Emperor of Tamriel
by Edward M. Keller
Summary: Six months ago in Remnant, Jaune disappeared. Now a new dynasty emerges from the Second Great War of Tamriel, the Arc Dynasty. Meanwhile, in Remnant, his teammates still don't understand why he disappeared out of nowhere and without a trace. Rating may go up. Chapters would be re-edited due to the new information in Volume 6. Chapter 30 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Revision is now in effect. Tried to fix previous issues._

Chapter 1: Divine Destiny

* * *

So long has been a time when Tamriel is truly at peace.

The Mede Dynasty fell and a new dynasty emerges from the ashes. A new Dragonborn Emperor.

After Alduin's defeat, all dragons surrendered to the Dovahkiin and offered their loyalty to him, as his Thu'um overpowered theirs. Some dragons resisted this subjugation, but they were soon slain by the hands of the Dragonborn. And with this, warfare evolved. Air superiority now has been established and this helped to make the war shorter and unite Tamriel as it once was.

The Imperial Legion improved during The Second Great War. The new Talos' Batallion used shock tactics and smaller platoon groups making them easy to maneuver and deadly in combat. The battalion led the way for victories in Black Marsh as moving troops in large columns there are near impossible.

And with this, they began their final assaults and offensives to end the Dominion's grip on Tamriel, reconquering Black Marsh, Elsweyr and Valenwood all in just six months. After that, they began their Invasion of Summerset Isles which ended with a remarkable success. The Thalmor unconditionally surrendered to the Empire of Tamriel, bringing an era of warfare to a close.

His armies defeated the Aldmeri Dominion. The Empire of the Elves crushed by the Empire of Man. And without the influence of the hated Thalmor, he gave Skyrim the freedom to worship Talos. Thus the Era of Elven Supremacy came to an end, and a much needed new peaceful era emerged.

He restructured the land, appointing those who are loyal to him but with the mind of rebuilding at hand. Road systems to connect remote parts of the Empire to its populous cities, infrastructures destroyed from the Second Great War is being rebuilt. Valenwood, Hammerfell, and the Eastern and Southern parts of Cyrodiil also is in the process of having their infrastructures fixed and reconstructed.

It has only been three years since this happened, yet the Empire is at the peak of its power and it is still growing. Some historians compare this time to Tiber Septim's, Pelagius IV's and Uriel VI's. The Empire is strong, united, yet diverse, all thanks to its ruler. Yet, they are now weary of war.

The Synods and the College of Whispers were abolished and the Mages Guild was reformed. But it didn't come without opposition. Some try to persuade the Emperor into bringing back those two, even giving him very expensive gifts. But all of those are futile, the Emperor is adamant to abolish the two since they withhold information for the sake of influence and power.

The Fighters Guild was also re-established due to the need of manpower to protect the people of Tamriel with Lydia being its Guild Master.

Improvements in Magicka, Dwemer Technocraft and Tactics were developed. Communications using magicka like Crystal Orbs and Telepathy were also developed and rediscovered.

Truly those last six years happened incredibly fast. From the Dragon Crisis and the Stormcloak Rebellion to the death of Titus Mede II. Then to the Interregnum and appointing the Dragonborn by the Elder Council as the new Emperor of the new dynasty. And finally, the Second Great War and the Unification of Tamriel under one banner.

* * *

 _6 months ago. In Remnant._

* * *

Pyrrha woke up groggily from her bed. She took a glance at her scroll and there it said, "5:30 a.m." This is would be a typical day for her. Ever since she got into Beacon, life became less about impressing others but more about just helping her team become what they dreamed to be, Huntsmen and Huntresses. And every typical day was extra special due to her team leader and secret crush, Jaune Arc.

Even though that he "needs improvement" in combat and can't even win a single fight during combat class, he has that charm that makes her heart covered in warmth. He may be weak, scraggly or even goofy looking, but it is part of his charm. She constantly helps him every day whether it can be academics or combat, she always does her best to help her secret crush. Giving away slight hints that she likes him but those always end in a failure.

A certain heiress, however, caught Jaune's heart. Her name being Weiss Schnee. He constantly tries to court her, but everytime those attempts fail. Weiss wants nothing to do with Jaune but still, he serenades her, asking her out on dates and even tried cooking for her. It breaks her heart to see that Jaune doesn't notice her feelings but if it makes Jaune happy, so will she surrender to it, sacrificing her happiness in the process.

She stretched her arms up high and got ready for her morning routine exercise at the gym. She went to the bathroom to change into her workout clothes and when she is done she stepped out of it. Pyrrha looked at Jaune's bed and noticed that it was empty. His scroll was still there on his bed but there are no parts of his armor anywhere.

She wondered why he woke up earlier than her, knowing that he is dead tired after their training last night. But she just shrugged and thought that maybe he is either training on his own or just at the kitchen, cooking something for Weiss. She sighed on the latter thought and went to the gym for her exercise.

After she is done with her morning routine, she took a bath and changed into her uniform. Once again, she looked at Jaune's bed and still, it was intact. It looks exactly the same as what she saw earlier.

She then glanced at her scrolls and read the time. _7:00 a.m._ Enough time to have breakfast. Maybe Jaune's in the cafeteria.

She went to the cafeteria and grabbed her salad for breakfast. She then noticed Team RWBY in their usual spot, eating their breakfasts. Ruby was munching happily with cookies and milk. Weiss was eating a balance of meat and vegetables. Yang had a hamburger while Blake just ate tuna.

"Good morning, guys!" Pyrrha happily waved at them.

They all said their greetings to Pyrrha and she sat there eating her breakfast without her partner.

"Say, P-Money, where's Vomit Boy at?" Yang questioned her as she took a bite of her burger.

She sighed, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"What? Does he plan to serenade me again? Ughhh." Weiss said in disgust.

"Come on, Weiss. His singing isn't that bad." Pyrrha reasoned to her.

"His voice isn't bad but every day he just constantly asks me out on a date! It just makes me...ugh!" Weiss ranted.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously, "Well..." She just sighed and ate her meal. Sometimes, she just wants to slap Weiss for insulting Jaune like that. She constantly asks herself, " _Why doesn't she see that Jaune is a kind man? That even though he may look like a weakling, he has a mind of a tactician?_ "

Nora and Ren joined them as well, greeting team RWBY and Pyrrha. But still, Jaune didn't appear. "Ren, did you saw Jaune this morning?" Pyrrha said to the stoic boy.

"No, I didn't saw him." He took a sip of his tea, "Why?"

"I haven't seen him since I woke up. His scroll is on his bed so there's no way I could contact him." Pyrrha said as, at this point, she is getting worried.

Ruby saw this and put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Pyrrha! Maybe he just went to Vale for an important thing or had a talk with the professors."

Pyrrha slightly calmed down, "Yeah. Maybe. But there are classes today so why would he go to Vale?" She then stood up from her seat, "I'll go talk to Headmaster Ozpin."

Before she could even leave, Ren wrapped his hand around her wrist, "Aren't you overreacting a bit, Pyrrha? We know, Jaune. Maybe he just went somewhere that he just doesn't want us to know."

"But Jaune has never been secretive to us, Ren. Maybe the transcripts but other than that, he has been open to us. So I have to find him." Pyrrha went to the door, leaving a worried Ren and Nora staring at her.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin was having quite a relaxing start for a day. No reports from Qrow, or even his students destroying something that he needs to pay for. No, just his coffee brewer and his mug. The Headmaster hummed as he prepared his coffee. Pouring black ground coffee on his expensive coffee brewer and some water.

He waited for a few minutes until the decanter was full of delicious brewed coffee. He poured a generous amount into his mug and took a sip. Satisfied with the taste of the coffee, he relaxed on his swivel chair, staring at the view of Vale.

His solitude was broken when someone entered his office. He turned his chair and saw that it was Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ms. Nikos," He straightened his posture and placed the mug on the table, "How can I help you?"

"May I take a seat, sir?"

"Sure." Pyrrha then took the seat.

Pyrrha breath deeply, "Sir, where's Jaune?"

"Mr. Arc?" Ozpin raised his eyebrows, "I don't know Ms. Nikos. Isn't he on your team?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, sir. He hasn't been in our room since morning. I looked at the cafeteria, the gym, even in our room but still, I can't find him, sir. I can't also contact him since his scroll is on his bed. Please, sir, I need your help." She begged.

Ozpin took out his scroll. He then reviewed and search for any signs of Jaune on every security footage in Beacon. He then noticed his last appearance was last night with him entering their dorm. After that, there was no sign of him. Strange.

"I have searched and reviewed all the footage with our security cameras, Ms. Nikos. The last time that Jaune appeared on any footage was him entering your room at 10:00 p.m. And the first one that got out of your room was you, Ms. Nikos."

"WHAT?!" She then saw the footage. She viewed and reviewed it over and over again but still, there was no sign of Jaune. She pulled her hair and growled in frustration, "How did he just disappeared like that?!"

"We share the same sentiments, Ms. Nikos." Ozpin then took a gulp of his coffee, "How did Mr. Arc disappear? Beacon has top notch security but still, footage from the Emerald Forest and the Bullhead Platforms suggests that he disappeared out of thin air."

Ozpin then took another sip, "Ms. Nikos. Find Jaune Arc, together with your team. I would exempt you from any class today since you need to use that time to find him. I would also include Team RWBY to your search team. Find him. That is an order. Understood?" The headmaster said firmly.

Pyrrha was glad that the headmaster was on her side. She nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster." And took her leave down the elevator.

Ozpin relaxed on the chair and emptied his mug of coffee. He needs Jaune. On the surface, Jaune might be a terrible fighter, but he saw in him a talented tactician. Even though he enrolled with fake transcripts, he took interest in what the boy might offer for his battle against Salem. His talent shows promise and he wasn't going to allow destiny to meddle in his affairs.

* * *

Pyrrha was worried sick about Jaune. When she informed Nora and Ren about Ozpin's mandate, they too had the same reaction. Nora, scarfed her morning pancakes quickly to search for her so-called "Fearless Leader." While Ren considered Jaune as his brother and he wasn't going to let him disappear like that.

They then informed Team RWBY that Jaune disappeared. Yang, Ruby, and Blake were ready to help on searching for him, especially Ruby. But Weiss, when she learned of this, was quite happy that he disappeared. She no longer has to listen to his subpar serenades and words of courtship! She felt somewhat free! But the fact that she too has to search for him was a bummer to her.

They then searched every nook and cranny of Beacon but Jaune was nowhere and disappeared without a trace. They tried searching at Vale but still, it came to no fruition. But deep inside them, except Weiss, was a lingering hope that they can still find their friend.

But that hope was being tested as days became weeks and weeks became months. Still, no sign of him. No phone call, no anything. Nothing. They tried contacting his family if he went home. They then were met by an angry Arc patriarch and a grieving matriarch who were calling for Jaune to go home and return Crocea Mors.

His disappearance took a toll on the morale of Team RWBY and the remaining Team NPR. They deeply missed him and the mystery of his disappearance just makes it even more frustrating to find him.

Ruby tried to distract herself from this and kept to herself. Weiss, even though that she hated him with passion before, somehow misses him. She is still adamant to admit it but deep inside her heart, she at least wanted to say sorry.

Yang supported Ruby throughout all of this. She already faced her father being depressed and she still has the capacity to do so to her sister. Blake was sad a few days but still, she supported her team leader despite Jaune not interacting with her that much.

Nora, for a whole month, didn't eat pancakes and didn't seem all that lively anymore, while Ren thought he lost a real brother, that for a month he didn't seem to meditate that well.

After a month of no lead, Pyrrha reluctantly accepted her new role as the new leader of Team NPR. But she became more distant with her teammates. There are nights when she cries alone in the balcony where the two of them trained and prayed there to whoever Supreme Being listens to her plea. She prayed and prayed that one day her partner would come back. But now those days turned to six months, but every day she prayed. Her hope that he would come back never faltering.

They didn't understand why Jaune disappeared like that and half of them blamed themselves for his disappearance. Even mentioning his name is quite taboo to them that they would shut up and contemplate for a while. They all missed him so much.

But little did they know that his destiny lies in another realm, to face a foe mightier than the Grimm could ever imagine. The Nine Divines knew of Pyrrha's pleas but he is needed to save Tamriel from Akatosh's unruly son.

* * *

 _6 years ago, Border of Cyrodill and Skyrim._

* * *

Jaune rose up from his deep slumber. He groaned in discomfort as he noticed that he didn't sleep on a bed. Rather, he slept on a tree. He saw his armor and clothes still with him, but his weapon and scroll were gone.

"Where...am I?" He muttered to himself. He speculated that maybe he is in Emerald Forest...for some reason.

He walked through the woods, searching for any sign of anything. Pyrrha, Ruby, just anything that would help him. But he didn't notice the watch tower that he was going to cross.

Then he noticed that there were arrows that are being shot at him. He then ran fast for his life, but soon enough his stamina waned and he flopped to the ground. A guard then approached him, pointing his sword at his throat.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" The guard was wearing an armor reminiscent of the Great War of Remnant. His armor has an outline with chiseled abs and pecks and he has a steel helmet. "Nobody crosses the border to Skyrim in my watch without a permit! And oh? No gold? It's off to jail then!"

"Sir! I'm just lost, I don't even know where I am!" Jaune pleaded to the guard.

"You are at the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim, specifically between Province of Bruma of Cyrodiil and Falkreath Hold of Skyrim."

"Cyrodiil? Bruma? Where in Remnant is that?" The guard growled as he heard this but Jaune quickly raised his hands up, "Please! I really don't know those places! Please, can I just ask one question?"

The guard nodded cautiously, "D-Do you know the Kingdom of Vale, sir?"

"No." The guard's gaze hardened, "And the Kingdom of Vale? I don't know what you're talking about, criminal scum. Now stand and put your hands on your back!"

"But-!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jaune stood up and did what he was told. The guard tied his both of his hands together so that he couldn't escape and commanded Jaune to follow him. When they got to the gate, there was a wagon with three prisoners. As they were about to depart, Jaune was loaded on that wagon and it then went to Helgen.

Jaune didn't know what is going to happen to him. Last night, he was having a training with Pyrrha. Now, he is being treated like a prisoner. They don't even know the Kingdom of Vale, despite it being widely known in Remnant. Jaune never even heard of Skyrim, the place where he is right now. He is just confused and scared at the same time on what is going to happen.

A land where Dust, Semblance, and Grimm don't exist and he is just put on the table to turn the tide. A threat far greater than the Grimm could ever imagine will strike fear into the hearts of mortals. A thing that they thought was only a legend would appear in front of their eyes as a part of an actual history. But it is Jaune's destiny to save Tamriel from this threat. And the Nine Divines summoned him for this threat to be dealt with. The Last Dragonborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Transdimensional Fieldtrip

* * *

 _6 months later, Remnant._

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR are flying over a bullhead as Ozpin summoned them one hour ago. They need to investigate a strange phenomenon that happened in Forever Fall. Earthquakes and high energy levels are detected and they hypothesized that a rare dust crystal is the culprit and they need to retrieve it. And Pyrrha Nikos was staring blankly at the window as she is seeing the sight of Forever Fall, its sanguine color making it stand out and quite ironic, considering that she is reminiscing the 6 months where her partner, Jaune, disappeared, never believing that he died.

Since Jaune disappearance, Pyrrha used his sword, the Crocea Mors as her new secondary weapon. She still remembers those 6 months like it was yesterday. She never moved on from his disappearance and one time where the whole Team CRDL faced Pyrrha alone, and that time she was almost blinded by fury that she nearly killed their leader Cardin Winchester, the one who gave Jaune a hard time.

She later apologized for her actions, but she was never sorry. She still held a grudge against their team and sometimes blamed them for Jaune's disappearance. And she talks to Crocea Mors as if it is Jaune. She even confessed just trying for Jaune to magically appear as he had also magically disappeared. She might be getting crazy to others but she is desperate for a closure.

Jaune might have disappeared, but they are all trying to move on in their own ways. The wound is still there and the question of why Jaune disappeared still lingered in their minds. Occasionally, they go around Vale and hand down posters to passerby's to see where he might have gone but there are no leads, no clues, none. But deep inside they know there is a very good reason why he did that even if they don't know it. Jaune is their good friend and would never abandon them just like that.

She then observed her teammates and team RWBY.

Ruby was listening to her scroll while her hood is one her head while her partner, Weiss, is inspecting her Myrtenaster's dust cartridges. Yang was trying to have a conversation with Blake while she reads and just answers in single words. Ren and Nora were quiet but they nuzzled to each other.

The pilot notified them that they would land on 5 minutes and that got them out of their stupor and ready their equipment, without uttering a word to each other.

The VTOL Pilot landed them 300 meters from the cave and they got off the bullhead and prepared their weapons.

"Alright, so what's going on? Retrieve a rare dust crystal? That's it? I could've been studying by now." Weiss spoke up breaking the silence, crossing her arms. She isn't too pleased when her study time is interrupted.

"But Weiss," Ruby said, "It is a request from the headmaster. Besides!" She beamed up, "We got ourselves a new mission! Go Team RWBY!" and jumped up high, high fiving her sister, Yang.

Pyrrha walked ahead of them, again letting those thoughts aside. "Now is not the time for that, let's move."

The jogged towards the cave however a pack of beowolves ambushed them, however, Pyrrha Nikos has been perfecting this technique for months. She grabbed Crocea Mors from her belt and threw it in a spinning motion towards a beowolf, however, she wanted to end this very quickly and using her polarity semblance, spun the sword faster and used it as a saw blade to slice the pack of Grimm who stood in her way on her own and raised her hand in the air to retrieve the sword.

It happened very quickly it was no surprise to her teammates and Team RWBY that Pyrrha had become stronger, and deadlier at combat as dedicated herself more to training with Crocea Mors. Using the Crocea Mors as a projectile weapon and a saw blade that is nearly indestructible however only using it when she needs to put fate's favor into her own hands.

"Damn, P-Money! You've been _training_ alone with that _fine sword_ , am I right?" Yang cackled and laughed and Pyrrha blushed and at the same time smiled while Weiss punched Yang for her "shamelessness".

After the ambush, they walked ahead to the cave. It was dark inside but there were moss, plants, and vines that they don't recognize and they used their scrolls as a light source. Dust and fog lingered everywhere, making the atmosphere more sinister as they sense that something is seriously wrong. However, the grimmest reminder that they got was a pile of bloody skeletons that lingered everywhere and black chitin that they don't recognize, the only thing missing is a "Abandon All Hope, All Ye Who Enter" sign at the entrance.

"Whoever entered here, must've died," Ruby said shakily as she is terrified of the human remains.

"Well, whatever that grimm is, I'll punch that monster's face with these bad boys!" Yang flaunted her newly maintenance Ember Celica.

However, there was a rumbling of the earth, brief but noticeable.

"Guys, is it just me or something is about to happen?" Ruby asked them with a shaky voice due to nervousness.

"Relax, Ruby, nothing is going to-" Pyrrha was going to reply but suddenly there was a sudden rumbling of the earth and large boulders soon fell to where they went, blocking their way for an escape. Their situation only got worse when they saw that they no longer have contact with Beacon or anyone outside the cave. Through instinct, Yang used her semblance and punched the boulders so that they can escape, however it backfired as more rumblings of the ground came, and now the cave is falling to them.

"Great job, Yang! Now we will all die here, thanks to you!" Weiss said sarcastically

"Wait!" Pyrrha raised her hands as she heard that they are near a water source, "Guys come with me, now!" She commanded.

They immediately followed Pyrrha and what stumbled upon them was a deep chasm and a bridge that connects the two fissures of the earth and below it was a river that flows violently. They then crossed the bridge but with the quakes, it became harder and noticing that the rope is breaking, they immediately crossed it, Pyrrha being the first and Yang being the last but before Yang can even cross it, the bridge broke taking Yang with it.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed as she saw her sister being enveloped in the chasm but she saw a black aura envelop the gloves of her sister, she then knew that her sister is safe as Pyrrha is using her polarity semblance to lift her the gauntlets of her sister along with her but she too is having difficulty lifting her up as veins appeared on her head as Yang is heavy but even if she is having difficulty she is successful as she let Yang down on their side of the chasm and Pyrrha panted for air for using her semblance like that.

Ruby used her semblance to immediately hug Yang tightly who she thought was going to die for a minute there and sobbed quietly as her sister comforted her, "Shhh... It's okay, Rubes. Cereal Girl saved me." And Ruby gave thanks to Pyrrha which in return she smiled.

Weiss was going to berate on how stupid Yang is but she too is just glad that she survived.

The way to the entrance is now blocked and the only way for them to move forward is the connection to the cave which again doesn't have any light and they have no way out.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Blake asked.

"We might as well move forward." Ruby recomposed herself from the minor reunion, "This is the only way forward and the only way for that rare dust crystal and maybe a way out, maybe..."

They then walked ahead to the cave however they are now wondering that why is there no Grimm in this place if there are carcasses of dead people in the earlier part of the cave? And the black chitin became more and more numerous. It is clear that these are not the corpses of Grimm as they disappear once dead but the atmosphere became more and more ominous to them and the fact that they think that the cave is out to kill them isn't helping anyone's optimism.

It wasn't until they stumbled upon a bronze looking giant door to them that they now know that this is something more than a cave and that there is a body with blue robes on it along with an unlit torch and a dossier on the ground along with an inkwell and feather.

"Is he dead?" Asked Ruby and Weiss facepalmed at the obliviousness of her statement and rubbed her temples to avoid an oncoming migraine.

Ren grabbed the dossier, dusted it off with his hands and opened it and began to read aloud its contents.

* * *

 _17th of Hearthfire, 5E 5_

 _I recently discovered this Ancient Dwemer Ruin 2 months ago called Kagrenac. It is said that this ruins housed a transdimensional portal to travel any planes of Oblivion! I got along with my other 4 colleagues from the Arcane University to discover this ancient wonder but hey refused and I even got a protest from the Archmage, himself. He said that these ruins housed_ _the Falmer and need more advanced magicka training for me to explore my own discovery. Ha! I'm an adept mage in the school of destruction! Mere Falmer wouldn't withstand the might of my flames! And I'll make sure even he would envy me with my discoveries that would change the face of Tamriel itself!_

 _Vallus Beto_

* * *

Ren couldn't read the next entries as they are smudged with blood and there is a torn page in the final entry. As everybody heard this, they got either terrified, confused or interested. They have no idea what in the name of Remnant the dead guy now named "Vallus Beto", was saying like Dwemer, Falmer, Arcane University or anything. But one thing is clear though, he died due to his recklessness and these "Falmer" killed him before he even got into the ruin.

"Is this really the way to the dust crystal? Because by the looks of it we're directly entering into a literal death trap. And Dwemer? Falmer? Oblivion? Mage? What in the name of Oum is this insane dead man talking about?" Weiss huffed but she has a point, if not a clear evidence in front of them is a dead giveaway.

"But do even have a choice?" Pyrrha asked and shrugged raising some eyebrows, "Alright, look. We currently have no way to get out of this cave and the only way to "get out" is the door in front of us. We don't even know if there is an exit behind that door. All we can gather is that there is some transdimensional portal maybe at the end of this ruin."

"But even that is preposterous on its own." Weiss interjected, "I mean a transdimensional portal? Nobody can create such a thing! Even with Atlas' current technology, it is still farfetched!"

"I know." Pyrrha agreed with the Ice Queen, one a rare instance, "But let's just go, after all, we have weapons to kill whatever new kind of Grimm these so-called "Falmer" is."

After a few amounts of preparation and weapon inspections, they opened the door to Kagrenac(1).

* * *

Cathedral of Chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac

* * *

Once inside, they now don't need to use their scrolls for the light source as these ruins have light sources of their own, as there is a lamp on the top of the room. It was a very large room with eight pillars and at the top of those pillars were a full set of Dwemer Armor with both sword and shield at a battle stance and at the center was a large pool of water and at the center were three large pillars, containing an unpowered replica of Sunder, Keening and Wraithguard.

On the walls were various text and carvings of the planned construction of the Numidium written in Dwemeris and a map of Blackreach and various Dwemer ruins in Morrowind. There were carvings of the Heart of Lorkhan surrounded by Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard, signifying their purpose to construct the Brass God and gain divinity to their race.

However on the floor was the blood of the guy in the entrance, a clear sign that he tried to escape the ruins and there are still drops of blood to the next corridor that leads beneath the ground. Dust, fog, and cobwebs still lingered the entrance of the ruins, but the black chitin is still there.

"Woooww..." Nora said as she takes a look around.

They were, to say the least in awe of what they are seeing. History might be boring but this itself is fascinating. Never in Remnant did they know that this kind of things or even a civilization existed such as this! They couldn't understand the text as it is not in Valean but the sheer grandness of everything is just awe inspiring to them.

However, the one that was impressed the most was Ruby. The exotic shape of the Dwemer Armor Set and three dwemer artifacts at the center, she is attempted to touch the replica of Keening however she was met with a slap on the wrist by Weiss.

"Ruby, No!" Weiss reprimanded. "No touching! If that dead guy at the entrance wasn't an indication then I don't know what is!"

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms like a child that recently got their toys out of their hands but she understood where Weiss was coming from. This place is fascinating yet dangerous. They should have brought Dr. Oobleck along.

"This place must have some kind of history. Because by the looks of it those three things were to construct some tower with a heart." Ren said as he observed it, "Maybe a lost civilization? And maybe the heart is the crystal we're looking for?"

"Yes, but is it another human or maybe a Faunus civilization?" Blake analyzed the writings. "But even Dr. Oobleck doesn't know that this kind of civilization exists."

"Yes, but let's just get this over with," Pyrrha then turned around and headed for the corridor. She might've been fascinated by everything that is displayed here but she is focused on the goal, the goal being the dust crystal and get the hell out of here.

Nora gave Ren a worried look and he just sighed. They knew Pyrrha somewhat changed even though they are all trying to move on. On a mission and on combat she is just absorbed to the goal too much. Defeat this, get that, Pyrrha would do it by the letter. They are worried that their friend might've been distancing herself from them and destroy herself emotionally as Ren saw Pyrrha one night talking to Crocea Mors like it is Jaune.

They followed Pyrrha as they walked to the corridor that leads deeper into the cathedral and another large door stood in their way and it opened automatically to their surprise.

They entered into a small room but with doors on the north and on the east. The north door has a kind of a cashier area filled with various dwemer ingots and cogs while the east just leads to another room. They walked again until they heard steam and a sphere came out on one of the pipes. The sphere then transformed into a robot that they don't recognize and now it is shooting crossbow bolts at them, of course, they don't know that these Dwemer Ruins are guarded by the Dwemer Constructs such as the Dwarven Sphere, and robots capable of destruction magic such as the Dwarven Spider.

Thanks to their aura, the bolt, even though it did hurt, didn't penetrate them. Ruby transformed her Cresent Rose into a Sniper Rifle and fired immediately at the construct, however, the construct took the full blow and still it was unfazed, the highly compound dust bullet disintegrating. Weiss activated the gravity dust on her Myrtenaster and formed a glyph under the sphere however it didn't affect the sphere at all! Almost as if it is immune to Dust!

Yang punched the construct repeatedly in successive blows and now it did the trick, the brute force of her punches knocked the construct out and it fell into pieces, "How's that _Tin Man!",_ but it didn't go without a cost. Dwemer Metal is one of the known toughest metals as they last thousands of years and her Ember Celica had a few dents on it. "What?! I just got this maintenance two days ago!" Yang said as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Well, these people left some guardians after all. This may be the Falmer the guy is talking about. And by the looks of it, this civilization is more advanced than we thought." Blake said as she tried to scavenge what remained of the construct but all of it was just pieces of dwemer metal that they don't know how to use or craft more machinery.

"Let's move." Pyrrha then opened the door to the next area and now they saw these human-like creatures that are charred by fire along with dead giant insect-like creatures that have the same black chitin earlier in the caves and finally a construct like earlier, however, this one is a giant one, along with a hammer and legs for movement.

The final room is also as large as the first but the difference is that there are remains, ember, arrows that scatter across the floor and a broken pillar near the remains of the Dwarven Centurion. There is a bridge connecting it to another room and the water below the bridge remained intact and the air is filled with moisture. There are gears turning beside the door at the other side of the bridge, two tubes on the side of the room and a sign in Dwemeris on the top of the door which they can't read.

They trod lightly, however, again, they heard steam coming out of the tubes and two Dwarven Spheres were out ready to kill them. This time, they decided to use brute force. They nodded to each other and moved like a coordinated team, NPR took the one on the right while RWBY took the one on the left.

The construct on the left shot their bolts aiming at Weiss, however, Ruby shot it down with her Sniper Rifle. Weiss activated her dust cartridges again and used her fire dust this time and shot the Dwarven construct. Again, it didn't seem faced but it did take damage. Blake quickly countered the construct's melee attacks with quick, precise strikes and kicked the construct fazing it for a while. "Here goes, _Tin Man!"_ Yang shouted and punched the construct on its flank, destroying it in the process.

Meanwhile on NPR's side. The construct was firing its arrows towards Ren who uses his ninja skills to dodge the bolts and shot those which he didn't dodge fast enough while Pyrrha is using her semblance to put the construct in place and weaken it, finally, Nora charged up her hammer and swung her hammer like a golf swing. The construct flew into the walls and crushed due to the sheer amount of physical power Nora put in that blow, "FORE!"

Pyrrha smiled as she saw Ren and Nora congratulating each other while Team RWBY high fived each other. These small moments make all these treks to some unknown place worth a while.

Pyrrha walked ahead of them and again they followed her, again, the door opened to them automatically.

By observing the room, it looks like this is the final room as there are no more doors left to open. The room was smaller than the rest of the rooms in the cathedral but what was special was that there were globes of planets suspended by beams of dwemer metals. The control room was on the far left side of the room and only a lever is required for it to operate. The ceiling is like a dome also is made up of dwarven materials but is cut into four sections and has hinges and gears attached to the walls.

"Great. Now we really have no way out." Weiss said.

"But we can try using this as a way to get out?" Ruby said questioningly as she too doesn't know how does this machine works, it wasn't until Nora pulled the lever and mumbled "oops" did the door closed and the globes started spinning in a fast rate and now they are blinded by the light that is coming from the globes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NORA?!" Yang shouted as there was also the noise of the spinning globes that make the room very noisy.

"I PULLED THE LEVER BECAUSE I KNOW NONE OF YOU IS GOING TO PULL IT!" Nora replied, again shouting.

The globes spun faster and faster until...

* * *

 _5E 5, South of Dawnstar._

* * *

The globes stopped spinning and they felt that the temperature dropped many degrees below. After the ordeal, almost all gave Nora an angry glare which in return she rubbed her head in embarrassment and gave a nervous laughter. "Sorry," Nora muttered and hid behind Ren which he sighed.

Now the roof opened and finally they were out in the open.

"Ha! See guys? I'm right!" Ruby screamed in happiness and she immediately jumped out of the room and into the outside world but once she saw what was outside, her face just stared into what she is seeing.

"Rubes! What's going on?" Yang got out of the room and saw what she saw, "Guys, you have to take a look at this. Because it looks like the blue guy at the entrance is right."

"What are you talking about, Yang?" Weiss then followed her but still closed her eyes and opened it, "Transdimensional teleportation is impossible! Even Atlas haven't...got..."

Now, the rest of them got intrigued by Weiss' reaction and followed, and again they got the same reaction. Forever Fall is vast and even if that the cave system that they got it was also large, it doesn't compare to the vastness of Forever Fall, however, what they're seeing isn't Forever Fall.

They saw snowy mountains on their right and a fledgling city on the north. The ground that they're currently standing in is also covered in snow. This isn't Forever Fall. No, it isn't. This is Skyrim. 

* * *

AN/ (1) Kagrenac - The one said to be the engineer who constructed the Numidium and made the three artifacts to control the Heart of Lorkhan.

Thank you for the response, I honestly didn't expect this fanfic to have that many favorites and I hope this second chapter is somewhat okay to your liking dear readers. For the third chapter, maybe January since I still have university work to do.

Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Skyrim Welcome

* * *

 _21st of Frostfall, 5E 5. South of Dawnstar._

* * *

The frost fell on their faces filling them with uncertainty and fear, enveloping them like the cold. It was snowing lightly however they still couldn't see the shattered moon, so they thought. It didn't help that the cathedral transported itself to a mountain near the outpost of Snowpoint Beacon. And due to the higher altitude, the cold became even more unbearable.

Most of them were now shivering due to the sheer coldness of the place, especially Pyrrha that has her shoulders and arms almost exposed due to her outfit. Yang too is shivering due to her exposed outfit but she has a solution for this. She then activated her semblance and due to the heat that she is emitting, some of the snow on the ground melted. After that, almost everybody flocked to her. Except for Weiss. She can resist the cold as she has been in Atlas all throughout her life and she doesn't need a walking heater just to survive wherever did the cathedral transport them in.

However, Weiss is just baffled. She needs to return to Remnant. Every one of them needs to return home!

"Weiss, is this Atlas?" Ruby asked while she clung to her sister for heat.

"No, Ruby, this isn't Atlas." Weiss sighed observed the scenery before them, "Atlas boasts their military power and there should be a military presence over here, however, I see no Atlas weaponry anywhere. And it's my home so I know if it is or not."

"So we really aren't in Remnant anymore?" Blake asked as to she clung unto Yang.

"Look. Do I look like the guy who knows everything about where ever in the name of Oum are we?" Weiss retorted back.

She then turned on them while she subs her temples, "Anyway, we have to return to Forever Fall and let's just get this over with."

Everyone agreed and followed her. The place might be beautiful and they are really curious where are they transported in, however, they don't want to be stuck in this hellish cold any longer and wherever this is, they need to get out, again. From a cave system and ruins to a place they don't even know exists in the first place. They then walked to the now snow-covered transdimensional portal room and walked towards the control panel. The footsteps of their shoes and boots resonate through the eerie atmosphere and quietness of the room and the mountain that they're in.

The lever was slightly covered in light snow and frost was beginning to show in the lever itself. "Nora. Pull the lever." Weiss commanded her. However, Nora was having doubts of actually following Weiss' command. Airheaded and active she may be, she is not as stupid as she acts. The frost was a clear indication that the lever is ice cold and touching it would hurt.

Nora tiptoed to the lever, getting an impatient glare from Weiss. She then touched the lever and upon touching it she immediately let go of the lever. "Weiss! The lever is too cold!" She whined.

"You got us here in the first place!" Weiss retorted back, "We could've analyzed how did the thing work in the first place and tried to get out of the stupid whatever the ruin is called! Karnak? Kagecknak?"

"It's Kagrenac." Ren interrupted gaining a few amount of giggles from Nora.

"Whatever. The point here is," Weiss then pointed at Nora, "You transported us here, so you are the one who is going to transport us again back to Forever Fall. A simple lever push."

Ren then came to Nora's rescue, "And be stuck in that cave with no way out? Weiss, I believe that you are the one who didn't believe that this device would get out of these ruins in the first place. Nora might've been naive of pulling that lever but she got us out of the cave just like you wanted to. So if you want us to return to Remnant then do it. You pull the lever."

"Are we seriously fighting over who is going to pull that lever? I mean we got to get home. Home! Fine! I'll do it!" She huffed then touched the lever yet the frost never creeps into her skin. She pulled the lever hard.

"HNNNGGG!" She grunted as she pulled it. "HNNGGG!" Again, much harder. This time veins started to show on her forehead and she puffed her cheeks for more air. "HNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" Again, nothing. She then slumped to the ground and panted as she regains her strength and she was met with a giggling RBY and NPR from her plight. "Oh so now all of you are laughing, huh? Why don't you all try it then?"

Pyrrha simply reached her hand forward to the lever. Then, a black aura surrounded her, signaling that she activated her polarity semblance and due to it, the lever turned to the other direction. She then gave a smug smile to Weiss while others laughed harder.

"HA HA Very funny," Weiss said as she rose up from the floor as the globes began to spun again and emit a light due to the very fast spinning motion of the globes. However, the globes abruptly stopped spinning and the light stopped shinning. From the walls appeared a slot where a crest of Aetherium was released and fell to the ground. The dimming of the Aetherium signals that the magical properties of the artifact has been used up, and traveling through dimensions across planes can really take a toll, even on Aetherium itself.

"Great. Just great." Weiss facepalmed once she saw the Aetherium Crest fall to the ground. "We're now stuck in this freezer of a place and we have no way of getting back. This is really great." She took a glance at the Aetherium Crest and was intrigued by it. She then observed the crest, "This...this is no ordinary dust crystal..."

"Maybe that is the power source?" Pyrrha said.

"Maybe..since now, we have no idea where to get this and we are really stuck in this damn freezer," Weiss said as she grabbed the crest from the ground and she surprised to see that it is surprisingly light. "So, Ruby, what are we going to do?" She asked.

Ruby put her hand on her chin as she thought her options. Still, they cannot go back to Remnant unless they have a way to replace the crest on the wall."Well, we still can't go back to Remnant. So, Weiss, you go carry that crystal and we will see if the city has one. All of us will go down to the city down this mountain since we don't have any other choice and ask questions from there."

All of them have no objections to that proposal. They don't have anything except their scrolls with them and weapons to defend themselves to what this place has to offer. So every one of them gave a nod to Ruby and climbed out of the teleportation room.

Once outside, the conditions never got any better. It is still very cold and due to the altitude of the mountain above sea level and the wind blowing, it made it worse. By now, almost all of them were shivering, even Yang with her semblance activated. In short, with their choice of outfits, the cold is mind-numbingly unbearable, except for Weiss.

They then headed to Dawnstar filled with uncertainty and excitement. They may be excited to see a new realm, a new world outside of Remnant! But the assurance of them not getting back home filled them with uncertainty. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake thought about their families back home, while Ren and Nora thought about each other. Pyrrha thought about not finding Jaune, the guilt still fresh to her.

The trek down the mountain was made easy because of a path that leads down the mountain and they followed it. With the cold getting worse and worse, they are basically walking fast just to get to Dawnstar but they also observed the untamed land of the Pale. "Woowww..." Ruby said in awe.

Once they were down from the mountain, the cold became more bearable as there was less wind blowing in their direction. And they headed northwest to Dawnstar with the paved road leading them to the city. They can see the town as even in the night it is lit up by lamps installed in it.

Still, they were all quiet but their guard was still up as they prepare for a preemptive strike from the Grimm that they thought still linger in these lands even though they are on a world they haven't seen before. They have no idea how to react to a new world and to their surprise, no Grimm attacked them. No beowolves, no Ursa, no nevermore, no king taijitu, nothing. Even the Falmer that they speculated was a mechanical construct, didn't appear and chug bolts at them.

They then saw a guard with a lit torch when they are near the vicinity of the city. The guard was wearing a leather vest with steel shoulder pads. Underneath it was a chainmail and a red tunic. To his waist was leather faulds along with pants due to the coldness of the place with leather boots. The guard also wears a fur cloak and hood since it is snowing.

They then approached the guard to ask some questions. "Umm...sir?" Ruby asked the guard.

"Isn't it a bit late for you travelers to walk along the road?" the guard asked her.

Ruby chuckled nervously, "Yes..hahahaha...umm... do you know where we are, sir?"

"You are entering the City of Dawnstar, traveler. The capital of Pale Hold of Skyrim." The guard said.

That answer shook them. They really aren't in Remnant anymore. They don't recognize the words Skyrim, Dawnstar or Pale Hold. "Sir, do you know the city of Vale?"

"Vale? I've never heard of that city before."

"Umm..sorry, do you just know the nearest place where we can stay?"

"Ohhh just walk ahead." The guard then pointed to the left side, "The last building on the left is the Windspeak Inn. If you can't still find it, it has a sign near the front door."

"Ohh okay, thank you, sir!" Ruby smiled to the guard and she leads the group.

"Just keep your nose clean while you're in the city!" The guard said to them and he heard Ruby said: "We Will!" and he just sighed, "Travelers..."

While they entered the city, Ruby went near Weiss and asked, "Weiss? What does "keeping your nose clean" mean?"

"It means that you dolt shouldn't do anything reckless."

* * *

 _City of Dawnstar_

* * *

Once they entered the city, they were in awe and quite impressed at the architecture of the buildings. It might be primitive, but it just looks so foreign and exotic that they can't help but look at it, especially the White Hall. The city was filled with lampposts lighting up the way to the inn.

There were many boats docked at the shipyard due to snow but by the number of crates and markets near the dock, there must be a fledgling naval based economy in the city. And the docks were guarded by two towers made of stone and wooden gates connecting it. As of tonight, the gates were open.

The only people that are outside were a few guards patrolling the city with the same outfit that the guard at the entrance had. They carry a small wooden shield with them, with the emblem of the Pale Hold. On their belts were weapons of their choosing. Some have Orc Maces while others have standard Steel Swords and Steel Axes. And at their backs were standard Imperial Bows and Steel Broadhead Arrows in case of criminals and range enemies. Weiss kept pulling Ruby's cloak because when she saw those weapons, she drooled and admired its craftsmanship while the guards just gave her a questioning look.

Truly, they realize that they are indeed in a medieval fantasy world that can only exist in the realm of fiction. With the outfit of the guards, the foreign and medieval architecture and the overall atmosphere of the city, it feels real yet oddly unreal at the same time. But this is no mere fantasy. The people aren't panicking over a Grimm threat, there are no walls to guard the city and the atmosphere is so peaceful that the people of Remnant can only envy this kind of peace. They wondered if the Grimm, the ultimate evil in their world, even exists here because if it doesn't then this world must be a paradise.

Even with the cold, they couldn't help but smile at the wonder of this small city at the north of Skyrim. Sure, it is much smaller than Vale but the peaceful aspect of the city outsold any technology, shops, and bars that Vale has. Finally, after much reflecting, they then entered the Windspeak Inn. The steps of their boots and shoes creaking the wood underneath.

* * *

 _Windspeak Inn._

* * *

They were greeted by warmth once they entered the Inn. The harshness of the cold of the land leaving them in droves as the Inn enveloped them in a warm embrace. Lamps of fire lit up the Inn, so as the fireplace on the center. Benches and tables are scattered on the other side of the room and apparently other than them, there were two people in the room.

On the side where there were dining tables was a woman that wears almost revealing clothing on her torso while having gold bracelets on her arms. On the other side was a man that was very muscular that wears a white long sleeved tunic with pants and leather boots. His side is filled with various fishes and cooking ingredients in case guests need food to eat.

"Come on in- by the Nine!" The Innkeeper said as he saw the shivering Team RWBY and NPR enter his Inn. "Seat by the fire, quick!" The Innkeeper drag some benches and put them near the fireplace. "Karita! Grab some fur blanket at the closet, these people need them quick!" Karita nodded and went to the door on the far side on the right.

"I'll go grab you some hot tea to keep you warm, I'll be right back." The Innkeeper said to them as he went to the counter and started to prepare some drinks.

Karita returned and gave them fur blankets and immediately they wrapped themselves in the blanket coat. "It's soo warm..." Pyrrha melted in comfort. They felt the cold leaving them entirely and finally they aren't fighting for survival in the cold but there is one thing that they need though. They heard they're stomach rumble and they got embarrassed by it.

"I see that you people need food too? Don't worry, I'll get some venison stew for you." Karita said as she went to the counter to help the Innkeeper. Team RWBY and NPR was getting comfortable with the place and they're grateful for the help that they're being provided to by the Innkeeper with food and shelter in the coldness of the outside.

After a few minutes, Karita returned with the Innkeeper, carrying trays with bowls of venison stew and tea, just like they said. The two distributed the food to them and Team RWBY and NPR said "thank you" while receiving it. Once they received it, they ate it with gusto. Their dried throats due to the constant breathing of cold air, warming up with the warm liquid and soft and chewy venison pieces and vegetables. Whilst eating Ruby asked, "Umm thank you for everything, really we appreciated it but um do we have to pay for this?"

The male innkeeper shook his head, "No, that is on the house tonight, besides, what are you doing out there in the cold with thin clothing? Don't you travelers know that the Pale is very cold?" he asked them. "Call me Thoring, by the way," he added.

"Well, were ummm," Ruby said but she doesn't know what to say next and consulted Weiss, " _Weiss! Help me out here!"_ She whispered to her.

 _"What do you mean? Your already the one speaking to us so go ahead!"_ She whispered back.

"Ummm?" Thoring muttered.

"Ummm, yeah we're not exactly from here, Mr. Thoring. We're...new in town." Weiss said.

Thoring chuckled and smiled, "New in town, huh? Then just relax by the fire. Rooms are also in the house tonight, you don't need to pay anything."

"Thank you for being so kind to us, even though we are strangers, Mr. Thoring." Weiss smiled and slightly bowed her head.

"It's okay, besides, strangers are friends who you haven't met yet." He replied. This got many eyebrows of Team RWBY and NPR because they know only one goofy blonde would say that phrase.

"Sir, where did you hear that phrase?" Pyrrha asked as her eyes are filled with interest. This is the only lead that they got since Jaune's disappearance 6 months ago. And now they all suddenly heard this phrase in another world? They just couldn't comprehend it.

"Well, I heard it from a certain traveler.." Thoring looked up at the ceiling as if he is trying to remember something, "about...5 years ago. He was blonde and has blue eyes and he really looks like a Nord but he looks like a milk-drinker despite him being a Nord, but I digress," He then grabbed a seat and sat near them, "You see, 5 years ago we had a problem. Dawnstar is having a sleeping problem. None of us can sleep well, even the Jarl, because every one of us is experiencing these...nightmares.

And that's when the blonde came along. He came here looking to help us but we disregard it since every one of us tried to come up with solutions to the waking nightmares that the city is having. The nightmares were caused by the Daedric Prince Vaermina and are feeding upon our memories and replacing it with nightmares. However, he truly helped us. He came here to this very inn to consult with a priest of Mara and together they saved us from the nightmares

When he returned with the priest, we asked him why did he helped us even though we don't know him and we all are complete strangers to him, then he said to us the same phrase. The Jarl then offered a feast dedicated to him due to him solving a problem that we cannot fix and after that when strangers here come crying for help, we help them with the full hospitality that we can. That's why Dawnstar became popular with the High Queen and describing the city as a prime example of how a city should act towards its own citizens, by helping one another.

An individual that can cause nightmares? That is very powerful indeed they thought but then who is this courageous individual that saved them from the nightmares? "Can you tell me his name?" Ruby asked him. The traveler was a hero in her comic books! And meeting the person would be a dream come true for her!

"His name? I couldn't believe it when that happened years ago. Because that same traveler, the same traveler who helped us from our plight became our Emperor and the people of Dawnstar, including me, are glad that he did. His name is..."

* * *

 _Imperial City, Cyrodiil_

* * *

"HAIL EMPEROR ARC!"

The 1st Dragonguard Division hoist their swords up high and banners as the Emperor entered the newly constructed Monument of the Fallen in the Imperial City. After being rebuilt from the assault of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Imperial City expanded beyond the City Isle and Lake Rumare but the districts remain the same but expanded larger, incorporating the additional expansion to its districts.

The monument was constructed on an open hill in the city. It was a large marble obelisk that on top of it was the statue of Arkay. On the obelisk were names of every fallen during the 2nd Great War of Tamriel. Enemy or ally, all of them were etched in this marble obelisk that overlooks the city due to its sheer size.

It was a cold night as this is the 3rd anniversary of Aldmeri Dominion's defeat against the Empire of Tamriel, but Jaune decided for it not to be a day of celebration, but a day of mourning to those who have died in the war. The lamps lit up the place and two large torches are the platform in front of the obelisk. The guards were also carrying banners with the new logo of the Empire. The logo of the Dragonborn and at the top was the logo of the Arcs, the two crescents. There were crowds of people from all walks of life, there sitting in silence as a sign of great respect to the Emperor as he walks into a red carpet to a platform in front of the obelisk.

Jaune wears a regal blue robe, etched with various patterns of red threads. It was then covered with a red fur coat and on his neck was a newly constructed "Amulet of Kings". A gift from House Telvanni in Morrowind for again giving them autonomy, just like Tiber Septim did. There was no blood of the Dragonborn however in the amulet but it has the same enchantment that only those with his blood can wear the amulet.

He walked like an Emperor would, upright, chest out, stomach in, and filled with humility and pride, far from his days at Beacon. Before he was scraggly, weak, goofy looking but now he is muscular, his face had few scars, an indication of his experience in battle, and strong looking. But he never forgets his humility to the people who helped him and to the people that he ruled over.

He then stood at the podium as he saw people stare at him as he was about to deliver a speech. We saw in the audience those who he cared about, Serana Volkihar, Hadvar, Guildmaster Lydia, Archmage J'zargo, even Aela who came all the way from Skyrim just to witness this event. The Elder Council was there present, wearing purple robes with the logo of the Empire and amulets signifying their position in the council. Generals and various monarchs from all across Tamriel are seated to witness the event including High Queen Elisif and councilors from the 6 Great Dunmer Houses.

"People of Tamriel!" He spoke with power in his voice. "Today marks the 3rd Anniversary of our victory against the now-defunct Aldmeri Dominion. However, you might all be wondering why, I, the Emperor, declared a day of mourning to this very day. The day that we prove to those Elven Supremacists that together, side by side, whether we are Argonian, Khajiit, Elf or Human, we can win against them, that we are all equal. Indeed, I did not forget that as I was a veteran of that war.

However, let us still not forget those who have fallen in this war. A war due to a belief that one race is superior to the other, but again, we proved them wrong. The 2nd Great War was started due to the Legion's victory in Skyrim. Countless innocent people who never wanted to be part of the war have died, villages and cities destroyed, resources wasted due to a simple argument of which race is superior. Today, let us remember those innocent lives are lost, the soldiers that sacrificed their lives for Tamriel.

We, the people of Tamriel, are weary of war. We want only one thing, and that is peace. Let this obelisk be a reminder to the future of the horrors of what a war can bring. That when they declare a war, they aren't dragging just their worthless pride but the people of the innocent, the soldier who never wanted to tarnish his sword with blood, and a child that will be born through the future with hatred due to it. Thank you."

It was a moving speech, to say the least. The crowd stood up and gave a round of applause to the Emperor as they shared his sentiment towards the war. At first, they were confused that the Emperor declared the day of mourning at the anniversary but their doubts were replaced by assurance and satisfaction that peace is here to stay. From the disaster and tragedy that is the 4th Era, to the prosperous and peaceful 5th Era, Pax Arcadia has just begun.

Whilst walking down the monument as the crowd began to leave, Jaune felt a great deal of energy in the north, something he hadn't felt from six years he is in Tamriel. "Aura..." he gasped in shock and disbelief. Aura? In Tamriel? That is impossible! He was deep in contemplation that he didn't notice that Serana was tapping his shoulder

"Jaune. Jaune."

"H-hey, Serana." He stammered and gave his signature goofy smile.

"You, okay? You passed out there for a second" She said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I just felt...something...very odd...I'm traveling to Skyrim tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Why not?" She shrugged and smiled, "I bet this is one your "Jaune's Grand Tours of Skyrim Caves" that you're going to show to me."

"Hey! Adventuring is fun! Besides, I need to go check on Vallus Beto, it's been weeks since he was gone after I reprimanded him not to go to that Dwemer Ruin."

"Who said it isn't fun, Jaune? C'mon, let's make some more stories."

* * *

...and done. I hope again this goes to your liking dear readers. I tried to improve my writing and tried to fix the issues in the earlier chapters but if it persists please point it out to me constructively, it is well appreciated. Again, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Friends

* * *

"His name? I couldn't believe it when that happened years ago. Because that same traveler, the same traveler who helped us from our plight became our Emperor and the people of Dawnstar, including me, are glad that he did. His name is Jaune Arc, Emperor of Tamriel and the Dragonborn of legend."

6 months. 6 months of no lead from Remnant and now his name just suddenly appeared on another world? And now he is an Emperor of an empire? And a Dragonborn, whatever that is. So many questions are popping up in the heads of Team RWBY and NPR like this. It was still a taboo subject for them to talk about him but now, now they have to talk about him, and the only lead that they got is him being an Emperor and a Dragonborn of legend.

"Mr. Thoring are you joking?" Weiss asked him sternly. She too is shocked that the man suddenly mentioned his name out of nowhere. The blond hair and blue eyes, his phrase and the way he helps people, he really is Jaune Arc!

"I get that a lot when a traveler comes here. But no, I'm not joking. The hero of Dawnstar really is the Emperor, he even became an honorary part of the Jarl's Court when he saved us from the Daedric Prince but still, he helped us all and we still are indebted to him even to this day. Believe me or not, it really is him."

"Then where can we find him?" Yang asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"The Imperial Palace at Cyrodiil, far away from here at the Imperial City. Or if you can't find him there try the Arcane University, again at the Imperial City. But I heard that the Emperor would come here tomorrow. I don't know the exact details but I guess its Arcane University business. Maybe the Dwemer Ruins at the south."

If what this innkeeper saying was true, then Jaune would probably go to the Dwemer Ruin that they got in here in the first place. Now they have a chance to find their lost friend. Emperor or no emperor, it is still Jaune, the lovable goofball idiot that he is, and if they find a replacement for the crest, they would retrieve him back to Beacon. Sure, they failed the mission that they have to find the crystal, but at least they found their lost friend.

"Thank you, Mr. Thoring," Yang said.

"No need to thank me. I'm just an innkeeper talking about our hero. Let me know if you need anything or Karita over here. Consider those fur coats yours as you can't survive the cold outside without it and you can sleep in our guest rooms. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir," They all said as they sit by the fire.

"So are we going to look for him or?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Of course we are!" Ruby said, slamming her hand on her thigh "We would go back where we came from since that is the nearest place Jaune might go. And if we found him, we would return with him at Beacon. This is our only chance and we would not let it slip by." She said sternly, far from her innocent nature. She then held placed her palm in front. "This time, we'll find Jaune." And smiled filled with hope. Everyone followed her and started place their palms on top of hers.

Their smiles aren't just filled with hope that they could finally see their long lost friend alive and well, but happy that they finally found a lead in the most unexpected places.

* * *

Back in the White-Gold Tower, Jaune was dining with his friends in Tamriel that got here for the event. Of course, as he is the Emperor, he seated on the very far side of the table while Serana was on his right and Lydia on his left. Aela was seated next to Serana while J'zargo was seated next to Lydia. They are talking about various stuff, like how Lydia and Aela are having a competition which of the one is better, The Companions of Skyrim or The Fighters Guild of Tamriel.

While Serana and J'zargo are quietly eating their meal. Jaune, however, was just silently staring at his food. It was his favorite, Beef Hamburger that he requested be cooked by his chef but instead of gobbling it up, he just stares at it. Because, after a tiresome day at the Council and University, he just eats his favorite food and quietly read books that he hadn't read yet.

 _"Those energies in the North. I've felt it before! Those are Aura, and I'm the only one who can have Aura since I came from Remnant! This...by the Divines...this isn't possible."_ He silently contemplated.

"J'zargo thinks that something is bothering you, Jaune." The Archmage of Winterhold said as he finished up his meal of steamed tuna.

"W-what? Noo-nothing is wrong. See this face?" As he smiled goofily. J'zargo just paw palmed and Serana put her hand unto her shoulder.

"Jaune, you've been acting odd ever since the ceremony was over. Even when you are stressed, you don't act like this, so what is bothering you?" She asked sincerely.

He then sighed, "It's...its what I'm feeling from the north. Skyrim in particular. I already explained to you all what Aura is right?" And they all nodded, "And I'm the only one on Tamriel who can manifest it. But earlier after the ceremony, I felt Aura that was coming from Skyrim. But it can't be! The only two things that I can conclude are either someone unlocked their own, or...someone from my homeland came here."

"So that's why you wanted to go to Skyrim tomorrow?"

"No, I am really planning to go to Kagrenac tomorrow but the energy, it makes my task more abrupt." He chuckled, "It's been 6 years since I've been in my homeworld. I always wonder every night what happened to my family, teammates, and friends. Maybe they became successful huntsmen."

"But don't forget you're the Emperor, Jaune." Lydia interjected, "You've conquered the whole of Tamriel, you've defeated Alduin and the dragons...DRAGONS..surrendered to you. I think you've achieved more than what they could accomplish." Formality was thrown out of the window, of course, the only do this in private, as friends, even though technically Jaune owns Lydia.

"You also became the Harbinger before you gave that position to me," Aela this time, said.

"J'zargo also shares their sentiments. However, let us not forget that just like J'zargo, Skyrim became your home, Jaune. You might not be born from Skyrim, but also J'zargo wasn't born in Skyrim." The Archmage said.

"I know but thanks. It's just that.." He chuckled again,"..I really miss them...I might own an Empire, and Skyrim might be my home now but before I open the doors to the Hall of Valor, I want to see their faces again. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake. All of them. I really miss them." He smiled melancholically. "That's why I'll be going to Skyrim by tomorrow morning. So, anyone of you wants to get a free ride?"

"J'zargo needs to go back to Winterhold. And also a new discovery! J'zargo wouldn't let this opportunity pass." J'zargo said.

"Well, Jorvaskr needs their Harbinger, so yes, I will come along," Aela said.

"I will come as you need it, Jaune," Lydia said.

"And don't forget me, Jaune. Grand Tour of Dwemer ruins this time, huh? And I would like to wear your hoodie, thank you very much!" Serana said with a smug smile.

Jaune smiled at them, just like old times. "Tomorrow then. I'll summon Odavhiing and we'll be at Dawnstar by early morning. For now, let's just finish our meal and sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

It was 5:00 am in the morning. The sun was just rising above the horizon and the rays coming from the hole in Oblivion came to shimmer the Lake Rumare. Jaune was already up and preparing for the trip and instead of his Royal Robes that he often wears, he wears a standard blue Archmage robes that he got when he became the Archmage of the Arcane University which enhances his use of Magicka to its highest degrees. Of course, he still wears the Amulet of Kings.

He also came prepared with his standard shield, Auriel's Shield along with a Bound Sword spell. In case of range attacks, he can always rely on his skill in Magicka or use the School of Conjuration to summon a Bound Bow from Oblivion. A trip to a Dwemer Ruin always needs preparation.

Still, after waking up, he can still feel Aura and it never faded. 6 years, he already changed. He finally became a hero, but it never came without a cost. He had to make sacrifices. His ideas that the world is just good and evil and that power always comes to you instantly. No. The 2nd Great War proved that the world isn't like that at all and from his journey of being the Dragonborn. He had help from Lydia who thought her how to use sword and shield. Aela, who gave him lessons in Archery. Tolfdir who saw potential in the boy once he came there searching for a way home.

Being a hero doesn't mean that your journey is always being alone. It's that a hero always has people who built him up and with his effort, he became a hero. It only helped that Skyrim's caves and ruins always have the mentality of "Do or Die" for him to master swordsmanship, archery, and all schools of Magicka in a year.

He was on the Monument of the Fallen as it has a large open space that his transport can land in.

Aela then came before anyone, wearing her standard armor and a Daedric Bow. "So you came early?" He asked her.

"A Nord woman is always punctual, and as the Harbinger, I'm always punctual." She said. "But again, the excitement of a new adventure. Thanks for inviting me Jaune." She smiled.

"Of course, Aela." He said. This time Lydia was next, wearing a fully plated Ebony Armor with ebony weapons along with J'zargo wearing the Archmage of Winterhold robes. Finally, Serana arrived with Jaune's Pumpkin Pete's jacket with the hoodie on with leather pants and vampire boots and gloves.

"Seriously, Serana? After all these years, you still love my hoodie, don't you?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

She chuckled, "It's that comfy. This is the only clothing that made me comfortable."

He then scanned them, "So, everyone ready to go?"

All of them nodded, their faces filled with seriousness as this is, after all, an affair with the Arcane University. The Dragonborn just invited them but still, it felt like the old days when they went adventuring together in the caves and ruins of Skyrim. When a dragon attacks them, Jaune coordinates them like an orchestra, with him being the conductor and eventual striker while they do their job to the letter.

The Blades were no longer needed. After Delphine argued to him years ago that he has to slay Parthuurnax, the one dragon that is very kind, old and wise, he argued with them and cut their ties with them. Sure, they might've helped him but to kill a friend and a mentor isn't on his to-do list and someone commanding him so would mean cutting ties with them. Still, the without him, the Blades tried to rebuild itself but after the surrender of the Dragons to the Dovahkiin, their purpose was over.

Jaune then turned behind them and raised his head to the skies. Inside him was his Dragonborn Soul, powering his voice with the Thu'um. He channeled that energy and shouted to the skies. " **O - DAH - VIING!** "

And the dragon heard his call. The Dragon soared through the skies as it felt cold breeze in his red and white scales. It then saw the source of the call and there can only be one who can call it. It landed in the open space carefully as it knows that there is a monument nearby. " _Thuri._ What do you need, _Dovahkiin?"_

"Odahvhiing, _nii sahrot dovah._ " The Emperor spoke with the power of Thu'um lingering in every word, "I need you to fly us to _Keizaal_ in Dawnstar. However, I need you to land near the top of the Cathedral of Kagrenac."

" _Ol hi hind, Thuri."_ The Dragon then lowered its neck to them and they climbed on it. The dragon again soared through the skies of the Imperial City and headed towards the Pale.

* * *

The sun's rays came shining through their rooms. Team RWBY shared a room along with Team NPR. It was small but they could manage. Ruby and Blake were sleeping next to each other while Weiss in on the table, also sleeping. Yang was on the base of the bed, using their fur blankets to sleep. Ruby woke up groggily, stretching her arms. She then checked her scroll and it said there, "03:00 pm". Now she panicked if they woke up this late they wouldn't find Jaune!

"BLAKE! BLAKE!" She shook her, "WAKE UP WE NEED TO FIND JAUNE!"

Blake woke up abruptly, "What is wrong Ruby?" She asked her.

"It's already afternoon! We woke up late!"

Blakes eyes suddenly widened and she woke up Yang with Ruby waking up Weiss. They both shook them and they woke up abruptly.

Yang and Weiss grew out of their stupor and was about to ask what's going on, only to be replied, "WE WOKE UP LATE! WE NEED TO GO TO KAGRENAC NOW!" Both Ruby and Blake said in unison. They now have the look of dread on their faces.

"Oh, crap." Yang said as she burst out of the room and rapidly knocked NPR's room, "CEREAL GIRL AND COMPANY, WE HAVE TO FIND JAUNE NOW!" She screamed through the door.

Thoring was just minding his own business until Yang burst out the room, and begin shouting in the other room. He tapped his shoulder, "Lady, what is going on?" He asked her.

"Sir, we need to find Jaune now, we woke up late and now we might miss him!"

"Late? It's just 10:00 in the morning."

That got Yang's attention and stopped banging on the door. "10? Like it's not afternoon yet?"

"Yes, have you seen our clock there?" She saw the wall and there hanging was a clock reading, "10:02". By the time she read the time, Pyrrha opened the door. She is looking freshly awakened from her sleep as she removed her crown and let her red hair flow.

"Yang, what is going on?" She asked as she yawned.

Unable to form words due to her confusion, she called for Ruby. She then came immediately. "Rubes, you said its's afternoon, but the clock there says it's just 10 in the morning! Are you pulling some sort of prank?" Her iliac eyes then turned red.

"N-no!" She quickly defended, "I looked at my scroll and it said there it is 3 in the afternoon!" She then showed them her scroll, which really intrigued Thoring as he never seen one before. Seeing that there is clearly no solution, Yang went outside and she saw the sun's rays and it is still clearly morning.

Ruby then saw this. She scratched her hair in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. "Rubes..." She then quickly put her cloak hood over her head and muttered, "Sorry!" sheepishly.

Yang just sighed but decided not to sleep anymore. 10 am is enough time to prepare to go to Kagrenac again. "It's okay Rubes, in fact, 10 am is actually kinda nice if we're going to prepare to go back." She smiled.

Ruby then removed her hoodie and hugged her sister and she hugged back. It wasn't until Weiss called them out for breakfast. This time, they seated at the dining table where they ate Salmon Steak with Beef Stew, provided to them by Karita. They ate the meal in silence as they are focusing on their mission to retrieve Jaune.

Weiss pointed out to Ruby that now that they're in another dimension, clocks in their scrolls aren't accurate so everyone adjusted their time to the Standard Time of Tamriel.

After eating they began to prepare, tying up the fur blankets on them to act as an insulator as they trek to the mountains. They checked their supply of dust, and only Weiss seemed to have used half of hers. They don't have any money to buy Dust, and they are going home soon anyway. Since by the looks of it, Lien is useless here, and Thoring said they used "Septims" as their currency, making the whole economy of Tamriel a Gold Standard Economy.

They were about to go to Kagrenac as they are now prepared for their journey, but they approached Thoring to give their thanks, "Mr. Thoring, thank you for providing us everything and the information about Jaune. We really appreciate it." Ren said and he bowed to the man.

The innkeeper smiled and waved his hand, "It's all right. No harm was done. But be careful when you travel, next time."

"Thank you, Mr. Thoring!" The gladly said and waved goodbye as they left the Windspeak Inn. Now they saw the whole of Dawnstar, and they fell in awe now that they are witnessing the beauty of the land. The market down at the port was now lively as merchants sell their own wares. But now that they saw the people, they are really confused.

A human with long ears and green skin? Dark skin and red eyes with slightly elongated faces? A faunus that is almost a cat due to its skin filled with furs and tail? Are they just in Remnant but on another continent that they haven't discovered yet? It's like there a more than one kind of humans yet there are others different than human, but when they saw them interact in the market, its like they are citizens of a city. There is no prejudice against each other, and they are all interacting like they are the same.

Blake really took note of this. At Remnant, Faunus are being rated as 2nd Class Citizens, except at Menagerie. So long have they been fighting for equal rights among humans that extremism may be the only way for humans to take notice of how the Faunus are oppressed by hundreds if not thousands of years. But what she doesn't know was before, this doesn't happen at all in Skyrim.

"This is really getting weird," Weiss said as she saw the people in the market.

"I know but, at least I'm glad that in another world, the Faunus are treated as equals," Blake said. Now she knew that she can achieve Faunus Equality once they returned back to Remnant. The White Fang might return to its once pacifist self again.

They walked to their destination as people just stared at them due to their unusual outfits. They are nervous but still, they walked towards the exit of the city and to the base of the mountain. The guard on duty didn't mind them as they weren't a threat to the people of Dawnstar. They then walked towards the base of the mountain and walked to the path they took, their footsteps last night barely visible due to the snow last night.

While walking, now they got a full view of the coast to the Sea of Ghosts. Sure it might be just full of snow but the land of the Pale really looked like an untamed land that doesn't need to be exploited. Once they reached near the top they took a time for a breather, but they heard breathing. Breathing that wasn't theirs.

Team RWBY and NPR walked to the top, and there was the room open for them to see, but not for them to enter. It was being guarded by a dragon with pristine red and white scales. It was the Emperor's personal dragon, Odahviing.

A dragon?! That is the thing they only were told when they were children! Dragons aren't supposed to be real, they are fiction! But then the dragon spoke to them. IT SPOKE. "Hmm, you _kiir_ aren't supposed to be here." He said to them. A dragon that can talk? That can talk their language? What in the world did they get themselves into?

That is now a huge shocker for them, "Okay, does this land need to go any weirder?" Yang asked sarcastically.

" _Keizaal_ is not a weird place, _kul." _The dragon growled, making them shiver in fear. They don't know how to deal a dragon, let alone a sentient one.

"Umm, Mr. Dragon sir, ummm we need to go to that place," Ruby said.

"Kagrenac? I am commanded by the Emperor to guard and not let anyone pass through here. I'm not disobeying him." The dragon sternly said to them. "Now go! This is my last warning." And the dragon aimed his mouth at the sky and shouted to the air, " **YOL - TOOR - SHUL!"** The shout became power and that power became a breath of fire that intimidated Team RWBY and NPR.

They either have to battle this dragon and get in there or just retreat or wait for another opportunity, but there is one thing Team RWBY is infamous off, it's fighting things. They then unfurled their weapons, ready to take down this dragon, together with Team NPR. They will show this dragon that they came from a world of bloody evolution. However, they are no match for the might of a Dovah.

But before they can strike, the dragon shouted to them " **FUS - RO!"** making them being thrown back a few meters. Their auras took damage from 100% down to 40%. Good thing it isn't the full Unrelenting Force shout. Odahviing again used his fire breath shout to incinerate them, but he didn't know that they have Auras. But even if did they have their Auras, from 40% it jumped to just 2-3% percent.

"Blake! Pin down his neck! Weiss, use your gravity dust to trap him! Yang! Avoid his head and aim for his neck for attacks!" Ruby commanded them and with a nod, they followed. "Ren, shoot the dragon's wings! Nora, use your grenade launcher and aim for the wings! Pyrrha, with me. Now!" Without hesitation, they followed Ruby's orders.

The Dragon then tried to soar to the skies only for it to be pinned down to the ground by Weiss' gravity dust glyph. Blake tried to pin his neck, only to be met by his mouth, ready to strike at her but due to her dexterity, she dodged the attack. Yang then punched his neck and it took effect on the dragon but Odahviing used the first word of the Unrelenting Force shout to knock off Weiss, who was pinning her down. Now he soared to the skies to rain terror to this meddling children.

Nora aimed her Magnhild and shoot through his wings but he dodges them as he was dodging Ren's bullets from his Stormflower. Pyrrha and Ruby used the fire-arm modes of their weapons to aim and shoot the dragon only for the bullets to be deflected when it used the first word of Unrelenting Force.

It used his Frost Breath shout to make them even more vulnerable to another strike of Fire Breath. Finally, their Aura broke with the only barrier left to survive is their physiologic barriers. But just Odahviing would use it, it saw its master and his friends carrying a body. " _Thuri_ , some travelers here are trying to enter against your orders, should I incinerate them?" The mighty Dovah asked his master for a permission to kill them.

"No, Odahviing, that's enough. And thank you for informing me. Let me be the one to judge them as they are meddling with Arcane University affairs without any permission." The Emperor sternly said as he climbed out of the room.

Pyrrha breathes heavily as if she was tired from a fight, her knees and arms are on the ground, holding Milo. Never before was her Aura been shattered in a matter of minutes since her career in Mistral took off. And she, no, they were defeated by a mythical creature. It wasn't Grimm that has no sentience. It was a dragon that knows has it was doing, and by the looks of it, has more experience than them in terms of combat.

Then she heard a voice, a voice very familiar to her yet sounds older and more professional. The individual then rose up from the room.

He was wearing a blue robe with gold patterns on the sleeves and on the neck. On his neck was an amulet of red diamond that was shining very bright. And on his waist was a golden shield with intricate patterns that was glowing with some kind of power. She then saw his face. This can't be. But it is. Her mind isn't tricking her, he might have a few scars, his hair slightly longer than before but there was no mistaking it. It was the only conclusion, their lovable idiot goofball that they have been searching for 6 months, was in front of them, staring at them with his mouth agape in disbelief.

"Jaune?!"

* * *

...finally finished. If anyone is asking about who do I pair Jaune with. To be honest, I have no clue, so I think I'll let the chips fall where ever they may be. Or not since I think I suck at writing romance. Again, I tried to address some issues, especially with the dialogue since I suck at them. I hope I addressed those but again if not then please constructive criticisms are appreciated.

Regarding that, if I will include mods here. The Immersive College of Winterhold may be one on the list since it is appropriate in 5 years that the College improved but still, chances are low as I'm basing this on the lore and the core Skyrim game. Only those that make the game more immersive and realistic can be included so no Arissa or Mirai or Inigo, even though those are good mods themselves.

Also, thank you for the response, I really appreciate those kind words. Again, recommendations and constructive criticisms are welcome. So thank you for reading dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunion

* * *

 _1 Hour Ago, Cathedral of Kagrenac_

* * *

Odahviing landed them in the open space near the room. It was still early in the morning in Skyrim as Jaune could see the people of Dawnstar just preparing for the day ahead. He still felt the aura though, right in the city of Dawnstar. However, he has to do Arcane University affairs first as it is his duty as the Archmage to check and take care of his students, and with the help of his dragon, it made the task even easier to just fly to their destination.

Back at Beacon, he can't stand aerial transportation. But since he got used to air sickness due to flying with Odahviing every so often, he developed a resistance to it.

They dismounted to the ground and stretched for a bit, a warm-up before they went to the Cathedral. However, his dragon is there waiting for orders. "Odahviing. Guard the entrance here. Make sure no one enters without authorization from me." The Emperor commanded him.

" _Ol hi uth, Thuri."_ The Dragon obliged and waited there patiently as his master commanded him to do.

They then jumped down to the Teleportation Room that they haven't seen yet. J'zargo was keenly examining the suspended globes on the room while Jaune was checking the platform of the room with the lever. Jaune observed that there is a slot on the wall with various gears behind it. "This is the power source core and someone stole it." He said.

"Maybe, since the room is out in the open," Lydia said as she to investigates the room for clues.

"Maybe...let's go. There's nothing to find here." Jaune said and the crew all followed suit. They then stumbled upon the large room with the bridge and the water underneath, but this time, the water was even shallower than before. They tread carefully, not to alarm any Dwarven Spheres or Spiders that wonder this hall. However they noticed that this room became a battleground, and they could tell that it was fairly recent.

There was a floating dent Dwarven Sphere that was floating in the water and another one of those spheres destroyed. The Falmer burns look like it has been days since it happened together with the fallen pillars and the destroyed Dwarven Centurion. Clearly taken down by Vallus Beto due to the burn marks. However what caught the attention of Jaune was bullet casings.

Firearms haven't been discovered in Tamriel yet and suddenly there are bullet casings, and let alone two calibers? One .338 Lapua Magnum and the other one 9mm. Jaune read the back of the casings and there read, " _AMMUNITION MANUFACTURED BY THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY_."

"By the Nine..." he said in pure disbelief. The Cathedral of Kagrenac is only supposed to exist in Tamriel! Never did Jaune recalled a contact between the two worlds, if it did then his professor from 6 years ago, Dr. Oobleck would discuss it with them during history class. The sheer publicity of a world that no Grimm exists, races other than humans and people can do magic would cause a massive world news coverage! The only contact that Tamriel did with other than the Atmorans and Maormers civilizations was the Tsaeci hundreds of years ago, during the failed Invasion of Akavir by Uriel Septim V.

"What is it Jaune?" Serana asked him.

Jaune stood up and showed her the bullet casing, "This is from Remnant, Serana. This...this is just..impossible..there aren't even guns in Tamriel."

"Yeah, this one has not even seen one of these before," J'zargo said as he analyzed the casing, "Schnee Dust Company...like the one you've been telling us about?"

"Yes. So a person from my world has been here. C'mon lets move deeper, maybe we can find out more."

They delve in deeper into the Cathedral and saw more used bullet shells scattered around the place, a destroyed Dwarven Sphere and dried blood. There was nothing special to see. No Dwarven constructs are attacking them and all of the Falmer in the Cathedral are dead. The only thing that they're doing right now is investigating what happened here.

They then stumbled upon the entrance of the Cathedral after going into the corridor. Once they saw it, they were amazed. The stone carving on the walls that depict the construction of the Numidium, the unpowered replica of the three artifacts to control the Heart of Lorkhan and the Dwemer Armor that are in battle position. It was amazing, especially to J'zargo and Jaune who are both Archmages and can't wait to share their findings with their fellow mages back at their own respective colleges.

Jaune cast candlelight for him to see the carvings more clearly then examined the carvings on the wall, "Keening, Sunder, Wraithguard...this is a depiction of the construction of the Brass God. And there is other information herein Dwemeris."

"Maybe they were testing to see if they can go to Aetherius?" Serana questioned.

"Maybe, who knows what happened to them?" He asked a rhetorical question. There are many theories regarding where the Dwemer went after the Battle of the Red Mountain. Some scholars said that maybe they achieved Divinity, but most of them agree that they were wiped out due to them being blasphemous to every Pantheon that there is, especially by Vivec. Many are just theories without specific data to back them up to be accepted as facts, some treated their disappearance as another "Dragon Break" or a Time-Wound.

Jaune tried to read the text on the wall but he can't translate the text, it is all in Dwemeris. Even he can't translate it as he was no source. He then gave up and observed the replicas of the Tools of Kagrenac. Keening is the only one that was in his possession while the other two were gone. And this is the most closest thing to the original. Even though unpowered, they are still dangerous artifacts. And if someone stole the replicas, it might motivate them to find the Heart of Lorkhan.

He then kept all of it in his bag, for him to store it in his vault back at the Imperial City.

They then opened the door to the entrance, only to be welcomed by the corpse of Vallus Beto. Aela tried to feel his pulse in the neck and palm and when she didn't felt it, she turned to Jaune and shook his head. Jaune just looked down, curled his eyebrows and sighed.

A student of his died. Even though he warned him not to go, still he didn't listen and it cost him his life. The Emperor wasn't angry at all. How was he supposed to be angry if his student already died? There was only regret and the pain for him to deliver the news to his family. The Archmage will pay all of the funeral expenses and the family would get a five-year pension from the University. Even though it has Vallus Beto's fault for him getting killed, still, he was a student of the Arcane University.

Lydia carried the corpse and they went straight ahead to the exit. However, they reach an area that was blocked by the earth at the other side, there is a collapsed bridge right under a raging river of water and the only way for them to get out was the way they went in. Seeing this, they turned again and went back where they came from.

The aura that he is feeling then came very near and it was on the way they came in. He then walked faster due to his curiosity much to the doubt of his companions, "Jaune, what's wrong?" Serana said worryingly.

Jaune sped up and they reached the room with the Dwarven Centurion "Someone is trying to enter." They then heard Odahviing using Thu'um to drive away the intruders. "Let's go!" He ran towards the Teleportation Room and felt the Aura suddenly vanished and Odahviing saw this so he landed to report to his master.

" _Thuri_ , some travelers here are trying to enter against your orders, should I incinerate them?" Odahviing asked.

Jaune was furious that someone tried to enter the Cathedral, and even has the defiance to battle against his personal dragon, "No, Odahviing, that's enough. And thank you for informing me. Let me be the one to judge them as they are meddling with Arcane University affairs without any permission." He sternly said as he stomped.

He then got out of the room to see who the intruders were and are going to let them go with only a warning. However, a scolding from the Emperor isn't to be taken to lightly, after all, he has the power to get rid of someone's soul in an instant with his Thu'um and trap them to the Soul Cairn for the whole eternity.

However, when he saw who the perpetrators were, he stood in shock. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open wide. It was his friends from back Remnant. So that's where the aura came from! And the fact that the only aged for a few months, and them having eyebags, they look young compared to him! He was gone from Remnant for six years in his understanding.

He wanted to immediately hug them and tell them that he missed them very much and forgot to say thank you to them, but they still tried to enter even if his dragon said not to. Even if this might be a heartwarming reunion, he wouldn't just throw his position being the Archmage of the Arcane University. Even his friends has no escape when it comes to his instructions. He wouldn't let them go without a good scolding.

* * *

"Jaune?!"

Team RWBY and NPR were in shock once they saw the older Jaune staring at them. They were about to say something, but he completely recomposed himself and gave them a calm and calculated glare that sent shivers down their spine. They never saw Jaune this intimidating, let alone on a reunion. He put his hands on his back and straightened his back to prepare them for a good ol' scolding.

His stature was far from what they've seen at Beacon. From what they've heard he is the Hero of Dawnstar, Dragonborn of Legend, and the Emperor of Tamriel. They are facing a much older Jaune. They haven't seen his power and semblance since he was the weakest fighter in Beacon six months ago but his pose and glare are very fierce, far from what they've seen of him and that made them shut their mouths.

"Team RWBY and NPR. How unexpected of you." He said, keeping their eyes on them at all times, "You stepped in Arcane University affairs, you tried to enter despite the warnings of my dragon not to go to the Cathedral and by the looks on your faces, you even entered WITHOUT the permission of a nearby Archmage." As he flipped through them a bullet casing, gaining a guilty face from Ruby.

"And if you all expect to go unpunished, then you're all wrong." Never had they saw Jaune being this authoritative and assertive. He is almost being like Glynda Goodwitch when he is reprimanding them! And the fact that they're fellow blondies made his scolding more terrifying on their part. But they accepted it, they are still guilty that Jaune "left" Beacon. However, his expression softened and turned into a sad smile, "But...it's good to see you all again."

He then was met with Pyrrha him to the ground with the two giving him a very tight hug. "JAUNE!" She yelled as she held the Emperor in her arms. This is it! The moment that she was waiting for in six months! All of those when she is crying and training alone in the rooftops. Those times when she desperately prayed for a higher entity for him to just appear to him or give her a clue to where he is. Truly, destiny guided her here, to find him in another dimension.

Jaune was about to speak up until he felt dampness on his robes and sniffling from Pyrrha. Six years is really a long time and he left Remnant without even a single goodbye. He then silently hugged her tight while she cried happily on his robes. The rest of Team RWBY and NR were sniffling as they observed the heartwarming reunion of two partners.

Pyrrha lifted her head up to see Jaune, who was smiling at her, but she averted her gaze, "I'm so sorry Jaune. I've been nothing but a burden to you. Because of me, you left Beacon. I'm so sorry." They also averted their gaze as they themselves felt guilty of him "leaving" Beacon. Then instead of Jaune pushing her away, just like she expected, he hugged her again.

"Pyrrha, it isn't your fault that I left. And why would I be angry with you? You're my partner and best friend. In fact, I should thank you," He then turned to them, "All of you. It's been six long years since I have seen all of your faces. You're all my friends and if there is one thing I would say after all these times, then that would be thank you." All of them are in shock. They didn't expect Jaune to thank them and they themselves wanted to say sorry to him, especially Weiss.

They were so overwhelmed with joy that they jumped into Jaune and commenced a group hug. He still remembered those times when Nora always says group hug and he ends up getting squished into it. Still, in this one, he ends up getting squished which Odahviing found hilarious.

They let go and saw a panting Jaune breathing for air. "Six years and this is the payoff?"

"Six years? You've only been gone in Remnant for six months!" Ruby said.

Jaune widened his eyes, "So that explains why you all look so young...I expected you to all to be full-fledged hunters and huntresses by now...then..how did you get here?"

"We came from there," Ren then pointed to the open teleportation room, "We were doing a mission Ozpin gave to us until Nora pulled the lever on the room and that thing teleported us here. We tried to go back but the room only dropped this." Weiss then showed the crest of Aetherium to Jaune.

The Emperor observed the Aetherium in interest. It was almost the same one that he got 5 years ago to create the Aetherium Staff. He then observed that there is a dim on the Aetherium, meaning that energy on it has been depleted. "So, that how you came here...it all makes sense now...Mr. Beto used the Cathedral, thinking he would go to a Plane of Oblivion, despite my warnings." He clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

Once he said it, they widened their eyes, "Wait, you're the Archmage that the guy is talking about, Jaune? Like a mage mage? You can use magic? And are you also an Emperor? Just like Mr. Thoring is saying?" Ruby said excitedly.

He then turned to her, "Yes Ruby. Ren, did you discovered any documents when you're inside?" Ren nodded and handed him the Accounts of Vallus Beto and didn't notice that the other's jaws dropped with him casually saying that he is a person who can do actual magic and an Emperor. He read it quickly as only one page was legible, the others smudged with dried blood that messed with the ink.

He sighed. A student died due to not listening to his warnings. Even though that earlier, he saw that he took down Falmers and Dwarven Constructs by himself, it cost him his life. "Vallus Beto is such a promising student. A great pyromancer. Yet his reckless pursuit of recognition cost him his life. Thank you for giving this to me Ren. Even during the times we hadn't met yet in Tamriel, you are all helping me." He smiled at them.

"Wait, Jaune. Are you an Emperor? Of what?" Weiss said, still her mind couldn't comprehend everything. Awhile ago Dragons, then Jaune appearing, then him now confirming that what Thoring said was true?

"I'm the Emperor of Tamriel. The continent that you are standing on right now. And the legitimacy of my rule comes with the Amulet of Kings," He then showed it to them, "If you decide to wear the Amulet without my blood, it would slip off, proving that you aren't worthy of wearing my Amulet and the throne."

Weiss still couldn't believe this and decided to grab it and put it on her, and when she put it on, it slipped off. She tried again and again but still, it slips 100% of the time. "Ruby, you try it!"

Ruby then tried to put the Amulet on and still it slip off, then Yang. Then Blake until all of them tried it but it slipped off no matter how hard they tried to put it on. Jaune then picked the Amulet of Kings from the ground and put it on, this time it didn't slip off. They were amazed. An Amulet that can slip off anyone unworthy of a position? Still, they were little unfazed once they learned that Jaune is indeed the Emperor. Where are his armies? His advisors?

"If you still need convincing then I'll show you the Imperial City once I'm done with my business at the Arcane University."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Yes, and you're also a mage? That's preposterous! No one can cast magic! It's only the stuff of legends!"

To prove her wrong, he just gathers up enough magicka from both of his palms, holding them together and putting it in front of his face, making it look like he is praying. He floated slightly as he gathered more and more magicka to the amusement and amazement of Team RWBY and NPR but it didn't stop there. When he landed they didn't expect there to be more until Jaune aimed both of his hands into the sky and concentrated beam of lightning continued to pour out from his two hands.

To say that they were amazed was an understatement. Their jaws dropped in sheer disbelief once Jaune just produced lightning out of nowhere! It's clear that he didn't use dust and the release of the lightning is continuous! Even Dust cannot produce this kind of power! And if it is his semblance, then that is a very powerful semblance indeed!

Once Jaune was done demonstrating Magicka to them, he was really amused with their reactions. Ruby was ecstatic along with Nora, but the rest of them just stared at him as if they seen a real-life ghost. He then chuckled, "I always wanted to do that and seeing it right now, I am very satisfied."

Nora was about to speak up until somebody behind Jaune's back coughed for attention. They then saw people who they aren't familiar with. The first one was a person wearing an all black armor, carrying the dead body of Vallus Beto. The second one was a lady with war paint on her face, she wears armor that makes it very fitting in this land. The next one was a person who they are thinking is a faunus but it almost looks like he isn't a faunus, he wears grey robes with a grey hood. And finally was a woman who was wearing Jaune's Pumpkin Pete's Hoodie with the hood on.

"So, these are your friends from your homeworld Jaune?" Serana said as she stared suspiciously over the Spartan for hugging Jaune too tightly earlier.

Jaune then turned to Serana, "Yes, Serana. The ones I'm talking about." He said. When they saw her wearing his own hoodie, they concluded one thing.

Yang pointed to the vampire, "Jaune is that your girlfriend-"

"No," both Jaune and Serana said as they both blushed and looked away from each other, "We're umm best friends." Jaune said nodding and nudging Serana, "Right?"

"Y-yeah! And this hoodie is just comfy, he gave it to me for my birthday." She shrugged, "I'm Serana Volkihar by the way. Jaune's Adventuring Buddy and Personal Bodyguard." She smiled. Now that got slightly on the nerves of Pyrrha and Ruby. He is their blonde knight! Little did they know nor accept that a mere knight is just far below Jaune's current stature.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune's partner back at Beacon." Pyrrha said as she shook the hand of Serana and gave her a slight glare which she noticed, and when she shook her hand, she felt it was cold.

"I'm Ruby Rose! Huntress in training and Jaune's first friend!" The little weapon enthusiast said and she unfurled her child, "And this is my Cresent Rose!"

Jaune facepalmed because he knew Ruby would do this. Even six years would make you remember your old friends' quirks. Serana just couldn't help but chuckle in Ruby's childlike but unchildlike antics.

Weiss then stepped forward and introduced herself, curtsying herself, "My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

She thrusts her arm forward, pointed her thumb to herself, and grinned, "Name's Yang Xiaolong!"

"Blake Belladonna," Blake said in a monotone as she bowed to Serana to show her gratitude.

Ren then bowed to Serana in a similar fashion, "My name is Lie Ren. Thank you for-"

"NORA!" Nora interrupted him and jumping in front of him.

Jaune laughed at Nora's antics. Nostalgia was just coming through him in this day. After introducing themselves, his friends of Tamriel began to introduce themselves to them.

The first one was the Harbinger, she stood proud of them and the black bow and quiver on her back made her intimidating to them, "My name is Aela the Huntress. Harbinger of the Companions of Skyrim. Only those who have the courage to be a warrior can join the Companions."

"You're a huntress?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes. Another huntress! Just like what she aspires to be!

"No. I hunt animals." The Harbinger quickly replied.

"This one wishes to introduce himself also." The Archmage of Winterhold intervened. They were again slightly shocked that a Faunus was in Tamriel, but it is a very different Faunus than they are used to. "This one's name is J'zargo, Archmage of the College of Winterhold." The Khajiit smiled.

"Are you a Faunus?" Blake asked in curiosity.

"Faunus? J'zargo only knows that because of Jaune's homeworld. Humans with traits of animals, hmm? However, J'zargo is of the Khajiit, from the warm sands of Elsweyr. South of Cyrodiil, yes? J'zargo isn't a faunus."

The housecarl then lets go of the body for J'zargo to cast a telekinesis spell on it, which amazed and intrigued the residents of Remnant about magicka even more. Lydia then removed her helmet to reveal her face to them, "I am Lydia. Guildmaster of the Fighter's Guild of Tamriel and the Personal Housecarl of Jaune as I am sworn to carry his burdens."

"Jaune, you have a bodyguard now?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I have since when I became the Thane of Whiterun six years ago." He casually replied. "Well now introductions are out of the way, what are you planning to do? Would you like to come with me to Cyrodiil?"

They were excited to see this new world but even though that they are indeed excited, they need to go home. "We would but...we need to return Jaune...with you.." Pyrrha said to him.

Jaune then analyzed the Aetherium again and found no more energy left in the crest, all of it was depleted and the crest itself isn't volatile anymore, "I'm afraid you're all stuck here. If you even try finding Aetherium that is refined and ready to use here in Tamriel, you better just go looking for a Daedric Prince to reward you. Those who know the secrets of it has long been gone, thousands of years ago. The only way for anyone of you all to return to Remnant is either we treat Remnant as another Plane of Oblivion and create an Oblivion Gate for the two worlds and times to connect, or for the Divines to transport us there, which is highly unlikely."

"So, what you're saying is that we're stuck and the way that we can get home is impossible?" Blake asked him.

"I'm not saying its impossible but it would take many days or even weeks for Valerica to come up with a mixture of ingredients. And seeing that time here compared to Remnant is different, with time here being slower, we can afford time."

"So what do we do now, now that we can't go home."

Jaune gave them a smile, his signature goofy smile but under it was more something sinister. "You'll come with me to the Arcane University for me to give you your punishments for not following the warnings of my dragon."

Team RWBY and NPR gave a nervous smile. For six months of finding him in Vale, they never expected it to be from another world. Now that they are in it, they met a mature, much older Jaune that is going to give them a punishment. Was it all worth it? All that trouble of transporting to another world then suddenly being punished by Jaune, who was six months ago, the weakest in Beacon, and now that he demonstrated his power, can be much more powerful than them? Even if all of this was in the back of their heads, there are two words that lingered in their mind, "Worth it."

* * *

And that is now done. To be honest, this is the hardest chapter I have to write. There are many characters that I have to introduce to Team RWBY and NPR and the reunion, it got 2 rewrites since I want it to be authentic and original at the same time. I hope it delivers and you all enjoyed this chapter.

I applied one mod for this and it's the Mystic Knight mod by yukl in the Nexus when Jaune was casting the Master Lightning Spell since I think the animations on the mod are subtle yet powerful at the same time compared to the vanilla animations.

Regarding the shipping. To be honest, I'm an Arkos shipper and a little Lancaster. But I get it that some people wanted it to be Jaune x Serana, which I also agree and share sentiments with since it's more realistic. However, as of now, I still can't decide whether or not make it just friends or romance since again I suck at romance. And if someone is going to ask if I will do Harem since Jaune is the Emperor, no.

I tried to address constructed criticisms that I got at the last chapter and it is very appreciated that people do that. Thank you for it. Again, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome. I hope this chapter delivers to all of your expectations and thank you for reading, dear readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trial by Combat

* * *

The Dragon soared through the skies of Skyrim and now is entering Cyrodiil. Team RWBY and NPR are in awe while they are on the back of Odahviing. They are really riding a dragon that is real! Jaune saw their faces while sightseeing and just whispered to Serana who was on his back, with her head leaning on his back and arms wrapping on his waist, "They have the same reaction as I was when I rode Odahviing to Skuldafn." He said and Serana giggled.

"Well, this is the first time they have seen and rode a dragon." She lazily replied as she just relaxed on his back.

Once they got a view of the Imperial City, Team RWBY and NPR stare at it with awe with the glistening waters of Lake Rumare along with the architecture of the Outer and Inner districts of the city. But what stood the most was the White-Gold Tower, a new version of it, rebuilt from the ashes of the First Great War when the tower was sacked and nearly destroyed and almost all of the Elder Scrolls are stolen by the Third Aldemeri Dominion. It is a great thing that they surrendered the Elder Scrolls at the end of the Dominion during this era.

The newly rebuilt White-Gold Tower was larger than before. And the contrast of white granite stone reinforced with Magicka and gold makes the tower stand out among the rest of the buildings in the Imperial City. It was finished during the first quarter of Jaune's first year of reigning as an Emperor as it was commissioned during the Mede Dynasty.

Odahviing landed them near the Monument of the Fallen and they all dismounted but Lydia stays mounted on the dragon, "Odahviing, get Lydia to Cheydinhal and return her back here once her burdens have been lifted, am I understood?"

"As you command, _Thuri_." The Dragon said and again it leaped up and soared to the skies to head east of Cyrodiil towards Cheydinhal.

They were still in shock that Jaune of all people commands a dragon. A DRAGON. A thing that just whipped their aura without effort. They were still in a daze that Jaune was waving his hand in front of their faces. "Hello? RWBY and NPR to Tamriel? You in there?"

They got out of their stupor and Ruby was the first one to speak up, "Jaune, how did you command a dragon? I mean really how?!"

"I'll tell you all once at dinner since its really a long story." He smiled. They then noticed the giant obelisk that they landed near on, noticing the names that are etched on the monument and the Statue of Arkay on the top.

"Jaune, what is this?" Blake asked curiously as she read the names of various people she doesn't know.

Jaune then turned at the Obelisk, "That? It's the Monument of the Fallen. It serves as a reminder of all those who died in the 2nd Great War, three years ago. And all of the names that you can read in the obelisk are people who died in it."

"Ohhh...a war memorial then?"

He put his hands unto his waist and walked towards it, "To be blunt yes. Let's go." He said and they followed him since they still don't know the city that well.

They then observed the foreign architecture of the city like they were tourists. Jaune led them to the Inner Districts while crossing the bridge and they noticed that people bow or say "Hail!" to Jaune when he walks in their direction. Maybe Jaune really is an Emperor just like he said he was. They still couldn't comprehend his position because of just an Amulet not falling from his neck.

Once they were in the Inner Districts, they then saw a diverse amount of people, more diverse than Remnant itself. There were again humans that have elongated faces and pointed ears, along with dark, green and sometimes brown skinned. Some are lizards who can walk upright and Khajiits. "Jaune? Are those human?" Yang asked him.

"No. They are elves, and you can distinguish them by their skin color. High Elves have yellow skin, Dark Elves have dark skin, Wood Elves have brown skins. They are different from humans due to their higher affinity in Magicka but still, they are citizens of Tamriel."

"Magicka? Like your semblance?"

"No. Earlier was just Magicka but my semblance is...a special case, I'll tell you all about it at dinner." He said as he walked ahead of them beside Serana to the newly rebuilt Imperial Palace. Once they entered the gate, they were in awe of how huge the White-Gold Tower is. It was surrounded by various statues that they don't know off and gravestones of dead people. They were greeted by troops of the Imperial Legion that are arranged in two rows, with each hoisting their swords to greet His Majesty.

They wore ebony pauldrons and vambraces with a black cuirass that has the logo of the Empire, engraved in gold. They also have ebony shins, sabatons, and faulds with an ebony imperial helmet. They are the best of the best of Tamriel's warriors, mostly made of Orcs, Redguards, and Nords. Within their ranks, they also have mages that wore the same armor, with them not having swords but are experts in Destruction and Restoration Magicka. They were mostly made of Elves and Bretons.

The Imperial Dragon Regiment, they are the best mages and warriors Tamriel has to offer and they are loyal only to the Emperor. Even the Elder Council cannot influence their resolve and loyal to the Emperor to their deaths. However, they are only the fangs of the regiment. It still has wings, and ears, them being the intelligence unit of the regiment.

"ALL HAIL EMPEROR ARC!" The Regiment shouted once the Emperor entered the palace grounds.

Now Team RWBY and NPR have to believe that Jaune is an Emperor. Troops who look battle-hardened are saluting him! And they look very serious and not to be messed with.

The Emperor then raised his hand, "Troops of the Imperial Dragon Regiment, we have guests for tonight." He then showed him his friends from Remnant and they stood embarrassed, "I want you to show them the same respect that you are giving to me. Am I understood?" He said with power.

"YES, SIR!" They replied and Jaune dismissed them by just waving his hand nonchalantly. They walked ahead towards the door of the tower which had the logo of the Empire engraved on it. Then Jaune turned his head on them.

"Guys, welcome to my home." Jaune smiled and they just kept getting surprised and surprised. It's like every turn where they go in Tamriel they are just being on a ride full of surprises.

Nora then held both of his shoulders, "This is your home, Fearless Leader?! This tower?! Whoaahh..." And then turned again to admire the tower. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She said as she leaped off the ground.

It was indeed awesome as the tower itself outside was magnificent. When they went inside, the only light source that they got were lamps filled with unknown substances that makes natural light. And they entered into a new separate room where there were again the Imperial Dragon Guard on the sides guarding the Throne.

There were banners of the Empire hoisted on the walls and pillars with lamps. Behind the Ruby Throne was a golden Avatar of Akatosh, with its mouth pointed towards the door. The supposed table of the Elder Council was moved elsewhere in the city after it was destroyed during the First Great War and now are on a separate building in the Outer Temple District and was replaced by this Throne Room.

And finally was the Ruby Throne that is on a platform of stairs lead by a red carpet. The Throne was very intricate designs on the marble, having a red cushion with perpendicular line patterns. On the top of the throne was a Red Diamond, reminiscent of the Amulet of Kings.

Jaune walked ahead of them and sat comfortably and crossed his legs on the throne while Serana was standing beside him. They heard Nora saying: "JAUNE'S KING OF THE CASTLE!" repeatedly as they observed him on the Throne. He really wasn't kidding. He really is an Emperor. No one can just casually make a room this magnificent and just call it a room. No, this is a legitimate Throne Room of a legitimate monarch that is their long lost friend.

"Now for your punishment," Jaune smiled deviously and put his hand on his chin, "I want you all to fight me."

Now they are confused, "Fight you? That's our punishment?" Yang said disbelievingly, "Right now?"

"Well, I'm giving you a chance. I want you all to fight me in the Arena at the Arena District by tonight since your Aura has already been replenished by then. If you all can't deplete my Aura to zero then I would let you clean every corner of my Imperial Palace without the use of magicka or semblance."

Yang just crossed her arms and smiled, "You call that a punishment? You're on, Vomit Boy!"

Team RWBY and NPR all cheered. They know they would win, even though that they showed his prowess in magicka earlier, they know they would win because they're facing Jaune of all people. They have Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby on their side! The top three best fighters of Beacon! Pyrrha being the only one undefeated and developed a new technique that even Jaune couldn't expect it.

Jaune analyzed their confidence and sure enough, he knew it can cause their defeat. It was their same confidence that he saw during his time in Beacon and he is glad that he didn't catch on to that. What he gained was the confidence to improve one's self from defeat. He strived to be the Dragonborn years ago and he achieved it, not through magic schmagic or a one-day training montage, but through great perseverance and effort. His first year in Tamriel might as well be a one-year training of collecting the most powerful artifacts in Tamriel.

He muttered under his breath when only Serana can hear, "Lesson One: Never Underestimate Your Enemies." Serana just closed her eyes and chuckled because she knew who is the victor from the start.

"Then what would we get in return?" Weiss asked the Emperor.

"A weapon from my personal arsenal, however, to the person who will only give the final blow." He smiled.

"No thank you, Vomit Boy. Our weapons are enough to kick your butt, but still, we accept your challenge!" Yang unfurled her Ember Celica and punched it together, ready for a fight.

However, Ruby, once she heard the two words, "Personal Arsenal", immediately used her semblance to show up in-front of Jaune. The little weapon enthusiast breathe in deeply and said: "SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOW ME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!SHOWME!"

Jaune facepalmed and sighed while Yang was laughing and Weiss and Blake were snickering, "I'll show it to you later Crater Face." Ruby's eyes then lit up but Jaune lifted a finger, "That is **IF** you can defeat me later." And he smiled deviously.

Ruby then pouted, making it look like that he stole a cookie from her. Yang was there to console the little reaper, "Cheer up, Rubes! We'll win anyway." Yang smiled directly at Jaune who then smiled in return, never revealing his true power to them. Psychological warfare is effective after all and he learned it during the Skyrim Civil War. He won't tell his semblance to them, he will show it.

"Don't worry. I'll have the Palace cooks ready your meals. So relax and prepare for your "Trial by Combat"." Jaune assured them. He then called upon one of his Imperial Dragon Guards, "Rayya." And the Guard immediately march to the Throne and kneeled in front of the Emperor. "Rayya, lead them to the kitchen and wait for them to be finished. By three-thirty in the afternoon, I want you to lead them to the Arena."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Redguard replied.

The Emperor stood from his Throne, however before he leaves, Pyrrha was about to ask a question, "Where will you go Jaune?"

"I have to attend a business with the Arcane University. So just enjoy yourselves while you eat and prepare your minds later." He said.

"But we just got you back, Jaune," Pyrrha said worryingly.

"Please. I know. I missed you all, but I can't ignore my responsibilities." He said as he left with Serana.

They are left with Rayya who stood emotionless and Yang spoke up, "Man, Jaune's got it good, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Nora asked her.

"Have you ever noticed? He is an Emperor for crying out loud! Six months ago he was our friend now he is an Emperor and is really rich! It still a good thing that he is still our friend and hasn't forgotten about us. But he also changed."

* * *

After their discussion in the Throne room, Rayya lead them to the Dining Room on the second floor of the Tower. They were amazed when they saw the dining room. It has a very long wooden table in the middle of the room with chairs beside on it. On the far end of the room was a fireplace with a large painting of Uriel Septim V, depicting his voyage to Akavir.

They were observing the various ornaments and paintings that only when a servant comes inside with carts full of meals did they remember that they were supposed to eat. They sat down quietly as their host wasn't there at all and was on a meeting with people they don't know. Once the food was served they were amazed that the food that they got was a full course meal that only the elite of Remnant, like Weiss, can eat. Even Weiss herself is surprised. Jaune is really rich.

Once they were done, they just relaxed just as they were told and talked about how Jaune changed and they were really surprised that he did.

"Like I really wasn't expecting him to be some kind of monarch now," Blake said.

"Did you even see the laser that was coming out of his hands? He was like "WOOOSSSHSHHHH"! And we are like "WOAAAAAAAHHH"." Nora said as he was imitating their reactions earlier that day.

"Nora, our reactions aren't like that." Ren clarified.

"Oh, it sure is mister!" Nora retorted back with a grin.

Meanwhile, in the Arcane University, Jaune was being updated by Lydia who just returned from Cheydinhal. They were at the Top-Floor of the University Tower where the Archmage Quarters were. Lydia was discussing him how the Beto family reacted to his death.

"The mother was angry, Jaune. They blamed the University for this." Lydia said.

"I know this was going to happen. Have you explained what happened, that I warned him not to go?"

"Yes, but still they are angry. You have to get to Cheydinhal to speak to them personally if you want for this to not go out of proportion."

Jaune contemplated for a moment. And he went to a mirror and channeled his magicka through it as he contacted the Cheydinhal Mages Guild branch. The mirror then showed an image of a female altmer that has blonde hair and was wearing the standard blue robes of the Mages Guild. At first, she was surprised to see the Archmage contacting her, "Elenhil Athaine." The Archmage said gaining the attention of the Altmer.

"Y-yes, Archmage." The Altmer stuttered.

"I want you to send a message to the Beto family that the Archmage will personally see them tomorrow at dawn to hear their grievances."

"It will be done, Archmage." Elenhil bowed and the image disappeared as Jaune stopped channeling his magicka on the mirror.

He then sighed. He knew it would turn out like this and he is responsible for it. He would try to talk things out with the family at least. "Lydia, you can return to the Guild now." And Lydia used the teleporter to transport her down. Meanwhile, Jaune sat in his chair and reflected what happened today. Him finally meeting his friends from Remnant that he missed so much. Them in shock that he is a mage and now an Emperor of all things. Serana was again beside him.

"You seem very bothered today," Serana said as she leaned on the wall.

He sighed, "Well, I finally met my friends from Remnant after all these years, yet a student of me died. Two very opposites happening at the same time. They knew me back at Beacon as this scraggly guy but now that I'm an Emperor, I'm afraid of them discovering the things. Some of the horrible things that I've done during my time here in Tamriel. Would they still consider me their friend who changed due to necessity, or an evil one. Just like my fake transcripts." He asked rhetorically and chuckled darkly.

Serana came to him and held his hand, "Jaune, I'm not the optimistic guy, you know it already." She chuckled, "But I think they would accept you. They have accepted you for what you are back at your homeworld. That's what friends are for, right? Accepting who you are? Just like you viewed me, years ago."

She then smiled warmly, "I'm a vampire. Then you're of the Dawnguard. But you see a good in me that I haven't seen in a human. You accepted who am I wholeheartedly. You even defended me in-front of...of Harkon. If that is not the single greatest thing...other than your jacket...then I don't know what is."

She sat on his thighs, and hugged his head, enveloping in her chest and whispered in his ear, "You might be an Emperor, you might have huge responsibilities, but I'm sure they'll accept you. Just as you did to me years ago. You're Jaune after all."

Jaune laughed once he listened to her speech, "Wow, really? A cheesy speech from you?" He teased.

"Hey, your smile is very cheesy so why not pair it with a speech that is also cheesy?" She teased back.

"It was cheesy but thank you. I needed it." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. Their heartbeats going into a rhythm.

"Hey, can we cuddle like this for a while?" Serana asked him.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Rayya then lead them to the Arena District but as they went to the district, people are staring at them with their outlandish outfits. They didn't mind as they were sightseeing everything. When they got to the Arena District, it was impressively huge. Not as huge as Amity Colosseum but it was indeed an Arena with seats for the guests, vomitoriums for people to exit in, and a royal box, reserved for the Emperor.

They then saw Jaune together with Serana, waiting for them in the Royal Box. There were no spectators at all, only Jaune, Serana, Rayya and them. Jaune was still wearing his Archmage Robes. He still has Auriel's Shield around his waist, however, on his back was the Staff of Magnus that he gained when Mirabelle Ervine sent him to get it six years ago.

"So you have all arrived," Jaune said and he jumped from the royal box to the Arena. Rayya went to the Royal Box to signal the guards to close the gates and activate the Magicka Dome, for any magicka nor projectile to harm the audience that is non-existent.

"Ready to get your kick but, Vomit Boy?" Yang said as she unfurled Ember Celica. All of them then unfurled their weapons, ready to fight Jaune but still, they're going to take it easy, it is Jaune after all. He then subconsciously activated his Aura and prepared for Team RWBY and NPR to make an opening move.

"This is a duel between the Emperor of Tamriel and Residents of Remnant!" There was a huge silence that enveloped them and the tension was very high. Team RWBY and NPR knew they would win but the Emperor had defeated fate before and he will defeat it again.

"...BEGIN!" Rayya shouted. Jaune first Dragonhide from his palm, enveloping him in reinforced magicka. His Aura now has an impenetrable barrier around it. Ruby and Weiss used their ice flower team projectile move for Jaune to be put into place while Pyrrha and Nora prepared for a pincer maneuver in two directions. Jaune noticed this and casts his Greater Ward spell with his right hand to counter ice flower.

He then channeled his Thu'um from his soul and shouted," **! WULD - NAH - KEST !"** To the shock of Ruby and Weiss, Jaune appeared in front of them immediately. He then cast a Chain Lightning spell and aimed it at Weiss, and it took effect. The lightning chained to them and damaged their Aura by 20 %. Jaune then grabbed his Staff of Magnus and used to siphon Ruby's Aura. Her aura immediately jumping from 80% down to just 30%.

He then saw Ren aiming his Stormflower at him and Yang with her eyes red, ready to pummel him with her fist for harming her sister. He lifted Auriel's Shield and blocked Yang's fists flawlessly. While doing this he cast frostbite for her stamina to weaken and when the shield was full of charge, he countered by bashing his shield unto her body, immediately throwing her into the Arena walls.

Blake then used the Kusarigama form of her Gambol Shroud to grab Yang and spin her back to Jaune. But Jaune saw this and shouted, " **FUS! "** to stagger her.

Team RWBY and NPR regrouped for them to reorganize their plan. While Jaune was staring at them, waiting for their next move, barely making a sweat. This is a fight they weren't expecting. They expected that Jaune is defeated by now, but by the looks of it, most of their Aura is now at 60% while Ruby is at 30%.

"So that's Jaune's semblance huh? Similar to Ruby's." Weiss said.

Before they could even formulate a plan, Jaune started his assault with his Staff of Magnus and siphon Pyrrha's remaining Aura but it stopped when Ruby commanded her teammates to initiate "Freezerburn" and the Arena was filled with mist. Now they knew that they have the advantage but Jaune cast a detect life spell from the School of Mysticism and he could see them with a purple aura surrounding them Blake and Ren were at his backs.

Ninjas they were but Jaune destroyed the Dark Brotherhood before, a more superior class of assassins than them. He rested his shield unto his hip and put the Staff on his back. He then cast his Thunderbolt spell from both of his hands and released it to the two, crippling their Auras to 0%, the ping on their scrolls indicating it so. They didn't expect the lightning to travel so fast that it already crippled their Auras once they realized it.

The next thing was Yang and Pyrrha continuing their coordinated two-pronged assault while Jaune continues to block their attacks with his shield flawlessly with some occasional smack of his Staff to them. Nora then aimed her Magnhild at Jaune and shot him but he cast his Telekinesis spell to redirect the bomb to Yang and Pyrrha and it exploded.

Jaune was the only one who didn't get his Aura crippled due to the Dragonhide earlier. Out of the smoke, the two then appeared and was about to continue their coordinated attacks but the Dragonborn shouted again, this time it is,"! **TIID - KLO - UL! "** Time slowed to a crawl to them and to the Yellow Little Dragon and the Mistrali Champion, it appears he was moving in an insane amount of speed.

From the marble jaws of Oblivion, he summoned a Bound Axe from it. Now it was his time to strike.

He returned the assault his calculated strikes and Yang and Pyrrha can barely hold on due to the sheer speed of his attacks and how slow they move their hands. Finally, he finished his attack with a direct hit of Auriel's Shield to Yang's Solar Plexus. And with the amount of charged energy stored in the shield due to the constant blocks, it crippled her Aura down to 0%.

Time went back to normal and the only ones left are Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Nora. Now they knew not to mess up and they underestimated Jaune. They assumed his skill from Beacon was still the same as now. But now that they witnessed him fight, they couldn't even make a scratch out of him! He defeated Yang, Blake, and Ren without even breaking a sweat. And they noticed that they weren't battling a Beacon student that is on their level or even a huntsman. No. They are facing a warrior forged from the caves and mountains of Skyrim.

They were all exhausted but Jaune was standing there in the middle waiting for a next move. Weiss, Ruby, and Nora tried to harass Jaune with their projectile weaponry but he just cast his Greater Ward to negate their dust weaponry. To end this quickly, he shouted, **"! FO - KRAH - DIIN !"** and due to the Arc of the shout, the three tried to dodge but were slammed into in the Arena wall with their Aura going down to 0%. Only Ruby was able to escape with the use of her semblance but Jaune quickly cast a thunderbolt spell to knock her out.

Now it was Pyrrha that was only left with only 50% of her Aura. While Jaune simply cast another Dragonhide for him to be protected. There was a silence between them, neither speaking as they are still on the climax of combat. Both are seasoned warriors, but Jaune fought two wars and faced enemies more menacing than them.

Pyrrha now has to use her semblance to use her new technique and for her to win. It is her destiny to win. She has to win. A red aura surrounded her and the Crocea Mors from her hip unfurled and began to spin rapidly and launched it to Jaune. She expects Jaune to be shocked but the sword, instead of harming him, floated midair, stopping the spinning yellow death to cross him. He then acquired it in his hands and felt nostalgia coming through him.

This was his own sword six years ago, the one that he trained with Pyrrha. "Just like old times, Pry?" He gave his signature goofy smile.

"Just like old times, Jaune." She smiled and they both launched and clashed swords with each other. No semblances, no Thu'um, no magicka. Just pure sword fighting amongst seasoned warriors. They exchanged blows, blocked with their shields but the only one faltering was Pyrrha. Her stamina was waning down while Jaune continued his offensive. She couldn't counter his blows, crippling her Aura even further down and down. Jaune's experience in Skyrim and during the two wars that he fought through shows because there, you aren't trained to cripple someones hide or barrier, no, you are trained to kill.

Finally, from a blow from the Crocea Mors, Pyrrha knelt due to Aura exhaustion and Jaune pointed the edge of the sword. Her scroll beeped and beeped signaling that her aura has been depleted down to 0%. The Champion has been defeated for the first time in her life.

"The victor is His Majesty, Emperor Arc!"

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin observed the footage that came from Forever Fall hours ago. He then stood up from his seat and observed from his windows. Team RWBY and NPR hadn't returned from their mission and have Team CVFY for them to search. He lost a student six months ago, and he wouldn't just lose another one, not two entire teams.

The elevator opened, expecting Glynda, however, it was an old man with a black medieval looking robes with a red cravat. He has no hair on top of his head and only on the sides and wears a single necklace. He also wears a bored expression, "Who are you?" Ozpin asked the man questioningly.

The man put his right hand on his heart slightly bowed to him, "My name is Haskill, and my master wishes to speak with you."

"Who is this man?"

Haskill simply puts an envelope with a seal on Ozpin's table. He took a look at it and read where the letter came from, "Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness."

* * *

And that is now done. Let's say that this is my Christmas Present to you guys. Thank you for the response again and your suggestions and constructive criticisms. Regarding the fight scene, I really think that Jaune won that because even though that he is faced with Team RWBY and NPR, he still is a full-fledged Dragonborn. And I wanted to show to Team RWBY and NPR that he really is very powerful. Did he defeat Miraak? In some ways, I'll reveal what direction I turned during the Dragonborn questline in later chapters.

For the spells, I mostly used Skyrim's because that's what I'm most familiar with and the issue of Jaune using Thu'um repeatedly. Thu'um cannot cooldown in Lore. That's why Solstheim got separated from Skyrim because of the battle of two Dragon Priests.

Regarding the shipping, I'm giving Jaune x Serana a chance since it really makes more sense. But let's see in the later chapters.

Thank you for the response, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time and I hope this chapter delivered to your expectations, dear readers! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interventions

* * *

Ozpin read where the letter came from, "Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness."

"I'm afraid I don't know who "Sheogorath" is. Please leave my office, I'm in the middle of something important and I don't have time to have a business with "Sheogorath"". Ozpin said he placed the letter on his table, declining Haskill's offer for a conversation with his master.

However, Haskill didn't even take a step back nor his mood change. His still has his bored face and was still there staring at Ozpin. He spoke, "Then perhaps, the name Jaune Arc, interests you?"

Now that got the attention of the Headmaster. Jaune Arc. His student that disappeared six months ago without any trace left. The student had potential. Even though that he faked his transcripts just to acquire a child's dream, he leads Team JNPR with flying colors. His combat and academic skills might be lacking but when it comes to tactics, he has potential that he needed in order to face the ultimate evil of Remnant, Salem.

A great officer indeed inspires courage to his troops and a great tactician is a great addition to humanity's arsenal. Now this person who he doesn't know just suddenly spouted his name? "What do you know of Jaune Arc?" He said with caution, gripping his cane.

"JAUNE ARC?! Why he is a fine fellow! He helped me with a little errand a few years ago to treat an insane dead man! HA! Treating a man that is already... DEAD! HAHAHAHA!" Someone spoke ominously in the room. Ozpin didn't flinch and waited until a well-dressed elderly man with a cane appeared in front of him. His suit has fancy textural patterns while the color divides into two for the left part being orange and the right part being purple and a white cravat on his neck. He also has a cane on his left hand and the handle has a large eyeball on it.

The elderly man then grabbed the letter and tore it into pieces, "BORING! Haskill! I asked you to send him a message. But you sent him a boring letter?! "

"I did send a message, my lord. Just as you asked. The letter, after all, is blank. I did the task "to the letter", my lord." Haskill said in a monotone.

The elderly man burst out into laughter, "Nice pun Haskill! Now, where was I?" The man then turned to Ozpin, "Oh, RIGHT! On to business."

Ozpin took this new "intervention" calmly, "Now judging by how Haskill addressed you, you must be this Sheogorath he is talking about."

The elderly man smiled deviously and bowed overdramatically, "Ohh yes. I suppose an introduction is needed. My name is Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, at your service! The title passes down to me, and to me self, every few thousand years. But you can just call me, Uncle Sheo!"

"And what business do you have with me?" Ozpin seated in his chair and took a sip from his coffee mug. "And what do you know about my student, Jaune Arc?"

"Hmm, Jauney is it now? Well, I suppose I want to talk to you about him, after all, recent developments in Tamriel have been...interesting...FOR MY AMUSEMENT! HAHA!"

"Then what is that you want to talk to about Mr. Arc, Mr. Sheogorath?" Ozpin pressed him.

"You see, he is my source of entertainment. Before he came to Tamriel I was BOOOORRREEDDDD! And if there is one thing that I hate, it is being BORED!"

"Entertainment?" Ozpin questioned the man, "Are you a god for my student to be your source of entertainment?" He raised his voice.

"Didn't I tell you? Or aren't you listenin'? Because if you aren't, I can put your ears to much better use, mortal." He said grimly,"I am a Daedric Prince! THE MAD GOD! For proof, CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" Sheogorath then pointed his wand outside and lo and behold, liquid cheese came pouring out of the sky throughout Remnant.

Meanwhile, Salem was looking all over her Domain in Remnant. Grimm that would slaughter all of humanity is spawning from the dark pools of hers. "Soon, I will be the new Goddess, the Queen of Remnant!" The witch said. Then there were drips of a yellow liquid that she was confused where did it come from. She then examined it with her fingers and said, "Cheese?" Suddenly, rain of cheese came pouring hard into her realm. The black pools of utter hatred and darkness became pools full of liquid cheese and Grimm are also coated with cheese.

"What in the name of Oum is going on?!" she screamed in a confused manner. Who even has the power to make cheese rain all over Remnant? She then felt a huge power that is the source of the rain of cheese, a power much greater than her. For the first time in Salem's lifelong life, she felt that her power cannot even match the one who caused this devastation full of cheese. Power that so long ago had destroyed humanity and made her immortal.

Back at Beacon Tower, Ozpin was really confused yet now slightly terrified that this man just made the sky rain of liquid cheese. And by the look of the rain, it seems as if the whole of Remnant is being "rewarded" by cheese from this so-called "Mad God". The fact that it is also a god other than the two Brother Gods just speaks volumes to the Mad God's power.

He then received a call from Team CFVY and a hologram appeared on his table, "Headmaster! It's raining cheese here!" Coco said as she tried to dodge the liquid cheese getting over her clothes, however, it got over to her clothes pretty quick, "Ughhh! I have to clean this all again!" She squirmed in annoyance.

Sheogorath laughed at what he is seeing. Mortals being rewarded with cheese as he rained it down on the entire planet. Imagine a world filled with liquid cheese, even floods made of cheese! "Mr. Sheogorath, please stop the rain of cheese. You have proven your point." He asked trembling.

"Ohh so soon? Don't you mortals love cheese? I suppose I would reward you with more later." The Mad God then halted the cheese rain.

"Who is that, Headmaster?" Coco asked as she saw Sheogorath standing in the room together with Haskill.

"He is Sheogorath. A G-God who caused the rain of cheese." He said with a straight face. Coco then now was just confused. A god suddenly appeared before them just for it to make it rain cheese? Ozpin noticed this and added, "He is a god of madness." Now Coco instead of understanding just got more confused. A god of madness? A literal god?!

"Wait, Professor. You're telling me that a literal god came down here in Remnant?" Coco clarified in utter confusion.

However, instead of Ozpin answering, Sheogorath answered her, "Of course! We are just discussin' 'bout Jaune Arc. Interesting little entertainment piece! Why the Aedra really provided an entertainment for us, even though some of the Daedra were scorned by him."

"Ms. Adel, just find more pieces of evidence. I don't want to lose two more teams on the field." Ozpin insisted.

"Yes, headmaster." Then the transmission became offline and the three are again left alone.

Ozpin then turned to the Uncle Sheo, "Mr. Sheogorath, if you don't mind me asking, who are these Aedra?"

"Aedra? Well, the ones who summoned the guy of course! Sayin' that it is some prophecy that he would save Tamriel from the son of Akatosh. He did provide a good entertainment for me, especially when he used my WABBAJACK! Even so, he just keeps getting more interesting. You see, those colorful troop of yours? They're in Tamriel. Oh, lovely!"

"What colorful troops? You mean Team RWBY and NPR? But how did they get there?" Ozpin asked him.

"You sent them there. You sent them to Tamriel and this makes it even more interesting! So, for you instigating more entertainment for me, I'm here to thank you, mortal." Sheogorath then conjured a small statue. The statue was three men joined into one, with the middle mouth being hollow. "That is a portal to my realm and you are welcome to come in. However not today, since I have a tea party with Old Molag!"

The Mad God then opened a portal to Shivering Isles. "Sorry to cut our meeting, but I have a Tea Party with Old Molag! Tata!" Haskill and Sheogorath then entered the portal, them leaving the Plane of Oblivion known as Remnant. But they didn't leave without a trace, the whole of Remnant was still covered in cheese but the Mad God didn't stop there, he conjured a giant statue of him in the middle of Beacon Academy. To let his presence known to the other Daedric Prince that he is the first one to have explored this untouched realm free from any Daedra.

The statue was him crushing Jyggalag with his right foot and balancing his Staff with his right hand. The plaque on the base of the statue then read, "UNCLE SHEO WUZ HERE FIRST!" along with a Daedric translation. There was also a sign that says "FREE CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" and beside it was a tub full of cheese wheels, free for anyone to take, fresh from the Shivering Isles.

"Wait!" Ozpin tried to reach for them but was too late. How did they get to Tamriel? What is Tamriel? Who are the Aedra and the Daedra the Mad God is speaking off? And he just talked for a few minutes then leave just like that for an entrainment and reward? He still ponders these thoughts into his mind when suddenly Glynda Goodwitch came storming in his office.

Her face was filled with utter furiousness, "Ozpin! What is with the statue on in the middle of Beacon and what is with the rain of cheese?!"

Ozpin sat and sighed. Observing the small statue, "A Mad God came here, thanking me for sending Team RWBY and NPR to Tamriel."

Glynda just sighed in frustration "This is no time for jokes, Ozpin."

"I'm not joking, Glynda. Come here." The good witch then came beside him, "Sheogorath then gave this to me. It is a portal to his realm. I first didn't believe that he is a god but when cheese started pouring out of the sky, it seems that he really is.

"You mean the one who caused the statue, the rain of cheese and this, was a god?" Glynda clarified his statement.

Ozpin took a sip on his mug, "I wish to believe that it is false. That the only gods that exist are the one who cursed me, but apparently, there are other gods and by the looks of it, are much more powerful than what I know. Sheogorath is a god of madness and Mr. Arc is his entertainment. And when Team RWBY and NPR there are transported, he thanked me for improving his entertainment more by giving me this portal to his realm."

"But how do we even get this portal to open?" Glynda asked him.

"BY OFFERING MORE CHEESE IN MY SHRINE!" Sheogorath spoke ominously in the room even though he is still gone then silence. Now Glynda has to believe that a god really came here just to spout cheese and apparently knows where Team RWBY and JNPR are.

"So this god apparently has an obsession for cheese?"

"Apparently so."

"So what are we going to do now?"

Ozpin then contacted Team CFVY, "Ms. Adel, call for a bullhead to return to Beacon. We finally have a lead where they are."

* * *

Jaune was dining with Team RWBY and NPR in the White-Gold Tower with Serana on his right while Pyrrha was on his left. It has been two hours since their fight and they're pretty miffed when they realize they were defeated by Jaune alone, without even depleting his aura by one percent. He was bombarded with countless questions from left to right. What was his semblance? What was the shouting all about? The spells? The explosion that would've damaged his aura but it didn't. So many questions.

But to their shock, Pyrrha was also defeated. The Champion. She was supposed to be the one who would win the day! The one, destiny has the side for and would never lose. However, the Invincible Girl was defeated in the grasps of the Emperor of Tamriel.

Now they know that Jaune is very powerful, very powerful indeed. At first, they concluded that his semblance has just like Ruby's, but then he slowed time, summoned a weapon out of nowhere, detected where they are even with "Freezerburn", then did what the dragon earlier in the morning could do, shouted frost out of his mouth. They were really confused about what really was his semblance.

They ate heavily due to their Aura Exhaustion. Nora was being given her supply of pancakes while Blake was happily chomping her tuna, all of them are just chomping down whatever food they can eat so that it can regenerate even faster.

Ruby slammed her hands on the table and pointed to the Emperor, "I DEMAND A REMATCH!" She squeaked.

"Yeah! And at least tell us what your semblance is." Blake said as she chomped down another tuna piece.

"And your shield too! It's like my semblance!" Yang shouted.

Jaune then patted his mouth, now he is done with his dinner, "For the rematch...hmm...maybe next time. After you finished wiping my Palace clean." He grinned teasingly to their annoyance.

"You cheated!" Ruby said gaining a yeah from Nora, "You didn't tell us what your semblance was before the fight!"

"You don't see Pyrrha telling me that she used my weapon as a death copter." Jaune retorted back, his goofy smile not leaving his face. He then drank his glass of water. "So, you all want to know what my semblance is, right?"

"YES!" Team RWBY and NPR unanimously said. Jaune just closed his eyes and opened it again due to the loud response that he got.

"My semblance is called, "Thu'um" or the Voice. A form of magic practiced by the Dragons and Ancient Nords in Skyrim and I manifest this power by shouting in the Dragon Language or Dovahzuul."

"And so if you shout different words, different powers also come out of the shout?" Pyrrha suggested, interacting with the conversation at hand.

"Correct. Those who have the soul of a dragon can manifest this power without training or effort because without it, it can take years or even a lifetime just to learn a single word of power."

"Then that means..." Nora then pondered just what her leader said, "YOU ARE A DRAGON?!" She screamed with her eyes wide open.

The Emperor just chuckled, "No, Nora. I have the soul of a dragon. That's why the dragons called me "Dovahkiin" and I'm considered the last dragonborn. In short, I'm the only one in Tamriel who has a soul of a dragon but has a human body. That's why I can do it without effort and even needing years of training."

"Wait, so you are a dragon in the soul but not in the body?" Pyrrha again interacted.

"You can say that but there are many theories on my soul's duality but many agree that I am still human but has the powers of a dragon. Not including flying obviously."

"Wait, like what the dragon did earlier? Like what Odahviing is saying and you are the same?" Weiss interjected.

"Yes. However, he knows more shouts than I do since he has experience with Thu'um for thousands of years. Like I have the shout that can make a storm and also a shout that can make it go away." Team RWBY and NPR awed as he said that and it is indeed powerful, like too powerful. To them, this stuff can only be done by gods or nature but Jaune just showed them that it can be done by defeating them.

"Then how did you command him?" Ruby asked curiously.

Jaune paused for a moment and hummed, staring at the ceiling, "Well, I defeated him."

"YOU DEFEATED A DRAGON?!" Ruby screamed in surprise. All of them are containing themselves, eagerly waiting for a response as they just couldn't believe that Jaune actually defeated a dragon. A creature that they didn't even put a dent on!

"I defeated him during the Dragon Crisis where I needed a way to get to Skuldafn. However, even before facing him I have killed dragons before." The word kill stung a bit to the conversation. From what they have seen, dragons are sentient and have souls. Huntsmen, however, kill Grimm. Those without souls.

"You killed a dragon?" Nora asked disbelievingly.

"Just before I arrived here they are dead for thousands of years. It is said that it was only a legend, that the time when dragons ruled over men, it was only a myth. However, when I was in Helgen, they returned, ready to cause havoc and rule over mortals once again.

Alduin, the said son of Akatosh, lead the dragons and revived them from their graves. It was almost a dire situation that they believe that the world is going to end. Alduin's destiny, after all, is to destroy this world. But when I killed a dragon during an attack in Whiterun, I absorbed some kind of power from the dragon, and suddenly a group of people called the "Greybeards" called declared me the "Dragonborn" and it is my destiny to defeat Alduin and save the world."

"But did you save the world?" Ruby asked in anticipation.

"I did." He smiled, "I remember it as it was, five years ago. I went to a realm named "Sovngarde", the Nordic Afterlife, and defeated him there. After that, all of the dragons surrendered to me in the Throat of the World and called me " _Thuri"_ or Overload. Now they are still in Tamriel, although they wouldn't harm you since they are under my direct orders not to harm any citizen of the empire."

They stared at Jaune as if he were something else. He became a hero like he dreamed of! And they are in the presence of a legendary hero, but he wasn't a legend. He was with them! Now they truly were facing a much different Jaune. From the scraggly looking to the now Dragonborn of Legend, Hero of Skyrim, Archmage of the Arcane University and the Emperor of Tamriel. He achieved the greatest heights of what he can be.

Jaune just laughed at their reactions while Serana snickered. He was used to these kinds of reactions but here were his friends from Beacon reacting what happened to him from the six years he has been here.

The silence was broken when Nora just said, "Whooaahhh...THAT IS SUPER COOL!" She jumped up high while Ruby gave him a pen and paper.

"Will you please sign an autograph?" Ruby said with admiration to Jaune.

The Emperor sighed, "Guys, even though that I'm a hero or an Emperor. I'm still your friend. Please never forget that." He then gave his signature goofy smile.

"Of course, silly! You're still our Fearless Leader!" Nora said.

Pyrrha and Weiss then felt some sort of connection to what Jaune is saying, after all, they are on a pedestal for almost all of their lives and Jaune now understood that. He is a legend, a hero, an Emperor but some are probably just talking to him due to his status but still, he has friends and never forgets them even though that he is those things. And that's what mattered to them. Jaune might be an Emperor or a legend, but still, he is Jaune, their friend.

* * *

After they are done with dinner, he let Rayya lead them to the guest quarters. Still on the second floor of the White-Gold Tower. However, Pyrrha still has an unfinished business with Jaune. She sneaked into the third floor of the tower where the Emperor's Personal Chambers were and there, in front of her was the door leading to his room. She knocked at the door, waiting for Jaune to respond. And he did. He was wearing his grey robes as he is readying for sleep. "Pyr? What do you need me for?"

She fidgeted in nervousness, "Umm, Jaune. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." He let Pyrrha enter his room. His room simple looking, having a king size bed to it with four poles on it. The walls painted with white with a black bookshelf on the left side of the room. Near it was a table, a swivel chair, and an enchanting table. Near the door has a wardrobe that was closed and on the right of the bed was a door. Jaune then sat in his chair, "What do you want to talk about, Pyr?"

"Jaune...can you...train me?" She asked nervously.

"Train you? Why?"

"Because...because...I lost Jaune." She hung her head, "I haven't lost since I trained to become a huntsman but I lost..." Jaune then saw her downcasted look and he hated it when he saw his former partner like that.

"Shhh...it's okay Pyrrha." He comforted her, "It's okay to lose. We lose once in a while and we must learn from that loss. I didn't become a proficient swordsman due to just winning, and I'm sure you know that, Pyr. But I lose some battles too, I was cut, battered, almost died in Skyrim, but I learned what not to do again."

"Pyrrha. Listen." Jaune cupped her face, "Loses are there to remind us that we need improvement. That we need to assess ourselves and strive for the better. You know that, didn't you? You always tell me that it's okay to lose so that I can improve? Well, now is the time to apply that to you" He smiled at her, Pyrrha chuckled and blushed.

"So, don't doubt yourself over a loss, okay?" He smiled warmly at her. Still, there was pang in her chest when he said "my friend" but she just put those thoughts behind and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jaune. Even though you changed in some aspects, some parts of you never changed." She blushing, holding her hands together and looking away, "But Jaune, can you still train me?"

"Hmm... I suppose I can." When Pyrrha heard this, she jumped out into the air and pumped her fist. Jaune shrugged, "However, I'm still not going to get easy on you." He smiled deviously, "I can train you after you're done cleaning my palace." She then groaned, "What? You really think I would forget that, huh?"

"But do we really have to clean your palace?" She asked him.

"Even if you're my friends, you still violated Arcane Universtiy orders without meeting me."

Pyrrha just groaned while Jaune grinned at her, "Then where would we train?"

"At the top of the White-Gold Tower tomorrow. After dinner since that's the only time I'm usually free."

"Then it's settled." She then turned to the door, "Good night and thank you, Jaune."

"Good night, Pyr."

* * *

...and cut. The next part would be the Jaune meeting the Beto Family. I first intended for the Sheogorath part and the dinner part be in a separate chapter since it makes sense and the two somewhat don't connect to what was happening. Uncle Sheo was really hard to write as some view him as a one of the kinder Daedric Princes but in reality, he isn't, that's why I had a hard time really writing him.

Him also being more powerful than Salem? He did cause the explosion of the Red Mountain and his dialogue in Oblivion Shivering Isles DLC is more menacing compared to Skyrim's. Also, he is arguably the most powerful of all the Daedric Princes as he bested some of his fellow Princes in their own game.

Again, thank you all for your support and kind words. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome. Reviews or PMs are also welcome. Thank you, dear readers, I hope I delivered to your expectations!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Burden

* * *

Jaune woke up groggily from his sleep, stretching his arms and yawned. Looking at the clock in his room, it was 4:30 am. Perfect time for him to prepare his trip to Cheydinhal. He slid off from his bed and entered the door on his right.

Right there was Serana's Room, complete with her casket, wardrobe, enchanting table, table and chair, bookshelves full of recipes, and a big alchemy laboratory. He saw Serana sleeping in her casket with her arms laid on her chest, wearing white robes and pajamas.

He again yawned, still feeling the gravity on the bed pulling him back to slumber. "Serana." He said audibly but still, she didn't wake up. "Serana." He said again but the only response that he got was a groan. Sighing, he shook her from he beauty sleep. "Serana...we have to go to Cheydinhal."

Why was Jaune trying to wake up Serana, you ask? It's because before if he goes on an errand without her, he returns to a pouting, upset Serana that never lets go of his hoodie and makes snarky passive aggressive statements about not having "fun" with her, and it made him feel guilty. So, every adventure or errand that he goes into, she always is on his back. That's why people call her the "Emperor's Personal Bodyguard".

"Hnnn..?" The vampire woke up from her slumber and stretched her arms. She didn't speak nor react as she still doesn't have the energy for the day. She just quietly trod her room and reached for a Potion of Blood. Serana then poured the contents of the potion into a cup and drank it.

The blood poured into her system and she immediately felt a jolt of energy came through her. She stretched again and yawned, "Sure, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

They took a bath and tidied themselves after eating a quick breakfast at the dining room. Jaune wore his Regal Robes he wears as an Emperor while having Auriel's Shield and the Staff of Magnus on his back, Serana still wears his hoodie but she has the Mace of Molag Bal on her waist.

"Ready to go?" Jaune asked her and she just smiled at him. They then walked to the Outer Districts, towards the Monument of the Fallen. The streets of the Imperial City aren't crowded in this time of the day since it's early in the morning. Except at the docks where supplies are coming in and out of the city and the freshest fish that you can buy can only be bought at this time of the day since it can sell out immediately

Jaune and Serana arrived at the Monument and he summoned Odahviing. After the dragon arrived, he commanded him to go to Cheydinhal.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of Cheydinhal when the sun was already rising above the horizon. "Hail!" The guards stood attention and opened the gate for him. Jaune thanked them and entered the city.

* * *

 _The City of Cheydinhal_

* * *

Cheydinhal was much more different compared when it was in the Oblivion Crisis. The city itself was destroyed during the 4th Era due to the Floating City of Umbriel, so almost everything has to be reconstructed again. The archway has been destroyed, any traces of the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary has been wiped out, the Mages Guildhall was burned or if not all houses were burned to the ground.

New houses were built with its iconic gothic architecture, the Chapel of Arkay was reconstructed, the Mages Guildhall was rebuilt and the walls reinforced with more concrete and magical enchantments.

When they entered, some of the people are already going to the market. They noticed that the Emperor arrived and said their hellos and their praises to him. "Dragonborn! It's an honor", "Hail!" were among the ones that he heard. He just waved and smiled at the people and walked towards the Beto Household.

Once he arrived, he knocked at the door. "Hello? This is the Archmage."

The door then opened. There the two stumbled upon a woman wearing red robes and a man who has a large beard. The eyes of the woman are bulging red from crying while the man was wearing a face filled with utter anger and fury. The man was about to grab Jaune's throat and strangle him as the man knew who he was but it was stopped when Serana pointed the Mace at the man.

The shape of the Mace, filled with the screams of those who perished within its spikes, terrified the man. But Jaune just raised his hand and smiled, "Please. There's no reason to fight. We come here for Vallus, your son." Jaune entered the house then handed a small red envelope with the Emperor's Seal. "These were his last thoughts when we recovered his body." The mother then shakily grabbed the files and opened it with the man taking a look at it.

Vallus Beto's blood was still smudged on the papers and she read the contents of it. But even so, it didn't deter the anger in her heart, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE OUR SON?! YOU'RE THE DRAGONBORN, RIGHT?!" She screamed at him.

"I am-" He quickly replied only to be cut off again.

"THEN WHY?!" She then broked down and sobbed while hugging the files very tightly as if it were her son. "Why..."

Jaune sighed, "Mrs. Beto, I presume." He straightened his posture and closed his eyes, "I warned him not go as I know that these ruins are dangerous. But still, I'm sorry for what happened and I'll take full responsibility." His voice filled with remorse. He then bowed to them to the shock of the parents in front of him. It is far from a character of an Emperor but he is still an Archmage. He never lets his position get the better of him and he apologizes if he makes mistakes. He then rose up and again faced the two.

The mother however still has anger within her, "And you think that your bowing can revive my son from the dead!? That I can forgive you just because you show humility?!"

"No. I cannot. And neither did I presumed that you'll forgive me immediately." He immediately responded, "But, I hope that you can forgive me one day."

"Just...leave...please..." The mother pleaded while sobbing. Her husband was already comforting her and they knew this is a sign that yes, they should leave.

They then left the Beto Household. Jaune knew he did a mistake and this would hit the Mages Guild's reputation even more.

The Synods and The College of Whispers are already infamous before due to them hoarding magical artifacts for political influence, dampening mages reputation to be power hungry. However, when Jaune reformed the Mages Guild, it was purely a magic-oriented institution. If you want to get into politics, either be a general or a count of a city.

They had a clean record so far but a mages' work is more often than not, volatile and deadly. Sometimes involving the Daedra and Necromancy to their experiments to some who seek power.

But what the mother said to him did strike a chord with him. It's always a dilemma that he constantly faces, it's not an Emperor's problem but a Hero's problem. That you have the power to save one life but yet you didn't save another. It's a lesson that he learned during the 2nd Great War and his adventures in Skyrim, that even a Hero cannot save everyone.

Serana placed her palm on his shoulder, "Well that certainly got out of hand." Smiling warmly at him.

Jaune then placed his hand on hers, "I know Serana. I know." And they both headed towards the Chapel of Arkay.

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR slept at the guest quarters in the Imperial Palace. Them having their own beds and chests in case they need to store their items. It also has its own bathroom, enchanting room, and a recreational room for guests to enjoy the Palace.

Ruby was the first one to wake up among the group. She wears the clothes provided to them, a white shirt, and pajamas.

Even though that everything is provided to them by Jaune, like food and a place to stay, she still was bummed. Why? Chores. After they eat breakfast, they need to use that energy to clean Jaune's Palace. One huge palace. It would take forever for them to clean it up!

And even looking at the sheer size of the room, it would probably take a day to clean a single room if all of the rooms here are the ones that they've been staying at.

The next one to wake up was Weiss, followed by Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, Ren, and finally Blake. They have a few small talk here and there but they all don't want to wake up. Again, chores.

Rayya then knocked at the door. "You can come in." Ruby groaned as they still are in their beds, hugging their pillows.

The redguard then walked in with her full armor, "Good Morning. His Majesty wishes you all to be prepared by 7:30 a.m. All your clothes that you need and instructions are in your chests. The whole staff of the Imperial Palace would be watching you all since if don't comply, we are instructed by His Majesty to force all of you. Breakfast is also ready at the dining room." She told them with a commanding tone, typical of a soldier.

She then left with them groaning with frustration. No one wants to do it. Yes, it's Jaune but they really felt that he still cheated yesterday.

They all just went to the showers one by one to prepare for the day they aren't looking forward to.

Even though that they met Jaune yesterday after six months of him being gone, they still are in shock that he now commands an entire empire and defeated them single-handedly without even breaking a sweat.

After they took a bath, they opened the chest on their beds, with the clothes that they're going to use and the instructions as said by Rayya. All of them got red robes with the logo of the Empire, along with gloves, shoes fit for their size, and their cleaning supplies.

Ruby and Weiss got the 2nd floor. Yang and Blake, the first floor. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha the basement.

After that, they headed towards the Dining Room where breakfast has been served to them and Rayya is there waiting for them. Again, the food that they got was extravagant. A full course breakfast to fill them with the energy that they need.

They ate in silence. With Rayya standing there stoically, they can't even come up with a good topic to lighten up the mood. Once they are done, Rayya lead them to the Throne Room. At the throne room, no one was there, except the Imperial Guard.

Rayya then turned on them, "You all have a whole day to complete your task. Now..."

Ruby raised her hand to ask a question lingering in their minds, "Where's Jaune?"

"His Majesty is on an errand regarding the University. Any more questions?"

"Wait a second. Jaune woke up earlier than us?" Nora said, "Man, he really is like better at everything than us at this point."

And they went off to their own respective floors that they were assigned to.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were on the 2nd floor. Ruby uses her semblance to clean the walls very quickly using a ladder while Weiss just brooms every dirt that she can see before she uses a mop to give it a little je ne sais qoui.

"Why do we even need to clean this? It's already clean!" Ruby whined while she rubbed the walls, "Stupid Jaune. Stupid ruin. Stupid fight. Stupid Stupid STUPID!" And like an unseen force that came from the heavens, she fell down the ladder and slammed on the bucket filled with water, spilling it on the floor.

Weiss was not pleased when this happened. She already has a hard time doing chores and now the bucket spilled? "Great, extra work. Thanks, Ruby." She huffed, grabbing a new dry rag to clean it.

"This sucks."

* * *

Yang and Blake were on the first floor and compared to the others, they have the lightest load of work. The only rooms that they have to clean are the hallway and the Throne Room.

Even though that they hated mopping and scrubbing the walls, they're used to this kind of thing.

While they were cleaning the Throne Room. Rayya informed them that only the walls and the pillars of the room are to be cleaned since the Palace Staff knows that the throne is fragile and only people who are authorized can clean it.

However, Yang just got bored immediately and just tell stories about Ruby when she was a kid, "Ohh man, I have to tell you the part where-"

Blake wasn't listening to her and instead is focused on cleaning the walls, "Yang. We still have to finish this quickly." She dryly stated.

With a smug on her face, she crossed her arms, "Why? It isn't like vomit boy is going to come here and get mad at us."

When the Imperial Guards heard that, they stomped their feet to Yang's direction and stepped forward, glaring at her. The footstep audible in the echoey Throne Room and to let the little dragon know that they mean business.

She gulped, "Yeah, I guess so." And scrubbed the pillars again.

* * *

Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were assigned the heaviest load of all, the basement. The Basement is very large as it has two levels. The first is where supplies from the Palace are being stored. And the 2nd being the Emperor's Arsenal. However, that room can only be opened by the Emperor alone and no one else as it includes some of the most powerful artifacts in Tamriel like the Spellbreaker or Keening. And items like Miraak's Staff and Sword are also stored inside.

They need to sweep and mop everything in the basement which is already hard to do.

Nora was sweeping in the corridor of the 2nd level of the basement. After seeing that she did a good job, she wiped her sweat with her forearm and whistled in satisfaction, that is until she heard a child crying. "Renny! Did you hear that?! I heard someone crying!"

Ren, on the other hand, mopped what Nora had swept before in order for their job to be easier, "Nora, it might just be your imagination."

Nora then shrugged and went on with the cleaning.

Pyrrha was the one who is scrubbing the walls, carefully cleaning every nook and cranny of the Palace. Even though that the Palace might be big, it was technically, Jaune's house but without his siblings or parents. So to impress her crush, she is going to diligently clean the palace.

* * *

"May the Blessings of Arkay, guide you, your Majesty."

The two exited the Chapel of Arkay after they're done. Jaune told the Priest of Arkay that he would pay for the funeral and burial of Vallus Beto, which the Priest took kindly and after that he prayed for Vallus' soul in the hands of Arkay.

After walking across the city, Odahviing was there waiting for them to return to the Imperial City. They then mounted and took off.

"You still have work at the University?" Serana asks him as she wrapped her arms around him.

He then frowned. This is his typical day, duties as the Archmage in the morning then domestic policies in the afternoon. "Yeah, I do. I have to sign more paperwork. Then in the afternoon, Elder Council meeting then finally free time."

"I'm guessing your free time isn't free anymore now that your friends from Remnant are here."

"Yes, and I still have to train Pyr. And since it's Sundas tomorrow, I have to talk to your mother regarding a portal or maybe an Oblivion Gate to Remnant."

Serana then cocked an eyebrow, "So your friends could return, huh?"

"They don't belong here." He said solemnly, "I'm glad I got to meet, even interact with them but I have responsibilities now. They need to finish their training at Beacon while I stay here and run the Empire. It's my duty after all."

"But before you go back to your emperor duties, can have an adventure at Remnant first?"

Jaune then laughed because he knew she really likes going out adventuring, "We'll see."

* * *

After Odahviing landed them, they went straight ahead to the Arcane University.

The Arcane University also changed what it once was after the Oblivion Crisis. And due to the sacking of the Imperial City in the 4th Era, it has to be rebuilt. And now it is grander than ever. Instead of having just one tower, it now houses a huge building with the tallest tower being the Archmage's Office and Quarters.

The first floor of the University houses the reception and lounge area for new apprentices to be gathered. It also houses the largest library in Tamriel, the Mystic Archives. Where various books of knowledge can be found and copies of rare texts are also found here.

The second floor lies the Lustatorium, a special laboratory for alchemists with an indoor garden. A technology that they discovered and enhanced from the Dwemer. And Chironasium, a special laboratory for enchanters.

The third floor then lies six large lecture rooms for wizards to teach their craft to willing students. Each of the rooms is suited to each school of magicka.

And finally, the fourth floor is an open space for students to enjoy the breeze of the lake with stools, chairs, and tables for them to relax.

The University also uses three means of transportation, either by stairs, teleportation via teleportation pads or by an elevator through the use of arcane energy.

And there are two more buildings in the outer wing of the University. It houses the dorms for University Students and Staff.

Upon entering the University, they were greeted by students of the University. On the reception was Jaune's Master Wizard, Breylna Maryon of House Telvanni. "Oh! Greetings Archmage. How was your trip to Cheydinhal?"

"As good as you can get from an angry mother." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Breylna realized her mistake of asking and bowed to him, "Oh, umm I apologize, Archmage." However, Jaune just smiled melancholically.

"There's no need, Breylna. All we can do now is just prevent these things from happening." The Archmage then used a teleportation pad to teleport him to his office. Now he needs to get paperwork done and then he can go to the Council meeting.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and Team RWBY and NPR are all tired with all of them just resting in the recreational room. They're filled with dirt and smudges due to Jaune's punishment for them. And with the constant eyes of the staff, they can't even take a single break and they have to clean every spot of the floor that they're assigned in.

After they are done they immediately scarfed down any food that they can eat in the dining room and after that they just rested in the recreational room. They are tired and just wanted sleep. Today has been hell to them. However, only Pyrrha the one who still has vigor left.

She needs that energy to train with Jaune as she needs to improve more than her peers. And the defeat that she got from Jaune yesterday really struck a blow to her. Defeat. A word that she dreaded here.

A brief knock was heard from the door, getting her out of her stupor, "Go get it, Cereal Girl." Yang groaned.

Pyrrha stood up and opened the door, and there was Rayya, "The Emperor wishes to see you, Pyrrha Nikos. He also requests that you wear your battle outfit and your weapons. If you are done, I will lead you to him." Pyrrha nodded and wore her battle outfit. Now that she is done, Rayya leads her to the top of the tower.

* * *

Jaune was staring at Masser and Secunda as it gave light to the city. Its light shimmer along the lake, making the scene very picturesque.

The Council meeting was alright. They discussed more infrastructure projects that need to be done. And trade deals with other representatives of the Elder Council. It surely was peacetime, there were talks about arms manufacturing as the army keeps growing and the discipline tough but it was the sideline. Economy first was their goal before they could amass an army.

There are plans to construct a new Imperial Fleet with a new naval marvel called "Ships of the Line". This would increase more jobs for dry docks and shipbuilders and more demand for mages to be the ship's defense system. However, a dunmer councilman suggested a soul gem technology to replace the mages on board for lives of mages to be not at stake.

This would provide more power to the Empire and everybody knew it. They already have Land and Aerial superiority in terms of the Imperial Army, and supplementing it with a naval force, the Empire could achieve even greater heights.

Jaune smiled as he remembers it. The Empire is prosperous and peaceful. This is what he wanted, for a citizen to feel safe and have a secured future. Even though he is hated by almost the half of the population in Summerset Isles and some of the Nords in Skyrim. He is willing to give them the blessings of the Empire as they, after all, are his citizens.

The door then opened to reveal Rayya along with Pyrrha who was in her battle outfit, "Thank you, Rayya. You are dismissed." Rayya bowed to him and took his leave, leaving the two alone. He smirked, "So, how was your punishment? Think of going to a ruin again?"

Pyrrha however, instead of showing her annoyance, put a genuine smile on her face, "I had worse." She shrugged.

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Well I expected it since your the most physically capable of them all. So our training then?"

Pyrrha nodded, filled with anticipation. It's like their roles reversed before Pyrrha was teaching him now Jaune is teaching her. Oh, how times have changed.

Jaune straightened up his stance and put his hands on his back. Then his eyebrows knitted together along with a frown on his mouth, "Before we begin, turn off your Aura."

"Why?" Pyrrha raised her eyebrows in doubt. Like really, why? Aura is supposed to protect them! However little does she know that her teammates and team RWBY were watching him and her train. Even though they're tired, they heard on what Rayya said to her and they got interested. So they sneaked behind Pyrrha when she is going up and now they were watching behind the door. Little do they know that Jaune knew that they are watching.

Jaune de-activated his Aura, "In Remnant, they teach you how to fight with Aura. Sure, it is a barrier that protects us, however, I will teach you how to fight without it. Activate your Aura only when your life is being threatened or when a blade draws near to your heart or neck. It teaches us to be more cautious and not make a hasty decision. Because once you did a single mistake, it can cost you your life."

Jaune then conjured a bound sword which impressed Pyrrha and the audience behind the door, "In this session, I want you to give it your all. However, no auras and semblances. Now use your weapon and try to land a blow." He then went on a battle stance, with his shield on his left and the bound sword on his right pointed at her.

Pyrrha then unfurled her Akouo and Milo. They then exchanged blades, Pyrrha slashing her sword in a calculated manner. She tried to strike Jaune's head on the left but Jaune knew she overstretched and bashed his shield unto her. She then recovered quickly. "You overstretched." And they resumed her training.

* * *

Ozpin, along with Glynda, and Team CFVY are standing in front of the Statue of Uncle Sheo. It was a huge news that a downpour of liquid cheese suddenly happened yesterday and the Statue of Sheogorath. Those who got to taste the free cheese on the tub said that it was the most delicious cheese that they got and students and staff immediately grab themselves their share. After just a few hours, the cheese was nowhere to be found, except the liquid cheese that still lingered Beacon.

As instructed, Team CFVY offered a bunch of cheese in the statue. "Like this is going to work." Fox crossed his arms.

"Let's be optimistic here! Maybe we'll find them." Velvet said hopefully. Once Jaune was gone, she was also affected and got slightly depressed but now that they have a lead to where he is, she really is excited to see Jaune again.

To their surprise, the cheese that they offered just disappeared out of nowhere.

Ozpin then noticed the thing that Sheogorath gave him glowed and floated into the air. The light glowed brighter and brighter and they shielded their eyes.

Once the glowing was gone they saw the thing that just fitted in the palm of Ozpin grew. The portal has the same design as the one that the Mad God gave to him. However, the only differences were that the middle mouth was turned into a portal.

They then saw a gothic style palace with two platforms with red and silver flames leading the way. They also saw women with golden armor. Suddenly, they heard an ominous voice, a very familiar voice that they heard yesterday, "WELCOME TO THE SHIVERING ISLES!"

* * *

...and done. Happy New Year Everybody! I'm truly grateful and would like to thank you all for the support, reviews, and suggestions that you gave to me last 2017. I tried to address the issues that some of you all have pointed out but again if it didn't work, I may need a beta reader.

I'm still new to this beta-reader thing so if someone gave me a pm with a crash course of how the beta-reader systems works then thank you.

I am planning though for other Daedric Princes to show up here as they are also interested in Remnant as now they have new mortals to deceive. But let's see.

Since Univesity is going to start again, chapter updates might be slow. Maybe once a month or so. But I'm still not sure.

Again, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and have a happy new year dear readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finding a Way

* * *

When the portal opened, two Golden Saints that looked identical marched into the mortal world of Remnant and everywhere, they only smell one thing, pathetic and utter weakness.

This Realm can never match the power of their Lord Sheogorath as Remnant is even too insignificant to the power of a Daedric Prince. Heck, even a mortal in Tamriel can sometimes match the power of a Daedric Prince, but here? It's like a realm waiting to be conquered by a much more powerful Daedric Prince like Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon.

How these mortals gained the audience of their master is only up to him, however. As Sheogorath is the one who only knows his motives.

The Golden Saints observed them with a keen eye, "Mortals. Lord Sheogorath summons you all to his palace."

"The palace right there?" Velvet kindly pointed to the New Sheoth Palace.

This irritated the Golden Saints. They have, after all, a short temper and are disdainful towards mortals. "Are you mortals really that stupid? Of course, that Our Lord's Palace!"

Velvet hid behind Coco due to the Golden Saint's arrogance. This got to the nerve of Coco, they haven't even done anything and now this dude just suddenly tell them that they're stupid, just because they're what, mortal? Oh no, "Listen, miss, we're just trying to see this Sheogorath guy and now you're calling us stupid? We haven't even done anything!"

The Golden Saint drew their swords and pointed it at them, "That is LORD Sheogorath, you insignificant pathetic mortal."

The group was just angered because the saint isn't insulting them because Velvet is a Faunus. No. They were insulted because they are mortal. Mortals that will die one day.

Ozpin knew this is getting out of hand and have to intervene in a diplomatic way. He stepped forward with a calm demeanor in front of the group, letting the saints know that he is the leader. "That won't be necessary. We really are here to see Lord Sheogorath." The wizard smiled.

The Golden Saints then put their swords back at its sheath, "Then don't waste our time with your pointless bickering and go mortals. We'll guard the portal to Lord Sheogorath's Realm."

Ozpin put a small smile of appreciation on his face, "Thank you," He muttered to the Golden Saints but they just ignored it and he leads the group towards Shivering Isles. Coco was still staring angrily at the saint while Velvet was hiding on her back. Yatsuhashi and Fox were also ready to put a dent in the Golden Saint's armor however they decided to stand down and followed the Headmaster and his deputy.

* * *

 _Shivering Isles, Plane of Sheogorath_

* * *

Once they got into the Plane of Oblivion, they noticed that the air around them felt strange. It was a mix of happiness, imagination, and creativity along with somberness, depression, and anxiety. They don't know that they are feeling the mixed atmosphere of Mania and Dementia, the two regions of the Shivering Isles. They tried to understand the atmosphere around them but never grasp it fully. Their mortal minds cannot handle it after all.

Their steps are audible when the step in the concrete of the palace, as only them along with Golden Saints and Dark Seducers are present. It's almost like they're in a fantasy world where there are more species of humans other than faunus as the skin color of the guards are inhuman and unfaunus like.

The Dark Seducers looked at them with curiosity but the Golden Saints are still the same, they're nothing but mortals.

The doors then opened automatically for them to enter the Throne Room.

They stumbled upon a throne room with pillars and has a running water on the side. The floors are carefully matted with clean red carpets with the ceiling decorated with chandeliers.

There on the throne was Sheogorath sitting comfortably, eating the cheese that Team CFVY offered to the statue while Haskill was on his side observing his master. "Mmm...! This cheese is good, but not that good. But I have to give them credit for the effort I guess."

Haskill noticed that they arrived, "It seems that Ozpin and his entourage have arrived, my Lord."

"OH!" Sheogorath threw the cheese out of his way and leaned forward to see them. His face filled with elation and amusement, "Of course Haskill! HAHA! Come now Ozpin and company!"

Team CFVY and Glynda were nervous to even step forward. This was a god in front of them. The god that just made a statue of him in the middle of Beacon and caused cheese to rain down on their entire home planet. "Do we really have to see him, Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch asked shakily but kept her composure.

"This is the only lead that we got, Glynda. And this god knows where Tamriel is." Ozpin approached Uncle Sheo while Glynda and Team CFVY are behind him.

Team CFVY has never seen this side of their Professor before. She is strict, stern but now she is barely keeping her composure.

Sheograth then slouched on his seat, "Well now, is this about Jauney-boy again and his colorful little troupe?" The god raised his eyebrows and tapped his fingers on the arms of his throne, "Well?! Spit it out! Don't make me wait."

"Yes," Ozpin immediately said, "We just want to ask some questions regarding this "Tamriel" and you, Lord Sheogorath, is the only one who knows it where it is since we haven't been there."

The mad god then stroked his beard and smiled in a deceptive manner, "Oh is it now? So, you want me? The ol' jolly Uncle Sheo, to tell you where Tamriel is?"

Ozpin nodded while Team CFVY and Glynda just watch how will this conversation unfold. Ozpin put both of his hands on the pommel of the cane and grasping it. But Sheogorath just clicked his mouth and wiggled his index finger, raising their doubts on what this god will unfold to them, "Don't think that this Daedra would just give you what you want, Ozpin. Even if I want to talk about good ol' Jauney-boy, you aren't in Tamriel boys and gals!"

Sheogorath unfolded and his arms and spread them wide in the air, "This is Shivering Isles, a Plane of Oblivion!", and pointed his thumb to himself, "And I rule it! MY REALM, MY RULES! Tamriel is a long long long way from here! We aren't even on the same plane."

"What do you mean, we aren't on the same plane?" Coco spoke up among the group.

"Why Tamriel is in Nirn. And we are in Oblivion, four eyes. There are many planes of Oblivion, like Old Molag's or Old Mora but this is mine. Every one of my buddies has one! So we have to open an Oblivion Gate to Tamriel and I can do that. For a condition..."

"And what would that condition be?" Ozpin asked him.

"You see, I want you to tell me a story. And this old man has heard a lot of stories, so I want that story to be new. And that new story must be colorful, imaginative, and something I've never heard off!"

"Just tell you a story? That's it?" Glynda asked the man as if he were insane. Well, he is insane.

"Well, no. I also wanted it to be acted. And since you all are here, you are going to be the actors and actresses! In short, I want a play that I have never seen before." The mad god smiled at them.

To Team CFVY and Glynda, this is a nightmare. They have no clue or don't have any stories to share and they also have to act on it? In front of a god? That is a huge thing to take. But to Ozpin, he knew the exact story to tell, he is a part of it after all.

Ozpin smiled to the god, gaining a questionable look from both Team CFVY and Glynda, "Lord Sheogorath, do you know the story of the Four Maidens?"

Sheogorath twitched in excitement, "Ohh questions! I like it! Four Maidens? To be honest, I have no idea. The suspense is killing me! So what are these so-called "Four Maidens"?"

Ozpin then turned on Team CFVY and Glynda and had an impromptu meeting right there. He then assigned roles for the play with Glynda Goodwitch being the Wizard, Coco being Spring, Velvet being Summer, Yatsuhashi being Winter, and finally, Fox being Fall.

Sheogorath then slouched on his chair and prepared for their performance, "Haskill! Bring me Popcorn! Cheese flavor!"

Haskill obliged his lord and bowed to him kindly, "As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

"Hyah!" "Ragghh!" "Oof!"

"Raaaggghhh!"

Sounds of swords and shields clashing with each other ringed through the top of the White-Gold Tower as the two exchanged blows. Pyrrha tried a move on his chest but he only ducked down and used his shield to cover his head. Jaune then used his foot to sweep kick her achilles tendon, which in turn letting Pyrrha trip down.

She breathes raggedly as she is trying to catch her breath from exhaustion but now the training is at an end as she can no longer go on. Jaune then reached out for her hand but she just swayed it away as she just wanted to rest. She lied on the ground and stared at the sky, with stars not visible due to the moonlight.

As she stared at the sky, it proves that they really are on another planet. The moon or rather the two moons, look whole, not shattered like in Remnant. The red color of Masser and almost identical looking but not shattered Secunda really emphasized how far they're from home.

The spartan realized that Jaune wasn't joking when he said he won't be easy. She got cut, bruised, but Jaune urged him to continue and ignore the pain. Risky moves that were applicable with an aura like overstretching can be a danger when it is out of the equation.

He really did change outside from his superficial looks, because from the looks of it, he wasn't training her to be a huntsman. He was training her into a battle-hardened warrior that can ignore pain.

With aura not activated to mend her wounds, she lied there dumbfoundedly, waiting for energy to come back to her. But suddenly she began to glow and her wounds and bruises healed like they were never there. She hasn't activated her aura though, so what is happening to her?

She used her elbows to get up, and when she did, she saw Jaune's hands glow with light and when he released it to her, she felt better. Like she can go for another training session with Jaune. While she is staring at him like some sort of a wizard, he just smiled, "Told you I can do magic, remember? Now to assess your performance."

Pyrrha sat on the ground with her legs forming an indian sit, listening to Jaune what her performance was, "Pyrrha. Your performance with the sword is exceptional but it needs improvement. Every feint that I gave to you, you always jump to strike me. Assess if the opponent is using a feint or not, Pyr.

Your fighting technique is basically a mobility type but it can come as predictable as a fight goes on. Your achilles tendon is a clear weakness. If I used my Bound Bow and assessed your fighting style, I would shoot it immediately, disabling your mobility outright.

Also, your armor is holding you back, let me explain. Your heart, shoulders, and upper thighs are exposed. And an archer can easily kill you with an arrow to the heart or incapacitate you if an arrow hit your exposed areas. High heels are also a detriment. For you to have a more proper footing, you must have boots without it.

You may have a vambrace on your left arm but you also need one on your right. I disarmed you earlier because you don't have it. It's obvious that you're going for the light armor archetype but the design is flawed." He finished.

"But, if there's Aura, it can cancel those flaws since it can protect me." Pyrrha countered back.

"True. However, what if there is a situation where your Aura just shattered and you have no Aura left to protect you? You must learn these kinds situations Pyr, because even if you have the skill, there is still a chance that you can get killed." He said to her worryingly. He knew it from experience alone.

"And finally, you must be cautious, always have a backup plan and use it to outmaneuver an enemy. So those are my evaluations of your performance. Improve on your sword fighting and armor also be fluid in a battle and never use the same fighting style in one fight. Regarding your armor, I would see if whether we can upgrade it for you to be more protected."

Pyrrha was happy that she finally got to train with Jaune after all these months, and a plus for him worrying about her. The issue though is her armor, this is the armor that she has been using for almost her whole life and now Jaune decides to ditch it out? But he gave very good arguments about her armor and points now that he trains her without Aura to protect her at all.

And the fact that he easily assessed her fighting style and found flaws that she didn't even know and shared it with her was also a great deal of her training.

If she continues to train with Jaune like this, she might improve and have the skill of a warrior even without the use of Aura.

The people behind the door was surprised that he can easily see flaws in Pyrrha's fighting style.

He then cleared his throat and turned his head towards the door, "And if you stop spying us like that Ruby and company, I would appreciate it."

Ruby squeaked behind the door but still, they didn't open the door. It wasn't until Jaune cast telekinesis and opened the door that team RWBY and NR come crashing down the rooftop floor. They rose up and they saw Pyrrha that has her one eyebrow raised, clearly, she is annoyed that they spied on their little private time while Jaune just shook his head.

The little weapon enthusiast rose up and rubbed her head in embarrassment, "Hehe, sorry."

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Weiss huffed.

Ruby downcasted her head, "Well, we don't have much anything to do and well..."

"So you spied on me?", Jaune finished.

"...yeah." Ruby said as she hid from her hood.

Spies? Assassins? Those are very common when you are a ruler of a certain country. That's where the Shadow Division of the Imperial Dragon Regiment comes in.

The Emperor has 24/7 guards made up of skilled assassins and thieves that are experts in illusion magic. Most of them are made up of Argonians and Khajiit which are masters of stealth and the Dunmer who are masters of illusion that they can cancel illusion magic of other mages.

Whenever the life of the Emperor is threatened, they are the ones who are going to respond by assassinating the perpetrators without even making it look like a murder has taken place. But most of the time, the Emperor preferred arrest but if times are desperate, a tightrope on the neck usually or a slit to the throat suffices.

They always guard the Emperor but no one notices them as they hide in plain sight. And their identities are also unknown and only the Emperor knows what their names are. They rival the Dark Brotherhood in terms of how they disguise and assassinate targets but the only difference is that they serve the Emperor and safeguard him.

One jester called Cicero tried to kill the Emperor once he ascended the throne as a retribution for the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood. But one agent arrested him before he can even enact his plan and now his soul is imprisoned in the Soul Cairn, the highest degree of punishment in Tamriel than death.

"It's okay, Rubes. Just tell us next time if you're going to watch okay?"

Ruby nodded. Weiss this time questioned Jaune, "So you can produce lightning, summon a sword and heal, that's what magic can do?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes. Those are the Schools of Destruction, Conjuration, and Restoration. But there is much more to what you can do with magic."

"Wait, there are more spells in magic?" Ruby asked him enthusiastically.

Again, Jaune nodded, "For example, in Conjuration, I can't only just summon a sword from Oblivion, I can also summon this." Jaune poured magicka into his hands and released it to the ground. A giant human-sized orb of violet conjured into existence but it quickly disintegrated, forming a Dremora Valkynaz.

The Dremora terrified them. It's dark armor with protruding spikes and glowing red outlines make it look like it is a human Grimm! _"I smell weakness...",_ it hissed.

Jaune saw their terrified faces and laughed, "Relax, it won't harm you since this is a Bound Dremora and I can command it to attack anyone I want. This also isn't a Grimm, this is a Dremora Valkynaz I summoned from Oblivion. One of the most terrifying conjured Daedra's you can face."

"Just like my semblance..." Weiss stared disbelievingly at him.

"However, this isn't a semblance, Snow Angel." He said teasingly, "Any master of Conjuration can summon a lesser Daedra from Oblivion." Jaune poured magicka unto his hand and released on the ground, summoning a Seeker from Apocrypha, "That means if you have the proper knowledge, focus, amount of magicka, and skill, you can summon one of these." He then pointed to the two conjured daedras .

"Then that means you can teach someone how to use it..." Blake said.

"Correct. And I assume your next question is that of me teaching you how to use it?" He questioned them with his one eyebrow raised while they nodded. He smirked, "Of course I can."

All of them just stared at him dumbfounded until Nora finally couldn't contain her excitement, "THAT IS SUPER AWESOME! We could go *whoosh* pew pew pew and Professor Goodwitch is going to like "Whhhooaaaahhhh! dude!"

Jaune chuckled as he saw the excitement in their eyes, "I was planning to teach you all magic anyway so that you have another weapon up your sleeves once you come back to Remnant. Think of this as my way of saying "Thank you" to you guys."

"Awwwww" They mewled but Jaune raised his hand again, prompting them to stop but his smiled told them that at least their tease got through.

Jaune looked at the sky, contemplating yet speaking out loud, "You guys have thought me so much from our little time in Beacon. I had so much fun with you guys, even though that Professor Goodwitch would kill me right now if she saw me." They chuckled with him.

He then turned on them, "So then, as the Archmage of the Arcane University, I extend to you all an invitation to study my university while you are here in Tamriel. Now, do you all accept?"

They unanimously gave him a single nod of acceptance which he also took with a smile, "Then its settled. The University will also provide you novice robes and hoods that improves magicka regeneration and reserves which is essential for you all. Which reminds me, do you want to come with me to Castle Volkihar tomorrow?" He asked them.

"Umm Castle Volkihar? What are we going to do there?" Yang asked him, "I mean we're pretty tired and all after your punishment, Vomit Boy."

"Yes, I know. But I think you all are required to come with me tomorrow." They then groaned in disapproval but he continued, "Castle Volkihar is in the northwestern part of Haafingar Hold in Skyrim. That is the home, of Valerica Volkihar, Serana's mother.

She is the only expert that I know that has created a portal to Oblivion. And if we can consider that Remnant is a Plane of Oblivion, there is a chance that she can open one and that means you can get you all back home.

However, as I have said, an alchemic formula can take weeks or months to concoct. And the two realms of Nirn has no knowledge of Remnant at all. That takes even more work as it is. So the only way we can go home is to have those inhabitants maybe give a sample of an object from Remnant, say Dust for example.

Dust doesn't exist in Tamriel and we use various sources of energy are than Dust. So now we can probably pinpoint the material essence of Remnant through Dust alone, yet Dust is also volatile..." Jaune went on and on in his theories on how will they get home and Team RWBY and NPR just stared at him because they don't understand what he is saying.

He is like being an analytical scientist at this point, "...thus there is a chance." He muttered. He then turned on them and they saw them just staring at him, "You'll know once you come with me tomorrow. For now, we can just eat dinner and have a good night rest."

* * *

 _Castle Volkihar_

* * *

It was 9:00 am in the morning and the snow storm was unbearable on the outskirts of Castle Volkihar. Earlier Jaune woke them up early along with Serana, and they prepared for the trip and summoned Odahviing in the Monument of the Fallen. They were excited yes but they're also tired and fell asleep on the winged hunter's back.

Once they arrived in the vicinity of Castle Volkihar, it was unbearably cold. Serana doesn't need it, nor Jaune as they're both wearing Mages Robes from the University with added fur cloaks and hood, and the added fact that they're used to it. But Team RWBY and NPR, even with Jaune providing them fur cloaks, hood, and gloves, the cold seeps in into their skin regardless and they shivered. Even Weiss feels the cold since this is even colder than Atlas.

"So, welcome to my home, I guess, or used to be my home," Serana said bitterly but she digressed, "Castle Volkihar."

"How could you live here? It's too cold!" Ruby whined as she pulled her fur cloak around her neck.

Jaune doesn't want them to know that the reason that Serana lived here is due to her being a vampire...yet. "That's a story for another time. Let's go."

They then walked to the bridge, with the still visible destroyed Gargoyles. The overall atmosphere of the place, even on the outside, made the residents of Remnant shudder on what is inside this huge castle on an island.

They then got inside and they stumbled upon an empty castle. What used to be a palace of pain, for vampires to feed on cattle and enhance their magical studies are but gone with rubble and few sanguine stains left on the walls and floors. The throne on the middle was also gone, no vampires lingered the place anymore, and the only light source that they're getting is from the light outside, with specs of dust in the rays of light, giving the place a more eerie feel to it.

Their footsteps echoed through the empty castle and specs of dust lingered everywhere. Ruby was practically clinging to Weiss while they are walking while NPR stayed close to their former leader. "This place looks abandoned, what even happened here?" Ren asked curiously.

"Something happened here. I'll explain once we see Serana's mother." Jaune said, his head pointed towards the Castle Courtyard.

The rubble to the courtyard was removed with the help of the Unrelenting Force Shout if Jaune needs Valerica's assistance. They entered the Courtyard and saw the gardens full of alchemical plants such as Deathbell and Nirnroot. To Team RWBY and NPR, this looks beautiful, for a distraught and empty castle to hide this kind of natural beauty was a clear sign that somebody lives in this castle.

They then entered the Castle Volkihar Ruins which is still in its disheveled state. Bones lingered everywhere and there was almost no light coming in the ruins. Jaune and Serana cast Candlelight for them to light the way, "Team RWBY, stay close to Serana. NPR with me." They all nodded as they have no clue to what this place is and the atmosphere became even grimmer as they explored the deeper parts of the castle.

After ten minutes of traversing in a very quiet yet eerie castle, they finally reached the room before Valerica's Study with scattered stones from the gargoyles. On the way there Weiss clung unto Ruby because of unexplained noises which Yang laughed at but Blake clung unto her. Pyrrha was observing the ruins while Nora and Ren just have a sense of dread but there were no incidents of attacks on them.

Serana knocked on the door, "Mother, it's Serana."

They then heard scuffling and steps behind the door. When it opened, it revealed a woman who was a much older version of Serana, which has twin buns as her hairstyle. Along with a Vampire Royal Armor and has the glowing eyes that Serana has, her appearance intimidated Team RWBY and NPR.

"Oh, Serana," Valerica said with regret in her voice. Even in those five years that they rekindled their relationship as Mother and Daughter, the wounds of the past never healed. Serana still has some resentment towards her mother while Valerica helps Serana due to the regret that she bears.

Team RWBY and NPR can notice the tension between the two, with Serana looking awkwardly at her mother, while Valerica avoids eye contact with her.

"And Jaune, let me guess, you need my help again?" Valerica deadpanned which prompting Jaune to nod at her. Valerica then noticed Team RWBY and NPR, "And who are these people that you're with?"

Serana crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, "Their Jaune's friends from his homeworld and they need help."

"Help for what, exactly? And homeworld? You mean Remnant?"

"Yes and don't worry, I'll explain later," Jaune said. Valerica then lead them to her study.

The portal to the Soul Cairn is still activated, as Valerica sometimes visit there to study more about the Soul Husks. And she saw some of the prisoners that would linger there for eternity due to the Soul Tear shout of Jaune. Not that she minded though since they can't bother her research.

Still, there are a bunch of shelves full of alchemic ingredients, and one casket for her to sleep in this lonely castle. On the right was her mini library, with documents filled with invaluable formulas in the field of alchemy, and some books like the Life of Uriel Septim VII and The Untold Story of Martin Septim, His Contributions during the Oblivion Crisis.

Team RWBY and NPR saw the portal to the Soul Cairn and they were curious and fascinated by it, but they held back since they are in an unknown territory.

Serana closed the door then coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Mother. This is Team RWBY and NPR. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Ummm...My name is Ruby Rose, Huntsman in Training!"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She curtsied.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long!"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune's partner back at Beacon."

"Lie Ren." He bowed respectfully.

"NORA VALKYRIE!"

Even with their lively introduction, it couldn't break the observant face that Valerica had. Valerica then turned her head to Jaune, "Well, then how did they get here? As you have said to me, Jaune, Remnant has no magic nor Daedric Princes to simply teleport them here or open an Oblivion Gate."

"They used a huge complex made by the Dwemer called the Cathedral of Kagrenac. My student...Mr. Beto, used it before, thinking it can let him go to either Aetherius or a Plane of Oblivion, however, it somehow teleported him in Remnant but before he could even get out of there...he...died." Jaune had a few pauses for remembering his student. He then continued.

"They then stumbled upon the Cathedral by the orders of Headmaster Ozpin but when they used the Cathedral, it teleported back here at Nirn and brought them along the journey."

"Then what can I help with?" Valerica asked Jaune.

"We need an Oblivion Gate to Remnant."

"And since I made a portal to the Soul Cairn, you assume that I can make one to your homeworld?" Valerica finished and she got a nod from Jaune as a response.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration, "You must realize Jaune, that even the sample formula to the Soul Cairn, it took centuries of research and hiding from Harkon's crutches."

"Centuries...?" Weiss muttered disbelievingly which Valerica took notice.

"So you haven't told them?" Valerica asked as she changed the subject. Jaune then shook his head.

"I was going to tell them here."

She turned his head towards Team RWBY and NPR, "So vampires don't exist in your realm..."

"V-V-Vampires?!" Ruby stuttered. Vampires are also a legend to Remnant. Humans that have turned to an undead creature to suck and drink human blood. And in Remnant, only legends and stories exist about them being creatures of darkness. But they were only that there, legends.

"Yes. Both of us, including my daughter Serana." Valerica's voice then turned hostile, "Jaune told me about all of you. You hunt this so-called Grimm, creatures of darkness that is going to end humanity in your realm. So what are you going to do, hunters of Remnant? Kill us both now that you have creatures of darkness in front of you?" She accused them.

Jaune tried to approach her but Valerica flinched back his gesture due to her rage. Serana was already seething with rage once she saw her mother misunderstood something again. Yang was about to answer but she was interrupted by Valerica.

"Us vampires are a creature of abomination in your eyes, mortals. Even though that we do nothing but go on with our lives you still intervene and want us dead." Valerica's fist was already brimming with magicka, ready to strike these hunters, "So what's it goi-"

"Mother, would you just SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND?!" Valerica suddenly stopped channeling magicka to her hands as she heard a familiar angry voice when she finally met her daughter from the Soul Cairn after centuries. She then saw Serana who was already seething with anger as she trying to prevent herself to grab the Mace of Molag Bal on her waist.

"They only want help, Mother. So what if we are a vampire to their eyes? Look! Are they harming us? Are their weapons ready for them to kill us? They are just confused! We didn't even do anything to them!" She paused, "Why can't you trust other living mortals, mother?" Serana asked desperately with her voice cracking.

"I trust Jaune because he helped us stop Harkon with his stupid prophecy, and he protected you."

"And you still think about him after all these years?" Serana countered back, making Valerica flinch, "I thought you've changed, mother. I thought when f-f-Harkon was gone we could still be a family again. A family that can trust others." She again said to her mother desperately, "I guess I made a mistake." Serana then walked out and slammed the door shut on her way out.

"Serana!" Jaune called out to her but still, she ran. He stared at the shocked look that Valerica has and sighed, "I'll talk to you later, Valerica. Team RWBY and NPR, with me. We're going to find Serana."

* * *

...and cut. I don't know if this would be a part one, but let's see since this part would be a three-story arc part that I'm planning as they find a way to open an Oblivion Gate to Remnant while Uncle Sheo enjoys the play of Team CFVY, Glynda, and Ozpin. Part two maybe next two weeks or next month, I can't guess since it depends on the plot point, interaction and how busy I am.

And on another note. Serana would have a full be a full vampire lord with vampire lord powers like Mist Form or Summon Gargoyle as she is a Daughter of Coldharbour.

Regarding a beta reader, I'm still trying to find one, I guess. If someone volunteers to be a beta reader, just pm me, it would really be appreaciated.

Again, suggestions and constructive criticisms are appreciated and welcome. Leave a review or pm, it always helps! I hope this chapter suffice to your liking dear reader and thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Halls of the Past

* * *

Serana wandered aimlessly through the castle, letting her mind wander to collect her thoughts about what happened earlier.

She still remembered when it happened, five years ago, when Serana and her mother reconciled. Even though they know that things wouldn't be the same anymore, she silently hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would come back. Her days of innocence, when her family wasn't tearing itself apart.

They shared thoughts about what happened when Jaune and her were at the Forgotten Vale and to her mother's surprise, she shared that she conversed with the only living snow elf now remained in the whole of Tamriel going by the name of Gelebor, the Knight-Paladin of the Chantry of Auriel.

But even so that they tried, they still don't talk that much. Serana visits her mother very seldom and Valerica is still focused on her research about the Soul Cairn, continuing where she left off. Both now have gone their separate ways due to the Dawnguard Crisis.

Regarding the Dawnguard, she still remembered the time when Jaune defender her in-front Isran, the hotheaded leader of the Dawnguard. This was the time when Harkon was finally slain.

* * *

 _5 years ago, Fort Dawnguard_

* * *

 _The members of the Dawnguard are assembled together in a circle on the lobby of the fort. Them surrounding Serana and Jaune, holding their crossbows and swords at their sides. At their backs were Armored Trolls ready to smash their skulls in case both of them attacked._

 _Jaune was wearing his Archmage Robes back at the College of Winterhold and on his back was the Staff of Magnus along with Chillrend and Auriel's Shield on his hip. While Serana was wearing her standard Vampire Royal Armor together with the Mace of Molag Bal that Jaune gave to her._

 _Isran had his Warhammer rested on his right shoulder with an orb of light surrounding him, "Jaune, as the leader of the Dawnguard, I command you to slay that abomination on your side." He commanded Jaune._

 _Serana knew that Jaune was torn inside, he still has his mortality intact and never wants to give it up despite the temptations of the powers a vampire can bring. And the fact that he helped the Dawnguard and made errands for them like the Dwarven Crossbow that almost rivals its penetration with a Daedric Bow._

 _Even though that she trusts her, she knew that one day, she will be killed by his own hands due to his allegiance with the Dawnguard, but what happened next shocked her._

 _Jaune glared at Isran and without even thinking, spoke, "I refuse. Serana has been an asset to the Dawnguard ever since she was here and you know it, Isran."_

 _"She is a vampire, Jaune," Celann said to him, wanting him to understand the situation._

 _"And what if she is a vampire?" He asked them and that question slightly shocked them, "Yes, she is a vampire, but did she harm any of you? Did Serana suck your blood? Did she slit your throats once you slept? No! She helped us! Without her, Harkon might've have won! And now you're going to kill her, just because she is a vampire?!" He screamed at them, but still letting his Thu'um not get over him. But those words fell unto deaf ears._

 _But Isran dug his heels and didn't relent, "If you're not going to kill her, then I'll will." The redguard said as he stepped forward_

 _Jaune widened his eyes and looked absolutely mortified. He took a step back and shield Serana with his hand, "No... Don't do this Isran..."_

 _"Stand aside, Jaune," Isran said as he took another step forward. The members of the Dawnguard then raised their weapons and aimed it at the two. He then raised his mace up high to strike down Serana._

 _She knew this would be the end but she isn't letting go without a fight, but when she was about to grab the mace, a loud "clang!" resonated on the fort._

 _Once she saw who caused it, she saw Jaune with the Auriel's Shield raised that had met Isran's blow. Jaune's face was now filled with resolved but also anger and disappointment towards Isran and the Dawnguard. She was so shocked that she stood there staring at him._

 _Jaune knew that he now made new enemies but still he will take the risk. Even though that Serana was a vampire, deep inside she is a friendly woman whose life was torn apart by her family issues. She helped him with other errands and they got their backs on each other, and often times are almost inseparable._

 _" **DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!** " Jaune shouted with Thu'um injected in his words, resulting in the whole fort shaking due to the sheer power of his voice._

 _Isran then gave the signal to attack but they were repulsed when Jaune used the first word of the Unrelenting Force shout at them. They staggered but the shout wasn't enough to disarm them._

 _It is with a heavy heart that former allies and friends now have to fight because of what of the reason they are fighting for. Isran and the Dawnguard were fighting to end vampirism all across Skyrim and if not, then Tamriel, even if it includes innocents. But Jaune is fighting to protect the things that he holds dear to his heart, and Serana is one of them._

 _Serana wanted to tear up and hug him as he chose to protect her without even a second thought._

 _They were about to rise up but Jaune shouted, " **! IIZ - SLEN - US !** " thus making them practically paralyzed and froze on the ground. _

_Jaune walked then walk forward to face Isran. His glared at him while Isran lied there as he felt intimidated by his dragon soul,"Try to kill Serana or even touch her, and I'll show you why Durnehviir calls me "Vanquisher."_

 _Jaune then turned his back on them and Serana just followed him. But before he opened the doors to The Rift, he broke the silence, "Oh...and Isran? I quit." And with that, both of them left the Dawnguard._

* * *

She chuckled as she remembered that time. During the night where they slept at his house at Honeyside, she never let go of his hand and cuddled him throughout the night, sleeping within his warmth. Resulting him blushing uncontrollably and being awake for the rest of the night to the crack of dawn.

And at that time, she knew he is loyal to those people who he held dear, even if their circumstances are different. That gained her affection towards him and now trusts him wholeheartedly. Some people even tried to persuade him to get rid of her when he became an Emperor, but he stood firm. She isn't a harm towards anyone in Tamriel and just lives peacefully.

 _"I will protect you, that's an Arc promise!"_ She remembered him shout when they were alone during their adventure at Forgotten Vale.

She didn't realize that when she looked at her surroundings, she was at the Volkihar Cathedral where the Altar of Molag Bal was still flowing with blood after all these years. The place where she became a Daughter of Coldharbour.

* * *

The cold and dark atmosphere of the Castle was brewing into the stomachs of Team RWBY and NPR. They explored the desolate corridors and halls of the Castle, with their only light source being Jaune's Candlelight, making them stick close to him.

"I thought a Castle would be awesome but everything feels so...lifeless..." Nora said under her breath which Jaune heard.

"This used to be the home of the Volkihar Clan of Vampires here in Skyrim," Jaune explained to them, "They have been here thousands of years ago before the 3rd Era even began. But it all fell apart also during those years when I wasn't even born yet."

"What happened?" Ruby asked him.

"Her family, including her, before, are worshippers of Molag Bal, The Daedric Prince of Domination. And Molag Bal can turn a willing woman into a "Daughter of Harbour" on the day of his summoning, basically a vampire, but with a terrible price." He paused.

"Let's just say the ritual is very degrading," Once they heard this they got quite shocked. They knew what implied, except for Ruby, that it somehow enraged them who this Molag Bal is. Sure, they might not have interacted with her that much during their time in Tamriel, but they are Huntsmen, protectors of the innocent.

"Where is this Molag guy, Fearless Leader?! I'll break his legs!" Nora shouted as she unfurled her Magnhild, making the rest of them nod at her.

But Jaune simply looked at her with his right brow raised, "Really? Now how can you defeat a god?" He asked skeptically at her.

"A god? You said he is a prince!" Weiss said.

"A Daedric Prince," Jaune clarified, "Basically a god that rules a realm in Oblivion. And a Daedric Prince isn't something that you can defeat with just your semblances or even weapons. Let me remind you again, guys, Molag Bal is a god." He emphasized to them when he raised his finger.

Nora then dismantled her Magnhild, and every one of them just slumped their shoulders. Sure they tried to fight a dragon and failed, fight Jaune and still failed, and now a literal god? It feels like this world is more powerful than them.

Jaune then continued walking and they followed, "Well, after that ritual, she survived and became a vampire, along with her mother. But it was when it tore her family apart. Her father, Harkon, seeks more power and subjugate the whole of Tamriel. While her mother became distant to her and seek to destroy Harkon.

Her mother used to be the best of friends to her but due to Harkon wanting to wipe out the "Tyranny of the Sun" and use her own daughter as a sacrifice, Valerica made sure not to get his hands unto her. But both of them used Serana as an object. Never considering her feelings on that matter, that why she resented them both but inside she just wants to be with her old family again even though she is a vampire."

"That's terrible," Ruby said in pity and Jaune nodded. Her parents never did that to her, like using their child, let alone sacrifice it, to attain their ends.

"It is," Jaune sighed, "But everything changed when I was put on the picture."

Yang then snickered, "Let me guess. You are a hero and saved her from her father? Vomit Boy, at this point, you became almost a legend!"

Jaune chuckled, "Maybe, but before I even met her, I became a member of the Dawnguard first. An organization where they seek to kill all of the vampires in Tamriel. But I was only a member of their lower ranks when I met her," He smiled, "But even with our differing ideologies, we helped each other. Find her mother and stop Harkon from sacrificing her."

"Again, you succeeded," Blake said dryly.

"I did." They then stumbled upon the Throne Room, still desolate as ever and leaned over the balcony. "That reminds me. This is where I met her father. I met him after Serana said she wanted to go home."

* * *

 _5 years ago, Castle Volkihar_

* * *

 _Jaune trod lightly behind Serana. He was nervous that he was now on hostile grounds, and a beautiful vampire wanted him to take her home. At first, he was a bit cautious, knowing what those eyes meant. But with her being non-hostile towards him, he lowered his guard. And the fact that they helped each other when they escaped the Dimhollow Crypt means Serana meant no harm and is just a girl who really wants to get home._

 _"Ahh! My long-lost daughter! You have returned, and you returned the Elder Scroll with you." Harkon stood up from his throne and open his arms wide with a wide smile devoid of love plastered on his face._

 _Serana just huffed, "I returned and that's the first thing you asked me?"_

 _"Of course, I am happy to see you, Serana. I can't imagine the reaction your traitorous mother would make. If only she would see this wonderful reunion." The vampire lord then turned his head towards Jaune, "And who is this...stranger...you brought in this court?"_

 _Jaune stood attention once he was noticed as now everybody's eyes were on him, "He is the one who freed me and protected me on the way here."_

 _Harkon then pointed at him, "You, step forward."_

 _Jaune nervously walked towards him, "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?" Harkon asked him._

 _"M-my name is Jaune Arc." He said stuttering which made Harkon smile._

 _"Then I am Harkon Volkihar, lord of this court. And by now my daughter has told you what we are?" He asked skeptically._

 _Jaune knew that even a single misstep or even an offensive word would make them start on a wrong foot and would trigger them to be hostile, "Y-you're vampires." He said._

 _Harkon then smiled deviously, showing his bloody fangs at his naivety towards the subject, "Not just any vampires, we count amongst the oldest and the most powerful vampires here in Skyrim._

 _For centuries, we live in seclusion due to the Tyranny of the Sun. And all of that changed when Serana's mother betrayed us," He closed his fist and gestured his hand towards Serana, with Jaune not knowing that gestured to the Elder Scroll behind her back, "And stole away which I valued most."_

 _"O-oka-y?"_

 _Harkon then chuckled and shook his head, "Of course. Were you expecting a reward? Adventurers like you always seek one when they explore these lands."_

 _"N-no." Jaune retorted back, gaining a "hmmm?" from Harkon, "I'm just doing what I am told. And I never seek something in return." He said firmly, gaining a bit of confidence._

 _"Ohh? The noble hero who saves the princess from an evil villain? How virtuous of you. But, what if I were to tell you that I have a reward for you?" He asked him skeptically but Jaune stood in silence, prompting him to continue._

 _"You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. And there is one equal gift that I can give to you for the return of my daughter and the Elder Scroll." He then spread his arms wide with pride, "I offer you my blood."_

 _Jaune widened his eyes as he realized what he implied, "You will be a lion amongst the sheep. Men will tremble upon your approach, and you will never fear death again."_ _The Dragonborn, of course, never wanted to sacrifice his mortality, even if gaining more power._

 _But still, there is a chance they might get hostile once he didn't accept it, so he asked kindly, "What if I refused?"_

 _Harkon then frowned, "Then you will be banished from this court." He then began laughing, "Perhaps you still need convincing?" The vampire lord then curled up his torso together and red outline appeared on his skin. Finally, he burst out his hands but then it was like a reptilian hand and Harkon turned into another being._

 _He became a vampire lord in front of Jaune, "This is the power that I offer! Now, what say you?"_

 _Jaune then closed his eyes, and in turn stared at the waiting vampire lord, "I refuse."_

 _"So be it." Harkon then cast a sleeping towards him and the next thing that he knew..._

* * *

"...is that I'm outside. To return to Fort Dawnguard." Jaune finished his tale towards Team RWBY and NPR who were listening intently to his story. They still couldn't believe that even a human can turn into a vampire such as what Jaune had described to them. That such a power even exists! And the fact that you can turn into an immortal is a very tempting request indeed. But still, even if they get the choice, they would refuse and retain their mortality.

And they knew to themselves that Jaune really never wanted this kind of power, especially that they knew he preferred a hard-working approach to power, just like what they did to themselves when they studied on an academy before even going to Beacon.

And the thought of him becoming a vampire was an entire thing on its own. They didn't notice, except Jaune, that Serana was behind them, listening as well. But it's time to let her presence known.

"You also forgot, the fact that when he gestured to me, he was also referring to me. Sacrifice, remember?" Serana deadpanned and shrugged. Making Team RWBY and NPR jump out in surprise as they didn't realize she was behind them all along.

Jaune snickered as he saw their reactions and when they noticed, Ruby puffed her cheeks, "Yes, I forgot."

Ruby then stepped forward and gave Serana a look of sympathy, "Umm we're sorry for what happened. Especially, you know...with your father," Then her eyes became filled with determination, "But don't worry! Even though you're a vampire, you're still our friend!" Ruby declared to Serana, gaining confirmation from the rest of them.

Serana just smiled at her and patted her head and she puffed her cheeks cutely in response which made Serana giggle, "Sure thing, Ruby."

Ruby gasped in glee, "So you do know my name! Well, we introduced each other back at Kagrenac so..."

"Jaune told me all about you when we were traveling so I got a pretty good idea what would happen if this thing was to even happen. Like what happened at your friend Blake when she revealed to you all that she isn't a human?" She asked them skeptically, which surprised them, "That's why I was angry at mother when he even accused you of killing us. And _that_ part."

Ruby then downcasted her head and knew what she was implying, "I'm sorry...for you know? Your father. Jaune told us too about the ritual and we're sorry."

Serana knew Ruby is socially awkward too, like them before. But she knew Ruby just wants to comfort her. Serana sighed and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Look, it's...in the past. You can do nothing about it. Still, thank you."

"And about your mother...!" Ruby was about to say sorry to that too but Serana interjected.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it." She said right away.

And Ruby then stepped backward in shame which made Yang angry for making her sister sad, "Hey! My sister is just saying-!" But then she herself calming down a bit and noticed a faint green aura surrounding her. Once she turned who caused it, she saw Jaune's right hand pointed at her.

"I cast a Calm spell unto you since you were about to burst out. But Yang, you should know it when a person is uncomfortable with talking about something, okay?" He said to her kindly.

"So, want to come back with your mother, Serana?" The Emperor asked her but he already knew her answer and just shook her head. "So you'll wait for me outside?"

"Can we just go somewhere else? We can return on Middas since you're also free on that day, right?" She said as he knew she felt uncomfortable. And she needs time to talk to her mother again.

Jaune sighed in defeat, "Alright. But we'll go on another trip, and the only other person I know that can help us."

"And where would it be?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Next destination to our field trip, would be The Throat of the World. Home of the wisest guy I know."

* * *

...And done. Now we got a glimpse of what Jaune did during his time in the Dawnguard. To be honest, I hated the Dawnguard, as in the faction since they are really against vampires who are just innocent and both sides are just basically the same. The only factor being Harkon is a megalomaniac.

Again, sorry for the short chapter since I'm a bit busy but still had the urge to write another chapter.

Regarding what happened to Uncle Sheo's entertainment, it will be on the next two to three chapters since there will be a time skip.

I hope this short chapter suffices to your liking, dear readers. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms welcome. Leave a review or send a PM, it helps since it gives me direct reader feedback on where this story is going! And thank you for taking the time to reading my fanfic, dear readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Old One

* * *

Odahviing soared through the skies of Skyrim, along with Jaune, Serana, and Team RWBY and NPR along his back.

"Odahviing. Land us to High Hrothgar first." The Emperor commanded him.

The dragon need not say a word and followed Jaune's orders. It didn't help that it was just only a five-minute trip that Team RWBY and NPR are shivering due to the very high altitude that they are in and that the clouds block the warm sunlight to spread its warmth.

Once they got a view of the Throat of the World, they stare in awe of how high the mountain is as almost half of it is covered in clouds. Odahviing then soared once more up high, to the dismay of Team RWBY and NPR.

"Jaune! Will you tell your dragon to slow down?!" Yang shouted as the gust of winds muffle her voice but Jaune didn't respond and instead look ahead. The dragon was soaring higher and higher and Yang was about to call him out as they were going to crash through the clouds. With the fear of not feeling the clouds when they are flying on a bullhead, they closed their eyes.

They passed through the clouds and then silence.

Odahviing then lets out a mighty roar filled with Thu'um. That made them open their eyes, and once they saw the view, they were amazed.

"Wooaaahhhh..." Every one of them muttered which the dragon noticed and in a rare moment of his immortal life, chuckled.

Clouds were blocking the view below the mountain but with the sun shining, making the clouds' deposits of ice shimmer as if it was an endless sea above the clouds. And the slight fog was making it look like they are in heaven. A place of solitude and peace of mind.

The sun's warmth spread all over them again, but still, it was cold.

It was only when Odahviing landed them that they noticed that they were finally on the ground again and got out of their stupor.

"I'll meet you here again, Odahviing," Jaune told the dragon.

"As you wish, Thuri." The winged hunter followed his orders and soared again up high.

They then noticed the building right in front of them. It was a grey stone structure with a tower on its very front and middle. On the base was a chest, together with empty sacks, and two stairs that lead to the structure. And on its sides were stone walls that further protect the structure.

Jaune coughed, gaining everyone's attention, but Serana was beside him, "Friends, welcome to High Hrothgar. Home of the Greybeards!" He proudly said to them.

"Who are the Greybeards?" Ruby asked with complete obliviousness to the subject.

"Yes, and how are they going to help us?" Weiss asked next.

"The Greybeards are the one who helped during my journey as Dragonborn," Jaune said as he walked towards High Hrothgar with them following behind, "They live in seclusion, here in the tallest mountain in Tamriel, The Throat of the World."

"Throat of the World? Why not make it the head of the world?" Nora said as she snickered.

"To be honest, I thought it for myself when it was my first time going here through the seven-thousand steps."

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks as she heard this, "Seven thousand? Like really Seven-thousand?" She asked as if he was kidding.

"If you ask if I did count it then no. But it took me roughly three days just to get here. But I digress. You'll see why once we meet their grandmaster." Jaune said as he opened the door to the temple.

* * *

 _High Hrothgar, Home of the Greybeards_

* * *

The door opened with an audible creak and clanking of metal doors. They then stumbled upon the lobby with sunlight beaming down the open windows at the roof with a large stone pillar blocking their view of the rest of the room.

They walked slowly and they saw a large torch from a platform and beside it were two stairways to other doors with banners in Dovahzuul that they can't read.

The place just whispers and shouts, "peace", "serenity", and "solitude" all at the same time due to how quiet yet peaceful the atmosphere of the place is.

The warmth of the place was very welcoming to them as team RWBY and NPR grew very tired of the cold. On the center were four men with grey robes and hoods who are sat on the floor with their hands joined together, as if they were meditating.

They all grew silent as not to disturb the men in the center but Jaune just approached them casually like they were friends.

The Emperor then bowed in front of the men, "Master Arngeir."

The men then stood up. One man then approached the Dovahkiin and bowed in return, "Jaune, it is good to see you again."

"Of course, Arngeir." He smiled, "I'm a bit busy in the capital. You know? Government and university administration and all that. A bit tiring but, I can manage."

Arngeir just nodded in understanding and looked to the people behind Jaune with Serana being the only one he recognizes, "And who are these people you brought with this time?" Arngeir asked the Dragonborn.

"Ahh...yes!" Jaune then turned to them once again. "These are my friends from where I'm from. They're from Remnant. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Team RWBY and NPR again gave a lively introduction just like what they did back at Castle Volkihar but they expect this man just to ignore them like Valerica but instead, he smiled and bowed in return, along with his three other colleagues.

"Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Arngeir of the Greybeards, and these are my fellow masters, Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar." Each of them bowed down as they mentioned their names, "And any friends of the Dovahkiin are also a friend of ours."

"Thank you." They all said at this time, at least, they got a warm reception.

Arngeir then turned to Jaune, "Now, what help do you need, Dovahkiin?"

"I need to have a talk with Paarthurnax. My friends here from Remnant discovered a temple made by the Dwemer and used it to come to Tamriel. And now we need people to help them to get home."

Arngeir nodded as he listened to Jaune's words, "Very well, the doors to the summit are open for you to pass."

Jaune smiled as he knew the Greybeards wouldn't let him down, "Thank you, Arngeir. And do you have fur coats? May we borrow them because they need them."

* * *

The travel to the summit was made easier due to the fur coats that Arngeir borrowed to them and gave them warmth to the coldness of the place. They had a bit of small talk on the way. Jaune talked about who are the Greybeards but he wasn't quite done when they a stone structure up to the horizon of their view.

Jaune raised the palm of his hand, as he signals them to keep their voices down. They then walked quietly to the summit and there they stumbled upon a word wall and on top of that wall was a yellow scaled dragon quietly sitting there.

Team RWBY and NPR tensed up as they saw another dragon other than the one that they're used to. But Jaune and Serana simply approached the dragon. They were expecting Jaune to shoo the dragon away or just command the dragon to go somewhere else as they were going to meet this Paarthurnax guy but to their surprise, Jaune bowed to the dragon.

He clearly said before that the dragons are under his direct command but now he is just simply bowing to a dragon?

" _Drem yol ok,_ Paarthurnax." Jaune greeted the dragon.

The old dragon then snapped out of his meditation and opened his eyes to see Jaune and his new companions, " _Drem yol ok,_ Dovahkiin and Serana." And Serana bowed in return.

Once the two greeted, they were a bit surprised to see that Jaune would seek help to a dragon and the person called "Paarthurnax" is apparently a dragon of all sorts.

"I see that you need another advice, Dovahkiin. " _Daar wo yah onikaan tinvaak wa faal onik ahrk wuth."_ It may be wise to speak to me, however, we sometimes need to unfurl our own wings. _Us siiv vomir_."

Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment, "I know, Paarthurnax, but it is not advice that I want today. I need help."

Paarthurnax paused for a moment and breathe, "Hmm...help? On what matters, exactly?"

Jaune then presented Team RWBY and NPR to him, to their embarrassment and fear of the dragon, "I need help for them to get home. An Oblivion Gate to my homeworld to be exact."

"A _miraad_ to your homeworld? Remnant? _"Aan lein kolos vulom rel?"_ And these _kiir_ are from your home?" Paarthurnax questioned him.

"Yeah, this is Team RWBY and NPR. The ones I'm talking about to you." He proudly smiled.

Paarthurnax then landed on the ground to observe the denizens of Remnant with his own eyes. His watchful eyes made them a bit uncomfortable, "I sense tension among all of you. But fear not. _Drem yol ok,_ Greetings. I am Paathurnax." The dragon introduced himself to ease the tension.

Weiss nudged Ruby for her to speak first, "Uu-umm... My name is Ruby Rose." She timidly said.

"Despite your innocence, you enjoy weaponry. " _Zun wah spaan."_ Weapons to protect. A noble cause despite weapons being made for war." The old dragon said.

"Umm yeah...BUT! I'm a huntress in training, to protect people and be a hero!" She proudly said and she unfurled her scythe to show it to Paarthurnax, "And this is my Cresent Rose! A weapon to protect humanity!" which made Weiss facepalm.

"A noble cause young one. Don't forget it."

Ruby happily shook her head up and down as a dragon practically praised her. Paarthurnax then moved to Weiss, "Pristine, attainment to perfection and admiration is what I sense. Yet your scar tells another story, is it not?" The dragon asked.

Weiss expanded her eyes as the dragon practically made a summary of her life in a single question, just who was this dragon? She slightly shook her head and ignored the thoughts on the back of her mind. She then curtsied to introduce herself, "My name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company."

The dragon then turned to the Yang Xiao Long. Even with her confidence, this time she is a bit nervous, due to the fact that she is facing a dragon. But still, she kept up her facade of being confident, "Name's Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister and comedian extraordinaire!"

She expected the dragon to at least be shocked or question why her little sister and she look so different but instead the dragon just stared at her, "You're not going to ask why Ruby and I look so different?"

"No. As a _dovah_ , my brethren are unique to each other. Even my brother Alduin looks far more different than I. However, I sense nervousness and anger within you despite your facade of being...confident in front of me. " _Hi unt wah loost aan dov hahdrim, nuz hi dreh ni loost aan dovah rii."_ But it is not directed at me."

Yang was a bit shocked that Paarthurnax also read something that is a bit confidential to her, she was about to ask something but again Paarthurnax spoke, "But don't fret. I live here in peace, in my _strunmah._ My mountain."

Yang then spoke to him, "How can you just casually read us like that? Is that an ability that you dragons have?" she asked.

But Paarthurnax frowned as she asked that question, "I will answer that question later...Xiao Long. _Drem._ Patience. Because it may be relevant to what I'm feeling a few nights before."

The dragon then turned his head towards Blake whose face remained stoic, "You and I are quite alike." Blake then raised her eyebrows at that weird remark, "Both you and I seek...redemption. " _Un folaas_." You have done evils from your past, perhaps something from your kind like mine did once."

That struck a cord with Blake, she curled her hand into a fist as she remembered her times in the White Fang. "But yours speaks of innocence, being pushed to the very extreme. While my kind, " _Dii zeymah"_ are evil in nature, like your realm's Grimm."

Team RWBY and NPR stared at the wise dragon as he declared himself like a Grimm, as in evil in nature, but the way he talks is like none of those!

"How are you evil? You're talking to us like some kind of an old wise guy!" Ruby said to the dragon.

"As you maybe been told by Jaune, we dragons are evil in nature." The dragon paused, "We are the direct creation of our father, Akatosh."

Weiss paused for a moment and her eyes widened as she remembered what Jaune told them a few nights before, "Akatosh? You mean the God of Time?!"

" _Vahzah."_ Correct. We are made to dominate mankind and have done it for thousands of years, doing unspeakable things to subjugate your kind. "

"Then...you must have done things to humanity...but I am a Faunus! They don't even exist in your world!" Blake reasoned to him.

Paarthurnax then paused for a moment, "I know...but you have the smell and the essence of the _Kaaz_. The Khajiit. We subjugate not only humans but the Mer, Khajiit and the Argonians. No one was safe. After all, it is our nature to dominate." Ruby began to shiver as she imagines a scenario like that happening to Remnant, only with the Grimm replacing the dragons.

The dragon paused, "But, it is with regret that I have done those things and I do not deny them. Hence, even millennia after, some still try to find and slay me. The Blades even tried to command Jaune to kill me."

Team RWBY and NPR stared at him in shock, but Jaune quickly dismissed it and said, "I cut ties with them when they try to coax me to kill Paarthurnax. He hasn't done any harm to humanity anymore and just lives in peace here."

Paarthurnax hummed in affirmation and continued, "But I rebelled against Alduin and " _Kaan_ ", Kynareth commanded me to teach Thuum to Men for them to stand against my kind. And I did. After the war that ensued, I secluded myself here my _strunmah_ where Alduin was banished across time." He then paused, "What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

They slightly reflect on what he said, especially with Blake. Paarthurnax may be a dragon but he can be a model that the image of the Faunus can be redeemed through peaceful means, not through force. If anyone asks her how this could be achieved, they could only listen to the story of Paarthurnax.

The dragon then turned his head to Ren. He then bowed, "My name is Lie Ren and thank you for guiding my team leader." He smiled.

"I sense calmness within you, just like the Way of the Voice. Yet you also have anger and sadness that you are keeping." Ren didn't show any emotion and stayed calm but he was impressed on how Paarthurnax is practically reading their soul and aura. Nora, on a rare occasion, gave a glance of concern to Ren.

"Keep up the calmness in your mind and do not let it cloud your judgment." The dragon told him which Ren bowed in return and smiled as he gained wisdom from the wise dragon.

Paarthurnax turned his head to a fidgeting Nora, who was a bit excited and introduced herself first, "I'm NORA VALKYRIE!" She shouted on top of her lungs which even surprised the dragon as it is almost like Thuum.

"By the tradition of the old, the elder speaks first," Paarthurnax said, making Nora chuckle nervously.

"Well, it's a first time to actually talk to a dragon, which is AWESOME!" Nora jumped up high, "And also you didn't say that to the others when they TOTALLY spoke before you did!" Nora quickly accused and after she landed she asked a bunch of questions in rapid fire that even the dragon wanted to cover his ears, but Paarthurnax has another solution.

" _KAAN!"_ Paarthurnax shouted to Nora and bit by bit she started to quiet down. " _Krosis._ I apologize that I used my Thu'um on you unattended. Even with the unbound energy that I feel within you, the power of a Shout can overwhelm a mortal."

Nora then lowered her head and stared at the ground, "Sorry." She muttered. The dragon then grunted in affirmation and finally observed Pyrrha. He smiled internally knowing that Jaune told a lot about her during his first months in meeting him.

"So, you are the "Pyrrha Nikos" Jaune is talking about. Out of all of you, you are the one that he mentioned most when told me his...misadventures on your world." Jaune just crossed his arms and smiled, while Pyrrha blushed of having known this.

"Y-y-yes, that's me." Pyrrha stammered.

" _Aan yol daar nis kos evenaar._ " You have a warrior's spirit, like the Nord warriors of the old. But within you, I feel a fulfilled loneliness, but still longing for a more intimate relationship."

Yang and Nora nudged Pyrrha to her embarrassment. Although the dragon praised her for her spirit, she just hid her face in her palms due to the embarrassment. It didn't that Yang said, "So even after all this time, you still wanted the D'Arc?" And laughed while some of her teammates snickered.

"Yang!" She shouted in embarrassment and hid her face again. Groaning if Jaune just realized that she still has a huge crush on him.

After the laughter had died down, Yang then stepped forward, "So, going to explain how you just practically read," and gestured to her teammates, "..all of us?"

Paarthurnax closed his eyes and paused, "I feel your souls but only yours and Jaune's. I only feel it in all of you but as a _dovah_ I feel the manifestations of your souls, speaking to me like whispers of Thu'um.

Ruby thought for a moment and said, "Manifestations of our souls? You mean aura?"

The dragon nodded, "Yes... the _dovah_ are innate in feeling souls that mortals cannot. But for years that I have met and bested Men on the field of battle, it is the first time that I felt aura through Jaune. But I also feel...something else other than aura."

Team RWBY and NPR didn't speak and this prompted Paarthurnax to continue, "As you know, we are the direct children of Akatosh, our father and God of Time." They nodded, "It is through that that we feel disturbances in time, anomalies that can cause time to break. And I feel those disturbances within you and it has been three nights ago."

"Three nights ago? That's when we came to Skyrim! You know? ...through that cathedral..." Ruby said excitedly. "So, we are anomalies?"

"In some ways. You disturbed the flow of time through unconventional means. But time fixed itself again so you need not worry anything." Paarthurnax then turned to Jaune, "So you need a portal to Remnant?"

"By all means." Jaune nodded, "I theorized that if we consider the possibility of Remnant being in Oblivion, we can create an Oblivion Gate for the two realms to meet and two times to converge."

"Oblivion Gate? That would be a monumental task, and mind you, can cause a wound in time."

"I know, but I know that wouldn't happen." Jaune smiled, "You know the tales of the Hero of Kvatch?" He asked the dragon.

"Yes. " _Rok los aan krilot hun_." A sample of all warriors to pass, but what are you getting exactly?"

"When Oblivion Gates started to appear in Cyrodiil at that time, it never caused a dragon break. The written accounts of (1)Count Savlian Matius never indicated any appearances of dragon breaks. Even the written accounts of then (2)High Chancellor Ocato during the Oblivion Crisis didn't tell anything about it." Jaune wore a grin after he said that.

He remembered the time reading the accounts of the two after he got back from Cheyndinal. He might have been busy but he still provided time to research on any possibilities of that occurring.

"And those two have different times and different realms..." Paarthurnax finished, "Then we are safe from any Dragon Break to occur. But it must have a source of energy and can rip time...how about the Elder Scroll?"

Jaune massaged his chin and thought for a moment, "Elder Scroll? Wait, that's it! We can use the Elder Scroll to create a wound in Oblivion!" Jaune then turned to Weiss, "Weiss, how much dust are you left with?"

Weiss then unholstered her Myrtenaster and checked her dust cartridges and saw it is now only a fourth from what they came with, "I'm almost out."

He then looked at them as if he is begging them to at least have dust. They then checked their weapons and ammunition presented their ammunition of dust cartridges to Jaune. He looked at them in the dust and he smiled, knowing that he is satisfied, "This is enough for one portal to Remnant. Don't worry about the dust, I'll make sure once you return I'll pay these back."

"You don't have to Jaune," Pyrrha said to him as she smiled beamingly, "You already did enough for us these past three days and the dust we have compared nothing to losing you for six months." Pyrrha then touched his hand full of the dust cartridges, "So please, just take it."

Jaune looked at them and what he saw was faces full of smiles. He nodded and handed it to Serana who kept it. "But I will pay you all back that dust someday."

Jaune bowed again to Paarthurnax, " _Kogaan, Paarthurnax._ You've really been a great help."

Paarthurnax then hummed, "Likewise. And if may, can I have a word with your friends?"

Th Emperor nodded and stood back, " _Hi los fin do him junaar"_ You are the defenders of your world and you all have a great task ahead of you. Yet you are young and have fragile minds. Do not let the burden of saving your world get to you or else it is you who need saving."

Every one of them nodded and Ruby shouted happily, "We will!"

Paarthurnax then flew up to the skies beyond as they waved goodbye to the dragon. Nora shouted, "GOODBYE PARTHY!" and the dragon roared.

They then got down the steps back to High Hrothgar. Ruby got closed to Jaune and pulled his sleeve, gaining his attention, "Jaune!"

"What is it, Rubes?" He asked the little reaper.

"Can you tell me the story of the hero that you mentioned earlier?" She asked him eagerly.

Jaune just smiled knowing that Ruby really liked heroes of the old and legends, "You mean the Hero of Kvatch? Of course, Rubes, but we'll have to get back to the Imperial City first then I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

(1) Savlian Matius - The one who assisted the player during the Battle for Castle Kvatch in Oblivion.

(2) High Chancellor Ocato - Imperial Battlemage of Uriel Septim VII after the defeat of Jagar Tharn during the first game and the High Chancellor and eventual Potentate of the Elder Council during and after the Oblivion Crisis.

..and cut! Phew! This is one of the hardest chapters to write as Paarthurnax is really a hard but fun character to write. I tried my best to give him justice and character while Team RWBY and NPR are reminded of their pasts in Tamriel.

And since our midterms are next week, I decided to release this chapter so the urge to write doesn't bother me while I review for the said exams.

Next would be their first meeting and first week in Tamriel. Also, I would re-edit Chapter 1 if I can since amny are pointing our grammatical errors and maybe I'll add something along the way that doesn't ruin the continuity of the story.

I hope this chapter does Paarthurnax justice and satisfies you, dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review of give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And again, thank you for the time for reading this fanfic, dear readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Arcane University & Sheogorath's Entertainment

* * *

After they got back from the Throat of the World and to the Imperial City yesterday, Ruby wanted Jaune to tell her the story of the Hero of Kvatch. Of course, he obliged and wanted to tell them a tale of a legend and a hero to the whole of Cyrodiil. But when they arrived they were already tired and just wanted to sleep, including Jaune as he has a busy day ahead of him.

He promised Ruby that he would make time in the near future, but she just pouted in a childlike manner. Seeing this, Jaune promised her to give her a literal basket full of cookies to which, obviously, she accepted.

A big day is ahead of them, Jaune informed them the night before that they would be instructed what they're going to do next. Their mage uniforms are given to them with their sizes matching each outfit.

Today, they are going to learn magic. Like actual magic, like lightning coming out of her fingertips!

Ruby yawned as they started a new day. It was at least 6:00 a.m. that someone knocked on their door. Ruby, being the one who woke up first, tiredly trod to the door and opened it. There was a woman in clad black plated armor, that she is familiar with since she just woke up, she muttered quietly, "Rayya?".

Rayya puts her right hand on her left chest, and respectfully bowed to her, "The Emperor has assigned me to be the personal steward of your group whilst you are staying on Tamriel. I'm at your service, ma'am."

The little reaper not being used to this kind of treatment fidgeted nervously looking to her sides.

Rayya simply raised her head and eyebrow, in wonder on what she is doing, "Is something wrong, Ma'am?"

Ruby straightened her back immediately, and nervously chuckled while scratching her back, "Wrong? No! Nothing is wrong! Hahahaha!" She then deflated and meekly said, "I'm...I'm not used to this kind of treatment..."

Pyrrha heard Ruby's sudden outburst and groggily woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from her bed, "Ruby, what's going on?"

The socially awkward girl just made a face that said, "HELP ME." Pyrrha replied with a look of understanding and looked to Rayya, "Good morning, Rayya. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"His Majesty has assigned me as your steward for the time you all are in Tamriel." The redguard bowed again, "And the Emperor wishes to inform you that you need to be at the Arcane University by 8:30 a.m. sharp." She informed them.

"What time is it?" Pyrrha yawned.

"It is 6:00 in the morning, ma'am. Enough time to prepare."

* * *

Rayya lead them to the University after they finished preparing for their day. They all wore blue robes and hoods with outlines of yellow threads in the extremities. All of them are quite excited to see an institution that is straight out of a fantasy novel or a game in their world.

Nora was happily skipping behind Rayya, "Imagine what magic could teach us! Explosions and even bigger EXPLOSIONS!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe it'll help put more juice to my punches, like a lightning punch! Imagine that!" Yang said along with them.

"We have dust for that Yang." Weiss informed her but even the girl who gives out pamphlets to those ignorant of dust was interested in what magic offered, "But it is useful indeed. A healing spell and a summoning one is fascinating to learn."

"What I'm curious about is how Jaune saw is through that mist, it is near impossible to see through that unless you are trained to do so. Maybe magic can also do that?" The quiet Lie Ren broke his silence and questioned skeptically.

Rayya then stopped on a walled gate. They are going to question why they'd stop but the redguard turned to them, "This is the gate to the Arcane University. The Emperor already gave guards the go signal to let you enter the university without inspection."

"Thank you, Rayya," Pyrrha said.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll take my leave then." Rayya bowed and quietly left them alone to the gate of the University.

"Rayya sure doesn't show any emotion, huh?" Yang crossed her arms and a few seconds later smiled deviously, "Guys, I have a way to pra-"

"NO!" All of them practically shouted to Yang's face which she replied with a shrug.

* * *

 _Arcane University_

* * *

The guards let them enter without a hitch, as they were informed by the Archmage himself. Once they entered, they were impressed but it doesn't compare to the sheer size of Beacon. But they are impressed nonetheless, the paved road to the university along with trees and benches on the side, and the almost different architecture, with towers that have long and tall roofs and spiky battlements.

The number of students that they recognize as human, elves, khajiit, and argonian which really puts into comparison the diversity compared to Beacon.

They were quite nervous to interact with them as they just got into this world a few days ago and have little knowledge of how norms and culture work in Tamriel. And they just walked to the entrance of the University to avoid any conversation to the inhabitants of Tamriel.

Once they got a view of the entrance, they saw a large statue and they widened their eyes as they realize whose face the statue was.

"It's...it's Jaune," Weiss muttered disbelievingly. The statue was a near perfect statue of Jaune in his blue archmage robes, along with a replica of the Staff of Magnus pointing forward to the gate. There is plaque where the statue was based on and Weiss read it out loud so that they can hear,

 _"Dedicated to the Archmage of the Arcane University, Jaune Arc._

 _To his noble deeds of re-establishing the Mages Guild of Tamriel. The abolition of the Synods and the College of Whispers brought back the noble deeds of Magic and re-opened it to the people of Tamriel._ (1) _Vanus Galerion looks upon you with contentment, dear Archmage._

 _-Erected on the 12th of Rain's Hand, 5E 4."_

It seems that every turn that they take in this city, they are reminded that Jaune did great things that they couldn't have achieved. They haven't even graduated Beacon as hunters and huntresses yet! But lo and behold, a statue dedicated to what Jaune did in this world is erected. Jaune was still their friend but he wasn't the same old goofball as he used to be. Pyrrha's or Weiss' achievements, even wealth, pale in comparison to what Jaune achieved in his.

Those thoughts wandered through their mind but those were stopped when a woman who was wearing blue colored master robes along with a hood. She has a little bag with a strap full of yellow threads with intricate designs and a clipboard that she was holding on her left hand.

She has a dark skin, along with red iris and black sclera which was new to them as they haven't seen an actual dunmer before, "Are you, Team RWBY and NPR?" The woman asked them.

"Umm yes, that's us," Pyrrha answered back, giving the woman a suspicious look.

"Oh good." She sighed in relief, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Master Wizard Breylna Mayron of the Arcane University, deputy of the Archmage. You can call me Master Breylna." She gave a shy but friendly smile at them. For a deputy of a school, her friendly attitude and demeanor is a welcoming atmosphere to them. "Welcome to the Arcane University. I will lead you to your class. If you have any questions just ask."

Master Mayron lead the way to the entrance and the large double doors opened automatically of them entering the premises. Once they got inside, they observed the lobby which was decorated with lavish white marble tiles etched with a purple glowing logo of the Mages Guild.

The walls are covered with red wallpaper with paintings of various artists that the University promotes. A painting of the various Colleges all across Tamriel are presented in these paintings like the College of Wayrest in High Rock or the College of Corinthe in Elsweyr, all run by the Mages Guild and an Archmage. A chandelier above lighted the room with purple flames that produces warm light like it was an actual lightbulb in their world.

On the center was large table and chair and behind it was a wall with a painting of the current Archmage, Jaune Arc. His face is stern looking, far from his demeanor at them when talking to them personally. He also wears his standard blue colored Mages Guild robes and sits on a chair with bookshelves behind his back.

On the sides of the table were two stairways that ascend to two hallways, leading to the left and right wing of the University. There is also a third corridor in the middle that leads to the Archmage Quarters and Office.

Breylna lead them to the left wing but they still remained in the hallway observing the paintings and the foreignness of the place. She cleared her throat to gain their attention, which it did, "Please follow me, instructors don't like it when his students come in late."

They nodded and promptly followed her as she leads her to the left wing of the University. "Does Jaune own all of this?" Ruby asked the dunmer innocently.

Master Mayron nodded, "Yes. The Archmage had worked tirelessly to renovate the University. He even used his own funds to construct new lecture rooms and a brand new laboratory with top notch equipment for Alchemists and Enchanters alike. Dorms are also constructed for students who came from various parts of Tamriel, also funded by him personally." She said with a proud smile.

"Jaune is filthy rich, huh? At least he is doing something good with his money," Yang then looked Weiss teasingly, "Unlike some rich kid here who can't even pay us Ramen when we celebrated our finals."

Weiss took notice of this and huffed, "Hey! I paid for the Pizza for that party if you didn't remember, Miss Xiao Long!"

The dunmer then stopped at a tower and on its floor was the logo of the Arcane University glowing in the blue light, and it can fit twenty persons at a time. "Here is the elevator, follow me." Breylna then took a step forward and stood still, that was until she levitated and floated to the fourth floor, landing gently.

Oohs and aahs were spouted by them as this "elevator" apparently levitates the person towards the floor. "Just think of the floor that you want to get into!" The master wizard shouted at them from the fourth floor. They saw another student that did this and landed on a different floor than them.

"This is so cool!" Nora grinned with excitement and she was the first one who took the elevator. She did as she was told, to think of the fourth floor. She levitated and floated in the air up high. She then landed smoothly on the fourth floor without a hitch. "No, this isn't cool...THIS IS AWESOME! C'mon Renny!" She shouted at them.

Ren looked at them and shrugged, "We better keep going." He said and they all stepped on the platform thought of the fourth floor. And, as they expected, levitated and floated towards the fourth floor. This is some impressive stuff that Beacon doesn't have.

Weiss then approached Breylna, "May I ask, what is the power source of this elevator and how does it work?"

"Oh, it uses a Magicka Core as a power source and the elevator is specifically using levitation magic and manipulates gravity so that if anyone falls through the elevator, it will just let them down gently rather than them crashing to the ground. And since the repeal of the Levitation Magic ban, most use mages are using it." The Master Wizard keenly answered.

"Magicka Cores?" Weiss asked further.

"Yes. Magicka Cores are an enhanced version of a Grand Soul Gem, but instead of using souls as its fuel to power a certain enchantment, it fuels it with purely refined magicka. It can also power even through great distances. This is actually my research and we are nearing the end of the testing phase and the University is ready to test it to the general public." Brelyna proudly but at the same time shyly explained.

"Wait, did you just said that you use souls as a power source?" Weiss asked again, but this time quite surprised that she heard "power source" and "souls" at the same time."

"We do but the University bans the use of Black Soul Gems, gems that contain souls of people. Instead, we use standard soul gems that we get from animals."

That somehow alleviated their worries that someone can just capture their souls and eat their souls like breakfast time but it gives them intrigue to what a Black Soul Gem or even a simple Soul Gem looks like. The fact that it can capture souls is mindboggling in the terms of their world. But with the look that Brelyna gives them and the fact that she just explains it casually means that it is somehow a day to day basis to them.

The Master Wizard then led them to the last room on the left, "This is where you'll have your lecture. Other students have already arrived and it's just ten minutes until the instructor would arrive. So I hope I gave you enough of an impression of the university." She smiled at them warmly and took her leave.

"Thank you, Master Breylna!" Ruby waved goodbye to her and they entered the lecture room.

* * *

The door opened automatically for them to enter and they entered. Once inside the lecture room closed and a bunch of students stared at them as they were new students, just like them. Elf, Breton, races from the various corners of Tamriel are here, sitting still, quiet and waiting for the lecturer to come teach them the basics of Magicka.

The room is a theater variant lecture room which is really large with elevated platforms for seats and tables, the tables were being based on the ground. On the lecturer's side was a large table along with a swivel chair and platform with the logo of the Arcane Univesity. And on the wall was a giant blackboard that has a clock on the top.

Of course, the stare that they gave Team RWBY and NPR got uncomfortable very fast and they just walked quietly and occupied the empty seats in front.

Everything was quiet, no one spoke since almost all of them doesn't know each other. Once the long hand struck thirty, the logo on the platform glowed until magically someone teleported inside the room.

The man wears a blue master mage robes along with his hood. He had a fair skin, along with a moderately long beard, making him look like he is a literal wizard. "Good Morning Class. I'm Master Dervin Andrach, your instructor for the basics of magic."

* * *

The Archmage was currently busy writing his initial formula for the Oblivion Gate.

The Archmage Office was a bit lavish, to say the least, but it was for necessity. The wooden desk was filled with paperwork regarding the school's annual profits, budgets for specific schools of magic, letters from various Archmages all across Tamriel.

It is a good thing that Breylna was the one responsible for this, but due to it, she gets extra pay from him, which she is grateful for.

Bookshelves filled with records, important books copied from the Great Library of the Arcane University, and some accounts were written by him during his travels in Skyrim and beyond its borders. A map of detailed map of Cyrodiil along with Tamriel and its provinces were present. A big globe of Nirn was even inside his office, stretching from Tamriel to the lands of Atmora and Akavir.

Jaune finished his formula and quietly put the fountain pen on the side, "Serana, do you think this is any good?"

Serana, who was sitting beside him, reading various books to help in his research, just raised eyebrows, "Hmm? Why ask me? You're the Archmage, remember?"

Jaune grumbled, "I need a friend's opinion on this. Besides, you're a mage too."

Serana shrugged and quickly grabbed the paper that Jaune was holding. She then read the contents of it, "5 Grand Soul Gems shards filled with a grand soul, fire salts, 10 daedra hearts, 1 Crimson Nirnroot, Black Soul Gem shards and 100 grams of dust from Remnant. Okay, this is plausible. Oh, and you forgot the Elder Scroll in here."

"That would be the key to initiate the Oblivion Gate so it's not an ingredient." Jaune quickly grabs the paper again and read it repeatedly all over, analyzing the amount that he theoretically formulates and the effect that this creates on the Oblivion Gate. Serana again shrugged and leaned to him, going back to reading. Jaune leaned his head unto hers, comfortably.

Both were in serenity. A comfortable silence sat in the room while the two read in silence. Serana then broke the silence, "So, what happens when they return to your world?"

Jaune was interrupted in his reading but understood what she said, "I've already told you, Serana, I'm staying here. Perhaps, what my family said was right, that I wasn't a huntsman material."

"And instead you became an Emperor." Serana mirth.

"Yeah. I cannot just study in Beacon and pursue my dreams six years ago, I have a university and an empire to run. I have something that they still don't have, Serana, and that is responsibility. For the Univerisity, for the Empire," He then turned to her with a warm smile, "..and for you. An Arc never goes back on his word, remember?"

"Smooth." Serana joked, rolling her eyes, and they both laughed, "Besides, you are a bit busy lately. We don't even have time to explore a cave or even just enjoy each other now that they're here. So," Serana sat on his thighs and cuddled to his chest, "I want to cuddle."

Jaune sighed in enjoyment as he cuddled with her in return. Burying his head on her shoulders, "Maybe...I need a ten minutes break."

They stayed like this for about three minutes until their lovey-dovey moment was interrupted when a furious Dervin Andrach entered the Archmage Office along with Team RWBY and NPR who looked like their clothes were torn apart by flames. Their faces were filled with fear but with excitement at the same time. It was a good thing that the two quickly separated before the entering party noticed what was going on.

"Master Andrach, what brings you here along with our new students?" Jaune said with authority, giving his Archmage role a go.

"Greetings, Archmage." The master bowed, "I apologize for any interruptions that I did to your research," Jaune quickly waved it, signaling that no harm was done, "Thank you. But these "new" students, when they learn to cast Flame, they suddenly attacked each other!" Master Andrach roared in anger, making Team RWBY and NPR flinch.

When Jaune heard this, he gave a glare to them, "Did anyone participate, Master Andrach?"

"No, it was only them."

"Did you instruct them the safety of magicka? Do's and Don't's?"

"Of course, Archmage. I do it every time I instruct our new students. They are the only ones who broke this rule." The Breton glared back at them.

Jaune then sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Master Andrach, leave me be with them. I'll talk to them personally."

"As you wish, Archmage." Master Andrach bowed and took his leave, leaving Team RWBY and NPR along with Jaune and Serana. There was a tense silence between the two until the Archmage rose up from his seat and stood in front of his table, leaning against it.

"Miss Nikos," Jaune said with authority that made Pyrrha stood in attention. "Explain."

Pyrrha just scratched her back, "Umm...well...we kinda gotten excited over magic and might've overdone it."

"Who started it?" Jaune said in an interrogating tone.

Pyrrha just stared at the ground, "It...it...was... It was Yang, she started shouted magic fight when we all learned Flames, and we all took a spar."

"A spar with magic, in the classroom?" Jaune raised his voice, "Didn't you all know that you are the only ones here, besides me, who has an aura?" Jaune almost shouted at them, but he was interrupted when Yang showed her hands with flames on it.

"But it's so cool!" She squealed but Jaune was waving none of it. At the palace, they are friends. But here? They are just student and teacher.

Jaune slammed his hand on his table, "Cool or not, what if someone was harmed in your fight? The fact that they don't have aura means that it directly damages them. Let me remind you, magic can be dangerous." They all flinched when he said that harshly to them.

"But...why teach us this...if this is dangerous?" Weiss asked him sincerely.

"You can ask that yourself the next time you are using Dust and you know it, Weiss. Dust is much more volatile than magic, since magic isn't that reactive, unlike Dust which can explode if someone just sneezes." Ruby said "hey!" and puffed her cheeks as Jaune just made a joke about her, "But, I want for you all to learn magic since it will help you gain an advantage against the Grimm. And as your friend, I enrolled you here." There was no response from them and he continued,

"Let me remind you all, this is your first day in class, and you already caused a commotion. The Arcane University is an educational institution for all of you to learn magic and duels here are forbidden unless I have the sole approval of it. This isn't a combat school where you can just challenge someone then fight with them in an Arena. And since this is the first day, I would let you go here, free from punishment." Team RWBY and NPR sighed in utter relief, "But if this thing ever happens again, I'll make sure you all regret even doing it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." All of them said while they're shoulders are slumped.

"Good, now return to your lecture room. I'm busy coming up with the formula on the Oblivion Gate." Jaune returned back to his seat while Team RWBY and NPR got out of the office.

Serana sat in her chair and sighed, "Well, I guess it's back to work then."

"I know, Serana. I know." As he went back analyzing the ingredients.

* * *

 _One Week After_...

* * *

Sheogorath was patiently waiting for the play to start. Taping his fingers in a cycle to his throne, and his other hand was a popcorn cheese flavor. The tray containing the popcorn was floating beside him. Haskill was beside him, awaiting any orders from his Daedric Lord.

Ozpin was near Sheogorath as he is the narrator of the story, while a very displeased and grumpy Glynda Goodwitch was in front of a seat provided by the Mad God. And on the side were Team CFVY, also displeased with the situation.

"May we start, Lord Sheogorath?" Ozpin asked the god.

"If you want me to wait then literally have the whole eternity for me to wait! But I don't want to, so...GET ON WITH IT!" The Mad God growled in anger, as he slammed his fist onto the chair.

"Of course." Ozpin promptly answered, not wanting to anger a literal god any longer.

Ozpin then cleared his throat and started the play, " _The once was an old man, living at a bank near the river in the mountains. In seclusion, he lives peacefully, but he his utterly lonely. He is gifted with the gift of Magic but he has no use to it anymore._ " As Ozpin said this, Glynda started to act...poorly. She imagines looking at a window outside, feeling melancholic as that's how the old man truly felt in the story. But still, she is trying hard not to laugh.

Sheogorath snickered as this is what he likes best as an entertainment.

" _But one day, whilst looking out on his window, he gazes upon a young maiden. The maiden sat in peace on a tree trunk near his house."_ Yatsuhashi tried walking like a girl, but he failed miserably. But he sat in peace, and that he was flawless.

Glynda then turned to Yatsuhashi and tried to give an old man impression while she is shaking her fist, "Hey, young un! Get down there!"

Yatsuhashi, being Winter, just shook his head.

Glynda then shouted, "Who are you to just sit on that damn tree?"

Yatsuhashi bowed, "My name is Winter, and I am on a journey, waiting for my sisters." and meditated.

 _"The old man watched Winter and told himself that she was a nuisance. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was just a dream and things would go back to the way it was. A lonely tree, as lonely as him in this lonely cabin on a lonely bank near the river._ _But in time, he wished to feel her mindfulness, as he didn't want to admit it himself. He then opened his eyes and was surprised to see a new maiden under the tree. This time, carrying a basket full of flowers and fruits, and a cheerful smile to add to the atmosphere around her."_

As she heard her cue, Coco entered and went near Yatsuhashi. Her acting was great which greatly impressed the Mad God. Coco was slightly galloping to stay in character as spring, while she used her shoulder bag as a substitute. Glynda then said, "And who are you?"

Coco lightly placed her hand on her chest, "Oh, me? My name is Spring, and I am on a journey, waiting for my sisters."

 _"To at least show hospitality to the Old Hermit, Spring planted her basket full of seeds unto his untended garden. And he could hardly believe what he is seeing in his aging old eyes. Once was a garden that was unmanaged and full of weeds, was now blossoming in front of his eyes, full of beautiful flowers and crops."_

Coco used her dust bullets to act as "seeds" but Uncle Sheo decided to interact with the play. Ozpin clearly said that these blossomed in front of their eyes, and he did just that.

To the performer's shock, those dust casings that were scattered across the floor grew into the most beautiful flowers that they ever saw. It was the best foliage that Mania has to offer. "A little something for you to immerse in your own...little tale." Sheogorath smiled as he demonstrates his power to them and indirectly shows them just how much powerless they are beneath the madness of a certain Daedric Prince.

Ozpin then continued,

" _The old man just stared at the beauty that is now his garden. He watched it for what felt like an eternity, but not of boredom, but of pleasure and appreciation. His thoughts were stopped when he heard a chirp of laughter on the tree. Another young woman stood with them, with a warm smile on her face."_

Velvet then entered and acted well, she snickered and laughed. But it is not due to her character that she is acting in, it's due to her embarrassment. "Who are you?" Glynda begged but she acted so badly that even Yatsuhashi is trying hard not to laugh.

Velvet bowed, "My name is Summer, and I am on a journey, waiting for my sister."

"Great," Glynda muttered and relaxed in her seat.

" _Before the old wizard can even stare at the garden, he heard another person who was giggling. "What in the world was funny?" thought the Old Wizard. It turns out, it was him. The new arrival thought of him looking out in the window to observe what was outside, quite amusing. Because, why does he need a small window, when the door is just right next to him?_ "

Glynda acted hesitantly and stood up. She then opened an imaginary door and when she did act with amazement with her eyes in an amateurish way. And to her displeasure, Sheogorath laughed at this.

" _The sheer beauty of the land, the warmth of the sun, the chirping of the birds outside. The feeling was so overwhelming that he felt free after all these years. When the sun set, they prepared for a feast. Spring supplied the ones that would be used by Summer who prepared the dishes. Never was the old man been happy in his years. And in exchange for this, he asked the newcomer her name."_

Sheogorath, the conjured a table of five, full of lavish dishes, wine, and mead that you can drink for days. Again, they were surprised that Sheogorath gave them free food.

Fox then bowed to Glynda, "My name is Fall, I am on a journey, together with my sisters. Who are you?" Fox asked, trying to immitate a female voice but instead he heard snickers behind his back.

"I-I'm just an old hermit. I've been living in this part of the mountains, near the river bank for...centuries. As you can see with my house, my story isn't that interesting. I've got...nothing." Glynda slumped as Sheogorath shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

Team CFVY looked to each other, and Coco, being the leader, took the role as the eldest. "Sir? Do you not see? You have soo much."

Glynda turned at the garden and the food. Then she turned her head again to them, "But why me? What made me so special to all people? Why give me...this?"

"Sir, it isn't because you're special that we helped you. We do what we must to everybody because we can."

" _The old wizard was stunned. Never before had he experienced this kind of kindness from anyone in centuries. So, in light of this, he knows what had to be done."_

Glynda used her semblance, as a fake magic effect, to Team CFVY. " _The wizard used his power to bestow to them the gift of Magic unto them._ "

"Take this gift of mine and go explore the world. And with Magic, you can help other people, like me." Glynda smiled.

" _Now that they are armed with the power of the elements, with the magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. They then continued their journey, to give other people in need their gifts. And they left him one by one, but not without a promise. A promise to return to him each and every year thereafter, to visit a friend. The end."_

Sheogorath clapped and so does Haskill. "Bravo! Bravo, I say! But the story could use some improvements, like the wizard zapping the maidens away like crisps HAHAHA! But what you see is what you get, I suppose."

Ozpin slightly bowed to the Mad God, "Thank you, Lord Sheogorath. Now, the portal to Tamriel, please?"

"Of course. And now it seems that I have to put my side of the bargain. You did give a story I never even heard off and even made more entertaining. So now the portal." Sheogorath then conjured an Oblivion Gate to Tamriel but didn't specify where it is. "There you go! Quest complete!"

"Thank you, Lord Sheogorath." Ozpin then turned to Glynda and Team CFVY. "Glynda, I want you to guide them in that world. I have to return to Beacon to makes sure things still are up and running."

"But what about combat class?" Glynda asked the headmaster.

"I'll call in Qrow to substitute the class while you're away. Get Team RWBY and JNPR out of there. That will be my assignment to you, even you Glynda." Ozpin smirked but Glynda, having to go through the torture that is acting, isn't having any of it. But Ozpin knew how to remedy that, "Don't worry, Glynda, I'll double your pay for the next three months."

Glynda glared at Ozpin, and just sighed in defeat from an offer she cannot refuse, "Fine, and I expect that you keep your word."

"Of course." He then turned to Team CFVY, "You also would get paid to by me, due to this being a dangerous mission for your team. So, are you ready Team CFVY and Glynda?" He asked them. They were a bit hesitant at first but all of them unanimously nodded.

"Well good luck with you, lads." Sheogorath then gave them the same statue that Ozpin was holding before, "Now do call Uncle Sheo if you need anything! So, go! Tata!" Ozpin went to the exit to go back to Remnant, meanwhile, Glynda and Team CFVY walked to the Oblivion Gate.

* * *

 _Morrowind. 5E 5._

* * *

They got out of the Oblivion Gate and it was gone in an instant when they exited the gate. They noticed that the ground was covered in ash and there were huge mushrooms in the vicinity and a huge volcano. In front of them were humans but by the looks of it, they aren't. They have dark skin with their eyes slit, colored red, and their ears are elongated.

One man stood out among of them, he had a beard and an outfit of a red scarf, with brown robes and shoulder pads filled with golden patterns. He had a large belt around his waist and black pants and leather boots.

"It seems that you humans came in contact with the Daedric Lord of Madness. How quaint. Two Daedric summonings in less than six years." The man said as he stroked his beard.

"Sir, where are we? And who are you?" Glynda asked the man.

"Where you are? Of course, you don't have a map. Just look at your outfits, a bunch of travelers not knowing where they are, summoning a Daedric Lord and getting themselves killed because of their incompetence! Well, I suppose I could use my time and entertain you for a bit. You are in Solstheim, an island north of Morrowind. And you are speaking to Neloth of House Telvanni."

* * *

[ / - Omake : Emperor of Tamriel x Canon RWBY - \ ]

Jaune finally finished his project of opening an Oblivion Gate to Remnant. Thanks to Paarthurnax, he is able to use the Elder Scroll as a power source.

The Emperor called for Team RWBY and NPR in this urgent news that finally, they can return. But first, he has to test this thing out since Team RWBY and NPR are busy with their Arcane studies. And now that he is done, he decided to check out his former homeworld, Remnant.

* * *

 _Haven Academy, Lobby_

* * *

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL PEOPLE LIKE THAT!?" The Jaune of this world screamed to Cinder as he screamed, remembering the time when the Fall Maiden killed Pyrrha in cold blood.

Cinder just gave an uninterested look and said, "..who are you again?"

Jaune was going to retort back when suddenly a huge portal opened beside them, breaking out from his stupor.

The showdown was canceled when a huge stone structure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking like it was a gate of some sort. Then the hole in the structure began to glow and finally, a bright light enveloped the whole, making it look like it was some sort of a gate. However, what they don't know is that it is due to it being powered by the fragments of creation.

All of them stared at the gate, giving it an interested and curious look. But seeing as there is nothing happening, and it is just a glowing gate, the two factions were glaring at each other in no time, especially Jaune who seek blood and vengeance, gripping his Crocea Mors very tightly.

However, they saw someone walking out of the bright portal. And when they saw who it was they were shocked and at the same time confused to see who it was.

The man was wearing blue regal robes with intricate patterns made with golden threads and a red fur coat. On his neck was a giant red diamond amulet that just emanates power, authority, and divinity. On his back was the Staff of Magnus, while on his waist was Auriel's Shield and the Dawnbreaker. His blonde hair was slightly longer and he had a few minor scars on his face. But his face was a few years older looking.

Ruby took a step forward to the man and stuttered in utter disbelief, "J-J-Jaune?!"

When the older Jaune saw them, he too was in shock to see team RWY and JNR, along with his counterpart which looks much younger than him. Ruby was much older looking with her hair much longer. Weiss too and Yang were different, with Yang's right hand being replaced by a robotic one. Jaune's Crocea Mors too changed, along with his counterpart, Ren, and Nora.

"Ruby? Weiss? Yang? Nora? Ren? And me?" Jaune uttered in disbelief. "No. This Oblivion Gate is specifically for Remnant!" Jaune used his magicka and summoned a Dremora Butler. They were surprised to see someone other than a maiden to use magic, let alone Jaune himself. He requested the Dremora to hand over the book "The Doors of Oblivion". And once he skimmed the book, quickly returned it to the Dremora Butler, and in turn, returned to Oblivion.

"Y-Y-Y-You can do magic?" Cinder whispered audibly in shock but Jaune's attention was why this Remnant was different. There was a younger version of him for crying out loud! Ozpin too was surprised to see someone with magic.

"Breylna!" Jaune shouted at the gate, and the master wizard crossed realms.

"Yes, Archmage?" Breylna bowed to him.

"I want the Council of Archmages to be summoned here for an Emergency Meeting. And don't let Team RWBY and NPR enter here, understood?" The older Jaune commanded her.

"It will be done, Archmage." The Master Wizard bowed as she left Remnant to return to Tamriel.

When the older Jaune said, "Team RWBY and NPR" they were shocked at the details. Mostly is that they are united and their teams never broke down as RNJR. But the most compelling detail was the last part. The "R" in NPR. That means...

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha is...alive?" The much younger Jaune questioned his old counterpart.

"Yes. Why in the name of the Nine would Pyrrha be in any other condition?" The Emperor said to him. But his question was answered when Jaune started to tear up and demanded where is she. Simply put, Pyrrha Nikos was dead in this Remnant. His former teacher now his own apprentice was dead.

The Emperor cast a calm spell to Jaune. "Who?" The Emperor growled. Everyone in the room felt rage forming in the Emperor and it was very terrifying.

"She did." Yang of this world pointed to Cinder. The Emperor having understood this stepped forward.

The Emperor twirled the Staff of Magnus and slammed it into the ground, draining magicka and vitality to any hostile present. "I am Emperor Jaune Arc of the Empire of Tamriel and the Dragonborn that defeated a son of a god!" Jaune shouted with a little amount Thu'um that made the whole academy shake, which is a testament to his power. Every one of them shook in fear, even his younger counterpart on just how powerful this Jaune is.

A mind that can't be swayed, a strength to be reckoned and feared with. That was the aura he was emanating. The Emperor pointed the Staff of Magnus to Salem's Faction, "And you shall have a taste the wrath of an emperor!"

* * *

(1) Vanus Galerion - Founder of the Mages Guild. Made Magic available to Tamriel, for enough coin.

...Done! This chapter so far has the highest word count in it, even excluding the omake. Next would be the revisions of the chapters before, especially Chapter 1, and Chapter 13. I'm sorry if the revision chapter 1 isn't still out yet but I'll try my best!

Midterms are finally over and finally, I can write after all that time. Most ideas were stuck and dumped in this chapter, some are scrapped. But the one that stuck was the crossing of two universe-universe that I don't see that much on this site. But I kinda get it since it gets complicated very fast. But if you all still want I can continue the omake to another story.

And I got back to writing Uncle Sheo again! Now the time skip has passed, we can get back to locals of Remnant having contact with Tamriel.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Contact

* * *

"...you are speaking to Neloth of House Telvanni." The dunmer said with pride. His pride and arrogance are gained after all. His magical prowess can only be rivaled by the Emperor and Serana combined. Due to his experience, he knows much more destructive spells than him, but the Emperors Thu'um and Serana's powers are proving a great counterbalance to his magic but nobody knows the outcome. Some of the dunmer agree that if the two faced in battle, Neloth would win.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and these are my students." The combat class instructor introduced herself to the Telvanni Wizard but Neloth wasn't interested in her. Instead, Neloth just drew closer to Velvet, observing her ears.

"You. You are not exactly human, are you?" Neloth asked the rabbit faunus.

"N-no," Velvet stammered, "I'm actually a-a f-faunus. And sir. What are you?"

"Me? Oh, my race? We are called Dark Elves by those who are uneducated but we call ourselves the "Dunmer". We are a proud race of magic users who hail from Morrowind. The ignorant call Morrowind a wasteland due to the explosion of the Red Moutain, but it also has luscious forests and land for farming."

"And did you say that you are a Faunus? I might have heard that..." Neloth just used his telekinesis spell and grabbed a book called, "Public Written Accounts of The Emperor: A Realm of Oblivion called Remnant" from Tel Mythrin which surprised Team CFVY and Glynda how he did it.

"How did you do that?" Yatsuhashi asked the Telvanni Wizard.

Neloth spoke while not lifting his head to even to a glance to them, "I use magic. What? Are you those primitive imbeciles who don't see the benefits of magic or are you living under a rock that even you don't even know what magic is?"

"Magic is the stuff of a legend! There's no way that can even exist!" Coco berates the man but Neloth just nonchalantly cast a Thunderbolt spell to the sky, making their jaws drop to the floor while he just skimmed through the pages of the book.

"It. Exists. You all are stupid to not even recognize that what I'm doing is magic." Neloth berates back at them.

The book, "Public Written Accounts of The Emperor: A Realm of Oblivion called Remnant" was just published two days ago after the news got out that the Emperor is venturing on a new realm of Oblivion. It wasn't known how is he going to use it, but the people aren't scared at all. If the Emperor had defeated Alduin, a literal son of Akatosh, he might as well defeat any threat from that world.

Neloth flipped the pages of the book to the appendices, "Faunus - a species of humans that have animal traits. And because of it are oppressed by regular humans." Neloth read to them which is a close description of a Faunus, "So, it seems that the Emperor and you all have the same homeworld as he does."

"Emperor? Who is the Emperor?" Coco asked the dunmer. They are intrigued that this an emperor and them have the same homeworld as they have. Remnant never even had contact with Tamriel before! So how?

"The Emperor? It is Emperor Jaune Arc. HA! He even boasts his Arcane University as the prime institution of Magic in all of Tamriel! But I am the greatest wizard you'll ever meet. Even though we have no hostilities between us, he needs to learn more about the magic that only we, the Dunmer, manifested for thousands of years. Even the so-called "Thalmor" cannot even dent the magical superiority of our race. " He said with disdain.

"Wait, did you just said that the Emperor of...something...is Jaune Arc?" Glynda clarified to him.

"Are you even paying attention to what I've said, of course, he is! Now, what is so important to him that you need to find him?" He asked them.

They couldn't believe what they are just heard, the once blonde goofball and one of the weakest in Beacon is now an...

"Sir, do you mean THE Jaune Arc? Blonde hair, blue eyes, flimsy in combat?" Glynda wanted to clarify if this is really the real thing, or just another man named Jaune Arc and is possibly the Emperor. There is no way that guy would be an Emperor...right?

Neloth took this clarification as somewhat of an insult to his intelligence, "Are you implying that I can't recall a simple person?" He said annoyingly.

Of course, they Glynda didn't want to get on the wrong foot with these locals, "N-no! We just want to know if that is the Jaune Arc that we need to see."

"Well, yes." Their eyes widened when he said that, "He is the one I suppose. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but flimsy in combat? I have to admit, even though he is leagues below me in terms of magical prowess, he defeated a Daedric Prince."

That drop of information was a bomb to them. Firstly, Jaune Arc was now an Emperor. Two, HE DEFEATED A DAEDRIC PRINCE?! Like a god?! Like the one Sheogorath mentioned to them a few moments ago?!

"Well..defeated is a subjective term. He just made a deal with Old Mora that he needs to kill Miraak. And if he did, he would never be rewarded from him ever again. That is an unimaginable feat, I might say so myself. Old Mora is the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, but Jaune isn't subjected to fate, I suppose. He did destroy the fate of this world to wither in the jaws of Alduin. It isn't destiny, it's breaking destiny itself."

That calmed them down a bit, but a deal with a god still is just unimaginable to them. Jaune, while he was gone in Remnant, achieved great and unimaginable things. Dealing with a god, becoming an Emperor, and saved this world.

Glynda just shook those thoughts back onto her head and deal with the problem at hand, "Sir, where is Jaune?"

"He is far away from here, I'm afraid. He is at the Imperial City at Cyrodiil, ruling the Empire together with the Elder Council."

"Do you have a map, sir?"

Neloth just used his telekinesis to grab his map of Tamriel from Tel Mythrin. A scroll of paper then unrolled in front of them, presenting them the map that they so desperately need.

Neloth then pointed to Morrowind and a small island north of it is Solstheim. "You are here in Solstheim, and down here..." He then pointed to the Imperial City at the heart of Cyrodiil, "..is the Imperial City."

"That is a long way from here..." Velvet gasped.

"It is." The Telvanni Wizard vanished it within his magic and returned it to his library. "If you want to go to the Imperial City, you have to take a trip to Raven Rock first, west of here. And since you'll go to the Imperial City, tell Jaune there that I'm interested in his little project of his."

"Thank you, Sir Neloth." Glynda slightly bowed to the wizard which he just gave a huff and went back to Tel Mythrin.

"This land sure is...foreign. Like, I have a feeling that Grimm doesn't even exist here." Coco said as she observed the outlandish look of everything around her.

Velvet then spoke her mind to the group, "But Jaune being an Emperor? How can that even happen? He was only gone for like six months!"

Ms. Goodwitch just straightened her pencil skirt and grabbed her wand, "I know that this...information about Mr. Arc is a shock to us, but we must better keep going to this "Raven Rock"." Team CFVY prepared their weapons. Even though that there is likely a chance that Grimm is nonexistent in this place, they still might appear.

"Ms. Adel, go to the back. I'll handle the front." Coco nodded without hesitation and took a backseat role in leading. And they set foot westwards towards Raven Rock.

* * *

"Darn it! My boots are full of ash!" Coco complained

Once they reached Raven Rock, they were surprised to see a bustling town that isn't just a wasteland as what they've seen so far of Morrowind. But even if this part of Morrowind looks like a wasteland, it looks just so outlandish that it doesn't feel empty at all. Rather it feels that the region was destroyed by far greater force.

Even if that they have their weapons, ready to fire at any given moment, they never used it. No Grimm stalked them and took them by surprise, and instead just utter silence and the crashing waves of the Sea of Ghosts. That means that there is no Grimm is this world called "Tamriel." And peace was evident.

However, when they reached Raven Rock, it was already near nightfall.

"That is not the thing to complain now, Ms. Adel. We need to find a place to rest first before you worry about your shoes." Ms. Goodwitch scolded the team leader.

They then approach the gate to Raven Rock, but they were then approached by a man who was wearing an armor made of yellow chitin. "Halt! State your business to Raven Rock, travelers."

Velvet then spoke up, "Umm, we just want to go the Imperial City and umm we don't know how to get there."

Without showing his face, the guard is a bit skeptical, "The Imperial City is a long way here, travelers. And you wanted to go there through here?"

All of them nodded in return. The guard then stood there, thinking about what he is going to do. Then he came to a decision, "You can enter here. If you want to know how to get to the Imperial City, you can either ask Councilor Morvayn or Geldis Sadri in the Retching Necth."

"Where is the Retching Necth?" Velvet asked.

"The fourth building on the right. You'll meet Geldis once you enter the Inn. Oh, and he offers you his Sujamma, try it. It's good stuff!"

"Thanks, sir!" And they walked to the Retching Necth. As they walked towards it, there were more Dunmer that linger the streets with most of them being shopkeepers, selling products that they don't even recognize. There was also a blacksmith on the left who was a human like them. The dunmer looked at them like they were some sorts of strangers because of their outfits but they just focused on the task at hand and went it the Retching Netch.

* * *

 _Retching Necth_

* * *

They then entered the Inn and it covered them in warmth. There was a fireplace on the front but the entrance leads downstairs. Still, there were many dunmer that drink or just have a casual conversation and eat on the tables provided to them.

"Come on in! We have rooms and Sujammas for you, travelers! If you need something to eat, we also have what you need!" A dunmer on the counter said to them. They went downstairs to see the man.

He was wearing red to orange clothes, a standard Dunmer color for any outfit. Like any dunmer, he has red eyes, dark skin, and pointy ears but his hair is tied on his back. "Need anything, travelers?"

Glynda and team CFVY sat on the chairs in front of the counter, "Sir, do you know a man named Geldis Sadri?" Coco asked the dunmer.

"You're talking to him," The dunmer smiled, "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Ummm..." Coco paused, "how do we get from here to the Imperial City?"

"You want to go to the Imperial City?" Geldis questioned them which they responded with a nod, "You're travelers, yet you don't know how to get to the Imperial City? I mean, you must've come from Skyrim or Morrowind!" He then pointed to Fox, "And you, you look like you might've come from Hammerfell!"

They don't know the places that Geldis is talking about other than Morrowind, which they are currently now on.

Glynda sighed, "No, sir. We really are lost and don't know how to get to the Imperial City. Now can you please tell us how to get there?"

"You really don't know, despite you being travelers?" Geldis clarified.

"No, we aren't travelers. I...look.." Glynda is thinking of an excuse not to tell that they are from Remnant, "I...teach them magic as I am their teacher."

"Ohh...Ohh!" Geldis widened his eyes, "So that's why! You had a magic user vibe once you all entered here. But I digress." Geldis grabbed a small map under his table, and laid it flat on the table, "For you all to get to the Imperial City, you must first ride a ship from here to Windhelm. After docking, you can hire a carriage to the City of Falkreath and cross the border to Cyrodiil from there. After that, you need to walk to the City of Bruma for you to have a ride to the capital. The trip would mostly take about one to two weeks, depending on weather and so on and so forth."

"How much would it cost?" Velvet asked the innkeeper.

Geldis then scratched his chin, "Mostly about ehhh... about 750 septims."

"Septims? You mean gold?"

"Yes. You really are lost since you don't even know what Septims are. Since, you don't know where you're from, I'll guess. Are you from Akaviri?"

Glynda sighed thinking of another excuse. It's as if she had become a lying student at this point.

"Remnant."

Glynda stared at Velvet in disbelief, along with her teammates. "We came from Remnant." There was a great amount silence as she said that.

But Geldis was the first one to break the silence, openly laughing at her statement. "R-Remnant? You mean the Realm of Oblivion where the Emperor came from? Or did you just read his newly published book and started thinking that you came from there, just because you are lost?" He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"No, we really came from Remnant!" She then grabbed her scroll from her pocket and showed it to Geldis. When he saw it, he widened his eyes, "This is a scroll, a device known used by the residents of Remnant."

Geldis knew what she is talking about. This is a device that only the Emperor described in his in book. A scroll of their world, compact in size. Seeing it in person is a marvel to anyone.

"Well by Azura." He gasped in shock. "Only the Emperor knows where it is from. How did you have that?" He said cautiously. Glynda and the rest then raised their scrolls, "By...Azura...you...you are from Remnant. So you need to see the Emperor because...?"

"We need to find him."

* * *

It has been a week since Team RWBY and NPR's their integration to the Arcane University and they have learned a lot of things. One, magic is super cool yet dangerous. Two, you can apparently enhance a weapon with the methods of Enchantment which Ruby squealed too, thinking a lot of upgrades to her Cresent Rose. Third, Jaune is really strict, like Glynda Goodwitch strict. He might be kind to them during their private time but when it comes to University affairs, they always tense up when he is around.

Jaune trained Pyrrha, this time she is unrestrained and allowed to use her semblance, in conjunction with her new magicka techniques and her death copter technique she is using with Crocea Mors. But she was again soundly defeated by the Emperor by using Bound Weapons instead of standard steel ones. Jaune had already ordered a replacement armor for Pyrrha and gave them the specifics for it, using Ebony and Dragonscales as a material to her newly improved armor.

Jaune also published his third book, "Public Written Accounts of The Emperor: A Realm of Oblivion called Remnant" this week. He had been working on the book for months now. And seeing that he is going to open an Oblivion Gate to Remnant, he decided that the best time to get the public opinion on the subject was to publish it while he is working for the Oblivion Gate.

Many were a little bit concerned, but they knew that the Emperor could handle it. He already defeated Alduin before, so what's stopping him to do the same to the Grimm of Remnant? From the Goliaths, Seers, Boarbatusks, Sea Dragons, it pales in comparison to what the Dragons of Tamriel were. The Dragons had Thu'um which can devastate an entire army. And the Emperor commands all of the dragons in Tamriel, so what's stopping him? The public already knew that Jaune was from Remnant as he told his tale to others until it became widespread.

They did not see him as an outsider though. And instead, they looked at him as a divine intervention of the Divines to defeat Alduin and unite Tamriel as a whole again. Some even consider him as the tenth divine but he openly discourages people believing that.

His first book was about levitation magic and why he decided to end the ban on the spell. He saw the ban as stupid and just makes progress slower. His second book was a study on Ulfric Stormcloaks character, titled "Ulfric Stormcloak. A Tragic Hero or a Traitor to Skyrim?". Scholars commended him for being objective in the manner but some scholars felt that he portrayed Ulfric in a lighter note and a tragic hero which the Emperor denied.

Right now he is at the Elder Council meeting at the Great Hall of Tiber Septim. The Great Hall of Tiber Septim was built after the reconstruction of the White-Gold Tower. It was built in the Outer Talos District, where most of the government offices were. The entrance has large six pillars and a triangular roof, with two statues of Talos beside it. Then it has two wings. The Left Wing to leads the Imperial Chancellery where the Office of the High Chancellor is. And the Right Wing houses the Imperial Marble Gallery which is open to the public.

The central room houses the Chamber of the Elder Council. Right now, there are fifty members of the Elder Council, not including their representatives. Monarchs of Tamriel are automatically appointed as a member of the Elder Council. However, due to the distance of their regional capital to the nation's capital, they send their representatives to act on their behalf.

There are chairs and tables in elevated platforms for the Elder Council. On the far back of the room was an elevated podium, a seat for the High Chancellor, and a throne for the Emperor himself. On the back was a flag of the empire with the following phrase, "The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred."

The Emperor is seated on his throne and his High Chancellor Jordis was on the podium. Jordis may have been a skilled warrior, but she is talented in the ways of persuasive speech. She was appointed by the Emperor as an Elder Council member after he seized power and used that skill to her advantage. The Emperor is really skilled when it comes to speech, but sometimes he can't do it alone.

After her appointment, she expects to follow every order that the Emperor wishes, just like her time being a Housecarl to him. But he said that when he needed criticism, there is no need to shut her mouth. Speak out whenever he is wrong as she needs it during Elder Council meetings. Sure, he appointed those people who are loyal to him, but he made sure that they aren't yes men and women. He needed to rebuild and improve Tamriel, and if he needs opposition and a different opinion, he welcomes it with open arms.

"The Empire's production output is higher than ever, fellow councilmen." Jordis started her speech, "Our Empire is more industrious than ever in its history. Our technology far outweighs that of the past empires before us. Why don't we use this for the protection of our nation? I then propose a motion to expand our military by raising five-hundred thousand more troops."

The entire room murmured as Jordis took her seat. A Nord, councilman then stood up for his response. "I commend you, High Chancellor Jordis, for praising our Empire. However, expanding our military is a blatant attack on the His Majesty's will! We aren't going to a conquest, High Chancellor. We are here to preserve the peace of Tamriel that His Majesty's has rightfully provided to us." The councilmen gave applauses and hums of affirmation.

Jordis stood up to debate the man calmly, "I can see your point of view, Councilman Drensen. That we aren't a conquering nation. And you are giving valid points that we aren't going to a conquest. However, I propose this for the security of Tamriel should there be an invasion of a foreign military."

"Foreign military? Then what military are you referring to, High Chancellor?"

"Those that exist in the Emperor's realm in Remnant and the Akaviri. I know that we can deal with the Akaviri with the Dragons now on our side. But the problem of the nations of Remnant invading our Empire isn't a thing to be ignored. Yes, they still haven't contacted us. But what if they saw that this land has no creatures of Grimm, fellow councilmen? They will surely invade us."

The High Chancellor then raised the Emperor's latest book, "They had a Great War, and fought with each other. And even though that that realm might be peaceful. The Atlesian Military is still a threat to our Imperial Sovereignty. An expansion of the army would suffice, should an invasion happen." She sat down again and every councilman murmured again.

The Emperor then slammed his Staff of Magnus to quiet the murmuring councilmen and stood up to give his opinion. "High Chancellor, can you give me any reports that the Atlas is going to declare war on our empire? We haven't even contacted the nation, let alone the realm, to know what their true intentions are. I do agree that they are a threat to our empire, however, we need to confirm if they are. And let me remind you, High Chancellor, that I haven't finished my project yet.

Our military is three million strong, High Chancellor. That is enough to deter any invasion. I hereby cast a Veto on your proposal. It may be noble to be concerned to our fellow citizens, but the expansion of our military isn't the answer. Let there be no confusion. Our foreign policy is a diplomacy first and will remain so. War would only be waged if negotiations break down.

Even though that our Empire is prepared for an invasion and can even be used to conquest, our army would only invade in absolute necessity if negotiations are nowhere to be found. We would never invade without a good reason, fellow councilmen. Our military's purpose is to defend Tamriel from any invasion or any threat to her peace.

They may be a threat, but I trust in the people of Tamriel. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone stood up from their seats and bowed to the Emperor before he leaves. And he left the room, feeling tired to a busy day.

Serana was leaning against the wall, reading a book while she waits for him. She then notices that he is done with the meeting and pocketed the book. "Busy day?"

Jaune sighed as he drank a glass of water, "Not obvious enough for you? We were discussing-"

"Yeah, I know." Serana interrupted him, "Nice speech by the way." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," He then kissed back, "What time is it anyway?"

Serana checked her pocket watch, "About...half-past five." They then stood in silence, just enjoying each other's company, but then Serana was tapping her finger on Jaune's chest, "We...have two hours before dinner...so would you want to go to the Archery Range with me?"

"Okay, who are you? The Serana I know hated archery, saying "Oh I have magic anyway!" Jaune joked and mocked her.

"Just come with me!" Serana pouted, dragging a laughing Jaune to the Archery Range for a relaxation time.

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR are sitting in the Dining Room, waiting for Jaune. Their studies in magic are going well, and surprisingly, the prodigy in terms of magic is none other than...Lie Ren. Weiss came to a close second while Yang sat on the third. Lie Ren's control of magicka is quite astounding that even impressed Jaune.

"You just have to control it like Aura does, but treat it as a separate entity from aura." He said calmly to them. He then showed them basic ice spell.

Yang grabbed a glass of tea and poured amount on flame under it. She drank its contents and relaxed. "Magic sure is awesome."

The double doors opened with Jaune along with Serana who had smiles on their faces when they entered. They all said their greetings and started to eat. As usual, the Dining Room is lively as ever. Serana was having a conversation with Jaune, and they're conversation went into weapons.

"Rubes," Jaune called to Ruby.

"Yes, Archmage? Oh, I'm sorry, yes Jaune?" She smiled. She got used to calling Jaune "Archmage" at the Arcane University.

"You're a total maniac when it comes to weapons, right?"

"I am not!" Ruby slammed her glass of milk on the table. That was until he showed her a sword. But the sword is not just a sword, it was a divine weapon. The sword has a brown leather grip with a gold like pummel. The crossguard looks like it isn't a crossguard at all, the crossguard was shaped like a ring around the rain-guard, while the rain-guard was like a glowing eye, due to it glowing. The blade was double-edged but what made it unique was the Daedric runes in the fuller of the blade.

Ruby drooled as she saw this, but the rest of them was also in the same state. The sword might be simple but haven't seen this kind of craftsmanship put into a weapon before. Jaune smiled as he saw their reaction, "Ruby, meet the Dawnbreaker."

"Dawnbreaker..." She gasped at the beauty of the name. Jaune let Ruby hold the weapon, and she slowly ran her fingers on the fuller, touching the Daedric Runes, "It's beautiful..."

Jaune then whispered to Serana, "Told you she is a total weapon nut!" Which made Serana giggle.

"Crater Face, you're drooling."

"Wuuwuwuh?" She then came to reality and puffed her cheeks. But then her expression softened, "Can you tell me about the weapon?"

"The Dawnbreaker? Of course. You know that weapons can be enchanted, right?" They nodded in response, "Well, some weapons are more special than others. Some enchantments are powerful that no mage can even do it, only the Aedra or the Daedra can. The Dawnbreaker has an enchantment that would decimate the undead due to its enchantment to light itself. And there is a chance that an explosion of light would occur, causing more undead to flee."

"Woaahhh..." Every one of them gasped.

"So, since there are no classes tomorrow, do you guys want to see my vault?" He asked them.

"With more weapons like this?! Of course, we would!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

They all agreed to go but then a hooded man appeared in the room and presented a letter to the Emperor. When he read it, his face turned serious and was slightly shocked.

"Thank you," Jaune said to the hooded figure and the figure just disappeared. He then sighed, "It appears that Professor Goodwitch and Team CFVY are in Tamriel and they are finding us."

All of them rose up, and had mixed feelings when Jaune announced this, "How did-?" Blake was about to ask but was interrupted by the Emperor.

"I got a report from my intelligence division. They told me that there is a person who had..outlandish outfits. They describe as someone who has blonde hair, pencil skirt, riding crop, and glasses. Another who had glasses shaded with black, along with a small shoulder bag. The next one has a large sword on his back and acts like he came from Akaviri. The other one has bunny ears, the most distinguishing trait that she has. And finally, someone who likes like a blind redguard. They are currently in Solstheim, far north of Morrowind."

"Then what are we going to do?" Yang asked Jaune.

"We don't know what means they got in Tamriel, but I'm going to summon them here in the Capital so that we can have a dialogue with each other," Jaune stated firmly. "And don't worry, I'll talk to Prof. Goodwitch about your magickal studies."

"But what about the tour, Jaune? The tour to the vault?"

"We'll just do it tomorrow, Rubes. Since I need the time due to this news, I'm free tomorrow anyways. There are no classes nor Elder Council meetings, so yeah, tomorrow it is. I'll even teach all of you how to make your weapons nearly unbreakable due to a special metal I'd like to call, Ebony."

* * *

Omake: An Oblivion Gate to a Different Remnant Part 2

* * *

The Emperor wanted to shower fear to those who killed his apprentice in this different Remnant. And fear he shall deliver. He used his levitation magicka and floated in the air to the awe and shock of everybody. He might not have the wings of a Dovah, but he had the power to become near one.

His anger resonated all across Haven that the Grimm around Mistral noticed the negative energy. But they also noticed that this is a much more powerful being that even the young and naive Grimm chose not to attack and fled Mistral altogether.

Emperor Arc gathered his Thu'um inside his mouth and shouted, " **_FUS - RO - DAH!_** " To Salem's faction. Raven, Vernal, and Cinder were lucky enough to dodge the Thu'um but Emerald and Mercury weren't so lucky. Their Aura shattered like glass in an instant and even damaged their vitality, giving them large deep wounds and cuts. Mercury's prosthetic legs were destroyed by the impact of the Thu'um.

Emerald helped Mercury up to his feet when she saw the damage. She winced on the pain from the wounds caused by the Unrelenting Force Shout, but that isn't going to stop her from helping her comrade. But when she looked forward, she was at the mercy of the Emperor who was floating above them. She tried to use her semblance of mind manipulation but to her shock, it didn't take effect.

"Using illusion?" The Emperor casts dispell unto him, gaining magic resistance for a certain amount of time. "And by the looks of it, you helped **_her_** in killing Pyrrha of this world." He gathered magicka within his hands and casts a Thunderbolt spell.

When they witnessed the damage, they know that this guy isn't just messing around and is a threat that needs to be dealt with immediately.

Raven and Vernal tried to attack team RWY to divert his attention but the Emperor conjured a Dremora Lord, Xivilai from the Realm of Deadlands and two Seekers from Apocrypha. They were surprised to see that they are summoned by the older Jaune, making the younger Jaune look like nothing in comparison. The summoned creatures were like straight out of a fantasy game.

The Dremora hissed, " _I smell weakness_..." And when the conjured Daedra noticed their prey, The Seekers began to attack and drained Raven's magic, while the Dremora shouted, " _I honor my lord_... ** _BY DESTROYING YOU_**!" and attack the two immediately.

Even though that Raven was experienced in the field of battle, having faced many foes and ended others lives with her blade, the literal inhuman strength of the Xivilai and the constant harassment of the Seekers were proving a challenge to her. Especially with her taking the Seeker's Drain spell that drains her magic and aura, every hit that she is taking.

Vernal too was having a hard time, as the Daedra was hammering her with blow after blow. And with its continuous blows was the fire that the Daedric Greatsword produces that damages her aura, even though that she parries the Dremora's attacks. She tries to get in range, hoping to kill the Daedra with a ranged attack. But every time she does this, the Seeker was also harassing her with its "Seeker Drain" spell.

The Emperor was ready to finish off Emerald and Mercury right then and there. But then for the two's surprise Cinder defended them from the strike, channeling her magic and blocking the strike. Emperor Arc simply pointed the Staff of Magnus and siphon her magic but Cinder still has physical strength left.

Cinder conjured her magma sword and went in for the kill. Emperor Arc simply puts the Staff of Magnus on his back and grabbed his Dawnbreaker on his right hand and Auriel's shield on his left. Cinder went for quick but deadly strikes, the strikes producing an ember of flames everytime the sword hits the shield. But the Emperor was just continuously blocking every attack that she did and it looks like that he did not even break a sweat.

"Is that it? You wouldn't even last on the battlefield with that kind of pathetic moves. I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" the older Jaune taunted her which she then she responded back with more flurry of swords and a shout full of rage. All of the slashes were blocked by the shield. What Cinder doesn't know that the strength of her constant barrage of attacks was being stored in the shield.

Cinder kept up her assault, flipping back to get in range and fire arrows directly at the Emperor's heart. But he simply blocked them with the shield and shouted, " **_WULD - NAH - KEST !_** " To keep his distance between them close and this time it is his time to strike back. The Emperor saw an opening and used his shield to bash Cinder's solar plexus which depleted her Aura and was flung against the wall. She was about to rise up when she heard the Unrelenting Force shout. The shout destroyed the wall along and shattered her aura and the White Fang saw this happen.

The Fall Maiden rose up, full of wounds and wincing in pain. She didn't notice that her grim hand was now exposed. She walked towards the lobby, wanting to finish this fight. But now was regretting fighting this version of Jaune who defeated her without even damaging him.

When she was inside the lobby, she observed Mercury and Emerald, there lying dead on the ground due to blood loss. She was about to run to them, to get out of this place and back to Salem's castle. She still has physical strength left unto her, but by her condition, she cannot continue this fight. One blow and her powers that she wanted for a long time would be gone in an instant.

The Emperor didn't want to let go, even sympathize with Cinder's condition. She killed Pyrrha, period. She killed someone who was very dear to him. And even though that the Pyrrha of the Remnant where he comes from is alive, there is still a chance that a Cinder of that world would repeat the process and kill Pyrrha.

Cinder used her last remaining magic to conjure a giant sword out of rage and desperation. And due to her strength, she can still lift and swing it very easily. Even though Jaune was impressed by her conjuration, he doesn't want to give her a fighting chance. The Fall Maiden swung the sword to the Emperor but he then shouted, " _ **ZUN - HAAL - VIIK!**_ " To her shock, the sword fell to the ground and she was disarmed in an instant. She was going to retrieve her sword by extending her Grimm hand but again, the Emperor isn't going to allow that to happen.

The Emperor quickly holstered his sword and shield, conjuring a bound daedric bow from Oblivion. He quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver and drew the string along with it. He targetted her grimm hand and released the arrow. Due to the draw weight of the bow, the arrow was like a speeding bullet, that penetrated her hand.

The Fall Maiden screamed in pain and pulled her hand back to see the damaged dealt. Just as she was about to pull out the arrow, she was hit on both shoulders, making her stumble and cry out in more pain. But the Emperor wasn't done on his target yet. He aimed the arrows on her foot and released two of them.

Cinder was now desperate. The power that she considered rightfully hers couldn't save her. Not even Raven nor her own colleagues can save her. They are either dead or fighting more of Jaune's conjured daedra. But what made the situation now a loss was the arrows that planted her foot on the ground. She screamed into further pain and cried out in anguish.

She knelt on the ground and stared in fear to the Emperor. He pointed Dawnbreaker to her throat, "How does it feel, to be so weak? To be someone at the receiving end of someone's mercy? How does it feel that your power is but a scratch to mine?"

"It is my destiny!" Cinder shouted with her remaining vitality, "Those who are weak should be crushed by the strong! Don't you see it? Or are you just a boy who plays hero?" Cinder provoked but the Emperor had received insult like these before.

"A hero? I defeated an evil far greater than Grimm could ever be. But after that, I didn't use the power that I gained to enslave or to kill innocents. No. I used it to inspire others and helped Tamriel rebuild into a glory that is it today. To be an example of how to use power. I am a hero."

"A hero who kills, huh?" Cinder breathe out, "A hero who has the audacity to kill even a maiden like me?"

The Emperor simply raised his eyebrow, "Who said that I'm going to kill you?" When the younger Jaune said this he marched towards the Emperor. Team RWY and NR followed.

"Then let me." Jaune the Younger unsheathed his Crocea Mors, "She killed Pyrrha, and I will make sure her last remaining moments would be a living hell."

Surprisingly, Emperor Arc blocked his younger counterpart to the shock of everyone, "Jaune. Don't."

"But-!"

"Revenge is not the answer, Jaune. I faced a war and I know how it feels to enact revenge. And trust me, it isn't pleasant at all."

Jaune the Younger let down his sword, and he felt like his old counterpart was his long-lost older sibling. "Instead, I will make her body die, but her soul imprisoned." They were a little bit confused and shocked was going to kill her...how?

"Umm...what?" Ruby of this world, squeaked.

The Emperor placed his sword and shield unto his belt and grabbed the Staff of Magnus, using it as a cane. "Jaune, can we recite to **_her_** what Pyrrha said when we both unlocked our Auras?"

"Why?" Jaune questioned back, slightly wincing as she remembered Pyrrha.

"Just do it." The Emperor said firmly.

"Okay. Here goes."

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

 ** _" RII - VAAZ - ZOL ! "_**

The older Jaune tore Cinder's soul apart from her body and the soul transferred to a Black Soul Gem that the Emperor was conveniently carrying. Cinder's body lumped to the ground but then she started rising. To the Emperor's confusion, it didn't just transfer to one soul gem, but two. The Emperor just shrugged and began to explained what he did,

"I used my Soul Tear shout. Riping her soul from her body and sealing it with this Black Soul Gem." He showed it to them, "And once I used it or destroy this soul gem, it will go to the Soul Cairn where her soul will be bound there for eternity. No soul there can escape. My soul tear shout has another effect on someone if I use it. Their body would be in my command for a full minute and it will all turn in to ash after that."

They took in all of the information of what the older Jaune explained to them. The Emperor basically revived the dead and captured someone souls. Sure they were shocked that magic came to that extent of power but it is Cinder. They looked at the body, or the husk of Cinder. The one who destroyed their childlike innocence, the one who killed two of their friends was just now a husk, defeated under the heels of Emperor Jaune Arc of the Empire of Tamriel. They looked at it with indifference and slight anger, knowing who their target is next. And now that the time is up, Cinder's body turned into ash.

"So...it is over...?" Ruby muttered but the older Jaune knew it wasn't over.

"I believe it isn't." As he walks towards a drained Raven and Vernal and drained their remaining aura and magicka.

"..and touch down...GO TEAM RWBY!"

"Hey! Team JNPR was here first! Anyway, where are we?"

The older Jaune stood in shock as he turned around to the Oblivion Gate, there Team RWBY and NPR landed on the floor with a pose. Once they rose up they saw their own counterparts along with the Older Jaune and Raven which Yang, who still has her right arm intact, easily recognized. They stood there shocked. Team RWY and JNR on the other was shocked on one thing, there with their own counterparts, was a living and breathing Pyrrha Nikos and a Blake Belladonna who didn't separate with team RWBY.

"By the Nine...TEAM RWBY AND NPR!" The older Jaune marched to them, "Didn't Breylna told that you aren't allowed in here?" He scolded them but Team RWBY and NPR's attention wasn't on him, it was at their counterparts.

"Jaune...are those...aliens? Or a shapeshifting Daedra?" The younger Ruby who was 15 asked Emperor Jaune Arc innocently.

"No.. Ruby they're" The Emperor sighed, "Their...you. Well, counterparts of you. You see, I opened an Oblivion Gate not to our original Remnant, but a Different Remnant."

Jaune the Younger stared at Pyrrha as if he was seeing a ghost. And took a few steps forward, "P-Pyrrha? Is that really you?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked at the Younger Jaune. His armor outlining in gold and was a bit different. And she immediately looked at the older, "Umm, Jaune?"

Jaune cupped her face, to see if it is really her which Pyrrha blushed too. Her vibrant green eyes, signifying life. Her luscious red hair that gracefully flows. It is really her. Seeing that it is indeed her, Jaune the Younger buried his face unto her neck and sobbed, "Pyrrha...I missed you so much," Pyrrha was about to console him, that was until the older Ruby hugged her on the back and cried too, muttering words of apology.

The older Ren who has longer hair and Nora hugged Pyrrha. Even though that this is not their Pyrrha, it is the next best thing rather than talking to a grave that doesn't respond. Pyrrha was confused why the other counterpart of her team was crying, even Ruby herself but she just hugged them back.

"What happened guys?" Pyrrha questioned them, and more tears were shed when she said that.

"I-I was too late, Pyrrha! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Ruby shed more tears.

Pyrrha just looked at the older counterpart of Jaune and he sighed, "Pyr. In this Remnant, you were killed."

Pyrrha took this news with a great blow. She stammered in fear, "I-I was k-killed?"

"Don't worry Pyr." The Emperor then showed her the Black Soul Gem, "I sealed her Soul."

"Is that-?" The younger Weiss gasped.

"Yes, A Black Soul Gem. A soul gem that only fills up when you take someone's life. But I need you all to understand that it is for the better and..." The older Jaune crushed the soul gem within his hands and the soul went to the Soul Cairn. "..that is the highest degree of punishment that I can give to any threat to my life and the lives of my friends. Their soul would be eternally bound to the Soul Cairn."

He then turned to Pyrrha, "And don't worry. I know her strengths and weaknesses as I fought her alone and she didn't even bend a scratch on me. She was too drunk in power to even know that I defeated a far more superior Dragonborn. And I would teach you everything that you need to defeat her once we return to the tower."

"Thanks, Jaune but...I need to think to myself first." Pyrrha stammered knowing that she died on another remnant.

"Sure. Just to let you know, Pyr, I won't let that happen. I'm your partner, remember?" He smiled at her, which made her smile, even for a little bit. "If _**she**_ went even near you, I'll be sure to imprison her soul again, without any warnings." Jaune re-assured her.

He then turned to team RWY and JNR. "I know that I'm not this world's Jaune, but I need every single information about her and her colleagues. Because that would help me with the threat on our Remnant. I may be a Dragonborn, but I also need the help of my friends." He smiled at them and placed his palm forward, "So, will you help me?"

The younger Jaune let go of Pyrrha, and he smiled at his older counterpart, firmly shaking his hand, "We will."

Oscar and Qrow defeated Lionheart in a close match, and when they did, they were shocked to see that this older Jaune defeated two maidens at once. The other one is just defeated by summoned creatures that they don't know. Oscar approached the Older Jaune and Ozpin's soul took over.

They then saw Hazel, infusing dust into his system then is going to attack their group. They were about to get hit but the Older Jaune just smiled.

Serana quickly entered the scene, slamming the Mace of Molag Bal to Hazel which drained his vitality. His semblance of pain suppression failed as he felt the pain of tremendous amounts when he got hit by the mace.

"Serana, you didn't have to have a dramatic entrance like that." The Emperor chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm your bodyguard and someone just attacks you like that?" Serana then used her blood magic to lift Hazel up in the air and slam him in the wall. Using her bat form, she quickly teleported in front of him and drained his vitality until there was only a minuscule left of it. But he still resisted and tried to get out, but Serana just slammed the Mace full of anguish unto Hazel, experiencing pain like he never did before and pass out.

"Well, that's done. I guess I could lock him up in the dungeon." She casually said as she levitated his body.

"Serana, I need him for interrogation. So, let him stay here and we'll do some interrogation to him."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Serana chuckled and placed the unconscious body on the wall. "So I guess, adventuring time, Jaune?"

"After everything is done, Serana." He smiled at her.

After the short Reunion, the Council of Archmages finally entered the world of Remnant...

* * *

...and done! So, now this has the highest word count in all of the chapters, even removing the omake itself. If you all haven't seen the revised Chapter 1, I highly suggest that you read it and maybe give me a constructive criticism on it. I tried my best to revise and retain the material in that chapter.

The Omake, I loved doing that omake since I finished that within a day. And even though that Cinder is really op in RWBY, Dragonborn is really, really op, like demigod op. He faced two wars, defeated the dragons, defeated Miraak and so on and so forth. Cinder was just being trained by Salem. Proficient in combat, yes, but warfare, dragons, or even a Dragonborn is fighting on a whole new level that, yes she might have the powers of a maiden, but can be decimated since she isn't used to it. So for me, there's no argument there, the Dragonborn would win hands down. Would I still continue the omake? I don't know, let me know in your reviews or PMs.

Regarding the levitation spell, while researching it's actually in Morrowind but was removed in Oblivion and Skyrim. I think it would really be a fun mechanic in Skyrim for the Dragonborn literally flying.

The Hall of Tiber Septim was inspired by the Reichstag in Berlin since I really find that building fascinating in its design aspects. And I tried giving the Elder Council a spotlight in this chapter since, in the Elder Scrolls games, we don't even see a political meeting of the council. They are like these mysterious organization that rules Tamriel so I tried giving them a nice needed spotlight that was lacking in the games.

And yes, Serana is now the main for Jaune if you still haven't guessed. But I'm planning something... regarding that.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Meeting

* * *

"...We need to find him." Velvet said seriously to Geldis.

It was a good thing that an agent of the Emperor's Shadow was in the inn, and it was Geldis himself. He didn't know whats the intention of these travelers are, but now they are in the watchful eyes of the Emperor's Shadow. And when someone is on their radar, no one can escape.

Using telepathy, Geldis informed an agent outside the inn to direct the message to the Emperor himself. And after 10 seconds, the message was transmitted directly to him.

As per instruction, they need to contain and keep them under their eye, "Well, since it's already night, the ship to Skyrim won't sail until morning has arrived. So, why don't rest here, ummm...travelers?"

"Free of charge?" Coco asked the dunmer.

"Of course, you look like you don't even have septims in your pockets. But this is only for one night."

"Thank you, sir!" Velvet gladly said.

"Just go to the door on the left, and you'll find two beds there."

Team CFVY and Professor Goodwitch went to their rooms to rest for the night, and they have a lot to rest for. Glynda just sat on the chair while her students lied on their beds. This is an impromptu mission given to them by Ozpin. A world where apparently the long-lost student of Beacon, Jaune, was an Emperor of an Empire they never even heard off.

"I mean how can it be possible? That Jaune just suddenly became an Emperor? He was gone for just like six months for Oum's sake!" Coco spoke her thoughts out loud for everybody to hear.

"To be honest, we still don't know Ms. Adel." Prof. Goodwitch said as she slouched on the chair, "All we can do now is go to where this "Imperial City" is and finish what the headmaster gave to us. Let's just rest for tomorrow, children."

After a while of silence, sleep took them due to their exhaustion from the previous day. From acting for a mad god to walking to Raven Rock.

Glynda woke up in the middle of the night since her sleeping position by using her arms as a pillow is a bit uncomfortable. Her forearms are already getting sore. She looked at the time on her scrolls and there it says, "2:00 a.m." Sighing, she placed her scrolls back to her pocket.

But then she noticed that there is someone in the room that wears black robes. The facial features or anything was absolutely hidden, only the black robe was visible. She blinked and then suddenly the black robe was gone. She just shook her head, thinking that it was stress.

* * *

Jaune had messaged Geldis last night to contact the local garrison in Solstheim. He commanded that they send a detachment to escort Prof. Goodwitch and Team CFVY to where his dragon would land, to escort them back to Cyrodiil for questioning. After all, he is the best guy that they can talk to since he came from Remnant.

Right now, he is currently in the gym of the Imperial Palace for his weekend workout together with Lydia and Serana. The sounds of swords clashing with each other and the radiating heat that permeates the room, a typical Loredas workout session.

Jaune is just on his stretchable long pants along with leather boots and padded armor. Lydia also wears the same as him but their weapons are a bit different. The Emperor uses a standard longsword and a steel kite shield, while Lydia was using the same equipment as him. Both of them were sparring as usual while Serana acts as a judge or mediator.

The two clashed with blow after blow, but neither of them gained ground. Jaune tried to faint a swing on her left torso and went in for a shield bash, but Lydia knew this was coming and instead met the shield with her own. And she also did the same to his sword, clashing the two swords together.

Jaune leaped back, seeing his attack was read beforehand. He then stood there as he waits for his housecarl to attack. Lydia smiled as he saw the strategist Jaune again. That same look when he needs to read an opponent bare.

The two clashed again, with exchanging blows to each other. Neither of them still relented and but their strike was brutal yet calculated. Jaune went in for a final strike, and pointed his sword at her throat.

"Tie." Serana used her telekinesis to immediately stop the two from injuring each other.

Jaune smiled as he knew, Lydia pointed the sword at his heart. The two finally smiled and let down their weapons. "Let's say I won 583 times, then I got 235 losses, and finally 182 ties. Jaune you should improve on your combat more." The guild master smirked.

"Lydia, if spells and Thu'um are allowed, I would've trampled you already." Jaune smiled as she boasted her duel records against him. "But next time, I'll make sure I win."

"You wish." Lydia snickered back. They then took a shower to fix themselves up and after that, headed towards the dining room.

* * *

Ruby was excited about today. Really really excited as Jaune was finally going to show her his room full of weapons! But also she also wasn't excited about something. They are going to meet Prof. Goodwitch again, and she expected a though lecture from her. She shuddered at the thought and just munched more cookies for her breakfast.

Pyrrha, however, was bummed due to Jaune postponing their training. Every day he trained her in his new ways of fighting and every time, she always losses. Never in her life has she experienced a losing streak before, even using her semblance. But Jaune's prowess in combat is new to her, he encourages on the fly maneuvers so that the opponent doesn't know what she does next.

And Jaune does go easy on her, but still, she gets defeated. But this just motivates her more to do better, after all, her teacher is the Dovahkiin.

They are currently in the dining room for their breakfast and was anxious as Prof. Goodwitch can come here at any minute. Since the news last night, all of them hadn't checked their scrolls, since there's no tower system that transmits messages. But they wondered how Jaune received the message that fast without a scroll.

The double doors opened and revealed Jaune, together with Lydia and Serana. "Good morning, how's breakfast?" He greeted them as he sat in his chair.

"Jaune, where do you get this tuna?" Blake immediately asked him.

"Solitude, why?"

"These tuna's are delicious!" Blake said happily, and Ruby and Weiss were a bit surprised that she acted out of character. "What? I can't get excited over tuna?" She shot at them a look.

Yang smirked and crossed her arms, "You can Blake. In fact, I already know that's something's..."

"Don't..say...it..." Ruby begged her sister.

"... _fishy!_ " Yang was the only one who laughed at her joke and all of them groaned in disgust. Jaune just sighed and smiled but Serana was bit annoyed and massaged her temples. Lydia almost pulled out her dagger but refrained herself from doing so.

All of them then ate their breakfasts in comfortable silence. After all of them are done, Lydia said goodbye to Jaune and Serana and went to the Monument of the Fallen for an assignment given to her by the Emperor earlier before they worked out.

"So...want to go to the vault?" He asked them which Ruby responded by clinging to his back and pointed forward.

"Forward my dear knight!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

Jaune laughed lightly but sent a telepathic message to an Emperor's Shadow agent, " _Wake them up and send them near Tel Mythrin. Also, Lydia would lead them to the Monument of Fallen._ " He then briefed them added a postscript saying, " _Don't anger Professor Goodwitch. She is like me when she is angry."_

* * *

Team CFVY and Prof. Goodwitch were sleeping soundly until they were woken up by a loud banging on the door. Glynda opened the door using her semblance and they saw armored soldiers of differing races, one was a Nord and the rest of them were dunmer, "Professor Goodwitch, His Majesty invites you and your students to his Imperial Palace."

Velvet woke up groggily and muttered, "Who is it?"

Glynda stood up from her seat and held her riding crop, "Fix yourselves up, Team CFVY. We're apparently invited by Mr. Arc."

Velvet pulled the covers onto her, "But I'm still sleepy..."

"His Majesty doesn't tolerate those who are late." The dunmer soldier said, "So please, we should get going."

With this, Team CFVY fixed themselves up like they used to and followed the soldiers.

They went out of the Retching Necth. The soldiers then lead them out of Raven Rock and headed towards Tel Mythrin. Coco kept complaining about her boots being filled with ash but was mostly ignored by almost everyone. The sun was nowhere to be found and it looks like it is always cloudy.

Ash Spawns hadn't been a threat to Raven Rock anymore since additional funding and local garrisons isolated every area where ash spawn still appears.

They then encountered a group of Ash Spawn as they are nearing Tel Mythrin. The soldiers immediately attacked them and two soldiers guarded the group by raising their shields towards the flanks.

"What are those creatures?" Glynda asked curiously.

"They are the Ash Spawn. Mostly a threat before but now just a minor thing that we deal with. They appeared after the explosion of the Red Mountain and still we don't know where they originate. But some speculate that they are the souls of the Dwemer under the mountain."

"Red Mountain?" Coco curiously asked, and wondered who named it like that.

The dunmer soldier then pointed at the mountain in Vvardenfell, "You see that mountain there? That's the Red Mountain. It exploded at the start of the fourth era. There was even a war that was fought over there like thousands of years ago that caused an entire race of Mer to just disappear."

Glynda in her years of teaching never heard of war to that extent. An entire race disappearing? It's like the Great War with the Faunus just disappearing. "How did that happen?"

The soldiers shrugged, "Who knows? Because it seems your ride has arrived."

A golden dragon roared to know that they arrived. On its neck has a knight who wore Ebony Armor, along with the Cloak of the Fighters Guild of Tamriel. The soldiers defeated the ash spawn immediately, even if they are grouped. The dragon then landed, causing ash to spew around it but the soldiers just used their shields and Glynda used her semblance to block the oncoming ash.

They were surprised to see a dragon of all things to exist. A living breathing dragon that is just on the legends of Remnant! No creature that terrifying and majestic existed in their world.

The Ebony Knight dismounted and approached the soldiers. Glynda and Team CFVY expected this to be Jaune as his overall archetype after all is a knight, but that was soon shattered when the soldiers went into formation and saluted the knight, "Ma'am!" The knight nodded and walked to Glynda.

The knight put his hand forward, "Professor Goodwitch and Team CFVY, I presume."

Glynda stepped forward and shook her hand, "Yes, and you are...?"

"Apologies." The knight removed her helmet and revealed was Lydia. "I'm General Lydia of the Imperial Army, the Guild Master of the Fighters Guild of Tamriel, and His Majesty's housecarl. I am sworn to carry his burdens."

"Housecarl...you mean you're his wife?!" Velvet exclaimed.

"No. Housecarl, as in I am his personal bodyguard." Lydia deadpanned, "His Majesty has requested me to personally lead you to the Imperial City. So please, follow me."

"Wait, were are going to ride...that?" Coco pointed at the dragon.

"Yes." Lydia nodded. "It will take less than a day of travel if we're going by sky. By land, it would take one to two weeks." She then mounted at the dragon. "So, you're coming or not?"

* * *

Jaune led them to the second basement where his Arsenal is. Built on the ruins of Ayleid subterranean structures, the Arsenal was built in order to safeguard magical items from his possession, compromising of four sub-floors and a library containing the Black Books.

They then saw a giant door with a giant engraved symbol of the Arc Dynasty, the Imperial Dragon together with two Arc Crests. Jaune then used his Thu'um " **_Bex!_** " And the symbol glowed. The doors then opened immediately.

The room was very large, as it was comparable to the Throne Room in size but the length of the room was very extensive. The walls and floors are covered in white marble that looked freshly polished but there are no roofs. When they entered, they felt like they entered another otherworldy realm as the roof is just nonexistent.

Weapons in display cases along with armor that hangs in a stand linger the room. On the center was the two of the three Elder Scrolls that are locked in a display case with the Elder Scroll (Dragon) at the Arcane University. On the walls were various weapons that hang, The Bloodskaal Blade, Chillrend, Stormfang, Dragonbane, Goldbrand, and many more.

"Welcome to my vault. These have four floors full of weapons and artifacts."

Ruby practically squealed and fangirled over the weapons that are on offer. She then saw a grotesque single-edged green blade, with tentacles and an eye, "Jaune, what is this?" Ruby curiously asked.

Jaune opened the display case and grabbed the weapon. Ruby tried to hold it but Jaune wouldn't let her, "This is Miraak's Sword. I obtained it after I defeated Miraak in Apocrypha." Jaune slashed the sword in the air and a tentacle grew from the blade and it retracted when he stopped, "This sword has a long reach due to the tentacle and it can also poison someone."

"Whooaahh... What forged did it used? What kind of metal did it use? Can it also handle Dust? Is it also durable?" Many questions were sputtered by Ruby to the point that he discussed each weapon in detail.

Jaune discussed every weapon that they got curious off on the first floor and they are fascinated as Jaune recalled his stories from Skyrim. Though these weapons look like ordinary swords, shields, and armor, Team RWBY and NPR realized that they are far more deadly in nature. The Chillrend and freeze an opponent, immobilizing them, Bloodskaal Blade can shoot arcs of energy, Miraak's Sword can poison someone. These are weapons that are only legend in terms of their power but here they are witnessing genuine weapons of legend.

Also, the craftsmanships of the weapons have the same, if not higher quality than the Dawnbreaker. Sure, their weapons might have different forms but these swords and greatswords represent simplicity and lethality. And none can compare all of these weapons craftsmanship with the weapons in Remnant. Jaune says that some of these are older than them, but they look brand new!

Serana also gave her insights as she saw how the weapons were in battle. With her sharing her knowledge about Harkon's Sword. "This is a sword that Jaune obtain after he killed Harkon. This weapon is just like an ordinary Akaviri Katana when used by a mortal. However, when you are a vampire, its effects are amplified and its range can reach far with the use of blood magic. You can also use it as a staff that extends your vampiric powers."

"Why don't you use it?" Ren asked her but Jaune just sighed. He didn't get the clue that the sword was basically her father's memento. Her father that she detested.

"Gee...I wonder why..." Serana rolled her eyes and said in discomfort.

Ren then realized his mistake and bowed, "I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, I get." Serana smiled.

He also introduced to them armors like the Deathbrand Armor, Ayleid Armor, Elven Armor, and Ebony Armor. "This is the Ebony Armor made from a rare metal called Ebony." Jaune grabbed an ordinary elven hammer that was fresh from the production line and gave it Yang. "Now Yang, try hitting the Armor wherever you want, and try it with all your strength."

Yang just shrugged and did what she was told. She swung the hammer on the helmet with the addition of her semblance but once it hit the helmet, the hammer broke. The strike didn't even make a dent in the armor and that left them stunned, "That is the power of Ebony. And I will have my blacksmith teach all of you how to coat your weapons with Ebony. Because even with a coat of ebony metal, it's strength and durability increases. But it still doesn't compare to pure ebony weaponry."

Team RWBY and NPR now would be getting an upgrade for their weapons. First was magic, now ebony plating. Ruby was ecstatic that her Cresent Rose would get more durable which would mean fewer parts having dents. Every one of them was happy that Jaune is still helping them despite them having given him none in return.

"Then what can penetrate Ebony?" asked Weiss.

Jaune lifted three fingers, "One, magic unless you make your weapon magic resistant. Two, Daedric and Dragonbone weaponry, they are more durable and two of the most expensive armors and weapons in all of Tamriel. You can only obtain Daedric Armor if you loot one in a dungeon or summon one from Oblivion. Dragonbone is almost impossible to get as it is illegal to kill dragons. Three, unique weaponry like the Dawnbreaker or Goldbrand."

They then went to the second level, where some of the more dangerous artifacts are stored like Keening and the retrieved replica of Wraithguard and Sunder. Auriel's Bow and Shield allowing with Sunhallowed Elven Arrows.

"Oh, I would like to show this all to you." Jaune then grabbed the bow. "This is Auriel's Bow, a Divine Weapon. This bow uses Sunhallowed Elven Arrows, which are arrows that are imbued with the light from Magnus itself. And when you draw the bow, it pulls light from Aetherius and stores it in the Sunhallowed Elven Arrows. And when you shoot the sun with it, it would rain beams of light against my enemies. And this bow is the bane of any undead since this is a weapon made by Auriel himself."

"That is very powerful..." Pyrrha commented.

"It is. I used it to defeat Harkon but he also seeks this weapon to corrupt it. You see, once you soak the Elven Arrows with the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, it would turn into Bloodcursed Elven Arrows which would blot out the sun from the sky."

"So that's why Harkon wanted to sacrifice you?!" Nora gasps and looked at Serana.

Serana then smiled melancholically and nodded, "Us vampires are much more powerful in the night but when the sun is out, we are weak. But, if the sun obstructed by any means, we could fully manifest our powers like it was the night."

"Powers like...?" Nora pressed.

"Hemomancy, enhanced strength, and regeneration. I also have a Vampire Lord form but I became so attuned to my powers that there is no need for me to turn into that form to manifest its powers." Serana answered.

"Being a vampire must be so cool..." Nora mewled, "Imagine it Renny, I could become a huntress in the night! Killing Grimm with my new found powers! HAHAHA!" But every one of them shuddered. Nora was already strong, and further enhancing it with vampiric powers would just make her hugs so strong that it would make one suffocate if someone ever received one.

"You know, you are one of the few humans that I met that admire vampires." Serana snickered. "But you have to drink blood for you people to not recognize you as one."

"Then how do you obtain blood?" Nora asked.

Serana then put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "He donates every six months for two potions of blood. And the bottle must have an anticoagulant for the blood to be coagulated with a ratio of nine to one blood to anticoagulant ratio so that I can drink it. Usually, we use heparin as it is the natural anticoagulant for our body and we obtain it through alchemy. And I use a magically infused cooler to store them if I need them to be preserved."

"You can say that she is our resident Hematologist." Jaune interjected, "She is an expert in blood that she has published a book on her findings," Jaune said proudly.

"Wow, really flattering." Serana said sarcastically which Jaune snickered to and muttered, "Classic Serana."

They then went into the Dwemer Artifacts which contains the Tools of Kagrenac and the Aetherial Staff. Ruby was about to touch Keening but Jaune used his telekinesis to stop it, "Rubes don't touch it! That is Keening, one of the three tools made by Kagrenac."

"Kagrenac? You mean the one where we got transported in?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes, that. But that temple is also dedicated to him, thus naming it in his name. Keening is one of the tools made to harness a heart of a god. And due to the sheer power of the weapon, just touching it would kill anyone without Wraithguard." Ruby immediately retracted her hand and hung her head in shame.

"Harness a heart of a god?" Blake asked him curiously so he elaborated.

"Yes. These are the tools to control the Heart of Lorkhan for the Dwemer to construct the Numidium or the Brass God and for them to ascend beyond mortality. But when they activated it, the Dwemer, their entire race, vanished all across Tamriel. The Numidium was never used until Tiber Septim used it to control Tamriel. The last vestiges of the Numidium's creation now lie in Kagrenac's tools, being Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard. The Numidium itself was destroyed during the Warp of the West when a Dragon Break occurred in Daggerfall."

"The Dwemer? Didn't we saw one back at the Cathedral?" Weiss asked, "The white guy with long ears?"

"Those are the Falmer, or formerly known as Snow Elves. They were once a proud race of elves that lived in Skyrim but due to a war with the Nords, they seek help with their Elven brethren, the Dwemer. The Dwemer, or deep elves, lived underground and harnessed the technology of Steam and the use of the substance called Aetherium.

But when the Snow Elves came to their doorstep, they accepted but with a price. That price is the blinding of their race. Bit by bit the Dwemer poisoned the Snow Elves until they became their slaves and after the activation of the Numidium, there was no Dwemer left. So now they linger on every Dwemer ruin that there is. They might be blind, but their senses are heightened to the point that they don't even need sight."

Now that got the attention of Blake, "Enslaved? Isn't slavery outlawed in your Empire?" She asked.

"It is. But the Falmer were enslaved in the first era, thousands of years before I became Emperor. Slavery was abolished by Saint Alessia in the year 266 of the First Era but it remained in Morrowind until 433 of the third era. By Imperial Mandate, Slavery is a crime against a citizen of my empire."

But to hear an entire race being enslaved was...horrible. Blake somehow had a hope that Tamriel would be different, that people are equal under Jaune's rule but to see the history of this world to a faunus has a downside. "Are there any who weren't enslaved?" She asked with a bit of hope on the tip of her tongue.

"There is one, but this better not be muttered to anyone outside these walls, got it?" Jaune said sternly, which she nodded in return. "We met two Snow Elves in Forgotten Vale, at the Chauntry of Au-riel. His name is Knight-Paladin Gelebor and his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. His brother tried to kill us when we tried to obtain Auriel's Bow. So, both I and Serana ended his life, as it is his brother's wish."

Jaune grimaced, "He made Serana suffer because he made that stupid "Tyranny of the Sun" prophecy. Even if he is a Snow Elf, the fact that he hurt Serana throughout almost all of her life means that he met his end. The only survivor was Knight-Paladin Gelebor, who helped us to find the bow. And ever since, we sometimes visit him but I always keep it as a secret when we do.

To our knowledge, he is the last living Snow Elf in the whole of Tamriel. We tried looking for one, but no one survived. All of the snow elves turned into falmer and maybe, even for a thousand years more, they will be like that and without any chance of redemption." Jaune said sadly.

They have a basic knowledge of Tamriel's history after Jaune insisting them to read the book "Brief History of the Empire" but they hadn't known the deeper stories in this land's history. To them, this land's history was a far cry to Remnants. As they hoped that once the Grimm were wiped out from the face of Remnant, everything would be peaceful.

But looking at Tamriel's history without Grimm, countless wars were fought and with it, lives were lost. However, they still have a hope that things are different between the two worlds and they can learn from Tamriel's past mistakes.

They then moved to the third level where the dragon masks were and some other artifacts like the Ring of the Beast. The Dragon Masks were all in a head manikin on a shelf, and are arranged by letter. "These are the Dragon Masks I gained after my various battles with Dragon Priests. They hold a power that would make a warrior or a mage near invincible."

He discussed with them each dragon mask and are impressed by the power that they hold. But then he received a message from the Emperor Shadow via telepathy, " _Your Majesty, Professor Goodwitch has arrived with her students. Lydia would lead them to the Imperial Palace._ "

" _Make them wait at the Martin Septim hall for a bit, then I'll_ _summon them to the Throne Room."_

* * *

They landed at the Monument of the Fallen with more soldiers waiting at the ground. When they saw the land, it was very picturesque. Skyrim together with Cyrodiil was beautiful, they noticed that there were always construction projects underway and even with the unorthodox architecture, they look like they're building it with less time than in their world.

And when they saw the sheer size of the Imperial City, they were surprised. The architecture was amazing, even just middle and low-class houses, when looked from above were gorgeous to look at. The Hall of Tiber Septim, St. Alessia's Basilica, Statue of Martin Septim, and others were visible when they saw it. And the giant large tower that sits on the center of the city just amazed them.

The city was very lively since when they dismounted, they can distant sounds of trades being done, ships docking at the port. Making the city feel very alive and the economy of the place rolling.

But here everything almost felt quiet, almost like a cemetery. Glynda and Team CFVY noticed the gigantic monolithic marble obelisk, and now that they are closer, they also noticed that there are etches in the structure.

"What is that?" Coco asked curiously.

"That is the Monument of the Fallen. His Majesty ordered one to be constructed a year ago to commemorate those who died in the war. The name of the person etched in the monument was once a living soldier that was killed in action and a civilian who was just caught in the crossfire."

Glynda observed the etchings and noticed that they are small but still legible. But what shocked them was the sheer amount of people that are in it, "So you noticed it too?" Lydia said and sighed melancholically, "About two and a half million died in the Second Great War. It was one of the most devastating wars in Tamriel's history. Due to new tactics developed and new innovations in warfare, and even though it solidified Emperor Arc as the sole ruler of Tamriel. He also admits it, that the war was a meat grinder."

"Jaune fought a war?" Velvet uttered in shock.

"Two wars in fact. One was the Skyrim Civil War, which we sided with the Empire. And after the ascension of His Majesty to the Ruby Throne, The Aldmeri Dominion initiated the Second Great War."

Team CFVY was surprised to see that Jaune fought a war, but Prof. Goodwtich was shocked. Ozpin and Glynda didn't want their students to participate in a war, and it was their goal as huntsmen to keep the peace of Remnant intact. But now one of her students experienced one and she felt sad that somehow she failed her task as a teacher. Even though that she wasn't the one who teleported him into this world, there are still whispers in her head that made her feel guilty.

Glynda turned to Lydia, "Please, let's just get to Mr. Arc. The atmosphere of this place is just not for me."

Lydia obliged and dismissed the soldiers that waited for them. She then led them towards the White-Gold Tower and pointed at it, "Right there is the Imperial Palace."

They admired the architecture of the city as it was very foreign to them. But what they didn't like was various people staring at them. They don't recognize the Khajiit and the Argonians and thought of them as faunus, but they look like they are well-off in life and were equal in status in the populace. A much different thing compared to Remnant.

Coco however somehow liked the retro style fashion that the people wear. The inner fashionista in her just wants to get some of the blueprints from the clothes and duplicate it herself. Some are fancy yet some are simple but elegant.

Once the got into the palace grounds, the double doors opened revealing the door to the Palace. And now that they are on the grounds, they noticed that the White-Gold Tower was huge, even compared to the sheer size of Beacon alone.

They then entered and even though that you can't see any windows outside, there are windows that are visible from the inside. Lydia then led them to the Martin Septim Hall on the first floor where banquets, parties are gathered and sometimes used as a waiting room for guests.

Once they entered the Hall, they noticed that it was lavish. The floors are matted with red carpets and the walls are decorated with various paintings with the largest painting in the room, was in the middle with the painting of Martin Septim holding the Amulet of Kings and summoning the Avatar of Akatosh. There are seats and tables in the room which are made of wood and varnished to make it shine.

"His Majesty informs me that you should wait here. His guards will inform you if you are summoned to the Throne Room. I will take my leave then, I have guild duties to attend to."

"Thank you, Lydia." Every one of them thanked the guild master. They then waited in silence to be informed when they will be summoned in the presence of Emperor Jaune Arc.

* * *

Jaune is now done with his tour of the vault and the doors closed immediately once they left. He introduced them to the fourth level where the Black Books are and some of the Daedric Artifacts that he obtained. But he discussed it with them briefly as he doesn't want any of them to conspire with the Daedra except for Azura and Meridia who were somehow Aedric in their personality.

Jaune let them wait in their lounge in their room, as they know they still fear the wrath of Prof. Goodwitch. He then walked with Serana to the Throne Room with his Staff of Magnus and regal clothes with her standing by his side. Once we entered, he sat comfortably on the Ruby Throne and summoned Rayya.

"Rayya, summon Professor Goodwitch along with Team CFVY." Rayya bowed to the Emperor and went on her way.

To be honest, Jaune was a bit nervous to see his old professor but overall he was calm. He achieved greater things than anyone could do, became an Emperor, brought peace to Tamriel. And now he knew what she felt back then as a teacher when he became an instructor in the College of Winterhold and sometimes, bringing discipline to his army.

Serana felt this gave Jaune a surprise kiss on the lips, which he obliged to. After that, she then gave him a wink, "Good luck, Jaune."

"Thanks, Serana." Jaune smiled at her.

He then waited for two minutes until the doors opened to reveal Rayya and the summon that he requested. "Your Majesty." Rayya bowed.

All of them gasped as they saw Jaune sitting on a throne and on his back was a Statue of Akatosh, emanating his power as the Emperor of Tamriel.

"Professor Goodwitch, it is good to see you again after all these years."

* * *

Omake: An Oblivion Gate to a Different Remnant Part 3

* * *

The Council of Archmages then entered this different Remnant. They consist of archmages from different capital cities all across Tamriel. They include Jzargo: Archmage of Winterhold, Calimesh: Archmage of Helstrom, Nazeo Ishtar: Archmage of Stros M'kai, Caliette Ervine: Archmage Wayrest and Daggerfall, Areain Sagestorm: Archmage of Woodhearth, K'jan: Archmage of Orcrest, Farve Uvelayn: Archmage of Mournhold, and Arenwe Aedus: Archmage of Firsthold.

All of them wore standard blue archmage robes and each of them has a staff of their own, like Archmage Jzargo's Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson or the Staff of Hasedoki for Archmage Uvelayn. Together, they form the second most powerful congregation of mages all throughout Tamriel, with each of them contributing invaluable new spells and researches for mages and the people of Tamriel. But even with their combined strength, they can't match the power of the Psijics.

Team RWBY, NPR, RWY and, JNR felt the emanating power that the Archmages brought with them. But RWY and JNR were surprised to see three faunus with them, and they look like they're even faunus but a different species entirely. One of them was like a lizard and two of them were like giant-sized cats.

"Archmages, its good that you arrived so soon." Emperor Arc greeted them.

"Of course Chairman." Nazeo Ishtar nodded to him, "We are informed by your Master Wizard that you need us urgently. While I want to congratulate you on opening a gate to your home realm, why do you call for a meeting?"

"It seems that even though I achieved an Oblivion Gate to Remnant, it's a different Remnant to where I'm from."

"Yes, it might seem so." J'zargo observed everyone, including the younger counterpart of Jaune, "Because that Jaune looks like you five and a half years ago, Chairman."

Emperor Arc nodded, "And fellow Archmages, welcome to Remnant." The Emperor smiled to them. They then formed a circle and poured their magicka into the ground. A seal then appeared on the floor with a blue glow and a dome enveloped them. Every sound that they make can't be heard outside the circle, any attack from the outside are deflected by the magicka barrier.

With this now in hand, Team RWBY and NR finally met their counterparts. The three differences were what they wore, what they look like, and their ages. "What are you doing here in Haven?" Pyrrha asked their own counterparts of this realm.

"Have you heard about the Maidens?" Ren with the longer hair questioned her. All of them nodded and he continued, "Apparently they are true." Team RWBY and NPR were shocked to hear this as they only thought that it was a legend. Ren also told them the Fall of Beacon and everything thereafter, including the Death of Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, their battle against Tyrian and the Nuckelavee Grimm. Yang also told them how she lost her right forearm and Weiss on how she was imprisoned in her own house.

And the most shocking was that Grimm wasn't just evil entities of negative emotions, they are being controlled by a single enigmatic entity named Salem.

The emotion that was emanating was anger. They angry who this Salem is and vowed to end her, like the huntsman that they are. Salem, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Jacques Schnee. These are the names that they buried in their mind and once they returned to their Remnant, they would stop their plans.

Weiss was now planning to even abandon her position as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as to see her counterpart suffer in his megalomaniac games of money and power.

Blake was ashamed that her counterpart runaway but she understood why. The failure to save Yang and see the White Fang succeed with their plans was just traumatic to hear from Yang's counterpart. With this knowledge, she held Yang's counterpart and hugged her tightly which the older Yang accepted. She even said sorry on her counterpart's behalf. The younger Yang smiled, knowing now that her Blake wouldn't leave her side.

The younger Ren and Nora was shocked that they managed to defeat the Nuckelavee. The Grimm that destroyed their hometown of Kuroyuri. The younger Ren gripped Nora's hand tightly as his older counterpart was telling their tale. But now they have something to defeat the Grimm that it won't ever expect.

Pyrrha just comforted the grieving Jaune. Though she is shocked that she killed Penny, was chosen to the Fall Maiden and got killed by the one who stole that power. That also gives her a piece of mind what Ozpin is. He might care for humanity, but his mind can turn apathetic when it needs to be.

The dome vanished and every Archmage returned to Nirn feeling satisfied with their own proposal but Jaune and J'zargo stayed. Emperor Jaune stayed as he still has unfinished business here. He approached team RWY and JNR, coughing to get their attention. They then turned to him, "The Council of Archmages has now planned to establish the first Mages Guild here in Remnant. And as the Archmage of the Arcane University, we would establish it at Vale. And may I ask, where are we?"

He noticed that everyone hung their heads when mentioned Vale, "What happened to Vale?" He pressed.

"V-Vale fell." The Older Ruby said, "Cinder did it, along with the White Fang. And the Grimm is now infested there. Beacon too fell." Emperor Arc's eye widened but then his expression turned serious.

"Then where are we?" The Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Haven Academy at Mistral."

Emperor Jaune sighed, "And where is the headmaster of Haven?" Qrow then approached Jaune with the unconscious body of Professor Lionheart, along with a boy that he doesn't recognize but has Ozpin's cane.

"Here's the man you're looking for." Qrow took a swig from his flask.

The younger Ruby then squealed with delight once he saw her uncle, "UNCLE QROW!" And latched unto him.

Qrow just patted this younger version of Ruby, until the Older Ruby got snatched him away from her, "No, he is my Uncle Qrow." But the younger Ruby didn't relent and just latched onto him.

"What happened to him?"

"Apparently he works for the woman you just killed. So we beat him, simple as that."

Emperor Jaune slapped Lionheart but still, he didn't wake up. He then cast a fast healing spell unto him, regaining his strength. But when he saw Qrow and Oscar, he became hostile but not for long, " **_Gol - Hah!_** "

Lionheart froze and then his eyelids lowered, "Good." Jaune then gave him a paper and pencil, "Write everything you know about Cinder and who do you work for." To their surprise, Lionheart who was hostile a minute ago now followed him blindly!

Qrow then held Emperor Arc's shoulder, "What did you do to him?" He asked in disbelief.

"I used by Bend Will shout to bend him to my will and follow my every command." At this point, Emperor Jaune Arc wasn't like a mortal anymore in the eyes of RWBY and NPR. Levitation? Shouts than can cause fire breath, ice breath, soul binding, reviving the dead, and now bending someone to their will? That is the power only a legend, demigod, and if not, a god could have.

"Is that your semblance or something?"

"Somewhat. I have the soul of a dragon and the special ability of Thu'um or Dragon Shout. All dragons can do what I can but it was my destiny to defeat the dragons and save Tamriel against them. Then I defeated Alduin, their master, and the son of the God of Time, Akatosh. And after that, they serve under me as they recognize my Thu'um is far superior to theirs."

"I'm gonna say that nine-nine percent of what you just said is just utter bs or I'm just too drunk." Qrow then took another swig. "But seriously, you have a soul of a dragon? But why aren't you a faunus?"

"I'm not a faunus, but still I'm a human. It just so happens that my soul is that of a dragon, one that originates from Akatosh himself." Emperor Arc said. And when Lionheart is done, he gave the paper to the Emperor. He promptly read it then folded it and hid it under his coat. "It seems that the White Fang had infiltrated the School Grounds. Why aren't there any huntsman to protect the Academy?" The Emperor reprimanded Qrow.

"Look, rich kid. Lionheart made all huntsmen in Mistral go somewhere else so that Salem's plans could be done." Qrow answered back.

The front door busted with Ghira, Older Blake, Sun and Ilia fighting a large force of White Fang, along with a certain man with a red hair and katana. Seeing this, Jaune quickly used telepathy to send a message to J'zargo for a quick and short mission. J'zargo kneeled and he was gone in an instant.

"I am the White Fang! Humans will kneel over the superior Faunus. Attack, fellow brethren of the White Fang!"

"No, you are all misguided by Adam Taurus! Our goal is for equa-" The Older Blake was about shouting, trying to make her fellow Faunus join her side, but they are already too misguided to see what is right. A White Fang soldier was about to quickly kill her until someone put a stop on it.

To their surprise, it was the younger Blake who used her telekinesis that she has learned to stop the White Fang from killing her counterpart and pushed it away. Team RWY and JNR were shocked to see that Blake can do actual magic. Emperor Jaune and the woman that she is with clearly demonstrated that they can do magic, but their own counterparts? A non-op counterpart of theirs? That was baffling to say the least to them.

And when the younger Blake saw Adam, her eyes widened in fear but still, she closed her eyes and it was replaced by resolve.

"Two Blakes?" Adam muttered in just sheer shock until he felt consciousness leaving him quickly and he fell to the ground.

Behind him was Archmage J'zargo smiling, "J'zargo has seen enough bigotry. Even the Khajiit think that we are equal to Men and Elves, so please, we are now friends, yes?" He said to the White Fang but what he got in return was just weapons being hurled at him at great speeds.

But he was very quick, even with his robes equipped. He dodged every single blow that was going to hit him, and when he got a chance, he placed a paralysis spell on each of them, making them all unconscious and they slumped to the ground. Still, the smile on the khajiit's face never left, "J'zargo sees that you are all lacking in terms of combat. So, why don't I all train you in magic, yes?"

Ghira stepped forward to observed just what happened, this giant cat faunus just made everyone unconscious and without harm? "Umm, sir..what did you do?"

"J'zargo was tasked by His Majesty to paralyze Adam for a few hours and those who will harm J'zargo."

"So you're name is J'zargo? And are you faunus?" Sun clarified.

"Yes, my name is J'zargo, the Archmage of Winterhold. Faunus? No. J'zargo is a Khajiit, from the warm sands of Elsweyr."

The Older Blake had a staring contest with the Younger Blake. She did just see a counterpart of her which made her question what is real. "So you left Yang." The younger Blake narrowed her eyes at her older counterpart and the Older Blake hung her head in shame. She then noticed a loud marching sound and suddenly she was hurled by a punch by a certain familiar blonde that she left.

"Yang!" The younger Blake shouted, but Sun and Ilia shielded her from rescuing her counterpart.

The older Yang marched to Blake who was on the wall. Yang grabbed her collar and Blake saw her eyes red but not for her being angry, but from the tears that are forming from her eyes. "Yang...I..." Yang then closed her eyes as she tried to stop tears from forming but she failed.

"Shut up just shut up! Didn't you realize the pain that you caused to me when you left me?! We're supposed to partners, remember?!" Yang burst out all of her emotions and now openly cried without caring who was watching them, "We were to be there for each other! So, why? Why...?"

"Yang," Blake said sadly as she knew what she did. She comforted the little dragon by caressing her back, but before she can even respond Yang began to talk again.

"But I forgive you." Yang smiled, "I forgive you despite the pain that you caused me because I know you have a good reason to left me even though that it is hard to admit it."

Blake then teared up once she said it. She was expecting Yang to not forgive her since she left her. But here was Yang, looking stupid with her cheeks traced with tears and a genuine smile of hurt and forgiveness. She hugged Yang closer and buried her head, "I'm sorry...Yang." And she also cried.

The Older Ruby and Weiss walked closer to them and smiled as finally, their Team RWBY is now united as one after all these months of pain and invaluable growth for them. The Older Blake finally noticed Ruby and Weiss, "Ruby...Weiss...?" And the two hugged them.

"Glad to see that you're back, Blake." Ruby smiled. Yang and Weiss then joined the hug and small tears of joy formed in their eyes. "Finally, Team RWBY is united."

People around them then clapped, their other counterparts who were cheering for them, even Qrow and Oscar. J'zargo just closed his eyes and smiled and Serana did the same.

"So, Jaune, what are you going to do now?" Pyrrha asked the Emperor.

"Now? Now we rest, we'll return to the palace and assess everything. I'll have the Talos Battalion and Odahviing deployed here to guard this Oblivion Gate so now can either enter or exit without my permission. And by my power, as the Emperor of Tamriel, Lionheart, Hazel, along with Vernal and Raven would be sent to Imperial Prison for crimes against a foreign monarch. Adam Taurus, however, isn't in my jurisdiction. He will remain in Remnant, however, if local authorities still don't do anything regarding him, I'll make sure that he doesn't attack this or any academy again."

The younger Team RWBY then approached the older Team RWBY, "And now since you all reunited...WE WANT A TEAM SP-"

The Emperor then used his Staff of Magnus to silence them, "You WON'T have a spar Team RWBY, and that goes for you too Team NPR. You'll help the librarian in organizing re-organizing the books and cleaning the said books. THAT is your punishment for not following my orders." Team RWBY and NPR was about to argue their way out but the Older Ruby then used her semblance to grab Oscar.

"Ozpin say something!" The older Ruby whispered.

Ozpin coughed, "Mr. Arc, it seems that your punishment for them is a bit much and seeing that we are tired by the events that have transpired, I say that we need a rest."

The Emperor just raised his eyebrows when this kid said something, but then he realized something, "PROFESSOR OZPIN?!"

* * *

...and done! I got a huge writer's block while I'm writing this two days ago but still I was able to manage this chapter since thesis, a bunch of requirements that I need to pass and finals exams are coming up.

The Omake would now continue as a sub-series to the Emperor of Tamriel titled as the "Oblivion Gate to a Different Remnant." I'm planning for Jaune to liberate Vale but I think it has implications on his mandate of peace that would make the people of Tamriel outrage that he turned back to his own word and I'm stuck on that idea regarding the omake. Basically, boring politics would come into play.

I tried to make the meeting of Blake and Yang justice since Volume 5 didn't do it enough justice in my opinion. It had so much potential for drama but they just dropped it.

Is Jaune gonna be nerfed? No. Are Daedric Princes going to be introduced soon in Remnant? I say Hermaeus Mora and Hircine since Herma Mora would want to feed on the knowledge of Remnant and Salem's secrets and Hircine since well the guy loves hunting. Would Herma Mora and Jaune meet again? Let's see. Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon invading Remnant against the Grimm and Humanity? YES! But I would just probably repeat the story of Oblivion and ESO so no?

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Will Stay

* * *

"Professor Goodwitch, it is good to see you again after all these years."

The longer hair, small scars that appear on his face, and the overall professionalism of the atmosphere. That is the Jaune that they're seeing right now, far from the weakest guy in Beacon that they knew. His overall calmness of the situation just makes the picture of the Jaune that they knew, shatter into pieces.

Jaune swayed his hand and dismissed Rayya to go to the Guest Quarters.

They didn't say anything due to their speculation of Jaune being an Emperor, was actually true as far as they don't want to believe it. Seeing Jaune actually sitting on a throne, with elite guards around him was just unbelievable to them that they still can't wrap their heads around it.

Coco noticed the fancy robes that Jaune wears that puts the cost of her clothes into shame. He even has a large red diamond with various gems surrounding it as a necklace.

His face is so calm yet so stern that even Professor Goodwitch knew that it this was his domain and his expression exudes power. His soldiers, guards, the Palace and the Throne that he is seating on just validates Jaune's position of power being a divine emperor.

Seeing this, Jaune smiled internally and he knew he is in control of this situation. "I have received a message from Solstheim saying that you were there, and you all were distinguished amongst the crowd very easily since you are dressed very differently from the citizens of Raven Rock according to my reports. You said that you seek me, that you need to find me. And seeing that, I had General Lydia dispatched to your location."

The Emperor's face then leaned back on the throne and relaxed his expression, "Unlike a certain group of individuals, you didn't cause trouble and held the maximum amount of restraint. I commend you all for that. So, I am here. For starters, how about I re-introduce my self to all of you? After all, six years can do so much to a person."

"I am Jaune Arc, the current ruling emperor of the Empire of Tamriel and her people." The Emperor said with Thu'um that made his voice emanate in the room and a little amount of pride. He then smiled at them, "So, I am here. For starters, how did you even get to Tamriel? Did you use Atlesian Tech?" He asked calmly.

Now that got them out of their shock and it seemed to them that the question was an icebreaker. "N-no, Mr. Arc. I'm also glad that my student is alright after months of you being missing," Glynda gave Jaune a rare smile. At first, she didn't know what to address him. Emperor? Mr. Arc? But she just chose on the latter, "And no, Atlas hasn't discovered Tamriel and instead, we got transported here by Sheogorath."

"The Daedric Prince of Madness? Uncle Sheo?" Jaune sighed and chuckled, "I knew that old bastard must've done something to Remnant. Let me guess, he did something with cheese?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what he did, Mr. Arc. He made liquid cheese rain all over Remnant!"

"Of course he did." Jaune sighed. He then stood up from his Throne and approached them. They really noticed that he changed, from the outfit, his looks and how he walks just screams him being an Emperor. "And since it is afternoon, why don't we continue our chat with an afternoon tea in the dining room? We can continue our talk there."

* * *

The double doors opened in the dining room automatically as they entered as the door is reinforced with magicka. And they were amazed by the size of the dining room. Even their own private dining room in their own houses cannot compare to the size of this one.

The Emperor walked towards his seat and sat there. Serana was on his right while they all seated on his left. Servants then entered the room with a cart of a teapot and biscuits and placed them on the table.

Jaune simply used his telekinesis to lift the teapot, "So, how do you like your tea?"

Team CFVY just casually breezed that the telekinesis is just Professor Goodwitch being hospitable to her student, which is unheard off in Beacon. But then, they saw their professor wide-eyed, staring at the floating teapot. And then they saw the Emperor with his hand glowing with energy.

"Mr. Arc...you can do magic?!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Of course." Jaune casually said like it is nothing to him. He then poured tea into their teacups. "I'm also the Archmage of the Mages Guild in the Arcane University. The second leading institution of magic in Tamriel." Again their jaws dropped in the floor.

"Jaune, we just met you and there is absolutely no way that you are a headmaster of a school of some sort." Coco crossed her arms. "You already are an Emperor of some sorts. Now you're a headmaster?"

"What he says is true," Serana interjected, sipping her cup of black tea. "I'm Serana Volkihar by the way. Personal bodyguard of Jaune. He teaches at the Arcane University and he specializes in the School of Restoration, Destruction, and Conjuration. In fact, the research that he is conducting right now is about opening an Oblivion Gate to your world."

"Then what is the leading institution of Magic?" Yatsuhashi curiously asked.

"That would be the Psijic Order in Artaeum. They are, without a doubt, the most powerful magical organization in Tamriel that only a few are ever recruited in centuries. The Mages Guild have high respect for the Psijics, especially that they made Jaune the Archmage of Winterhold five years ago."

Jaune chuckled under his breath while sipping his tea, "Serana, you didn't have to say that."

Serana shrugged, "After you telling me about Professor Goodwitch? No thanks."

The professor just stared at Jaune, begging for an explanation but he just casually sipped at his teacup, enjoying the contents of the drink. Serana then continued, "He told me a lot about all of you. You're Professor Goodwitch, a combat instructor at the Beacon Academy and Team Coffee, one of the best teams in Beacon. Coco Adel with her projectile weaponry and love for fashion, Yatsuhashi having a giant Akaviri sword, Fox being mysterious yet deadly with his punches and kicks and finally Velvet is a rabbit faunus that is timid but is deadly in combat."

"Umm yes, that's us." Coco stared at Jaune, wide-eyed while he continued to sip his tea. They were a bit surprised that Jaune still knew them despite him being lost for six years in Remnant.

"And about you, Professor Goodwitch." The professor then turned to her," Jaune told me about you being really strict in classes that sometimes even a tiredness and you just wouldn't let them off the hook."

The Professor then glared at Jaune, "Mr. Arc. We are training you to be huntsmen. What if there's a village that needs help in due time? Do you think you can even afford to be late?" Team CFVY knew what the Professor is talking about. Strict she may be at some rules, but they mold them to become better huntsmen.

Surprisingly, Jaune just continued to sip his tea and didn't mind them while Serana continued, "How students fear you when you walk through the halls of Beacon. That you even have a very powerful..umm.. semblance. To be honest, I know he is mocking you when he told you about me."

Glynda, of course, knew it. Students fear her because of her strict attitude that even staring at her general direction might cause her to get angry... well from the rumors that she has heard. But she knew it is for the greater good.

"But when he got into the army and lead a war, he started to admire you in a way." That, Professor Goodwitch didn't expect. A student admiring her? She never heard of that before in her time as an instructor in Beacon. "He is almost a parallel of you when he gets angry. There are times when he gets mad at his officers for not following his orders or doing stupid stuff like unauthorized suicide charges. Or often times in the University when he reprimands students for their misbehavior.

Now, he speaks to you in somewhat of an admiration and great respect. Even his current book, he credits it to you, Doctor Oobleck, and Pyrrha Nikos for his history lessons and combat training that helped him survive his first months in Skyrim. But he modified your methods and it worked. Students fear him not because he is strict, but because he earned their respect. And when they broke that respect, they will see a Glynda Goodwitch on a male form by the name of Jaune Arc." Serana chuckled.

"Jaune..." Glynda gasped and touched her chest as she was flattered by what her student thought of her. She builds up this personality of hardness so that students fear her and disciplined. But she knew that her job is stressful as hell, and no one appreciates her job. Not even one student or a graduate have ever said a word of admiration to her.

"What she said," Jaune said as he is finished with his tea, "I could go on and on about those but I digress." Jaune then turned to Velvet, "And Velv, it's also good to see you again, and I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. I just want to get reactions from you all and your reactions were priceless." He chuckled.

"So how did you all get here and what are you even doing here? Did the Headmaster give you a mission?" He asked them while he refilled his cup with tea.

Glynda nodded, "Mr. Arc, you were gone in Remnant for six months. Your teammates are desperate to find you, we even tried to bar your parents from coming to Beacon since we know not to anger an Arc." Glynda sat firmly and stared at her previous student, with her looks pleading for an answer, "Mr. Arc. What happened?"

They were expecting that Jaune would be shocked at that time differences but his face didn't contort to shock but it morphed into a serious one. "To be honest, I don't even know Professor. I tried finding an answer after all these years but the only explanation that I got was "Divine Intervention"."

"Divine Intervention?" Velvet repeated in utter confusion.

Jaune nodded, "To elaborate, the Nine Divines summoned me from Remnant. Apparently, I was a part of a prophecy brewing from thousands of years ago until it suddenly was fulfilled six years ago.

Alduin, a dragon whose destiny was to destroy Nirn, had returned. And along with him, dragons that only existed in Nordic tales started to appear again. People thought that they were dead, but now with Alduin returning, the world was going to be eaten by him.

Only a Dragonborn, a person with a soul of a dragon, can stop Alduin from ever fulfilling his destiny. And apparently, I was that Dragonborn. The Divines summoned me from Remnant to Tamriel in order for me to save it."

"So you are saying that you are part of some prophecy that no one in Remnant has known and that in the end, you would save the world?" Coco questioned.

"You can compare it to the prophecy stories we have in Remnant." Jaune chuckled, "You know? The hero always saving the day? Prophecy stories becoming too predictable since, in the end, we know that the Hero is going to win. But in my case, there is no clear victor at first.

You see, there is a possibility of me failing my destiny to defeat Alduin. After all, it is also Alduin's destiny to destroy the world, along with those who stand in his way. Both of our destinies void each other and both of us could have won. And if you look at me from six years ago? You all would have believed that the world is already doomed."

Jaune sipped his tea and continued, "I'm too weak back then. I don't have my Crocea Mors, my team, or Pyrrha at my side. Just simple survival tactics I learned from Beacon. I had to grow strong and fast. A day of not training or exploring a dungeon means that lives were at stake. Survival in Skyrim is a great teacher, I might add. I learned magic, weapons, new tactics and finally, Thu'um, the thing that helped me defeat Alduin and fulfill my part of that prophecy."

"Thu'um?" Yatsuhashi, who was quiet all throughout the trip, suddenly questioned.

"Yes, Thu'um. The language of the Dragons. Anyone can learn Thu'um, but it can take more than a lifetime to master even a full shout. Proper concentration and constant meditation are needed for a normal person with a normal soul to learn it. But anyone with a soul of a dragon can learn it like immediately. And to further amplify the power of a shout, constant meditation is also needed."

"Shout? You just shout and you win? That's pretty awesome yet hilarious at the same time." Coco said.

Jaune smirked, "Oh..I'll show you the power of Thu'um one day. So that's why. The Nine Divines blessed me to save Tamriel, and I did. So what else happened?"

Team CFVY and Glynda just looked at each other. Jaune was surprisingly calm about this. "Mr. Sheogorath mentioned that Team RWBY and NPR are in Tamriel. Mr. Arc is that true?"

Jaune raised his eyebrows and placed his teacup on the plate. "Yes. In fact, I found them on the Cathedral of Kagrenac, trespassing without my knowledge. And even though they were my friends and helped me about Mr. Beto. I punished them by letting them clean my entire palace while I was my duty as an Archmage."

"Cathedral of Kagrenac? That's how they got in? What is it anyway?" Coco asked him.

"The Cathedral is apparently to glorify Kagrenac, the Chief Tonal Architect of the Dwemer. The Cathedral itself is a huge Dwemer Artifact that is capable of teleporting through planes of existence at the expense of Aetherium. But the Aetherium of that place was depleted when they gave me the crest. All of the magical properties of it was gone, and I concluded that traveling through planes can and would use an immense amount of Magicka."

"Okay, okay. Hold up right there." Coco interrupted, "So when Ozpin sends them to a place cave where it was speculated that there is a mysterious dust crystal. The cave that they went into was a huge complex?"

"To say that it is huge is nothing. If you saw other Dwemer Ruins like Nchardak or Arkngthamz, it is tiny in comparison to them, but it is for a reason. Like I said, it was used as a teleportation device for them to go beyond mortality. If you went there, they planned the construction of the Brass God there, along with the tools to harness a heart of a god."

"Dwemer? The race in this world that was wiped out?" Glynda questioned him.

"So you've been talking to the locals? Well yes. When they harnessed that power and activated the Brass God, all of them suddenly disappeared from the face of Tamriel. Some say that they really ascended to become one with Aetherius, but it is generally accepted that they disappeared because their race cannot handle the power of a god."

"Now enough history lessons. I'm speculating that you want to know where they are?" All of them nodded in response. "Before I summon them, I'm here to say something to you, especially you Professor Goodwitch." They then looked at him seriously and all ears are on him. Glynda nodded prompting Jaune to continue.

"I know by now what your mission is, Professor and CFVY. It is to retrieve me together with Team RWBY and NPR back to Remnant, isn't it?" Jaune smiled melancholically and their eyes widened, "You can take them back to Remnant after I'm done with the Oblivion Gate to Remnant. However, I have to stay here."

"Mr. Arc..." Glynda stood up and gasped in shock. Velvet too gave him a worried look, "Mr. Arc if this is about the fake transcripts then I assure you it is not an issue. You may be weak in Beacon but you have the potential Mr.-"

"I know." Jaune said firmly, "But that isn't the reason that I'm staying." He then looked at her sincerely in the eye, "Professor, I'm the Emperor of my people. I still have to rule my empire, to guide my people and protect them against an invasion or any harm." He said with passion.

"But what about your dream, Jaune? To become a huntsman?" Velvet stood up to reason with him.

Jaune sighed, "Velv. This is a responsibility that was given to me by the people's will and the Divines themselves. I cannot just abandon them and go studying just because it's "my dream". That would be utterly irresponsible of me to abandon my people like that. If I'm willing to give up my dream to serve my people, then so be it. I'm twenty-three now, Velv. And I have responsibilities other than chasing some dream of mine six years ago."

There was a still silence that was really uncomfortable and tension was high. Jaune, the one who willingly joined Beacon because of his dreams of becoming a huntsman through dishonest means, is now willing to quit. They expected fear in his eyes, but instead, he showed courage and resolve. "I know that my parents are even angry at Beacon because of my disappearance. But they have to accept, together with you all, that I'm staying."

Glynda Goodwitch, of course, understood. Jaune is not the teenager that she knew back at Beacon and instead is like her. They both are adults and have responsibilities and roles to fulfill. But he held the burden of running an Empire, which isn't easy to do. Taxes, land reform, projects, public education.

It's complicated enough that she is surprised not seeing Jaune having stress as he has two positions to fulfill. An Emperor, and an Archmage of a University which still is baffling to her. But deep inside she is proud of what her student had achieved.

However, Coco cannot accept this failure and just smirked. She nodded to her team and signaled something, then she turned to the Emperor, "Then how about this Arc. We defeat you on a one on one combat, then you'll get to come with us if we win. If you win, then you'll get to stay. And you also have the luxury to choose who to battle among us."

"Ms. Adel!" Glynda scolded but Jaune just raised his hand to stop her outburst.

Jaune, however, didn't let this through, "Ms. Adel, if you think that I would allow something like that then you're mistaken. An agreement to your decision would mean that I somehow am planning to abandon my Empire and my people. My decision is final." He firmly stated, "I will stay here. I might visit Remnant once in a while, but I won't go back to Beacon and I won't become a huntsman. Please understand those simple terms."

Team CFVY was primed for a fight, but so are his guards and the Emperor's Shadow. Challenging an Emperor to a fight is against the law unless he agrees to. Still pressing him to fight means hostility towards a citizen of the Empire. They still knew that this was Jaune but something in their minds just tells them not to continue was a different Jaune. His stance, how he talks, and how we bring himself, seems like a mature Jaune.

However, they still couldn't take it that they would fail a simple escort mission. They are heralded by their peers as one of the best up and coming team in Beacon due to their team coordination and combat prowess. But now, in diplomacy and dialogue, Jaune dug his heels and even the temptation and exhilaration of combat wouldn't sway him.

"But what about protecting humanity and the faunus, Jaune?" Velvet asked him desperately, finding a way to get him back at Beacon.

"I'm sorry but that responsibility has to go on your hands, huntsmen. My people have experienced two hundred years of turmoil, uncertainty, and war. They are tired of it and craved a secured peace which I have given them and am willing to maintain."

"But what about the people of Remnant?" Coco questioned him, "What about them, Jaune? What about defending them?" She pressed him further.

Jaune paused for a moment and said, "As I have said, that task now goes to your hands. You have your responsibilities, while I have mine. But that doesn't mean that I do not care for what happens to Remnant."

Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox, understood why Jaune wanted to stay but Velvet had the look of her pleading for more answers. Nonetheless, they respected his decision to stay. Glynda Goodwitch did so too and stayed silent. This was really a different Jaune. How he talked in a somewhat of an Ozpin like manner and his decision to quit Beacon. He was not the aspiring huntsman that he once was, however, he has matured into an adult.

Jaune then stood up from his chair, "I'll have Team RWBY and NPR summoned here for all of you to have a much-needed talk. I'll postpone their smithing lessons but since I'm also free tomorrow, why don't I show you tomorrow how even Remnant's advanced technology can't match Tamriel's smithing industry." He smiled at them with pride.

"And please, keep our conversation about me staying here a secret between all of us since I know my teammates and probably Ruby don't want me to stay here. And don't worry, I'll tell them once the time is right."

All of them nodded agreeing with him. "I can assure you, Mr. Arc, that this conversation would stay with us."

The Emperor gestured one of the guards to come to him, "Julius, tell Rayya to summon Team RWBY and NPR. Understood?"

The guard named Julius bowed to the Emperor, "It will be done, Your Majesty." Julius then left and did what he had to do.

Jaune along with Serana then went to the door, "If you need me, I'll be at my library. Oh, and Professor? I want to have a private chat with you after I train Pyrrha later this evening." He then left with Coco and Velvet's mouth, wide agape at what he just said.

"So now he is pretty strong to train Pyrrha Nikos. Whatever that six years did to him, it certainly made him mature and sometimes even intimidating. Two words that I don't associate with him." Yatsuhashi said.

"...Or maybe Jaune's after six years is just noticing that he wants to have that Nikos' booty!" Coco smirked.

"Ms. Adel!" Goodwitch reprimanded, "Keep that naughty mouth to yourself! Though I admit, it is quite intriguing how Mr. Arc is now training Ms. Nikos."

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR were discussing what they saw in the vault. Ruby is just squealing every time she remembers the vault and she really wanted to see it again. And they are also intrigued by the various materials that every weapon in his arsenal that it puts their weapon's craftsmanship in a low regard. Ruby was busily sketching her new upgrades for her Cresent Rose with her newfound interest on Ebony.

Out of the blue, Yang spoke, "Hey guys, did you noticed that Jaune...changed?"

"Of course he changed!" Weiss huffed, "Six years can do something to you and that's what happened, he became an Emperor."

"Wait, now you're defending him, Ice Queen?" Yang smirked, "I thought you don't like him?"

Weiss paused for a moment and blushed in embarrassment, "I don't! It's just that...so much of him has changed that yet there are also much of him that remains that I don't know how to even act on it." She admitted and put on a solemn smile, "To be honest, I wanted to say sorry for what I've done to him in Beacon. He helps us with giving us magic and even providing us food and shelter without even asking anything for return. Without him, maybe we'll rot in Skyrim."

"Weiss, I never thought you could say that to Jaune," Blake said in surprise while all of them acted the same.

Pyrrha, however, was happy yet also sad that she saw Jaune in a new light. "So...you like him?" Pyrrha said.

"Like him? Heaven's no!" Weiss exclaimed, "I just think that we could, you know? Have a new relationship as...friends? And don't worry Pyrrha, I won't steal him from you." She smiled

Pyrrha sighed in relief, "That's grand! I'm sure Jaune would be happy."

"I mean who could imagine that Jaune owned an Empire even larger than Sanus? Owned dragons that are even faster than Bullheads and doesn't have air drag when we ride one somehow, a palace that is already the size of Beacon alone, a University that he runs and an army that he commands?" Weiss continued. "But even though he owned those things, he still is kind to us. I can see why the people of this country wanted him to be their ruler. He's even practically richer than me at this point.

"He is a natural born leader and an overall kind person." Pyrrha continued for her, "And I'm proud that he has achieved great things."

"Of course! He is our fearless leader and will still be 'till the end of time!" Nora joined in the conversation. Everyone laughed but at her antics then but this time, Blake spoke up.

"But..will he?"

"Of course he will Blake! Our leader wouldn't abandon us!" Nora said gleefully.

However, instead of smiling and agreeing with Nora, she wore a grim expression, "I mean guys think about it. He already has an empire to manage and a university to run. He has no time to even study at Beacon anymore. Remember, he defeated all of us and he doesn't need combat training anymore."

"Well, when he defeated us, we aren't even a full-fledged huntsman and huntresses, Blake," Yang argued.

"He defeated a dragon, Yang. We can't even put a dent in that things scales."

"So? And everything would go back to normal, the way it was. And we'll all graduate together! Jaune is not only an Archmage but a registered huntsman!"

NPR agreed with her along with the rest of them. Seeing this, Blake just sighed and continued reading her book.

They then heard a knock on the door, and when they opened it, it was Rayya. "His Majesty summons you to the Dining Hall for you all to have a talk with Professor Goodwitch."

When they heard that, they had a mild panic, "Goodwitch is already here?!"

Ruby groaned, "Ughhh now we have to postpone our smithing lessons!"

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR walked nervously to the dining hall as they are lead by Rayya. The leather shoes that they wore clicked in the silence of the halls everytime they wore a step, making the atmosphere tenser.

Rayya lead them and the double doors then opened to them revealing a sitting Professor Goodwitch along with Team CFVY. They were surprised to see Team CFVY with them and they thought they have found a way to get back to Remnant.

"Team RWBY and NPR!" Glynda Goodwitch marched through their general direction and they nervously gulped.

* * *

Jaune and Serana walked into the library. "So Jaune, are you sure that Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, or even Team RWBY would get upset once you say to them that you have to stay here?"

"Serana, they have to understand it."

"So that means we won't have our adventure on Remnant?" Serana replied.

Jaune holds her hips close to her, "Of course we would Serana. It's just that I won't go back to Beacon. But we definitely need an adventure after all these work that we both have to handle. I'll let High Chancellor Jordis handle the Elder Council and Breylna would handle the Arcane University."

"But isn't also irresponsible for "His Majesty" to have a vacation?" Serana teasingly whispered as she pinned him down inside the walls of a quiet library.

"We both know that we can teleport back to the city once something goes wrong." Jaune submitted and didn't relent Serana pinning his arms to the wall.

Serana began to kiss his neck tenderly, "By the way, you're pretty hot when you intimidated them." Jaune chuckled and continued to enjoy their own private time and he felt her fangs burrowing down his shoulder.

* * *

The talk with Professor Goodwitch is a surprise for Team RWBY and NPR. Instead of anger, she just asked them if they're alright and what did they do in this world. They really expected her to reprimand them but this time they saw the soft side of Professor Goodwitch. They then asked many questions to Team CFVY on how they got here.

They explained that they have to go from here to Remnant through Sheogorath by acting a play. And Team RWBY and NPR laughed as they explained how they acted the play and was shocked that they met a real Daedric Prince. They even showed the small statue that Sheogorath gave to them.

Team RWBY and NPR then boasted their magical capabilities which amazed the Professor and Team CFVY, even though that they only showed them basic spells like Flames, Lesser Ward and Healing. They concluded that maybe Jaune is training them magic while they are here and have no way to go back to Remnant. There is then the possibility of them learning magic.

Right now, they are observing the training of Pyrrha and Jaune at the top of the tower. Team CFVY and Glynda is shocked to see that Jaune is holding back when Pyrrha is trying her hardest to land a hit on him.

"Stay still!" Pyrrha groaned in exhaustion.

"Your enemy wouldn't stay still on the battlefield, Pyr," Jaune said as he swatted her new backup weapon, his old weapons. Jaune is using conjured weapons.

Pyrrha then ran and jumped. She then spun around to create a very offensive maneuver that is hard to defend but Jaune simply sidestepped and tripped her. She then crashed to the ground. She panted in exhaustion as this training session is really hectic since Jaune doubled their load of training today.

"You're doing good, Pyr. Many improvements and taking risky moves that you know how to defend next. However, don't act overaggressively and exhaust yourself in a long run. A real battle can last hours if not days. And exhausting yourself is the not the best thing that you will do to yourself."

Professor Goodwitch too is surprised that Jaune is now like him in teaching. And to defeat Pyrrha Nikos, let alone holding back, is a feat no one had done. She is the Invincible Girl for a reason, but the Invincible Girl is just defeated by a goofball of Beacon.

"Also, I have to commend you for adopting. As I have said, you rely too much on your heels on how you maneuver. And I'm seeing improvements in how you hide it. However, I still recommend you go for a different style of fighting. So how about this? I'll teach you the Companions Fighting Style and while teaching it to you, I want you to hybridize it to fit your style of fighting. Sound good?"

Pyrrha was panting on the ground but she stood up. "That would be grand!" She smiled.

"So, tomorrow again?"

"Yeah, that would be best." Pyrrha conjured an ice on a cup then heated it with flames so that she can have an instant pure water. They all have a few conversations and there but Jaune dismissed all of them except for Glynda so that the two can have their private chat.

"So, Professor Goodwitch, when would you return to Remnant with the thing Sheogorath gave you?" He asked.

"Maybe a week after today. If Ozpin is dragging me into this mess, I might as well enjoy everything this world has to offer. And Mr. Arc, I have to say, your combat technique is profound." She smiled.

Jaune then chuckled, "Think nothing of it, Professor. Earlier today I had a spar with General Lydia, and we ended up with a tie. I learned everything about my combat in the two wars that I faced but still, I have to improve every day."

"Mr. Arc, every student in Beacon should follow you as an example in their training. But, two wars, Mr. Arc?" She worryingly said.

Jaune said, "To be honest, those wars weren't the most pleasant time I had in my life," He chuckled dryly, "But it was necessary. I had to fight the Stormcloaks then the Aldmeri Dominion. Both are preaching the supremacy of their race.

I have to get to the action and fight. War would change how you think about warfare. In movies, it's just armies going face to face without tactics and logistics. But in a real war, it is gritty and hell. You have to maneuver everything and every move must either bring the death count of the enemy higher, or yours.

It was just a meat grinder, professor. Lives are lost just because of a stupid argument of which race is more superior than others!" He said with disdain.

"I tried to reason with them, tried having a simple discussion and compromise. But instead, negotiations are started with a blade stained with blood." He shook his fist. "The only good thing is that there's no Grimm to increase the death toll."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Mr. Arc." She said with sympathy.

"No, it's okay, Professor. Actually, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Glynda raised her eyebrows.

"Would you allow Team RWBY and NPR study magic for awhile here in Tamriel? Since you are a huntress yourself, I seek a confirmation from a real huntress should a situation " He smiled. "If you also want to, I could teach you all about magic. And magic can be a new weapon against the Grimm, Professor."

Now, this proposition is great! Glynda known the existence of Magic from Ozpin but now teaching it on such a wide scale that is real magic? That would be revolutionary for Remnant! "Mr. Arc. I'm really proud of you. Even though that you're not returning to Beacon, you still have a huntsmans will to save humanity."

Jaune laughed at that statement. "Professor, I still care for humanity in Remnant and The Empire of Tamriel would be the shining beacon in the dark, That through unity, even the impossible is possible." He said as he saw the skyline of the Imperial City.

Glynda could see the young Arc into him and smiled as she reflected on it.

Little did they know, humanity and Grimm would stand aside for a third player to destroy the chessboard and destroy what ambition Ozpin and Salem do have to Remnant.

* * *

 _Kuroyuri, Anima_

* * *

The defunct village of Kuroyuri. It was desolate, only the Grimm and a terrifying Grimm known as the Nuckelavee roam the streets of the ghost city. No human ever survived the Nuckelavee's ordeal as it was a very strong Grimm.

The said Grimm was roaming around, seeking for humans to wipe out off the face of Remnant and trophies to collect. But the Grimm's life is soon to end.

It felt a huge energy in the north, and suddenly huge orange portals in large stone structures started appearing in every direction that there is. And finally, the Nuckelavee finally felt something...fear.

From the portals, inhuman soldiers with black armor, huge spiders with human bodies and faces, flame and ice atronachs, and finally, bipedal large reptiles started to march en mass the village. Their numbers were once they entered Remnant were on the thousands, easily overwhelming any Grimm population.

Sheogorath told him about this wonderful world where no Daedra walked since and it was him who discovered it. But this Daedric Prince isn't anything but prideful. With no Emperor to hold him back, it's now time for the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon to once again conquer a mortal realm. And this time, no mortal from Tamriel is going to hold him back.

It is time for Remnant to experience change.

* * *

...and done! I deeply apologize to you guys for not posting for a while since the final exams and requirements are super hectic. And now that finals are done, I now have time to write this story again! Yay!

And I'm sorry if there are no omake chapters this time but next time guaranteed I will post an omake chapter, continuing on that. I do appreciate recommendations for the omake since it's intended to be a three-part omake.

And now I'm going to answer questions and reply from the reviews from the last two chapters since I don't answer that much in reviews but I want that to change so here we go:

 **Scholar Arcanis** : I imagine that the situation would be like Germany in pre and post WWII. Since there are also people who don't like the jingoistic view of the Thalmor. But they are just dragged into the political game of what the government said to them was right. Now that they are defeated, I imagine the Empire that wanted to promote peace, just give them propaganda or facts that what the Thalmor did was wrong but the High Elves aren't the only ones who are guilty.

There are still people who lament the Thalmor but its due to their privileges and economic power. But since Tamriel is on a Post-war economic miracle, those arguments may wane down a bit. And I have a plan with them having a grand adventure in Remnant. Thank you!

 **meeyaaargh3412** : It's an Emperor's Shadow agent, observing them. Sorry if I didn't give it enough context. And on you chapter 13th one, yeah the other soul gem has the maiden's soul. Thank you!

 **Mecharic** : That's a question I'm going to answer in a future chapter when the issue of the Emperor not having an heir would be presented to the Elder Council. Thank you for reading my story in one sitting!

 **Hell Fire** : Ohh I don't think that the Emperor can now be forced except when he is faced by either a Daedric Prince of an Aedra.

So that's all the questions that I got from the previous chapters. I really appreciate the reviews and the responses that I got from the last chapter. I even imagine Emperor Arc just stopping the invasion of grimm in the last few episodes of RWBY Volume 3 but again, finals.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Anointed By Heaven, I Cometh to Smite Thy Foe

* * *

 _This is Lisa Lavender from VNN._

 _We have breaking news._

 _There has been a report that Anima is being conquered by an unknown force with a huge mass exodus of the Grimm. Their numbers match in the hundreds of thousands according to eyewitnesses and it is now heading towards the Kingdom of Mistral._

 _It is still unknown how these forces were able to drive back the Grimm, however, from the reports that the VNN acquired, they are unmerciful to Grimm and humans alike. People are now panicking in Mistral. Every time they sent a huntsman team to handle the threat, they always return wounded, while some hadn't returned at all. It is a good news that the CCT of Shion hasn't yet been down and is being heavily fortified by Atlesian Troops._

 _Kuchinashi has also fallen unto the hands of these unknown creatures however the huntsmen and Atlesian troops there fought bravely._

 _Garrisoned Atlesian troops in Mistral are coordinating with huntsmen academies to find a way to repel this invasion._

 _Here is correspondent Cyan Helena to update us on what is currently happening on Mistral._

 _Cyan, you're on the air._

* * *

 _Thanks, Lisa. I'm at the Gates of Mistral and let me tell you, Lisa, it isn't very welcoming here. I'm here with the Atlesian Garrison and Huntsmen ready to defend Mistral. The orange clouds that you are seeing behind me are where this unknown force is. Huntsman that I have talked to and interviewed Lisa said that the warriors are unrelenting and brutal, even to the Grimm._

 _We see there Lisa that Elder Boarbatusks and Goliaths are being decimated by these unknown beings. We see there, Geists are trying also to combat them but are annihilated by the powers that these creatures have._

 _Nevermores are also trying to attack them but these unknown beings have these projectile based weapons that are not based on dust, Lisa._

 _And Lisa are you seeing this? There at the very back, it looks like a giant spinning battering ram which walks!_

 _Some creatures spawn fire and ice from their fingertips without the use of dust. And these dark warriors that they have fought shout the name "Lord Dagon" when they-_

 ** _"Surrender mortals to the power of our Lord, Mehrunes Dagon!"_**

 _Yes. That's what I was going to say. It appears this "Dagon" is their leader, Lisa. And now-*bzzzzzzttttttttttt*_

* * *

 _Cyan. Cyan. It appears the line from Mistral disconnected from us. Rest assured VNN would televise its 24-hour broadcast regarding this invasion. Stay tuned for more updates._

* * *

The deafening silence after that breaking news was all over Remnant. They have no idea who this new faction was and it was clear it wasn't a Grimm invasion, it was something far worse than they could ever imagine.

The Vale Council tried to stop this news broadcast from happening but it appears that they were too late.

Everyone in Remnant knows that the Grimm can never put an invasion in that kind of scale. However, half of Anima being overrun by these creatures that they don't have any knowledge of in just a matter of less than a week? It was like the Great War all over again, except their advance is unstoppable. It must be the apocalypse coming to them.

If the whole continent of Anima fell, the whole of Remnant is next. It is a global crisis, not even the Grimm could match. They are even fleeing for Akatosh's sake! Dagon's accomplished much more than the Grimm could ever do.

Ozpin was watching this news report and he shook his fist as Glynda and Team CFVY didn't return yet. A call then appeared on his scroll, it was from General Ironwood.

He answered, "James, how's the situation in Anima?"

"Bad. We tried to cover this news but it's too big to even hide. Our army is stretched thin, and even our conventional weapons are getting overwhelmed due to them using some kind of power. Like they are creating something out of nothing. Oz, do you think this is magic?" Ironwood questioned him.

"I only gave magic to the Four Maidens, James. Only five people can acquire "magic" as you define it. You know that."

"But Oz they have creatures that we haven't even heard off! They have creatures literally made from ice, fire, and lightning! They have huge spider-like creatures with a human body and a face!" Ironwood showed Ozpin the various data that they collected from Anima. "Their sheer numbers are overwhelming Oz, and I'm already sending reinforcements to Mistral."

Ozpin never had to face something like this in his eternal life. He wiped his forehead with his palm, "This is very alarming."

"Indeed. And we have no idea how to fight them. We tried searching any entries or images about them on the CCT terminal yet nothing appeared. If only we could negotiate with this "Dagon" and postpone a siege."

Ozpin thought for a moment and he realized something, "May Oum help us."

"Regarding this? The power of the maidens are the only ones who can help us in our plight now."

Ozpin then clenched his fist and thought to himself, "Glynda, Mr. Arc, where are you?"

* * *

It has been a week since Glynda and Team CFVY arrived in Tamriel. Jaune integrated them into the society of Tamriel, giving them full citizenship rights. Now they are protected by the "Divine Decree of the Emperor." Those were the rights that a citizen would have in the Empire like Freedom of Thought, Speech, and Freedom from Discrimination.

Jaune then lets them enter the Arcane University. It is surprising to see the hailed Professor Goodwitch now being a student but she is curious to learn magic. They heard of how Jaune demonstrated magic to Team RWBY and NPR, though they couldn't believe it. And seeing that Team RWBY and NPR has no dust left, Team CFVY gave half of their dust supplies to them like the good higher years that they are.

He also told them the story of Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch about the Oblivion Crisis which amazed Ruby. However, he said that after the crisis, the Hero of Kvatch went missing and never came back to Cyrodiil. He told them how Martin Septim's forces drove back the Daedra and finally sacrificing himself to save Tamriel from Mehrunes Dagon which made them sad. They asked where is the Stone Statue, he said that it was destroyed during the sacking of the city from the Great War.

They also learned new magical abilities like the Summon Familiar spell and Healing. Now that Professor Goodwitch is here, she also assessed their combat abilities in the arena. However, due to the lack of dust, they used magic as a substitute for it. Team coordination was their key and goal with Team CFVY defeating all of them.

Much to the dismay of NPR, Jaune didn't join the spar. He is soo busy at the Oblivion Gate that one time Nora even stormed into his office to drag his feet to the arena.

Jaune also thought them the advanced smithing techniques Tamriel has to over, even more advanced than Remnant's. When Jaune thought them this, they are all finding ways on how to improve their weapons through the use of various choices of ingots Jaune provided them.

Pyrrha trained with Jaune tirelessly. She refined her fighting style to change on the fly, which Jaune smiled at this result bears fruit in such a short time.

* * *

 _He and Pyrrha were training at the top of the White-Gold Tower at night._

 _Their blades clashed with sparks of metal flying all over them. Jaune still used a bound sword and shield to negate Pyrrha's advantage of her semblance. With a quick yet precise flurry of swords that Jaune had to fall back. Seeing this opportunity, Pyrrha traded her shield with the Crocea Mors and started to dual wield._

 _Pyrrha then used heavy and ferocious attacks. Instead of blind rage, this time it's calculated. The Emperor knew that dual wielders always go for the aggressive but what surprised him was that after her attack, she retreats and makes her stance very sloppy. Like what he did back at Beacon. Her left flank is open to an attack._

 _But the positions of the swords are what surprised him. He either assessed that she is either tired or have something new up her sleeve. To assess this, he attacked her open flank with a quick swipe. To his surprise, she didn't take the damage and instead countered it back._

 _Jaune smirked as he saw something new to Pyrrha's fighting style. Mixing her dangerous, and risky fighting style, with the Companion's counter maneuverability which is renowned for its effectiveness. It was a deadly mix and he grinned as he saw this. "So, you took my lesson's to heart, Pyr. I'm proud of that."_

 _However, instead of smirking or anything, Pyrrha showed no emotion and was directly focussed on combat alone. He finally saw the Pyrrha Nikos who is serious, the one that he saw during Combat Class when fighting with Yang or Weiss. Pyrrha then raised Milo above her head and twisted it to face it to him and the Crocea Mors on her body guards her torso._

 _Jaune saw that her hips and legs were exposed to attacks and decided to attack there, but again she countered them. Jaune was really impressed but after a few back and forths, Jaune eventually found a way to counter her counters._

 _He followed what Lydia thought her and his experience through the two wars, brutality and ferocity. Jaune this time pulled more strength but he also held back. His strikes were heavier this time and going to more simple but effective moves._

 _He went for a simple shield rush. Pyrrha then countered back by connecting Crocea Mors unto his shield and she raised her Milo to strike at his torso. But Jaune raised his sword and destroyed her defenses, seeing this opportunity, he pointed his sword at her throat._

 _Both Milo and Crocea Mors were thrown in the air and if it not for his telekinesis spell, the weapons would fall down the tower. "Still, you have to refine your technique." He smiled. Pyrrha also smiled as she has to work hard to defeat Jaune, his old student and now his teacher._

 _"You know, if you keep that up, maybe I'll appoint you as a soldier in the Imperial Dragon Regiment."_

 _"We still have to Remnant to continue our Grimm studies, Jaune." Pyrrha teasingly said which made a pang of guilt on Jaune's chest._

 _"Yeah, we would."_

* * *

The progress to opening an oblivion gate to Remnant is now near completion. The Elder Scroll is proving a great power source and also to bend time without breaking it. Jaune after this is all over, wanted all books from Remnant to be copied and be placed at his Imperial Library.

Then one night, Jaune woke up from slumber in the middle of the night. He heard a whisper coming from outside. _"My child..."_ The whisper said. Serana was on his side sleeping. "Serana, you heard that?"

"Jaune, if this is about some magic trick again I swear to Molag Bal..." Serana mumbled.

"No, it really is something!" Jaune nudged her.

Serana then woke up groggily, "What is it?"

" _My child...hear my voice..."_

Her eyes widened, "Okay, what is the thing I just heard?"

"Told you!" Jaune whispered loudly. He knew that the Emperor's Shadow is watching outside that door, and now they failed. Clearly, someone breached his security. Jaune then grabbed an Ebony Dagger from the bedside table and proceeded to sneak to the door.

Once he opened it, he saw someone. It was an old man, however, he is glowing brightly. On his back were a pair of wings. The old man then transformed into an orb of light.

" _Come...my child...another world needs you..."_

"Needs me? Who are you?" Jaune uttered. He then came back to the room, "Serana, dress up. I guess we're having a small adventure for tonight."

Serana now smiled brightly, "Small adventure? Why didn't you say so?"

* * *

Jaune and Serana followed the orb of light and they were led to Saint Alessia's Basilica at the Outer Districts. Serana held Jaune's hand and squeezed it, "I have a feeling someone calls for you there."

They then entered the empty halls of the large basilica. The large arches that make that University look small, the various paintings and carved statues of various heroes across the history of Cyrodiil was all in this large palace-like structure. Marble stones along with magically reinforced granite were used to construct this behemoth of a church. This is to symbolize that finally, the Eight became Nine and no one shall ever deny that.

On the center of the basilica was huge statue titled "The Covenant of St. Alessia." There is St. Alessia projecting her hand forward while Akatosh was the large old man behind her with a second head of a dragon.

They walked to the dark hallways of the basilica, and their only guide to the temple was moonlight. They then reached the end where huge statues of the Divines where there. The orb of light then floated above Akatosh.

" _Come...my child...another world needs you..."_

Jaune's eyes then widened as he realized who is speaking to him, "A-Akatosh?!"

Suddenly, he felt that his soul is being dragged until his body went limp. A glow of light then appeared in front of his body and went into the unknown. Serana was shocked when suddenly Jaune became unconscious. "Jaune!" She checked his pulse and she sighed in relief as he still has a heartbeat.

* * *

 _Mundus_

* * *

Akatosh dragged Jaune's soul out of Nirn in order for him to have a talk. Jaune soul floated into utter emptiness and when he looked forward, he saw Akatosh. He has two heads, one a man and one a dragon. And on his hand was an hourglass. "Akatosh..." He uttered in disbelief.

"It is me, my child." The God of Time smiled warmly at him, treating him like he is his own son.

Jaune bowed to him in such a manner that people only use this bow in the presence of him, "It is very humbling to be in your presence, my lord." After all, it is not every day for an Aedra to appear in front of you.

"It is nice to see the Empire grow with you Jaune, I am impressed. Even Talos is smiling as he observes your empire. I knew that we chose the right mortal for the job. However, I dragged your soul outside of Mundus for us not to have a discussion on your achievements, my child."

"What is it, my lord?" Jaune begged.

Akatosh smiled as he felt the eagerness to serve in this mortal. "Have you still remembered your home realm?"

"Of course, my lord. I even wrote a book about it." Jaune proudly said to him.

Akatosh nodded. "Of course you do. My child, what if I told you that that world is now being invaded by a force greater than Grimm?"

"Invaded? Remnant has Atlas! There's is no way that it is being invaded!" He shouted in disbelief. "Unless..."

Akatosh walked into the void, "Come, my child, and I'll show you." Akatosh opened a white door brimming with light

Jaune doesn't know who the forces of this "invasion" were and walked nervously to see what happened to his world.

* * *

Once they entered the door, they were now in Remnant, although they can't interact since they only have apparitions and now one can see them. They were at the gates of Mistral, with structures looking like it came from Akavir. It's been a long time, six years he has been from Remnant but instead of happiness and nostalgia washing over him, what he saw shocked him.

The Gates of Mistral has been overrun by the Daedra and the sky looked exactly like it was described from the books that he read. The Daedra are pouring into the city and blood is everywhere. On his feet were the equipment of VNN, shattered camera lenses, a few streaks of blood. Even their Geographic Barriers have fallen.

He saw huntsmen using their intricate and complex dust weaponry to drive back the Dremora but those only bounced off their armor. Someone tried to have a duel with a Dremora but it was quickly overrun due to their numbers.

The situation is getting desperate. The garrison used gravity dust and fire dust cannons to drive the invasion force away from the city. However, this aren't Grimm that most of them don't have sentience. These are Daedra, evil-minded they may be but they have sentience to assess the situation. A Xivilai used his Fireball spell to bombard the garrison's positions and continued bombarding it with spells until there's nothing left.

Jaune saw the Grimm attack the Daedra, seemingly helping humanity in a rare situation of desperation but they were slaughtered by the magic of the Daedra and the mauled by the jaws of Daedroths. And now, there are Dremora mounted on a moving horse corpse, charging to Atlesian Knights who are destroyed by their speed and inhuman strength.

Above the sky were Altesian Airships, dropping reinforcements to Mistral but even those weren't enough. Though the Daedra doesn't have Air Superiority, they are attacked on the ground with Magicka based projectiles, harassing the transport ships.

There was no denying it. Jaune is seeing a Daedric Invasion of Remnant. It was like the Siege of Kvatch all over again.

Akatosh then began to speak, "Mehrunes Dagon noticed this realm was unguarded by any powerful mortal who can face him and his army. And when he marched here, and not even a single mortal or Grimm have stalled his forces, my child."

"The Oblivion Crisis, it has started again..." Jaune said in disbelief. Any Oblivion Crisis is not a pleasant one. A drastic change would happen to Remnant and he knew it. Before the Oblivion Crisis of the Third Era, there was still peace, the Septim Dynasty. But after that, there was only instability and chaos roaming across Tamriel.

"My lord, you banished Mehrunes Dagon from Tamriel? So that means that..."

"I haven't banished the Daedra from this world. Yes. Dagon seems to have ambitions in mortal realms, and would like to grow his power to assimilate Remnant to his realm."

"And they also have no idea how to deal with them..."

Jaune was very angry as he sees his home realm being destroyed by the once defeated Daedra. He gathered up his Thu'um from his soul and shouted the Unrelenting Force shout. But instead of the shout appearing, there was only his voice and nothing else.

"You and I can only see things, my child. We cannot interact in any way as I only projected our souls in this realm."

"And we are just going to sit here and let them die?!" Jaune shouted to the God of Time. "We have to protect the people, my lord!"

"My child, I'm only here for you to see what Mehrunes Dagon has done. A demon that I had banished long ago. And when he conquers more, in time his power will become unstoppable." Akatosh then snapped his fingers and they returned to the emptiness of Mundus.

"Then what are we going to do?" Jaune hesitantly asked. "Just sit here and do nothing?"

"No, my child. You speculated that we the divines had summoned you for you to defeat my unruly son. And your theory was correct. You have my soul however, you don't have my blood."

The god continued, "Mehrunes Dagon is a threat not only to Remnant but to Tamriel. In time, when he is successful in conquering Remnant and melding it with his realm, he would use that power to overrun Tamriel. Thus, I will make you my Champion, Emperor Jaune Arc. You have proven yourself worthy of recognition to us and thus I will give you the same covenant I gave thousands of years ago."

"You don't mean..." Jaune said.

Akatosh floated the Amulet of Kings from his neck. He then stabbed his chest near the heart, and when he pulled the dagger out of his heart, there was a drop of blood. He then dropped the blood onto the Red Diamond in the amulet and it began to glow brightly. "Our covenant is now complete, my child."

"Your blood..." Jaune said in disbelief. He saw that Akatosh is still bleeding and tried to heal him but he forgot that he can't do spells.

"You are such a kind mortal that you are even trying to heal me." Akatosh giggled.

"It's just on instinct! But I don't know what to say, my lord. Being your Champion is an honor."

"You know what happened to the last user of the Amulet, right?" Jaune nodded, "When your power isn't enough to defeat Dagon, call for my blood and I will be there, my child."

Jaune looked at his new Amulet of Kings and knew what the God of Time meant. If his Thu'um can't defeat Dagon, then he would need to give his life just like Martin Septim did for Tamriel. "Mehrunes Dagon still hasn't walked in the realm of Remnant. Go and make this Oblivion Gate of yours and light a Dragonfire there, to seal his realm from Remnant for eternity. If not, then you only need to call for my blood, my child."

Jaune never believed in destiny and now he still never believed it. There was no prophecy in the history of Nirn that said or even implied that Dagon would invade another mortal realm. He has to work fast for the Oblivion Gate to work or Remnant would be destroyed from Dagon's grasps. "I will, my lord."

Akatosh smiled, "Now go, my child!"

* * *

Jaune woke up wide-eyed. He expected that he would wake up on a cold marble floor, staring up at the paintings of the basilica. Instead, he felt softness at his back and the first words that he heard were:

"Jaune!"

Serana hugged him immediately as he woke up. She then tenderly caressed his face like he was a delicate creature, "Jaune, I'm so glad you're back. I thought that orb was some assassin that fooled us!"

Surrounding him was Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, Professor Goodwitch, His University and Palace Staff and High Chancellor Jordis. In fact, he was in his own bed back at the palace. Jaune then sat on his bed and requested for water. Serana reached for a glass of water and gave it to Jaune. He then drank all of it in one fell swoop.

"Jaune, how are you?" Ruby asked.

Instead of replying, Jaune looked at the Amulet of Kings at his neck. It has now the blood of Akatosh in it. "I had a talk with Akatosh."

"Akatosh? You mean the God of Time himself?" Serana asked him.

"Yes. He showed me what is happening in Remnant." Jaune said.

"What is happening, Mr. Arc?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Another Oblivion Crisis." They all gasped once he said that, "Mehrunes Dagon is conquering Remnant. I saw it with my own eyes. Akatosh and I were in Mistral and the gates were overrun by the Daedra. I even saw Grimm trying to help humans but instead they are mowed down."

There was a deafening silence in the room once he said that. An Oblivion Crisis in another world other than Nirn? And for Oum's sake, Grimm HELPING humanity?

"Jaune, are you sure this is true?" The High Chancellor asked him.

"It is true." He then stood up from his bed, "Mistral is going to fall into the hands of Dagon, and if he isn't stopped then Tamriel is next. Akatosh gave me the task to defeat his forces there at Remnant."

"How about our mandate of peace? Aren't we tired of a war?" Jordis said.

"I'll face his forces alone." He declared to everyone, which they gasped in shock.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but this is absurd!" Jordis declared, "The people need you!"

"Jordis, I don't want to risk the lives of soldiers who have nothing to do with this-"

Jordis then slapped him, at his shock and raised him to the air by holding his collar. "Will you stop at that hero complex?! Even though that our mandate is peace, Dagon is a threat to Tamriel and your people! It is a soldier's duty to defend Tamriel and her people! And now there is a threat looming in your world, and if Remnant falls then Tamriel is next! So, don't you ever do it alone, Jaune!" The High Chancellor said.

The High Chancellor lowered Jaune and he calmed down, "Thank you, I needed that. But soldiers would die, Jordis. How can we explain that?"

"Their death would not be in vain. They will die in service to Tamriel to drive out the Mehrunes Dagon. We have to declare War against Mehrunes Dagon."

Jaune reluctantly nodded, "There's no way out anymore, Tamriel again would be plunged into a war but this time on a foreign soil. If this is what Akatosh intended then it shall be done." He then straightened his posture. "Jordis, summon an Emergency Meeting of the Elder Council and make sure the Military Cabinet is there. Breylna, gather the things we need for the Oblivion Gate. Lydia, make sure to mobilize forces outside the city."

They all nodded and went out to follow the Emperor's orders. "So, what would we do now?" Ruby asked him.

"By tonight, we would all go back to Remnant." The Emperor said ominously.

* * *

 _Great Hall of Tiber Septim_

* * *

The Emperor seated on his throne at this Emergency Meeting of the Elder Council. However, they have two special group of guests. One was Professor Goodwitch along with her students, the next was the Military Cabinet.

The Military Cabinet is the High Command of the Imperial Army. The Council includes Emperor Jaune Arc as the Chief of Staff, General Lydia, High Chancellor Jordis, General Flavius Belisarius, Councilman Petrus Justinian, General Do'Hasiq, General Tanesa, and finally General Narydyn Morvayn. All of them are veterans of the Second Great War with the exception of Justinian.

When these people congregate into a single meeting and are seen in public, the people know what's up and people from all walks of life are flocking in the empty chairs of the Great Hall. They were nervous about what's going to happen.

A Declaration of War cannot be declared by the Emperor as he also doesn't want future Emperors to abuse their control of the Army to just declare war. Instead, he gave that task to the Elder Council and needs a two-thirds majority in order for Tamriel to officially declare War.

The Emperor stood up from his throne and went to the podium. "Greetings Councilmen, and the people. Today, I wanted to have an urgent meeting with you all for I had a talk with Akatosh." This got the attention of every person in the room.

"He showed me my home realm, Remnant. And when I saw it, I was deeply shocked. I saw the Daedra conquering one of the cities, and their numbers stretch by the thousands, if not hundreds of thousands. People there are being killed and slaughtered because they don't know who these forces are.

And then, Akatosh told me, "It was an invasion made by Mehrunes Dagon."

Everyone in the room gasp and whispers surrounded the hall until Jaune slammed his Staff of Magnus on the ground to silence them, "We know that Dagon is banished forever by Akatosh. However, he only did it to Tamriel. And now he is planning to conquer the whole of Remnant and Tamriel is next."

The audience erupted into an outroar and again he silences them and continued, "That's why Akatosh talked to me last night, to save Remnant so that Tamriel wouldn't experience another Daedric Invasion. It is by Akatosh that I propose a formal motion to the Elder Council and the people of Tamriel.

I deeply apologize my people for turning back to my word. I'm trying any way I can to prevent further conflict so that you would have great futures for your friends, families, and children. I really do." Jaune dropped a tear, "But for the future of Tamriel, to prevent Dagon from stepping unto Tamriel's soil I propose a declaration of war to Mehrunes Dagon and his forces."

The Elder Council murmured as Jaune just dropped a bomb on the table. A Councilman stood up, "Your Majesty, I'm not doubting what you just said but how can we be so sure that the God of Time talked to you last night?"

"I made a covenant with Akatosh, the same one that he did with Saint Alessia thousands of years ago." The Emperor then removed the Amulet of Kings from his neck and raised it. The crowd then felt that now it wasn't just some symbol, the Amulet then glowed brightly with a red light.

"Akatosh gave me his blood to light the Dragonfires on that Realm. Mehrunes Dagon hasn't walked in that realm yet and we have to stop him until his powers become too powerful and break the barrier of Oblivion and Tamriel."

They know what these means since The Emperor's Amulet of Kings isn't capable of doing that. It was only a gift from the Telvanni Wizards but now it acts like it was the Amulet before the Oblivion Crisis occurred. They could finally seal the Gates of Oblivion by lighting the Dragonfires there.

"Isn't peace our mandate, Your Majesty?"

"Do you think that the Daedra would negotiate for peace? They wouldn't! We have no options left but to declare war against his forces."

"Then how do we get to Remnant?" Another councilman asked.

"My project is now near completion, all we have to do now is to test it. And by the research that I had done, I can assure you all that the Oblivion Gate to Remnant would open tonight."

"But to declare war on such a short notice, Your Majesty. We have to prepare for an invasion force to drive out Dagon!" One councilman raised his voice. "We still have to manage our economy from a Peace Time economy to a War Time one!"

"Councilman Justinian already calculated the data necessary for a war with the Daedra based on the Oblivion Crisis two-hundred years ago. And according to his report, we can manage a war with time. Our Empire is rich, councilman and it can support a long time war with the Daedra. Unlike before that, they had a foothold on the Mainland, this time they aren't. We still have our factories and industries intact. We can manage a wartime economy.

We have prepared scenarios Councilmen. Even though we are at peace time there might be things that will threaten this peace. And the Military Cabinet is calculating yearly our logistics and industries if it can keep up with an invasion the same as described during the Oblivion Crisis,"

The councilman sat down. The Emperor retreated back to the throne and gave the floor to Jordis. "Those who agree with His Majesty's Motion, raise your hand." When she declared this, no one raised their hands. Until, one, two, ten, twenty, and finally fifty council members raised their hands in approval of this motion.

Jordis then used the gavel to strike it, "We have a two-thirds majority. Tamriel is now in a war with Mehrunes Dagon's forces." The people also supported this war, Dagon is a threat to their daily lives, far greater than the Aldmeri Dominion. "In accordance with a state of War, the Divine Decree would not in any way be severed to anyone. Anyone that dare violates the Decree would be imprisoned. Glory to the Empire! Glory to Emperor Arc!"

The crowd erupted in cheers in support of the Emperor's war. Jaune now had the support of the Elder Council and the People. He then saw Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY and Professor Goodwitch smiling at him for his decision to help Remnant. There was only one thing that he has to do now.

* * *

Before he goes outside, he has to prepare to go to Remnant. He only has his Dawnbreaker, and now Miraak's Sword and his Staff of Magnus. With him was Serana who was also preparing. Jaune wore his armor, it was the Dragonbone Armor. However, throughout the years, he refined the aesthetics of the armor, making it look like a plated armor while still having the benefits the full set.

His position was further emphasized with a cloak on his back with the symbol of his empire.

"I'm sorry Serana if the adventure that we're going to do is in a war." Jaune chuckled.

"I don't mind. As long as we have our private time there. Killing Grimm and slaughtering Daedra. I'm happy. And look, Akatosh talked to you. So we also have a mission to do." Serana said.

Jaune then kissed Serana on the lips tenderly which she also replied back with one, "Thank you."

Jaune exited his room and went to the Throne Room. There Professor Goodwitch, Team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY were waiting for him. Everything happened so abruptly that they still don't have time to comprehend everything. One day they are studying about magic, the next is that there is a war going on.

"Jaune, we'll come with you!" Pyrrha said while running to him.

"Pyr, it is not safe. The Daedra are far worse than the Grimm. I cannot let you all go there and fight them."

"We can do it, Vomit Boy!" Yang cheered.

"Yang, this isn't a simple Grimm hunt or a mission from Ozpin. This is a war." Jaune emphasized. "I'm doing this not because I think you're not capable of handling hordes of Daedra. But I want all of you to be safe and not experienced what I experienced. I'm sorry, but that includes you, Professor."

"But we're here also to defend the people of Remnant, Mr. Arc!" Glynda countered. "We will not sit here and wait for a result, Mr. Arc. War or no war, we would defend Remnant against any threat. Grimm or no Grimm."

"And we are a team, after all, Team JNPR is back baby!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs, rivaling his Thu'um.

"Jaune, I know you're worried about us, but we are more than capable of handling ourselves," Ren said to him as he touched his shoulder.

All of them readied their weapons and Jaune and Serana just sighed. "Okay, but if even one of you gets wounded, I'll force you all to fall back, got it?"

* * *

 _Gates of the Imperial City_

* * *

It is now midnight and Jaune together with Serana, the War Council, Professor Goodwitch and her students and his staff at the University were outside the Imperial City. Lydia is there as she did what she is told, she mobilized her forces which counted up to five-hundred thousand soldiers, twenty dragons, and one-hundred thousand cavalries. Odahviing was also there as the Commander of all dragons in Tamriel.

Dragons are going to be the one who's going to supply and lift the troops from Tamriel to Mistral, including Cavalry.

Jaune set up the necessary materials. There was refined Dust of every element, ten grand soul gems, Daedra heart, black soul gem shards, and one crimson nirnroot. He mixed the materials very delicately as to not activate the volatility of dust. When he is done mixing the concoction, he put it in a brazier. The brazier then formed a purple flame.

He then grabbed the Elder Scroll of Dragon and he opened it, facing the brazier's flame. The power of the mixture and the Elder Scroll mixed together, finding a connection between two realms. Then large stones around them were being hurled near the mixture and formed an "O" in Daedric. The Elder Scroll then flew to the very top of the structure.

Soon, the Portal normalized. Times of different planes normalized that hours, minutes, months and years are now the same in Remnant and in Tamriel. The two realms are now connected through a portal across space and time.

In just a single day, Jaune discovered Dagon's Invasion, declared War against Dagon and finally mobilized troops to help lift the Siege of Mistral. A feat of Imperial efficiency to act. They then saw what's on the other side of the portal.

The portal opened on the west of the City of Mistral which wasn't yet noticed by the Daedra. It was just an empty field and now they can have a foothold to establish a base on Remnant. They can see the orange-red streaked sky at the horizon.

They have declared War, now they have a Siege to lift.

* * *

/-[Oblivion Gate to Another Remnant IV]-\

* * *

The Emperor was in shock to see Ozpin in this form, "Professor Ozpin? What happened to you?"

"Well, let's just say that my soul migrated to another person after I died."

Emperor Arc raised and just sighed, "Well, this isn't one of the stranger things that I have seen. Yes, we do need rest. So where are you all going to rest?"

"You have a proposition regarding that, Mr. Arc?"

"What?" The Younger Jaune said in confusion.

"No, him." Ozpin pointed at the Emperor.

"Just call me Arc, Professor. It makes it even less confusing. Well, I could all invite you to my palace for all of you to stay there. I have plenty of free rooms there for you all to have a rest. My palace cooks can provide you all the food that you need. In the morning we can discuss what transpired."

"Ohh you have to come with us!" The younger Nora told the Older Nora. "Fearless Leader's palace is totes awesome! It's huuuugee!"

"Does it have liquor?" Qrow asked the Emperor.

"Yes."

"Then count us right in!" The two Ruby's and Yang's facepalmed once he said that.

* * *

It was already near noon when the older Team RWBY and JNR woke up. The Younger Jaune didn't want to separate with Pyrrha at all and wanted to go to bed with her which of course, she obliged. Still, though she is confused who his crush now is. The Older Jaune or the Younger Jaune?

When they entered the palace, it was in the middle of the night. But still, they were amazed of the sheer size of the palace and the city. This version of Jaune really is an Emperor.

They were then led by Rayya, the steward of the younger RWBY and NPR, however, they all stay in the same room as the rooms that the Emperor provided are also huge for them.

They entered the dining hall with everyone waiting for them. And even though that they are many, it still didn't make the tables full. In fact, only half of it is full. Oscar, Qrow, Ghira, Blake, Yang, Sun, Ilia, Weiss, Ruby, Ren, and Nora were on one side of the table while Jaune, Pyrrha and their younger counterparts were on the other side of the table.

"Good Morning, I'm supposed you're all hungry." The Emperor said to them. The maids then entered with carts full of food to the amazement of their older counterparts while their younger ones are just smiling at their reactions.

When breakfast was served, their older counterparts chomped the food that they are given except for Ghira who is just staring at her daughter for acting like that on the table. "I must say, you treat us equally here, Emperor Arc."

"Fear not. We despise discrimination of any form in my Empire. We have equal rights to every Man, Mer, and Beast Folk. And those rights cannot be taken away from them, not even me." The Emperor casually said.

"You have equality here?" The Older Blake joined in.

"Of course." The Emperor answered. "We fought a war against the Aldmeri Dominion due to them declaring that the High Elves are superior to any Human Races. And instead, The Empire of Tamriel defeated them and assured equal rights and opportunities for every citizen in the Empire. But...enough history of this world. I want to know the situation of Remnant, what happened?"

The Older Counterparts then repeated what they told to their younger counterparts and the Emperor was visibly taking notes. They then saw the Emperor got visibly angry once they told him about the death of Pyrrha but they continued.

"So..what you're saying is that this "Salem" controls the Grimm and plans to destroy humanity with her Grimm?"

"She doesn't want to destroy humanity, she wants to pulverize what hope there is left in the world then destroy humanity," Qrow said as he took a swig from a bottle of Cyrodiilic whiskey that was given to him.

"And we need your help." The Older Yang said, "They have a dragon and what if they attack Atlas with her Dragon army?" The Older Yang wanted the Emperor to join their plight as she saw his effectiveness but instead of gaping in shock, he just raised his eyebrows.

"Dragons? So what?"

"So what? They're dragons Jaune!"

"Yes but I also have dragons as my Imperial Air Force. Hundreds in fact." The group from another Remnant stood in shock as he declared this. "I have my Odahviing as my personal dragons which can do the shouts that I do, mind you."

"You have dragons?" The younger Jaune said to him in shock.

"Yes, they are part of my Air Force. They all surrendered to me once I defeated an evil dragon known as Alduin. He is the son of Akatosh, the God of Time and he was destined to destroy Nirn. But I defeated him before he can finish his task."

They all exchanged stories while they are on the dining table and let them rest a day here before they go back to the Other Remnant and assess the situation there.

* * *

Raven woke up from her slumber. She noticed that she is chained up and her weapons are out of her possession. She still felt weak even after a long case of slumber. In front of her cell, was the cell of Adam Taurus and beside that was Vernal's and Hazel's. All of them still unconscious.

She was wondering why her Aura still didn't go back to it once was. But what they don't know is that these prisoners are equipped with magicka draining clothes that inhibit a person of even gaining a sliver of magicka or aura.

She then heard footsteps and when she stared who it was, it was Yang, but now there are two Yangs. "Hello, mother." The two synonymously said.

* * *

...and done! Pretty quick update but I finished Chapter 16 in just two days! Also fun fact, I listen to Sabaton while writing this, especially their Carolus Rex Album and some Panic! At The Disco.

And I'm sorry for the short Omake chapter, however, I have plans or I am doing an omake about what if the Oblivion Gate from the Omake opened during the Battle of Beacon which I have thought for awhile and was suggested by New Universe Returns.

And there's a question that will Jyggalag return? No, but it is possible that now Mehrunes Dagon had a foothold on Remnant, Jyggalag might notice this planet too. But I have no plans of putting Jyggalag here. Either Mehrunes Dagon, Hermaeus Mora, even the Staff of Chaos. Yeah, Old School Elder Scrolls.

So yeah, mostly the reviews are reacting about the Oblivion Crisis in Remnant. So yeah no questions were asked.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lifting the Siege of Mistral

* * *

When the Oblivion Gate opened, Jaune was amazed that thing actually worked but his overall seriousness never left his face.

The Imperial Army marched to Mistral and thankfully no one detected their presence yet. Stealth must be done in order to surprise the Daedra. The clouds instead of the dark sky of Remnant were the reddish sky of Mehrunes Dagon's Realm. This means that the Daedra now have a foothold in the city. However, this gave visibility to the land, which is a huge advantage.

Instead of nostalgia or happiness, Jaune is focused to lift the Siege and save Mistral from the hands of Mehrunes Dagon. Mistral is a mountainous area as he remembered it and it would be hard for his army to maneuver. Luckily, his army can be organized in smaller units in notice so that they could advance freely in the mountains, just like what General Tulius did for the Liberation of Markarth.

Dragoons are medium shock cavalry, and mounted cavalry originally from the Aldmeri Dominion. Jaune saw their potential and recruited those who don't have any racist views to his new Imperial Dragoon Regiment. They use magically enchanted cavalry sabers along with spells used to decimate enemies in the distance.

Dragons are intended as Aerial Artillery, Supply Carriers and Armored Troop carriers for the Talos Battalion to go behind enemy lines. However, their main job was to cause the largest amount of chaos behind enemy positions and wreak havoc among their ranks. The infantry would act as a support of the cavalry and also the assault teams to attack the daedra head-on. They have healers, mages, and light and heavy troops.

The five-hundred thousand army consists of three army groups. Imperial Army Group South, which counted one-hundred fifty thousand soldiers with fifty thousand cavalries, was led by General Belisarius, with his subordinate Councilman Justinian. Imperial Army Group North, which has the same count, was led by General Do'Hasiq.

Imperial Army Group Center, which counted two hundred thousand soldiers and fifty thousand cavalries, are led by High Chancellor Jordis, General Tanesa, and General Morvayn. General Lydia holds command of the Talos Batallion of the Imperial Army Group Center while Emperor Jaune Arc holds command of the Imperial Air Force.

An army can be divided into companies led by a Legates, which is easier to move on the battlefield. They use telepathy as their lines of communication and has been proven impenetrable in the hands of spies and those who want to access their strategy. Artilleries are mages who have mastered an enhanced version of Fireball, they count by fifty-thousand in the army that they brought with them.

The army carries with them the banner of the Empire, the signature two crescents of the Arcs and the symbol of the Dragonborn. They hoist it up high, proud that they are part of one of the most powerful militaries in Nirn. The Talos Batallion are mounted on the dragons, ready for a landing in a designated area.

Jaune then met with his generals to organize a quick, easy plan to lift the siege.

"Professor Goodwitch! Is your scroll now online?" Jaune asked her.

"Yes." Glynda was taken aback by the commanding tone Jaune just gave to her.

"Then come with us, we need a map of Mistral."

Glynda came to the makeshift table that the Military Cabinet had. Glynda then projected a map of Mistral on from her scroll to the table which greatly impressed the generals. It then showed the two cities around Mistral, Kuchinashi, Wind Path and the terrain that surrounds it. In the north, there are hills and crevices, similar to that seen in the Reach. While the south was mostly hills and plains, and can support a full cavalry charge.

"Sir, I suggest a three-pronged encirclement of the city." General Belisarius began, "We can assume that Kuchinashi has fallen. Army Group South needs to capture the city and establish a stronghold there. Wind Path must also be occupied by Army Group North for us to complete the encirclement. Finally, the Talos Battalion would get in the city to break the siege."

General Belisarius is a well-respected general in the Second Great War. He is known for using encirclement tactics to lessen casualties and is a great diplomat overall. "For the initial assault, we can use an initial magical artillery barrage and follow it with shock troops and the dragoons on Wind Path. Kuchinashi will use an Aerial Barrage and have the cavalry destroy any remaining daedra. Both army groups would meet here at Point Chāri." He pointed at the map.

"So, you're proposing a Talos Maneuver?" Belisarius nodded. "Good. Belisarius, Army Group South will capture Kuchinashi. Do'Hasiq, use your army group to capture Wind Path. Belisarius, I will also let you command ten of my dragons. Understood?" Both of generals nodded.

"Belisarius, a line should be constructed after the encirclement is done to defend the city from any other more Daedra. Coordinate with General Do'Hasiq after you're done with the encirclement. Lydia then together with the Talos Batallion will enter the city by air to decimate any small pockets of Grimm or Daedra." The Emperor commanded. "After the encirclement, the Imperial Heavy Cavalry will strike on the daedric flank, cutting off any chance of daedric reinforcements."

"High Chancellor, Morvayn, and Tanesa, I want both of you to stay here with Army Group Center and guard the Oblivion Gate. I will leave you with one hundred and nine thousand men and fifty-thousand cavalry in reserve. You will hold this line, understood?" Jordis saluted the Emperor.

He then nodded in satisfaction, "Good. I will oversee the operation in the skies together with Lydia. When the time is right, both of us would assault the city together with the Talos Batallion."

"Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Professor. On me!" Jaune commanded them and they just followed. They are really taken aback by this overall atmosphere of seriousness and professionalism that Jaune just showed them. This didn't felt it was a mission from Ozpin, instead, it felt like a real war.

"Odahviing!" The Emperor called for his dragon and the dragon showed up upon notice. Without hesitation Jaune mounted from his dragon, so does Serana, Professor Goodwitch, and her students.

 _"_ ** _Thuri,_** _these skies are far different from Tamriel. I even sense the Daedra in front of us."_ Odahviing said to his master.

"The Daedra has never faced a dragon before, Odahviing. They will wither and die in your flames."

Odahviing then soared to the sky along with other dragons trailing behind him. Once they were in the sky, Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Professor Goodwitch are in awe at the size of Jaune's liberation force. Troops, cavalry, and dragons moving in coordination with only one goal in mind, lift the siege of Mistral.

The dragon was very quick, and in less than five minutes they were already above Mistral and Jaune is ready to begin to oversee military operations. They then saw Mistral and at the side of the city was an Atlesian Airship that crashed. The ship was chared not with dust, but with magical projectiles as they also saw ice on some parts of the ship.

They saw the large numbers of Daedra marching in from the south of Anima. Their numbers now could be more than their own forces. They then saw the large walking battering ram heading for Mistral. "By the Nine..." Jaune said as he saw this. They have a disadvantage in terms of numbers however they still have the dragons to decimate half of the Daedra.

They then saw Mistral and it was bursting into flames, structures destroyed and people fleeing the city. However, there was no way out of the city, it was surrounded by the Daedra."Mistral used to be...beautiful..." Pyrrha said as she was in tears that her home was being destroyed. Nora hugged her along with Ren.

Team RWBY wasn't also doing well. This is an invasion that the Grimm can't even conduct. The Grimm needed negative emotion in order to attack but this? They really just couldn't fathom the Oblivion Crisis when they are told about that, but now that they witnessed one it really is what Jaune described it to be. It is hell.

"Pyrrha, is your house safe?" Jaune asked her.

Pyrrha then tried to call her house from her scroll. She is obviously shaking in nervousness to see if her family survived. To her shock, somebody responded, " _Pyrrha?"_

"Mom?! Mom!" Pyrrha cried out in joy, "I'm so glad to hear you, Mom. Is Dad safe?"

" _Pyrrha, my dear, I'm so glad you're all right. Your dad is fighting those unknown creatures at the front together with some huntsmen and Atlesian troops. I don't know what's happening to him, dear. But how can you be here? Aren't you at Beacon?"_ Her mom shakily said.

"Mom, I'll answer that later. Right now I'm just glad that you're alright." Pyrrha brought the scroll down. "Jaune, we have to find my dad." She turned to him.

Jaune nodded in response. " _Begin Bombardment_." Telepathically announced to General Belisarius and General Do'Hasiq.

Jaune then raised Miraak's sword up high and announced above the City of Mistral with the Thu'um in his voice, " _ **Mehrunes Dagon!** I, Jaune Arc, the Emperor of Tamriel would drive your forces back to the marble jaws of Oblivion! Glory to the Empire of Tamriel!_"

That announcement resonated all throughout Anima, even reaching parts of Vale and Atlas. When Ozpin heard of this he was shocked to see that Jaune already returned in Remnant. He then saw Team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY's scrolls now online again. "Dagon..." He whispered.

The Arc Family in Vale was also shocked when they heard their long-lost family member announcing that he is some sort of an Emperor. They then went for a bullhead to Beacon.

The soldiers then responded with, " _Long Live the Emperor! For the Empire!_ " That resonated throughout Mistral and the beleaguered huntsmen and Altesian forces have no idea who they are, but they have no questions left in mind as they need all the help they can get.

And began their initial bombardment of Daedric positions. The battlefield was blinded by the sound of the magic projectiles and the explosions that they caused in daedric positions. So much so that that's all you can hear. Dragons using their Thu'um to drive the Daedra away was also heard. The Unrelenting Force and Frost Breath shout were a common thing to hear from them in the bombardment.

After the initial bombardment, the cavalry stormed in to eliminate any Daedra that survived. Due to the Thu'um of the dragon bombardment, moving to Kuchinashi was easy. However halfway there, they were met with a Daedric Cavalry counterattack. But this time, the Daedra aren't the only ones capable of magic.

The cavalry charge halted and retreated back to the sides. The Daedric Cavalry charged ahead but they were met by a barrage of Ice Spikes and Firebolts, decimating the few who survived fell back and they were met by the Daedroths and Atronachs.

Mages shielded them from their counterattack and they charged again. Imperial Archers then picked targets and shot Dremoras down one by one. The soldiers fought them fiercely but due to their numbers being decimated they soon gained the upper hand.

Moving to Wind Path was much harder as the cavalry had to clear the field with Dremora in order for the troops to move forward. The cavalry was forced to fall back and fire another artillery bombardment. And this part of the city was mountainous and cavalry has no effect in this kind of situation.

General Do'Hasiq saw this and after the second bombardment decided to divide the army into companies. Consisting of 100 soldiers each with 50 cavalries, led by a Legate. This plan worked as they continue to advance to Wind Path with smaller units to maneuver the mountainous area.

Jaune seeing the recent successes of his esteemed generals then began their assault on Mistral with ten dragons behind him. "Odahviing, land us there at that open space. After that, command the _dovah_ to stop any daedra from coming in the city."

Odahviing obliged and he landed them in an open space where civilians are sheltering themselves. They are in shock to see a dragon that is real and many dragons are now landing together with Lydia and the Talos Battalion, the Emperor's Finest Shocktroops.

Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY and Professor Goodwitch landed together with the Emperor and Serana. Odahviing then leaped off the ground along with other dragons and roared, " _Lingrah lahney faal Thuri!"_ And the other dragons followed him.

There were still civilians that are taking refuge at however when they saw this warrior and Pyrrha Nikos they then watched them.

"Lydia! Lead the Battalion on the other side, I'll handle this side! " Lydia saluted him and they began to head east.

Jaune used the Dragon Aspect shout. He then was enveloped in an ethereal armor that covered him. They then felt the power that was emanating from Jaune. They also felt Serana's killing intent, with her being surrounded by a dark aura around her, accessing her vampiric powers. "Team NPR, and Glynda. On me! Team RWBY and CFVY, go to Serana."

"Yes! JNPR is back!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

However, Jaune didn't mind and was focussed on the battle alone, "Ready your weapons!" And he finally began his assault. He ran to the front with the huntsmen and Atlesian forces, holding the daedra back. He then shouted, " _**FUS - RO - DAH**_ ! " And the daedra where pushed back to the amazement of the huntsmen. When they noticed Pyrrha was there, they surely said "Pyrrha Nikos!".

"We need to secure the bridgehead! Nora, target any atronachs that you find. Ren, distract any Daedra that's coming from that bridge. Professor, hurl anything towards the Daedroths! Pyrrha we're going on the offensive!" They all nodded and went with their leader's plan.

Nora used her hammer, infused with magicka and lightning to further amplify her strength to a maximum. Ren used his quick agility skills and a bit of illusion magic to fool and distract the daedra from getting in the bridge. Glynda was using her semblance to hurl large stones towards the Daedroths. Pyrrha and Jaune are going on the offensive, decimating any numbers of Daedra.

Pyrrha was happy that her opponents now have metallic based weaponry and is constantly using her semblance for quick and easy counters. And every time the Daedra's are using destruction based magicka, she always used her ward spells. She targeted the heads of the Daedra, but these have souls. However, due to her anger that they destroyed her home city, she didn't care.

Jaune first was using his magic to harass the enemy and when they are low on health was using Miraak's sword to grab far opponents near him and he shields their attack by using the Auriel's shield.

After the initial fight, they finally have secured the bridgehead. "C'mon! Let's break more legs!" Nora cheered.

"It's too early to cheer. The battle has only begun. We have to find Pyrrha's father, let's go!"

* * *

Lydia let her way to the city and the Talos Battalion did their job. They protected civilians from the Daedra's bombardment of their positions and assaulted them with ease. Their name isn't just for show, as they already advanced one hundred meters from their initial location and they're already arriving at Sanctum Academy.

The academy wasn't fortified and their only means of defense is those by the professors there and the students were hiding in the classrooms. Lydia saw them fought bravely against the Dremoras however it is clear that they don't know how to deal with them and are getting exhausted. She then pointed her sword to the academy, and shouted to her soldiers, "Rescue that academy!"

The battalion need not say anything and moved into position. When they arrived, the Dremoras were almost victorious, until the battalion's units used their spells to stagger them back. They then attacked and destroyed the Dremoras that entered the academy. Even with their inhuman strength, they still are defeated by mortals.

The Talos Battalion didn't relent in their assault and pushed the Dremoras back fifty meters away from the academy.

"Who are you?" One panting professor asked Lydia.

"We? We're the Talos Battalion, here to serve and protect."

* * *

General Do'Hasiq's offensive push through Wind Path. Due to the terrain of the area, they have to use small divisions instead of a big one to trap and encircle small pockets of Daedra. Artillery barrages were useful to pick high enemy positions and Daedric Archers. The cavalry was used as scouts to find enemy positions ahead.

They now entered Wind Path and it is already abandoned with corpses of humans and faunus in the streets. The lower city was desolate, the ones crowded taverns of the lower cities are all but abandoned. Do'Hasiq saw no survivors, all of the inhabitants are either dead or abandoned the city altogether.

He saw marks of heavy fighting, but their efforts were futile as those marks lead to a dead huntsman or huntress.

He then telepathically messaged to all of the soldiers, " _Wind Path has been captured. Proceeding to Point Chāri._ "

* * *

General Belisarius together with Councilman Justinian now captured the city of Kuchinashi. They were met with heavy resistance when they are trying to capture the city. However, due to the dovah's help, it was captured much more easily with Thu'um barrages, or what they call "Death Missiles".

And when they arrived, it was utterly destroyed. Buildings were either on fire or were just rubble. Also, they found no traces of survivors as they entered the city. This is the first one who received the Daedric onslaught and they sure did leave a mark in the city. However, their men are down a quarter but they can still proceed to Point Chāri.

They will have to request for reinforcements later. Justinian then telepathically said to all soldiers, " _Kuchinashi has been captured. Proceeding to Point Chāri._ "

* * *

Serana was leading Team RWBY and CFVY and they proved to be capable huntsmen and huntresses, not soldiers. When they witnessed Serana's blood magic, it was amazing and at the same time terrifying. The Mace of Molag Bal almost killed the any Daedra's with three hits and not to mention that she is a master of Magic. They're wondering why hasn't she thought her style of magic in the Arcane University.

However, she wasn't the only one who showed off. Team CFVY showed their top-notch team coordination but had a hard time of transitioning from Grimm to Daedric opponents, so does Team RWBY. Sure they have known the Daedra in action but still, they used much more powerful spells.

And their armor was another thing that held them back. It was tougher than their metallic ones that Weiss' rapier didn't even penetrate the armor, even though she is using full force. Serana then carried them throughout their advances.

They hesitated to kill these masked creatures, even though that they are evil in nature. To them, having a soul means that a person can still be redeemed and this gave Serana a slight headache.

The Daedra noticed their advance and poured more troops there and gave them a barrage of fireballs. Serana used her Greater Ward spell to shield them from the spells. She then saw a Dremora Kynreeve that leads the Dremora. She then teleports near the Dremora and used her Vampiric Grip and at the same time Vampiric Drain.

They never faced a Daughter of Coldharbour before as they are rare in Tamriel. After killing the Dremora that she targeted, she conjured a Gargoyle to help her decimate the fallen Kynreeve's soldiers. She then used her Mace to smash the Dremoras at the same time used her Vampiric Drain.

One Dremora tried to stab her, she then sidestepped and let the Daedra fall to the ground. She then stomped the head further to the earth. With her stomp, the floor cracked and then she used her Mace to smash the Dremora. The fight was quick yet brutal. Her title of being "The Emperor's Personal Bodyguard" isn't just for a show, and her ferocity and utter brutality in combat is known throughout Tamriel due to the Second Great War.

When she is done, Team RWBY and CFVY just stared at her because she alone defeated twenty Dremoras in a single minute. She just gave them a serious face, "Target their heads. Don't go for fancy moves, just kill them. Simple."

They now realized why Jaune didn't let them want to participate in this fight. In this war, you aren't fighting demons without souls. Instead, you fight demons with souls. And you have to kill in order to win.

* * *

The battle is still raging. They swept streets after streets of Daedra and they're already showing signs of exhaustion except for Glynda and Jaune. Thought they have great potential to be huntsmen and huntresses, they still hadn't experienced a war. And what they were presented with is different. Jaune was just using his Thu'um at an aggressive rate that the Daedra didn't stand a chance.

Death and fire permeate the air around them, with the screams of fleeing civilians and dying soldiers always on their ears. The unwelcoming roars of the Daedra and the explosion of their spells.

The civilians and soldiers stared at him like he was a spectral knight that came from heaven.

They were near the Mistral City Hall where the Council resides, and by the looks of it, it is already destroyed. JNPR and Glynda entered the city hall and they saw corpses piling around. Ren hid Nora away from the sight should she remember the dark days in Kuroyuri. Pyrrha was almost near in tears as she saw her fellow Mistralians dead, lying on the ground. Glynda is just used to this but she also was sickened by what the Daedra did to the city hall.

Jaune just looked at them with pity. This is why he doesn't want them to participate in a war.

They then walked into the Council chamber and saw three dead councilmen and they didn't expect to meet someone here, "P-Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha stared wide-eyed as she saw who called her. It was her father, wounded. "Dad!" Pyrrha came immediately into her father's assistance, Alexander Nikos. He wore a Spartan-like helmet, along with a bronze armor that is chiseled to look like a muscular chest. She saw his wounds and she was alarmed that there was a puddle of blood near him. It was a wound from the stomach.

"Dear...what are you doing...?" Her father said quickly.

"Stay still, Dad." Pyrrha healed her father using the Healing Hands spell. Her father was relieved and felt energized. But still, he also felt weak.

"What did you do, dear?"

"I healed you, Dad." Pyrrha laughed and cried in relief and happiness to see that her father is alive.

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Beacon?" Alexander Nikos asked her daughter.

"That would be a long explanation, Alexander," Glynda smirked as she saw one of her old colleagues alive.

"Glynda?" Alexander stood up with the help of her daughter, "And..." He stared at Nora, Jaune, and Ren.

"We are Team JNPR, sir. I'm Lie Ren, this is Nora Valkyrie" Nora waved happily at him, "And this is our leader, Jaune Arc."

Jaune nodded. "So you are the Jaune Arc my daughter is always talking about."

"Dad!" Pyrrha lightly punched him in the stomach and her father groaned in pain. Pyrrha then realized her mistake and said, "I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me, sir. But do you have a mic here to announce something to Mistral?"

"There's a mic there at the table, just press the button and you're good to go." Alexander Nikos said, "Why would you use it though?"

"To announce something." Jaune did what Alexandar told him to. He blew off the mic and poked it, " _Soldiers, this is your Emperor speaking. We have captured the City Hall of Mistral. General Do'Hasiq and General Belisarius are both near Point Chāri and would complete the encirclement of Mistral._

 _To the people of Mistral, I'm sorry that you have to experience this tragedy and loss of life. If you don't know me, I'm Jaune Arc, Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel. The Empire is not here to force rule upon Mistral, however, the Imperial Army is here to lift the siege that the Daedra caused._

 _What you all have faced is a force greater than the Grimm. They are the Daedra, forces of Mehrunes Dagon. A God of destruction, change, and ambition. He seeks to destroy Remnant and claim it as his own. However, I, Jaune Arc, the Emperor of Tamriel will fight until Mehrunes Dagon is banished from this world. I will protect Remnant and Tamriel from his grasps! For the people and the Empire!_ "

He heard the cheers of the soldiers as he gave them a boost of morale. When he turned back to the window, and Alexander Nikos is staring at him wide-eyed, "You're an Emperor?"

"Yes, it's a long story. It would be best if we discuss this later. Pyrrha, go guide your father to your house. Glynda, Nora, Ren, you come with her."

"But Jaune-!"

"Pyrrha, you need to get the wounded back to safety. Your father still hasn't recovered from a blood loss and needs rest. And with the Dremora that still lingers the streets, you need to get him to safety. It is still too dangerous here."

"But!"

"Mr. Arc is right." Glynda agreed with her, "We have to get Alexander to safety, now."

"'Tis alright." Alexander raised his hand, "I can handle myself. Now go, all of you. You all have a siege to lift."

* * *

General Belisarius and his Imperial Army Group South and dragons are now near Point Chāri. General Do'Hasiq is also doing the same with his Imperial Army Group North. When both of their armies met at Point Chāri, the soldiers rejoiced in cheers. Now they would go with the next part of the plan, make defensive fortifications around the city to keep the Daedra out. They then telepathically messaged the Emperor, " _Point Chāri has been reached. Commencing defensive fortifications._ "

* * *

Glynda and JNPR were fighting more Dremora outside the CCT of Mistral. This is only one of the buildings the Dremora had yet to conquer however it has been partially destroyed by a Daedric magic barrage. However, it is still online.

A Daedroth was ready to maw Ren until Nora used her hammer to smash the Daedroths jaw. The Daedroth was thrown into a wall, however, it unleashed an unexpected fire breath towards them. Luckily, Jaune was in time to use a Steadfast Ward. To show who's fire was greater, Jaune used his Fire Breath shout to incinerate the Daedroth.

The Emperor then received the message. Now they can attack the offensive. He telepathically messaged Jordis along with General Morvayn, " _Have the Imperial Heavy Cavalry assault their flank and drive the Daedra away from the City!_ "

* * *

Jordis received the message and assigned General Morvayn and General Tanesa for a joint cavalry charge of two Imperial Heavy Cavalry divisions. The two General mounted on their horses and a person from their staff blew a horn to assemble the dragoons for a massive cavalry charge. They led the cavalry and faster and faster than they go to smash the daedric flank. The horse's hooves resonated in the battlefield.

One-hundred meters and they shot the Daedra with a surprise attack of magical projectiles and cavalry saber, further decimating their numbers. The cavalry charge was a huge success. The dragons were using their Thu'um to wreak havoc in fortified daedric positions. The daedric advance finally halted and Jaune, Serana, Lydia and the Talos Battalion is in near completion of lifting the siege.

She then received another message from General Do'Hasiq, " _We need twenty-thousand men for reinforcements around Mistral._ "

Jordis approved of the order and the reserves marched to reinforce the defensive lines.

Odahviing then commanded the dragons to destroy the battering ram that is coming in the city. Using the dragon's combined use of the Unrelenting Force shout. The battering ram then crumbled down and crushed the daedra under it. It caused a mini earthquake that was felt also in Mistral. And now it is destroyed, thanks to the dragon's Thu'um.

* * *

Glynda and JNPR stormed in the CCT to see huntsmen and soldiers who took refuge in the tower. All of them are wounded and just being guarded by two Atlesian Troopers. "Are you the Emperor of Tamriel?" One the soldiers asked Jaune.

"I am, but it is not time for that. How many are wounded here?" Jaune asked them.

"About fifty of us are wounded while we lost a hundred men." The Atlesian soldier reported to him.

"Bring me to them, we'll heal them," Jaune said.

"Heal? You don't look like medics to me."

"Just do it." Jaune sharply said. The voice gave the soldier shivers down his spine and the soldier led them to the wounded. He nodded to Glynda and NPR to do the same. He used healing hands to heal those who are wounded. They stared at him, thinking Jaune was just giving them hope and pretending to heal them.

But to their surprise, their wounds really healed! "Hey, is that your semblance?" One healed patient asked him.

Jaune smirked, "We use magic to heal all of you."

The healed patient chuckled, "Well, whatever it is that you're doing. Thank you. You saved our lives."

After ten minutes of healing patients, they finally healed all of them. They were really surprised to see that their wounds healed instantly, without the need of an antiseptic, needle, and string. "Please don't stand up. Your strength hasn't replenished yet. We only tended your wounds but not your stamina."

The Atlesian soldier approached him, "Umm thank you, Emperor Jaune Arc."

"Always happy to help," The Emperor smiled charismatically as they exited the CCT building to destroy the last pockets of Daedra left in the city.

* * *

Serana, RWBY, and CFVY were now near the defensive line that the Imperial Army is constructing. As they fought horde after horde after horde of Daedra, the battlefield is proving a great learning tool for Team RWBY and CFVY in Tamrielan ways of combat. "Fancy moves have no place in combat, only effectiveness." One of the guiding principles of anyone who wanted to learn melee in Tamriel.

Yang, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox proved to be the ones who got the lessons right. Velvet copied the fighting style and the weaponry of the Daedra with a go signal from Coco. Yatsuhashi and Fox used their massive strength and stature to their advantage. Yang used her punches for an easy kill of fire atronachs.

The rest of them became support teams, handling atronachs, and spider daedra. The Daedroths are personally handled by Serana.

The Daedra inside, instead of destroying the city, are now pouring towards the defensive line for an attempted breakout. Serana knew that she has to stop this.

She then saw the Talos Battalion encircling the Daedra so that they wouldn't escape. They knew the Daedra cannot be negotiated with and destruction is their only fate. The Talos Battalion fought brutally and deadly to decimate the last pockets of Daedra that there is.

"Serana." Jaune rushed to her together with NPR and Glynda. Jaune also stared at the Talos Batallion's work and the defensive fortifications, and he smiled at the results. The army never lets him down with their professional performance and their morale. However, he is also distraught by the casualties that his army endured as he sees infantry reserves poured into the defensive lines.

Heavy and medium cavalries entered the city to help with the Talos Batallion. After a few hours, the pockets soon died down and sunrise was near approaching. The reddish sky was now fading and victory was now at hand. The last pocket of Daedra soon has been wiped out of the city. But all of those who came from Tamriel knew victory hasn't yet been achieved until the Oblivion Gate's are destroyed. But they have to savor this one.

Lydia, seeing this victory, shouted to the air. "Hail the Emperor!" All the soldiers then faced the Emperor who was observing them and cheered him for this great victory. The huntsmen and Atlesian troops saw this and now that the Daedra have been wiped out from Mistral, they saw the sheer size of the Imperial Army that this Emperor brought with him and just stared at the people who helped them drive out the demons that destroyed their once beautiful city.

They also noticed the dragons in the sky and they assumed that this was all a dream, fantasizing a savior to help them defeat the demons that destroyed their city. But it wasn't a dream.

Mistral was left destroyed. Almost all infrastructure, academies, bridges, and homes have been turned into rubble. What made the underworld of Mistral was also long gone, as the lower cities were pulverized to the ground. The higher class of Mistral also wasn't safe, most of their contributions to the arts and architecture were all but destroyed.

Only a few in the upper districts, where Pyrrha's parents lived, and where Haven Academy is, was saved from the failed Daedric Invasion. If it not for the Imperial Army planning a lift of the siege, the city might've fallen into the hands of Mehrunes Dagon and it would be a harder fight.

The Emperor then addressed to his soldiers and the people of Mistral, "Soldiers, the siege of Mistral has been lifted!" The soldiers cheered and the dragons roared in his name. "This fight is a hard-fought fight, without you, my soldiers. Mistral would've been destroyed in the hands of Mehrunes Dagon. Your valiant attitude towards this first victory against the daedra should be commended by generations to come!"

Jaune then made a grim face, "However, let us also not forget our soldiers who sacrificed their lives for this battle. I ask for a minute of silence for our fallen and to those innocent people who died." The Emperor bowed his head and closed his eyes. Serana, Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Glynda also followed.

After a minute, everyone rose their heads, "However, our victory isn't yet complete. Mehrunes Dagon's Oblivion Gate is still open and we have to destroy it and light the dragonfires for his forces to never return again. But we still need to rest." The Emperor then put a paper scroll on the ground and crushed it using his Staff of Magnus. What followed was a huge blue bubble appearing from the crushed scroll. It then became larger and larger until it encompassed Mistral in its entirety.

"To the people of Mistral, this is a Magicka Barrier. This is to prevent any magical projectiles that are coming from the Daedric positions to not enter the city. Although, you can still walk past through it."

The people were impressed by everything. But Jaune has yet to drop a big news, "I also have another news. Together with my team JNPR, we have found the Council of Mistral dead in the city hall." The people gasped about that. "And seeing no government has yet to come claim Mistral, the Empire of Tamriel would make Mistral a protectorate of the Empire."

The people were silent for that, waiting for more details, "To be clear, the Empire would not impose rule on Mistral and only protect it from the Daedra. However, the Empire would help in the rebuilding of this city after the threat of the Daedra has been eliminated. We would provide you food, shelter, and clothes that would be paid by me personally.

But I have one condition. Faunus are discriminated here in Remnant, but in my Empire, different races are equal under any circumstances. Mistral also has a record of racism towards Faunus. So here is my condition, anyone who will show discrimination against any Faunus or even my soldiers who are not human would be ignored with the services I promised. I hope you all understand, people of Mistral, and let us help each other in this time of great plight.

Glory to the Empire of Tamriel!"

The soldiers cheered again at his message while it was received well by the people of Mistral. The Emperor promised them with things that most of them don't have anymore due to the destruction of their belongings and homes. Some though resented the Emperor's promise, not sharing their views about the Faunus.

The Faunus who are present however was happily surprised in this proposition of a foreign government official. No one showed this regard in terms of Faunus rights, speaking vocally about their situation. The only government official who gave a damn about their situation was Ghira Belladonna.

Pyrrha is happy that Jaune is doing this for her home, so happy that she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune then lightly stroked her head, "It is for the best, Pyrrha."

Jaune, however, has a future plan for Mistral. One that would destroy the underworld of this city and bring Imperial Rule if the time comes. Just like how he swept the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild out of Tamriel's picture. And this is also a power projection to Remnant what the Empire of Tamriel can achieve by the Grace of the Nine Divines. Mistral would be a crown jewel of the Empire.

However, while Jaune is speaking, the VNN crew, who hid in the CCT tower caught all of the things that happened in Mistral and it was shown throughout the rest of Remnant.

* * *

Remnant was stunned at this display of military might and political power of a newcomer. And the most striking fact was, it was an Arc that ruled over the soldiers. The size of his army, the dragons, magic, the other races, and his declaration of Faunus equality in the now Mistral Protectorate speaks volumes. General Ironwood was receiving constant calls from the Military Council from this show of force as this wasn't taken lightly by the surrounding Kingdoms.

The superior technology of Remnant was squashed by the overwhelming Daedra and now this Emperor and his Imperial Army are the only ones who know how they can stop this invasion. Even their androids that they used to reinforce Mistral was no match for the force of Mehrunes Dagon. But their army defeated it in less than a day and lifted the siege.

Menagerie saw this and they were in awe of this human who gave equal rights to their kind. They were also surprised to see faunus who look like giant bipedal cats and lizards. And those who look kind of human but aren't like the Mer.

Ozpin saw this and smiled proudly at what his student had achieved. What shocked him was the fact that many of them now can do actual magic. The thing that only limited people could do in Remnant was just being done casually by almost every soldier in his army. However, he also thought of how he would gain the new Jaune's good side.

Jaune's family was also stunned. His parents, Henry Arc and Angela Arc were shocked to see that their son was now an emperor, so are his siblings He fought brutally as a warrior and spoke with eloquence like an Emperor. They still couldn't believe that the person who ran away from their home is now a monarch.

At the Grimmlands, Salem watched every part of the Daedric Invasion with interest. Initially, she panicked and retreated her forces from Anima due to the strength of the Daedra. And now this army of humans and other species that she doesn't know defeated a force that even her Grimm couldn't defeat. And what scared her was the dragons that this person has is mightier and stronger than her own. She either needs to gain his favor or to risk her rule of over half of Remnant being overthrown.

* * *

Oblivion Gate to Another Remnant: RWBY Volume 3 Finale

Intro Written by New Universe Returns

* * *

Emperor Jaune finally finished his project of opening an Oblivion Gate to Remnant. Thanks to Paarthurnax, he is able to use the Elder Scroll as a power source.

The Emperor called for Team RWBY and NPR in this urgent news that finally, they can return. But first, he has to test this thing out since Team RWBY and NPR are busy with their Arcane studies. And now that he is done, he decided to check out his former homeworld.

However, the Oblivion Gate end up bringing to the climax of the Battle of Beacon instead.

* * *

As Cinder is ready to finish Pyrrha for good. Pyrrha has been defeated. There's no way that she would survive to what she put herself into. But to her, her sacrifice would not be in vain. As long as Jaune lives, she will be happy.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder condescendingly said to her as she aimed her bow and arrow.

Before Pyrrha could answer, a large white portal opened beside them, breaking them from their stupor.

The showdown was canceled along with the rest of the battle as Grimm, Huntsmen, White Fang, and miraculously, rogue Paladins all put to a halt as everyone witness a huge stone structure suddenly appeared out of nowhere on top of the tower, looking like it was a gate of some sort. Then the hole in the structure began to glow and finally, a bright light enveloped the whole, making it look like it was some sort of a gate.

From the gate emerged a man. He wore blue robes along with the Staff of Magnus and the Bow of Auriel along with Sunhallowed Arrows with has a red diamond on his neck as a necklace. And finally, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and looks like...

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha spouted in shock.

The Emperor was shocked as he saw everything. Rubble after rubble, Pyrrha being incapacitated by the woman in front of him, and finally, a Grimm dragon that halted its advance. He quickly assessed the situation and concluded that the woman in front of him was now poised to kill Pyrrha.

He quickly cast a thunderbolt spell on Cinder, and due to the shock and speed she didn't dodge and took the entire blow. She was thrown to the side.

Jaune quickly healed Pyrrha, "Jaune, what are-?"

"Who is that, Pyr?!" Jaune interrupted her, "Who is that person trying to kill you?!"

"It...it's Cinder..." Pyrrha sounded defeated. "You should get out here, Jaune! You should-"

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Cinder screamed as floated above the air to end Jaune's life. Jaune, seeing this as a threat, automatically used his Thu'um to silence this person who tried to kill Pyrrha, " _ **KRII - LUN - AUS !**_ " And marked her for death.

Cinder didn't understand what happened but as soon as Jaune shouted something towards her, she felt like aura was leaving her body at a rate she couldn't comprehend. It was painless, but it alarmed her. She summoned her bow and arrow to target this meddling older Jaune and shot him directly in the heart.

However, Jaune used his ward spell to block the magic-based attack. When Cinder saw this, she was shocked that another person could block her magic. This angered her even more. She but barrages upon barrages of exploding flame magic but still Jaune stood there in front of Pyrrha, who was also shocked that he could block those kinds of attacks head-on.

She then went to assault Jaune, using her summoned flame swords. But Jaune has another trick up his sleeve. Again, to her surprise, he summoned a bound sword and shield from Oblivion. She tried, flurry upon flurry of swords and still he just blocks every single strike that she inflicts. And seeing an opening, Jaune swiped his sword unto her thighs and it bled.

Cinder grunted in pain but Jaune isn't done. To gain further distance from one another, Jaune shouted," **_FUS - RO !_** " And she was thrown away from him again by the force of his shout.

She was absolutely livid as she stood up wounded from the shout. If this Jaune has a trick up his sleeve, she also has one and wouldn't get defeated like this without a fight. She smiled deviously as she summoned the Grimm Dragon.

The Dragon roared through the night sky as it terrorized the last remaining humans that dare get in its Queen's way. A Queen's agent then summoned it and the Grimm Dragon went to its aid.

Jaune saw this and he was in shock that there is a dragon in his home realm. And it sickened him that it has to be a dragon that these Grimm have to corrupt. "Jaune, you have to get out of here! You would be killed!" Pyrrha told her while she is still pinned to the ground.

He didn't listen as she isn't the only one who can summon a dragon. He gathered his Thu'um from his soul and used it to shout, " **_DUR - NEH - VIIR_** _ **!**_ "

A purple flame surrounded the ground where Jaune used the Shout. And lo and behold, Durnehviir was summoned from the Soul Cairn. It shouted even louder than the Grimm Dragon ever could and that stopped any Grimm within a two-kilometer radius of coming in.

Everyone stopped as this new Dragon just appeared out of nowhere and watched in awe and surprise of everything at the tower.

"Aaahh, it's good to see you again, _Qahnariin_." Durnehviir told Jaune.

"Good to see you, old friend. However, I have no time to talk to you now. Do you see that _thing_ in the sky, old friend? I want you to kill that thing."

Durnehviir then flew to the sky, "Ahhh... _daar fin?_ A thing pretending to be a _dovah_ yet has no soul of one. Let me test that things Thu'um."

Durnehviir soared to meet this thing. The Grimm Dragon then roared back and summoned Nevermores from his body. The Nevermores attack Durnehviir but the dragon just used his drain vitality shout and crippled the Grimm to ashes.

The Grimm Dragon didn't relent and let out a breath of fire. " _Child's play_ " Durnehviir thought and shouted, " **_FO - KRAH - DIIN_** ** _!_** " The Thu'um overcame what the breath of fire has to offer and damaged the impostor of a dragon. Durnehviir then shouted, " **_FUS - RO - DAH !_** " And the dragon was flown out of the air and crashed to the ground.

Durnehviir wasn't done yet, to finish the dragon, he used another frost breath shout. As the last blow and a test to his hypothesis, Jaune grabbed the Auriel's Bow from his back and put a Sunhallowed Elven Arrow into it. He pulled an angular draw and rested his anchor point at the corner of his mouth. He aimed the arrow at the fallen Grimm Dragon and finally, he released the shot.

When the arrow penetrated to the Grimm Dragon's skin, crack after crack appeared on it with light being released on the cracks. That happened until every single part of the dragon showed cracks and finally, it vanished in an instant. Durnehviir, now running out of time in Remnant, vanished to return to Soul Cairn.

Everybody watched this happened, from this Durnehviir to help them and the Grimm Dragon being defeated. It shocked them to the point where the Grimm stopped fighting and watched a superior version of them fall. They couldn't believe that another Jaune just did that.

Cinder was stunned that her dragon was easily defeated by another superior dragon. She was still injured as the drain vitality shout still has its effect on her. She tried to retreat but the Emperor saw this and blasted her with a thunderbolt spell.

"This isn't even a challenge. How pathetic are you to kill Pyrrha and now you're whimpering there? You have no control over your spells, and you think your dragon can defeat an immortal dragon?" Jaune questioned her. Instead of a reply, she stared at him with a killing intent but she wouldn't go without a fight. She instantly conjured a flying arrow to finish him there.

But the Emperor was quicker than her. He used his telekinesis spell to stop the arrow and instead went in the other direction. She dodged the arrow and conjured another flame sword for a last-ditch effort to defend herself. But Jaune just wants to finish this fight and intimated this person who tried to kill Pyrrha. He shouted, " _**STRUN - BAH - QO !**_ ".

The night sky then formed clouds and cracks of thunder was heard until the sky let down a torrent of rain and blasts of wind. Everyone, including Ruby and a younger Jaune, who just arrived, stared at this Jaune as he just literally formed a storm out of nowhere. Lightning rained down the Grimm and the sounds of thunder blinded Vale, decimating their numbers.

They now felt the power of this individual and almost every Grimm tried to leave the city but to no avail. They are all caught by the lightning that the storm is causing. The rain poured harder and the infected Altesian Knights and Paladins started to malfunction and stopped working. The huge winds also caused airborne Grimm to stay low, only to be caught by lightning.

Cinder stared at Jaune in utter disbelief, "JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed at him.

"I am Jaune Arc, the Emperor of Tamriel! **_FUS - RO - DAH!_** "

* * *

...and done! The Siege of Mistral was inspired by two historical battles, Battle of Alesia during the Gallic Wars and Operation Uranus during the Battle of Stalingrad. Sabaton and Epic Orchestral Music was also a great help in creating this chapter for you guys!

I tried tactics to be more strategized rather than sheer fantasy power to explain the advantages of the Empire over Mehrunes Dagon's forces. And most fantasy battles, magic doesn't change the battlefield and they just charge without tactics. Well here, I made Magic the counterpart of Remnant's more conventional weaponry.

Belisarius and Justinian was also inspired from the real General Belisarius in the height of the Byzantine Empire together with Emperor Justinian. However, I only made Justinian here a councilman since Jaune is already the Emperor.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Respite

* * *

 _Good morning, Vale. This is Lisa Lavender for a VNN Special Report._

 _The Siege of Mistral has been lifted by a mysterious empire who calls itself, "The Empire of Tamriel." ruled by its Emperor, Jaune Arc._

 _This Jaune Arc is the same one who came to Beacon Academy six months ago. However, he vanished one day. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, confirmed to VNN._

 _It still isn't clear how he got to a foreign throne or how he disappeared. His armies have dragons, and mages, none that Remnant has ever seen before._

 _"The Empire is not here to force rule upon Mistral, however, the Imperial Army is here to lift the siege that the Daedra caused._ _What you all have faced is a force greater than the Grimm. They are the Daedra, forces of Mehrunes Dagon. A God of destruction, change, and ambition. He seeks to destroy Remnant and claim it as his own."_

 _The Empire claimed that the one who laid siege to the city was called "Daedra" with their leader being Mehrunes Dagon. He claimed that Mehrunes Dagon is a god that needs to be stopped. Further interviewing of the soldiers revealed that they agree with the Emperor._

 _They described Mehrunes Dagon as a god who tried to conquer their land two hundred years ago and failed due to an intervention with their god._

 _After the siege, the Emperor Arc promised the citizens of Mistral their needs. And to that extent, he did fulfill his promise. The remaining citizens of Mistral were given food and temporary shelters. The Emperor also promised the reconstruction of the city._

 _He also announced that anyone who discriminates other races would be ignored by his services and did so. All of the citizens followed his request as they have nothing left of their belongings and the Empire was happy to help the Mistralian populace._

 _It also isn't clear if Emperor Arc is going to recede control of Mistral once this is over. But the reaction of this take-over of Mistral wasn't taken lightly by Atlas and Vale._

 _The Atlesian Military Council has condemned this occupation as "Reminiscent of what happened during the Great War". They further elaborated that the "Empire of Tamriel" should withdraw their forces as they claimed that the Empire is acting on an "Act of Aggression."_

 _The Valean Council also condemned this action and demanded that Jaune Arc return to Beacon at once, saying that Jaune is still a citizen of Vale and they agreed with Atlas' statements._

 _We tried to get the side of Emperor Arc, however, his guard told us that he is busy with military and government matters and can't have an interview right now._

 _Stay tuned for more updates._

* * *

Ozpin closed his scroll and sighed. He needed to have a talk with his student.

Suddenly, the elevator opened up revealing the whole Arc Family except for Jaune.

There was Henry Arc, the patriarch of the Arc Family, wearing his white plated armor. Angela Arc, the matriarch, who wore a white lab coat. She is a medic in her town.

And together with his siblings. The oldest being Artoria Arc with her braided bun hair and silver armor plates with a blue dress. She has a longsword on her waist, having a more traditional style of fighting.

The second oldest sibling is Elizabeth Arc who had a short bob-cut hairstyle and is more of an intellectual yet having a fun and active personality.

The third was Karin Arc. She has ringlet curls and two small forelocks on her head. Having a more flamboyant personality, taking the Arc tradition and pride at heart and is a capable hand to hand combat fighter, the only thing she deviates from tradition.

The fourth was Joan Arc, his brother's twin but is older than him by a few minutes. Like her brother, she has a clumsy attitude yet also she excelled in leadership. One of their differences being that she is a capable fighter at his age of 17.

The fifth was Sena Arc, who is a spoiled child who demands her brother's presence to pamper her every now and then.

The sixth was Clarice Arc, who is stoic and keeps to herself quite often. She admires her sister Elizabeth Arc due to their love of reading.

And finally, there was Sapphire Arc who is the youngest of them all. Like Sena, she likes her brother as when he was at home, he looks up to him.

Henry Arc marched towards the headmaster, "Ozpin! What happened to my son?!"

Arthuria then pointed her sword at the headmaster, "Headmaster Ozpin. The news just reported that my little brother is in Mistral. Care to explain what happened?"

"Yeah! What happened to big brother!?" Sena Arc demanded to Ozpin.

Karin Arc laughed as if mocking the headmaster, "Six months without answers and you bared us from entering Beacon grounds. You even dared to use Ms. Goodwitch against us. How dare you do that to us, the Arc Family?!"

Joan then mediated, "I'm sure Jaune has a good reason to be gone?" She smiled goofily.

"Good reason?" Elizabeth answered back, "Joan, Jaune is gone for six months and now he appears in Mistral looking a lot older than Karin. There should be a DAMN good reason why he is gone."

This is why Ozpin doesn't want to meet the Arc Family. They are one of the most insane families in Remnant and he is already having a headache on how to deal with them.

Ozpin sipped his mug calmly as he wanted to get this headache out of his head, "Please, let us calm ourselves. Look, Mister and Missus Arc. I don't know what happened to him. I was only informed by a god named Sheogorath that your son was in another world. However, now he is-"

"And you think we would believe that? Our son? In another world?" Angela Arc slammed her hand on Ozpin's table.

"At first I didn't believe it. However, I can assure you that the Jaune Arc that you saw at VNN is the same one six months ago. Why? Did you notice that Glynda isn't here?"

"Of course! That's why we came in here!" Henry Arc said to him.

"I sent Glynda along with Team CFVY to Tamriel. The world where your son lived for six months. Their mission is to retrieve him along with Team NPR, and RWBY. If you actually paid attention to the news earlier, you can see those I mentioned."

Ozpin opened his scroll and rewind the tape. He stopped and zoomed in, everytime Glynda is shown or anyone mentioned and posted it as a separate image. "I don't have any idea how they got in Remnant, but it looks like they know what's happening since Jaune amassed an army that size to lift the siege. Their scrolls even went online just before the siege happened and we heard of Jaune's voice from afar."

Ozpin contacted Glynda's scroll and to his relief, she answered, "Headmaster?"

"Professor Goodwitch, it is nice to see that you have returned." Ozpin saw Glynda sleeping in a tent.

Glynda yawned as she woke up, "Well, I better expect my payment for this."

"You would get your payment, Glynda, I assure you. By the way, how's the situation there?"

"I assume you already saw the VNN. Well, as much as what you can expect to a destroyed city. If it not for Jaune's forces coming here, the city would be totally annihilated by Mehrunes Dagon's forces. Team RWBY and CFVY are also sleeping. Ozpin, this is the first time they participated in a war." She said to him sympathetically.

"First time? How about Mr. Arc?" Ozpin questioned her.

"Two wars, this time it's the third one. First was the Skyrim Civil War, the next was the Second Great War. But he told me that these gods called "The Nine Divines" summoned him to Tamriel. In fact, Akatosh, the God of Time, is the one who informed him that Remnant is being attacked by Mehrunes Dagon."

"Two wars? Nine Divines? The fact that you took him in without even considering that he didn't go to a huntsman school is irresponsible! You should have informed us that he went here in the first place before this thing even happened!" Henry ranted.

Glynda was alarmed now that she heard Henry's voice. "Mr. Arc, may I inform you that Jaune had the potential to become a great huntsman. I saw it with my own eyes as his combat instructor. He didn't however and instead became a hero and a legend in a continent. He became an Emperor." Glynda said proudly.

"What my son should be doing is at the house, not this war stuff!" Angela said.

"And waste his potential by locking him up in a house? There is a Daedric Invasion that he is doing here, mind you Mrs. Arc. He needs to be here."

"Professor Goodwitch? Can we borrow your scroll for a bit? Military reasons." Ozpin and the Arc Family heard in the scroll.

"Oh! Mr. Arc, I'm afraid I can't because...your family is on the line." Glynda downcasted.

"Mom...Dad?!" Jaune switched off his military self and immediately went to Glynda's scroll. He then saw Professor Ozpin together with his family. Upon seeing his family safe for six years being away from Remnant, he cried in joy. "Mom...Dad! Joan! Karin! Uh...this is too much, I missed you all so much!"

They now observed Jaune closely. He now looks older Karin and has few small scars on his face. His hair looks a little bit longer than before but it is obvious that he is grooming himself well.

"Jaune?! Where have you been?!" Artoria said to him angrily, "Did you know that we've been looking for you?!"

"I have the feeling that I know, but sis I wasn't gone in only six months. I was gone six years. I'm older than Karin now. Time from Tamriel and Remnant is different, but now that I have opened a gate between the two worlds time converge and now are the same." Jaune smiled.

"Look Dad!" Jaune then showed them his Staff of Magnus, "I got this from my adventures in Skyrim!"

"Jaune, you have to return to us, together with Crocea Mors!" Henry screamed at Jaune.

"But Dad, I can't. I have an empire to run and I have to lead the army to defeat Dagon's forces here." Jaune said solemnly, "It is my duty as an Emperor to guide my people and my soldiers to battle. I can return Crocea Mors if you want."

"Big Brother...does that mean you're not coming back?" Sena let her tears out.

"I'll go visit you all once this is all over, but now I think my generals are calling for me. Sena, be a good girl for me, okay?" Jaune smiled warmly.

"Lil' bro," Joan stepped in front, "You don't have to participate in a war. You can return home with us and play games together like always." Joan was trying to keep her smile. But she was holding back her tears now that her "big" brother is participating in a war.

"Joan. I'm sorry but I'm responsible for my soldier's victories, defeats, and their deaths. I can't and will not abandon them. I'm sorry. Do take care of Mom and Dad while I'm away, okay?" Jaune stepped out of the view, "Ms. Goodwitch, if you're done. Can we have the map of Anima projected on our table?"

"Of course, Jaune." Glynda then turned to the scroll, "I'm sorry but he needs my scroll. It has the best data available about Anima. Just call me later." Then she closed the transmission.

Joan fell down her knees and started sobbing along with Sena and Sapphire. Meanwhile, the rest of the Arc Family looked at Ozpin as if they were coming up with one-hundred ways to murder him. Ozpin sighed and called someone on the scroll, "We need a bullhead to Mistral."

* * *

The Emperor went out of the camp and observed the destroyed city. He can still see smokes coming from some homes and the former beautiful city now turned into ruins of rubble and ash. Sunlight was gleaming through ponds of stagnant water with children visibly seen playing in those ponds, clueless to the destruction that is around them. Calm winds blew to the city, freshening up the air from last night.

But what made Jaune distraught was the harrowing cries of the families seeing their loved ones presented in a cloth. Families grieve in torment that their loved ones didn't survive. Some were lucky that they are presented with one, some didn't even have one since they are either missing or just turned into ash.

This might be a mighty victory for the Empire, a power projection to Remnant and even Nirn, but it is a bittersweet one.

He also observed a line where his soldiers are giving clothes and food to the survivors of the siege. He smiled as he saw the populace happy of the services he is providing them. They will also be given tents later at night for shelter. He already summoned engineers and architects to plan the reconstruction of the city. The Empire has enough wealth to rebuild the city of Mistral ten times over while still providing veterans their pensions. That is due to their steady economic growth.

The Elder Council already has plans to visit the city to survey what happened and what will happen. And due to the close proximity of the city to the Imperial City, the Elder Council has planned to let Mistral be a district of the Imperial City.

Professor Goodwitch saw that Jaune hasn't returned to the Military Cabinet and just observed the city. She stood beside him but he still noticed her presence and both of them observed the city. "Mistral used to be a very beautiful city. I remembered during my years at Beacon when our mission is going to Mistral, we are always excited to see this city." Glynda commented.

"I know. My family used to have a vacation near Shion and after that vacation, we go here. I just remembered a beautiful city but nothing else comes to mind after that. Mostly lessons from Beacon." He paused. "Professor, do you think that I could've done...more? To save these people?"

"Why do you think like that? Jaune, you have done enough. You saved these people's lives and there's nothing that you can do or change it. You saved people, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, professor." Jaune smiled

"Why ask me that question?"

"Do huntsman have these doubts like I do? Even during the Dragon Crisis, I thought that I could've saved more lives. I guess this the burden of a hero. The doubt of not doing enough when you know you could do better."

"Mr. Arc, don't talk to yourself like that!" Glynda scolded him, "You did something to these people and without your help, Mistral would've been wiped off the map! But to answer your question, yes. We huntsmen and huntresses have these doubts but it's all part of our job as protectors of humanity. But we also have to learn that we can't doubt what we did, even if that was not enough. Jaune, you're a hero for the last five years, and now you're just questioning yourself that?"

"It's not that Ms. Goodwitch, it's just that I'm being reminded every day that. And to be honest, I can do nothing about it. But every time this happens, that question always pops into my mind, no matter what my achievements were."

Glynda touched his shoulder, "You know, I always hated military men. They were always so uncaring of their own men that they even forgot those who died. You're the exception, Jaune. You really showed that you care for your soldiers, even in that speech back at the capital."

Jaune smiled, "Thank you, Professor. Now please, let us head to the tent, the Military Cabinet has to plan for an offensive."

* * *

The Emperor together with Glynda entered the makeshift office that the Military Cabinet is in, in the upper district. Their office was muffled with magicka barriers to not let the plans go into enemy spies that might be present.

Everyone stood up as their Chief of Staff entered, "Good morning, I'm sorry that I'm late, I had a short reunion. Now, where were we?"

Glynda then projected the map of Anima on the table. And so the talk for an offensive started. Dragons have scouted the area and they concluded that the Oblivion Gates were at Kuroyuri, twenty kilometers from south of the city.

They planned a joint offensive of three Imperial Army Groups, named Operation Bagration. They planned to make it look like they are just doing defensive positions, however, what they are really planning is the complete destruction of the Daedric Army, the capture of Kuroyuri and destruction of the Oblivion Gates. Reinforcements from Cyrodiil came pouring in, rounding up more reserves to three hundred thousand.

After the offensive, they will reconstruct a Temple of One in Mistral to light the dragonfires, sealing Mehrunes Dagon from Remnant until Emperor Arc lives.

However, the Military Cabinet did not discuss what the Empire of Tamriel desired as Glynda is present. Since Mistral is now theirs and no military or kingdom claimed the territories of Kuroyuri and the rest of Southern Anima, most of the generals wanted to extend their new holdings. The Grimm aren't a threat to them, only the Daedra are. After the crisis is all over, Anima would be theirs for the taking.

After the planning of the offensive, they watched the news to see the reaction of Remnant to their occupation of Mistral. His generals were surprised this kind of technology that Jaune described in his latest book, was real. And after hearing the reaction of the governments of Atlas and Vale, Jaune's foreign policy came to mind.

"I would like to remind you all that diplomacy is our first way to deal with foreign policy. I would not and will not risk a war again between any power. Mehrunes Dagon is already a threat to the Empire of Tamriel and her people. However, I would not give in to the demands of Atlas and Vale. Tamriel would not bow down to any foreign power." Jaune declared on a note to be published in the Tamriel Times and given to the VNN.

Jaune also planned to go live in VNN to warn Remnant of Mehrunes Dagon. Their technology isn't enough to stop him and his Oblivion Gates could appear in any city in Remnant without warning. Everyone from Tamriel knew that the destruction of Mistral is just a taste of what he can do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team RWBY, CFVY and NPR are sleeping in the Nikos' Residence. They were really tired by the battle that they participated in but that didn't deter them from helping Pyrrha's father to go up to their house.

The streets were filled with rubble and some houses were destroyed due to the magic bombardment by the Daedra but some houses were still intact. Everyone helped one another, with some families staying at their neighbor's houses.

The girls stayed at Pyrrha's room which they stare in awe of her medals and trophies. The men stayed in the guest room. Pyrrha wanted Jaune to come to her house but he said he was busy with Military affairs and would not sleep until an offensive can be agreed upon by the Military Cabinet.

All of them didn't have time to reflect on the battle and just took a bath in turns then slept but there was one thing that they agreed upon. Grimm might have the variety of creatures and the size of the Grimm can sometimes be overwhelming, but the Daedra are harder opponents. They are lucky that Serana and Jaune were on their backs, otherwise, they might also experience the same fate as others.

Their way of fighting also didn't translate well to the Dremoras as they fought Grimm but the Imperial Army has experience fighting fellow soldiers. The Dremoras and Daedra's might impose a threat, but the Imperial Army can still fight back, despite them being mortals themselves. Some even raged on the battlefield like Nords, Redguards, or Orcs. Their ferocity in the battlefield and combat is to be reckoned with.

Videos of the invasion also sprung up in C0DANET where Jaune and Serana were the spotlights of it all. Many videos like "girl beats grimm like humans with a bat" or "knight and Pyrrha Nikos saves the day" were already widespread. The reception was an astounding applause for their defense of Mistral.

Jaune, together with Serana and Glynda went to Pyrrha's house to at least have a thirty minutes break. The three hadn't had sleep yet but they're used to it.

Jaune saw Pyrrha's house and saw it that they were really well off. Jaune pushed the buzzer in the house and they waited for a minute until somebody opened the door. The woman was wearing a red mistralian dress and looks like an adult version of Pyrrha with her physique matching hers. "Umm, hello, we're here to visit Pyrrha."

"Oh! You're Jaune Arc! My daughter's partner! And Professor Goodwitch!"

"Umm yes," Jaune nodded, "So may we come in?"

"Of course! Please!"

They then removed their boots and entered Pyrrha's home. It was neat and clean, with a living room on their left and a dining room on their right. However, Jaune didn't see any of them. "Mrs. Nikos, where are they?"

"Oh, you mean Pyrrha and your friends? They are sleeping upstairs. My husband is also already asleep." Mrs. Nikos lowered her head, "Want to have some tea?"

"Gladly." Jaune smiled and Mrs. Nikos lead them to the dining room, waiting for their tea.

"So, this is Remnant, huh? It's pretty sad that the first experience that I got was battling the Daedra." Serana chuckled, "But the architecture here, it looks like old Imperial like structures together with Akaviri like architectures. Two far of worlds mixing up." She commented.

"Anima used to have many people of different cultures. But the two most dominating culture of Anima is Oriental Mistralian, like the Akaviri. And Hellenistic Mistralian, which came from the western side of Anima and Mistral itself. But due to the Great War and the Grimm, some settlers from Eastern Anima came to Mistral for a new life. Thus becoming the Mistral we know today, or what it used to be." Glynda answered for Serana.

Jaune sighed, "Well at least we have a foothold in the city. I also would request the VNN later for an announcement to Remnant. Their cities aren't safe."

Mrs. Nikos then came back with a tray full of biscuits and tea supplies. "How do you like your tea?"

"Just plain tea is fine with us." Mrs. Nikos poured the tea into the teacups and gave it to them.

After taking a sip of the tea, they all felt relaxed, "Thank you, Mrs. Nikos."

"Just Athena is fine with me. Mrs. Nikos makes me feel old." Athena chuckled. She then sat at the far end of the table where they were, "Thank you, Jaune for rescuing my husband, he means the world to me. And if he is gone I don't know if..." Athena began to sniffle and tears formed from her eyes. Glynda hugged her lightly to comfort her.

Jaune took a glance to Serana and she just smiled at him. The sniffling went softer until Athena raised her head and gave a melancholic smile, "But thanks to you and your team, Alex was saved. My daughter told me that you thought them how to heal with "magic" and that's how my Alex was saved."

An amazed Athena smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Always glad to help, Ma'-er I mean Athena." Jaune stammered.

"There must be something that I could give you for saving my husband." Athena pleaded.

Jaune then raised his hand, "Just your simple thank you was already enough."

They then had small talks here and there, and a pleasant tea to complement it with. About how they got in here and Jaune commented about Pyrrha's determination as a student. It was a nice respite from the night before. He always appreciated the small breathing spaces before another battle would commence.

Glynda then looked at her scroll and whispered Jaune something. He understood and turned to Athena, "Athena, I'm sorry but we have to go. I have a-"

"Please, I'm used to it. Pyrrha used to get interviews all the time before Beacon." Athena smiled at him.

"Thank you, Athena. And please, let them stay here for a long while."

"Who?" Athena asked him.

"My team, RWBY, and CFVY. I don't want them to re-experience the horrific night that was last night. Just let them relax and have a respite for a few more days."

"NO CAN DO FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora suddenly lunged at his back and Pyrrha gave him a bear hug in front of him.

"Guys? Pyr?" Jaune quickly questioned them as they appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"Jaune, we'll come with you." Pyrrha raised her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, vomit boy! Don't you just ditch us, thinking that we're asleep!" Yang said.

"Don't you guys see what happened out there? We're fighting a war! I let you guys participate because there's no time for arguments then, but now I have time."

"We will, Arc boy." Coco responded with the comment, "Did you even see us during the fight? We're badass!"

"And we actually helped you," Ren interjected, "Without us, you could've traversed much slower in the city."

Jaune sighed as the two huggers just gripped him tighter and never let go. "Guys, what we are fighting here is a war. War is not fun and games, I've seen many lives lost because of people thinking like it is so. We are at war with an army that the Grimm can't even defeat. I'm not here ditching you because you are not qualified for warfare but I don't want to lose you guys."

"Relaaax, Jaune! We can handle ourselves!" Ruby gladly answered.

"No! You should stay here!" Serana said with her hand visibly shaking in frustration in dealing with them, "Look, don't be stubborn. You're all not prepared for the horrors of war. How would you react if one of your friends just died right there in front of you? There bleeding in your arms? Severe damage and wounds that even magic can't heal? And let me remind you we're not fighting humans here. You have seen how the Daedra showed no mercy to mortals."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ms. Volkihar." Glynda joined in. She sighed, "Even though you are all huntsmen and huntresses, you are all that but in training. What happened back there was an emergency situation. And also, Ms. Volkihar and Mr. Arc are there with their superior skills in combat. What would happen if you are left alone with an army full of Daedra? Now that we have time, you must all stay here and let them do the fighting."

"Professor, aren't we the defenders of peace and Remnant? As its inhabitants and citizens, it is also our duty to fight! We may be just huntsmen and huntresses in training but are prepared to die for it!" Weiss argued back to them, gaining support from her team and sister team.

"Please. This is not a command from the Emperor or your Archmage, but this is a request from your friend. Please, stay here." Jaune smiled at them melancholically. He then patted Pyrrha's head affectionately, "You may be prepared to die, but I'm not prepared to see one of you presented to me in a cloth. I commend your courage to fight, even die for your cause but please think about your families, and friends. How would they react if you died? How would I react if one of you died?"

Jaune paused for a moment to let them think for a bit, "It's not going to be pleasant, isn't it? Again, I'm not doing this because you're not prepared for a war, but I'm doing this because I want to see you all live and have fulfilling lives. So please, stay here in safety."

There was silence in the room but Jaune knew how to calm them down. Pyrrha started to let go along with Nora and all of their heads are downcast. "So, see you after the offensive. Goodbye." Jaune then started to leave, along with Serana and Glynda.

They were going to the door until Jaune felt a tug on his hand. Turning back, she saw that it was Pyrrha who held it. She was obviously shaking and hiding away her tears. "Jaune...will you come back?"

Jaune then hugged his partners head and stroked her hair, "I will, Arc's word."

He then let go and the three left Pyrrha's house. Pyrrha reached her hand out, trying to stop Jaune but she didn't say any word and felt powerless to stop him. She just went up to her room quietly without uttering a word and slept her tears away. All of them did the same.

* * *

Jaune walked into the CCT tower where the VNN has accepted his request for an international broadcast. The camera crew was already set up and some of the Military Cabinet was there to hear his message to Remnant. Some of his servants from the palace where there for him to change from his dragonbone armor to his regal robes, together with the Amulet of Kings.

The Emperor then sat on a chair behind a white background. "1...2...3...You're on the air!"

 _"Good Afternoon, Remnant._

 _If you don't know me, I'm the Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel and her people, Jaune Arc. And I want to ask permission for you all, the people of Remnant, to listen to my message._

 _Now, you might all be wondering why? To answer your question, the thing that we fought yesterday are the Daedra, forces of Mehrunes Dagon. Mehrunes Dagon is a Daedric Prince of Destruction, and Ambition. Basically a god. His ambition is to make Remnant part of his realm, the Deadlands. A place filled with torture, pain, and suffering._

 _And as you have seen yesterday from the news reports, neither the Grimm nor Atlas' advanced androids nor the Huntsmen could stop Dagon's forces. The Daedra are relentless and unmerciful towards any mortals. His forces would spare none. Not the humans, not the faunus, not even the Grimm. Everyone is his target._

 _What you have seen is just a taste of what he can do._ _Two hundred years ago in Tamriel, this also happened. Mehrunes Dagon attempted to take over Tamriel, however, his invasion was stopped by a god named Akatosh. And the same god banished Dagon from Tamriel, but not from Remnant. His invasion of Tamriel caused millions of civilian lives, and he spared no one. That event is known as the "Oblivion Crisis"._

 _The Imperial Army's task now is to close the Oblivion Gate from Kuroyuri, which were his Oblivion Gate originates._

 _However, it doesn't mean that it's over. His Oblivion Gate can appear in any city in Remnant without warning and would march his Daedric Force of Destruction to destroy that city._

 _This is not a threat._

 _If you all are unprepared for an invasion of his forces, your cities would be destroyed just like Mistral. The power that he posses is even greater than the technology Atlas' possesses._ _He would not stop. He would not relent his attacks. He has no mercy._

 _What I'm saying is this. The Imperial Army would help any city regardless of their opinion to my Empire. The task of my Empire is to banish Mehrunes Dagon from this realm._

 _To all of you, I may be talking like an insane person here. Saying that a god has come to smite Remnant. I know that even some speculated that I made this invasion for my Imperial Army to conquer Mistral. But I would never ever risk the lives of people for my personal gain!_

 _Many lives were lost last night. The Ministry of Audit is already counting the bodies of those who have lost their lives last night, and from what I have seen so far, a close to half of Mistral's former population lost their lives. But it is still rising._

 _Tamriel is already weary of war. My Empire has already experienced two-hundred years of instability and confusion. Do you all honestly think that we would want this war to happen? But we are here because we know how to stop Mehrunes Dagon's plans to fruition. We are here to save Remnant and Tamriel._

 _Thank you for taking the time to listen to my message. May the Nine Divines guide us all. Thank you."_

The generals present clapped as he stood from his chair. He then was approached by the VNN. The reporter that approached him had bandages from her head and torso. She has a blue hair but her eyes are red. "Sir, my name is Cyan Helena. Can you tell us, what is your response to the Atlesian and Valean Council's comment that you withdraw your forces from Mistral."

"Why would I withdraw?" Jaune answered the reporter, "There is still the Daedra that can destroy the city for good if we're here to leave. No, we will safeguard these people."

The reporter wanted to ask more questions but Jaune immediately left together with Serana, Glynda, and his generals to start the offensive.

* * *

Oblivion Gate to Another Remnant: RWBY Volume 3 Finale Part 2

* * *

The storm that the Emperor caused still hasn't stopped. It decimated the attacking Grimm to the point where there is none left in Vale. It rained hard that it washed the blood of those who have fought valiantly in the battle.

Cinder screamed as she was pushed out of the tower. She tried to use her powers, but it was already drained by The Emperor's shout. She fell and fell until her back slammed to a concrete floor.

By a miracle, she was alive. She stood tried to stand up but failed. She coughed and noticed that the liquid coming out of her mouth wasn't the rainwater, it was blood. She was defeated. She stared at the tower and saw the Emperor glaring at her. And finally, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, fear.

The roaring thunder, the swirl of clouds along with strong gusts of wind made him look like a god. A thing she definitely cannot defeat.

The Emperor jumped to her and used his levitation spell to descend slowly. He slowly walked towards her and stopped. He quickly loaded his bow and shot his right, revealing Emerald and Mercury. The arrow penetrated Mercury's thigh which they didn't expect him to detect them that easily.

"Trying to use Illusion on me?" Jaune extended his hand cast an Enhanced Fireball spell used by Imperial Artillery Units. This spell is enough to cause unimaginable horror to a person. As the smoke dissipates, it is revealed that they were gone in an instant.

He then turned Cinder, "You controlled a dragon, thinking that your dragon is equal to mine. Your dragon is nothing but a pathetic copy, meant to be destroyed by a real dovah. And trying to kill Pyrrha?" Jaune raised his pointing finger and wiggled it side by side, "You should have the decency of facing me first, his team leader."

She is already bleeding and can't even use her aura to heal, "Giving you a quick death would even be too merciful to me." Jaune then left her there as she simmers unto her final moments.

Jaune jumped high and cast levitation to go up the tower again, " ** _LOK - VAH - KOOR !_** " He shouted and suddenly the rain stopped pouring and skies cleared at a moments notice. The shattered moon became visible again.

The Emperor took a view of the destroyed Vale. It was once his home for almost a year and seeing it destroyed made his heartache. He didn't relent as he gave the Grimm a taste of what his power can do. And now that he confirmed that Auriel's Bow can destroy Grimm like a hot knife and butter, he has a weapon to end Grimm's dominance in Remnant.

He turned to the Oblivion Gate, however, what he saw was a Pyrrha staring at him wide-eyed, along with Ruby and another Jaune Arc.

The Emperor ran to Pyrrha and checked her ankles which hasn't been fully healed yet. He casts Healing Hands and Pyrrha felt her ankles feeling better. To her shock, after he is done, her ankles fully healed and she can now move them again.

"Thanks..uhhh..." He then looked at the Jaune of this world, "...uhhhhh.."

"Just call me Arc, that works." He smiled which made her blush.

"Uhhh...you're me?" Jaune asked the Emperor.

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc with few titles here and there that aren't worth mentioning. But yes, I am. I just didn't expect this Oblivion Gate to open to another Remnant, to meet another me." He paused, "Where's the rest of JNPR?"

"They are fighting down there. Well, until your storm just zapped all of the Grimm. Like how can you do that?!"

"I use Thu'um, words of power to manifest and manipulate everything around me. Take it as my semblance. However, I'm not here to discuss myself. What happened here?"

He then explained what happened to him, from the Vytal Festival to Penny's death, to the Grimm Invasion. The Emperor nodded and understood the situation. "Very well, since I'm the Emperor of Tamriel, I would help Vale. It was my home realm and this is my way of repaying those memories. The Empire would send aid here, with a notice to Elder-"

Suddenly, from the Oblivion Gate, a certain orange head still on her mages robes, entered Remnant. "FEARLESS LEADER! IF YOU DON'T COME WITH US TO MAGICKA PRACTICE TODAY, I SWEAR IM GOING TO BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

It was followed by another Pyrrha and Ren who wore the same uniform, pulling her arms to get back to the Oblivion Gate. Seeing this, The Emperor sighed while Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune just stared as they met another one of their counterparts.

"Hey, Renny! We're at Remnant! We're ba..." Nora then noticed the destroyed Vale, along with Ren and Mage Pyrrha. "..ack."

"Don't worry. That invasion is over," The Emperor said, "I used my Storm Call shout to kill every Grimm here."

Nora then turned to the Emperor, she was going to drag him until she noticed another Jaune and another Pyrrha behind his back. "Pyrrha?! Fearless Leader?!" She then prepared a flame spell on her hands, "AN ALIEN HAS SHAPESHIFTED INTO JAUNE RENNY! IM GOING TO BURN THAT ALIEN'S LEGS!"

Ren quickly casts Calm to Nora, "Nora, don't."

"Jaune, what is all this?" The Pyrrha who came from the Oblivion Gate asked the Emperor.

"Well, I opened an Oblivion Gate to another Remnant. That me, you, and Rubes are real. Someone attempted to kill you in this Remnant. However, I intervened and now I left her for dead."

The Emperor then observed Cinder below. From what he can see, her face reflected the pain that he caused. The puddle of blood on the ground, the contorted face, and the tears in her eyes reflected her deep anguish. "CURSE YOU!" Cinder screamed as she cried.

"She even tried to kill me by trying to summon pathetic Grimm Dragon. I have no mercy for people who deliberately hurt those who I care about." He said sternly.

"And also," He then walked to this world's Pyrrha and pointed to her ankle, "It looks like my assessment of your combat style is right. Cinder knew your weakness from your former combat style. But with your new one, you can defeat her."

"Defeat her?" This world's Pyrrha said, "She defeated me! How can my counterpart defeat her?"

"I thought her magic, and she crafted a new combat style." Arc said proudly to his student, "She has the same determination as I do six years ago." He chuckled. "And also, I gave her my old sword, the Crocea Mors."

"You gave Pyr, my sword?" Jaune asked him, "And magic?!"

"Yes, and it complimented her combat. She is far deadlier than what she used to be. And she is worthy of the Crocea Mors. I would like to demonstrate her combat prowess however with this circumstances, we can't. I still have to help you all. But I can assure you all, she is one of my best students." The Emperor chuckled making Pyrrha blush by his praise for her.

The Emperor then levitated to air the to announce his help using his Thu'um, " _Citizens of Vale! I am Jaune Arc, The Emperor of Tamriel. Vale has been destroyed by the Grimm, and I can assume that is was lead by Cinder who controlled the Grimm Dragon._

 _I will help you all rebuild, as this was once my home. My forces would enter the city to secure Vale's borders so that no Grimm would attack Vale. To those who are tired of fighting, rest. You all need it. My Imperial Army would take care of your burden._

 _I would assure all of you would have food and shelter. This is my repayment to my home. The once great Vale."_

The Emperor then descended and wrote his plans for the reconstruction of Vale. He then turned to them, "Soon, my friends, things would change for the better, for Vale. I will rebuild my home."

 **NEXT:** Oblivion Gate to Another Remnant: RWBY Volume 3 Finale Part 3 (Final)

* * *

...and done! No combat was in this chapter, well except the Omake. Since I've been watching Call of Duty: World at War gameplay recently, I decided that I would like to reflect some of the truths of war through the mouths of Jaune and Serana. Since COD: WAW is just brutal and realistic in its depiction of war.

The next chapter would be the reaction of Remnant and the offensive. The offensive is named after Operation Bagration in the Eastern Front of WWII. I'm sorry that this chapter lacked any reactions but I want this chapter to be more focused on their respite and how Jaune reacts and thinks a war is.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: To Oblivion, Part 1

* * *

The Military Cabinet met another time before the offensive would start at seven. His generals were equipped for the offensive except for General Morvayn and High Chancellor Jordis, as they're new headquarters is now the Military Camp in Mistral. The Emperor garrisoned one-hundred thousand units in the portal to guard there.

Reserves are now held in Mistral, counting for about one-hundred thousand soldiers and fourty-five thousand cavalries.

"Belisarius, are the runes planted by Mehrunes Dagon's forces deactivated?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Belisarius quickly answered.

"Good." Jaune nodded.

The army was now prepared to advance twenty kilometers to Kuroyuri. With Mistral now free of the siege, the army can now be further subdivided into smaller units, making them more maneuverable. One unit consists of two medium armored cavalries, supported by four archers and ten infantry, led by a Praefect. They practice the "Mission Command" structure of leadership to further maximize their effectiveness on the battlefield.

Now, the Imperial Army for the offensive is divided into two fronts. The newly named First Mistrali Front was led by General Belisarius, the Second Mistrali Front was led by General Do'Hasiq. Each front consists of two armies, reinforced from Tamriel and the Imperial Air Force was reinforced with ten more dragons. The Talos Battalion led by General Lydia was to attack only after the two encirclements and would lead to a quick breakthrough to Kuroyuri.

From their reconnaissance, Mehrunes Dagon's forces are organized into Third Era style warfare, which didn't fully utilize the massive advantage magic had on the battlefield. The only thing that the two confronting armies have in common are shock troops, with them consisting of the lesser daedra.

Jaune and Serana then mounted to Odahviing and flew to the sky. His assigned generals were now on the ground, commanding their troops to start the magic artillery barrage. He was to oversee the initial military operations and would land in the front lines to boost the morale of the soldiers.

From Mistral, they can see a line of bright lights on the defensive positions. The mages then released their casted spells, each on a different tempo to confuse the enemy. The Enhanced Fireball spell rained down on Daedric positions on this surprise offensive of the Imperial Army. Wave after wave of fireball barrages screamed through the air and explosions blinded Mistral in this massive artillery barrage. This decimated the initial shock troops of the Forces of Destruction.

The dragons saw Daedric spellcasters as they trying to counterattack with coordinated artillery barrages. The dovah nearly divebomb to their positions to quickly kill those spellcasters, adding it with the Unrelenting Force shout. They were successful enough to kill half of their magical artilleries.

However, what the Daedric army didn't know was that their army wasn't going to attack head-on. The plan proposed by the Military Cabinet was two simultaneous thrusts of each half of the front, this would lead to two encirclements of the Daedric Army. This is followed by the main thrust of the First Mistrali Front and the Second Mistrali Front to capture Kuroyuri. The soldiers on the artillery positions were from the reserve.

Another artillery barrage from the four armies was conducted, this time even more massive than the first. The explosions were heard even to the coasts of Anima and through the air. The enhanced fireballs rained down the flanks of the Daedric army, softening up resistance from the enemy lines.

Operation Bagration has commenced.

* * *

NPR, RWBY, and CFVY stayed in their rooms as they reflected on what Jaune said to them earlier in the afternoon. Most of them are silent as they are really upset that Jaune just ditched them. This is their opportunity to again bond with him, and now he removes them. But it is understandable though.

They heard the explosions like thunderous roars and it was if that is the thing that they could only hear after twenty minutes of non-stop explosions. It was followed by another on, this time much louder than before. They went to the window to observe the barrage but they can't see anything, the battlefield was covered in smoke and that the only thing that they could see is the fast moving projectiles coming to Daedric positions.

What they only witnessed last night was a siege, now they are observing the might of two Imperial fronts.

"Dear Oum..." Coco said as she never witnessed this kind of warfare. They only heard stories of the Great War of Remnant and the Second Great War of Tamriel but seeing it in action is fascinating yet terrifying at the same time. The siege was more like small skirmishes, but this is a massive army, moving in coordination.

They could see dragons flying in the distance and divebombing their Thu'ums however from this far, they couldn't see Jaune or his personal dragon. All they can see was the sun setting on the horizon, the silhouettes of the dragons, and the reddish sky of what Mehrunes Dagon was conquered in Remnant.

"I wish I could've avenged my home..." Pyrrha downcasts as she tries to hide her tears, "I wish I could've participated in that war, to avenge my home..." She repeated.

"We already participated but...I guess we could become one of its casualties, just like Jaune said." Blake said as she observed outside.

"But we could've done something! It's not like we are bothering him!" Weiss relented.

"It's not that Weiss, it's the fact the even with full aura, you can get killed by a Dremora. You need only to look outside and recalled what happened last night if you're not believing me. Serana is the one who killed the Dremoras while we are in support and can't get on an offensive. Even my clones don't fool them, it means that they are more intelligent than we thought." She answered.

"Blake, why are you so against us going there? We're supposed to be helping!" Yang nearly shouted, making her iliac eyes go blood red.

"I'm not against it." She retorted back, "It's just that what he said was right. I've been to the White Fang long enough to experience what Jaune is talking about. And the fact that he experienced two wars like what we are seeing right now, makes his statements not empty. He just cares for us. He doesn't want us to experience what he doesn't tell us about, his times during the two wars."

They all calmed down once they heard of that, "Yeah, he always tells his tales during his time in Skyrim but he never tells us about his time during the Second Great War." Ren said.

"Did you see him when he is looking at the Monument of the Fallen? It almost feels like he still remembers those who died in the war. He doesn't want another monument like that to be constructed again. He is Anti-War, but this time, he just is forced to declare one." Blake continues.

"But I still have to avenge my home!" Pyrrha shouted.

"That is exactly the thing that he doesn't want you to experience!" Blake snapped. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized what Blake said, "War changes people! Even the kindest person that you fondly know can be transformed into a ruthless vengeful killer when they experienced war! Jaune might not have PTSD but he certainly knows how it can change you or us if we even participated in one!" Blake panted as she ended her rant.

Pyrrha then backed down and hung her head in shame, "Jaune is fighting there for us. For now, we should just sit down and hope for the best. May Oum and the Nine Divines guide him." Blake said as she sat down near the window, observing the still ongoing artillery barrage.

* * *

Ozpin along with the Arc Family are on a Bullhead heading to Mistral. They had watched the earlier message of Jaune and there was no doubt, it was him. His warning had some of them believed that what he said was real. Except for two people, that being his parents.

They are still mad at their son leaving their home without permission and they still wouldn't believe what he is saying. Henry wanted Jaune to be grounded in the house for a year while Angela was more forgiving than her husband.

All of them sat in silence as they watched the VNN from their scrolls covering of Operation Bagration. The live footage was already loud due to the explosions that they can hear from it.

 _"This is Cyan Helena live from Mistral._

 _Lisa, the Imperial Army of Emperor Jaune Arc has started on what they call a "Magic Artillery Barrage" as you can see here. Thousands of people who can do magic are pouring their spells in what seems to be a fire spell on the Daedra."_

 _"Cyan, are you sure what they're doing is magic? Isn't what they're doing just a semblance or dust based weaponry?"_

 _"Lisa, I confirmed earlier that they neither used those. If you can see the mages behind me, they don't have dust or even semblances. They only have these large blue jugs and it seems it is their ammunition._

 _On another note. Earlier I had a small talk the Emperor and he said that he wouldn't withdraw his forces from Mistral. He elaborated that he will safeguard the people of Mistral. Back to you Lisa."_

 _"Thank you, Cyan._

 _Menagerie has praised the Emperor for them upholding Faunus rights. In a statement made by the Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, he praised the Emperor for his regard of equality towards the Faunus. He claims that this is the first time that any human government official has shown towards Faunus Equality and he hopes that the Emperor's decree shall spread all over Remnant._

 _The Schnee Dust Company, however, condemned the Emperor's message towards the Faunus. However, the SDC didn't elaborate on a reason why._

 _Atlas is also mobilizing their forces towards Mistral. It is not clear whether they are going to help the Empire of Tamriel or act as a show of force towards the Empire. The Military Council of Atlas demands the immediate withdrawal of Imperial Army forces as they are to be replaced by the full might of Atlas._

 _However, the VNN has received a statement earlier directly from the Emperor saying that he wouldn't risk any war with Atlas. However, he would also not withdraw his forces and would not bow down to any demands of any council in Remnant._

 _We would continue our coverage of Mistral Crisis right after these messages."_

The now reached the coasts of Anima and in the distance, they can hear explosions from the distance. They assumed that that is the artillery barrage, but to hear it from this far?

The closer and closer they got to Mistral, the louder and louder the noises got. This time, it wasn't just the artillery, but shouting of men and dragons. They looked out on the window and saw the red skyline on the horizon.

That was unnatural, even to Ozpin. He hadn't seen anything like that before. The Grimmlands only has dark skies and purple silhouettes but this is just pure sanguine, almost demonic in color.

Finally, when they are near Mistral, it is was really loud and they can hear the clashes of both Imperial and Daedric soldiers. They saw the city and their heart clenched as they saw the once beautiful city really destroyed. It may be disheartening to see Mistral destroyed from their scrolls, but now that they saw the once great city within their eyes, it was heartwrenching.

They also saw the artillery barrage from the air. The battlefield then was covered in smoke due to the debris and dust and they can't see it anymore. They also saw the dragons in the sky, which they really couldn't believe. If this was any other situation and Mistral is safe, the dragons could be a sight of amazement.

The Bullhead landed on the skydocks of Mistral, and they saw that it was guarded by both Atlesian and Imperial forces. They were surprised to see a larger amount of Imperial Forces rather than Altesian ones. Once the doors opened, they got out of the bullhead.

Once the Atlesian guards saw Ozpin along with the Arc Family, they all saluted. The Imperial guards, however, didn't and just stood firm but they did notice the Arc Crest on the family's clothes, especially on Henry's Armor. They were also surprised to see races other than humans among the ranks of the guards, with most of them consisting of Khajiits and Elves.

One wood elf guard then walked towards them, "Citizens of Remnant. What's your business here?"

"We are finding where Jaune Arc is," Ozpin answered to the guard.

"You mean His Majesty? What business do you have with the Emperor?" The guard cocked his head.

"He is my son! I demand to know where my son is!" Angela shouted at the guards but they seemed unfazed by her outburst.

"His Majesty is off limits. Whatever qualms you have with His Majesty, you can do it after the battle."

"What?!" Joan shouted in anger but soon her anger turned to desperation, "Where is he?"

"I'm not here to answer that question. If you want, you can enter the city to know where His Majesty is. However, if we caught you doing anything against the law, we would automatically lock you all up without question. Got it?"

They all nodded and got out of the docks quickly to find Jaune.

* * *

From the sky, Jaune telepathically messaged all the troops, " _The whole line would now advance._ "

The army began to advance and began to assault on the enemy's flanks. The First Mistrali Front was the first to make contact with the Daedra. The front was divided into two separate armies, commanded by the two deputies of General Belisarius, to encircle the large Daedric force.

The Daedra launched a counterattack of their shock troops. However, they were quickly decimated by the Armored Cavalry from a distance. Archers also picked the lesser daedra one by one for any threats of the advance to be quickly eliminated. The infantry targetted Dremoras and took them down, one by one.

The dragons proved to be devastating, smashing through Daedric lines. Even the Daedra couldn't match the devastating power of the Thu'um. Waves upon waves off Daedric reinforcements were crushed by the dragons, making it easier to advance.

However, it doesn't mean that the Daedra are just a pushover. As soon as they delve deeper, they were met by heavy resistance from Dremoras, halting their advance. The dragons showed their brutality, their ice breath froze the daedra still for the cavalries and archers to pick them off. They also bit the dremoras and tossed them towards Daedric defenders, making it high-speed projectiles. The camaraderie of the army made them advance further deeper.

With their Mission Command strategy, units of lesser rank can make quick decisions based on what they are observing in the battlefield without the consultation of a colonel or general. This maximizes their effectiveness as they broke through Daedric positions and exploited every breach by pouring in cavalry divisions.

The Second Mistrali Front also does the same, but with further success. The artillery bombardment made them advance unopposed two kilometers from their initial positions until they were met by fresh Daedric reinforcements, pushed to the front lines to plug the breach. This halted their advance and now they were met by Daedric Cavalries.

The Daedric Cavalries cut down the infantry but were countered by the Armored Cavalries who were like armored tanks, using their enhanced fireball spells like a mounted gun. If Dremoras survive the hit, they would be then cut down by cavalry sabers and lancers.

Odahviing landed on the battlefield together with Jaune and Serana on the First Mistrali Front. Serana fueled herself with her vampiric powers and now she is out for blood. Jaune just drew his Auriel's Shield and the Staff of Magnus was on his hand. Miraak's Sword has on his hip for backup.

The Emperor's job now is to boost the morale of his men to fight further but at the same time fighting as a soldier. Serana and Odahviing were there to wreak havoc on the battlefield, never shying away from a brutal fight.

" _FOR THE EMPIRE!_ " Jaune shouted with his Thu'um and his soldiers and dragons shouted in praise of him. In battles like these, he doesn't use the "Storm Call" Shout as his soldiers can get bogged down with mud, making any kind of advance grind to a complete halt.

Jaune felt like he was on the Second Great War again, the spells, the sounds of combat and death. The terrain is really familiar from their offensive back in Elsweyr and Valenwood with the luscious trees with some now in flames. He felt the brutality and how his soldiers feel in this unwelcoming atmosphere where death lingers in every step that you take.

He knew that some of his soldiers were already killed in action as he saw the shaking eyes of the frontline soldiers. But they still maintained discipline, as they were drilled that way, to march on forward for their sacrifices aren't in vain.

They immediately got on the frontlines and met lesser daedras. Serana conjured two gargoyles to fight for her while Jaune conjured four Seekers and Wraithmen to fight for them. The infantry, who observed their Emperor, the Hero of Tamriel, fighting for their cause now fought much harder than before.

Jaune gathered his Thu'um from his soul and shouted, " _**MID - VUR - SHAAAN!**_ " towards Serana and his troops. They felt an energy within them and felt that their arms are lighter than ever, and each swung of the sword lighter than ever.

Due to this, they tore the lesser daedras like a hot knife does to a butter, cleaving their way to reach their designated area. From afar they then saw cavalry decimating the daedra and heading in their direction. On the horse revealed Councilman Justinian and General Belisarius. This only means one thing, the daedra are now trapped and now encircled.

Jaune shouted to the dragons and Odavhiing, " _Dii sahrot dovah! Faal deyra los kokenlok! Al niin!_ "

The dragons got their message and they began to raise hell.

* * *

Ozpin and the Arcs walked to the streets of the destroyed Mistral, finding their way to the Military Camp. They heard constant explosions from their right as it is the side where Kuroyuri is. When they walk the streets of Mistral, they got a sense of what now the Daedra are capable of doing. The once beautiful city was now just a shadow of its former self.

The citizens that they saw just use candles or their scrolls as light sources in their houses or tents. Houses in the lower districts are just destroyed entirely, with blood still not cleaned to wipe out what happened last night.

The people didn't mind them. They got enough trouble on their hands.

They asked for directions where the Military Camp is and the answer that they got from the guards and military patrol was at the lower part of the city. They then went there and saw many makeshift tents with the symbol of the Dragonborn together with the Arc Crescent. Banners with the symbol together with the words, "The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred." there hoisted proudly.

When they got in the camp, they were halted by guards. The two guards who had fangs protruding from their mouths and had green skin crossed their halberds together. "Halt! Only military personnel of high rank is allowed here!"

"Please, we just want to see where Jaune Arc is." Ozpin urged to them.

"His Majesty isn't available at the moment. Please return after the offensive." The two orsimer guards said sternly.

"Please!" Joan broke down, "Please! I just want to see where my brother is!" She begged.

However, the guards dug their heels, "We won't disobey any orders. Only military personnel of high rank is allowed here! Civilians and huntsmen must stay in their homes for safety."

Karin groaned and prepared her fists, going on a fighting stance, "If you won't let us, then we will enter by force!" The younger sisters hid from the backs of their parents, who also took a fighting stance.

"What's going on here?!" someone from the camp shouted. The person who shouted then revealed herself to be none other than High Chancellor Jordis.

"High Chancellor, these people claim that His Majesty is their relatives. They are also trying to enter a military camp without the permission of a general." The guards said.

The High Chancellor observed who they are and widened her eyes as she saw really living relatives of the Emperor, "By the Nine... let them enter."

"But High Chancell-"

"NOW!"

The guards groaned and lifted their halberds together. "Thank you," Ozpin muttered while Artoria consoled Joan and gave a glare to the guards. Karin stuck out her tongue to further insult them.

They approached the High Chancellor. Ozpin then approached Jordis, "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Jordis. High Chancellor of the Elder Council and now His Majesty's Second in Command." Jordis lightly bowed to them, "So, you are the Arc Family, His Majesty's living relatives. And I'm assuming you're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Yes, that is me." Ozpin slightly bowed in return, "However, this isn't the time for introductions. So I might as well cut to the chase. Where is Jaune Arc?"

"His Majesty? We have specific orders not to reveal his location. Only military personnel is allowed to reveal his current whereabouts. I'm sorry for that but again we would and will not disobey His Majesty's orders." Jordis said to them.

Joan then again wailed and kneeled in front of Jordis, "Please! I need to see my brother! I need to see if he is safe!"

Jordis sighed sadly, "I'm sorry but The Empire is law, the law is sacred. Even if you are his family members, I still wouldn't allow it. I would still follow his orders."

Karin just got frustrated and punched Jordis in the face. However, to her surprise, she held the punch with her right hand. She then pushed Karin with a force and cast a calm spell on her. "Please, I only cast a calm spell on her. I'm sorry that he can't allow you to enter, but don't worry, that also includes his friends. We can only provide you what happened here and what he did here. But still, it is an honor to meet the Arc Family, even though one of you just straight up punched me."

Sena Arc just hugged Jordis and cried on her robes, "Please..." She begged.

They don't have time to be impressed with the display of magic and just want to see their family member safe. Jordis groaned, "All right." Once they heard it, they had a brief moment of happiness and sighed in relief, "However, you have to explain to His Majesty why are you here and should be prepared for the consequences. What I'm doing is a clear violation of Imperial Military Law. Now, come with me."

Jordis led them to the General Headquarters of the Imperial Army. An Emperor's Shadow agent appeared in front of Jordis, "Don't worry, this is on me." The agent disappeared entirely, which made the Arc Family surprised because of that. They continued and saw that the room has four crystal balls and images are being watched by another dark-skinned general.

"High Chancellor! What's the meaning of this?!" General Morvayn exclaimed.

Jordis raised her hand, "Don't worry it's on me. Their the siblings and parents of His Majesty, including his old headmaster. I mean just look at their outfits, it has the part of the Imperial Seal in them. They urged to show where His Majesty is."

"This is a clear violation of order, High Chancellor!"

"The Emperor might be a hero, defeated Alduin and the Aldmeri Dominion. But General, he is still a human and we are at war. The least that I can do is show them Jaune is safe. We have been at war Morvayn, so please just let this pass." Jordis broke from her professionalism.

There was a long table that has a huge map of Mistral, projected from Glynda's scroll. However, troop movements are tracked by generals reporting to the General Headquarters, with them having blocks, symbolizing soldiers and troop movements. Ozpin observed the plans and he knew what they are up for.

Jordis then grabbed a Crystal Ball and channeled her magicka in it until it showed a figure white gray armor fighting the Dremora with a staff from a distance. "It seems that the First Mistrali Front has encircled the Forces of Mehrunes Dagon and now they're advancing." When the image became clearer, it is revealed that Jaune was the one wearing the grey armor.

"Jaune!" The Arc Family said as they observed Jaune fighting brutally.

Jordis didn't mind them and saw that the Second Mistrali front also did the same. The High Chancellor understood the situation, " _Lydia, the Daedra are encircled, proceed to the next part of the operation._ " She telepathically messaged the guild master.

* * *

Back at Pyrrha's residence, they just watch the war unfold in the balcony. Due to the noise of warfare, they can't sleep, even though that they are far away from the frontlines. The shouts of Jaune and the dragons are heard loud like distant thunders and the occasional vibration of the ground. They tried to watch from the VNN but they are bared due to the sheer battle that is happening. And for their safety, they are covering the news from the lower parts of Mistral.

Ruby shivered in fear as she stared at the battlefield. From the books that she read back at Tamriel, Jaune used the dragons to take warfare to a whole new level. And now she is witnessing the power of the dragons and what their combined Thu'um can do. She hugged Yang from the waist and never let go.

Downstairs Glynda was there, having a talk with Athena Nikos about her daughter's performance in Tamriel and Beacon. However, she also stood as a guard dog for them not to go to the war that is ensuing in front of them.

* * *

Lydia along with the Talos Battalion landed on the ground with the dragon's help. General Belisarius, Do'Hasiq, Councilman Justinian, Serana and Emperor Arc was present there as they waited for her. "Belisarius, what's the situation?" Lydia asked him.

"One hundred thousand soldiers are now clearing up the encircled daedra and Artilleries are pounding daedric positions. We can now proceed to Phase Two of the operation."

"Good." Jaune nodded, "We would now conduct the main thrust of two fronts. After a breach has been made, the honor is yours, Lydia to exploit the breach." He smiled at him.

She nodded stoically. The army then re-organized itself as the two front of First Mistrali and Second Mistrali Front are regrouping. It has only been three hours and they already advanced ten kilometers from their initial position.

Warfare in Tamriel evolved to be fast yet deadly at the same time, that's why the war with the Third Aldmeri Dominion and its Allies only took about two years yet the death toll was millions.

"Artillery!" One commander shouted to the troops and they all raised their hands up the air. A red glow appeared from their hands and second by second the glow became much brighter. "Fire!" The soldiers released the magic that they're holding from their hands and far away they heard the thunderous cracks of explosions.

After the sounds of explosions started to wane, Jaune raised his Staff up high in the air, "Soldiers, _CHARGE! FOR THE EMPIRE!_ "

* * *

Omake: Emperor of Tamriel / Familiar of Zero

* * *

Jaune was on his way to the Lustatorium with his materials. The Elder Scroll of Dragon, together with his test materials, dust that came from Team RWBY and NPR, Daedra Heart, ten grand soul gems, black soul gem shards, and few crimson nirnroots, all in a big basket that he carries using his telekinesis spell. He was humming happily as he was in a good mood.

He proudly wore his Mages Guild robes and Amulet of Kings with the Staff of Magnus on his back. Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Glynda were on his university studying magic and he was happy to share the gift of magic to them. And with him near the completion of an oblivion gate to his homeworld, he was also willing to teach them magic and gave humanity and faunus the advantage and push that they need to gain the offensive in their perpetual war against the Grimm.

Little didn't he know that someone is going to summon him.

* * *

 _Tristain Academy of Magic._

* * *

A certain pinkette was looking to her mirror. She wore a skirt together with a white button-up polo shirt, fixed together by a purple cloak with the Seal of the Five Elements.

She pointed her wand in front of the mirror with a cool and confident atmosphere around here, "Louise Vallière. This is your moment to prove them wrong!" She beamed up but that quickly changed to a frown. "Ugghh, what if I don't summon a familiar?" She doubted herself.

A knock was then heard from the door, "Ms. Vallière! The summoning ceremony would start! Monsieur Colbert calls for you!"

She flinched back as she heard the knock. She then straightened her clothing, put her wand back in the holster, and stood with a fragile confidence, "I-I'm going down!"

* * *

She walked down from her dorms to the open space where they would summon their familiars. Everyone was already summoning theirs. She looked to her right and she saw the blue haired girl, who has roughly the same height as her, Tabitha, reading a book quietly while a blue dragon was snuggling her.

On her right was the flamboyant party boy, Guiche de Gramont, who looked like he summoned a giant mole. Together with him was Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, who summoned a large flame salamander. Her face was showing indifference but inside of her was a brimming sensation of awe mixed with jealousy and sadness.

She was regarded by her peers as "Louise The Zero" despite her name has a connection with the House of Tristain. A noble of birthright yet can't even cast a simple transmutation spell. And all of her spells always end up having an explosion. She was the daughter of Karin the Highwind for Brimir's sake! Yet she is a failure of a mage. Her academics and theory might be excellent, her application, however, is poor.

Kirche looked at her back, and called out to the class, "Professor Colbert! Zero still hasn't summoned hers!" Everyone laughed at her as she seemed that every laugh, her name "Zero" was the ultimate punchline. Nobody expected anything from her.

Louise _straightened_ up and walked like a commander. "Shut it, Zerbst!"

"Quiet!" Professor Colbert, who had a bald hair and eyeglasses, shouted to the class. "Miss Vallière, if you may. Just like we practiced." He smiled at her. Mr. Colbert was one of the professors who tried everything that he could to help Louise. However, even if he tried, his work didn't bear and fruit.

"Professor? Seriously? Like Zero is going to summon anything!" Guiche joked and again the students laughed.

"Make one more noise and I'll give you all a special quiz!" Colbert shouted back and this time, everyone shut their mouths with immediate effect.

Louise just ignored their heckling and went to the summoning circle. She was nervous, shaking inside her mind, but on the outside was a calm and collected plate of steel. There she chanted " _O, great familiar from the heavens that heathens shall fear your light! I! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, summon thee!"_

Everyone snickered when she said those words but when her summoning spell exploded, they all couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter.

Louise panicked as her chance of redeeming what's left of her dignity, literally exploded. However, there is still a small sliver of hope within her, that from the dust that still doesn't settle, her familiar, her mighty godlike familiar, would be revealed.

Once the dust has settled, there at the ground was a blonde man wearing a blue robe with intricate patterns, leather boots and gloves, a large red diamond amulet, and a staff on his back. At the ground were was a basket full of things that this guy probably bought.

Louise, much to her relief, summoned something. But she felt dismayed and more jealous of her peers because it looks like this guy is a merchant. The blonde stood up from the ground and he immediately rushed to the basket, checking its contents. All eyes were locked on this blonde haired guy.

 _"Thank Akatosh."_ The blonde guy breathes out in relief. He then stood up and checked who did that spell as he was livid. He was busy doing something and now somebody dragged him with a teleportation spell. The Archmage of the Arcane University of all sorts?

 _"You..."_ Jaune marched to Louise, but she looked at him like a commoner in their lands, _"Do you have any idea what you just did?!"_ He screamed at her but she didn't understand. Everyone looked at him like he was some sort of a pretender noble, carrying a staff that puts their wand to shame. Murmurs of him declaring that he was a barbarian spread everywhere.

"Mr. Colbert, can I repeat the summoning process?" Louise asked his instructor.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Vallière." Colbert shook his head, "The Summoning Ritual is a sacred thing and doing it again is heresy against the Church."

Jaune then pointed his staff at Colbert who took that as a warning, " _You...wait...what language are you using?_ "

Colbert quickly realized what was the problem. He then casts a translation spell to Jaune. "There, that should do the trick."

Jaune's eyes widened as now he can understand what he is saying, "Wait, okay now I can understand you. You seem to be their instructor. Mr..?"

"I'm Professor Colbert of Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Tristain? Where in Nirn is that?" Jaune asked him but second by second he was losing his patience. He hides his anger but from the tapping of his boot, it was clear that he was hiding his anger and demanded an explanation.

By this, everyone again laughed at what Louise summoned. "He doesn't know where Tristain is? What a barbarian!" One remarked.

Jaune just ignored their sentiments, "Sir, we are in the Kingdom of Tristain. We are north of Gallia and west of Germania. And we are in the Tristain Academy of Magic."

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he tried to comprehend where he is, "I do not know those places that you spouted out. Where I'm from is from Tamriel, and I was currently conducting an experiment." He then turned to Louise who felt his anger. "And someone here is clearly irresponsible enough to use a teleportation spell to teleport me into a foreign land when I am clearly doing something important!"

Louise widened her eyes as she realized something, "Wait...y-you're a mage?! A noble?!"

"I'm not a noble. However, I am a mage. My name is Jaune Arc, the Archmage of the Arcane University." He said proudly to her. "And now, you girl should return me to where I'm from. I'm not going to even bother knowing your name, just return me so we can forget this thing ever even happening." He restrained.

Louise was shocked that she summoned a human that is capable of doing magic. He even declared himself as an Archmage, a title only given to a legend in Tristanian folklore. But, she didn't believe it that he can do magic.

"Mr. Arc, I'm afraid we can't do that. The summoning familiar spell is a sacred ritual and in doing so means that it would be blasphemous against the Pope." Colbert answered for her, "And also, unfortunately, we don't have that kind of spell."

"So...what you are basically saying is...that there is no way I can get back...and you are all taking me as a hostage. Am I correct, Mr. Colbert?"

"Umm..no but-"

"Am I correct?!" Jaune shouted and everyone felt the force of his shout. The ground slightly trembled and they were shocked to feel the power of his shout that even the familiars of the students hid at the backs of their masters.

Colbert gasped at his shout and slightly prepared his wand as he now knew that the Archmage is angry, "Yes, sir but we are not taking you as a hostage. Ms. Vallière here summoned you to become her familiar."

"And from my knowledge, familiars are BOUND to the will of the summoner. Basically, turning ME into a slave." Jaune thought for a moment as he saw Louise slightly trembled but still gathering her resolve. He then casually summoned a Lightning Atronach from Oblivion.

That amazed and even shocked the students that someone just casually did what they did and it looks like he wasn't even trying. The fact that this guy summoned something that has the element of "Lightning", the fact that in their magic, only advanced or square type mages can only do that is just amazing and terrifying to them.

The rocks that float from the air and the blue glow of lightning with dust and rocks flying over the summon caught their eye. Clearly, Louise summoned a mage and a powerful one at that.

"Do you see sentience? No. Because that Atronach is bound to my will and will follow my every command. So, you are willing to do this to me?" He seethed to them in disgust. "I hope you have a better explanation for this kind of transgression, Ms. Vallière, and Mr. Colbert. Now, explain."

"S-sir, we are just doing an activity to the students, that being the Annual Familiar Summoning Ceremony for the second years. I apologize to my student's behalf that she summoned you, however, we have no spell available for you to go back to your world. And the familiars summoned by students have sentience-"

"By which the sentience is only limited to the summoner." Jaune finished for him. "So, let me guess. You're going to do something to bind me to her will? A rune or a stone, perhaps?"

"Y-yes." Louise shakily said but still gathered her resolve, "And would you listen for once! We are not going to bind you into a slave, you are just my familiar!"

Jaune thought for a moment then smirked, "So, you want me to be your familiar? Then show me your magical prowess, prove yourself worthy! Show me a spell that would impress even Neloth!"

However, instead of encouragement, he saw that Louise shook her head and is slightly shaking. "I-I can't."

"You can't? Everyone can learn magic!" He declared, shocking the student populace, "So show me."

"I can't!" She shouted, "This is the only spell that I have done correctly! Even if it is, it even ended up in an explosion!"

Jaune instead of being angry softened his expression. He saw a little bit of Weiss in her, always stuck up and acting like a noble while on the inside was a girl whose burden of family legacy turned her into a stoic machine, making it up to their family name.

"So you want to learn Magic?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Maybe the way they thought you magic was inconsistent and you need another way of Magic. Then I will not become your familiar, but your instructor while I'm here in Tristain. I will teach you and one day I hope you surpass me. Care for a little demonstration?" He smirked.

She nodded. "Hold my staff." She then reached his staff and once grasping it, she felt unimaginable amount of power.

He then clasped his hands together and floated in the air. The students simply scoffed at this mage declaring that anyone can learn magic, and if that levitation spell is "the demonstration" then they're not impressed. However, Jaune landed back on the ground and aimed his head up high in the sky.

He pointed both of his hands and joined them together until a stream of concentrated lightning appeared from his hands. Their jaws were on the ground as they see this person, without a wand, cast a Square-Mage Spell or no, not even a Square Rank Mage can't cast something like that!. It even looks like the spell was very powerful!

Jaune then stopped the magicka from pouring out, "That is a Master Level Destruction Spell. So, if you are willing to exchange...my enslavement...to train you in the ways of magic in a proper manner. If you are willing to, I will train you. How's that sound?" He smirked.

Louise who hadn't done a single spell correctly, was being offered magic that she can do! She hesitated but still, "Uhhhh...I...I still have to think about it."

"Fair enough." He then grabbed his staff and grabbed his big basket with telekinesis. "If you all don't mind I have to test my research, to open an Oblivion Gate back to Tamriel."

"But what about my training?" She asked him.

"Frey not. When I open the Oblivion Gate, it would be open until eternity. But still I have to reverse alchemy the formula for the Oblivion Gate not to open on Remnant, but to Tamriel. I expect you Mr. Colbert and Ms. Vallière to pay for the expenses of my stay here since you two are responsible for me being here. I still have time, however, I need to get back to Tamriel, my way."

* * *

...and done! I'm sorry guys that the Oblivion Gate to Another Remnant: RWBY Volume 3 Finale hasn't still been published. But still I have plans to finish that Omake. Still though I am interested in a prospect where Louise summons Jaune Arc as the Dragonborn. There are a lot of stories about that in the Familiar of Zero Crossover section and I just gave it my twist. And I had a lot of fun writing it.

The main story this time would also be cut into chapters, next being the conclusion of Operation Bagration and what Mehrunes Dagon's next move would be. I hope this chapter was enough since I can't write in a long time due to university. Maybe two-three weeks, I don't know but I may release a chapter between the weeks, but again, after those weeks only, then I can start writing a chapter.

Again, I apologize if the main story is quite short. I hope the Omake can suffice and to non-Familiar of Zero fans, well I deeply apologize for this chapter being short.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: To Oblivion Part 2

* * *

Back at the General Military Headquarters, The Arc Family saw their son and brother, Jaune, leading the charge. The contorted face filled with calm rage were printed on their heads. They shivered as they saw the once innocent Jaune, now turned into a brutal warrior charging to a war.

So does his cavalries who screamed on top of their lungs "Long Live the Emperor!", targeting vulnerable daedric positions. The shouts of dragons that decimated the lesser Daedra and smashing dremoras. But with the mixture of the whistle of magic comes the screams of Imperial Soldiers dying.

Finally, the Imperial Dragoons stormed in, the thundering stomp of hooves that the cavalry made and their lightning fast movements made a devastating effect, even to the dremora. They tried to form square formations to counter the cavalry but they were too late and their lines were smashed, crushing any resistance for an advance and cutting down any dremoras and lesser daedra.

The Arc Family only had shock on their faces and held their breath as they watch this kind of massive warfare unfold to their very eyes.

* * *

The single thrust of the army proved to be effective as they smashed through daedric defenses. The cavalry exploited any breaches that are made, thus making the advance faster. And from the outside, it almost looks like that the Imperial Army is overpowering the Daedric Hordes. However, in reality, the fighting was fierce.

Many casualties and deaths are dealt by the Daedra, further decreasing the number of the army. It was the tactics used by the Imperial Army that made the difference and exploited the weakness of the Daedra. The army used smaller and mobile units to induce fast and a lightning type of warfare, decimating any forms of resistance before they even happen.

The combined force of Serana, Lydia and Jaune proved to be deadly to the Daedra. Jaune constantly used his Unrelenting Force shout to make an exploit on skirmishes while Serana and Lydia move in for the kill. And since it's night, Serana used her vampiric gifts to its fullest and deadliest potential. She moved faster, her strikes much stronger, and her lust for Daedric blood unshed.

She was almost unseen, yet her blood magic and Gargoyles tore the Daedra to shreds, even the Dremoras felt intimidated to her due to her unrelenting brutality. She smashed their heads by using the Mace of Molag Bal, the Dremoras fly everywhere as they kept being flung out by Serana.

Lydia used her stature and her superior training in combat to fight and commanded the Talos Battalion to strike any vulnerable daedric positions. Instead of her standard sword and shield. She used the Bloodskaal Blade Jaune gave to her. Using the arcs of red energy to cut down lesser daedra that are getting into the flanks of the Batallion.

Jaune kept decimating every dremora that he faced using the Slow Time shout and Elemental Fury. His use of the Auriel's Shield and Miraak's Sword was the same during the Second Great War but with faster damage per second that he is dealing and the Whirlwind Sprint. He almost moves lightning fast that he is just unseen and all that the soldiers are seeing were dremoras falling one by one.

He also never shied away from using his Unrelenting Force shout and more shouts that can cause instant devastation to daedric forces.

"Mages! Lightning Storm!" He flew himself up in the air along with mages from the Imperial Army. They saw that the Daedra are amassing a counterattack. He charged up his magicka and when he released it, a beam of concentrated lightning cracked out of his hands and poured it to the incoming Daedric counteroffensive. The mages used magical scrolls to cast the same spell, as they all concentrated their fire to the counterattack.

The Talos Battalion were fighting alongside them, using their shock tactics and moving fast in the terrain. They also gave a boost of morale to the Imperial Soldiers, as if the Emperor wasn't enough. "FLECHETTES!" The Emperor screamed.

From above, the dragons heard their call. On their back were mounted flecheteers and bombers, ready to cause havoc and the dragons flew behind enemy lines. Once they got into enemy territory, the flecheteers dropped flechettes and bombers dropped small vials of concentrated lightning magic and let them fall to the ground.

Due to the momentum of gravity, the flechettes moved like speeding bullets, making it even enough to kill an unhelmeted dremora and most shock daedras. The bombs were there to deplete their magicka further and made it easier for advancement, due to less resistance.

Together they all form a deadly force, pushing the daedra back and the Imperial Army forward to Kuroyuri. However, it was already approaching daybreak and the Army advanced nine kilometers towards Kuroyuri in just a single night. They can already see the trees that surround it and the large Oblivion Gate that dwarf the city due to its sheer size. The gate had two more gates inside of it which means that this isn't an ordinary Oblivion Gate and it was a Great Oblivion Gate.

They already saw that the Daedra were retreating to the gate, and Jaune knew it was a bait. But they need someone to close the gate. Sending Army troops inside would further increase the death toll and the Emperor doesn't want that.

Jaune turned to her, "Serana, come with me, we'll go to the Deadlands." Serana quickly nodded, "The Army would stay here and resist any Daedra that is going to come out from that gate! Am I understood?"

Every soldier heard the Emperor's command and all of them followed. However, someone opposed the command, his staff.

General Lydia immediately approached the Emperor, "Your Majesty, with all due respect, but your order is just...insane! The Empire needs you, Your Majesty! The Talos Batallion can handle it!"

"General. No one here in the army has gone to a realm in Oblivion. Only me and Serana were the ones who have handled the insanity that is a Plane of Oblivion. The Army would stay here, THAT is an order. I expect you General Lydia of all people to maintain discipline. And I won't tolerate any disobedience on my command." Jaune said calmly as he walked towards Kuroyuri together with Serana.

Lydia hung her head as she couldn't do anything. Jaune is the Emperor and the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Army. The only thing she could do now is, "The Army is to garrison here and surround Kuroyuri. Glory to the Empire! Hail Emperor Arc!"

Jaune then looked back to his army and then looked ahead to Kuroyuri while the Imperial Army cheered for him and the Dragons shouted in his name.

* * *

 _Kuroyuri_

* * *

Jaune and Serana looked at the abandoned city and saw that, again, it was destroyed. However, there were no traces of blood, nor corpses lingering in the streets, just pure destruction. Paved roads were cratered with magical attacks, buildings, not one standing but a pile of rubble, it was a familiar yet haunting atmosphere.

This city was abandoned due to Grimm, Jaune can conclude that, but the destruction of the city with the Daedra made it even more unwelcoming. When they head to the roads, they saw a large spear together with a skull impaled into it. The skull had two giant horns, with red colored patterns to the horns and lower eyes. It had jagged teeth yet it lacked a jaw.

"The Daedra must've done this to warn those who go to that Plane." Serana pointed out.

Jaune shook his head, "Maybe. But I think this is an example of Grimm, and I don't even know what type of Grimm is this. But this means that even the Grimm is no match for Mehrunes Dagon's forces, no matter how overwhelmingly powerful they may be."

"So, a Grimm, huh?" Serana crossed her arms as she observed the makeshift monument of the Daedra. She then turned to Jaune, "Jaune, is this our "Remnant Adventure" now?" She smirked.

Jaune for the first time in several hours smiled. That's one of the aspects he liked Serana, it's that she always can make him smile, "I believe it is, yeah. But it would be cut short since we're going to Deadlands anyway."

"Did you just commanded the Army to stop so that the two of us can get our adventure?" Serana asked him but he shook his head in return.

"The Army can be formidable against the forces of Mehrunes Dagon, I can attest to that. However, they are not prepared for what's inside. You and I can take the Sigil Stone and close the Oblivion Gate."

Serana chuckled, "Understood."

They walked ahead to the gigantic Oblivion Gate and walked to the plane of existence, both had experience with.

* * *

 _The Deadlands, Plane of Mehrunes Dagon_

* * *

The Deadlands. A Daedric Realm once explored by the Hero of Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis. With gigantic towers of sanguine colored spikes, seas and rivers of searing lava, small stone obelisks with glowing etched Daedric letters, the sky with its never-ending storms of burning red. For short, it was just inhospitable for any living mortal, just like any other Planes of Existence.

It was a wasteland of fire and brimstone. A grand palace of pain, torture, and anguish to those who seek to enter. And the two are in for an adventure.

When Jaune and Serana entered the Plane, they already wanted to leave. Every plane has a specific atmosphere or trait that influences a mortal or those foreign to the plane. For the Soul Cairn, it was desolation and lifelessness. For Apocrypha, it was the pursuit of forbidden knowledge. For the Deadlands, it was ambition, in the most uncomfortable way. The ambition to further conquer the realm, seek what is inside, and die in the hands of the ruling daedric prince.

The two know of this and Serana just realized why Jaune doesn't really want the Army in here. Because The Deadlands is Mehrunes Dagon himself and can influence those who are unprepared, even with the Emperor's Voice. Only those who had an experience in a Daedric Realm and survived the ordeal can resist the atmosphere that lingered everywhere.

They expected a heavy resistance within the realm, yet none showed up. It was like their arrival was already prepared. The two wasted no time and walked towards the largest tower that they saw from their eyes. The two were quiet, watching each other's backs and listening to any unnatural sound that is lurking from everywhere.

It was quiet, eerily quiet. Jaune then heard footsteps from his right and saw that it was a Daedric Unit that is going to ambush them. The two then spotted units all around them. It was a full-blown ambush.

Serana and Jaune slowed time around them and began their attack. Serana focussed on the left while Jaune on the right.

The Daughter of Coldharbour didn't waste time to let the enemy attack them first. She instantly teleported using her bat form and conjured three gargoyles to aid her in battle. She hit each head of every dremora that she can see within her eyes, not letting any survive from her constant flurry of attacks. She constantly casts Thunderbolt to her advantage and quickly, Daedric forces dwindled.

The Emperor also didn't wait to relent and attacked head-on. He instantly used his Thu'um and didn't even felt the need to draw his weapon, immediately decimating the Daedric ambush force. He then saw incoming hordes of Xivilai heading their way. "Serana, stop them!"

Serana immediately knows what she had to do and used her blood magic to stop the each and every Xivilai. Jaune then got his queue. He gathered his Thu'um from his soul, shouted, " _**FUS - RO - DAH !**_ " The Xivilais were immediately repulsed and destroyed.

"So it was an ambush," Serana commented as she holstered her mace.

"There may be more as we get to the tower. I know Mehrunes Dagon would stop us from removing the Sigil Stone from there but," Jaune quickly re-equipped his Auriel's Shield, "We still need to be prepared to what's ahead of us."

"I know, I know," Serana said as she walked pass Jaune and he followed.

* * *

Back at the General Headquarters, they all witnessed the final phase, going to the Oblivion Gate. Jordis knows that Serana and Jaune are the only ones who had survived in a Daedric Realm and thus are the best people to finish this operation. She hated to admit it, but it is they are the right people for the job. The original plan was to have the Talos Batallion go there and finish it, but even the Emperor wouldn't risk their lives.

Once the two entered the realm, they saw the nightmarish world of the Deadlands. Jordis and General Morvayn were a bit unnerved by the appearance of the realm. It was just as described as what the two generals have read, but seeing it for real, it was more hellish than they have thought.

Ozpin and the Arc Family, however, was shocked that such a world can even exist. Some hunters have gone to the Grimmlands, Ozpin knew it was a realm full of black pools of liquid, with spikes of dark crystals and where the Sun doesn't even shine. However, the Deadlands takes the cake in the terrifying factor. Salem's Realm was to symbolize her oncoming plans to wipe out humanity. The Deadlands just symbolizes that if the Daedric Invasion were to succeed, wiping out humanity wasn't on the agenda of Mehrunes Dagon, but to enslave them and make them suffer until the end of time.

"Get my son out of there!" Angela Arc cried, "My son has no place in that world!"

"The Emperor ordered the Imperial Army that it would stay in the outskirts of Kuroyuri. We would follow his orders." Jordis calmly answered.

"Are you insane?!" Elizabeth shouted at the High Chancellor, "My brother is in a world that looks literally like hell! And you won't do anything?! Are you mad?!"

Artoria couldn't hold it any longer and pointed her sword at Jordis. However, as soon as she pointed the sword at the High Chancellor, two indistinguishable individuals in black robes suddenly appeared in the room and pointed an ebony dagger at her throat.

Jordis just sighed in frustration, " _Shadow agents, these people are friendly. This is just a reaction that because of His Highness' decision. So I ask you both to stand down."_ She telepathically messaged the two Emperor's Shadow agents.

Artoria quickly knew that her temper got the better of her and slowly back down and sheathed her sword. The Emperor's Shadow agents soon disappeared. "I know that you are all angry that I'm not sending troops to help him. However, Serana and His Majesty are the only ones who went into other Daedric Realms and know how to survive one. And these are His Majesty's orders, even if you all threaten to kill me here, I wouldn't order any of the Imperial Forces to go to the Deadlands as it is against His Majesty's orders."

Morvayn really was angry and tried to control his temper, but the Dunmer couldn't keep it, "Even if you are his family, any more threats or provocations and I will force to order troops to escort you all out." General Morvayn spoke up, "You are all here to see His Majesty safe and not to command the Imperial Army, that's all! Now, if we can go back to the matter at hand and stop this bickering then I am glad to do so."

Sapphire cried as she was just scolded by a guy she didn't know. With the whole Arc Family looking at General Morvayn with disdain. The General was about to speak up again but Jordis just tapped his shoulder, " _We should just observe the operation._ " She telepathized to Morvayn.

The dunmer general huffed and turned his head to the crystal ball, returning to observe the operation.

Ozpin kept quiet and just observed everything. From the years he has existed in Remnant, he can read a person like an open book. Jordis is like a parallel to Ironwood but he knew Jordis was more sympathetic compared to the Headmaster of Atlas Academy. Morvayn, though, he can see a trained military person who is brought to war and had a more hardened personality than Ironwood, following orders to the letter and not breaking military command.

It may be hard to convince and it might be opportunistic, even to Ozpin, but he is already planning what to do post-war. How to gain Jaune's favor and use him to drive the Grimm back.

* * *

Jaune and Serana saw that the tower holding the Sigil Stone was on another island. The tower was like a medieval castle, except that it is made to look like it belonged to this realm. There was a large open gate, full of Daedric troops, guarding the entrance to the tower and by the diameter of the tower and size, it looks like it is a giant keep.

They cannot cross by foot as the rivers of lava stands in their way. The only way that they can get to the tower is to fly there themselves. The two faced each other and nodded, knowing what they are going to do. Serana contorted her back and wings sprouted out of it, "It's been a long time since I've used my wings." She smiled deviously as her fangs brew a bit longer.

"I might as well summon him," Jaune gathered his Thu'um and shouted, _" **DUR - NEH - VIIR !** "_

Purple flames sprouted from the ground and the flames turned into decaying flesh, revealing the mighty Durnehviir. "Ahhh _Qahnaarin!_ It's been a long time."

"Indeed it is, old friend." Jaune nodded.

Durnehviir then felt the air around him, "I don't feel the air of Tamriel, _Qahnahriin._ I feel that this is another Daedric Realm. And by your armor, you are in battle, is it not?"

"It is, old friend. I declared war on Mehrunes Dagon and I summoned you here at his realm."

The undead dragon then laughed, "You never fail to entertain me, _Qahnahriin._ Before it was a war with the _Fahliil,_ now it's against a _Deyra Kulaan._ I would be glad to aid you again, _Qahnaarin._ Just like old times." The dragon flew to the skies of the Deadlands, "Command me, and I will follow!"

"Durnehviir! Strike those hordes of Daedra with your Thu'um with all your might!" Jaune shouted with his Thu'um infused. Thus this signaled that they are going for an attack. Durnehviir obliged and summoned an army of undead Wrathmen from the Soul Cairn. Serana's speed further increased with her wings and instead of going for melee, she flew to the sky and rained down thunderbolt to each Dremora.

Immediately, the gates closed, making it a siege. However, Durnehviir just used his Unrelenting Force shout to smash the gates open, and Wrathmen poured in. However, the Wrathmen are fairly weak compared to Dremoras and soon Wrathmen numbers dwindled. Seeing this, Durnehviir summoned more and used his Drain Vitality shout to the Dremoras, making them now much weaker targets and they were soon finished off by the Wrathmen.

Jaune did the same as Serana and floated above the air. However, he alternated between using Destruction and his Staff of Magnus, but most of the time, he siphoned magicka from the Dremoras and he returned with a lightning storm which decimated most of the defenders of the castle. Durnehviir then used his Unrelenting Force shout to destroy the locked front door of the keep.

The only Daedra that were left are inside the castle and on the walls, still defending their position. The Dremoras and Xivilais that were left cast spells to the Wrathmen but their numbers were overwhelmed by the constant summoning of Durnehviir. The Daedra were assuming that Jaune would enter via the front door, as they have prepared traps inside, welcoming the soul of Jaune to the marble jaws of Oblivion.

But The Emperor, knowing that the Sigil Stone is at the top of the tower and by the accounts of Savlian Matius, the top floor was open to air. With his flight, he can just simply fly to the top of the tower and grab the Sigil Stone. Their time in the Deadlands might be short compared to how much time they spent on the Soul Cairn and Jaune spent on Apocrypha, but it's always the atmosphere that he hates in visiting these realms and just wants to get out of the place.

Jaune telepathized Serana to go to the top of the tower while Jaune left Durnehviir there to drive back any Daedric counterattacks. "Serana! There!" He shouted to her. The Sigil Stone was suspended in the air but it wasn't just a Sigil Stone, it was a Great Sigil Stone. It is a device that anchors the Deadlands to Remnant and removing it would destroy the Oblivion Gate and teleport those who went inside back to the realm where they originally came from. However, this only applies to the mortals who went in.

The two landed on the top of the tower, where they were met with heavy resistance. Even though that most defenses are concentrated on the lower floors of the tower, the higher floors are also defended. Seeing that ranged combat is almost impractical in this scenario, Jaune unsheathed his Miraak's Sword and together with his shield, waited for the Dremoras to attack. Serana, however, went on the offensive head-on, smashing any Dremora that she can lay her eyes upon.

Jaune and Serana alternated, attack defend attack defend defend attack attack. This made their combat much more unpredictable with Serana retreating every attack that she made and any counter would land on Auriel's Shield, stacking up strength inside. When the shield already had enough strength, Jaune shouted, "Serana, get back!"

She did what she was told, and Jaune bashed the shield to the nearest Dremora in-front of him. The force of the shield was expunged to each Dremora until the energy went out to the wall, destroying it. Jaune wasn't done yet though, he then finished with the shout, _" **FUS - RO - DAH !**_ _"_. The wall behind the horde of Dremoras collapse, taking the roof with them. Serana simply used her more powerful version of Telekinesis to float any oncoming debris to them, thankfully none ever struck them.

The two paths to the lower levels are now blocked, the Great Sigil Stone is now free for the taking. At the gates, Durnehviir's time in this realm is up and he disintegrated back to the Soul Cairn. Serana and Jaune walked to it and they felt the power that the stone held. "Time to end this," Jaune stated as he took the Sigil Stone.

Suddenly, the beam from the stone reached the sky and flames appeared everywhere. "Serana!" Jaune covered Serana with his body as he knew she is weak against fire. Until the fire engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Back at Kuroyuri, Lydia is inspecting the Oblivion Gate with her telescope, mounted to a soldier's shoulder. "C'mon Jaune..." She grunted. The soldiers and her fellow Generals saw that Lydia had become quite impatient for a while. They were gone for four hours now and still, there wasn't any update from General Headquarters about the condition of the Emperor.

Suddenly, she saw the Oblivion Gate explode. The area where the Oblivion Gate was is covered in dust and smoke, making it extremely difficult to see. There was a deafening silence after that explosion. If the Emperor doesn't appear from the smoke, it only means one thing. Lydia put those thoughts out from her head and silently hoped that Serana and Jaune would appear from the smoke. "Please, anything! The Nine! Save them!" She mumbled nervously.

When the dust cleared, it revealed the Emperor hugging pinning his personal bodyguard to the ground. When Jaune opened his eyes, he stood up from Serana and saw that familiar buildings from hours earlier. "Serana...we...did it...we won...We won!" He laughed and smiled.

Serana did so too, "I really cannot believe we actually did that. Another Daedric Realm. Another adventure."

Jaune immediately hugged Serana tightly and she hugged in return. The couple then heard the cheers of the soldiers from the outskirts of Kuroyuri, they are in joy in that the Emperor is still alive, but they maintained his order not to enter the city. Jaune then held Serana's hands gently, "Let's go." He smiled to her warmly which made her blush and the two walked to the Imperial Army.

* * *

Back at the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon raged as his initial invasion failed. The Dragonborn Emperor is a new threat to his plans but he still has free access to Remnant. He dreamed of destroying almost everything that he saw that isn't the Deadlands, back when Mehrunes' Razor and the Leaper Demon King merged into one. That one being Mehrunes Dagon.

Cursed by Alduin from Kalpas before, he was turned into a more powerful Daedric Prince by a former Magna-Ge named Meridia. Thus overthrowing Molag Bal, in his domination of Lyg. Evil? It might just be a matter of perspective. Since he wasn't always the Daedric Prince of Destruction and Ambition. He was the Prince of "Hope". Hope that one day, everything would change, even if it would be for good or for bad. He is stuck in this curse, to change everything that he sees fit.

He will change everything until there is nothing left to be changed but the timeline itself, for the next Kalpa to take its place. But he never wants to repeat the Kalpa again. The Daedric Prince gives credit to the Dragonborn Emperor that he is already near to achieving CHIM, the only thing left was to observe the Tower without Zero-Summing.

But this is also his chance to not experience the same thing over and over again, the extremely painful razoring of his being, his defeat from Martin Septim, and the destruction of Nirn by the Numidium, with his ambition all but gone and destroyed. To mortals, Time may be long, but to them, the Daedric Princes, time is another thing to comprehend that a mortal might take even a lifetime to understand what time is to the Daedric Princes.

This is a new Kalpa and no longer does the Kalpa would repeat as Jaune was now put into the picture of the history of Nirn, so does his ambition and nature would continue.

So he decided to do something new, he plans to change Remnant into another Deadlands to become his personal plane, and soon Tamriel would be his. Everything must change. Not just Tamriel, but Remnant and finally Nirn. Without the barrier of the Aedra, he is already free at his options to conquer Remnant. Stuck in this curse of change, he might as well enjoy the hell out of it. He laughed loudly in his palace of pain as soon, he would like to have a battle with the Dragonborn.

He saw Solitas and Sanus as those two are quite vulnerable. This dark creatures that stood in his way of change shall be swiftly crushed by his forces and his only worthy opponent in this global conflict is the Dragonborn Emperor. Now, he is planning his new invasion force before the Dragonborn can even light the Dragonfires. Remnant would be his new Deadlands.

* * *

 _ **Omake: Emperor of Tamriel x RWBY Volume 3 Finale: Part 3**_

* * *

The staff of the Arcane University helped the populace of Vale as daybreak approached. Every mage helped those who are wounded and people are shocked that there are these people who can have abilities. To the shock of the populace of Vale, dragons appeared from the portal. Real life Dragons! They thought that this was an invasion, however, the dragons only carried supplies from their backs to help them.

The dragons brought food, clothes, and makeshift camps for the populace while the Imperial Legions or Army entered the city to help them. Mages from the University and with the help of the Imperial Army constructed large stairs from the CCT Tower down to the ground so manpower could easily be maneuvered.

General Lydia and High Chancellor Jordis oversee the operation of helping the Valean populace, which now would be integrated to the Empire of Tamriel. No government was able to protect them, and the Atlesian Army failed them. However, the Empire with its vast resources can help Vale reconstruct into a new city of prosperity and opportunity. An "Annexation of Vale" Bill is now being organized by Jordis to propose it to the Elder Council.

The Emperor, however, was busy on another matter.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy Ruins_

* * *

The Emperor, together with his younger counterpart, two Pyrrhas, and the whole team of NPR, RWBY, CFVY and Professor Goodwitch, landed on the now destroyed courtyards of Beacon Academy. Team RWBY, CFVY, and Glynda were shocked that they met a different Jaune and Pyrrha from what they knew. The younger Jaune was just like the Jaune from seven months ago. Pyrrha was also the same Pyrrha from a month ago until The Emperor introduced her to new techniques of fighting.

When they landed and saw Beacon, it was all heartwrenching to them. Especially that this was the place when they all met. Velvet and Ruby couldn't help but tear up, while Coco and Yang comforted them.

The Older Jaune dreamed of coming back to visit Beacon one day. The school that thought him survival techniques that he needed for his adventures in Skyrim. But now, it is destroyed. A different Beacon yes, but it all seems so real, it might as well have been an illusion. But it wasn't.

The group walked quietly to the destroyed courtyard where students are nowhere to be found. Traces of blood was everywhere, shells of dust ammunition scattered all across the courtyard. They all can picture what happened here, and tears were shed as they imagined it. Glynda wasn't also doing that good. This was her home for almost half of her life and seeing it destroyed really is heartbreaking that she also couldn't help but shed tears.

"Rubes." Jaune smiled sadly as he observed the courtyard. "Do you still remember? It was here when we first met."

"Yeah, and I also met Weiss too." Ruby who had her hood on stood beside the Emperor.

The Emperor chuckled, "Yeah, that fire dust did make a crater out of your face, Crater Face!"

"Hey!" Ruby pouted, "I was just sneezing and Weiss just puts her dust in an unsecured bottle." She claimed, crossing her arms together.

"For your information, Ruby. Dust is volatile! Did you ever forget it since we are taking our magical lessons?" Weiss reprimanded to her.

"There's no more point in arguing about this." Blake interjected, "What was our home is just...gone..."

"This isn't ours, Blake." The Emperor answered, "This is another Remnant, but this might reflect what might actually happen in the future. What might happen to Beacon of our Remnant. This wasn't my intention but we have to prevent this thing from happening. C'mon, let's explore the ruins."

They walked towards the empty academy. Flames were already put out but rubble was everywhere, making it hard to traverse the ruins. Glynda just used her semblance to make traversing easier. The deeper they went to the ruins, the harder it is to hold back the tears of sadness and nostalgia to everyone involved. The Older Jaune just breathe deeply and kept his gaze straight, never letting a single tear fall from his eyes.

They then got to the Cafeteria, which was almost unrecognizable. Tables either ruined or scattered with vending machines destroyed entirely. The sun was shining through the roof and that is their only source of light. The Older Jaune then saw something far away, he walked towards it and was shocked to see a severed arm.

"By the Nine..." But it wasn't just a severed arm, it was Yang's arm. Around the arm was a pool of blood, and still, a part of Ember Celica was equipped on the arm. From Jaune's experience from the Second Great War, the arm already is on rigor mortis and cannot be re-attached back, even through magickal means.

The others walked to him and they gasped as they saw the severed arm. When Yang saw this, she recognized that it was her arm. Her heart clenched and immediately, she activated her semblance, "WHO DID THIS?! I WILL KILL THEM!" She roared and raged.

Seeing that, Jaune quickly cast Calm on her, "Yang, calm down! Whoever did this, isn't here. So save your strength."

Yang calmed down, but still, she was clearly angry as her blood red eyes never went away, "Promise me this, Jaune. That if we find whoever did this, you would not do anything. I'm going to solo uppercut whoever cut my arm."

They then continued their journey to the inner depths of the ruins, however, Jaune got a message, " _Your Highness, A man named General Ironwood and another Glynda Goodwitch wish to have an audience with you._ " Jordis contacted her.

 _"Alright, I will be there."_ Jaune telepathized back. He then turned to the group, "I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. Jordis contacted me and told me that General Ironwood and another Professor Goodwitch requests to see me." When the group heard of that, the other Jaune and Pyrhha got notably angry as the Emperor told their names, while Glynda was really surprised to hear another her.

The other Jaune came to him, "Then, we'll come with you. There's something that I haven't settled with that General." The others were surprised by the harsh tone that the younger Jaune addressed to the General. They then all walked to the courtyard where Odahviing was waiting for them.

* * *

 _Vale Residential Area Ruins: General Headquarters of the Imperial Army_

* * *

General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch sat on a chair provided to them by Jordis. What happened last night was a disaster to Vale and a huge blow to the prestige of the Atlesian Military. Not only was the power of the Fall Maiden, stolen by the one who calls herself "Cinder Fall", but Beacon Academy was destroyed, the entire city was almost annihilated from the face of Remnant, and the Vytal Festival a monumental disaster to everyone.

However, something surreal happened on that fateful night. A large portal opened from the top of the CCT and they couldn't see who appeared but according to what Ruby said, it was Jaune Arc, a different version of him. This Jaune Arc can cast spells from his hands, make his shouts come to life, and summon a dragon out of nothingness.

The sky turned to the Grimm and smite them with undeniable cruelty as they had done to the populace of Vale. The mighty Grimm Dragon was killed by a more powerful dragon without making it look like the other dragon took an effort. What shocked them was that the Grimm Dragon didn't die fading away, it died by exploding into light by an arrow from the other Jaune Arc.

They haven't met him, but they heard his speech. But it sounded too good to be true, it sounded too altruistic. But soon their doubts were shattered when people who call themselves "Mages" entered the city and helped the populace with their healing spells that amazed everyone. The Imperial Army also entered with them being fully covered in steel plates.

However, what everyone was talking about and was shocked about were the dragons. They expected that the dragons were evil, yet now they are helping the populace by providing supplies from Tamriel to Vale. They thought that everything that they are seeing right now is a fantasy, a fictional tale from a distant past. Yet now, it is right in front of them, presented as a gesture of selflessness of the Empire.

"Presenting, His Majesty The Emperor of Tamriel, Emperor Arc! High Chancellor of the Elder Council, Councilman Jordis! Guild Master of the Fighter Guild of Tamriel and the General of the Imperial Forces of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, General Lydia!" A soldier announced inside.

The Emperor entered together with High Chancellor Jordis and General Lydia and they all sat on the other side of the table. The two were shocked to see that the scraggly boy that was Pyrrha Nikos' partner was a full-fledged adult, carrying himself with pride and intimidation that one cannot just associate to the name "Jaune Arc".

"General Ironwood, Professor," The Emperor nodded to the two, while they nodded in return, "You have requested my audience. So here I am, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" He smiled while he sat comfortably on the seat provided to him.

"Mr. Arc." Glynda said nervously, "You really are an adult and an Emperor." She gasped. Jaune simply nodded to that response and he turned his head to the General.

"Mr. Arc, we are glad that you are helping Vale with your resources, but I must tell you that you have to pull your forces out of Vale." The General began his argument.

Jaune simply raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, "Because?"

"Because it would mean an Act of War. The Valean Council might be gone but the Atlesian Council would re-install the Council providing peace and stability to the Kingdom. So I must insist, Emperor Arc, you must withdraw." The General pressed.

"General Ironwood, you must understand that your military is almost none existent." Jaune waved his hand, "When I entered this Remnant, I even saw your forces attacking civilians."

"That is created by a computer virus!"

"Then my point stands. You lack security and manpower to even defend these people here. General, can you tell me honestly how many troops you have left that have been garrisoned here in Vale?"

General Ironwood paused for a minute then sighed, "He only have two thousand men left."

"General Lydia, can you tell me how many troops have we deployed from the Cyrodiil Garrison? Excluding personnel from the Arcane University." Jaune turned to her.

"Your Majesty, we have one hundred thousand troops deployed to defend and aid Vale. We also have ten dragons from the Air Force helping with the supplies and defending the Valean Airspace from Grimm." General Lydia reported to Jaune, viewing it from her clipboard.

Jaune then turned to Ironwood, "Exactly. This isn't an Act of War, General. This is to help my home, or what it was. My army is here to help the Valean people as they have lost all hope and they need all the help that they can get. And why are we arguing with this? Isn't our purpose now is to help each other and rebuild? General, I don't really see the point in this meeting." He shook his head.

The two were surprised by the maturity of this Jaune Arc. They thought that he was going to rail and scream at them, saying to them that his forces are here to say and the Atlesian Council can go suck it up themselves. But what they were presented as a mature, level-headed Jaune Arc.

General Ironwood nodded, "Yes, that might be the best course of action for now."

"Good. I may remind you General, that your forces can stay here. However, my forces would handle all the fighting that would ensue at any time since what's left of your regiments needs rest." Jaune smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness, Emperor Arc." Glynda said to him, "By the way, have you encountered or have heard the name "Cinder Fall"?"

"Cinder Fall? Jordis, what's the situation with Ms. Fall?" He asked.

"Cinder Fall is being transferred to Vvardenfell as we speak in the Red Mountain Prison. She is to be tried and executed next week to the charges of "Attacking the Emperor" and "Threatening the Peace of Tamriel"." Jordis answered.

"May we see her? We need to ask her questions regarding something." Glynda asked him.

"Yes, you can. But it has to be on Tamriel." Jaune answered and the two nodded in agreement. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, there isn't." Glynda shook her head.

"Then there isn't anything to discuss anymore." Jaune stood up along with Lydia and Jordis and left the camp, leaving General Ironwood and Glynda to just sit there and reflect everything that transpired.

NEXT: **Emperor of Tamriel x RWBY Volume 3 Finale: Part 4**

* * *

...and done! Whoah, almost twenty-two days without an update to this story. To be honest, I had writers block regarding this story so I updated Archmage Of Zero first. But then I had ideas and WA-LA~! another chapter has been made. I've gotten interested in Elder Scrolls lore regarding Morrowind since the lore regarding Dagoth Ur, the ALMSIVI or the Tribunal and how Vivec is overall important in C0DA is quite interesting and intriguing. You can all particularly blame it on Dagothwave, pretty good stuff!

Also, the delay is due to university work coming up to me. Which is stressful enough. But I tried my best on coming up a new chapter in my free time. Though again, chapters in this story might be released two to three weeks since university. Also, the Omake on the RWBY Volume 3 Finale would continue and would not end in part 3 since there are still many loose ends needed to be tied and finished.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Victories and Tears

* * *

Back in the General Headquarters of the Imperial Army in Mistral, when they observed the success of the operation, Jordis sighed in relief but Morvayn just nodded and maintained military discipline. The Arc Family, however, was ecstatic to see Jaune alive and they all hugged each other. To go back from that hellish world was a relief to them. The way he fought those demons from hell is just unimaginable to the point that no licensed hunter alive can replicate those techniques shown by him.

Ozpin was also impressed by the fighting technique of Jaune. It wasn't the flashy moves that hunters use with their varied, unique and custom weapons in combat. This was a battle that even a single mistake can cause death with just a disgustingly looking sword that flings out tentacles and a shield that can absorb and redirect energy.

The magic on display, however, that is a thing that internally shocked Ozpin. He and Salem are the only source of actual magic in Remnant, but the Imperial Army can do it like it was a standardized way of warfare. Jaune and his girl companion just make his jaws drop while not showing it to everybody. The display of Jaune's lightning magic and the girl's way of stalling opponents by a more deadly version of telekinesis.

He speculated that Tamriel has abundant magic to the point that almost everyone can do it. It wasn't a gift or a reward, it was a skill to be honed through days and years of practice. Just like being a huntsman. If he could convince Jaune to teach the huntsmen magic, then humanity would now gain an advantage over Salem.

The dragons and other races just also intrigued him to and it piqued his interest about Tamriel. It's history, culture, and people. He can see that Tamriel is more diverse than Remnant could ever be. Faunus can be diverse but it's only one race, the types however differ. But Ozpin can see people with dark skin and red eyes, yellow skin and are quite tall, cat and lizard faunus that is just bipedal cats and lizards, green skin with large fangs, and much more.

It's almost as if the legends, which are only legends in his knowledge, became true. A storybook that manifested itself to reality. The Brother Gods didn't even make these when they created Remnant. Everything about Tamriel just interests him as he has never seen, hear, or even read about anything related to the subject as long as he had lived on this planet.

As he reflected on his mind, they can all hear the cheers of the soldiers as Jordis announced the success of the operation outside the General Headquarters.

* * *

The Emperor was greeted with thunderous applause and cheers. The soldiers lifted him up and proceeded to parade him like a trophy. They were proud of the Emperor that they stood by them in the depths of hell like a soldier does and would. The Generals just observed the Emperor but they knew he doesn't want to take all the credit.

"Please, bring me down. I have something to say." Jaune laughed as his soldier's morale are at a peak high. The soldiers obliged and put him down. The veterans and the generals knew what he is going to say and the new recruits were expecting something that will encourage them.

Jaune stood at the center of them, deep in the forests of Mistral. Serana was beside Lydia, along with General Belisarius, Councilman Justinian, General Tanesa, and General Do'Hasiq. "Soldiers, we have won!" Jaune shouted to them and they responded with cheers, and the dragons praising his name.

"It is thanks to all your efforts, that we have driven back the Daedric hordes of Mehrunes Dagon to where they belong! It is not only me that have contributed to our common and glorious victory, but it is to you all! Our mages! Our cavalries! Our infantry! Our generals! And our dragons!"

Jaune's smile then turned into a sad one, "But...some of those soldiers...who are also brave...died in service to Tamriel. Those who are...fallen. I ask a moment of silence for them and bow our heads to pray for their souls to Arkay so he may guide their souls to the afterlife."

All of the soldiers then solemnly bowed their heads and prayed in silence. This was always a tradition to the army back when Jaune was still a Legate in the Imperial Legion battling the Stormcloaks. He had great respect to those who died in battle as he experienced first hand what war was really like. Far from the tales of the old that he is hearing from the stories of his family back at Remnant, and the X-Ray and Vav comics that he used to binge read when he got a new issue.

After a few minutes of silence, all of them raised their heads. "For now, we all need rest and have time to mourn our brave soldiers. We all earn this much-needed break and time. However, until the Dragonfires aren't lit in this realm, Dagon would still be able to open a gate. The Imperial Army will remain on high alert and would respond to any Daedric forces swiftly." He then nodded and smiled as he walked towards the landed Odavhiing. And together with Serana, mounted to the dragon and headed to Mistral.

The soldiers and dragons erupted in cheers with the words of, "Long Live Emperor Arc! Hail!"

The only thing left is the awarding ceremony of the soldiers who fought in the Battle for Mistral, construction of the new Temple of One in Mistral, reorganization of Imperial Troops and the integration of Mistral into the Empire of Tamriel.

* * *

The news of the victory spread like wildfire in Mistral, the days of their sufferings are now over, and everybody in Mistral greeted the news in joy. The Empire treated them well, even though that they may be their new overlords. The guards were kind yet strict to enforce order to the populace to avoid chaos. And they were given food, shelter, and clothes in abundance that none had gone hungry and the expected famine never happened.

The upper class of Mistral also weren't exempt from the enforcement of order. Some of the upper class shunned the Faunus but they see these guards as formidable and messing with the guards can lead to trouble, but they don't have the energy for that. All they can do was to thank the Emperor and his Imperial Army.

The guards, even with the announcement of victory, kept their posts as commanded. But some guards who are nearby other guards began to have a chat regarding the whole fiasco. Some even grab the nearest lute that they can find and begin to sing the classic song, "The Song of the Dragonborn".

When the people heard of the song, they can't understand what they are saying as the guards sang in the ancient tongue of Dovahzuul. But in Tamriel, it is a widely known song, sang in every victory that the Emperor was involved in and every 21st of Frostfall.

 _Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

 _Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_

 _Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

At the Nikos' residence, they heard this song being sung by the guards in the streets as the news of victory hasn't reached them yet. Team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY didn't speak and kept quiet throughout the night. Some slept like Fox and Yatsuhashi but most of them were awake, and never slept until any news from the front arrived. However, the VNN didn't have the luxury to cover the fight on the frontlines as they were barred from leaving Mistral.

As they heard the cheerful voices of the guards, they wondered why that was happening. "Guys, are they singing Jaune's song?" Ruby asked as she took a sip of sweetened canned coffee that Pyrrha gave her to stay awake.

"Looks like they are," Pyrrha said as she also took a sip.

"Do you think that they won? I mean look at their them, they're happy!" Yang said as she turned to Blake who was busy reading the 36 Lessons of Vivec to keep herself awake. She is constantly scratching her head as she tried to comprehend what this Vivec guy just wrote in his sermons. Weiss was also busy reading, this time a book called the "Aetherium Wars", as she was interested in an alternate energy source. Coco and Velvet also read in a rare occasion, with the book "The Battle of the Red Mountain".

They then heard loud cheers bellow Mistral, "Ruby, can yo check your scroll?" Velvet asked her.

She nodded and she quickly looked at the latest news on the scroll. Once she saw it, she jumped in joy and let Pyrrha read the news. Pyrrha then read aloud, "Emperor Jaune Arc returns safely from the battle as his Imperial Army defeated the Daedra." Pyrrha hugged Ruby tightly as the two happily spun around.

Nora rose up immediately, the news regained her much needed energy, "Jaune-Jaune broke Dagon's legs?!"

"Nora, no one can physically defeat a Daedric Prince," Ren chuckled, "But yes, Jaune won." He said as he closed the book, "Brief History of the Empire V3".

"SWEET! Ren! Give him pancakes! He deserves it! ...Or maybe not because he didn't let us participate to break more Daedric legs!" Nora charged up her hand with lightning magicka.

"Nora, what Jaune did was for the best of us, remember?" Ren rose up and held her shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah..." She said shyly, "But I want to break Daedric legs..."

"You'll get your fair share of that in the future, Nora. So why don't we don't we go all down and meet Jaune?"

* * *

All of them hurriedly prepared to go outside and wore their Mages Guild robes. They left their books and but they grabbed their weapons at Pyrrha's room due to their excitement to see Jaune again, alive from a battle.

But before they could even get out of the hallway leading downstairs, someone cleared their throats behind their backs.

"Where do you think you all are going, kids?" Alexander Nikos said as he crossed his arms. His tall stature towering even Yang.

"Dad!" Pyrrha immediately hugged her father as she saw that he regained strength, "Dad, Jaune won! He won!" Pyrrha said excitedly.

"That kid won? Against a horde like that?" Her father gasped.

"Yeah! Our Fearless Leader broke their legs, without a doubt!" Nora said.

"Really? So that's why those guards that he brought a constantly singing outside... Then if you are to meet him then I'll allow you all since there is no more threat of those demonic hordes." Alexander smiled. "Just to let you know that Glynda is still downstairs, best inform her now for you to avoid her constant shouting." He laughed, "Now go!"

They go downstairs and saw Glynda browsing her scroll, reading what seems to be the latest news that they all read. She then took a glance at the stairs and saw them, she rose up immediately from her seat and smiled tiredly, "I was going to wake you all up. So, is this about Mr. Arc?"

They all nodded enthusiastically, "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

Odahviing landed in an open space near the Imperial Garrison was. The soldiers then greeted him like a hero, just like from the war before. He dismounted together with Serana and waved through the crowd. While Serana just smiled and shook her head. Some of the soldiers hoisted the banner of the Empire, up high, proud that their army is a formidable force that withstood and drove back the Daedra.

The soldiers then began to sing the "Song of the Dragonborn" in full Dovahzuul which warmed the Emperor's heart. He stopped walking towards the General Headquarters and watched his soldiers sing in unity in his praise. Reminiscing about his heroic journey and battle against Alduin. They were like the choir of victory that he heard back in Sovngarde, but he thinks that singing this song is a little bit premature as Dagon isn't fully banished from Remnant yet. But he lets his soldiers enjoy these boosts of morale and time of respite.

The choir was loud yet graceful as the voice of thousands of soldiers, singing at the same time resonated all throughout Mistral. Soon, they were joined by the Imperial Army that was still on the battlefield, officers, and the generals also joined. Jaune was flattered by the tribute that his people gave him and almost shed a tear that they are willing to forgive him with the thousands of soldiers that he sent towards the brink of death.

To many, people think that showing emotion was a sign of weakness. But to the soldiers, the Emperor sympathizing with their situation and battling in the front lines, even though that he already has a might close to a god, was enough for them to show their unwilling loyalty to him.

After they are done, they erupted in applause and praise to the Emperor, which he took kindly and waved at them. He also gave a charismatic smile to further inspire the soldiers and gave them thanks. All of them then stood straight and saluted the Emperor en masse.

Jaune then walked towards the General Headquarters. But when he saw who were outside, he gasped, "Mom...Dad...? Artoria..?"

When Jaune gasped, the Arc Family heard him. They then saw him, his armor in pristine white with scratches and dents, some parts even had dried blood on them. He wasn't a knight in a shining armor or a fragile knight since his armor is a clear indication of his experience.

There was silence when the Emperor spoke. Instead of joy on his face, he gave them a straight face and called, "Jordis! Naryndyn!"

The High Chancellor and the Dunmer general immediately went in front of him and bowed, "Your Majesty." The two bowed immediately as they can see that the Emperor isn't pleased.

"High Chancellor and General Morvayn. What am I seeing here?" He pointed his Staff towards his family who took this change of attitude by surprise.

"Your family, Your Majesty." Jordis quickly answered.

"And what did I specifically ordered?"

"That no one without your authorization can enter the camp," Jordis answered with full conviction.

"And I see here, my family and Professor Ozpin, who have no authorization being here. Why are they here?" He asked his generals but his family was confused that he isn't showing the face from what he showed when they all made contact. This Jaune was like an unyielding military commander with his tone of voice.

"Your Majesty. All they wanted was to see you safe and sound. Your family hasn't met you years, has it not? And with this war going on, it has been in my insight to allow them in the camp, to see your condition. General Morvayn doesn't have anything to do with this as I alone am responsible for this transgression, Your Majesty."

Jaune turned to Morvayn, "Is this true?"

The dunmer general nodded making the Emperor groan, "High Chancellor, you are here to uphold discipline no matter how trivial the situation is. But with this victory, I will let this transgression aside." His family sighed in relief, so does Jordis, "For now, go back to Cyrodiil and report to the Elder Council of this victory. After that contact the provincial governments of Morrowind, Hammerfell, and Argonia. _The durable metal_ _for the heart to have the wings of a Dovah._ "

Jordis widened her eyes as the Emperor gave her that specific command, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"After you have done that High Chancellor, contact the Council of Archmages. Tell them that the Emperor summons them for a meeting. And after that return and we would re-organize the army. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She bowed further.

Jaune then turned to the dunmer general, "Morvayn, you are here to maintain the discipline of the garrison while our soldiers recover the bodies of those who have fallen."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The dunmer general answered.

"Dismissed!" He shouted to the soldiers and the generals, and all of them left the Emperor's presence. What's left was Serana, Professor Ozpin and his family that he has long seen from his eyes. The family that he loved, even though that they shunned him from the world.

Jaune can see that his siblings and parents didn't change that much aside from their clothes. And he can clearly see from their eyes that they are surprised to see that the Jaune of the old, the goofy and weak looking Jaune, was now but a living memory and a remnant of his. They are staring at a new Jaune that was intimidating yet his old heart was still there, although it was already hardened through experience.

The two parties were in a standoff. Neither side moving nor relenting their agendas and standing their ground. He then took a step forward and slightly bowed his head, "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry..?" Elizabeth answered, "You left our home for a year and a half, without explaining all of...THIS! We were worried sick about you Jaune, and all you say..is...sorry?" She then marched towards him, ignoring the calls of her siblings and grabbed his armor to see him face to face, "You better explain everything to us!" She screamed at him.

Jaune sighed, "Sis, I'm sorry for leaving just because of my stupid dream." This came to a shock to his family members, "I know that when I was seventeen, I wanted to be a huntsman. But you all wanted me to stay, you were all overprotective of me, but I can understand that. You don't want me to see the terrible world that was outside, and you never wanted to see me die.

But I was summoned by the Nine Divines for a lifelong mission, to serve Tamriel and its people. To give the land of nonending turmoil peace, equality, and prosperity. Because in the end, sis, I never achieved my dream in the first place. I didn't become a huntsman. Instead, I became an Emperor."

Angela and Henry then came forward, "Jaune, you need to stop this Emperor business!" Henry shouted at his son, "You need to get back home before I can drag you back, myself." He gritted while Angela made the same face as his, both are livid.

"But...Tamriel is my home." Jaune answered. "You cannot just drive me back and force me to. I have an Empire and an Army to run!"

"Jaune Arc!" Angela then interjected, "You listen here, young man! You've been gone for almost a year! You left our home without even our permission and even saying goodbye. And now you say that you don't have to go back?"

"Mom. Time has been different when the two realms have no Oblivion Gate connecting them. As far as I know, I was gone seven years from home. And the six years, I built my life in Tamriel, met friends, and rose up through the ranks to become an Emperor. I love you all, but I'm sorry. I will choose my empire because it has been my responsibility to run it and make sure that everything is alright and safe.

I know that you are all angry at me for leaving home. But I didn't want to leave again because I wanted to. I will leave again because I should."

Artoria had had enough and also took a step forward, "Will you stop referring to your Empire all the time! It's like you don't care about us anymore!" Her mouth quiver, "Are you still my brother? The one who loves his sisters very much?" She desperately asked him.

"I still do!" Jaune defended, "It's just that I also love Tamriel. It's diverse biomes along with people, working together for a better future. How beautiful the land is. I love all of it. I was gone for six years but from those six years, I honed my love to my people. I've met people there who became my friends, I cried when some of them died in the war. I even met the love of my life."

He then turned to Serana which she blushed, smiled and said, "Really Jaune? Being sappy in front of your parents?" She said.

Jaune chuckled and continued, "I have my own life now and I just cannot return home. I might visit once in a while, but I can't stay there for years." He then reached to Artoria and hugged her tightly within his embrace. She didn't relent and just shed tears from her eyes.

"But I also missed all of you," Jaune said as he held back his tears, "Mom, Dad, Artoria, Elizabeth, Karin, Joan, Sena, Clarice, and even little Sapphire. I prayed to the Nine to at least let me see you all." Jaune finally closed his eyes and let his held back tears flow. "Just maybe, even for an hour or a minute, that I can talk to you all before I die. To tell you all that I still love you all despite shunning me from the world. That I forgave all the things that you did to me. That may be, my achievements would make you all proud of me. Even for a bit." He gritted as he kept fighting back his tears, but he failed miserably.

His family also looked at him, and gone was his iron fist and instead was the Jaune that had the eyes of longing and regret. They can feel his every word, and those words struck them accord. Every word a weight, tugging to their hearts, a call to his pleas of apology. But they can also see that he is torn from inside between choosing his family or his empire.

To the soldiers who still stood there, watching every moment that he has with the now reunited Arc Family, it was a bittersweet moment to them. The veterans knew that the Emperor also cried despite his iron will to fight. Especially when he saw his friends die and prisoners from the Aldmeri Dominion came back, presented not to a cloth, but to a box, filled with the bodies of their comrades.

Serana always knew the times that Jaune missed his family and friends, he always goes to the top of the White-Gold Tower, and silently contemplate there in silence. She never saw him wept but she could see from his eyes during those times the things he wished to say to them. The Volkihar vampire acted as his most loyal friend during these times, joining him in silence and he didn't mind.

"I miss how you all dress me up like a doll, making me look like Joan. I miss how mom cooks delicious food, it can't even compare to my cooks back at the palace. I miss how I used to spoil Karin and Sapphire, like the little sisters that they are. I miss how I looked up to you Artoria and Elizabeth. I miss it all..." He then removed his arms from Artoria and held her shoulders.

He then looked at her and saw that she is sniffling, along with his other family members but his father had only a hardened look on his face, "But even if I want to, I can't. I have a life now, and I cannot leave what I've built from my new home. I know that you are all still angry that I left, but I'm here to tell you despite all the hate that you will give to me, I love you all. I will forever love my family with my heart."

Jaune then looked at his siblings and parents in the eye as his sniffling grew weak, "I hope that you forgive me all one day, even if that day never comes." He smiled at them and then quietly walked away as he wanted time for them to accept his apology.

He then heard footsteps behind his back, and when he turned, he saw Sapphire, Joan, and Karin running towards him. But their father, Henry, stopped the three siblings, "Every since you left, you've caused nothing but pain in this family. You even had the audacity to leave home with Crocea Mors. You don't want to go home? Fine! You're not welcome there anymore."

Jaune looked at the ground and tightened his grip on his sword. He then sighed and left, despite the protests of all of the siblings.

"Henry! You can't just do that to our son!" A crying Angela pleaded.

"He has to learn to follow what he is told. He is a general after all, and not following the rules means that there are consequences. Even if he is still an Emperor of some country, I am still the head of our family and he is not welcome in our home, not anymore. He has a different home, after all."

"If you don't welcome His Majesty to his old home, then you're not welcome in Tamriel either." One Nord soldier shouted at the Arc Patriarch, "The Emperor is kind and this is how you treat his sympathy? You're nothing but a milk-drinker!" The soldiers joined the fray but they heard a familiar stomp.

It was Jaune, who didn't turn his head back to his family anymore, "Don't you insult my father, soldier. I may not be welcome in my old home, but I will welcome him to Tamriel. I still love him as he is my father. So don't you nor any of you DARE insult, my family. THAT IS AN ORDER. Am I clear?"

They were shocked to see that he still defend his father, despite shunning him. That move stunned them in silence. "I said, AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the soldiers obeyed.

Little did they know that Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY and Professor Goodwitch were watching the reunion unfold to their eyes. The guards let them enter as Glynda has been granted an Imperial Seal, personally by the Emperor earlier to see if they escaped from Pyrrah's house.

CFVY only had a hardened look on their faces. Nora, Pyrrah, and Ruby, however, ran to Jaune. Nora was the first one to do it. Many people don't give her credit for being smart. Some consider her as wild and sometimes even crazy, but she can have the intellect of Sheogorath when needed to as she understood well what "I cannot leave what I've built from my new home" means.

"Jaune-Jaune!" She said as she approached the Emperor, "Does it mean that you will leave us?! There's no more Juniper?" She asked pleadingly.

"There's still JNPR." Nora sighed in relief, but she wasn't prepared for the next, "But I won't go back to Beacon."

NPR and RWBY can't believe what Jaune just said to them. They thought that after all of this, they can finally return to what once was a fun time for them. Ruby laughed in denial, "Silly Jaune! You'll come back to Beacon with us, just like we used to do! We can study again, battle Grimm, sleep through Professor Port's boring lectures!"

Jaune just sighed and knelt, holding Ruby on her shoulders, "Ruby. I won't go back to Beacon. Now, that Headmaster Ozpin is here, I would ask him to send you all back to Beacon, to continue your Grimm studies."

"But what about our Magical Studies, Jaune? What about my lessons?" Pyrrha asked him.

"You've learned enough for your case, Pyr. You already excel in combat and a near comparison to a Companion. But this is where you all belong. With the war going on, I would be busy running the entire military and at the same time, managing the Empire. Brelyna would handle the university while I'm gone."

Ruby couldn't take it and throw a tantrum while hugging him, almost as if he is dying, "No...No...No...NononononoNONONONONO! I won't let you go! You will come back with us!" Pyrrha followed along with Nora who gave him a bear hug.

"To be honest, I don't want you all to go." He said to them with sincerity, "Team RWBY and JNPR is like my second family. I treated Ren like a long-lost brother. Nora, a bubbly and jolly little sister, and Pyrrha, a big sister who I look up to and one of the people who I can truly call a best friend.

Ruby, one of my first best friends at Beacon. Weiss, my old crush because of how stupid I am back then. Yang, on how her jokes can even make the best out of worst situations. Blake, her overwhelming sense of guilt and how she can overcome her past sins.

But, I've learned something from Tamriel. It was from a certain festival in Vvardenfell where people wear masks of the Tribunal and I happen to have stumbled on a dunmer mask salesman who looks happy all the time. His grin makes me feel uneasy, but when I talked to him, that smile is honed from various experiences.

He told me, "Whenever there's a meeting, a goodbye will surely follow." And I guess this is goodbye." Jaune smiled. "You all need to be safe. This is the Mehrunes Dagon that was dealing with here."

"But you said you would return, you even swore with your name on it!" Pyrrha reasoned.

"I did, right now. I never go back to my word, so here I am. But again, I'm officially leaving Beacon, that is my word. It isn't because I wanted to, but I have to. I never wanted to say goodbye to all of you, because you're not my friends. You are my family, and you are all very close to my heart. It was never my intention to leave you all, but I have to to keep you all safe."

"No!" Pyrrha then unsheathed Crocea Mors and Miló. Nora did so too with her Magnhild and charged up her semblance, including her magicka. Ruby then unfurled her Cresent Rose that was reinforced with Ebony. Surprisingly, Jaune was not too shocked by this happening. They clearly miss him and wanted to spend their time more with him.

To them, Jaune was also part of their family that can never be broken by anything, may it be the Divines, the Daedra, The Brother Gods, or even Anu and Padomay. Jaune was part of JNPR, and no one can deny nor break that. Not even the man himself.

But Jaune could see that this was their last resort. They were trembling and anger clouded their judgment. Tears forming in their eyes from this last form of desperation as now, negotiations broke down. But they knew they are battling a fight that they could never win, despite their improved combat and magical skills.

Jaune has an army, along with his power near to a god that can defeat them in an instant. Jaune stepped forward but Pyrrah shouted, "We will force you, Jaune! Don't make us do this! Come with us or else!", She said in utter desperation.

Jaune knew this was a bluff and stepped forward. He stepped and he stepped but they stood there unmoving, staring at him. Their grip in their weapons trembling and as he stepped closer, their resistance broke down.

Pyrrha knelt down the ground and held the soil in her hands as tears freely flow from her eyes. Ruby just knelt there, as she cried without even making a sound. Nora, however, wailed like somebody died. Ren, Yang, Weiss, and Blake then caught up to the three and they just observed the scene.

Jaune just held Pyrrha's shoulder so that she can stand up. He then hugged her tightly and she cried on his shoulder. "Pyrrha. I'm proud of you, as my former teacher, my best friend, and my student. You can do things without me, I know you can! I've observed you Pyr and you have the potential to be great, even without me."

"But without you, Jaune. I'm nothing!"

"You aren't Pyr. You have Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, there to support you. I may not be there at Beacon but I'll also pray to the Nine that you can overcome life's challenges. Your fame is nothing Pyrrha, your friends are what matters. They don't care about "Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl" and all other irrelevant titles that you have. They care about "Pyrrha Nikos, our friend." Remember that Pyr." He smiled and gave his final hug.

Jaune then lets go of Pyrrha and went to Ruby, "Rubes. You are a great leader. I can see that you can even lead my great nation. But, you have to be the leader of Team RWBY in these dire times and instill in their heads your courage and quick thinking. Remember, you are my best friend sp tell stories to me from time to time, okay?"

Ruby silently nodded as Jaune then stepped back to see the rest of Team RWBY and NPR. He then told them, "Worry not." An Emperor's Shadow agent then appeared out of thin air, carrying a wooden box and gave it to the Emperor. "For the great service that you have done, to Tamriel, to Lifting the Siege of Mistral, and for being my friend. I give you the highest civilian award that I can give to a citizen of Tamriel."

The Emperor then opened the box, and inside were seven amulets. The amulet has an octagonal shape, with a large jewel depending on the color. The color corresponds to each member of the Team RWBY and NPR, with Ruby being red and so-on. What made the amulet special, however, were the shape of the jewels. Their symbols were made into fine jewelry! On the back of the Amulet was the symbol of the Dragonborn Emperor, fully colored with red rubies and gold.

"I present to you the Order of the Ruby Throne Medal. All amulets on this award are customized to the unique identity of the wearer for their service to the Empire. And also I give you all of this, for being my friends," Jaune said as he smiled. He grabbed each and gave it to them, and all of them teared up as he gave it. "I also had a special enchantment put in that Amulet. That enchantment is that you can teleport back to the Imperial City. However, you can only do this once until you can refill it with a Grand Soul Gem again."

"Ren," He turned to him, "I know that you don't have a home to stay if you were to graduate in Beacon. Then my palace welcomes you to stay together with Nora. You can make it your official residence if you will." He smiled.

"Thank you, Jaune." Ren answered.

They observed the gift that Jaune gave to them, and they easily felt the specialty of their own Amulets. It was carved with care and each of the Amulet felt special to them. But Jaune didn't inform them that it also had secret enchantments that would make them regenerate magicka at a much more faster rate.

"GROUP HUG!" Yang shouted and everybody flew to Jaune with open arms. They bear-hugged Jaune while Serana just stares at the scene laughing at his expense. They finally let go after some time and gave him a smile of resolve. "I guess this is goodbye." He said sadly, "You will return back to Beacon. You are all safe there. If his invasion comes there, my army will come." He nodded and finally left them, towards the General Headquarters where his quarters were.

"Jau-" Weiss tried to call him, but he continued to walk the secured General Headquarters. She wanted to speak to him privately but now she is far too late. She never had the chance to say sorry for what she did to him back then. And she felt weak because of it. Jaune never held a grudge towards her, and back then, she treated him like some sort of nobody.

Ozpin, who was observing the whole events unfurl to his eyes, approached Jaune this time. But he observed the distraught face of Jaune and he thought that maybe this time isn't the best time to coerce him to join his side. The two emotional tolls that happened, despite him being a victor, today. He can see that it was very hard for him, despite the facade that he showed.

But there is still evil looming on the horizon, and huntsmen and huntresses are now needed in this global war where not even a single city is safe. Jaune might have said that Beacon is safe. Vale isn't and he needs Jaune support for the Defense of Vale.

* * *

...and done! Again, two weeks. The next chapter would be longer to be updated than that since university would get even harder and schedules are tight. No Omake, for now, the next chapter would have an omake, the continuation of the last one.

I tried the reunion of the family to be emotional and how Jaune now left Beacon for good, now telling his team that he would leave. And that put the chapter on a deadlock since I really tried my best in this part as it should have real emotion. I hope I delivered!

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Allies of Circumstance / Part 1

* * *

Salem was silently contemplating in her room. The retreat of the Grimm from Anima and the victory of this new Empire, who called themselves "The Empire of Tamriel" proved disastrous to her plans. The presence of the unknown demonic horde, which now she referred as the "Daedra" made every Grimm in Anima retreat! No one in the history of Remnant can do such unimaginable feats!

The Daedra slaughtered her Grimm, even her Grimms are no match for the formidable Daedric Army. Even various forms of Geist and the Nuckelavee were stomped by the demonic horde. The Grimm might be darkness, but these Daedra were the literal embodiment of evil and wrath. Their methods of combat are brutal and shocking to her.

They used magic! A thing that only the maidens, her, and Ozpin can do! They weaponized magic to such a degree that even flying giant nevermores never stood a chance, even if they had the advantage of added mobility. They are unstoppable.

She can feel the power that was emanating from the Gates of Oblivion. A power that she wished to achieve but can never do so. To be able to control an entire plane of existence and becoming a God. That was her dream, to become the uncontested Queen of Remnant. Through fear and eternal darkness, she shall rule Remnant, through order with an iron fist.

However, the feeling was different from a week before. The power that she felt from the cheese rain was insanity, madness, creativity and even intelligence. This time was anger, fury, rage, destruction, and change.

But what shocked her further was a human, a mortal, defeated a force that she could not defeat. The name was Emperor Jaune Arc. Their human forces used magic, but on a scale that was clearly shaped by warfare. A scale that Remnant, in all of its wars, has never seen before. Dragons soaring through the skies, his soldiers shouting in his name.

Emperor Arc and his girl companion were on a different level though. She shattered her wine glass when she saw their power. Serana was almost a human, but her powers looked like she was a half-bred Grimm. The Emperor was a demi-god that defeated the Daedra by using magic that was beyond powerful in her comprehension.

This was the first time that her power was at risk. A war that only she can conduct, was now being turned to her. Now she was on the defensive. Her hands shook in fury and she lashed out on the table. She was normally calm and collected, now she is being tested to her limit. Maybe her reign of being the Queen of Grimm may be coming to an end.

From the Vale Docks, Cinder too was shocked by the power that these newcomers have. An average soldier of the Daedric and Imperial Armies have the same power as a Maiden! Her powers of flame manipulation now aren't unique. And the Grimm was now but a measly third power in terms of their prowess. The Imperial and Daedric armies, their numbers, creatures, magic, was in their terms, unstoppable. A machine that can never be halted.

And Jaune Arc. The Jaune Arc months ago she saw lost to Cardin Winchester, was now a god in comparison to her. Strong, formidable, courageous, and she would never admit it, but at the same time, she is also terrified. Someone or no, almost an entire army, was more powerful than a single maiden.

In terms of combat, the soldiers exceed her expectations. They were not cannon fodder even though that they are many, they are trained to be killing machines. Showing no signs of mercy and their ears are only to their superiors and the Emperor. They are no doubt to be feared and respected. Things that made her stomach growl in disgust.

"Mistress." Cinder spoke to Salem from her scroll.

Salem calmed her nerves down, and faced her, "Contact this Emperor Arc. Find him and observe him. Get every information that you can find regarding him and seduce him or do anything! We need to gain his favor before Ozpin does. Take Emerald and Mercury with you. Am I clear?"

"As you wish, Mistress."

* * *

When the Emperor returned, the generals who had returned saw the distraught face that the Emperor had and promptly went out of the camp. A makeshift bedroom was there when the camp was constructed and the Emperor's Shadow cast spells inside it, making the room sound and magic proof.

They only saw this kind of face back in the war, when they reported of concentration camps for races of men that shocked him to the deepest core. They know that the only thing that he did on that day is shut up and went to bed. Not even turning an eye on them and giving a direct order. He was that devastated.

Morvayn, as an astute and strict general as he was, ordered a regiment to escort out Jaune's family and never allow them in their premises. The generals, as they are serving the Emperor expected that they would treat them like a Royal Family that was powerful and to be respected. However, with the attitude of the Arc Patriarch, he quickly ordered it to be done. Not caring who they were. His loyalty lies with the Emperor and the Empire, not his family.

Some of the generals protested Morvayn's order, including Lydia. But technically, the dunmer general was in charge of the camp now that His Majesty isn't in the state of commanding the men, and the High Chancellor is going back to Cyrodiil. The Dunmer outranked all of the generals in terms of authority and he can do whatever he pleases.

Henry and Angela got into an argument. The Arc siblings also were angry with their father. They were about to forgive him, as they sensed the sincerity and the apology that their brother gave to them. It was a heartfelt apology.

"Why did you do this Henry?!" Angela screamed at him, "You saw how Jaune is genuinely sorry about what he did. You saw our son cry because of his mistakes and he admits it."

"He has to own up on his decisions! He left home then fine! I gave him what he wanted!" Henry shouted back. "He chose to be a huntsman, Angela. And decisions are absolute. We both know it. He chose it. He wanted to leave? Then so be it." Henry's face hardened and looked down at the ground.

But soon soldiers from the garrison turned towards them.

"You all are being ordered by the Imperial High Command to leave this place." An Imperial Officer told them.

"We are not going to leave until I talk to my son." Angela sternly said. Her hands are curled into fists, still shaking after her argument with her husband, "What happened earlier was a huge misunderstanding."

"This is a direct order from the Imperial High Command. His Majesty does not entertain anyone on this time. So please, kindly leave or we will force you." The soldier hardened her look on Angela, but she did the same.

"I am his mother! I don't care that he has a military or your Imperial High Command, but what I care about is my son! Can't you see that we only wanted to talk to him?"

"And to talk to him you did." The officer interrupted and said to her with a hint of disdain.

Angela thought "Y _ou know what? Screw it._ " and ran towards the tent where Jaune was. His siblings followed but the Patriarch just stood there, with a hardened look towards his children.

"STOP THEM!" The officer shouted. The soldiers simply cast telekinesis on her and the sisters and they were lifted above the air.

"I know that we are ordered that we don't insult you in any way. But we are not ordered to do this. Now stand down or you will be arrested in an attempt to break Imperial Military Law!" The officer sternly shouted.

"We just want to see big brother!" Karin said to the officers as she broke down.

"And you indeed have seen him." General Morvayn interrupted as he walked in, "You had your chance and had it. And this is not someone's home for you all to invade. This is a military camp in the middle of a war. Your words and actions will affect the Emperor. And you've caused enough trouble. Now leave! His Majesty has given you the attention you all so deserve." He said grimly.

"It was dad who said that!" Karin tried to pry from the telekinesis.

"Sure." The dunmer then straightened his back, "Then why didn't you say anything? Cat got your tongue?"

"I know we didn't but we need to set things right!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"Then you all are already a little too late." The dunmer turned his back towards them, "Guards!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards stood attention.

"Escort them out of the camp. I want them out of here by ten minutes. Make sure they don't return." The General said sternly and walked back towards the Imperial Camp, not even batting an eye at them. He heard the screams of his family but he ignored it. His loyalty is only to the Emperor and the Empire, not his family nor his friends.

* * *

As soon as the Emperor removed his armor, Jaune fell on Serana's arms and silently sobbed on her shoulder as she took hold of him. The quiet sobs were truly silent as only Serana can only hear "Shhhhh... Jaune... I'm here... let it all out..."

The once intimidating Emperor Arc was reduced to Jaune. He held Serana tight as he continued to cry. He didn't speak anything, his tears just flowed from his eyes. And Serana knows what she will do, just hug him until he sleeps. Due to the two days of non-stop fighting, she doesn't even have the strength to suck his blood.

The two of them are just tired and wanted to sleep. Jaune's quiet sobs died down slowly as he slowly nuzzled on Serana's chest.

Serana honestly thought that his parents were better than hers. The countless stories that Jaune told her about, makes Serana just envious and imagine what would it be like if her family turned out to be like Jaune's. It almost seems like a fairy tale to her, to live in such a household. But that view changed when she saw his father willing to abandon his son just because he left home.

She saw the horrified faces of her mother and siblings. She honestly sympathized with them but she left immediately and can't stand his father. Their attitudes might be different but the endpoint is the same, they both neglected their children.

Her heart aches to see Jaune in such a state, even for a while. She seldom saw Jaune at this state. Once during the second anniversary of the defeat of the Third Aldmeri Dominion when she saw him drunk and crying on the rooftop, talking about his parents, and siblings. It was just one time that she saw him that utterly devastated after the war.

To others, Jaune might be the mightiest Warrior Emperor that has ever crossed Tamriel, even on par with Tiber Septim himself. He is one of the richest men in Tamriel and his leadership, planning, and intellect are to be proud of. But deep inside, she can see that Jaune wanted his parents to just be proud of him. To see his potential in being a great warrior that would live up to the Arc legacy.

Serana tried to persuade him that night, that his family legacy is bullcrap compared to what he had achieved. But she knows deep inside, he still holds that deep desire on making his family happy. And them trashing him like that, not defending him, speaks volumes to her. She might've sympathized with them, but she also despised them. First impressions do matter after all.

She caressed Jaune's hair and buried her face on his hair. "Jaune, I promise I won't leave you like they did. I won't. Arc's word."

* * *

It is already in the morning. Weiss was still waiting outside of the Headquarters. She lets her team and NPR know that she will follow them, she just needs to have a talk with Jaune. Since she was causing no trouble and waited quietly, the Cabinet agreed to let her stay but the talk wasn't guaranteed.

She caressed the medal that Jaune gave to her, and it was beautiful. Her Schnee symbol had a combination of Flawless Sapphire with a mix of Flawless Diamonds making the medal almost glow even without light. Now that he decided to quit, every one of them just wanted their time alone before they go.

But she decided to set things right first before going back to Beacon. She can even admit that she has a bit of a crush on him now, but she can see that Serana and him are in a relationship and leave them at that. She just wanted to apologize after the things that she had done to him a year ago. And to be honest with herself, she will miss him.

But she is also along with someone.

"Nice seeing you finally returned to Remnant, Miss Schnee." She looked to the side to see Headmaster Ozpin.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Weiss said as she widened her eyes in surprise.

Ozpin just nodded and took a sip from his mug, "It is nice that you still remember my name, Ms. Schnee."

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up from the chair that was provided to her.

"The same as you. Waiting for Mr. Arc. I have to talk about him about what happened to him and his status now that he is willing to quit my school."

"Wait, you heard all that?"

"I was on the sidelines, Ms. Schnee. That's why I want to talk to him. Remnant now is handling a threat that even Grimm and the combined forces of Mistrali Huntsmen and Atlesian Forces couldn't handle. And we need his help."

"But Atlas doesn't want to, and they are the strongest force that can help Jaune." Weiss downcasted, "If Remnant rejects his help then...who knows...?"

"I can assure you, Ms. Schnee, that he will be on our side. He has shown to protect Mistral and Grimm levels are in an all-time low in Anima. I will assure that Beacon has Jaune's support on this matter. I hope that General Ironwood has my same sentiments." He paused. "And oh yes, while you were gone from Remnant, what happened in your time in Tamriel, Ms. Schnee?"

"Ohh.." She smiled hallowly, "We learned magic, Headmaster. I'm on the rank of Apprentice now at the Arcane University. Jaune enrolled us there for us to learn a thing about magic, a thing that we couldn't believe actually existed." She said as she starred off the distance, "He was actually the Headmaster of a University, and we couldn't believe it at first. But once he showed us his abilities and his magic, we know that he changed."

"Changed, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes. He lived up to his potential. A potential that I didn't notice when we are at Beacon. And I...honestly regret it."

Silence then reigned between the two as they both left themselves to their own thoughts. Ozpin was a bit surprised to see that his student now also owns his own school, but with the focus of magic in mind. While Weiss just rewinds her times with Jaune back at Beacon, a time where she can never change.

They then heard someone going out of the headquarters and they saw that it was Jaune who had his light blue coat and black pants. Along with him were Serana and the Military Cabinet who now wore their corresponding military uniform.

* * *

 _Earlier.._

Jaune woke up from his slumber. He still remembered what happened yesterday and still, it made him quite grief-stricken. He was banished by his father from their household and at the same time, he still has to say goodbye to his friends. Who would have the energy to deal with those kinds of emotional strife?

He just cried last night.

He then opened his eyes as he still has a war to manage and win. But he smells a faint scent, a scent that was familiar to him and gave him comfort during difficult times like these. He looked up and saw a sleeping Serana, with her face close to him. He immediately kissed her which woke her up, and she also returned it with passion.

They broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips, "So, how are you now?" Serana asked with a tone of sincerity clear in her voice.

Jaune paused for a moment and looked into her glowing eyes, which mesmerized him, "I am now that you are close to me."

Serana smiled and rolled her eyes, "Seriously? The first thing you say to me after a night of crying is a cheesy line? Really, Jaune? But it doesn't matter, both you and I need all the cheesy lines we get." She hugged him, with his face burying on her breasts.

They both got silent for a while, their own sounds of breathing were music to their own ears. It gave them respite with all this war business going on. Jaune then broke the silence, "I'm not alright, Serana, but I'm moving on." He said.

"That's what I'd like to hear." She paused, "If you want to talk about it, just let me know." She said as they cuddled more on the bed. After a few minutes, they both got up, took a bath then dressed up for the day. Jaune left his armor for his light blue coat and dark pants. On his back was still his Staff. Serana wore her dark coat and pants, with a red scarf wrapping around her neck.

The Military Cabinet began a meeting to discuss the matters between Mistral and the rest of the captured territories in Anima. It was a unanimous decision of the entire Cabinet along with the Emperor to extend the current borders to five kilometers from the currently captured territories.

"Morvayn, Report."

"Last Night, in your absence, the Military Cabinet has decided to escort out your family and never letting them return within the camp, seeing what they have done to you, Your Majesty."

Jaune stayed silent at that. The Cabinet feared that they would get screamed at by him but instead, he sighed, "I only said that "not to insult them" but that order doesn't include it. General Morvayn, rescind that order, my family is welcome here to come visit me. However, they aren't allowed to intervene in military affairs. Break that, and do as do did last night to them. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Morvayn bowed to him.

Inside, Jaune was displeased that Morvayn acted rouge about his family. But he understood why he did it. He needs to be in tip-top shape to run the Imperial Legion to victory, and that includes clearing any unnecessary distractions. Although what Morvayn did was too much, he will let him go for awhile. However, he will tighten his leash on him.

The Emperor then turned to Belisarius, "Belisarius, Report."

"Your Majesty. Our regiments haven't encountered any Grimm within Anima. It would be wise for us to re-supply for now then expand our borders."

"I agree, Belisarius." The Emperor nodded, "Now, that is settled, what about our Imperial Law? Seeing that Mistral's police and judicial system is now defunct, would we impose them our rules first to stop chaos from ensuing?" He asked his generals.

"Your Majesty, it is wise to do so," Lydia replied, "We need to establish order as soon as possible or it can lead to the detriment of us. The people of Mistral would understand that this is for their own good."

"While it is wise to impose rule, I believe it is a bit hasty to do so," Councilman Justinian intervened, "We need to consult first with the people of Mistral in order for us to impose rule in them. There might be laws in Tamriel that violate customs from Mistral. We cannot risk being the aggressor Lydia, even if we liberated them."

"So what you are saying Justinian, is to consult them and wait for order to be restored?" Do'Hasiq said. "We have to put order as soon as possible! We cannot afford to wait. We can impose their brand of law after this war is over."

"The last that I've checked this war isn't going to be over," Tanesa intervened, "We still have to construct the Temple of One here in Remnant. And that would take in or even more than a year!" The Redguard General then quickly turned to the Emperor, "Your Majesty, I urge you to implore in the rule of law, just as you did with all of the provinces of Tamriel."

"Your Majesty," Lydia then turned to him, "We need to crush every bit of chaos in Mistral, or else it might lead to crime rising! We have to!"

"We cannot be seen as aggressors, Your Majesty. We are liberators! Makers of Peace that would expand wherever you see it!" Justinian then urged him.

Jaune rested his both of his elbows on the table, and his chin with his two hands. He silently contemplated the right solution. Then he got an idea, "Lydia, impose rule on Mistral, however, make it a soft rule. Never make yourselves intimidating but you have to be welcoming with the locals, but also put an air that you will punish anyone who dares create chaos.

Justinian and Tanesa, summon both your staffs from Cyrodiil and I want you two to research about Mistrali Law here. Task them to make a suitable basic legal code by two weeks and make sure that the Divine Decree is within that legal code. Now, am I understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." All of the generals bowed and said in unison.

"Now. Lydia, Report."

"Your Majesty, we have seen our dragons have reported from foreign airships coming in Mistrali Airspace within four hours."

"Those must be the Atlesian Forces," Jaune said calmly, "They must've brought General Ironwood with them for us to discuss with them, about Mistral. But, rest assured we would not let Mistral fall into their hands. Mistral is within the sphere of influence of the Empire from now until the end of time.

Lydia, you will handle negotiations along with Morvayn and Do'Hasiq. I will not talk to Atlas until formal diplomatic relations have been formed. Until then I will return to Cyrodiil."

"Belisarius, you will gather the fallen and make sure those bodies return to their respective families in Tamriel."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Again, the generals bow to his will.

"Good." Jaune stood up, "Meeting is adjourned. We will meet five hours from now or any emergency situation has come."

The Generals then left the camp but Jaune stayed for a bit. An Emperor's Shadow agent then appeared in front of him. The black hooded robe just floating in midair, not even showing the physical characteristics of the person, "Silencer. Arrange a team of spies and assassins and guard my family. Kill anyone who threatens their lives, friend or foe, without a trace. I don't want them harmed by any threats." The Agent left the scene and thus he also left the camp together with Serana for some fresh air.

* * *

Once they were out Jaune stretched for a bit and so does Serana as they both bask in the morning sun. The soldiers who were present saluted the Emperor, and he did so to them back. He inhaled and exhaled to help him to this day, he hasn't even had breakfast yet! He decided to have a morning walk with Serana first before cooking their breakfasts.

"I'm glad to see that you are fine after all these months, Mr. Arc."

 _"That familiar voice."_ Jaune immediately thought as he looked to his left. There, Headmaster Ozpin together with Weiss stood there. "Headmaster? Weiss?"

"Yes, we both wanted to talk to you," Ozpin then looked at Serana, "And you are?"

"Serana Volkihar, personal bodyguard of Jaune. And you're headmaster Ozpin whose drug is coffee, right?" She asked and puts her hand forward.

Ozpin smiled, "A bit. Coffee can energize me since my body isn't in the best condition as it used to be." He then shook her hand. But even with his experience, he questioned why he felt that her hand was a bit cold. Her glowing eyes and pale skin, almost like a living dead. But he simply put those questions on the back of his mind as there is another thing that needs more attention.

"And what is there to talk about headmaster?" Jaune asked him.

"A lot, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded and sighed, "Well then, let's walk to somewhere more secluded." Jaune walked ahead along with Serana. Ozpin and Weiss just followed him. The walk in silence while everything around them was a bit noisy. Officers drilled their soldiers to be still in their top shape. Mages practicing their destruction along with their ward spells, which made Ozpin curious and interested. The sheer number of soldiers that Ozpin observed was already more than the entire human staff of the Atlesian Military.

Up in the air, he can hear the distant roars of the dragons. Dragons spin above Mistral, almost acting as guardians to any foe that dare disturb the peace.

They then got to an area where there were trees and a few chairs and the view there was amazing. It overlooked the rest of Anima with the lush greenery of trees, the high mountains, almost forming a canyon of sorts. "Now we can talk." Jaune sat on the chair and they all sat there.

"Why not just use your headquarters?" Weiss asked him.

"I just want to get out there for awhile. It's been a bit busy a lot lately and a small break couldn't hurt." He smiled, "So, let's start with you first Headmaster. Let me guess, Sheogorath came here before everything happened?"

"Yes, and he made a giant statue of himself back at Beacon. Also, he also made a downpour of liquid cheese." Ozpin facepalmed.

"The liquid cheese, that I was aware of. But a giant statue of him?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," Ozpin retrieved his scroll to show Jaune the picture of the statue. The insanity of this just matches Sheogorath."No doubt that he will come here again, or all other Daedric Princes."

"Wait, there are others, Mr. Arc?" He asked the Emperor.

Jaune nodded, "In fact, I met Sheogorath years ago and some other Daedric Princes. He gave me an artifact called "Wabbajack" after I solved some problems in a dead guy's brain." Ozpin just stared at him blankly, "I know it's insane, but Sheogorath is insane. His Wabbajack is his artifact that can give random effects to those affected by it. You can either be the strongest man in Tamriel in a flash or a literal cheese wheel the next.

There's also Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Fate and Forbidden Knowledge. Azura, Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk and many others. They are gods Professor, and you don't want to mess with them.

Professor, what Remnant faces now is Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Change, Ambition, and Destruction. And he seeks only one thing, to merge Remnant to his realm for it to become his. Remnant is literally facing a wrath of a God."

That sentence even sends Ozpin a chill down his spine. "Is there no way to stop this?"

"Professor, there are no barriers halting Dagon from entering this realm. Tamriel hasn't got one but the sacrifice of Emperor Martin convinced Dagon not to conquer Tamriel. Remnant, however, is entirely new to him. There are two ways to stop him, one is to halt his advances, close the Gates of Oblivion if they ever appear, and construct the Temple of One here in Remnant.

Once the Temple of One has been constructed, I can light the Dragonfires there for his realm to be sealed entirely from Remnant."

"How long would it take?" Ozpin asked immediately.

"A year or longer. I instructed my High Chancellor to summon to fastest and the best carpenters, engineers, and architects in Cyrodiil and in time, Tamriel, for it to be planned and constructed in less than a year."

"Then what is the second option."

Jaune sighed, "If Dagon enters Remnant, lighting the Dragonfires will not stop him. Instead...instead, I have this," He presented his amulet to Ozpin, "The Amulet of Kings. That's all I can tell you."

"What does Mehrunes Dagon plan anyway?" Weiss curiously asked.

"From what I've known, he will destroy and eventually enslave what's left of the mortals. Those who die in his name will get their souls to the Deadlands, where they will suffer eternal damnation from him. Remnant would literally be the remnants of a bygone world."

The two residents of Remnant widened their eyes in this revelation. "This is a do or die situation. If we do something, then together with the whole of Remnant, we can stop Mehrunes Dagon. If we don't then all is lost, and Mehrunes Dagon would be unstoppable."

"That's what I'm going to talk about, us working together." Ozpin sipped his mug, "Mr. Arc, we must collaborate. Beacon Academy has your full support."

"About that," Jaune interrupted, "If humanity and faunus of Remnant were to stand a chance, they must unite together. All of the tension of all factions must be set aside and prepare for Dagon's forces. The White Fang, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and all others, must unite or they would be cannon fodder."

"Are you saying that huntsmen aren't prepared enough?" Ozpin was slightly offended by the bluntness of Jaune.

"I'm sorry for offending you, but I have to be brutally honest about everyone's situation and they are. Look at what happened to Mistral? Even with Mistrali Huntsmen and Atlesian forces, they couldn't repel the invasion of Dagon's forces. What they face is not an army of darkness, but an army that is hell-bent to destroy everything in their path.

And let me tell you professor, not one city is safe. Mehrunes Dagon can create an Oblivion Gate anywhere, anytime in Remnant and I mean everywhere. I have studied the Oblivion Crisis and during it, there are many gates open not just in Cyrodiil but also everywhere in Tamriel. This world must be prepared from him."

Ozpin kept quiet and swirled the coffee that was left in his mug. This was a lot to take in, and certainly, this is a warning. This is one of those times that he was really getting nervous. Ignore the signs of warning and their peril. It is not through Grimm that Remnant would be synonymous to its name but an unknown force of demonic hordes.

"Then what is your plan?" The headmaster asked him.

Jaune stood up from his chair and overlooked the scenery before them, "That a grand war council is created with all the powers of Remnant and Tamriel contributing together to a single goal. Atlas, Menagerie, Vacuo, and Vale, and Tamriel, creating a Grand Army that would be enough to defend Remnant from him."

"Even though I agree with you, you have to understand Mr. Arc that your proposition is nigh impossible."

"Then all hope is lost if that happens." Jaune sadly said, "They would have no choice but to fight for themselves, and we can already see where that results in." He said looking back at the destroyed Mistral, "If Remnant is still going to be in its namesake, just remnants of small factions, then I can see where this conflict would already go without a central command."

Ozpin was truly impressed by how experienced now Jaune has become. He wasn't speaking to the Jaune the student, but Jaune the strategist. From his eyes, he can see the experience of war, and he wanted to achieve a victory that was the best for all of the forces involved, yet he can say that it would also be costly.

"I'm here to help, Professor, and I'm already giving you my best option available. Please, inform all of the councils and academies in Remnant my proposition."

"Of course Mr. Arc, rest assured Beacon would help you in any way possible. However, I also have something else to discuss, your status in Beacon."

Jaune visibly flinched when Ozpin now laid that topic, "What about it, Professor."

Ozpin laid both of his hands on the table, "Mr. Arc, I understand your stance on where you are going. You are quitting Beacon because of your duties."

"Yes," Jaune answered. "Even though that I want to finish my huntsman training, I believe that I have learned enough. I don't need Beacon anymore." He shook his head.

Ozpin surprisingly nodded, "I can agree to that. I have seen your abilities when your Generals let us in the General Headquarters. You have far exceeded the skill that of a normal or even a veteran huntsman. Unfortunately, Mr. Arc, I can't give you an official huntsman license."

The Emperor smiled and sighed, "It's okay, Professor. I chose this and I will live by it. But can I have a demand something at least? Two things to be specific." He smiled.

"I'm all ears."

Jaune looked him directly in the eye, "One is that I want Team RWBY and NPR to be on a single team."

Weiss was a bit shocked by Jaune's proposition, "Can I ask why Mr. Arc?"

"I can see their abilities, and from what I've seen, merging them together would be best. Now that I'm gone, NPR would need a new leader for them to be at their bests. Ruby is the one who I can trust in that task. She might be clumsy and might have a bit of a sweet-tooth. But she is one of the leaders that they need."

Ozpin paused for a moment, and he nodded, "Okay, Mr. Arc, I'll think about it. Then what is the next one?"

"For them to continue their Magickal studies. During their time in Tamriel, I enrolled them in my university called the "Arcane University" for them to have more tools in dealing with Grimm once they've returned. It's been a month that they are there and they are making steady progress so it is a shame if I halt that. So, I would like them to continue it.

They won't be graded but they will be supplied monthly with textbooks and manuals from my university. I can also send an instructor from Winterhold to teach them magic. That includes Team CFVY and even Professor Goodwitch. Every three months they will come to Cyrodiil to perform a comprehensive exam, and if they pass they can continue. If they don't then they will remain on their studies until they can pass. So, what say you, Professor?"

"So, you do teach magic? I'm just curious." Ozpin asked. But inside he wants to know more about these magic that he is speaking off.

"Of course, I'm also the Archmage of the Arcane University. I teach magic but these days I let my instructors handle it. From time to time I instruct initiates on Conjuration and Restoration." Jaune then relaxed on his chair, "So, what says you about them continuing their magic?

Ozpin nodded, "If that is the case then I would agree." He smiled while Weiss' fist pumped in the air while saying "Yes!" which surprised everyone present. Once she felt the stares that were coming from all sides, she blushed and just acted regally.

"So, are there any more things you want to discuss, Professor?" Jaune asked him.

"To be honest, Mr. Arc, I do. Everything about the world that you went into these past seven months is intriguing to me. And you still haven't explained why you disappeared. But nonetheless, I understand that time is of the essence and I believe Ms. Schnee is already getting impatient."

Ozpin then stood up from his seat, "I'll be taking my leave then Mr. Arc, but I hope in the future we can have another conversation."

Ozpin put his hand and Jaune reached and shook it, "Likewise, Professor. I also hope that Beacon and the Arcane University may work together in the future." He gave a smile of conviction. Ozpin then left the scene, leaving Weiss along with him, together with a listening Serana.

"So Weiss-cream, what do you want to talk about?" He smirked.

* * *

...and done! Whew, like a month of not updating. Sorry, guys, I ran out of ideas for this chapter but thanks to **Mecharic** and **Airchampion** I've gained ideas for this chapter and the next but the next chapter would just be a continuation of this one. As I've read in the author's notes in Archmage of Zero, I already have an ending planned for this story. So shout out to those two!

Still, I want to give you guys content without compromising quality. But I want also all of you to be updated on my story. Again, suggestions are highly welcome as I really need it.

University these past months have been quite hard and it has taken a toll on my writing. So I sincerely apologize for not updating that much in this story as every idea that I had on June regarding this story was, to be honest, doesn't fit the story. Like I made a part where Hermeaus Mora talked to Salem. A kinda interesting but not a good idea once I wrote the scene. It was empty, forced, and it signaled my desperation.

So I went away on writing it for a while and wrote two chapters in Archmage of Zero which I liked writing. Now that I have a grasp of ideas, content may be coming in the coming months but it depends on university workload, inspiration, and ideas. Because in my free time I mostly play Dissidia 012 and writing this chapter.

Also, what do you think of a Dissidia 012 + RWBY where Jaune's semblance was the Warrior of Light? Thoughts? Tell me in reviews or PMs. It's welcome!

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Allies of Circumstance / Part 2

* * *

"So... Weiss-Cream, what do you want to talk about?" Jaune smirked.

Weiss was taken aback by Jaune's lively attitude. She expected him to be at least a bit sad by what happened yesterday. He said goodbye to them that she can tell almost broke his heart. But she still has something to say before they go.

She held her hands on her lap, with her head bowed down, not letting her face be shown.

"Serana, dear, could you prepare tea and breakfast for us?" Jaune told her which she took kindly and went back to the General Headquarters.

"So, Weiss. What do you want to talk about, you've been awfully quiet now that I've asked you what you want." He sighed, his eyebrows raised and his index finger slowly tapping on the table.

Weiss sighed. She requested this and now she can't even mutter a single word. Maybe out of fear, or just the prospect of this might be the last time they can talk to each other. She admitted it to herself, that she has fallen for the knight but she knows its a fall that would end up into an abyss.

"Jaune...I'm..." She spoke up, Jaune keenly listening to her every word.

"I'm sorry." She said. To her, it almost felt like a burden was lifted from her.

But the next words that escaped from Jaune's mouth actually surprised her, "Sorry...for what?"

She then continued, "I'm sorry for... everything that I have done." Jaune still was confused and kept quiet, prompting her again to continue. "Back at Beacon, I was mean to you. I kept treating you like every suitor that I had back in Atlas. And I never saw you for who you are. During the dance, Neptune told me that you are the one that made him dance with me."

Jaune listened on every word. To her, that was months ago, but to him, it was years ago. It was a distant memory, a past where the only goals were to pass his class, get strong and get a date with Weiss. Those were the simple times when he doesn't concern himself with stately affairs.

"After that, you didn't treat me with vindictiveness. Most of my suitors back in Atlas, when I reject them, they curse and sometimes shout at me in rage, saying that they are a "nice-guy". But you treated me like a friend." Weiss smiled at him while still looking at the amulet. Still, he listened while his arms planted comfortably on the table and his head leaned forward.

"Even when we arrived in Tamriel, you treated me like a friend. It's almost as if you haven't changed from the time you were gone." She chuckled, "But you became something even greater than us, but still you are kind to me, despite all those months that I've treated you badly."

Jaune finally spoke, "Thank you.. Weiss but, I never held a grudge against you, I never will. After all, as I remembered it, it was years ago that I courted you. With my lame songs, pick-up lines, and just outright disturbing you. Like, remember the time that I sang to you for the dance? Like, by the Nine, my voice was awful back then! I'm like some sort of a dork!"

"And to be honest, Weiss, you had the right to be angry with me!" He laughed, "Maybe you are blinded by...nostalgia?" He commented and snapped his fingers.

"N-no!" She stuttered, appearing flustered as he said those words, "I was cruel to you. Plain and simple. If I hadn't known that you wanted me who I am rather than my Schnee name then I wouldn't have accepted Neptune as my date."

Jaune sighed, "Where are you going with this?"

Weiss breathe in and out deeply. This was it. This was the words that Jaune, to her mind, wanted to hear ever since he courted her. Now may not be a perfect time, but to her it felt...right. "I...like you." _There I said it._

"Like me?" Jaune questioned and Weiss quietly nodded. However, she didn't expect him to at least be happy with this news because of one thing. Jaune changed.

Jaune stood up quietly and went to her, his eyes towering her stature. He went with a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm in a relationship with Serana, Weiss. You already know this."

Weiss already expected the rejection. Again, he aged six years from them and by that time, someone may have gotten his heart. He is a one of a kind person and an adorkable knight but he changed from being adorkable to a veteran knight who charmed a vampiric princess. A twisted but happy ending to a story. Sadly, she isn't the one that is getting the knight or the prince.

Her standards towards a relationship had changed. No longer does she want someone who is cool looking but she wanted someone who is pure within. Who is kind enough to forgive past mistakes but not overlook them. Life is sometimes ironic in some ways. When we don't want something, we reject it, realizing only later that it's the thing that we rejected is the thing that we wanted in the first place.

Weiss noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. It's like a dam that she didn't know was there, suddenly bursting. No sobs, just tears of regret falling down her eyes. The tears flow into the amulet as if rain dropped in.

"Wow... I... I never expected this to be my reaction.." Weiss chuckled despite everything in her mind. She held the amulet tightly as if her life depended on it. "This isn't supposed to happen." Weiss spurted her thoughts through her mouth, bare for Jaune to hear. "I shouldn't cry like this... I'm a Schnee! And a Schnee doesn't cry!"

Finally, she broke down like a castle of glass. She sobbed but still, her foot stood firm. Jaune noticed this and held her shoulders. But she invited him, hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Jaune was surprised but he wanted to at least comfort his former crush. He massaged her back and kept whispering, "Hey, it's alright, I'm here."

Jaune then let's go and put both of his hands on her two shoulders. He can see that Weiss still sobbed but it was less compared earlier. He then held her cheeks gently and with his thumb wipe the tears on her face, "Look, I'm sorry that I have to reject you but even though that I'm an Emperor, my heart already belongs to Serana.

But times have changed Snow Angel and we can't be together. I'm six years older than you, I'm already twenty-three Weiss. That's already a red flag right there." He sighed.

Jaune stood up and had his right hand oh Weiss' left shoulder, "But don't worry Weiss, there are a lot of guys out there. Just let them look at you not as Weiss Schnee but as Weiss. You are a Schnee but you are also Weiss. Beneath that cold walls, is a Weiss that cares for her friends, determined to be at her best at all times, and has a voice of an angel."

Weiss can't help but at least smile at the compliment but it was bittersweet. She wanted to be his snow angel, a nickname she used to resent now she wanted so badly to be heard from Jaune's own voice. She tried to speak up, make her voice as composed as possible, "J-Jaune..." But what came up was a shaky one.

"What is it, Weiss?"

"C-Can w-we still be f-f-friends?" She asked him shakily, with a small bittersweet smile on her mouth.

Jaune in response also smiled at her, "Of course, Weiss. And.. apology accepted, even though that I think I'm the one who is in the wrong here."

Finally, the tension was replaced with relief from the two. Jaune doesn't want to see Weiss like this as it almost reminds him of his early escapades of romance in Skyrim. Fortunately, Serana was the one he chose and until now they were like two inseparable entities.

Weiss wiped off the tears from her face but still, she can't help but feel heartbroken. She then hugged Jaune again and said, "Please don't forget about us, about me." She said to him, almost begging. She knew that he now has different friends, a different girlfriend, and a world that is unlike Remnant.

"I won't forget you, your team, or my previous team. We are basically family, and I promise, one day I'll visit Beacon. Arc's word."

With that Weiss gave a final thank you and left the scene. Of course, he knew that Serana was hiding behind a tree, carrying their breakfast. Serana then walked towards the table, with a tray of breakfast for the two, a simple toast, sardines, and tea.

"She's in love with you too, huh?" She asked him as she leaned closer to him.

Jaune nodded as he took a sip from his cup of tea, "Well, I already told her that I have you."

Serana's eyes rolled and chuckled before taking a bite from the toast with topped sardines, "Wow, cheesy words again? You have to impress me with much more flattering words, Mr. Arc." She said while still having a smile on her face, taking in the scenic view and the relaxing atmosphere.

"Oh, Lady Serana, there are no words that can describe your beauty and grace. Only my undying love for you can suffice such magnitude of an emotion!" Jaune dramatically said but the looks of the two, they were clearly messing around. They then laughed out loud.

"By Molag Bal, that made me want to vomit!" Serana chucked, "But in all seriousness, I'm happy that you are quite happy today." Serana but on a bright smile for him.

"I have to be optimistic, Serana." Jaune put on a sad smile, "I'm the Emperor afterall. The morale of my men relies also on my morale." He paused, "It's just hard...you know? I'm the Emperor, yet I can't even make my parents proud of me." He looked up in the sky, "Turns out I'm just a disappointment to them." He said darkly, "I can't even make the people who I love, who I cared about, who was in my mind for so long proud of me that..."

Serana listened to his thoughts, keeping quiet while sipping the tea. "...it just...hurts, you know?" Jaune's voice broke, and she can clearly see tears on running down his cheeks, and his face wore a sad smile.

Seeing this, she held his face and wiped the tears with her thumb. "Jaune, I care about you and I'm proud of you. No matter what your parents say, I'm always proud and happy of what you became just as you accepted me for being...well me. You also have us, me, Lydia, J'zargo, and heaven's forbid Aela. We are proud of you."

He then squeezed her hand in return, "Thank you, Serana for being here with me. You are my rock if everything goes like this."

Serana looked at his blue eyes, her face clear with the affection and care she has for her, "I am too. I'm here, Jaune. I will stay with you until the end."

Jaune chuckled, still reveling in melancholy, "Now who's being cheesy now?"

Serana then silenced him by hugging him, "I do, Jaune. Look, just cry okay? You need it." Jaune did so too, and the two stayed there. After a while, they both ate their breakfasts.

After that, the two walked to the open field outside of the military camp where people are still managing what's left of their belongings. The people acknowledge Jaune as the Emperor and they all wanted to thank him. However, Jaune summoned Odahviing, which in turn they were intimidated by the dragon.

Jaune and Serana mounted on Odahviing and flew to Tamriel.

* * *

General Ironwood is aboard an Atlesian Airship prepared to land on a dock that was left intact. The General then saw troops of the Imperial Legion on the docks, lined up. To his ever-growing stress, dragons are also present, looking fiercely down the airship. The banner of this new Empire hoisted up high as if projecting its rule over Mistral.

Seeing Mistral in this state was very harrowing to him. His Atlesian reinforcements bear fruit nothing, almost like the only presence of the Atlesian Military that was left was the giant airship that crashed near Mistral.

Here he is with the full might of the Atlesian Military with Specialist Schnee on his side, yet the utter number of the Imperial Legion that they saw dwarfed even theirs. Dragons, fancy looking cavalry, and the looks of battle-hardened veterans through the ranks of their soldiers. And to be honest, this show of force is very effective, even to him.

The airship went down the docks. The door opens for General Ironwood and Specialist Schnee. The first thing that they saw was three officers of the Imperial Legion. One dark-skinned with red pupils, one a female human, and the last was a giant cat. They all wore purple looking coats with a pauldron on the left. The pauldron had the insignia of the Emperor and their corresponding rank. Their uniforms are outlined with golden yellow threads and a golden leather waist belt that carry their weapons.

The two factions stared at each other, neither one of them moving. Two superpowers of each worlds staring head to head, with their militaries to boast with.

"So, you are the Empire of Tamriel..." Ironwood started.

"And you must be a representative of the Atlesian Army of Remnant," Lydia responded.

"I am the head of the Atlesian Military. My name is James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Forces and Head of Atlas Academy. And with me is Specialist Schnee." The tin man formally introduced himself and Winter just gave the Tamrielan generals a glare, which didn't faze them.

"I'm General Lydia, together with me is General Do'Hasiq and General Morvayn. We are the representatives of the Military Cabinet of His Majesty here to handle diplomatic relations between us." Lydia didn't lower her gaze and gave a stare. Tensions were high between these two and everyone felt it.

"Follow us," Lydia said loud and clear. General Ironwood nodded and they followed. Their escort of Atlesian Knights didn't bother the stationed troops of the Imperial Army but the presence of real living dragons did make the Atlesian troops quite uneasy as the dragons stared at them with curiosity and almost shunning them.

They were then led by to a makeshift four-pole tent which overlooked Mistral. Now the two can see up close the devastation that Dagon brought upon. No Grimm had ever done such damage to this once beautiful city. Ironwood doesn't want to admit it, but if it weren't for the Empire's help, then Mistral would've been wiped off the map of Remnant.

The tent had a table with them, along with a book.

Lydia gestured to Ironwood to sit and he did so, and they sat in their chairs. Tension was high, as these two powers have never met before. The only thing that they got on the discussion is about Mistral. "I... thank you." That was the first thing that Ironwood said.

The three generals just raised their eyebrows, unsure of what to expect from that thank you. He continued, "You saved what's left of the Atlesian forces here in Mistral. As a general, I.. thank you."

Not one of the generals responded, not even a single "you're welcome". "However, that doesn't mean that the Atlesian Council doesn't denounce your actions. You may have saved Mistral, but occupying it is an act of aggression."

Morvayn spoke, "I don't think so. You see, General Ironwood, what would happen if we left Mistral to tend to its own in this kind of situation?"

"Then the Atlesian Forces would help them," Ironwood answered.

"As we have observed your forces would have been wiped out. There's no way that your forces could have helped. Also, chaos can ensue with our absence, the Imperial City has already given the populace of Mistral food and temporary shelter for them. It also provided them with security and order."

"What you are doing is an act of aggression! Your forces are stationed here!"

"Do not lecture us, General," Lydia quickly shot him down, "We know the Imperial Army is stationed here because we have to fight Dagon's forces. We planned, coordinated to close the Oblivion Gate that opens the portal to his Realm."

"If you already closed it then the war is over!" Ironwood slammed his fist on the table, again not fazing the generals.

Morvayn just raised his eyebrows and sighed, "This war is not over, General Ironwood. The Imperial Legion only closed one gate. However, Mehrunes Dagon can create more gates, anytime and anywhere across Remnant. That means we truly haven't banished him. The only way to truly stop him is to construct the Temple of One here in Remnant, making a barrier for Dagon not to enter this realm again."

"So that means..."

Do'hasiq then intervened, "Remnant would be in constant danger until the Temple of One is constructed. Until that time has happened, then Remnant would have to defend itself. Mistral is only an example of what would happen."

"How can I believe that what you are saying is true, General Do'Hasiq?" Ironwood sternly stared at him.

"Because we already experienced this." Morvayn intervened, then presented a book entitled, "The Oblivion Crisis" on the cover, written by Praxis Sacrorum, "Two hundred years ago in Tamriel, Mehrunes Dagon tried to conquer Tamriel but Martin Septim sacrificed his life to seal his realm of Oblivion from Tamriel. It is history that left Tamriel devastated and caused the Septim Empire to collapse.

This realm is new to him and he would like to assert his control. Remnant is in danger, and what happened here is just a taste of what he can do. He can manipulate mortals like you to do his bidding through tort-"

Ironwood then slammed his fist on the table, "I'm not here to discuss mythology and history, General."

"History is needed to understand what situation you are in right now, _General._ " Morvayn retorted back, composed, "And if you believe that Dagon is just a myth then you are sadly mistaken. Mehrunes Dagon is a dangerous god who can destroy Remnant if he wanted. Your remaining Atlesian soldiers remained to only ten-thousand as the Imperial Army counted.

Your world hangs in a balance, _General._ We aren't here to warn you, we are here to deliver you the truth. Deny it all you want, and ignore Mehrunes Dagon in time would have Remnant within his grasps."

"Then why is your army here? Why are you meddling with Remnant's affairs?" Winter asked coldly to the generals.

Lydia huffed at her attitude but kept her cool. This Nord can be a little hot headed at times but the Emperor wanted a professional air around them as anger can signal that things got out of control. They must relaxed, cold, and calculating generals. The best that the Imperial Legion can muster among its ranks.

"We are here because of His Majesty's command. Akatosh gave His Majesty a vision that Mehrunes Dagon attacked Mistral and opened a gate between the two realms. If Remnant were to fall in Dagon's hands then soon Tamriel would be next. So Remnant is within our concern." Lydia held her hands firm on the chair. Her breathing calm and controlled, but with breaths of hesitation and anger.

"Don't meddle with our affairs, we can handle whoever this god is with our own." Ironwood commented, his gaze strong and not faltering to the Military Cabinet of the Imperial Legion.

"Handle it on your own?" Lydia raised her eyebrows, "Let me remind you that we found only a thousand Atlesian personnel left in Mistral. And our Legions have not encountered any Grimm since they went here. From what His Majesty has said on his book, "In Remnant, Humanity is on its last legs due to the Grimm." If your forces cannot handle the Grimm, then how can you handle a force that is deadlier than the Grimm?"

That question made General Ironwood silent. That was a cold hard fact, Remnant might have better technology now, but humanity is near extinction save for a few settlements and cities. Manpower is scarce in their land and they cannot wage a war against the Grimm. Even the Atlesian Military with its impressive airships, cyborgs, and artificial intelligence has been trumped by a technologically inferior but deadlier, more brutal force that shows even less mercy than the Grimm.

And Ironwood didn't want to admit it, but the fact that the Empire let him sat on the chair is a power projection on its most feint and subtleness. The Empire of Tamriel is in a more powerful position that all of Remnant's powers combined. Their Mistrali Garrison was crippled and had to have support from the Imperial forces just for the few men left of the Atlesian Army who is stationed there to survive.

Ironwood shook his fist, seemingly finding a good answer that would project Atlas' superiority over that question. But if there is one thing that is clear, it's that Atlas has been humiliated by the Daedra and indirectly by the Empire of Tamriel. To Tamriel, their superiority is nothing but a farce, and their nationality as one nation, one emperor bolstered in their hearts.

"General Ironwood, how can you handle a force that is deadlier than the Grimm? The Daedra that nearly destroyed this city?" Do'Hasiq pressed the general.

Finally, Ironwood got his resolve, "We will and we can. The Atlesian Garrison here is not on its fullest strength. If it did then it might have repelled the invasion."

"Not on its fullest strength?" Morvayn doubted, his expression clearly not believing the general's words, "If the Atlesian Forces here are strong as they may seem then it would have repelled it anyway. They would have employed tactics, using their superiority and terrain that would make halt a Daedric Advance. Your army might have advance small arms, but they are no match for the Daedra as you have seen."

Of course, Ironwood took this as an offense. He stood up in anger, "Don't you insult my men, General. They are formidable and I can assure you that."

"We are trying to help you in your situation, General Ironwood. If you can't see the weaknesses in your army, then you already lost the war."

"What war?" Winter asked them.

"The war to save your planet," Lydia commented back.

"You think you know our situation? You think you know Remnant better than we do?!" Ironwood almost shouted at them.

Lydia groaned audibly, her patience growing thin. "I'm not saying that, but the fact is that we handled Dagons forces better than your command. However, we need your full cooperation along with the rest of Remnant for it to be saved. Our soldiers are risking their lives in the name of the Emperor, do you think His Majesty also wanted this to happen?"

"What? So we can bow down to this Emperor, who is a missing student back from Beacon?" Winter said to them. "You already are occupying Mistral, and after this is all over, there's no guarantee that you'll do it along with the rest of Remnant!"

"We already said our reason why, soldier." Do'Hasiq intervened, "However, we are here as protectors, not conquerors. If we truly conquered then we would have oppressed the people of Mistral. Instead, we gave them what a citizen of our Empire needs and their right to have one. Even though that they aren't full-fledged citizens."

Morvayn then spoke, "Our intentions here are clear, General Ironwood. We are here to help Remnant. If a city fails of defending itself then we would help them rebuild. That's our prime intention."

Of course, the Military Cabinet is hiding a crucial agenda, that is to expand the Empire's borders and to gain a significant foothold and power in Remnant. Jaune wanted to assert his Empire's dominance over any nation just to keep it safe from any war. That's why their military budget is still high despite the Second Great War being over. In case of an Akaviri Invasion, Tamriel would stand united to drive back the invaders and maybe finish what Uriel Septim V started at Septimia.

"So you are proposing...?" Ironwood dragged.

"An alliance of all factions of Remnant, including the Empire of Tamriel to protect it from further attacks from Mehrunes Dagon."

"Does that include the White Fang?" Winter cautiously asked.

"The White Fang according to His Majesty, is a terrorist organization. However, in these times, we need their help." Lydia said and continued, "The White Fang may be a terrorist organization, but they also have manpower that we need for soldiers."

"But they are criminals! They should be tried and executed instead of working with them!" Winter erupted into fury but still, the Generals of the Military Cabinet weren't fazed.

"Then we would waste manpower." Lydia firmly stated, "We cannot afford to lose them. But we will not intervene whether or not they are criminals or not. To the Empire, they are just an armed organization, that's all. We would just need a ceasefire between any warring factions and we will not support nor condemn their actions unless they harmed any citizen of the Empire."

"That...seems reasonable..." Ironwood muttered. Then there was silence between the two factions. They already said their concerns but now is the decision of Atlas.

Ironwood planted both of his elbows on the table and contemplated. This show of force turned into a negotiation of truce between Atlas and Tamriel. And even with Atlas' army, Tamriel didn't bulge.

"I will have to talk with the Atlesian Council about this. It will be their decision." Ironwood stated. Finally, Lydia sighed in relief, as if penetrating the tin skull of the general.

"General, you can't be serious!" Winter said to Ironwood.

"I am serious. If a threat like an all-out war is going to happen, we best keep Remnant intact." Ironwood ground his fist as he knew that he only had two choices. Either to cooperate with this foreign and unknown power who knows Dagon better than they do or they themselves will handle Dagon which would mean they would wage a war against a god that they don't know off.

"So this would be an all-out war, like the Great War all over again?" Ironwood ominously said.

Lydia nodded to that sentiment, "Maybe. However, to increase our chances of winning, we need your help to convince the people of Remnant to unite."

Ironwood knew this is a war on a different scale. It would cause devastation all throughout Remnant and it would be best if they are prepared and are willing to sacrifice for this war effort. He may be skeptical of the Tamriel's goals but one thing is for certain, the Empire is basically giving them a fighting chance. And maybe, he could coerce them to also help Remnant against the Grimm.

This will be the only time that humanity and faunus would have to stand together without infighting and fight a common enemy. This is a total war.

Ironwood stood up and said that he would return and Winter followed him along with the rest of the Atlesian Soldiers. After that Lydia slouched on the chair and massaged her temples, "Mighty Talos, that man is just unbearable to negotiate with."

"Keh! The name Ironwood does live up to his stubbornness." Do'Hasiq commented crossing his arms together.

"We must treat that man with respect, even though that he can be a pain," Morvayn commented, his gaze on the Atlesian Army headlong.

"The House of Redoran is at it again. Like, we know Naryndyn. It's just that the last time that I did this was back in the war, and you really have to control your words. Did you remember how many times Jaune has to scold me because of my "attack first, questions later" attitude?" Lydia took a sip of her tea.

"You took your words seriously, you are sworn to carry his burdens after all." Do'Hasiq chuckled and Lydia groaned as they waited for the generals' response.

* * *

 _Great Hall of Tiber Septim_

* * *

Jordis stood on the podium on the meeting of the Elder Council. When the news of the victory spread in the city, it erupted into cheers. But something resonated in Tamriel. It is the sense of unity that one army is fighting to defeat Dagon. One army, one nation, one emperor. Tamriel. Nationalism was the emotion of the day, and regionalism was slowly being pushed aside in the people's hearts for unity and strength.

"The operation against Mehrunes Dagon is successful! This proves that our army is formidable against any threat our land shall face. With Tamriel united as one nation, we can face any threats from Dagon's hordes! Glory to the Empire!"

All seventy-five members of the Elder Council stood up and erupted into cheers, their faces filled with relief and pride. They began being as a pacifist nation, quelling out rebellions of the new rule, now as a united front against those who dare threaten the security of the nation.

A redguard councilman then spoke up, "High Chancellor, the city of Mistral or should I say, the Principality of Mistral in my understanding is in our control, correct?"

"Yes, Councilman Volag," Jordis answered.

"If this is all over, High Chancellor, would we grant them independence, or still we would put them under Imperial control? Because from what I understand, they aren't hostile to us, nor do they have the military capability to strike the capital."

The council fell silent on that question by Councilman Volag. That is indeed a good question.

Jordis wasn't prepared for the question. The Emperor's agenda was security through expansion, however, some Councilmen expressed concern that an empire that is too big would collapse. Small colonies would do but there are rumors that Anima is undefended by any military and if the Empire did claim that the territories were now hers, it would further make many jealous of the Empire's power and a war with Akavir might be a possibility.

Thus it would raise the defense budget to the point that they would have to deplete the budget of others, making everything a total disaster for the Empire.

"Councilman Volag, I believe that we can propose a referendum on the Mistrali people if they want to be integrated within the Empire or to be independent. They have the right to reject our rule as we didn't come there to integrate them, we came there to save the city."

In the Divine Decree, provinces of Tamriel are not allowed to leave as they all are autonomous with the army, budgets, laws, and trade regulations coming from the Elder Council. A Federal Monarchy if someone were to describe it like the High Queen of Skyrim, the King of Hammerfell, the various kings of High Rock and so forth. They can propose local laws but they cannot violate the law of the Elder Council nor build a militia or army.

They only have police forces to enforce laws and the army is directly controlled by the Emperor and the stationed military staff in the province.

"Then if they were to integrate with us, what would we gain from them?"

"Technology and Dust, Councilman. Mistral might have mine deposits for dust and it is needed in the economy of Remnant, we can then earn money from that. And their technology is advanced, we can send engineers and craftsmen for them to learn Remnant's technology and integrate it with our own." She answered firmly while holding the sides of the podium tightly.

Every councilman was interested in that matter. If they gain money from the dust, then it would earn more in their own coffers. Of course, the Emperor isn't liberally giving them a giant salary but what they receive in their monthly salary is enough to be considered a high income.

"Our economy is already self-sufficient, High Chancellor, what more do we need?! For Tamriel to rule effectively we musn't expand our territory further!" Volag reasoned to her.

"We need the money to further fund the military in case of an Akaviri Invasion!"

Thus the debate on Mistral's condition in the Empire began. Volag was one of the vocal minorities that opposed Imperial rule, stating that the empire already had enough territory to begin with, while the majority are in favor of Mistral being part of the Empire. The people who are observing the debate are quiet but they supported the majority.

The debate ended with nothing. The two sides not agreeing and Mistral is still technically a protectorate of the Empire. There's no veto that would make Mistral independent or would make it at least autonomous. They are in the full direct control of the Military, thus making Mistral still under Martial Law.

Then the next topic came up, "Councilmen. In regards to the war, His Majesty has proposed a motion on my behalf. He proposed to make an alliance between the nations of Remnant. He said that this would make dealing with them easier especially with Atlas."

Again, the councilmen murmured to themselves. Atlas has just been a threat to them weeks ago as even the High Chancellor wanted to recruit three-hundred thousand more troops to the Imperial Legion and now they are going to work with them? However, they recognized also that this is war, and they need to have diplomatic relations with them so that no war may happen between the two powers.

Jordis saw that none of the councilmen raised concern over this and said, "Those who are in favor, raise your right hand!"

All of the councilmen raised their hands, "Thus the proposal of making an alliance between the nations of Remnant are approved by the Elder Council!" She brought down the gavel and the scribes wrote the document. With this Jordis dismissed the Elder Council.

* * *

 _A week later_

It's been a week since time homogenized into the two realms. Pyrrha is overlooking the window from her dorms. Still with the war going on Jaune has been busy and her lack of contact with him has been a bit tolling for her. Every time she looked at the amulet that Jaune gave to them, she feels something special. A bond across time, that bonds of friendship can even be strong even though that they are separated.

The training that Jaune gave to her really helped her became a better fighter in the field. Since a day after the victory in Mistral, Ozpin came along with them to come back to Beacon. And they were surprised to see a statue of Sheogorath now in the courtyards. A Daedra came here before Mehrunes Dagon ever did and all he did was to build a statue of himself, at least from what they know.

They were given a three-day break before they are going to attend classes again, and with those three days, she trained in the combat rooms, wanting to train further. However, even with the highest setting, she defeated the combat drones within seconds. This was the result of her one-month training with Jaune. She became stronger and now deadlier. Her training paid off.

Still, she missed the times where she would wake up and see Jaune sleeping like a log after their training. She missed his goofy smile and the adorkable charm that is unique to him only. Everyone missed him dearly even though that it was already a week that he said goodbye to them. What she didn't expect was Weiss returning to them just devastated, with signs of tears on her face.

She kept quiet throughout the flight and Ozpin forbade any media outlets to interview them with their experience in Tamriel. But they were also the talk of the school with their magic and all that. Everyone wanted to learn what Jaune thought of them and share their experiences with Jaune on Tamriel. Jaune has also become a hero and somewhat of a crush on all huntress trainees, whose attitudes about faced after the Siege of Mistral.

It's a good thing Ozpin also wanted privacy for them and tried to help them.

Ruby, however, was a bit different. Instead of sulking, she lived up to her name, supporting Weiss because of her heartbreak. Yang and Blake were a bit happy now that they are "home" but still they are saddened that Jaune said goodbye to them. Yang didn't joke about "Vomit Boy" like she did every so often but still she was a bit optimistic. So, Ruby was the pillar that made team RWBY still one of the best teams in the first years.

Nora and Ren were in the same place as Ruby. They were determined to come back to Tamriel one day after this is all over. And now that the Grimm presence on Anima is on an all-time low, they might visit Kuroyuri one day. But Nora was a bit non-active, still though she has daily pancakes from Ren.

Suddenly, Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted when someone texted their now fully charged scrolls. She looked it up and it was Headmaster Ozpin, _"Team RWBY and NPR. Come to my office immediately. - Headmaster"_

She slowly got out of the window and turned to Ren and Nora who were napping on their beds, "Ren, Nora! Ozpin wants to see us!"

"Can't it wait, Pyrrha?" Nora mumbled as she was clearly under the influence of the bed's gravitational pull.

"He said that we need to come to him now." Pyrrha gently said while lightly shaking Nora.

Nora then rose up from her bed, jumping from it and landing on the floor, "Good Afternoon Team..." Her active demeanor turned to sorrow as she was about to shout team JNPR. Now, they are just...NPR. It's like even that goodbye left some wounds to them.

Ren then woke up and noticed Nora's sad face. He just gave her a hug, "It's alright Nora. We have to understand him."

"I know, Renny." Nora saddly replied.

The three then went off to Ozpin's Tower. It's a good thing it was afternoon as the dorms were oddly quiet. They didn't even notice team RWBY being there, despite them just a room away. When they got to the tower, they still have to wait for the elevator to go down.

Once they got up, they noticed that team RWBY was already there, waiting for them. They all just gave a nod to each other and presented themselves to the Headmaster and his deputy.

"Good Morning Team RWBY and NPR." When Ozpin mentioned "NPR", it sent a pang to their hearts. This was the affirmation that Jaune was no longer part of their team.

"I suppose you already had your break and are ready for classes tomorrow?" The headmaster said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

They all nodded in response, "Good. However, I have a proposition for both of your teams. Before we left, I had a talk with Mr. Arc. One of the topics that came up was both of your teams. As he is the former leader of JNPR, I feel that he is concerned now that he is overqualified even being a student of Beacon.

He asked me if I will allow both of your teams to merge together as one."

That surprised all of them except for Weiss. Ozpin then leaned back from his swivel chair and crossed his legs, "However, I decided that that decision wouldn't come from me. That decision will come to both of your teams, if you all agree then I will merge your two teams. Let me remind you that your team would be led by Ms. Rose."

Ruby stepped forward, nervously clear from her wide silver eyes, "But...sir! I think I cannot manage a team that size!"

"Ms. Rose, it isn't me that decided that you would lead them. It was Mr. Arc's idea and I agree with his sentiments. You might not look like a leader type but from your team standing, combat records, and grades, your team has always been on the top for the first years.

And from my observation, even though you don't look like a leader, you act like one. And from Mr. Arc's words, you are what is needed. It seems that it was a right decision that I took you to my school." Ozpin smirked.

Ruby blushed at the compliment Ozpin gave to her and the fact that Jaune praised her for her leadership skills.

"Also, he talked to me about continuing your magical studies. He said that he would send a professor from Winterhold for you all to continue."

"Really?!" Nora squealed in delight. They all smiled at the news as Jaune was really keeping his promise.

"Yes. However, I expect you all to keep your standing. If not then I will tell Mr. Arc that you all are not maintaining your grades and I will ask permission for his professor to halt your studies." He said to them in an authoritative manner. Truly, even though that now Jaune is powerful, they still felt Ozpin's grip on the academy.

"Yes, professor." They all replied.

Ozpin took the time to stand up and pour more coffee from his coffee brewer. He then sat down and relaxed from his seat, gazing his eyes on the teams, "So, what do you all have to say about the merging?"

"Ummm I think we need more time to think about that, professor." Ruby nervously chuckled. She was relieved that Ozpin gave them liberty for them to decide for themselves. Otherwise, even though she thinks that it would be quite awesome, it would be harder to handle and manage a group that size.

Ozpin nodded, "It's alright Ms. Rose. I can see that you are not yet prepared for this. Take your time and when you all made your decision, just come here. Alright?"

"Yes, professor." They all replied again. Ozpin then dismissed them and relaxed for the day. Glynda didn't even utter any word while they are in there, usually she says something but today she seemed awfully quiet.

"Glynda, why are you quiet today?"

"I wonder why, Ozpin?" Glynda gritted her teeth in frustration, "Does a double pay sound familiar to you? Or did you spend it on that new coffee brewer right there?!" Glynda used her semblance to lift the coffee brewer.

Of course, this alarmed Ozpin as he stood up and practically pleaded with her, "Now Glynda please, you'll get the double salary I promise. Just please put that down."

"You better be." Glynda seethed and stormed out of the office, though she smiled that other than age, Ozpin's weakness was truly his love for coffee. After putting it down, Ozpin immediately went for the coffee brewer cleaned it.

He then sighed and looked at his scroll. It seemed as if the Valean and Atlesian Council has softened up their stance against the looming power of the Empire of Tamriel. They recognized that they were the benevolent force that they need for the occasion. From the reports that he got from Team RWBY and NPR, the people loved him in Tamriel.

Even though that he himself preferred democracy over the long old traditions of an authoritarian monarchy, it seems that a good monarch can even make something that is obsolete and quite tyrannical in their history, a breath of fresh air over an unmoving democracy ruled by oligarchs and influenced by the Schnee Dust Company. Jaune might be on their side now, but he still he has a slight distrust over monarchs.

However, he needed to show that he is willing to commit for the war effort, he did agree with the alliance after all and the next two days, he is invited to Tamriel for the First Imperial City Summit.

"Now about that double salary." He said as he checked Beacon's funds from his scroll.

* * *

 _This is Lisa Lavender from VNN._

 _The Atlesian, and Valean Council has agreed with The Empire of Tamriel in regards to a grand alliance over the Daedra. Menagerie also sent delegates to Mistral to have talks with the Empire with their willingness to have an alliance. The Empire of Tamriel invited Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang and Ghira Belladonna, Chieftain of Menagerie on the First Imperial City Summit so that they can discuss Faunus rights and how the White Fang can help in the war effort._

 _Ozpin will represent Vale while General Ironwood will represent Atlas in the summit._

 _The summit would take place on the building called "Great Hall of Tiber Septim" on one of its large rooms. It's also the where Emperor Arc meets with his government The Elder Council._

 _Life in Mistral has also been well for the citizens of the city. Order was restored..._

The sound of the news droned through the common room as Team RWBY and NPR ate their dinner there together. They all sat in silence, eating their meals as they listened to the news. Even after the week, they still were quiet and they thought that Jaune was going to return with them.

Only Blake had the cynicism of him not coming back. And...she was right. The answer that they were going to get was basically on their faces already that they failed to recognize it.

Finally, Yang had had enough, she slammed her fist on the table, "Can we all stop sulking already?! All we did for the past week was to sulk in the corner. At this point, we are going to be edgelords!"

"You really have to use that here?" Blake deadpanned.

"But we are! We think that just because Jaune left us, it's already the end of the world." Yang then presented her amulet to them. "Remember this guys? This is the amulet I got from Jaune, like all of you we are given something special before he said goodbye to us. Do you all know why?

It's because he wanted us to be strong. That even without him assisting us, we can remember him and this thing would give us strength. When he walks in here again, he wanted to feel proud of what we can also do. Just like what he did in Tamriel when we were nowhere with him."

Yang also smiled sadly, "Guys, especially you Weiss, not all friendships has to have a friend that is present. Sometimes, they are far away and we wouldn't see them for years, but when we all meet, we can share wonderful stories together. Vomit Boy is a real friend, because even after six months that he was away, even with all that crap about his government and his university, he still remembers us.

He still cherished us just like here, like we are family. He even gave us access to his palace for Oum's sake! Call him what you want, hate him now that he abandoned you or somethings crap you thought about. But for me, Jaune is a friend that I would cherish and I would make him proud when he comes here. Vomit Boy's got no escape from my puns when he comes back." She smirked.

That was the kick that they all needed, surely Ruby and Blake realized all of this by now but WNPR were the ones hurt the most. Weiss by heartbreak and NPR because he was technically their leader.

But Pyrrha smiled once again. She held the amulet Jaune gave to her. Sometimes, she hated her symbol as it signifies her rise to stardom but this is the only exception. The red ruby encrusted on the amulet, shining like a glistening fire of determination in her heart. "Yang is right. We have to be strong for Jaune. One day, we will make him proud of us!"

She put her hand forward, almost like a team. They wondered why Pyrrha did that but soon they understood. They all formed determined smiles on their faces and planted their hands on top of each other except for Weiss. It took a while but Weiss did so too, with her face of determination.

 _"One day Jaune, I will see you again, and maybe I can become your Snow Angel._ " She told herself.

"Now that's the spirit!" Yang exclaimed, "Go Team RWBYNPR!"

Suddenly, Ruby pulled her hand and hid it, and her face looked shocked, "I didn't agree to this! But Jaune said so so..." She thought about.

"Oh c'mon Rubes! You secretly wanted it, don't you? Leading a big team? Just imagine Dad's face when he sees you having a team like that!"

"Well...I thought about that... I'm in!" Ruby shouted and she planted her hands again.

"We will show Jaune, we will show him the power of team RWBYNPR!" Ruby shouted excitedly, "BANZAI, TEAM RWBYNPR! Man that hard to say."

* * *

...and done! I apologize, I really apologize for the two-month wait for this chapter. I got carried away writing Archmage of Zero but this story was always in my tabs on Chrome when I'm writing in case of ideas coming into my head. I aim to balance quality over quantity and I hoped I achieved that. And I want to give a shoutout to **Airchampion** who read the first half of the chapter and gave his thoughts so thank you man!

Thus, team RWBYNPR was formed. Half-way while writing this chapter, I realized that what I planned was a bit too focused on the war aspect and not the real stars of the show which is team RWBY and (J)NPR, so the latter half of this chapter was about them. The next chapter is going to be about the First Imperial City Summit and the second offensive of Mehrunes Dagon.

University also is a factor why this chapter took too long to come out. Like the university has been hell so I have to balance my time. Also Dead Cells! As a lover of Castlevania and Metroidvania games, I'm in love with Dead Cells! It's just the perfect blend of frustration and reward. So, go check it out on Steam!

Also, I have this stupid idea of Jaune just opening Oblivion Gates to various other universes like Legend of Korra or Frozen. I don't know, it's a stupid idea that's on my head for a while now. Like Jaune and Serana goes on a vacation on Arendelle and teaches Elsa how to control her magic like some stupid idea like that. Maybe an Omake on the future if I can. So do you guys want it? Review or pm! It's always welcome!

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The First Imperial City Summit

* * *

 _Few days earlier_

* * *

A bullhead flew over Mistral. From the past few days, unknown bullheads came to Mistral, only for it to be discovered that representative from the White Fang and Menagerie was there to have talks with the Empire of Tamriel.

The two factions were there for a single thing, the declaration of the Emperor that all Faunus be treated equally. Menagerie's reaction was a wave of support for the Empire, them wanting to participate and help the cause. They sent dust supplies, food, and shelter to the Imperial Army which they took gladly as these are free foreign goods.

However, the White Fang was more skeptical. They wanted to know the Empire's motivations first before helping them. They might have given the Faunus equal rights and strictly enforced that rule, but they are still skeptical about their motives. Was this move just for them to gain the support of all Faunus, or was it to subjugate their kind without even firing a single shot?

Still, after the Battle of Mistral, the two factions cannot deny that they need the Empire to survive. With Dagon's forces outnumbering them ten to one, they have no choice but to support their cause. If they were to stand alone and fight the ferocious Daedra, what's left of Mistral would be the answer.

Chieftain Ghira Belladonna met Lydia in person, so does the White Fang leader Sienna Khan. With the new power lenient towards any factions except the Daedra and the Grimm, Mistral is the perfect place for diplomatic talks, where diplomatic immunity is a right of anyone.

However, they saw that security there is very tight. Before they can even begin, the Imperial Army checked their belongings, confiscating weaponry and Battlemages inspected if their thoughts have any malicious intent. They are screened from top to bottom before they can even meet the Military Staff that is currently governing Mistral.

The two leaders are even surprised that the Empire is more diverse rather than just an Empire of humans. And they were surprised that despite the different races, they worked together seamlessly. Some races are even in a high rank, like General Do'Hasiq, a Khajiit, and General Naryndyn Morvayn, a Dunmer hailing from Morrowind.

When the two leaders of two different Faunus factions met, it was a bittersweet reunion of old White Fang colleagues. Together, they fight for a single cause, which is Faunus Equality. However, they fight for what they believe in different methods, one in diplomacy and protest, the other being terrorism and violence.

The two met the Military Staff at the same time as they arranged the meeting that way. They wanted to hear the two sides of the oppressed races of Remnant and see if they can help their cause. They will act in accordance with His Majesty wishes, to screen them and make them work with him.

They described to the generals their willingness to fight for Remnant, against this new Daedric Horde. But they also requested Faunus refugees be taken there as compensation for their contribution.

The Empire said yes to the proposal, however, they are only allowed in Mistral. Anyone crossing the realms not authorized by checks from the Emperor's Shadow is not allowed. Even Tamrielan citizens are barred from entering Remnant unless they go through the same checks. If Mistral would be a territory of the Empire then they would be treated as Tamrielan citizens and they can cross the realms without checks.

Thus, they all prepared for the upcoming First Imperial City Summit, two weeks from now.

* * *

Jaune was by his office in the Arcane University, doing some paperwork. Still, he is doing some last minute paperwork, before he can fully commit to the war. Archmage J'zargo already agreed that Master Wizard Tolfdir would be sent to Beacon Academy as Team RWBY, and NPR's tutor in magic.

His old teacher, Tolfdir, one of the most humble, wisest, and deadly wizards Jaune came across. He has the necessary patience and guidance that can help the attitudes of Team RWBY and NPR about magic.

Still, he remembered his old teacher. During his travels in Skyrim, in search of a way home. Many townsmen recommended him for going to the College of Winterhold. So he went there and was a bit surprised to see that Winterhold was a backwater of a city. It wasn't even a city, no, it's just a small town in the very north of Skyrim.

He still remembered the first time he got there. The only spells he knew were basic spells, he didn't know how to conjure a familiar in that regard. But he begged Faralda to let him enter, and enter he did, provided that he take no lessons from anyone and just ask someone for help.

He then was noticed by an old man who was stumbling around the halls, finished with his lecture about Alteration. He saw this poor man that was looking a bit lost in the halls of the College. The man decided to ask him what he is seeking.

That was their first encounter together. Him a helpless little man, traveling in Skyrim in deep despair as he was just transported to a world he doesn't know. A world that is out there to eat him alive. However, Tolfdir decided to teach him about magic and its wonders. Soon he became one of the mages in the college.

That's why he is magically oriented first before becoming a warrior. He indeed has some training first as a warrior, but it is through magic that he excelled. In time he became an Archmage, mastered Telekinesis as if it was second nature. Before, reading textbooks has torture, but not he can finish one in one sitting.

But now, his duties aren't in the University, it is through the people. He is glad that their reaction was very supportive of the war, there are minor protests but it didn't hamper the war effort. Now Tamriel is united in one goal and in one heart, with their Empire already being a powerful influence in Remnant. Mistral was in almost every headline of the Tamriel Daily Newspaper, with the editors in support of the war.

Someone then knocked on the door. "Enter!" He shouted.

When the door opened, it was his Master Wizard Brelyna Mayron, "Good Afternoon, Archmage." She bowed to him. "Master Wizard Tolfdir is here."

Then entered an old man but still, his stature proved that the man was still strong despite his age. He proudly wore his Master Robes of Alteration including a Staff of Magelight. He is one of the best instructors in the whole of Tamriel, known for his kind demeanor and approach yet hates getting his class interrupted.

"Sir Tolfdir!" Jaune approached his old teacher and embraced him.

His old teacher gladly accepted, "It's good to see you again, Jaune. It seems that things are in order, with Brelyna on your hands."

Jaune nodded, "Oh yes, sir. Things are still in order despite the war, and Brelyna will be running things around here while I'm gone." Even if that Jaune held a higher position of rank than his old teacher, he still addressed him as "sir", as if he was his superior. Brelyna simply nodded and smiled, happy that her old instructor is here.

Tolfdir lightly nodded and grimaced, "With the war going on?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm needed for more government work now that it is still going. There aren't still any news from Remnant of an Oblivion Gate from the Deadlands, but still, he will return so I'm needed there." Jaune then smiled and grabbed his shoulders, "But on a lighter note, have you received my letter?" He asked.

"Yes, it's about teaching seven students in Remnant about magic?"

"They are my previous team and my friends, team ruby and juniper. And I promised them that I would send an instructor to Beacon Academy so that they could continue their magical studies. That's why I summoned you here, sir. You will teach them magic and I know you can, just as you thought me years ago. You will be a great instructor for them, I know it." Jaune slightly shook him as there's a tinge of excitement in his smile.

Tolfdir nodded in affirmation. Still, even after all these years, his student respected him, "Of course I can teach them, I just need a few supplies that I will buy."

The Archmage then shook his head, "There's no need for that. The Guild will pay for your work expenses, including potions and soul gems that you will use in case of any experimentation. So just list down what you need for the lessons every month and the guild would provide it. You will also have a two thousand lien allowance every month from Professor Ozpin."

"So this is a contribution of two schools? You really give this old man hope." Tolfdir replied happily.

"General Lydia's dragon would fly you and your supplies you bought with you to Mistral. Then a Bullhead from Beacon will fly you to Vale. You will be the first Tamrielan citizen to walk in Vale, sir."

* * *

A few days later, Team RWBYNPR was formed. The title wasn't still formalized but Ruby told the Headmaster that they all agreed to join in a single team. This is the first time in any huntsman history that this kind of deviation of normal team formation would be formed. Ozpin allowed this to happen to see if this would work.

The team structure is that Ruby Rose would remain the leader while now having two subordinate leaders. One being Weiss Schnee and the other being Pyrrha Nikos. Ozpin wanted their rooms changed but NPR didn't want to as Jaune's things are still there. They still considered him their right honorable leader but team RWBY respected their decision as they also considered him their friend.

The thing that Ruby would like to see is their new tactics, new attacks, combining what they've learned from Tamriel like Pyrrha's new fighting style and their knowledge in magic, to polymerize them with their existing tactics and techniques. Still, they want to be ahead of the curve, to improve themselves so that when Jaune visits, he would be proud at what he can observe at them.

Today it is weekend, and they have no classes and no quizzes to review for. But right now, they are on the Amphitheatre practicing their moves. Weiss was currently battling Pyrrha, harassing the spartan with ice spells and precise strikes to her vitals. Pyrrha, on the other hand, is constantly countering those strikes without even casting a spell or using her semblance. Simply put, what Jaune thought worked wonders.

Before they went to Tamriel, Weiss and Pyrrha were almost equals in regards to fighting, but with Jaune's training, Pyrrha gained a significant advantage over Weiss. Pyrrha now uses open positions to attract enemy strikes and countering them to deliver a flurry of devastating blows.

Suddenly, the Headmaster came in along with Professor Goodwitch. Ozpin clapped at the display that he got from them, clearly, he is amused. This prompted the two to stop and turned to him. "Am I interrupting something?" Ozpin asked them.

"No professor," Ren answered to him, "Ruby just wanted to see our skills and see if she can think of tactics." He replied.

Ozpin nodded and hummed, "You seem to have taken Mr. Arc's and my words at heart."

"Well, we have to improve professor. We wanted him to be proud of us once he comes here." He answered.

"You are setting a standard for all first years? I'm impressed." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "But that's not what I'm here for. Ms. Schnee and Ms. Nikos, fix yourselves within ten minutes. You all have a guest that needs your immediate attention."

Ruby sped up to the headmaster, "Is it Jaune?!"

Ozpin took a glance to Glynda and replied, "No," Ruby visibly lowered her shoulders, "but it is someone who will all help you. Come to my office, we will meet there." The two professors then left.

* * *

"What's with Ozpin leaving us like that?" Yang with her hand behind her head walked towards the Headmaster's Tower, together with their newly combined team.

"He said that it would help us, maybe it's the instructor?" Ruby commented.

"That's too soon. It's been only two weeks since..." Pyrrha said but she still kept quiet about when Jaune said goodbye to them. Even if they have this renewed vigor, the scar still remained. They all kept quiet but still they walk, Pyrrha let out a quick sorry for them, but Ruby patted the Spartan in the back.

"It's okay, Pyrrha." She gave her an encouraging smile.

They then got to the elevator in silence, anticipating who would meet them. What they expect maybe was Archmage J'zargo or Master Wizard Brelyna since those two mages are close to Jaune. Serana is out of the question as she is his bodyguard. Still, they expect something as Tamriel only has contact with the rest of Remnant through the leaders of the kingdoms, and Mistral itself, their territory.

The door then opened, revealing Ozpin seated comfortably on his chair with Glynda on his side. However, they see a new face around.

The man has long white hair, with two pairs of locks on each side, having a prominent white beard. He had a brown-white skin, relative to the nords of the north. He wears a green robe, patterned with white triangular patterns and a red patterned vest. He carries with him a book which has the symbol of the School of Alteration and a leather satchel strapped to him.

The old man looked at the holographic screen showing the map of Remnant, "This is truly magnificent! Remnant's technology is truly interesting! I could study how these things operate for days!"

From a closer look, they can see that his two eyes have different colors, and from those hands share the experience of a seasoned mage, "These are quite similar to memory banks from Ancient Yokuda."

"Memory banks?" Glynda asked.

The man nodded in mirth, "But those are much more advanced. It is said that it can house a person's entire memory, even if they die."

Suddenly, they noticed Team RWBYNPR and Ozpin stood up to welcome them, "You are here at last Team RWBYNPR."

They all nodded meekly, "Now, as Mr. Arc promised, he sent an instructor in one of his schools to Beacon, for you all to continue your magical studies. You will all be the first students out of any huntsman school that will have the knowledge of Tamriel magic, and you will be able to use this for the good of humanity against the Grimm.

However, I also expect that you all maintain your standing. I have given you all enough privileges, and I hope your marks live up to Mr. Arc and I provided to you all, understood?"

"Yes, professor." They all answered respectfully.

Ozpin then turned to the old wizard, "And as to what Mr. Arc promised, may I present to you your instructor in your magical studies. Master-Wizard Tolfdir of the College of Winterhold"

Tolfdir gave a quick thank you to the Headmaster before walking towards his new students. Before meeting them, they all had a talk earlier and Glynda gave him a tour of the academy and gave him a keycard to his quarters. He really was surprised by the advanced technology that Remnant has to offer, it was like the dream of the Dwemer surfaced to Tamriel and now run by the races of Men.

Tolfdir gave a huge smile once he saw the faces of his new students, "It's good to see that you young people are all interested in magic, so much that Jaune was willing to send me out of any instructors available in his university. You give this old man hope." They felt his mood was a welcoming change from the seriousness of the Arcane University and Beacon.

"I am Tolfdir, an instructor in the College of Winterhold and a Master in Alteration. And you are his friends, Team RWBY and NPR?"

Weiss stepped forward and answered, "Umm sir, we just joined in as a single team."

"Oh thank you for correcting me... Ms...?"

Weiss then gracefully curtsied and smiled, "I'm Weiss Schnee, sir."

Tolfdir then clasped his hands together, "Thank you, Ms. Schnee! So...why don't you introduce yourselves for me to get to know all of you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall of Tiber Septim, he is currently finalizing the preparations for the First Imperial City Summit. He also is doing more paperwork for various bills that would become laws of his empire and arrangements for more troops to be deployed in Cyrodiil. Elsweyr is sending more of their dragoons and Argonia with their ferocious soldiers.

From his ministers, he saw that Tamriel is in full support of his war, which calmed him down a bit. The Tamriel Times also wished an interview with him but he declined as he is very busy but he promised that we will give a statement after the summit. He knows that he is a dominant position over Remnant, and he intends to keep it that way.

His office was fit for a monarch of his stature, it has two glass cased bookshelves that contain any laws from the previous era up until now from tax to divine decrees, it is all contained in the bookshelves. The ceiling was entrusted with white marble with magelight contained on a glass, it also has a large chandelier crafted by the finest stones of Elsweyr.

The walls are covered with brown wood along with paintings of various Cyrodillic artists. The pillars are colored with red with an outer layer of white, on the center was the Imperial Seal. The floor was the simplest, with it being a shiny white color with a red carpet near the Emperor's desk. It has four chairs in the center of the room with a table. On the windows were gray window blinds.

The door opened without even him noticing. It was Serana carrying a tray of tea, milk, sugar, and scones, "Too busy to notice your girlfriend?" She said as she laid his snack on the table.

Jaune sighed and leaned back on his chair, "Well, we have to prepare for the summit, Serana. I can't spare any details on how it's going to go, what we would discuss... It's just very hard to tell you the truth. I'm also reading some new bill proposals that got approved but still needs readings. And one of them is the formation of the alliance."

Serana sat beside him and scooted closer to him, "You must be very tired now, huh?"

"I am. I guess I'm going to take a five-minute break then I'll go back to these papers," Jaune then happily munched the scones that Serana gave to him and the two sat in comforting silence as they took their snacks. Jaune made a milk-tea for the two and she was happy to take sips from his cup.

Jaune then reached for a scone and took a bite, "These are good! You made these?" Jaune asked her.

She shrugged and gave him a warm smile, "I just want you to have a good snack since you're busy and all."

Jaune then gave her a surprise kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, you're the best, you know that?"

"I know, that's why I'm your bodyguard in the first place." She leaned her head down on his shoulder. She sniffed his smell that gave her comfort and assurance, relaxing while cuddling on him, "You really love my cuddles." She giggled, "The mighty emperor of Tamriel defeated by the cuddles of a vampiric princess," She teased.

"Hmmm? It also means that the Emperor defeated the beautiful vampiric princess because you sure love the Emperor's shoulders." He smirked, now letting his head fall as he was also tired.

"So... aren't you going to continue reading the bill?" Serana asked him drowsily.

"I'm quite sleepy already, I wouldn't understand a thing even if I read it," Jaune yawned, "Maybe... a ten-minute nap. Yeah. I think that would be best." Sleep took him as so does his bodyguard and girlfriend.

* * *

 _Good morning, Vale! This is Lisa Lavender from VNN._

 _Today would be the First Imperial City Summit held at the Imperial City of the Empire. We have reports that the leaders of the Kingdoms and the Emperor would talk about the condition of Mistral and the alliance against the Daedric Prince, Mehrunes Dagon._

 _From our correspondents, we learned that the Empire is still giving the people of Mistral support and Military Staff of the Imperial Army has helped clean up the debris of the battle. They made makeshift roads and provide services to the people of Mistral. They also became the police of the city as Martial Law took effect two weeks ago._

 _Protests from the legion were done in a peaceful manner, most of them are anarchists and Mistrali Loyalists wanting the city to be independent of Imperial control. However, these protests were minimal and were dealt with easily by the Legion._

 _There is still a huge support of the Empire from Mistral, even with martial law imposed on the former kingdom._

 _According to our latest survey, fifty-five percent of Vale and Atlas feel safe that this alliance will be formed, while forty-five percent still doesn't feel safe. They said that the White-Fang is the biggest factor in which they can take advantage of the war._

 _The VNN also got an exclusive access to the Imperial City, with the Great Hall of Tiber Septim here on our camera right now. From what we have seen, the Imperial City also has a diverse population of not only humans, but also from their world, Elves, and Beasts._

 _Here's Mistrali Correspondent Cyan Helena for more info about the Summit. Cyan you're on the air._

 ** _Thank you, Lisa. Right now, we are near the portal to the Imperial City. Behind me, you can see the Imperial Palace, also known as the White-Gold Tower._**

 ** _From what the VNN was provided with, the First Dragonguard Regiment along with Emperor Arc would welcome the leaders on the portal and they would be escorted the building. We can see that they laid a red carpet and the Regiment has red and gold armor, with their helmets completely closed._**

 ** _And earlier the Emperor arrived at exactly 9:00 a.m. Mistrali Time and now waiting for the leaders to arrive. They also have these creatures called "Bull Netchs" which as you can see are floating above the air, and are like these jellyfish creatures that carry supplies on their backs._**

* * *

At the Arc Household, they are back except for Jaune. Most of them are currently listening to the news but Henry went up to his study as he clearly is still upset of his son. This would be the time that they can see what the Emper-. No, what Jaune built. What their brother was most proud off and can't seem to let go and go home with them.

Still, the depressive atmosphere hung in the air. When they got kicked out from the Military Camp, Henry and Angela were in no speaking terms, basically ignoring each other. That caused even more heartbreak for the family. The family that had joy all over the house was now but a shadow.

Sena and Sapphire watched the news while Clarice and Elizabeth are in the library, keeping to themselves as to not remember the events that happened weeks ago. Artoria practiced in the gym with her Excalibur, her eyes filled with fury but hollow.

Joan was helping her mother cook lunch for them, the only music that she can hear was the fast chopping and the news. She grew a small resentment to her father, for acting like that and now they are here. Almost a fire of anger that was slowly engulfing her. The news droned on to her ears as she quickly chopped the bell peppers into julienne.

She wanted her twin brother back, still not wanting to let go. But on the deeper side of her heart, she understood the grievances of her father, even though she didn't want to admit it. He left this house without warning and stole a family heirloom that belonged to their grandfather and made them worried for almost two years.

No contacts, not even a letter from him that he got into Beacon, what parent would be happy if their child just ran away from them? Of course, they would be furious. Even she was angry at him for leaving them like that. She also understood that deep down her father understood and cared for his only son, the way he talked was just hurtful, and he could've done it in a better way.

After all, it is said that if you truly love someone, you have to let them go.

Joan didn't notice that tears were already flowing in her cheeks as she was so focused on cutting the vegetables, meat, and her thoughts. Angela saw her daughter tearing up and stopped whatever she was doing.

She turned off the stove and quickly went to her daughter, "Joan, is everything alright?"

Joan then got off from her thoughts and noticed that her mother is holding her shoulders. She quickly wiped the tears off her face, "Y-yeah, everything's fine." She stuttered.

Angela sighed and hugged her, "I know it's not, but it's okay if you don't want to tell me right now." She pulled back and touched her daughter's face, wiping the tears with her thumb, "If you want to talk, I'm right here. Okay, Joan?" She smiled.

Even though that now Jaune is gone, busy with his empire, she forgot that she has an amazing mother that is protective of her children. She gave a smile, a genuine smile rather than a forced one, "Thanks, mom."

* * *

The multiple bullheads landed near the portal as the First Dragonguard Regiment waited for them. The Imperial Dragoons are also present, with their magic and lances standing ready. And, of course, Odahviing was there growling as he grew impatient of waiting of the leaders. The Emperor's ministers were there such as Councilman Justinian as the Minister of the Exchequer and General Morvayn as the Minister of Defense.

The leaders of Remnant got down from their bullheads and someone shouted, "Presenting His Majesty, the Emperor of Tamriel!" The soldiers of the First Dragonguard Regiment stepped forward and hoist their spears up high. Trumpets from the Imperial Orchestra bolstered a huge fanfare to greet the Emperor and he walked towards the leaders, proud and prideful.

But the Emperor didn't walk alone, together with him is the High Chancellor of the Elder Council, Jordis the Sword-Maiden, and his bodyguard Serana. The High Chancellor wore her officer's clothes while Serana wore her modified Vampire Royal Armor, having her torso plated with ebony, her left arm was also covered in armor, along with a golden glove.

"This is starting to become like an SDC event to me, and I don't like it." General Ironwood muttered to Ozpin.

"This is for a better cause, I suppose," Ozpin muttered. The two aren't even the leaders of their nation, but just representatives of it. But still, they got this grandiose welcome, with full military marches and fanfare. Ozpin doesn't know what will happen to the talks, but he already has an agenda prepared.

Ghira and Sienna were just not used to there kind of grandiose parade, full of fanfare. Their kind was treated with scrutiny and sometimes outright violence, the councils of various kingdom ignoring injustices and treating them without priority. But now, it's very different, the two faunus expect that maybe they will be treated harshly. But no one hardly looked an eye on them, even the humans or the well suited uniformed officials, it's like they are normal to them.

Jaune went first to the person he doesn't know, that being Sienna. He gave a welcoming smile to the White-Fang leader, "Good morning, I'm Emperor Jaune. It is nice seeing that you came to the summit, High Leader Sienna Khan." He reached out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

The smile was very contagious. She couldn't figure out if this was a fabrication to lower her guard or a real genuine smile. She shook his hand but still, she wore a serious face, "It is for the greater good of all the faunus that I'm here. I intend to stand up for them for what humans of Remnant have done to my kind. And you already know my name?"

Jaune can feel the anger in her voice, but he wanted to take things under control, "My generals informed me of your initial meeting with them. And don't worry, here in Tamriel, all are equal regardless of race. I made sure of that. I hope that you will enjoy your time here."

The Emperor then turned to Ghira, shook his hand and introduced himself, "It's nice seeing that you are here to attend the summit, Chieftain Belladonna."

"I am." The Chieftain smiled, "After what you have done to the faunus of Mistral, I am glad to attend and visit your empire."

"I did what I had to do. It is only right for them to have equal rights regardless of their race. Also regarding your supplies, it is really appreciated. My troops are discovering things that are from Remnant and they are liking what they see, as I described it on my book."

"You have a book published about Remnant?" He asked.

Jaune then nodded, "Of course, I lived in Remnant for almost my entire life Chieftain," He chuckled, "I also studied together with your daughter in Beacon."

"Blake? How is she? Are her grades good? Does she have a boyfriend now?" Ghira quickly asked.

The Emperor laughed lightly at these questions, "I assure you, Chieftain Belladonna, that she belongs to one of the finest teams amongst the first years in Beacon. Her grades are also high. A boyfriend... hmmm... I don't think so. But she is happy with her team, even though she drowns herself mostly in books."

The Emperor then turned to General Ironwood, the one who challenged to remove his army and failed to do so two weeks ago. Distrust was in the air, and Jaune knew he would be a hard one to give in. But he introduced himself and shook his hand, "General Ironwood. I've heard things from my generals but nonetheless, I'm glad that you agreed with this meeting."

Ironwood gave him a slight nod and a face of steel, "I am just defending the Council's interest, and I intend to uphold them."

Jaune nodded and turned to his old professor, "Professor." He shook his hand.

"Mr. Arc," Ozpin slightly nodded, "I must say for a summit, this is quite grand."

"Well, thank you, Professor. How is Team RWBY and NPR?" He asked.

"Steady progress, Mr. Arc. They joined together in a single team and now they are currently taking their magical studies. Still, they are one of the best with the exams for upcoming second years."

"Thank you, Professor, for fulfilling my requests. I hope you enjoy your stay." Jaune smiled at him and he turned back.

After a few paces, he turned to them, "Please follow me." They silently agreed and followed the Emperor to the portal to Tamriel. They are curious to see the city that behind him was almost as large or even larger than Vale. Spires and classical architecture of Remnant's past are here, presented as a beacon of prosperity and unity.

They all witnessed the soldiers of the Emperor, and they looked like battle-hardened veterans more than ceremonial warriors. As the Emperor kept passing the soldiers lowered their spears and stepped behind. They shouted, "Hail Emperor Arc!" every time he passes through them.

His ministers then trailed behind them as they went to the city gate. Currently, they are on the outer districts of the Imperial City and the way to the Great Hall of Tiber Septim is a ten-minute walk. But Jaune decided to at least have a more extreme and fun way to introduce them to the city.

Near the city gate, Odahviing waited for them, clearly showing signs of relief as he is quite impatient, "Ministers, go to the hall by carriage. I will personally lead these leaders to the Hall. High Chancellor, you go with them too."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They quickly uttered and they left the scene.

He then turned to his Dragonguard Regiment and Imperial Dragoons. Using his Thu'um, he shouted, "Soldiers! Dismissed!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They all said in unison and they walked back to their posts.

Odahviing then lowered his neck, "Welcome to Tamriel, a land of peace, equality, and prosperity to all its citizens. Do you all want a good look of the city?" The Emperor asked them.

They are here for one purpose and that is to have a talk with the Emperor for this "alliance" that he proposes. But they are still curious what Tamriel really looks like, a land where diverse kinds of people live other than faunus and humans, and the land that once defeated Mehrunes Dagon's army in Remnant.

Jaune then mounted on Odahviing's neck, "Just hop into my dragon's neck." He grinned.

"Wait, we are going to ride that?" The tin man said huffed.

The dragon then faced the man, "Is there something wrong to what _Thuri_ said?" It growled.

When the dragon spoke, they are quite shocked. When all of them visited Mistral, sure they saw the dragons but they went with that they are just domesticated. But with sentience? Now that's new and quite surprising, "Your dragon can talk, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked him, regaining his composure.

"Of course! He is Odahviing, one or if not, the mightiest dragon across Tamriel. All of the dragons can talk since they use a language called "Thu'um", and they can also understand mortal tongue. So hop in the back, and don't worry, we'll just observe the city from above."

The leaders of Remnant reluctantly climbed to the neck of Odahvhiing but along them was Serana who was keeping a close eye on them. Odahviing soared up to the sky and now they can see how large the Imperial City is. It has a suburban area around the Outer Districts and the district has many large buildings including the Great Hall of Tiber Septim, Monument of the Fallen, the Arcane University, and other government buildings such as the Supreme Tribunal of Tamriel.

In the inner districts were two-story apartment complexes, and there is a ban of any form of vehicle in the inner districts since streets there are narrower, except if it is the Emperor or an emergency case that needs to be proven to a nearby tribunal. They can also see the large ships that come and go, most of them are merchant ships that don't need a mast to go forward.

The sky is calm today, no gusts of wind to drown their voices as Odahviing flew gently around the Imperial City, "This city is huge..." Ironwood commented.

"It is. This city is even divided into two districts which are the Inner and Outer districts. They formed after the sacking of the Imperial City in the fourth era since the only districts before were the ones inside," He gave a brief introduction of the Imperial City, how it works and various types of people that live in the city.

After a few more minutes, they landed near the Great Hall of Tiber Septim with the media waiting for them. The VNN already had their crew set up and their cameras are focused on them.

The whole of Remnant was watching this event unfold and what would their future be now that two new players came in the chessboard. They all dismounted and the leaders of Remnant basked at the size of the Great Hall of Tiber Septim. On the way there, the Dragonguard Regiment stood ready for their entrance.

The Emperor leads the way the entrance and the guards opened the doors for them. Once they entered, they can see how lavish and greatly designed it is. Inside were statues of heroes of Tamriel like Tiber Septim, Uriel V, Martin Septim, the Nerevarine, and others. The floor is tiled with marble and granite, each with varying colors forming the insignia of the Empire.

The windows were a one-way window and some are stained glass which depicted the sacrifice of Emperor Martin, and the various conquests of Tiber Septim to unite Tamriel. The pillars of the hall were colored in a baroque style of architecture, forming many arcs to hallways. On the ceiling was a large chandelier held by the various arches.

There were three hallways that lead to each and Jaune led them to the right wing. The right wing houses the Imperial Marble Gallery, which is open to the public. It also houses the debate halls for bill readings or for negotiations, a dining hall in case of feasts or celebrations, and proposed room for a House of Commons for a lower house. There are more various rooms in the right wing for recreation and policymaking.

Jaune then turned to the left, and the guards of the hall stood still, their footsteps are the only ones that can be heard. They then enter a room, it has a large oblong table that is hollow on the center, with seats cushioned with leather and oak.

On the table were the names of the leaders with Headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood, Chieftain Belladonna, and High Leader Sienna Khan engraved on wood, "Please seat on where your name is," Jaune said as he took a seat on the apex of the table. After they sat, the cabinet ministers entered along with the high chancellor.

The guards then closed the door and cast a noise and magic canceling spell on the doors in case of eavesdroppers.

"So.. let us start," Jaune said as he relaxed in the chair with Serana standing beside him, "Our government has already made a treaty towards our agreement to an alliance. There on your table are copies of the said treaty you could read it and tell me what do you think needs to change."

Ironwood, instead of reading the bill, slammed his fist into the table, "What I don't agree with, Emperor Arc, is the fact that a terrorist is in here!" He pointed at Sienna, "The fact that you agreed to meet with a criminal that caused thousands of lives lost and supplies of Dust stolen from Atlesian Trains, speaks volumes to Atlas!"

"Excuse me?" Sienna stood looking seamingly offended and stared at him angrily.

Then it is time for the Emperor to slam his palm on the table, he gave a calm and calculating glare to the general, "General Ironwood, I thought my generals cleared that the White Fang is NOT an enemy of Tamriel. Tell me, general, are there any incidents that any White Fang operative caused disruption of peace in Mistral while my army is still in there?"

Ironwood glared at him, "No? Then my answer is pretty clear. We are gathered here today to set aside our differences to fight a united front against Mehrunes Dagon. I don't care about Atlesian, Valean or any form of politics that only sways our attention away towards our common goal. Now, read that treaty and let us know what you think."

The way the Emperor delivered was calm and calculated, and it was effective enough for Sienna and Ironwood to calm down and read the treay. After ten minutes they all finished reading and Ozpin was the first one to speak.

"Emperor Arc, while I agree to these terms, your forces stationed in Vale would make it uneasy for the people that are there. It might also attract the grimm surrounding the city."

"I assure you, Headmaster, that troops of the Imperial Legion are only allowed inside their designated base. While Tamrielan law applies in an established base, that land is still owned by Vale. The Legion needs a base so that an immediate response can be given if any attack from Mehrunes Dagon occurs."

"Do you have any information an impending attack?" Sienna asked him.

Jaune shook his head, "Sadly no. To infiltrate the realm of Mehrunes Dagon, a person must create an oblivion gate to the Deadlands. And there's another factor that Daedra can sense a mortal would kill them once they sensed one. It is almost impossible to detect where are they going to attack next. So, we have to be alert at all times in case of an offensive.

All we can do now before an attack is defensive measures. However, should a defense prove successful, we can organize an offensive before they can reinforce. This also means that only the best troops would only get into the Deadlands as a weakly minded mortal, human or faunus, may be influenced by the realm."

"And you said in here: "Signatory bodies of this treaty shall cooperate with each other, including the sharing current technological advancements, magical abilities, and have joint military exercises." Does that mean that Atlas also has to provide military weaponry?" Ironwood then spoke.

The Emperor nodded, resting his chin on his palm, "Atlas has advancements that Tamriel can use in military operations like a database. However, we can also train people for further reinforcements in Remnant. We need to train soldiers to enter the Deadlands, and they should have a willpower that can deter the realm's influence."

"Or, we could just use Atlesian Knights to storm inside the Deadlands," That came as a surprise to the Emperor and his government who have yet to speak. They thought that Ironwood would reject, and now he is cooperating with them? Jaune was thinking this is a bluff to gain more favor in his side, but he quickly threw those thoughts out of the window, they have a common goal after all.

The Emperor nodded then the High Leader of the White Fang is the one who spoke up, "How can we assure that Atlesian Tech has no viruses in it that would turn against the faunus? Last that I remember the CCT of Beacon was attacked by an unknown infiltrator and the only trace that she left was a sign of the Black Queen piece. Or maybe that was only a ploy to kill the faunus?" She said cautiously.

That struck some nerves towards Ironwood and even Ozpin, but it was Ghira's turn to speak, "Sienna! This is not the time to accuse someone of assassinations or genocide!"

"And what?! Now you are turning to them? Don't you feel the deep anger that our kind has towards them?!" Sienna screamed.

Suddenly, they heard three hard slams on the table, and they saw the calm but angry glare that Jaune gave them, "That's enough! High Leader Khan, we are here to work together, and you accusing someone isn't helping our current situation, but I'll take your concerns into considerations."

He quickly turned his head to Ironwood, "General Ironwood, I want you to scan your systems for any viruses and if there are eliminate them. If we want together sometimes we must compromise, and checking your system wouldn't do you any harm. In fact, it might help you to check if your machines need updating."

After that exchange is done, Ghira threw his concern, "It also states here: "The alliance would form a grand army along with a grand general staff. It would be lead by a _Supreme Commander_ that would defend the nations of the signatory bodies of this treaty, and attack the forces of Mehrunes Dagon." Who would be this Supreme Commander?"

"My government propose that General Lydia be the Supreme Commander. She is one of the best generals that is currently serving under me. Does anyone have any objections to Tamriel's proposal towards the position of Supreme Commander?"

No one raised their hands and thus General Lydia now became the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of Remnant. It is also said in the article that the signatories of the said document would automatically become a part of the grand general staff.

Ozpin then spoke, "Emperor Arc, if you can, can you provide huntsman schools with arcane instructors? This would greatly help our cause, as huntsmen and huntresses can also fight the Daedra on equal footing."

"Hmm alright, I can provide that. It would provide manpower in case of an attack in Vale. Tamriel would provide arcane instructors to Vale, agreed?" They all nodded as the scribes type every proposed amendment in the treaty in their typewriters.

"Tamriel proposes that in a military base be built on a major city, that includes Vale, Atlas, Menagerie. As I have said earlier, the written law of Tamriel applies in the base, however, the land is still technically owned by the country. For my empire to repel any daedric invasion, we need military bases for the army to quickly respond."

"If you are going to build military bases, then Atlas should also be allowed." Ironwood tapped his finger on the table, "Also, Atlas doesn't need your military bases. What happened in Mistral was because it is far from Atlas, and there we have the main force that can drive out the Daedra."

"Just in case, General. What if your forces fail to repel them? We have to work together, and I also agree that Atlas has to have military bases. But so does the White Fang and Menagerie. In the treaty, only Tamriel will be the one to have bases, but if you propose that General Ironwood, then the White Fang and Menagerie must also have their military base."

"That's absurd," The general quickly replied, "We wouldn't allow a terrorist organization to have a base on Atlas."

"Then by your logic, Tamriel will only be the one allowed, if you don't want them to have a base, then Atlas also shouldn't have one. Tamriel will only be nation allowed to have a military base."

In the minds of the leaders, the Emperor removing the military privilege of Atlas is a significant move. It is clear that Tamriel is now in the dominant position of the table and Atlas wouldn't have it. Ironwood stood up, "I thought this was a group contribution?" He questioned Jaune in an antagonizing tone.

"It is, but don't forget Menagerie and the White Fang. It's almost as if you treat them with disregard. We are at war with one of the most dangerous gods in the history of Tamriel, and right now is causing paranoia amongst the people of Remnant because of what happened in Mistral! And what you care about is them being part of a terrorist organization?" He asked in disbelief, "I thought you already settled your concern with General Lydia?"

"But in Atlas' interest, they are a terrorist organization. That is in the interest of Remnant, not Tamriel. However, I must insist that the White Fang cannot have a military base in Atlas." Ironwood quickly responded.

Sienna then stood up, "Even though... I... I don't agree on what the general is saying, the White Fang doesn't need a base in Atlas. It would only escalate tensions between Atlas and the White Fang."

Jaune sighed, at least someone compromised, "Very well, the White Fang and Menagerie wouldn't have a military base on Atlas, only the Empire of Tamriel, agreed?"

They then all nodded. Ghira then stood up and spoke up, "With your emancipation of the Faunus kind in Mistral, I would have this moment to give a formal thank you. No human leader from any nation has shown our kind regard, except when you arrived. Whether or not if the war is going to end the way we want, Menagerie would be your ally."

Jaune then smiled, at least someone was compliant, "Thank you, Chieftain, I'm humbled by your words."

Ghira, however, didn't sit down, "Also there is another problem. There are various settlements in Remnant that are isolated. How would we manage them?"

"Atlas would handle them," Ironwood spoke up, "We have maps that track their towns and we could send reinforcements there."

The Emperor nodded, "Alright, but if things go wrong, Tamriel would provide support to the Atlesian forces."

They all agreed to this motion and thus the scribes typed it into the document. Jaune then spoke, "There's also the factor of the SDC. While the SDC is the main supplier of Dust in Remnant, relying only on them with ammunition would be disastrous if Atlas was attacked. So I proposed this solution, The East Empire Company will be the alternative source starting with Dust mines in Mistral. Workers from Tamriel will be the ones to mine there."

Ironwood then objected, "The factories of the SDC are safe, there's no need for an alternative source."

"No, we need one," Sienna countered him, "When Jacques Schnee gets this message, then there wouldn't be ammunition for the White Fang."

"Also, the SDC's main factories are in Atlas," Ozpin added in, "If Atlas were to be attacked then it would be at risk. So it is wise for an alternative source."

That agenda was passed by the Council of Atlas to Ironwood. The Schnee Dust Company, after all, has close relations with the Atlesian Government. They wanted to assert their dominance, even the SDC's dominance. But with Mistral now under Tamriel's control and the surrounding area from the city, even in economics, they are still powerful.

"So it is settled, The East Empire Company would mine the dust deposits of Mistral. It then would supply its allies when needed," Jaune said and the scribes typed it in the document.

"There's one final agenda in this meeting. The condition of huntsmen and huntresses in the army. In this treaty, huntsmen and huntresses would be trained according to Imperial Legion standards. The Imperial Legion would also train Atlesian Soldiers, Menagerie Faunus, and White Fang forces for them to have a fighting chance against Dagon's forces.

In exchange you will help the Legion in dealing with the grimm, it's also one of the agenda's of my empire that the grimm be wiped out in the face of Remnant. Let's just admit it, the Imperial Legion has the best training against the Daedra. And my army is here to help your forces to repel an invasion. Tamriel has faced this problem before two hundred years ago. In fact, because of that problem, the Septim Empire collapsed and caused a two hundred year turmoil in Tamriel.

Tamriel has the experience your forces need for them to defeat their forces. So does anyone object this motion? If not then you can sign the document and it would take effect next week on Monday, Mistrali Time."

That is the hardest decision that they will ever make. Since they will have to subject their troops to defend Remnant and die not only for their nation but for their planet. Sure, it is a fragile alliance, but this was a needed measure now that their planet is the battleground and no city is safe. This is a choice that the only option to survive is to sign the document.

With the pen provided in the table, they all quietly signed the document at the last page where their names and position are written. And they slide the document on the table. The High Chancellor then brought those papers to the Emperor and he also signed each document with his signature.

They then all stood up, "I have something to say before we live this room," the Emperor began, "I really appreciate all your commitment to our cause. I hope this alliance would defeat Mehrunes Dagon and restore peace to Remnant." He then turned to Jordis, "What time is it, High Chancellor?"

"An hour past noon, Your Majesty," She answered quickly.

"Good, so it's past lunchtime. So please follow me, we will have lunch and after that, we can go to the Monument of the Fallen."

* * *

The leaders all ate lunch together and they ate quietly but the food was so delicious they couldn't contain their mouths. Even Ghira and Sienna being vegetarian had a full stomach because of the chefs' exquisite dishes that was prepared just for them. Ozpin got his healthy dose of pure ground coffee and Ironwood just ate quietly.

After that, they went out of the Great Hall of Tiber Septim and Jaune led them to the Monument of the Fallen. They observed the gigantic monolith and once they got closer, they saw words but not just any words, "They are names..." Ghira gasped.

"This is the Monument of the Fallen. Last three years ago the Empire won against the Aldmeri Dominion. All names there are those who have died, every woman, child, or soldier who died in that war, their names are carved there. It is to symbolize that Tamriel would never wage war in the sense of conquest, but rather its own security and the people living inside it.

The Aldmeri Dominion are extremists. They advocated that the High Elves are superior to any race and they seek to dominate Tamriel with them nearly defeating the Empire, until I came along. What inspired me to introduce my divine decree is from the history of the faunus in Remnant. How not introducing and enforcing measures could lead to chaos and further misunderstanding between races."

Sienna and Ghira looked at him, "I vowed for that event to never happen again, that those beliefs will be crushed by the shared happiness that a person can give to another person, whether they are human, faunus, elf, or beast. For us to accept one another and never view each other by race, but by our own individuality and virtue."

Jaune then faces them and gave a warm smile, "My hope is to peace, that this alliance would deliver peace and happiness to Remnant. To give hope to the hopeless, to defend the defenseless and to give a future to those who have none. We may have differences between our nations, but I hope you all share my sentiments. For this war is for Remnant and Tamriel will be the stalwart soldier to defend those principles."

Sienna had found a new respect for the Emperor, her doubts about them subjugating their kind were wiped out as he told a short recollection of a war between races. That faunus equality can be achieved as this world has already done so in different races.

"I hope that you all had a great time here in Tamriel. Let us all just prepare for the worst, and hope for the best."

* * *

...and done! Whew again almost two months of no updates. I've had difficulties with university since it is really stressful as hell. This chapter was supposed to be finished a week ago, however, I got a bad case of headaches that it made me hard to read or even conceptualize. So I'm taking medications right now to ease the pain. Again, I want to give a huge thank you to **Airchampion** for helping me with ideas and gave his thoughts about this chapter. Thank you, man!

And wow, also thank you so much to you all! Wow, 700 hundred followers in this story, I never imagined it when I was writing the first chapter of this story since I thought this story was a stupid idea and would just be left in the bin. If you want to get an idea of the draft, it involves Sheogorath, Jaune being younger like only 20 years old, closing the breach at the end of volume 2, and him joining Beacon, even though he is an Emperor. Glad that I scraped those parts.

But I decided to hell with it and published this story here. Seriously thank you guys for enjoying my story, even if you just read and never review, the fact that you are enjoying what I write just makes me happy and want to write more content for you guys. But I do enjoy reviews.

To be honest, in this chapter, it is hard to write Sienna Khan's character since she only got one episode of screen time there and I tried my best to portray her as accurate as possible. I also plan to revise Chapters 2 - 10 since I think they are inferior and needs revision.

For current ideas, Legend of Korra is one of them where Korra and Kuvira get transported to Tamriel at the end of Book 4. Also, I have an idea for an Omake. Since I won't allow a harem story here, I just want to have a one-shot omake where Jaune gets a harem while he is an Emperor even though the concept has been overdone, but if I can I want to give it a shot. Another stupid idea in my mind.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Back to Beacon

* * *

At a top secret location in the city of Leyawiin, Jaune, and his cabinet ministers are on a factory, observing a weapon's demonstration at night. Tamriel has captured samples of weaponry from Atlas, most were from Atlesian personnel who already passed away in the Siege of Mistral. From the looks of it, Tamriel has developed a new prototype weapon.

The demonstrators were two Breton engineers named Edwaine Louis and Theodore Ulrich. They formed an arms manufacturing company named "Louis and Ulrich" and has been the top of weapons' research and the government is their number one customer. They develop swords, and armor for the Imperial Army, even supplying the Talos Battalion their Ebony Armor.

A year ago, Jaune has been planning to modernize the army. The concept of a "gun" fascinated engineers in Tamriel that they gave the project a shot. Even though the sword is noble, it puts the soldier at risk in combat. To mitigate it, Jaune gave the L&U company a project a year ago that would revolutionize the army and warfare entirely. A weapon that can shoot projectiles and load them with a "magazine" as the emperor called it, using a gas operated system.

If they can acquire this piece of technology in time, Tosh Raka might think twice before even stepping foot in Tamriel.

Edwaine presented the weapon to the Emperor, "Your Majesty, this is our prototype weapon. We have realized that Atlesian Weapons use a type of material that we don't have. Luckily we are able to replicate it through transmutation, similar to the lightness of ebony but still breaks when hit hard enough."

Theodore handed Jaune a sample of the ammunition, "That, your majesty, is lead covered in copper plating. Ballistics show that lead disintegrates midair and only has limited range, but with a copper jacket the bullet can go further and it would lessen the damage in the barrel of a gun. We used a mixture of brimstone, charcoal, and fire salts for the projectile to launch, imitating the cartridge designs of the SDC. It is very hard work Your Majesty but we tried to keep the gun design and mechanism as simple as possible."

"What kind of material can this ammunition penetrate?" General Morvayn asked the engineers.

"Mostly steel plating and copper. But it cannot penetrate ebony, stalhrim, and daedric armor, we tested that already. Steel however with enough thickness can stop a bullet, angulation of a steel plate can also substitute for more plates. We can use angulation if we are going to develop armor or similar dwarven automatons."

"Has this utilized magic in any sense?" The general asked.

"No, it is purely mechanical, General," answered Edwaine.

"I can contact the Great Houses and see if they can utilize this with enchantments. Say, High Chancellor, how are the Arcane Airship fleets?" The general turned to her, while Jaune continues to inspect the weapon.

"They are arriving from Summerset Isles, the fleets of HMS Nerevarine and HMS Antiochus are on their way to the Imperial City by tonight with High King Caemor serving as the admiral of the fleet. They carry a crew of over a thousand men but still, Atlas' airships are more powerful than ours, but they are more majestic." She commented.

"True," Jaune load the gun with a magazine and pulled back the bolt, "That's why we have to modernize. Tamriel might be superior now in sheer numbers but technology wise, we are behind Remnant."

"Even with their technology Your Majesty, they are still inferior. Atlas might boast them but they haven't expanded their borders, Mountain Glenn is a testament to that fact that even with their superior technology, they aren't capable of expansion and conquest!" Morvayn expounded, "Meanwhile, Mistral has already expanded its borders even with the grimm coming back."

"Tell the Mistral Garrison to not expand further from what they already have. If we would expand further our forces would be spread thin then more soldiers are needed there. Let them stand down and guard the border that we already have, understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Morvayn answered, "But Remnant has to recognize our superiority. We saved Mistral, after all, one of their only major cities left standing."

"It is that exact mentality that led to the downfall of the Aldmeri Dominion, General." Jaune carefully inspected the gun, "We must also recognize their strengths and weaknesses. We may have superior numbers, the dragons, and magic with Morrowind and Summerset Isles, but we need to modernize further."

Jaune aimed the gun on the target, and after a while, he pulled the trigger, causing a large crack, a sonic boom of loud noise around the room resonating in everybody's ears. The bullet was dead center on the target, "Starting with this."

He then gave the gun to Theodore, "Have you tested this in Skyrim, Elsweyr, Argonia or even Hammerfell?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The gun doesn't malfunction, even in muddy and sandy conditions."

Jaune's mouth quirked, "How many guns are in production? And how many can you produce in under a month?"

"We already produced five-hundred units. If in a month, we can produce a thousand guns in each factory."

"Good." He then turned to his generals, "I will visit Vale for General Ironwood, Ozpin, and me to have talks regarding a joint military training. High Chancellor, you are in charge of my Empire for the time being and tell King Caemor to divert his fleet to Vale. And General Morvayn, you will handle our forces here in Tamriel, I also want you to train men with our new weaponry. Ministers, I expect you all to do your job for the people of Tamriel."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They all answered. The Emperor and his bodyguard then left the premises under the guise of his shadow agents.

* * *

"Now onto Alteration. One of the most common spells in Alteration is transmutation! Right here I have a sample of an iron ingot, I will then transmute it into a gold ingot! Now observe closely," Tolfdir pointed his hand on the steel ingot.

Together with Team RWBYNPR, they are having a magical discussion about Alteration in one of the lecture rooms. Tolfdir integrated well with the technology that Remnant has to offer, but he disliked how food seems to be processed all the time in the cafeteria and preferred to make his own. He mostly keeps to himself after lectures and goes to the library to read about this world.

He got to know the team that Jaune told him about. How Pyrrha was used to be his mentor in the art of combat, how Nora is always this girl who can't shut up about pancakes, how Ren is this stoic but wise brother that he had, and even how Weiss is the most beautiful girl that he ever met. He had a lot of ramblings that Tolfdir remembers them than his Alembic.

Team RWBYNPR is gathered closely in the room, with their normal Beacon uniforms without enchantments. Tolfdir then released the spell from his hands, and from their very eyes they saw the iron ingot turned to a block of precious gold. Their eyes widened as this is almost impossible, but with their magicka, if they train enough they can do it.

"That is transmutation," Tolfdir explained, "It is one of the core spells of Alteration, to be able to change the natural state of a physical object. However, transmutation can only be done if a material is pure than what surrounds it, so it can only change into another type of material."

"Can we do it, Sir Tolfdir?" Weiss asked eagerly.

Tolfdir grimaced and shook his head, "Unfortunately this is just your basic introduction into the School of Alteration, and I'm here to show you an Adept level spell. But first I'm going to teach you all one of the most basic spells, but useful in combat: "Oakflesh".

The master of alteration then gathered magicka and casts Oakflesh. They then saw a light blue aura imploding towards him and coated him in the light until it was subtle to notice, "Oakflesh makes the caster more durable for a short amount of time, coating caster with hardened magicka around him or herself. However, Oakflesh is only as good as the name suggest, it's only strong as an Oakwood."

"So, this is like an armor or aura for mages or warriors in Tamriel?" Pyrrha asked.

"Precisely! However, there are various more Alteration spells with varying degrees of protection. For example, there is Stoneflesh or Ironflesh that is much stronger compared to Oakflesh. Could you please step forward, Ms. Nikos?"

Pyrrha stood from her chair and went to the professor. Tolfdir then raised to her a piece of varnished oakwood, "As with any Alteration spell, you have to get the feeling of the thing you are manipulating, take for instance this oakwood. An Oakwood might be weak when you are struck with destruction magic, but it still comes in handy as it can add protection to the caster, reducing pain and any injuries."

"Now, Ms. Nikos, touch the oak and imagine the material molding into a barrier around you. Imagine the oakwood being tangible enough to be molded into armor," Pyrrha did so, touching the oakwood, keenly concentrated on what Tolfdir instructed her to do. She imagined the oak growing around her like a barrier, like an armor of pure magicka into that kind of toughness.

"Now, gather magicka and release it! Still, imagine the oak forming a barrier," she felt as she gathers magicka from her, it depleted to her almost not having it. As her professor instructed, she released her magicka. She felt that magicka began to quickly surround her body, with a light blue tinge around her. Surprisingly, Tolfdir punched her hard in the shoulder but again, surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain.

Tolfdir flinched, slightly quirking in pain, "I didn't feel that..." Pyrrha said astonished.

Tolfdir snapped his fingers in delight, "Exactly! With Oakflesh or any spell that is like that, it can grant protection to the caster, they can't even feel pain, depending on the type of injury."

They were amazed by how Pyrrha didn't felt that blow. Even for an old man like him, they saw how he loaded that punch. That wasn't a punch of an amateur, but a skilled warrior. And with aura, even if they are protected by it, they can still feel pain or any sensation with it as it is a literal extension of their soul. But if this spell can let them withstand pain and more damage, then it would be useful to huntsmen.

Nora jumped over to Tolfdir, holding the oakwood to her chest, "I want to try! Please let me try!"

The master of alteration chuckled, "Of course. For today's activity, I want you all to try and cast Oakflesh for yourselves until you can all cast it in a moments notice."

"Yes, master!" They all said and gathered near the desk to try out this new spell. Tolfdir then sat back, on the chairs on the back and enjoyed a nice hot cup of tea, carefully monitoring his students. He enjoyed teaching if his students are really interested in magic and this still gives him the drive to teach even though that by now he is already old.

Unbeknownst to team RWBYNPR, Ozpin entered the room and sat near Tolfdir, "Master Tolfdir, good afternoon."

The old man just smiled and put milk onto his tea, "A pleasant afternoon to you Headmaster. Would like some cup of tea?" He asked.

Ozpin then politely declined, "No, thank you. I prefer coffee more than tea myself, it gives me a rather extra boost than tea is."

"It's alright. But I do have to admit that I prefer coffee sometimes. It has that "kick" that I need in the morning. We Nords mostly drink ale and mead, even in days like this. But now I mostly prefer tea myself, it has that relaxing effect that I need after lessons."

Ozpin just nodded, "So.. how is Team RWBYNPR so far as your students?"

"Quite pleasant from what I expected. They are interested in magic, and it makes this old man have hope."

"Why? What were you expecting of them?"

"Chaotic," That comment made Ozpin chuckle for a bit as he was about to take a sip of coffee from his mug, "Jaune told me that they were energetic and quite chaotic. Especially with Ms. Rose's team and his teammate Ms. Valkyrie."

"Oh, they are. Did Mr. Arc tell you about the time the two teams single-handedly ruined the cafeteria?"

"No, he didn't! Care to tell me what happened?"

"Of course," The headmaster then placed his mug on the table and held his cane with his hands, "It happened during their first years after a break and from my room, I saw Ms. Rose having this giant pile of papers. Then suddenly after they were having a conversation, Ms. Valkyrie throws a pie to Ms. Schnee. After that, it was utter chaos.

Ms. Goodwitch went up to my office, telling me to stop that nonsense. I agreed and followed her but I continued to watch from my scroll since, to be honest, I enjoy watching their fights," He smirked, "Ms. Xiao Long used turkey, Ms. Valkyrie used a watermelon punched with a stick, they used cans of sodas as grenades. It was hectic but.."

He then looked at them fondly and they were having fun. Laughing at each other as they kept trying to cast their spells. Ruby and Nora were having a fistfight, testing their Oakflesh but none of them are faltering, even Yang and Pyrrha are sparring, "They are children. They deserve to have some fun once in a while..."

"And they give this old man hope," Tolfdir mentioned.

Ozpin rose up from his seat, "If you don't mind, Master Tolfdir, I'm going to my office. Oh, and Mr. Arc is coming later in the evening if you don't mind."

"Of course, Headmaster," Tolfdir answered and enjoyed his tea while onlooking at his students.

* * *

Odahviing flew across Remnant along with his bodyguard, Serana. The sun was nearly setting and they admit that Vale was very far from Mistral but with Odahviing, in just under an hour Jaune can already see the island of Patch from here. His dragon roared in delight as he felt a wind that was new to it, " _Thuri,_ my fellow _dovah_ would like to experience this!"

"It is Odahviing!" Jaune shed a tear as he finally saw Beacon. Memories of distant past coming to him even though he is there for another purpose. He can also see the buildings and skyscrapers that inspired him to expand the Imperial City further and other cities of the Empire. From a report he had from his Elder Council, Stros M'kai was already a fledgling city and a trading hub for the eastern half of the Empire.

Atlesian Airships adorn the skies, protecting Vale from the Grimm and a message that the city would be safe. He can also see Bullheads from Patch which was slower than his dragon, he swore that he can see passengers from the Bullheads shocked to see a flying dragon go past them. He also remembered to ask some Lien in exchange for pure Septim Gold from the Mistrali Bank which is now being supervised by the Bank of Tamriel.

However, the one who was really captivated by this was Serana. She was curiously looking at everything around her especially the city that was in front of them. It had large skyscrapers that match the height of the White-Gold Tower, and the massive size of the city was comparable to the Imperial City.

Jaune can see that Serana was utterly interested in exploring the city and depriving her off that would lead to her not giving her cuddles and a much-needed satisfaction after a stressful day at work. Still, he loves seeing her eyes getting bigger each second she stared at the city. He can rely upon his Shadow agents on guarding them here.

He looked at his pocket watch and they were an hour early. Maybe he could take Serana on a short date to an ice-cream parlor, "Serana?"

Serana got out in trance, "Hmmm what is it Jaune?" She asked with her eyes not looking away at the city.

"We got an hour early, want me to take you to an ice cream shop?"

"YES!" She immediately answered, "By the gods, I really wish to explore the city."

"Well, we can...right now! Odahviing, speed up!" He shouted, his face full of elation. The dragon did as he was told, and sped up further and in less than ten minutes they were above the Commercial District. A bunch of apartments, ranging from three stories high to seven were all laid near a square, perfect for his mighty dragon to land in, "Land down on that square!"

"As you wish, _Thuri_!" His dragon answered and finally, they landed on Vale. His Shadow agents are still invisible, scanning the area with their detect life spells to see if anyone in their surroundings is hostile, quietly reading their thoughts. Jaune and Serana dismounted and the surrounding people just stared at them like they were some sort of celebrities.

Jaune didn't mind and just ignored the stares that he gets since he is used to these kinds of things, "Serana, this is where the entirety of Beacon plugged the Breach shut years ago. Like, I was just bad back then! Ruby slew like a dozen Grimm, Weiss, Yang, and Blake the same as hers. They are awesome! Me? I beat like just one Ursa."

Serana can see the radiant smile of nostalgia that Jaune has and she couldn't help but also do the same, this was technically his home. He put his hands forward with has pointing finger raised, "And and and my team was even awesomer!"

Serana crossed her arms, laid back, and smirked, "Is awesomer even a word?"

"That's beside the point!" Jaune couldn't really handle his excitement, he was already getting giddy like Nora, "Pyrrha was like," Jaune then conjured a spear and shield from Oblivion and demonstrated from his memory what Pyrrha did back then, "And Nora was like," He conjured a warhammer and imitated her, but this time with a bit of a better technique, "And I remember Nora just demolishing this giant King Taijitu! And then Ren was just kicking ass with his kung fu skills, it's insane!"

Jaune looked around and ignored the looks of the civilians, "If I remember the ice cream parlor is here somewhere..." He then remembered that it was a street near here, "Odahviing! Fly up to the sky and wait for my call."

"As you wish, _Thuri._ " The dragon replied which shocked the civilians further.

"So Serana," Jaune then offered his arm to her, "Let's go!"

His bodyguard gladly took his arm, snuggling closely beside him. Serana can saw jealous eyes from the women that she can see. She utterly enjoys when a woman gets jealous of them. Sure she enjoys her private time with him more but there is nothing more satisfying knowing that your partner will only be yours and yours alone.

They made their way towards the ice cream parlor with a sign " _Mr. Freeze - sub-zero ice creams that will freeze your tastebuds!"_ Jaune pointed towards it, "Ahhh... Mr. Freeze... I use to go here if I have extra money or after a stressful week. Sometimes, I even take my team here to hang out in the weekends."

The two went inside and selected their flavors. After a few minutes, they left the ice cream shop, "Enjoy your ice cream!" The owner shouted at them when they left.

"We will!" Jaune and Serana grabbed their ice creams and left the shop. Both of them enjoyed it while walking in the sidewalk and just stayed silent while eating their delectable delights. People on the sidewalks just kept noticing them, some were taking pictures and posting it on C0DANET titled, " _Emperor of Tamriel his dark knight caught in Vale eating ice cream._ "

"This is sooo good!" Serana commented, "I have no idea Remnant would such have a great ice cream place!"

"Told you," Jaune smugly said and shrugged, "It's seldom what we get ice cream these days. Do you think we should get one if we come home?"

"This is your home," She replied and smirked.

"Not here, doofus!" He teased, making Serana snicker for a bit, "I mean back at the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But yes, I think we should... it would be a nice weekender dessert if you think about it."

"Noted. But I think we should call Odahviing now," Jaune checked his pocket watch, "So we spent thirty minutes wandering about, it would be nice if we also have time for a short tour in Beacon." Serana nodded to her boyfriend's sentiments. Seeing this, they walked to the park and he called for Odahviing that was audible all around due to his voice.

Odahviing landed and they headed towards Beacon along with his Shadow.

* * *

Once arriving, the twilight was visible and the lamps to the doors of Beacon lay awake. To his shock and amusement, the giant statue of Sheogorath stood proud within the center of the beacon walkway with a sign that read, " _UNCLE SHEO WUZ HERE FIRST!_ " along with a daedric translation. There was also a tub near the statue, and a sign saying " _Free Cheese for Everyone!_ " however, there's no cheese available.

"So... Sheogorath really came here..." Jaune spoke as he dismounted.

Serana then observed the tall spires of Beacon, reminiscent of Summerset Isles and the Direnni Towers of High Rock, with its gothic architecture. Its sheer size puts the Arcane University to shame, even with the different quarters of each school and departments. To be honest, she was really impressed with the picturesque view of Beacon, basking in the twilight sun on sunset.

"Odahviing, you stay here near the statue. And defend yourself if necessary," He commanded.

"As you wish, _Thuri,_ " His dragon answered.

Together, the pair walked in silence as Jaune bathe once again in the memories of his former self, his once weak and amble past. The path that leads him to his birthright as Dragonborn, further questioning his family history. Where did they come from? How did his family gain the dragonblood? And if so, why is it in Remnant? Does his family also have the ability to gain such power as his? There are so many questions that he wanted to be answered that he didn't notice that they walked in front of his family statue.

He put those questions at the back of his mind and faced Serana, "This is our family statue, my great-great-grandfather who fought in the Great War of Remnant."

"So that's where the Arc Legend or family legacy came from, huh? With a guy holding a sword up high?" She commented.

"Well, it is. Remember what I used to tell you? This guy can defeat ten Ursas, three King Taijitus, and a Goliath, while still drinking a pint of beer after and calling it a day. This guy was like my inspiration as my dad used to tell me these kinds of stories when I was a kid."

Out of nowhere, his shadows notice that someone was using a very high level of Illusion, enough to mask their presence and they pinpoint it to a girl who has short green hair and red eyes sitting on a bench just sipping a can of coffee. Along with her are two others, one sultry looking lady who has orange eyes and black hair, and one guy with an overall grey look. They may have gone unnoticed by the Emperor, but the Shadows know when something is very suspicious especially to why they use that Illusion on his presence.

" _Your Majesty. We detected someone using an Expert-Level Illusion spell within the area._ "

This silently alarmed Jaune, " _Silencers_ , _dispatch two agents to watch them in the entirety of my visit. If they try anything suspicious, neutralize them immediately. If they are going to try anything funny, stop them and bring them alive to me._ " His Shadow silently nodded, but he never changed his attitude and just acted normally.

"And I remember that Ruby's face exploded when she sneezed at Weiss' fire dust! It was hilarious!" He snickers for a bit.

"Yes.. but we also need to go to your meeting," Serana reminded him with a kind smile.

"Oh!" The two jogged towards the doors of Beacon, entering in its gothic interiors.

Salem's cohorts then began to follow them, but the emperor's Shadows then followed in the guise of their own shadows, silencers breathing on their necks if they try something else than warranted.

* * *

Ozpin awaited for the young emperor while General Ironwood is on his computer, projected holographically. It's ten minutes until their meeting but Jaune is already here. He understands that he is going to be a bit late since it has been a long time since he came back here, his old academy. He might have grown in Tamriel but he truly cherishes the value of his memories judging by how he treats his old team and friends.

In time Jaune along with his hooded bodyguard arrived on time with two minutes to spare, along with them was Glynda, "Nice to see you arrived safely, Mr. Arc."

He shrugged, "Well, the Valean people didn't come to us asking for autographs when we got some ice cream, thankfully. Since while it's nice that people admire me, I only have an hour to spare until our meeting."

Glynda then provided him a seat and Jaune sat, "So, now that I'm here let's start the meeting. Now, General Ironwood, regarding your system scan, are there any viruses detected?"

"We detected one," The general started, "and our counter-intelligence are tracking where the virus came from. From the analysis, almost all Atlesian software including military has been breached. Whatever the purpose of the perpetrator has is something that is sinister and we are currently trying to remove every virus. Thank you for that reminder."

"Your welcome," Jaune nodded, "Regarding our militaries, I ask that we should have a joint exercise here in Vale by next week. We could also exchange technologies, my battlemages can teach your troops tactics to counter the Daedra's magic and you can teach my soldiers with new technologies."

"That can work," Ironwood agreed, nodding with his words, "However, we cannot give you the fullest of our military R&D, since if I were to agree, Jacques Schnee also needs to agree as he is one who funds most of Atlas' R&D."

Jaune tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, he then put his elbow on it and let his face rest on his hand, "If... if the Chairman of the East Empire Company can agree with a joint research agreement, then we could broker a deal."

"Not possible," Ironwood quickly answered, "With your Empire's withholding the dust mines of Mistral, the SDC has a distaste of any deals regarding yours. They also criticized me of handling you more than we could offer, since the shareholders own those mines. If the EEC won't surrender those mines to the SDC, then we would have a problem. I can only agree with a joint military exercise and technological sharing, however, I cannot grant you access to our R&D."

Jaune nodded, agreeing that he did press Atlas too much in these past few weeks, especially with the treaty. If this is the best deal that he can offer then he would have to take it, softening his relationship with Atlas. He didn't want another enemy on the horizon, rather, an ally that he can monitor and control. He need not risk a war that is egotistical, but he also needed to assert his power.

"I concur with that." He answered.

Ozpin then took in, "Regarding the Vytal Festival... In my opinion, we should... we should continue it. We all should remember that the Grimm are still a threat, and not having the Vytal Festival and constant news about the war would wear down the mood of the people. If this were to continue then attacks it would increase and we would have lesser defenses available if any Daedric invasion were to come in any city that is left."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster..." Jaune trailed, "But I have to oppose that motion. The Daedra are our primary threat now that they are in the greater picture. We should handle more resources to preparedness and evacuation rather than entertainment."

"The Grimm are still a threat," Ozpin pressed him, "The people need a boost of morale rather some constant warnings of when an attack will come."

"I will have to agree with the Emperor," Ironwood said, further surprising Ozpin, "We must prepare for the worst and we should commit our time in training huntsmen to prepare for an invasion instead for the festival. We can only continue the Vytal Festival if any threats are either eliminated or be kept in control. And with the results in Mistral, we must be sure that it would be kept in control. And if the Tamriel Empire also doesn't see that this festival should continue, then why would we?"

"Huntsmen aren't soldiers," Ozpin pressed again, his tone firm yet showing signs of annoyance, "If we were to conduct this festival, then it would send a message to all civilians in Remnant that we are still holding firm, regardless of the Daedra situation. We need morale."

"Mistral has already fallen," Ironwood countered, "It would only highlight how bad the surprise attack was, and it would instill to them hatred towards the Daedra which would attract further Grimm. Things would escalate, Oz, if we don't handle this carefully."

"We are going to handle it carefully. Even if this a new threat, we need a boost of morale towards the civilians by showing them our huntsmen that still survive, even if our situation isn't pleasant. Also, those who are contenders of the Vytal Festival have been preparing for this for two years, it would be dishonorable for them if we were to cancel the event."

"The Atlesian Council has changed their mind, Ozpin. We have to prioritize safety before even conducting the festival, and right now it is too risky."

"And we also understand those teams who've lost their loved ones," Jaune intervened, "They also have the emotional toll on what happened in Mistral, and it just happened weeks ago. They will not be in the best condition to participate in such a tournament."

Ozpin stood firm on his position, "Well the Valean Council isn't. You have to realize that Vale is currently the host of the Vytal Festival, and we will not allow this festival to be halted. In our view, this will boost the civilians' morale that they need in these times."

The three leaders are on a standstill. Never did Jaune expect that General Ironwood was now on his side, opposing what to be a festival every huntsman is looking for. He did not expect Ozpin to be so adamant about this situation, that even his diplomatic approach can't sway his opinion. It's like a good cop bad cop routine, which the tin man is the bad cop. So, he knows that Vytal Festival would continue, then he thought about another deal.

"Hmm how about this," Jaune started again. He sighed and relaxed on his chair, "Vale can continue with the Vytal Festival, however, you must allow a joint demonstration of Tamriel and Atlas during the festival.

This can also provide a platform for a showcase of the Arcane University for spells, and procedures for evacuation. Atlas and Tamriel should also be on the highest alert that is possible since Dagon can attack at any moment he so chooses. Meaning that in any moments notice, the Vytal Festival will be canceled if an attack has been detected in Vale.

That is the only way I can agree on continuing the Vytal Festival," He finished as the fingers of his two hands met together.

"That includes me too, Oz," Ironwood said to him.

Ozpin kept quiet for a moment, an increase in military presence, let alone on the highest alert, means that the Valeans would be further unease. It's in his view that a lesser military personnel can make it more viable for Vale. Even though that Dagon is a threat, he still thinks that the Grimm are equally on that regard and must not be ignored. However, Atlas would bail out on protection he doesn't agree.

Reluctantly, he nodded, "I accept those terms. Then the festival would start next week, Monday. We would consult with you Emperor Arc in regards to your university's participation in the event."

Jaune nodded, "Good. Tamriel doesn't have any concerns anymore that are needed to be discussed. Does your council offer any more?"

"I believe that our talks are over now, that's all that we have to say," Ozpin relaxed back on his seat and Ironwood closed his transmission over.

The veil of professionalism was over, the serious face of the Emperor of Tamriel changed back to Jaune Arc. His smile spreading from corner to corner, his eyes looking over the gears of Ozpin's office, it was like a lifetime since he had been here. Tears formed in his eyes and he promptly got a handkerchief from his pocket, "I'm sorry, Professor."

Gone was the stern face of Ozpin and it morphed into slight curiosity and concern, "What's wrong Mr. Arc?"

He sniffed slightly, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that it's been... it's been years since I've been here... I never imagined being able to return here and it's..." He tried to make words but only sniffles came out of his mouth. Serana then put Jaune in a cold embrace, which he deeply appreciated.

Glynda, who was silent throughout the meeting, just looked at Ozpin and smiled as he was carrying some kind of a case in a black box. He silently approached the former JNPR leader and tapped his shoulder.

Jaune's sniffles grew silent and he turned back to Ozpin, "I guess I'm going now, Professor. After all, you two know about the transcripts.." He hung his shoulder, as still the path that he took to greatness was first forged in the hands of fakery. The toll of faking his way into Beacon still hung in his mind, despite him being the emperor of probably the most powerful nation present in Remnant.

Ozpin just smirked, "We all knew about it from the very beginning," Jaune just made a dumbfounded face, "I just wanted to see your potential, Mr. Arc. Glynda wasn't keen to the idea, but I manage to convince her."

"What?!" Jaune shouted, "I... umm... I'm just surprised... that you two know from the very fucking beginning." He laughed and held his head.

"Mr. Arc, language!" Glynda scolded him.

However, Ozpin just took it and snickered, "Mr. Arc, for the great service that you have done with the people of Mistral. You being in front of the battle and saving the city from the Daedric horde, and you helping to rebuild the city, I manage to convince the Valean Council to give you this," Ozpin then gave him the small black box.

Still, with a dumbfounded face, Jaune took the box and quickly opened it. Inside was a card, but not just any card, but a huntsman license. His name was written there on the card, along with the Valean Calendar date and expiration being indefinite. His date of birth etched and the issuing academy being independent. He honestly couldn't believe his eyes, the dream he solely gave up for his love of the people, now realized in this huntsman license.

"Th-this. This is a... this is a huntsman license!" He shouted in shock but then he closed the box, his mouth morphed into a sad smile, and gave it to Ozpin, "Professor, I cannot accept this. I've... I've done nothing to earn this."

Only for the headmaster to push it back at him, "You deserve it, Mr. Arc. I'm very proud of what you have become and I knew there was something in you the day I read your transcripts. And for what you have done in Mistral, and your willingness to help them and Remnant, even though we all have our differences, this is the greatest thing that I can give you.

You might not have gone through the normal way of graduating here, but your performance alone during the battle proves that you have learned enough. So please, take it."

Jaune then stared at Ozpin, he then looked at Glynda who was smiling at him. He then took the box and opened it again, his picture from his ID in Beacon six years ago. He then lunged at the headmaster and hugged him, surprising him and Glynda, "Thank you..." He shakily said. The headmaster just put on a contented smile and hugged back.

The weight of six years of hiding a fakery, a thing that Jaune wasn't proud off even though he jokes about it sometimes, must be so much. Ozpin understood that even greats have done some kind of mischief or even fraud. But the important thing is, that you will admit to it and become something that will own up to that mistake. Sometimes, the end justifies the means. Also if he wasn't qualified for Beacon standards, the Emperor of Tamriel wouldn't exist at all and would just die in the initiation.

Jaune let go of Ozpin with a smile etched on his face, "Umm professor... I can, can I stay here for the night? In my old dorm?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Arc," Ozpin affirmed to him, "Your ID will double as your keycard. So please, go ahead."

"Thank you, professor. I'm going to leave by sundown tomorrow, I'm just going to contact my High Chancellor. Seriously, thank you, professor. I will pay you back one day," He smiled.

Even though that Ozpin is acting on altruism, he also has other plans. He wants to appease him and wants to get on his good side, and this is a major step, a move in the board to ending Salem's terror over Remnant, "None taken, Mr. Arc,"

Jaune then nodded. He and Serana then entered the elevator and descended back to the lower levels.

* * *

They then got to the lower levels and the sad smile that Jaune bore never left his face. Still, he stared at his huntsman license like there's no tomorrow, examining every nook and cranny. Here, he faced his past, the struggles that he has to do just to be able to counter Cardin Winchester, the bullying and scrutiny, and the bruises and falls that he had to endure from Pyrrha's training.

All was summarized in this one license card.

It might not be written, but Jaune can see it. His journey from fakery to greatness, yet still he has virtues to live by. Maybe that's why Ozpin chose him to be the JNPR leader, his talent of wit over might. His way to organize and outsmart an opponent by quick thinking and planning. Hell, that didn't work when he faced Cardin on his early days in Beacon.

Yet here he is, handling an authentic huntsman license and even his license is not supervised by any government in Remnant, but independent. He made his own destiny, the Divines gave him the tools and he forged his way to greatness, even defying the Daedric Prince of Fate. He believed that the Divines were on his side, but the only thing he has to do was to uphold the Empire and make progress to the land.

Serana then held his shoulders and gazed to him, giving him a supportive but quiet smile. She knew that he needed time to reflect even though that she is sightseeing everything inside the academy, especially that he gained what he willingly gave up. A dream that he knew he cannot fulfill as he is too strong for him to be subjected again in Beacon lessons.

"Thank you, Serana," He smiled and put the license in his pocket, "So before we go to the dorms, we have to inform Odahviing first that we are going to stay here." The two went back to the Beacon courtyard where the place is almost empty of people as it is already night.

However, the two saw an unfamiliar child who was waiting for someone. The child has green hair and large red eyes wearing a grey sleeved dress. He was going to ignore the child until he saw it approaching him. However, before the child can even talk, " _Your Majesty, we have detected that this is the same adept-level illusion spell. The child isn't real from our Detect Life._ "

" _Thank you, Silencer._ " He replied and relayed the same information to Serana. As the child approached, Jaune etched a poker look in his face and put his hands behind his back. He then casts Detect Life and saw that indeed there was no soul inside the child. He walked past the child, not even letting it speak and he passed through.

"You know..." Jaune began, "..you shouldn't do that..." " _Paralyze them._ "

A moment after, the illusion broke and three people stood beside the emperor and they fell to the ground, with their eyes wide in shock, but paralyzed. The three people described to him earlier by his Shadow. " _You two will deliver these people to Vvardenfell and interrogate them on their intentions. I will have Odahviing fly you to Morrowind._ "

The two agents then appeared from the shadows and they lifted them through telekinesis. They then walked to Odahviing, "Odahviing, you will deliver my shadow to Vvardenfell, and silencers, make sure that they don't escape. Cuff them."

The agents did as they were told and cuffed Salem's cohort, "Return to me by sundown here tomorrow, Odahviing,"

"As you wish, _Thuri..._ " The agents then mounted and Odahviing flew to the skies, heading back to Tamriel.

"I can't believe them!" Serana shouted, "They have the audacity to cast an illusion spell, using an image of a child?"

"Hey, at least we dealt with them. Whatever they did, they will suffer in the prisons of the Red Mountain. Now let's go to my old dorm, Serana."

* * *

...and done! This was a quick update since now is kinda our sembreak so updates would be quicker I hope. Again, a huge shoutout to **Airchampion** for reading this chapter and giving his thoughts and advice to it! So I'm going to do review responses again,

 **Diamond Marine** : Thank you! Still, the headaches didn't go away but I've got to update you guys on this story.

 **dandryrr0403:** You'll find it in the next chapter!

 **HBgamer111:** Thank you! I hope you find this chapter to your liking!

 **srosnan99:** I already pmed you but I hope I addressed those problems since I think your review is valid. Although in my opinion magic can circumvent conventional weaponry since magic made magnificent feats in Tamriel's history.

 **Alvelvnor:** Sorry but, I haven't played Doom (2016) yet, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **xhope14x:** Thank you for giving this story a chance!

So that's mostly it for reviews.

Now regarding Archmage of Zero, I'm already working on the latest chapter and it has 1500 words inputted. But I'm having a hard time writing the cliffhanger that I put myself into. So I'm trying to find my way out and still make a good story there. For current ideas... none so far. Reaction fic maybe? But I think I don't have the ability to do that so if you think you can you can pm me.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Two Sides of the Coin

* * *

Jaune and Serana were currently in the Beacon Dorms. Even after six years, Jaune was still familiar to the place, his sense of direction of the area was astute, "I remember my dorm used to be on the third floor. Maybe it's still there?" He asked.

Serana, however, was busy just looking around at everything around her was just foreign to her and unfamiliar, like the curiosity of getting inside a Dwemer ruin. The architecture, familiar yet foreign, with the baroque style on the Cyrodillian architecture along with the Summerset Isle's simplistic and clean architecture.

They went up the stairs and it's really quiet, with the ambient lighting of the lights on the ceiling and the moonlight shining through the windows. Jaune then saw the moon and tapped her shoulder, "Serana, look at the moon outside."

That got out of her stupor and she looked at the moon and was shocked. She saw that it was shattered, almost half was floating in space, yet it was still shining in the sky, "By Molag Bal! The moon is shattered, just like what you said before! Why didn't I noticed it when we were outside?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well you are just basically looking at everything around here."

"Because it's new... it's like what you are saying before is just... is just forming around me, it's unbelievable... Mistral is just devasted but this is a full fledgling city!" She almost shouted until Jaune put a finger on lips.

"It's okay to be exited Serana but maybe students here are already asleep, so we have to be quiet, okay?" Jaune smiled to her and when he removed his finger, he quickly kissed her lip. She blushed immediately but smiled warmly as he did that and kept quiet as they trod to his old dorm.

When they got there, still it was quiet. Jaune then used a detect life spell and saw that they are already sleeping. He didn't know that the meeting would take much time but he smiled as it would be really a surprise tomorrow morning once they saw him in their room.

He grabbed his huntsman license from his pocket and presented it on the scanner at the door. The scanner then released a beam of blue light and scanned the ID. In a few seconds, the door was unlocked and they can enter the door.

"So, it's like the Soul Door of the Aldmeri Dominion?" Serana quirked at him.

"Mostly, but that is more advanced. ID's like this can be faked, but souls? Nobody can fake them. So let's enter," Jaune quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door. When he opened the room, he saw that their only light source was the moon outside. Ren and Nora were sleeping soundly with Nora cuddling Ren as he is showing some signs of both comfort and discomfort.

He smiled and he turned his head to his old team partner, Pyrrha. She had a neutral face, but he got to admit that it was beautiful seeing her old partner sleeping soundly like that. Then he turned to his old bed and he surprised to see that it was clean and neat, far from what he expected. He trod gently and once his girlfriend entered, he closed the door.

His eyes wandered through every corner of the room, he was back from where it all started. The night before he got to Tamriel, he was here, sleeping like a log in his old bed. He walked slowly and touched his old bed, as waves and waves of memories come passing through him. Today, was emotional enough, but still, he couldn't help but remember his journey.

He remembered it all when the guards chased him and sent him to Helgen, on his way to the chopping block. Until Alduin came and destroyed the outpost. This was the bed that made his destiny, that changed his life from just a tiresome sleep. He sat in it, still, the bed was soft as ever, like he used to sleep it in six years ago.

"This is where we'll sleep," Jaune whispered to her, "I'll just remove my robes, you should also remove your armor."

Serana nodded and Jaune removed himself from the bed and stood up. He helped her remove her armor and her dress. Underneath her armor was a black tank top and long black pants. She also removed her boots and Jaune placed them near his old clothing rack along with her armor. She then helped him remove his robes and underneath it was a white shirt and black pants. He also removed his boots and placed them in the clothing rack along with his robes.

He placed the Amulet of Kings on the bedside table and he prompted Serana to scoot first on his bed. She did so and he scooted next, spooning her as the two are tired from all the things that happened today.

"Goodnight, Serana." He said groggily, relaxing his muscles as sleep overtook his senses.

"Goodnight too, sweetie."

* * *

It was a good day for Nora. She got to master Oakwood yesterday, and now it's time for Ren's Thursday pancakes, a time that she adored. She woke up from her good night sleep and stretched her arms up high. She removed herself from the bed and stood up, stretching her muscles up high. She then gathered energy around her and shouted, "GOOD MORNING NPR!"

Pyrrha and Ren stumbled from their bed, surprised by the sudden outburst. Ren was the first to get up and he rubbed his head, "Good morning Nora."

"Pancakes, Ren!" Even at this time, Nora wanted to have some pancakes. She came to him, holding his shoulders and shaking him, "I need my pancakes, Ren. I need them!"

"Okay! Okay, Nora! Just stop shaking me!" Ren exclaimed at the pancake crazed Nora. No one will stop her hunger for pancakes, even grogginess from sleep. The cooks from the Imperial Palace may make great pancakes, one of the best in her opinion. But no one can beat her Ren's pancakes.

Pyrrha yawned and was about to speak up until she noticed from the corner of her eye that Jaune's bed has been used recently. She turned her eyes on his closet and clothing rack. What was an unused but clean closet was open a bit. On the clothing rack was Jaune's Emperor Robes and even Serana's armor was hung on the rack.

"It's...it's Jaune's clothes!" Her faced contorted in surprised, her tone in sync.

Now Ren was also intrigued. There was no doubt that he heard no noise during his slumber, that no Jaune entered in their room. But here he was walking towards his friend's clothing rack, "Are you sure this isn't an illusion, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha grabbed the fabric, "Doesn't look like Illusion to me."

"Then Jaune must be here, for some reason. Let's just go to the common room and have breakfast, then we'll find him."

* * *

It was a cold but pleasant morning for Jaune and Serana in the common room. He made their breakfast and cleaned up during it. Their breakfast was simple, just toasted bread with some eggs that are on the fridge and tea that this room has. Still, even though this is his old home, he couldn't get used to eating fancy meals just yet. Just simple but stomach filling dishes are what he craved.

"So... how is my world so far? Is it any good?" He asked Serana.

"Pretty interesting..." She began, "Technology here is really advanced, and it seems that people here are a bit... let's just say that they keep to themselves most often. It's like Riften here for some reason."

"There are shady things here, I can't deny that," He sighed, "I got my fake transcripts from a man called "Junior". He owns a nightclub in downtown Vale and I heard that Roman Torchwick has been dealing with him."

"Roman Torchwick? The guy you said that was on the news all the time years ago?"

"Yeah, that guy. I don't know much details about him but he is a criminal. If he were in Tamriel, let's just say that he would be silenced. Speaking of silence, I wonder how those "Illusioners" got to deal with the Shadow." He said.

Serana understood his disgust of assassins. During his early tenure as the Emperor, there are many attempts in his life. Those with the Aldmeri Dominion and various noblemen who want them dead. That's why he created the Emperor's Shadow as a counterintelligence and to counter those assassins. Although, he finds use with assassins. Those who are only loyal to him are the ones he wasn't disgusted by. All others? They witnessed how cruel even a kind emperor can be.

That event became known as "The Night of Shattered Crystals". It is when those connected with the assassination attempts, corrupt officials, and destabilization went missing and the Imperial Army seized their holdings, making it his. That is the only time he used that royal prerogative as any more would lead to a tyrant. However, for a stable empire, those who seek to destroy it must be eliminated from the grand picture. An opposition is okay, but attempts against his life would be dealt with undeniable cruelty.

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald woke up as someone removed a black cloth from their heads. They are dazed, tired, and just was shocked at what happened to them. They didn't know how they got here, the last thing that they knew was that someone paralyzed them and knocked them out. And here they were, sitting on a plainly lit room strapped on a chair, with a table in front of them.

The room that they see is cold and derelict, with grey colored concrete, outlined with dwarven metal. The light was dull, cold, and it didn't help that it highlighted the copious amounts of sanguine blood splattered on the floor and the concrete walls. What made the situation worse was the stench of the place, it smelled like rotting flesh, and every time they breathe, its as if dust was entering their lungs. The only thing that was special was the dwarven door with carvings on etched on it since everything in this rooms just screams they're in danger.

The Fall Maiden tried to pry her arms of the chair, but it is as if the strength that she got from the maiden's powers were gone, she also felt that she can't activate her aura. She then noticed the cuff in her arms, emitting with some sort of a purple glow. The cuff might drain her any power, she can't even access the maiden's magic that is very powerful.

"I never imagined I would be here again," The thief said as she chuckled.

Mercury scoffed, "Yeah. Great work with your semblance. It got us caught!"

"I got us caught?! I don't know anyone who can 'detect' my illusions! It was the most powerful that I can do!"

"Well, yeah? Look at we are right no-"

"Silence, peons!" Cinder roared in the room, "Your arguing wouldn't get us out of here! Now if you two have any ideas so that we could get out of here, that would be great."

The door then opened, revealing two robed figures but their faces and extremities are again invisible. However, there is someone special that entered. It was a dark elf, wearing Telvanni Robes. Her hair is tied on her back like a ponytail, and etched on her face was a face of what can be described as a deadpanned expression.

The dunmer stood in front of them and she spoke, "So... you are the latest onessss... deciding that it was a great idea to kill... the Emperor. People from his home realm, no less." They can see in her face that she is displeased yet almost serene in a way. This was their first-time face to face with a different race other than the Faunus.

"N-no!" Cinder changed her tone, almost pleadingly. Her contorted from worry to innocence in a jiffy, "W-we were just trying to just get his attention! To thank him for what he did in Mistral. We are from Mistral and... we lost family there..." She acted. Her acting was impeccable, that even Emerald and Mercury were slightly intrigued by it.

"Using an illusion spell?" The dunmer questioned, "An illusion spell to gain His Majesty's attention?"

"Y-yes! There are many people who wanted to see him and... and we just used my friend's semblance to gain his attention..." She slumped her shoulders in embarrassment. Emerald just nodded and went with Cinder's plans.

The dunmer didn't speak for a while, her hands firmly stood behind her and cast a Telvanni mind reading spell. Telvanni wizards are known for their prowess in magic, that even some say that they are on par with the Psijics. For them to gain such spells, however, is dangerous, but Jaune let them put it into good use, by integrating those willing to his Shadow, "Gain attention... as you did in that other time... Fall Maiden..."

That reverberated through their ears and mind, "W-what are you talking about?" Cinder said nervously. In her mind, it is screaming that how did that woman know that?

"A girl named... Amber... Yessss..." She said ominously, "How unfortunate of her... being incapacitated like that." That shocked them to the core. How can this woman know that they ambushed Amber? Did Ozpin inform the Emperor of them? That's how they got noticed? "You can't hide anything from us," She checked her nails, "We will know everything about you,"

In the gist of the moment, Mercury spat on her face. Her face contorted into a glare, wiping the spit off her face slowly, "You... you... n'wah..." Her head quickly turned to the shadows, "Agents, seize Mercury Black." The agents lifted him up the air using their telekinesis, he tried to resist, tried using his kick but to no avail.

The dunmer hid her hands on her back again, "Mercury Black, recruited by this woman... And you killed your own... f-father... How tragic can such a family feud get? Beating you up? Considering that you are a dead weight, you never made your father proud. And that's why you... killed him." Mercury couldn't do anything but remember what he did.

"My father deserved to die!" He cried out, "He deserved it!"

The agent bent his back more, causing even greater pain. For once the woman laughed in delight and it was just horrifying for Emerald, but it wasn't for Cinder, "You admit your crimessss... How pathetic you assassins are... always having this... tragic backstory." She paused, "Maybe because of an... abusive father... or... society not accepting you, turning you to crime... or even gaining power as you see the world is weak. And you think the world owes you for that?" The woman laughed out loud but she quickly regained her straight face, "The world owes you nothing."

Mercury growled, "I will kill you... I will kill-" until the woman raised her hand but zipped his lid.

"Shut your mouth, n'wah. You're nothing here. Once you crossed His Majesty, you're not even worth the being of a human. Don't worry... We'll give you a nice treatment here." The agents let go of their telekinesis and the dunmer woman pushed Mercury so hard in the wall that it knocked him unconscious.

Honestly, they were really terrified. The one thing in their advantage was how they hide their identities, now if this woman knows their past then they are laid bare for her to exploit. How could she even know such information? The only ones that know their pasts were from Salem's Faction and they were secretive enough.

She was stoic yet ruthless, she has emotions but reserves them and she even mocks their past. She didn't even mentioned her name or introduced herself. The woman didn't show it, but she smiled internally. "Agents. You have a bucket of water and a cloth there. Do me a favor and treat them well. I will be back." And she turned to the door and went out of the room.

* * *

"Well, they really should watch out next time," Serana said as she took a bite from her toast. After that, she took a swig from her tea and she finished it.

"The report might come in four hours from now, I'll see what they really intend to do. But for now, let's just not worry about that and have some good breakfast." They then continued their breakfast in silence. They didn't let the interrogation linger in their thoughts, the Shadows will handle them well anyway.

It wasn't until someone opened the door that their serene breakfast together was interrupted. It was his old team NPR, staring at them with their mouths slackjawed to the floor with their bedtime clothes still on. "J-Jaune?!" Pyrrha ran to him, "You're back!" And she promptly hugged him, which he, in turn, hugged back. It was nice to see old JNPR reunited once again, in Beacon nonetheless.

"JAUNE IS BACK! THE FEARLESS LEADER IS BACK!" Nora shouted to the top of her lungs, and she hugged Jaune also in a bone-crushing way that made him tap her arm. She noticed this and she let go, with Jaune wheezing for air.

Ren chuckled from Nora's antics, "How did you get here?" He asked him.

Jaune recovered from the signature Nora hug and turned to him, "Some meeting yesterday with the Alliance. I was going to return to Tamriel but I decided to sleep in my old dorm for a bit. And you all slept like a log yesterday, you can't even hear us."

"We locked the door yesterday, how did you even get in?"

He turned to Serana and he grinned, "Something happened yesterday.."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Nora begged him.

Jaune hummed and looked up, before turning to them, "I'll tell you all later, it's going to be a surprise!" He said to them happily.

NPR groaned but still they couldn't help but smile, their leader has returned to Beacon, "I'm going to stay here for a day before I return to Tamriel."

"But Jaune can't you at least extend your stay here?" Pyrrha practically begged him. She still wanted to have more time spent with him, and maybe... just maybe... tell her feelings for him.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Pyr. I still have to meet with King Caemor regarding the Imperial Fleet that will be stationed on Vale. I just took a day off and after this, I have to monitor the army again. But let's just not bother with that for today, okay? What are you all going to do today?"

"Well our first class is Combat Class and after that Grimm Studies. The final lecture would be Magical Studies with Master Tolfdir. And hey, you didn't tell us that your professor is our professor." She teased and sat beside him. Ren began to cook breakfast for the three since he saw that Jaune already had their breakfast.

"Best teacher in the College," Jaune smiled, "He was the only person to help me when I was in the College of Winterhold, finding answers to how I can return here. Master Faralda was a bit indifferent to me and wanted me to cast a high-level spell and all the others just minded their own business. And - he has enough patience to deal with you all."

"Hey! We're not that chaotic!" Nora defended.

"Really?" Jaune raised his eyebrows, "What about that time when you trashed a team during combat class when you drank coffee? Damn as I remember that, it was really scary."

Serana was just watching from the other side of the table. She is happy that they have a friendship as strong as this, Jaune really does make bonds that are strong. It's like their friendship with their old team of adventurers. Lydia, J'zargo, Aela, her and him, traveling in Skyrim and discovering the beauty of it. However, it was their journey together that makes it all worthwhile. They might quarrel or even fight, but at the end of the day, they were still friends.

Just as Ren served pancakes for the rest of his team, someone again opened the door. It was then that Team RWBY came in, again still on their sleepwear. Ruby gasped as the first sight that she saw, "Jaune! You're back here!"

"I am, heard us from the hall?"

"Nora screamed in here. How aren't we supposed to hear that?" Weiss snarkily replied.

Jaune saw that at least Weiss was in a good mood today. Good mood is that she is herself again, "First thing in the morning and you are already angry Weiss Cream?"

She blushed and recoiled, making her stutter for a bit, "I-I just didn't know that you're here. Glad to see that you're back here, Jaune." She smiled at him.

"Okay, hold the scroll," Yang interrupted, "Is Weiss Cream blushing to Vomit Boy? Am I dreaming here?" She teased to the heiress.

"S-shut up, Yang!" Weiss said, still blushing. To her, she still hasn't gotten over Jaune. And she wished to spend time with him now that he mysteriously returned here. And maybe nudge his mind to begin liking her again.

They all had a great breakfast together all reunited again in Beacon. Jaune is happy that this day was just his friends and his girlfriend in Beacon. No state affairs or even military affairs. Just him and the ones that he cared deeply in his heart, laughing and having fun. Back in Tamriel, he is just busy that he only had bonding time with Pyrrha during the evenings. But now? Even though that they have classes, the things that he sees are just like years ago.

Jaune asked them about their magical studies and how they are handling Beacon after they left Tamriel. They told him that they are adjusting well and even after asking him over and over again in Tamriel, Ruby demanded a rematch between him and their now combined Team RWBYNPR. He said that he'll think about it and they groaned, knowing that Jaune would probably say no later.

"But Jaaaaunnneee!" Ruby trailed, "We can do it in Combat Class! And you're only visiting today!"

"Will Professor Goodwitch even allow me to enter? Ruby, I'm not a student here anymore. I'm just visiting here and see you guys."

Suddenly, Weiss' scroll rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and saw that is was the headmaster that was calling her. She answered, "Yes, Professor?"

"Good Morning, Ms. Schnee. Can you put this on loudspeaker, please? I have something that I need to announce to you all." She understood and promptly put her scroll on loudspeaker.

"Yes, thank you. Mr. Arc, you are allowed to go with them. I already told Glynda and Peter that you can come to their class. Also, we would like to invite you to Combat Class to be a guest instructor. I'm sure the students will get a great amount of knowledge from you, Mr. Arc." The eyes of those around him lightened up as now they got the approval from the Headmaster himself.

But Jaune was a bit reluctant, "Umm Professor, wouldn't I be disturbing Professor Goodwitch's class? And I haven't even created a lesson plan."

"Nonsense, Mr. Arc. You already are a full-fledged warrior and a huntsman. They also need an outside input, someone who has six years of combat experience outside of this school. If you want to Mr. Arc, you can just enter the amphitheater and Glynda would be there to meet you." Ozpin dropped the line.

There was a long silence between all of them until Ruby spoke up, "Huntsman? You said that... you said you will give up on that dream... because..." She grimaced and they all grimaced with her. Still, they are saddened that Jaune wouldn't continue his huntsman studies and never achieved his dream of becoming a huntsman.

However, Jaune just patted her shoulder, "Don't worry Rubes. I guess this is the... right time for me to tell you all a secret now that you're all here, right Serana?" She nodded in response and smiled.

"What secret?! You've been hiding something from us this whole time?!" Ruby pouted with her inflated cheeks.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Nora insisted.

Jaune just laughed wholeheartedly, "All right! All right! Yesterday, after my meeting, Ozpin gave me something that... well... something that means so much to me." He grabbed something in his pocket and he presented it to them, his huntsman license.

Their jaws were on the floor when they saw it. It was an authentic huntsman license! The sleek black and neon blue text, the name, and the authentication number. In her excitement, Pyrrha immediately hugged Jaune, "By Oum! Congratulations Jaune! How did you get this?"

"Well, Ozpin told me that I have learned enough and he gave me this. From fake transcripts to... this. Even holding my license right now I just still can't believe it. To be honest guys, if I tell my past self that I would receive this? He would've probably fainted." He laughed out loud.

"Jaune, don't think your past self as some sort of a weakling! You're strong." Pyrrha insisted.

He sighed, "Pyrrha if there is one thing that I've learned here in Beacon, is that you should recognize what are your strengths and weaknesses. It's what made me ask your help in the first place. So I'm not going to hide it, I am weak before but I have the strength to recognize my weakness." He smiled at her.

"Jaune it's too early with your... philosophy stuff, but hey! You are now a huntsman! We should celebrate!" Yang took a nudge to his shoulder.

"Yeah, we should celebrate and ignore our lessons! Yeah, that would be fun!" He said it sarcastically and smiled, "I know you guys want to hang out with me as much as I all want to hang out with you all. But you have lessons..." He thought for a moment, "Tell you what, I'll come into those class, maybe teach a thing or two in Combat Class."

"Okay, since when did you get that snarky?" Blake asked him, "Weiss is the only one that's been like that."

"Hey!" Weiss countered back.

Jaune just shrugged and looked at Serana, "Dunno, ask her."

Serana, who was having a relaxing time sipping her tea observing her lover interact with his friends suddenly was a bit surprised by the sudden eyes that were staring over her. She looked at Jaune who had a smirk etched in his face and she just sighed, "Yeah, I'm the snarky one." She answered, chuckling, "Blame it on him, he always mutters cheesy one-liners."

Jaune dramatically recoiled and lightly placed his hand on his chest, "I'm genuinely hurt by your comment! Lady Serana, if you were written on a paper, you would be a fine print!" He said with just the right amount of sarcasm and sincerity. Yang obviously laughed at that but everyone else groaned.

Serana placed the cup on the table and proceeded to cover her ears, trying hard not to laugh as she did so, "Noo! Ruby, Pyrrha, please make him stop! It hurts! The cringe hurts!"

Jaune was about to say another one until Ruby smacked the back of his head and Pyrrha covered his mouth, "Stop Jaune Arc!" The two said in unison, following Serana's orders.

Yang just couldn't believe what she is seeing but the rest of them were laughing except for Weiss. Strings from her heart are still tugging, but she kept her pain inside. Unlike Jaune before who was blatant in his attempts of wooing her, this time she would approach a Pyrrha approach. Stay low and let things eventually come.

Pyrrha was laughing at them but in her mind was pain. He still liked Jaune, even though that he is away and changed from the six months he is gone. She lamented him while he was missing, cried for help that her partner is somewhere safe and come back to her. And when he appeared she noticed that he was having a good relationship with Serana, in fact, it was too intimate for her.

Of course, the four-time Mistrali Regional Champion was jealous of Serana but she decided to just let go and decide what's best for him. She still saw that he still cared for her, assessing her combat abilities and all that. But it's as if that times already changed, even Weiss was a bit shy to him, even though that she still was a bit cold towards him during their early days in Tamriel. Saying in their guest room that she didn't like him but in just a short amount of time, she was now shy?

Nora can see from her eyes the sad smile that Pyrrha formed. She is still rooting for her, despite that Jaune isn't now a student of Beacon and managing a country. It was still painful to see her have a sad smile, knowing that Jaune has probably found a partner for his life. Heck, it's rare to see the two even separate.

They all then finished their breakfasts and prepared themselves for the day ahead.

* * *

The agent removed the wet cloth from Emerald's face as the dunmer woman returned. The faces of the prisoners were wet, and their eyes wide, their breaths panting for air around them. The woman didn't show a tinge of emotion, not even elation nor disappointment, just a stoic face, not reflecting anything. Emerald was placed on the wooden table, her head wet and her eyes bloodshot. It didn't help that her irises were already colored red.

Emerald stared the dunmer woman, "I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you everything, just please stop doing that!"

The telvanni woman just inspected her nails, then turned to her face, "I already told you all, that I will know everything about you, even if you don't speak. You see, this isn't an interrogation. This is punishment, for you Emerald Sustrai."

The woman then turned to Cinder, "And so as to you... Cinder Fall. But... just knowing the information... is efficient... but... but... not satisfying. You see, it really is quite a sight when a person reveals their true selves... when I know it all along. After that... who knows?" She shrugged, "Maybe, we'll release you."

"Please, we've done nothing wrong." Maybe it's a bluff, the fall maiden thought to herself. Maybe what the woman did was just a lucky guess, a tactic to intimidate them, for them to further spill the beans. Again, she made a face of innocence, as there is a chance.

"Nothing wrong? Someone superior to you ordered to eliminate the Emperor. Planned in... hesitation and quick notice... You didn't expect His Majesty's arrival and your superior wanted him dead."

Cinder, turning about-face from her innocent attitude, contorted her face in anger, "Do you think we would do that?! He! The Emperor saved our kingdom! We just wanted to get his attention!"

"She's right," Emerald answered pleadingly, "We just want to talk to the Emperor, for saving our home. Please, believe us."

"Ms. Fall, this is not a mere coincidence nor luck. And I assure you Ms. Sustrai that what you're trying right now won't work." The two stared wide-eyed at the woman.

"Who are you?!" Cinder roared, threatening her. But the dunmer woman didn't answer and instead levitated Cinder up in the air.

"Who am I doesn't matter. The one thing that keeps you alive is secrecy... Ms. Fall. It's not your power, nor your hunger for it... Relying on assassinations, ambushes, intrigue, and espionage, for you to gain further power. Face it, once you face an equal power of your own, you cower and hide."

"We just wanted to talk to the Emperor, I have no idea what-!" She again roared.

"Deny all you want, n'wah. I've already known everything about you, n'wah," She interrupted her. "And from what I've seen you'll just keep resisting... just remember that the power that you hold... you can't do it anymore." The woman then looked at her face. From what she can see, she did a nice job retaining her youth for a human. But her hair is disheveled, her mouth quivering in anger but she is too powerless, "What I want is just... the sweet expression of truth from you..."

The woman then turned to the Shadows, "Agents, move these two to separate rooms. I want them isolated and be treated" The agents understood the order and put black bags on their heads and again paralyzing them. They left with them and the two women alone. "Now, let's talk about this... plan of yours..."

* * *

Jaune and Serana approached the hallway to the amphitheater. Jaune urged them to go ahead of him, despite their reluctance, him pulling the "Arc's Word" card made them go ahead. In his time in the shower, he thought of various lessons that would go well impromptu. Would he go for his military attitude or the guise of his Archmage title?

It's hard to say, seeing as this was combat, they will deal with mortals and even lesser daedra. He will have to go with his military attitude, his stern, strict and utterly ruthless guise. He wouldn't even spare his own team and his friends. To him in this guise, they are students to be molded as warriors of tomorrow.

To him, a warrior or soldiers should expect the unexpected and have the means to overcome it. As they say in the Imperial Army, if it doesn't work, make it work. So he is going to focus on summoning lesser daedra and attacking the students. If they are really prepared, willing to protect humanity, then they would have to test it.

Jaune wore his Regal Robes, fitted and custom made for combat, and his Amulet of Kings. Serana wore her modified Vampire Royal Armor along with a hood. When the two walked through the halls of Beacon, students stared in awe that Jaune was back. Some younger women, even tried to gain his attention but his bodyguard promptly moved them away so that they can traverse faster.

Those who see him before as nothing but a dork now stood in awe on how he changed in the months that he is gone. From "Who is Jaune Arc" to "Jaune the Emperor". How he strolled was another thing, he walked strongly, chest out, stomach in. It gained stares from young women that Jaune was used to.

Tamriel wasn't that different. Many rich families wanted to gain the affection of the young Emperor. Them wanting their daughters to marry him and secure the line to the Throne. Even some members of the Elder Council wanted him to marry, placing a candidate on their members choosing. Some even proposed a pageant to see who is the most beautiful amongst the candidates. He rejected the offers though and urged them to work and make the nation prosperous instead of meddling in his own affairs.

So far, he is committed to Serana. Their relationship started off as hostile, Serana was even threatened him during those early days. But during their journey, they gained each other's trusts and forged a strong friendship. The two both have unrequited feelings for each other especially during the early months of the Empire. Jaune was working day and night, and on a good day, he only slept four hours. Paperwork, visits to various parts of the Empire, stemming out and crushing any form of rebellion. Still, the two found time with each other, especially that Jaune appointed her as his own personal bodyguard.

Jaune noticed that Glynda was in front of the entrance, obviously waiting for them. Jaune approached her with a smile and Glynda noticed them, "Good Morning, Professor Goodwitch. I take it that Professor Ozpin wanted me to be a guest instructor."

Glynda smiled radiantly, "Yes, and good morning to you too, Mr. Arc and Ms. Volkihar. Would you like too, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune shrugged, "I guess I have no choice. Team RWBY and NPR really wanted me to be here and this is what I can do for them."

"If you don't want to Mr. Arc then-"

"No no! On the contrary, I would like to! Professor, I can handle a bit of an unplanned lesson." He smirked.

Glynda nodded and led them to the arena. When they entered, they heard the dying noise of conversation exchanged by the silence. Whether or not it was due to Jaune or their own Professor was up to them. Jaune and Glynda wore a stern look while Serana was just impressed by the sheer size and utter outlandishness of the arena.

Jaune can see Team RWBY and NPR having large smiles written all over their faces, glad that he would come to their class. He can also see Team CRDL which had a look of shock in their faces, the same as those around them.

Glynda cleared her throat and she spoke, "Children, today I have here a guest instructor. He is a past student here in Beacon, for those of you who know. He is the emperor of the Empire of Tamriel and also the Archmage of the Arcane University. Please give a round of applause to His Majesty, Jaune Arc."

They gave him that and Jaune was a bit nervous, to be honest. He wasn't teaching strangers, he was teaching or instructing his past classmates! He cleared his throat and infused his voice with his Thu'um, "Thank you, Professor. As you all know my name is Jaune Arc but you can call me Mr. Arc while I'm here. Now enough introductions, and off to business."

"Now, does anyone here know the true nature of combat?" Jaune asked the students.

Weiss promptly stood up from, "Mr. Arc, it is anger and control." And she sat down.

"Maybe, but you are not quite right, Ms. Schnee. Does anyone else have an answer? Come on!"

Snickering, Cardin stood up, "It is beating the crap out of the opponent as I did to you." His team snickered while Team NPR glared at them.

"It isn't Mr. Winchester," Jaune said to him calmly, "It is in fact chaos. Chaos is the true nature of combat, or any battle or war. If you are unprepared in combat, unprepared to handle chaos then you will either be defeated or even die. However, being able to control chaos is an advantage and even being prepared at all times.

To handle threats even when you are all sitting right now. That is the primary principle that each Imperial Soldier has to instill in their minds. To be prepared in the essence of danger. A battle is so chaotic that you can even kill someone unintentionally. A true battle or combat is nothing sort of heroic. It is brutal, unforgiving, unfair. The enemy will use its every advantage to you, whether it is dirty or not. Just so that they can control a combat's chaotic nature.

Thus, combat isn't honorable, it is a fight for survival. You out on the field with no aura and person with bad intentions is still standing? They aren't going to give you mercy, they are there to do harm to you. Now, in a sense, this class is a dueling class. A duel is a fight that has a set of rules, for example, an aura below ten percent already means you are defeated."

In her stand, Glynda was surprised on the way he teaches. He is frank and doesn't hold back the realities of their situation. She looked at her students who aren't writing notes but rather was also surprised by how he is brutal and a bit cynical in his way of discussing combat. It was well thought out and realistic.

"I suppose that some enjoy the thrill of combat. I mean who couldn't? I myself enjoy sparing from time to time but there are certain rules we follow. Thus in real combat, you must know your advantage and disadvantage. That's why Professor Goodwitch is sparing you to each other. Not to show who is superior, but rather to know your advantages, disadvantages, and your limits. To know these is an important factor in winning a combat situation or a duel. Remember that!"

Now Professor Goodwitch is nodding at his every word, impressed in his assessment, even using her as an example. He truly did listen to her sermons when he was just still her pupil.

"Now, for today's activity. I will call a person and they would spar with me. At the end of the session, I want you to give me your assessment of yourselves during our sparing and I will assess you. If your assessment is wrong, you have to give me fifty push-ups. If you resist those punishments then I will make you. Is that clear?"

There were murmurs around the amphitheater even Glynda was a bit surprised by that punishment. Heck, she herself just gives sermons that her students hate but not push-ups. Now she knows how Jaune is a brutal professor that Serana talked to her about back in Tamriel.

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" Jaune shouted with his Thu'um infused. The ground shook and those who murmured shut up in an instant.

"Yes, Mr. Arc!" They all answered quickly.

"Good." His head then turned to Cardin, who was looking unimpressed, "Mr. Winchester, here! Now!"

Cardin was a bit surprised but he stood up lazily and smirked as he went down the stage, "So, Arc boy's grown up? Let's see how you've grown Jauney boy!"

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, pulling out a book from his pocket titled "Vivec and Mephala". Serana then jumped from the arena to the stands, "This battle is between His Majesty, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

There was a brief pause, tension was in the air. The screen above flashed their names, aura level, and their faces. "Begin!" Serana shouted.

Cardin's first move was to just stand around and point his mace at him. "Look at him! The man who was a whelp now standing. Come on! Give ol' Cardin a hug!" He said to him mockingly.

But Jaune was just not taking it all in. He endured so much in Tamriel that mere threats like that mean nothing to him anymore, "I admire your intimidation tactic, Mr. Winchester. But attack me and get on with it."

Cardin shrugged, "Well, if you are so sure, Arc-boy!" He ran towards him and lifted up his mace, heading towards Jaune's head.

But the Emperor just sidestepped, keeping the book on his pocket, and kicking Cardin in the face, "You made the same mistake I did back then, Mr. Winchester. Telegraphing your attacks would do you more harm than good. Now, is that all Mr. Winchester? Give it your all."

This angered Cardin. He grabbed his mace and tried hitting Jaune's flank but to no avail. The emperor's attention was on him and he ducked before stomping on his foot. Cardin cried in the feeling of pain, "I said, do not telegraph your attacks! Attack me when I don't expect it!"

But he didn't listen and instead opted to hit him with his mace, overstretching in return. Jaune then conjured a bound shield and a bound sword, blocking his blow from his left, "Mr. Winchester, you're making this easier for me." This time, it's Jaune's turn to retaliate. He directly stabbed him in the stomach as he pushed the mace away, making his aura go half of what it used to be.

Before, Cardin's mace can decimate his shield, but now the tables have turned. How he held his shield wasn't clumsy but strong and sturdy, he was even quicker in his counters, initially dodging his attacks. Jaune assessed however that its that he isn't fast, it's just Cardin just relying on his strength and tall stature that makes this fight, not even a fight.

Cardin then activated his semblance, his mace glowed and it ejected a red glow. Jaune countered it by casting a Greater Ward. It exploded on the ward but Jaune was safe, producing a smoke around him. However, he decided to end this match quickly as he already seen enough. He infused his voice with the Thu'um, charging his shield to his torso covering the lower half of his head and shouted, " **! _WULD_ ! **"

Jaune quickly propelled like a missile towards Cardin. In the smoke, he didn't saw the speeding shield bash and it collided towards him. The sheer force of the impact made the CRDL leader hurl to the walls. His aura decreased dramatically with it being just a tiny bit left on the screen. Glynda was about to stop the fight, as she speculated that maybe he held a grudge towards him, but seeing him holster his weapon as a bit of a relief for him.

Everyone saw how Jaune didn't even make the effort to fight him, just two hits and he is down, it was even less than five minutes! What they saw in the news was real, this Jaune was different. If his appearance and demeanor weren't enough, that fight serves as the icing to the cake.

"The victor is His Majesty, Jaune Arc!" Serana announced.

Cardin groaned as he stood up, as he stood up he saw the straight gazing eyes of the victor. Once he always defeated the guy, he was weak, scraggly and telegraphed his attacks so obviously that any idiot would defeat him. But now the tables have turned so differently.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, what is your assessment of yourself? What do you think that you have done right and made wrong?" No hint of prejudice was heard from his voice, all of the words were in the veil of professionalism.

However Cardin didn't speak and just glared at him, "Mr. Winchester, I'm asking you if-"

"Do you think you're some sort of a big deal, Arc-boy?!" Cardin screamed at him, "Do you think that just because you have these magical powers, emperor of whatever and beat me, that I'm going to respect you?! Ha! You think that just because you're here teaching us, means that I'm already going to bow down to you?! Hell no! I won't respect you, Arc." He seethed.

Pyrrha stood from her seat in fury, "Cardin! Stop i-"

"SILENCE!" Jaune shouted and turned his head towards Cardin, "Now are you done, Mr. Winchester?"

His silence was his answer, "Because I'm not here to punish you for what you did, nor shame you because of your performance. I expected you to be strong, intimidating, capable of being able to take hits from me. And what did I get? Some lackluster performance."

"WHERE IS THE CARDIN THAT I USED TO FEAR?!" Jaune shouted and the man in question looked at him in shock, "Where is the Cardin Winchester that just threw my shield during my first time here in Combat Class? Where is it?! Instead, I faced a lackluster fight, no improvement from our fight back then, slow and an easy target. Moves so telegraphed that even a bandit could kill you if you aren't careful enough."

Jaune sighed, "However, there is one thing that you did right and it is your intimidation tactics. Some might call it a waste, but a weakly minded opponent can be provoked. Just like what I did back then. I never demanded respect from you, nor did I want it. All I want for you right now is throw away your stupid ego and listen."

"Because what I want is not a Cardin who is just a show of words, but a Cardin that backs it up with strength and tactics. I want a Cardin Winchester that has balls! You are a team leader Cardin, I want you to be strong, and be an example for your team! But with your current state? The only opponent that you can only fight now is yourself and your ego. Next time you duel with me, show me the strength, the face, that Jaune Arc used to fear."

Cardin just kept quiet but the anger in his face never let go. But he listened to his words, and it hit him. It hit him that Jaune actually encouraged him. Still, his unknown hatred for Jaune didn't go away. Not even a speech like that can purge the hatred from his heart. But surprisingly, he gained his slight respect.

Jaune straightened his expression, "Now, since you didn't do as I asked you. Down on the floor, now." Cardin, however, didn't follow. Seeing this Jaune used his telekinesis and forcibly brought him down, floating him just a few inches on the pavement, "Hands on the floor, now!"

The action surprised Cardin, and he concluded that there's no way out in this punishment. He did as he was told, "Start and count loudly, I don't want you skipping numbers or else I will double it." Cardin started doing his push-ups and does so loudly.

With a satisfied nod, Jaune turned to his bodyguard, "Serana, guard Mr. Winchester. I will call another student." Serana bowed to him and jumped in front of Cardin.

Team RWBY and NPR were surprised to see that Jaune was a bit lenient towards his former bully. They thought that he was going to floor him, but what he got was an encouraging sermon. He even interrupted Pyrrha when she stood up, going to defend him. ' _Maybe that's just his persona as an instructor'_ They all thought of but now they can see how ruthless and efficient he is. He always gets to the point and even his friends aren't safe when he is teaching. He holds no punches and is willing to strike anyone in this class.

"Ms. Zedong, you are next and please prepare yourself!"

* * *

The dunmer woman went out of the interrogation room and went through her office. Since the Nerevarine defeated Dagoth Ur in Red Mountain, it has all been abandoned. However, most of the Red Mountain Dungeon was but destroyed in the Red Year. Thus the facility of the Shadow now has been located on the remainder of the dungeon. New construction is already on the way.

Since the Red Year and the Floating City of Umbriel resurrecting many of the dead near the Red Mountain, it has been the perfect place for Jaune to place his Shadow there. The Imperial Army took care of it but the place was leveled up due to the ash. Soon, dunmer returned and began construction of a new Morrowind.

And with the region being weak, became a quick target for Jaune to invade Morrowind. However, he didn't invade it by the use of armies, but by influence in the House Redoran and the people. He from the seized assets of corrupt officials sponsored many construction projects now underway the province. Thus, conquering Morrowind without even a fight. And due to the hostilities of Morrowind and Black Marsh, he decided before to also invade Black Marsh.

The Hist that time didn't help them and they were soon defeated. However, he also wanted Black Marsh to modernize, giving them jobs, schools, docks, and factories for the people of the land to have opportunities other than assassinations and warfare. Marshes turned to cities, and the region is already growing on par with Cyrodiil.

Around the Red Mountain though, few people ever explore it, and it's what Jaune wanted. It might not be big but this is where high profile criminals and assassins go. Where their deathly screams are silenced by the rumbling of the Red Mountain.

The dunmer woman's office was a large dwemer room, but one side is covered in Telvanni fungi. Strong hyphae replacing the stone concrete of the dwemer. It was organized to detail, with on the dwemer side being security detectors like crystal balls and on the other side were for magical research. There was a strange pod on the fungal side of the room where an identical version of her was being floated above the air.

As she entered, a candlelight immediately sprung out of existence. The woman levitated a piece of paper and wrote through her mind, writing in Modern Cyrodillian.

* * *

 _Intelligence Report #451_

 _To His Majesty, Emperor Arc_

 _I have read through the minds of the assassins that you delivered yesterday here in Vvardenfell Prison. Their profiles will be attached here but I will give a brief summary. Their names are Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. From my readings, they are assassins poised to destroy Vale, during a so-called "Vytal Festival". And I have confirmed your suspicions to be true._

 _However, they halted due to the festival being delayed six months. They are currently coordinating with a group named "The White Fang", being in contact with a man named "Adam Taurus". From their circle is Tyrian Callows and Arthur Watts. Also, a part of the Headmaster of Beacon's circle is working with them, namely Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart of Haven._

 _And I also made a discovery. From your understanding, the Grimm are an unknown. However, I have found the leader of the "Grimm". Her name is Salem, and from what I saw, she has the power to control them. This "Salem" recruited Cinder Fall, promising her power and she accepted. For Cinder to gain such power, they ambushed the Fall Maiden of Remnant, named "Amber"._

 _Currently, they are searching for her. Their intentions are clear, they are there to kill you, Your Majesty. However, it was hastily planned, and after your supposed assassination, Salem would attack Mistral and Vale, regardless of Mehrunes Dagon. From the mind of Cinder Fall, Salem hasn't made an alliance with the Daedric Prince. Salem was erratic unlike her before your supposed arrival from this world._

 _I and my clones are planning that they are tried in a secret court, be imprisoned here and treated nicely for experimentation for the act of endangering you, Your Majesty. However, it is up to you to decide their fate._

 _Vvardenfell Prison Superintendent  
Relora Fyr, House Telvanni_

* * *

Relora Fyr. One of the clones of the famed Divayth Fyr. Before the Red Year, the famed master of magic made another female clone of himself who had the knowledge of some of his spells, even creating their own clones. However, he made it that if someone were to find it, they would only serve that woke it. A test whether a powerful dunmer like his clone can serve a master.

No one knows what happened to Divayth Fyr and his four clones or "wives". But Jaune discovered her while exploring this place and due to her immense knowledge in magicka, she became his interrogator. He also allowed her to create clones of herself to assist her. So far, only two other "her" were made, all carrying the name "Relora". All three had the position of superintendent of the prison, also as a high ranking officer in the Shadow.

Ruthless, arrogant, efficient, and threatening. That's what a Telvanni is, and she embodied it. But her servitude, the specific code that Divayth Fyr gave to her never undone. But it doesn't mean that she would like to remove it. Jaune was lenient on her.

She folded the paper and put it in a brown envelope, just waving her hand to put the necessary objects into place. The profiles of the fugitives in mind, and the letter for an immediate response.

Finally, before sending the document, she levitated a red wax candle and snapped her fingers. Her fingers formed almost a lighter and she heated up the wax candle and slowly drops of red wax dribbled on the paper. She then went to her table and stamped it with the Royal Seal. Anyone can try to open it but the Emperor can be the only one who can literally open the letter.

Relora went out of the room, and a waiting agent approached her. She then gave the document, "Teleport this document to the agent dispatched with His Majesty. He needs to read it immediately."

The agent bowed to her and vanished from her sight, "Now time to let go some stress."

* * *

"Ms. Rose, I hope you learned what your advantages are. Clearly, you are focusing too much on melee. You can use your spells and rifle to harass your opponent from afar. You can use your melee only if the opponent has a sure opening as you use too many moves that are obvious and your weapon hasn't been designed for discreet use."

Ruby rose from the floor and she groaned from the punishment that Jaune gave her. He even warned her to not use her speed semblance, or else he would triple the load. But his advice was direct to the point. They now could see how terrifying Jaune can be at teaching. No one, not even his team was spared from the punishment, only Pyrrha got scot free.

As the period is nearly over, Glynda went down to the arena, "I hope you learned valuable insights from our guest professor today, children." When she got there, they all shuddered. It's like Jaune was a male version of Glynda when they teach. Two blondes mean two terror professors coming in their way.

"Yes, Professor," They all answered in fear.

"Dismissed!" Glynda shouted and they all walked away from the room, leaving Glynda, Jaune, Serana, and the two remaining invisible shadow agents. Glynda then turned to Jaune, "Mr. Arc!" She gasped, "You are outstanding earlier! And how you assess them it's almost like..."

"Like you, Professor?" Jaune smirked, his grin spreading from corner to corner.

Glynda then slapped his shoulder, with a face etched in anger. But she knew she was smiling, "Oh, stop it! And please, call me Glynda when there are no students around." She smiled at him.

"It will take a time to get used to, Prof- err Glynda. But I only applied my learnings when I was in the Companions, training with Lydia, and my time in the Imperial Legion. Aela used to train me day and night in swords and shields."

Glynda then lead them as they walked towards the door, "Aela? Who is she?"

"She is the current Harbinger or leader of the Companions, one of the most respected organizations in Skyrim. She is headstrong, courageous, and sees something in a person. When I got to the Companions, I looked up to her." He smiled sadly, "It was a time when I needed a purpose, and she encouraged me, just like Pyrrha did. But not with a pat on the back, but with an iron fist."

"Maybe they can also be a guest instructor here. I can see that they all listened and thought critically when you gave them a punishment." Glynda sighed, "It's just that they don't listen to me and thinks that I just reprimand them out of pride."

"If it was that case, then I would have never improved Glynda," Jaune opened the door for them, "Sometimes, students need a tough professor. But they must still be interesting. The worst kinds of professors are boring and uninteresting, and clearly, you aren't."

"Thank you, Jaune." Glynda smiled at him, "Do you mind if we have lunch together at the teacher's lounge?"

Jaune quickly shot it down, "I'm sorry Prof- er Glynda but I want to have lunch with my friends."

Glynda grimaced, "It's alright Jaune, you can go with them." She had a tone of disappointment, after all, he had a mature mind and she wanted to talk to him further. Jaune really grew and his knowledge in combat is quite profound for just six years of experience. But she understood that he wanted to spend time with his friends.

* * *

Outside of the Amphitheater, team RWBYNPR were currently waiting for him. Most of them are groaning, even Weiss was a bit miffed.

"I can't believe him! One hundred push-ups just because I miscounted one! Grrrr!" Weiss seethed. Her affection gone and replaced with fury.

"Two blondes are just terrifying..." Ruby shuddered, hugging Yang further.

"Please, guys... that's just how Jaune teaches us.." Pyrrha said to them encouragingly.

However, Blake snapped her book and glared, "It's because you're the only one who got away from the push-ups. By Oum, even my shoulders hurt." Pyrrha chuckled nervously and scratched her head.

"I think how Jaune teaches us is effective," Ren commented and immediately Team RWBY gave him glares, "Please hear me out." He raised both of his hands.

"I mean, if we don't do something correctly, we get punished. So, if we really wanted to not get that punishment then we must do what he says," Ren continued, "...And we also need physical training."

"But that's just unreasonable." Blake answered, "What about our training together? Are our assessments not that enough?"

"We are improving, but we also need his insights for it. He also said that we have to know our advantages and disadvantages and help limit that. I think he is right on that regard. It's just that we also have to rely on ourselves as we have our own unique style."

Yang then spoke up, staring at her sister, "I think his assessments are right though. I mean, even if I can take up a huge chunk of damage, that damn girl in the train still beat me. So I guess, we still have to push our limits. Isn't that right, Rubes?"

Ruby slowly nodded, "I guess we still aren't prepared to fight him," She turned to them, "That's why we have to improve more." Her face is filled with resolve that gave them all hope and somewhat of a challenge.

The door of the Amphitheater then opened revealing Jaune, Serana, and Glynda as the three parted ways. As soon as Jaune faced them, he can see the angry glares coming from his way, except Pyrrha, "Ummm... did I miss something?" He asked.

Weiss stomped her way into him, "One. Hundred. Push-ups." She sheeted in anger. Blake was already prepared to restrain her if something were to happen. The Schnee heiress then wobbled and fell on Jaune's chest, "You will take responsibility."

Everyone was shocked, more so with Pyrrha of how bold Weiss became. But when she lifted her head, she was met with a smiling face of Serana. Her vampiric eyes gazed down at her, that smile that spread from corner to corner. Serana's gaze penetrated her and sent a shiver down her spine. She then whispered to her, "Ms. Schnee, I advise that you **_DON'T_** do that to my Jaune, okay?"

Her tone might be neutral, even happy but Weiss saw death and destruction beyond it. The Schnee heiress quickly pulled herself away and she said nervously, "I-I think I've recovered now."

The glares were overtaken with awkwardness, but Jaune doesn't want this so he started again, "So, lunch?"

They then walked towards the school cafeteria and talked about Cardin, "Jaune, why did you let go of Cardin that way?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Well, he bullied me but I've faced more threatening enemies than him in Tamriel. Besides, he's not my enemy, he's just misguided." Jaune answered her.

Ruby then intervened, "But he bullied you! You should have shown your Dragonborn powers and beat the crap out of him!"

But Jaune shook his head, "Why would I? If I were to beat him to the pulp, then I wouldn't be better. Instead, I lowered myself to his morality, that might or even a grudge justifies that action, which it isn't. Him bullying me in the past might justify me well beating him, but I don't want to. Because you see Rubes, true power comes with restraint."

Ruby then smiled and nodded at him enthusiastically, Nora then asked him, "Jaune-Jaune, since when did you become a philosopher?"

"Me? It's just a reflection on what I understand," He said and just laugh it off. He then noticed Pyrrha having a frown, "Pyr, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I might've given them a harsh treatment when you are gone. I accused them of kidnapping you and..." Jaune doesn't want her previous partner to see her like that. Her face etched a great amount of regret and it's heartbreaking for him.

Jaune then held her shoulders firmly, "Pyr, it's okay as long as you don't do it again, okay?" She nodded, "Cardin isn't our enemy. It's the Grimm and Mehrunes Dagon that we're after. He just needs guidance and a step in the right direction and you will see. You will see."

"But he is a faunus hater Jaune." Blake reasoned to him.

"Then beating him would just be the way of the current White Fang," That shot through Blake, "We must understand why he became that way. Why he hated faunus or even bully one. And we should listen to him, talk to him, to understand each other. You already know Blake that we shouldn't blind our ears and listen to each other.

Because there's another thing that I didn't talk about in combat class earlier, it's that the greatest kind of victory is not won through warfare or battle, but through words and dialogue."

His friends listened to him like he is some sort of a teacher, "You know what Vomit Boy? You're a pretty cool professor once outside the classroom, because earlier, you're just terrifying." Yang told him.

Jaune laughed wholeheartedly at that comment, "I'm just hard on students so that they listen very well in class. But outside... I'm a pretty cool guy."

They then walked towards the cafeteria, nearly there. However, someone interrupted Jaune. In front of him was a Shadow agent who appeared, carrying a brown envelope, " _Your Majesty, Superintendent Fyr suggest that you read it immediately._ " The agent telepathized. Jaune got the document and the agent disappeared.

They all stopped and wondered how did it get there, "What's that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Sorry, Pyr. Classified documents, you can't read this," Jaune promptly opened the document as his friends waited for him. He then read the letter sent to him, flipping the documents given to him. His friends then observed something that was unusual of him, the expression of revelation and shock. His hands shivered as he read the rest.

After he was done, he put the documents back to the envelope, "Guys, I have to speak to Professor Ozpin, stat. You guys go ahead."

"What's wrong Jaune? Did something happen?" Weiss asked him.

Jaune shook his head, "No, nothing happened. I just happened to remember something," He then turned his head towards Beacon Tower.

* * *

...and done! Whoossh! 11,000 words for this long chapter! An achievement, I guess? So this is the chapter before our second semester starts so updates for the next chapters might again be slow. Still, I got a bad case of headaches but I struggled to the weeks to give this chapter to you guys! Also, shoutout again to **Airchampion** who helped me in this chapter!

Now, regarding Cardin. As I read through RWBY fanfics, I noticed that Cardin becomes some sort of a whipping boy and it's just a pet peeve of mine. I think that people change and even a bully can change if you give them the right direction. One of the great examples of this is a Bioshock x RWBY fanfic Tears of the Mind by SparkyDapperDab19 which he made Cardin a character, not just a bully.

The torture scenes, I don't want to go too much torture and still be rated T. What would happen to them? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter!

Also, I've finished playing Deus Ex Human Revolution and I'm thinking about a Deus Ex x RWBY where Jaune dies and gets augments from Sarif. Seriously, for those of you who haven't played it, give it a try! I'm also back playing TF2, and I have problems with the Halloween Servers. Because it just crashes, and most players right now play on those servers so even finding a 2Fort or Hightower server in casual is just hard. Community Servers are also just abandoned from what I can see.

For those asking for Archmage of Zero, still I'm in deadlock on that chapter and if I can find a way to get a move on that chapter, I will be glad to do it, but so far, it's a hard dilemma and choices for the characters, also for me to write. So if anyone has any idea how to do with it, hit me up and I will send you so far what I've done on that latest chapter.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Into the Rabbit Hole

* * *

 _Akatosh - Planet of the God of Time_

* * *

In a room filled with hourglasses, the God of Time surveyed time itself in his dragon form. However, as one mortal can expect that time itself is linear, the room was chaotic, unwound, as time isn't linear. This was the foundation that time itself is built upon. This room was Akatosh himself maintaining time.

He was his own infinite power, within the whims of his own planet. Even with himself diminished with his power from Auri-El's war with the missing god Lorkhan he still was immensely powerful, as even a tiny fraction of his power was enough to banish Mehrunes Dagon from Tamriel. He knows what will happen to the future and to the past.

Akatosh approached an hourglass and recognized who it was from. He closed his eyes, seeing the events that would unfold to the one that owns the hourglass as it was already half-empty.

* * *

Stomps were heard throughout the walls of Beacon. Resonating within the walls was the loud stomps that if someone were to describe it was soldier-like. Boots connected to the marble-tiled floors of the academy as the students make way to a grimaced emperor and his hooded bodyguard. The aura around him was enough for students, even those who are awestruck to the emperor to make way for him.

Jaune could really not believe what he had read. Salem? The maidens "actually" being real? And someone in Ozpin's circle that is conspiring against him? Even to the point of destroying his homeland? He was beyond livid at this point and he is trying to control his anger, less lash out and make an awful decision. He needed to be steadfast and calm.

However, if the Vytal Festival happened if he was away, then there would be no Vale left for him to see, no Beacon for him to visit, no friends for him to have fun with. If so, why is Ozpin hiding all of this? The Maidens and Salem? Him, from the start, has been brutally honest on who their enemy is, and what measures can be done to deal with them.

So many questions are popping up on Jaune's head that he just automatically pressed the button for the elevator and continued to delve within his own thoughts, "Jaune, what's going on?" Serana asked her, her tone filled with concern. She saw his mood shift, from a smile hitting to zero real quick after he read the classified document sent to him.

Jaune saw Serana talking to him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the concerned face of his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, what are you saying again?"

Serana sighed in frustration, "Look, ever since you ever read that document, something has been bothering you. You skipped lunch and now you are like a ticking bomb ready to explode. What's going on, Jaune? You know, I'm here for you."

He sighed, curling his lips to a frown and looked at the envelope he is holding, "It's... it's shocking..." He told her, closing his eyes.

"What?" Serana asked again.

"Whatever those assassins are... they're... they're dangerous... And what I've known about the grimm, being this unseen eldritch force... is all but a lie. And the Maidens... From the report, one of the assassins is the maiden." He said ominously, "Relora's interrogations are always on point. There's no way this report has to be a lie, and she only knows Remnant from my books and anecdotes."

Serana grabbed the report and read it herself. She covered her mouth and looked at Jaune wide-eyed, "Ozpin's been hiding something from us!"

Jaune nodded, "If a part of Ozpin's close confidants is within this Salem's circle then we need to be cautious as he may also be a part of it."

"But isn't it a little too obvious? Why did he construct Beacon if he was part of the Grimm? What should've happened if he really was a part of the circle was to advance the Vytal Festival while you were gone. However, it's just happening next week or so. No, maybe this Lionheart guy is a double agent."

He put his hand on his chin, gently rubbing it, "Maybe... I have to inform the Mistral Garrison to be on the highest alert. And since this Lionheart guy is in Haven, we have to arrest him after my talk with Ozpin or else he might escape. And we must make it as discreet as possible, the Shadow can also handle it but we must bring him here."

"Why not just have the Shadow observe him?" Serana closed the documents and gave it back to him, "That way we can infiltrate in Salem's ring and find others who are close confidants of that person. We can give Lionheart a counter-intelligence report that there's a group in the Empire that wants to have it destroyed. This Salem is an opportunistic one, seeing that it targeted you the moment we are far from our troops.

There will be a possibility that it will jump on to that. The Shadow can handle it, and we can track what their moves are."

Jaune nodded, "That will work," He then looked at the floor indicator in the elevator, "And I guess we are near to the answer." Jaune crossed his arms and leaned against the walls of the elevator.

The door then opened, revealing Ozpin sitting by his swivel chair, comfortably sipping his cup of coffee. The headmaster noticed the two, but with a different mood in mind, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Arc. It's already past lunchtime, have you already eaten yet?"

Jaune's face never changes, his face stilted with steel. He went near the table, "I believe that there's something more important than lunch right now, Professor."

Ozpin was clearly surprised by Jaune's current attitude. He had seen this professional edge that Jaune has everytime he talks to him in his emperor persona. However, he also now has a face similar to what Raven Branwen wore when she defected from Ozpin's circle. The face of betrayal, secrets, and the need to find answers.

Jaune stood up from the chair, not being able to contain his livid excitement, "Professor, this is about the Vytal Festival and I know we have discussed this yesterday but there have been recent... developments. As the Emperor of Tamriel, I demand that preparations of the Vytal Festival be halted immediately."

Ozpin stood up in this outrageous motion, "Mr. Arc, I already told you that my decision is final."

"Really? Even if it means the destruction of Vale?" Jaune asked him with eyes filled with rage, "Yesterday, three assailants tried to assassinate me, luring me using illusions. However, my Shadow stopped them. According to our treaty, those who did harm to a citizen of one nation, then the victim's nation would be allowed to prosecute the assailants.

So my agents arrested and interrogated them, and with the report that was given to me, if the Vytal Festival were to continue then Vale would be destroyed." He raised his voice, "These... criminals would continue to be in my custody, as with the agreement of our treaty."

"What's your proof?" Ozpin asked him, his eyes never squinting. The destruction of Vale is a great deal for him after all.

"I saw them," Serana answered, "And from the report, this Emerald Sustrai can use illusions in two ways. One is directly through the mind of a person, and another is an area of effect with a limited range. I even saw that illusion myself."

Ozpin stood up from his chair and fixed his glasses. He picked up his cane and walked towards the windows, seeing the Vale Skyline, "Still, if you caught them the conspirators then the Vytal Festival would be safe."

"It isn't." Jaune pressed, walking to him, "Because there's a much bigger issue here. It's about what I've learned all throughout my life," He closed his fist tightly, "I've learned that the Grimm were these creatures hell-bent on the destruction of humanity and faunus alike. Even you and the professors here reiterate, always reiterate that to us. Their origin? Unknown. It's like nature just created this for no apparent reason."

"However, I've learned something from Tamriel, Professor, that everything has its origins. The Orcs? They came from the Daedric Prince, Malacath. The Dunmer? They came due to the Tribunal's actions against Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk. Mehrunes Dagon? The one who we are fighting against right now? He came from a previous Kalpa from the Leaper Demon King to Dagon to finally Mehrunes Dagon..."

Ozpin knew he wasn't done but he is doubting where he is going with this.

"And the Grimm?" Jaune chuckled in a sinister manner, his eyes shot cold directly on Ozpin's eyes as he turned his shoulder. The eyes glaring at him, his face cold and unemotional, "... it came from Salem."

However, Ozpin acted in a way that he doesn't know who she is. He walked in an innocent manner and snickered, "Salem? I believe that the Grimm came from the God of Destruction, Mr. Arc. And who is this... Salem you are talking about?" However, inside him was pain and anguish once he mentioned her name. It's a good thing every time he is reminded of her, he always hides his emotions.

Jaune saw through him, however. He walked toward him, every step, every word to reveal the truth, "Salem... the one who hired these rag-tag thugs to kill me! And according to the report given to me, they're the ones who attacked the Fall Maiden of legend."

Ozpin stood there unmoving, just looking in the Vale Skyline. However, Jaune in complete silence waited for an answer. That was until Ozpin turned on his shoulder, his face filled with shock, unlike what Jaune had seen the whole time he talked to the headmaster, "How did you know of this?"

"My agents interrogate them so well that they give me the complete accuracy of the prisoner's details. If you want, you could read these classified files, yourself," Jaune then presented the documents that are well inside the brown envelope. The seal clearly removed from the opening, "All of the information I speak off is there."

Ozpin slowly reached for the envelope and walked slowly towards his chair, his eyes not once removed from the envelope. He sat and opened the envelope promptly, revealing the document inside. Then he read the contents of the report, his eyes quickly going side by side as he read it carefully, detail by detail. Creases of the paper became more visible as Ozpin's hands tensed up, his brow grew increasingly closer to the bridge of his nose.

Slowly, he raised his head, facing Jaune as he placed the paper on his table. The silence thickened the atmosphere further as Jaune saw Ozpin's eyes hardened, closing first as if trying to find choice words to speak up. A gap from his mouth then formed, "These claims are clearly fabricated, Mr. Arc. There's no way that this is true."

But Jaune again saw right through his words and pressed him further, "Fabrication? I can let Relora send them here and make them spout confessions if I have to. Professor, I have to know who is the one who hired to kill me, and if they wanted to destroy my home and what's left of Mistral! Can't you see that this is for good intentions? For the good of every one of us?"

"Because you will not believe me," Ozpin answered quickly, his face filled with regret. Jaune swore that he almost looked like Paarthurnax or Titus Mede II for a second there.

"Professor, I've faced things that you people wouldn't believe. But I've seen and believed it! For once I went to a Daedric Realm where souls of those who are trapped are confined there for eternity. I even treated a dead man's mental illness! Can you imagine that? Treating someone who is already dead? No one can believe those, but I have proof that they exist or at least experienced them. But now I have proof of something you know. That means that what you are saying must be real."

"It is," Ozpin nodded, "But I've made countless mistakes, Mr. Arc, for more than you could imagine from what I'm hiding."

He then glared at him, pushing his head forward, "Then withholding that secret _**IS**_ a mistake. You're going to allow this Grimm being or person to run rampant and destroy this city, while a Daedric Prince. A god. Is trying to destroy everything?"

Ozpin stood up in outrage, "You do not understand, Mr. Arc!" His face then turned solemn, looking away from him, "What I'm doing is for the good of humanity!" Ozpin stood adamant in his position but Jaune can see that face. The face of a lie, however, it wasn't out of malice. It was actually the face he saw Titus Mede II made when he asked him why would he let someone kill him.

Jaune was having none of it though. Whatever will he feel after this confrontation, even severing ties with Ozpin was enough to risk for him. He trusted his interrogator more as the telvanni wizard saved his life more often than he could credit her for. Seeing that his soft approach wasn't enough, he has to go for the bad cop routine.

Jaune's face contorted to a cold glare to Ozpin, "I regret to say this, but let it be known that this isn't my first decision. If you don't tell me about this... the contents of the document... then I will have to force it out of you."

Ozpin was clearly shocked by this confrontation, "Is that a threat?" He gasped, not believing that his loyal former student could turn on him.

"Because of withholding information that could save hundreds of thousands, if not millions of lives!", Jaune raised his voice at him, his glare unmoving, "I've been honest about who our enemy is Professor, since day one that I stepped foot in Remnant!", He pointed repeatedly toward the ground. "I said that Mehrunes Dagon is here to destroy everything that you see and make this realm his own! I've been brutally honest!"

"Yet you are there cowering behind your seat," He scowled, "What? Is this Salem your former lover to begin with?" Jaune laughed bitterly at his own joke.

Ozpin visibly flinched at that statement as he can see bitterness and utter hatred within the eyes of the Emperor and the memory of his past lives. He never saw this kind of emotion in Jaune before. He saw kindness, sometimes annoyance, but in his opinion, that's how he displays his power, through restraint and control of his own emotions. Now he sees raw emotions coming out of him.

Jaune crossed his arms, leaning back for a bit, "I have to know that information for the sake of peace, Professor. That's all I want, nothing else. If you cannot... then... I have no choice but to let Relora interrogate you and show you that I'm not lying, nor fabricating facts that are in that document!" He pointed viciously.

Ozpin felt conflicted, really conflicted. Because he only has two choices, either to give in with his demands or face this mage that was correct in every information. Cinder knowing about the Silver-Eyed Warriors, the Maidens, Salem, everything. And seeing his sheer power from the Battle of Mistral, he is no match for the young emperor.

Finally, after much debate, Ozpin's shoulders slumped in defeat, lifting his gaze towards the Emperor. He first closed his eyes, as this decision also decided his fate, his trust to him. He realized that even in secrecy, he was now outmaneuvered, "Fine, Mr. Arc." He finally gave in, "But you must realize that after I tell you what I know, things would never be the same again. And you must never tell anyone, not even your previous team about this."

Jaune sighed and nodded his head. This may be the only way he can get through Ozpin, as using actual force would be detrimental to the relationship of almost everyone in Vale. Ozpin walked towards the elevator, "Come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Jaune and Serana followed him but he still isn't satisfied with " _What you need to know_ ". Ozpin wasn't certainly Paarthurnax, who has open to discussing everything he knows about Alduin. But he couldn't deny that Jaune saw a little of his master, from his old headmaster. Ozpin pressed a secret button and the elevator descended below the depths.

* * *

 _Beacon Vault_

* * *

"Professor, where are you taking us?" Jaune asked him, his temper still there but not gone.

The elevator then stopped and Ozpin answered, "Somewhere where only a select few in Remnant know."

The elevator then opened and the two were greeted with green colored lights. Jaune was clearly shocked that such a thing could be built underneath his old academy. The halls were spacious, the floor was shinning with colored marble but it appeared green due to the light source. The pillars turned to smaller arches as makeshift empty windows adorn above. The size of what Jaune can see was almost the size of his palace.

Ozpin then walked ahead of them and they followed in turn. Jaune was just baffled that this area was below them, that for a moment, he forgot his doubts about Ozpin, "You know this?" Serana asked him as she stared above.

He turned his head at her, with a surprised expression, "No... no... I don't..." He trailed as he kept looking at the structures.

Due to the sheer emptiness of the vault, their footsteps reverberated through the walls. What's the peculiar thing is the hall looks like a cathedral, yet no light sheds from the windows. He swore that the vault was familiar to the halls of the Volkihar Castle. Empty, unmoving, devoid of life.

When they're near the end of the hall, they saw a rose window, but again no light sheds from it. What's most shocking to him is that there are two pods that felt out of place in this underground cathedral. The pod on the left, however, contained a human, and he can see that the person was on stasis.

Ozpin approached the pod and turned to him, "Mr. Arc, meet Amber, the real Fall Maiden."

Jaune walked faster to observe the girl, "So this is what happened to her..." He gasped.

"She is in the state of coma, ever since she was attacked," Ozpin explained while Jaune is keenly examining her, "An associate of mine found her in this state, and she is here ever since. We never found who is the assailant of the attack, until now."

"So, she is just in this state? Even with Remnant's medicine?" Jaune asked.

"This is the best that we've got. James was willing to provide support in order for her to survive but now she is just on life support."

"Are there... other maidens? If so where are they?" Serana asked the headmaster.

"There are Ms. Volkihar, but... we don't know where they are. Well, now we know one at least." Ozpin trailed his head towards Amber.

Jaune breathe in and out, lifting himself up, "So, who is Salem?"

Ozpin positioned his hands towards his back and trailed his feet, "Salem... Salem is a person Mr. Arc. She is a person determined on making Remnant hers, sort of like a god. She was..." Ozpin stopped for a while and he continued, "She was created by the God of Darkness to command the Grimm and divide Remnant further into chaos.

I've seen her power and it was just unimaginable Mr. Arc. She can even manipulate and control the Grimm at her own whim. With her, the Grimm are far more intelligent than what they are. She is mysterious, an unknown lurking in the shadows, and outright dangerous." Ozpin said regretting, wrapping the truth around within the foil of lies.

"Dangerous? Then why isn't that many people know about her? In Tamriel, Mehrunes Dagon isn't a secret, even dangerous organizations such as the Dark Brotherhood that are extremely secretive, the public knows about them." Jaune asked him, "And if she is so dangerous, why not announce to the world that she really is our enemy rather than an abstract idea of evil?"

"Because she gathers power from secrecy, you should've have known that Mr. Arc. She is the only one who knows her own goals. She is more of an opportunist. And I've seen her power Mr. Arc."

"Then what is the purpose of huntsmen and huntresses if you are afraid of her? I thought they are there to stand to humanity, not just fight grimm and that's it. Why not tell them that there is an ultimate evil that is needed to be purged?" Jaune questioned further. He knew something was fishy and he intended to dig more information.

Ozpin was backed into a corner as Jaune presses him further, "It's... a topic for another time, Mr. Arc." He brushed him off.

The two were annoyed that the headmaster was still keeping secrets, not trusting them in regards to Salem. Now he knows that there is really a "Salem" the only question is, "Where is she?" He asked Ozpin.

Ozpin kept still and closed his eyes for a while, shaking his head slowly, "I don't know, Mr. Arc."

"Great." Jaune groaned in frustration, "She could send more assassins. Fucking great." He flailed his arms up high, "Then I have no choice but to execute a manhunt against Salem."

"Mr. Arc, you can't!" Ozpin warned him.

"I can't? Professor, she is a monster! If she is hellbent on destroying humanity then she should be stopped! She should be killed!" Jaune raised his voice, clearly offended that Ozpin protected her.

Ozpin's hands shook in fury, his mouth quivering, "You think I haven't tried, Mr. Arc? You think I haven't tried?" He smiled but Jaune can see a scowl coming from it.

He walked, "For thousands of years, I've kept trying, trying to come up with how to deal with her. Each of my lives coming up with ways to a problem that needs to be dealt with. But even if I have lived for millennia, I still couldn't find an answer, so don't even bother wasting your time on that, Mr. Arc."

Jaune stared at Ozpin wide-eyed, "You already lived for thousands of years? And many lives...?" He gasped, "Just... just who are you, Professor?"

Ozpin just sighed, "At this point, Mr. Arc? I don't even know who am I anymore."

This was the first time Jaune could truly see Ozpin this utterly defeated. This was a man who was desperate in every option that he is given, desperate enough to send people to their deaths. There wasn't a sign of determination, vigor, or anything with the man. He was just already asking for death, "The God of Creation has tasked me on dealing with Salem, and granted me reincarnation. Only then that they will grant me death, once she already has been destroyed."

"So you're basically like me... immortal..." Serana surmised and narrowed her eyes, "Jaune he is like..."

"Durnehviir..." He finished for her.

"Durnerhviir, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune nodded, "He is a dragon that Serana, her mother and I fought when we are in the Soul Cairn. The dragon is a necromancer and the Ideal Masters saw this. Durnehviir wanted to raise undead armies and the Ideal Masters had an agreement with him. Only if Serana's mother dies, they will grant him what he wishes. What they didn't tell him was Valerica was a vampire, an immortal, thus she cannot die. Thus he is stuck there for all of eternity."

Jaune raised his voice as he realized it, "So basically, Salem is an immortal and cannot die. And you yourself will live for eternity. Those two gods cursed you, and we have to pay for it. That is the only explanation for your predicament," His fist shook, "So that's why you're not telling anyone about her... because you are stuck. You still couldn't find an answer because you can't, there is no way out."

Ozpin's eyes widened in complete shock as Jaune figured out his secret, paralleling his story to his, limping forward but words never escaped in his mouth, and fell down on is knees. Jaune just kept still, carefully choosing his words and emotion. He admired Ozpin as being a leader towards the cause of humanity, that he was even accepted in this institution where he had no training in the profession.

After all, he somewhat ended the stalemate between Valerica and Durnehviir, with now Durnehviir serving under him. He might be the equation that is needed to solve this problem. To him, however, Mehrunes Dagon is even a greater threat. Salem has lingered as long as Ozpin has, but still, humanity lives on. Dagon can take over Remnant if he gains further power, and Salem would just be a cakewalk to the daedra.

Jaune also felt conflicted inside. He is very loyal to Ozpin, as he still has faith in him. But Ozpin is keeping secrets that are vital to humanity altogether. The knowledge that there is an immortal being wreaking havoc to Remnant for thousands of years. If Ozpin told anyone about his predicament, then maybe they could've solved this equation.

He saw that Ozpin was just sad, staring at the ground as if remembering what he went through. The once very stoic and mysterious headmaster of Beacon was just now but a human. Thousands of years worth of mistakes did this man endure, he asked himself. He wasn't Durnehviir where he is resilient to these kinds of emotions or Valerica who cares about her own daughter.

He wasn't Neloth who is very apathetic, nor Divayth Fir who is just interested in magic that he might be even older than Ozpin. Ozpin, or what he is, was just a normal human, seeking death as his ultimate goal. The Dark Brotherhood, if it still exists, would have a hard time sending his soul to Sithis.

Jaune then brought out the huntsman license that Ozpin gave to him yesterday. He remembered that Ozpin accepted him despite him faking his way here into Beacon. None of this, all that he possesses right now were all possible if not for the headmaster. He kept the huntsman license again to his pocket and looked at Ozpin.

"I don't know if I could trust you, Professor. It seems that we hit the mark," Jaune began and stared at the ground, "I still remember the time when I walked into Junior's club and asked for fake transcripts. It was my dream to become a huntsman and a hero during those times. I have no training, no planning whatsoever going in here. But you gave me a chance, Professor."

"You gave me a chance," He then brought his hand, opening it with mercy, "And maybe it's time for me to return the favor. Maybe it's my time to give you a chance." Having a neutral expression in his face.

Ozpin's head immediately turned up, with shock. This was the moment he knew that things would change. Either for the better or for worse, he doesn't know. This was his chance to not make the same mistakes again, and maybe even finally die. He knew that the world is already perpetuated to destruction, with Salem dividing the kingdoms further into chaos, and the Gods destroying Remnant if they see Remnant at this state.

He honestly thought that Jaune would lash out on him, to even use his power to destroy him. But he is also right, as he restrained his power. He used his morality over vindictive justice. For Ozpin's thousand-year crusades against Salem never worked, Jaune maybe the ace in the hole.

Ozpin then took his hand and stood up, "However, if you ever lie to me again, Professor, I'll make sure you'll regret it. Arc's word."

The headmaster reluctantly nodded, but he is still keen on keeping things hidden, including his relationship with Salem. Ozpin then let go of Jaune's hand and put his hand on his shoulders, with a determined look he said, "There is something else, Mr. Arc. The four relics."

"Four relics?" He asked him.

"Yes. These are the relics that would change Remnant if someone were to acquire them. Now that Salem wants to get the Maidens, she also wants to get the relics. We don't know what she will do with them, but it is something dangerous. And the Maidens are the key to the Relics. That's why we need to find them and..." Ozpin sighed and paused.

"And?" Serana quirked her eyebrows.

"...and whatever you are doing to Cinder Fall, we need her here."

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed in anger but before he could continue, Ozpin interrupted him.

"Listen to me, Mr. Arc." He quickly said, "When a Maiden dies, their soul will transfer to the person who they last thought about. Seeing that Cinder acquired the power of a Maiden by using a Grimm that siphons souls. We need to transfer her soul back to Amber, to the real Fall Maiden. Please." He insisted.

"You realize that she tried to kill me, right?"

"I know. But we need her. After I'm done with her then you can deal with her."

"She is guilty of perpetuating the destabilization of the Empire, of course, I'll deal with them." Jaune huffed, "Alright, I'll have the Shadow deliver her here, but she will be under their guard. Thus the Shadow would also need to have access to this facility without compromise."

Ozpin reluctantly nodded again, "I can agree to that. However, it must be done at night and Glynda would escort them to a safe route where nobody would see them."

Jaune nodded, "And who are these Silver-Eyed Warriors, and what does Ruby have to do with them?" He really wanted to know what is it behind it. Because now, it wasn't only him that is on the line, it was his friend.

At this point, Ozpin is already wrapping the truth with a foil of lies. Going really brief in his description, wrapping it with mystery. He knew this was the best for the situation, to give enough information like what he had done to Glynda, Qrow, and others who are part of his circle. Even if he is breaking Jaune's trust, that time might be gone. Of course, if you already know everything, what's the thrill?

"They are warriors who can use their eyes to incapacitate or even destroy the Grimm. They are now but a lost lineage passed down from generation to generation. And that's why I accepted Ms. Rose here in Beacon because I needed her."

Jaune can see that there is indeed an advantage since now Ruby is confirmed to have this bane against the Grimm, much like his soul, "Not because she is an intelligent and strong huntress in training?" He asked.

"N-no," Ozpin immediately countered, "She is indeed smart for her age. The silver eyes were just another reason why I accepted her immediately."

Jaune nodded in affirmation and sighed. Staying in silence for a while as he digested the information he just learned. From Ozpin and Salem to the Maidens and the Silver Eyed Warriors. He got what he needed but still, there was an edge of dread that surrounds his mind. He wanted to know everything to keep everyone that he cared for and loved safe.

Every detail of a page, every word of an anecdote, he wanted it all and hungered for it. He wanted Tamriel safe from any conflict, not just to appease the people of his promise, but to see a dream where a land of thousands of years of division and conflicts will contribute to each other in the long run. And he would do anything for peace, stability, and justice to be achieved.

But there is also another matter that needs to be discussed, "There's also Leonardo Lionheart."

"I know." Ozpin closed his eyes, "He has been distant for quite a while and doesn't worry Mr. Arc, I grew suspicious of him for months now. Especially now that the three Haven students he brought here are in fact assassins that tried to kill you. But I suggest don't arrest him, Salem would grow suspicious now that Cinder and her teammates are gone, and with Lionheart, she would be further unpredictable."

"Then the Shadow can monitor him while he doesn't know. And since Salem wants me dead, I will let the Shadow devise a counter-intelligence operation against her. And maybe we can locate her through him. It's Serana's idea."

"That would be a good idea, Mr. Arc. That would keep her in check." Ozpin nodded. It seems now that the tides have changed. Ozpin gathers power from his sheer secrecy and vagueness. He is already a wise old man for his age, and has knowledge of his past lives. But now it seems that he now has few moves left in the chess board and never he expected that his own piece was the one that deals the check.

Because now he realized, the pawn received a promotion.

Jaune was finished talking with Ozpin. Still, he regarded him as someone to look up too or as a friend. But due to the lies that Ozpin kept spouting earlier, and how he kept this amounts of secrets to the world for thousands of years. He now had a slight distrust of the old wizard. He gave him his chance, to reform as Paarthurnax did to himself. Jaune mustn't have known Ozpin's countless mistakes to humanity, but he sure does speculate that he did.

Paarthurnax earned his place in Tamriel, to live peacefully and control his own nature. Now, it's time for Ozpin to reform his mistakes and do better for humanity.

Jaune turned back as he nodded, heading to elevator. When suddenly he heard Ozpin shouted, "Wait!". He again turned to his shoulder to face Ozpin, "Please... don't tell anyone about what we just discussed."

Jaune just closed his eyes and slowly affirmed, "Sure." Deep in his own thoughts, Jaune and Serana went to the elevator together, leaving Ozpin behind with Amber alone.

* * *

It was now afternoon as they ascended towards Beacon again. Still, Jaune wore a frown in his face. Serana, having listening to what they said, just smiled as this was like one of their adventures together in Tamriel. Where they discover something that they don't know about. The feeling of joint discovery is what made the adventure thrilling, even if the loot at the end of the cave is just a steel helmet that they have seen countless times.

But still, Jaune is in deep thought after what transpired. He just couldn't imagine this being all real. Now they have two enemies on the horizon, one is a person who wanted to be a god, but another is actually a god. Still, to Jaune, Mehrunes Dagon is the one who is a greater threat than Salem, as Dagon would stop at nothing to bend Remnant to his realm.

He already contacted General Morvayn to be on its highest alert in any case of any Grimm attack and Relora to prepare transferring Cinder back to Vale under the cover of darkness, tomorrow. He also contacted Shadow agents stationed in Mistral to spy against Leonardo Lionheart.

They walked in Beacon in no direction whatsoever. Jaune didn't even went into Professor Port's class and went to the cliff where it all started. He viewed the scenery of the Emerald Forest where his story of becoming a warrior began. To Serana, it seemed like a normal forest, but to Jaune it is a ground full of memories.

To their surprise, Ruby was on the cliffside, cleaning her Cresent Rose while humming happily, "Ruby?"

The little reaper squeaked as she turned to Jaune, "Oh Jaune! Um..." She hid her weapon behind her back, "We're doing nothing!"

Jaune quirked a smirk, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah.. about that.." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "Since you didn't came, Professor Port decided to end the lecture early. You were supposed to have a specialized lecture, talking about your... umm... adventures... I mean what happened to you with Professor Ozpin? Did your conversation really took that long?"

"It is Rubes," He then walked towards the cliff and sat there staring at the forest.

"Seems like you have a lot in mind," Ruby commented as she sat beside him. Serana also sat on his left, just basking on the atmosphere of the forest.

"I do... we.. talked about things..." Jaune said to her.

"What kind of things?"

Jaune sighed. He doesn't want to lie to Ruby. She is her first friend in Beacon and throughout have been genuine to her, especially that she is involved in the matter. It pains him that he has to wrap the truth that needs to be spoken, bound from Ozpin's words, "Just some huntsman stuff."

Ruby smiled sadly and looked at the Emerald Forest, "And it doesn't involve us, huh?" Jaune was about to speak until Ruby interrupted him.

"It's okay, I... understand... Before we're too naive to realize that you're not the same Jaune that disappeared seven months ago. You're busy, all grown up while we are still here in Beacon." She shrugged and turned to him, "But please, don't forget about us."

"Oh Ruby come here," Jaune pulled Ruby into a hug, "I won't forget you all, you're all too important for me." Jaune then pulled from the hug and looked at her eyes, the silver color glimmering as Jaune can feel its unwoken power. He really wanted to tell her that there is something hidden from her eyes.

Instead, he ruffled her hair, and chuckled, "You're special, you know that, right?"

Ruby pouted, flaring up her cheeks, blushing at the contact, "I'm not special! I'm just normal!"

"If you aren't special then Cresent Rose isn't special. Isn't she special?" Jaune cooed.

Ruby gasped in outrage and hugged her weapon, "She is special!"

"And who created your weapon?"

Ruby gulped and stared at her weapon, "I did."

"Then that means whoever created that beauty is special."

Ruby smiled and blushed as Jaune continued to ruffle her hair. Jaune wanted to see that smile remain on his friend's face. He doesn't want her to see deaths of her friends on the battlefield. But still, he wants her to become a successful huntsman. Hell, if he can, he wants to recruit her on the Imperial Dragon Regiment and the Talos Battalion for sheer prowess alone.

"You are special on your own way, Rubes. Never forget that " He pinched her cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You're not a kid anymore, and you push yours and your team's limits. As they say in Old Cyrodillic, " _Plus Ultra_ ". It means "Further beyond". And I think that suits you and your team."

Ruby then gave Jaune a determined smile, "Don't worry, Jaune. One day, we will find a way to beat you."

Jaune snickered, "That's the Ruby Rose that I know and I'll wait for that day."

"And also," Ruby spoke up but with another weapon in her sleeve. A weapon so powerful that Yang wasn't immune to the effects of it. The puppy dog eyes. With her weapon, she assaults Jaune's view of the eyes. The eyes, big and wide, her mouth quivering in a slight frown, "Please stay for another day."

However, the desired effect didn't take off from Jaune as he just laughed at Ruby's attempts, "Rubes, you know I have sisters too, right? And even if I was gone six years ago, I still have an innate immunity from puppy dog eyes."

"Pwease~?" Ruby uttered, making her eyes bigger.

Jaune sighed at this as he can already notice the stares that he has been getting for a while now. It was Team WBYNPR, hiding in the corners, waiting for a response, or affirmation. He was about to ask where they are, but his doubts were answered when Serana telepathized their location to him.

Thinking about earlier, he already planned to stay for another day to ensure that Cinder Fall would be transferred safely and no funny business would happen. Sure he trusted his Shadow but he wanted to observe it for himself, so he has to move the meeting with King Caemor of the Summerset Isles the next day after.

He then looked out and tapped his finger to his chin, humming as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Ruby.."

Ruby's face immediately broke into a frown as their plan failed, "...but I will stay here until tomorrow evening." He smirked and flicked at her nose, "Got you."

Her face immediately turned red and she immediately punched Jaune on his chest repeatedly, "Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!"

Meanwhile, Jaune was laughing his ass off. He really loves these kinds of soft moments, moments of respite outside from work and his duties. Moments where he just talks with Serana, his friends, sharing moments with them that he cherished dearly, "Alright guys, you can all come out now!" He shouted as they all fell on the side of their hiding spots.

"Oww...sorry..." Pyrrha muttered as she hit the pavement. She stood up and dusted herself off, "How did you notice us?" She asked.

"Serana isn't my bodyguard for nothing," Jaune proudly smiled, "And are you all happy now?"

"Y-yes!" Pyrrha brightly smiled and immediately hugged him, "Thank you, Jaune! Thank you!" She was really happy that suddenly he was going to stay. She really enjoyed being with him, even little moments like this when he is available. She need not hide her blush or smile because she wants to be bold and let Jaune notice that she also likes him.

Weiss was visibly miffed by this forwardness, being able to hug Jaune but not her. She quickly removed Pyrrha from him, pulling her back, "Okay... yes. We are happy Jaune," She smiled at him, "But I believe we still have the next class with Professor Tolfdir." Pyrrha gave a slight glare towards Weiss, but she just ignored it.

"Ohh okay.." Jaune nodded as he stood up and Serana followed, "I'll join you for a bit, me and Serana haven't had lunch yet."

They all nodded and made their exit. Nora gave a smirk and a shoulder nudge to Pyrrha while Ruby joined them. Serana then turned to him, "You noticed that, huh?"

Jaune sighed, "Yeah, they still don't get the idea that you're my girlfriend." He then held her hand firmly, "So lunch?"

Serana nodded and the two then walked ahead to the common room where they made their own quick lunch. A chicken sandwich which was very easy to cook and make. Simple meals like this make them quite full very quick in the field, and even out of town. There are times when he has to eat extravagant meals prepared by local townspeople when he visits, but he is sure to pay those with his own septims.

They ate their meal in gusto, and in less than ten minutes they are already done cleaning up and eating their meals. It was quiet but they both enjoyed silence like this. Nothing to fill the void with awkward conversation, just comfortable silence, their presence enough with filling it.

That was until a siren blew off out of nowhere. It stopped for a second until a voice was heard.

"This is not a drill. We repeat this is not a drill." The announcement heard, almost like a calm woman, "Daedras have been detected entering the city. Please stay calm. Go to the nearest shelter and stay where you are. The Atlesian Army will be here to serve and protect."

That immediately alarmed Jaune and Serana that they immediately stood up and went for the docks, not even waiting for anyone to come by. When they are on the docks, there weren't many bullheads coming in as this was the farthest point from Vale. But the most shocking thing is, at the far distance of the city, he can see the skies already turned sanguine.

The Atlesian Fleet bombarded the daedras with their air superiority, dropships are coming in droves and deploying AK-200s by the dozens. But soon, a large red laser soon hit the Atlesian Airship. The ship immediately stumbled down to Vale and exploded in a huge rage of fire and debris, killing many civilians.

That laser came to a shock to Jaune, he didn't know the daedra were capable of such firepower that it could cripple an airship in an instant. If an atlesian airship is that quickly swept away, then King Caemor's Fleet would be in immediate danger. The Emperor of Tamriel gasped in complete and utter shock of this sudden turn of events, he stepped back and lightly covered his mouth, "By the Nine Divines..."

* * *

Oblivion gates appeared all over Remnant, Menagerie, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the Grimmlands, even Mistral wasn't safe. The skies of Remnant then turned blood red, as armies of lesser Daedra counting not less than hundreds of thousands in each area came pouring down the gates. But Mehrunes Dagon has another surprise up his sleeve. The Divines now only have equal presence in this realm, as the gods that created this realm before have left this world. Now it would be his, asserting his dominance.

From the oblivion gate in Atlas, one mortal from an era where the Septims fell, he was the one who instigated and desired Lord Dagon's judgment and grace all over Tamriel. His book spread all over the cult of the Mythic Dawn and the Mysterium Xarxes granted the mortal power beyond anyone can imagine. With Dagon's help, he indirectly usurped the Septims. Dagon revived him now that he is needed for his services.

Mankar Camoran smiled as he saw the daedric army and the daedric siege crawler marched to Atlas. The then leader of the Mythic Dawn wore long and elegant daedric robes, with a cloak that floats within the winds of Solitas. Spikes from the robe protruded from his neck, becoming large torso and shoulder pads. The robe long, elegant yet sinister with its spikes and curves. The Altmer's signature silver hair waved back, with his eyes blood red. This new flesh granted to him by his lord was the same one the Hero of Kvatch defeated long ago, yet it was still full of his strength.

But he now has a new weapon, granted to him by his Lord. The staff was long, almost long as a spear, having a spear like pommel. The handle of the staff has a guard of two crescent blades, and the rain-guard has a symbolic daedric "O" symbol. Rising from it is was a Great Sigil Stone that was also covered in enchanted daedric blades. It was sinister, energetic, and quite elegant for Camoran himself. Thus naming it Dagon's Malice.

He raised his staff, and he chanted daedric words. The siege crawler then planted itself to the ground, and spun faster and faster, with a glowing ball forming on the mouth of the device. Once Camoran was done, he opened his eyes. The ball the transformed into a beam of red energy, firing away to Atlas the beam immediately disintegrated anyone and anything in its path.

Soon, Mankar Camoran smiled deviously over his work. Walls were torn asunder, what's left of mortals were nothing but ash, buildings turned to literal dust. And before letting his army attack, he shouted, "Mortals of this realm! Submit to Lord Dagon! For this realm is his and will be his, your gods have all abandoned you! All those who surrender and accept Lord Dagon as their god will be spared and receive his grace! Bow down to your new god!"

However, those words were answered with a return fire from the Atlesian Artillery and Atlesian Paladins that are bursting through. Soon, Mankar Camoran ordered a full-scale invasion to the city. Daedroths tore the paladins' cockpit then killed the pilots inside while daedric cavalry rushed to artillery positions and assaulted them. Daedric mages then flew constant barrages of magic to the Atlesian Fleet while the Usurper was charging the siege crawler again.

The siege crawler then began to angle its way up, pointing its way towards the Atlesian Fleet. With this, Camoran released the spell and the beam of daedric energy hit a ship dead center. The ship then flew towards the city, crashing down ensuing further chaos. The chaos fed the Daedric lord further power, even the advanced Atlesian Paladin-290 cannot withstand the utter strength and ferocity of a daedroth's claws and cannot penetrate the armor of a mere daedra.

"So be it, heathens! Face the judgment of your new god, Lord Dagon!" That shout resonated all throughout Solitas. The daedric humanoids then oared, further intimidating anyone who comes in their way.

Done was the daedric lord in gathering his forces for a full-scale invasion. This time he is going on a global offensive.

* * *

..and done! Whew! So this is the real Chapter 27 of the story, and I have a hard time with the first half of the story here since Volume 6. But thanks to **Airchampion** I think I'm okay with it! This was really a hard chapter to write since I have to consider Ozpin's and Jaune's current emotions, which for the most part for me turned out fine.

And to be honest, I just couldn't stop writing this chapter so I halted others. But maybe the next one would be Mage of the Queen since I got an idea coming up there. And to CasualFanfictionWriter23, your idea is really great and I really wanted to incorporate it into the story, however, I wrote this chapter's ending first before continuing so I'm sorry I didn't use it. I'm also going to continue watching Volume 6 and maybe slow down writing to see if there are any further developments regarding the plot.

Also, this is the first anniversary since this story's publishing back in 11/27/2017. Back then, I honestly didn't realize that this story would blow off since I think the concept was just a stupid idea after reading many Elder Scrolls fan fiction crossovers. The first chapter has gone through many rewrites and concept changes. For example, Jaune was actually going to join Beacon even though he is an Emperor, and the opening of the Oblivion Gate happened during the first chapter. But here we are.

So the people who have been here from the start, I'm very very thankful that you decided to stay with this story. And to my audience, I hope that my chapters would continue to satisfy you all. Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading this story. It means so much to me that you are enjoying what I produce for you guys.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Vale Must Not Fall

* * *

An hour before the attack, Henry is currently in solitude in his study. It was large, enough for a person to encase himself in a cocoon of silence. It had a fireplace on the far right side of the room with bookcases situated on the left and right side of the walls. On the top side was a sleek black swivel chair and a varnished wooden table. On the table were many books about the Great War and the history of the Arc family, going back to generations.

Above the fireplace was the picture of the great-great-grandfather of Jaune. The painting was so old that it was already hard to recognize the face of the once hero of the Great War. Generations didn't hire restorers to preserve what once was the prestigious Arc Family. Even if their house was in the agricultural areas, they still are quite prestigious in name, to say the least.

This is where Henry thought about his son. Shards of glass can be seen on the carpeted floor. From the ordeal that happened for almost two years, he was worried about his son. He was the one who will inherit the Arc name, yet he kept him in the shadows, not allowing him to even attend a huntsman academy when he was young.

But it wasn't because he shuns his own son, it's because he doesn't want to see the horrors that he had saw from his career on being a huntsman. All he wanted was to protect him from what being a huntsman is. Letting him hang out with his sisters, and even preventing him from making friends. He wanted him to have a safe life, a safe life of a farmer, away from harm's way.

But instead, that plan backfired. Jaune left for Beacon unannounced one night and got the family heirloom "Crocea Mors". Needless to say, he was furious at him. Their access to Beacon even got denied, that's the extent of Ozpin's influence. And now that the two have met weeks ago, he was angry. Angry to have left their home and livid that he even stole one of their family heirlooms.

After that confrontation in Mistral, he was nearly disowning him, not even allowing him to step foot in his own home. After all, he only gave to Jaune what he desired, freedom and risking his life for others, along with the consequences. But after the flame, the anger in his heart slowly dissipated, he started to realize his tone and what he had done.

Even his attitude has already affected the family dynamic of the house. As some of his daughters, including his wife, isn't on speaking terms with him. Surely, angry at his actions and what had transpired. The situation got the better of him. Now he is seeing what he had done, he only wanted to teach his son now that he is an adult that his actions haven't gone unnoticed, but it really backfired.

Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door. He sighed and opened it, revealing it to be her wife, Angela. She had her blonde hair let down, and she wore a black turtleneck sweater with an Arc symbol on the shirt, along with blue jeans. She wore a face with slight annoyance but she carries a tray with pleasantries, with tea and lemon tarts.

The two didn't speak and Angela just entered and placed the snacks on his table. Henry knew that she is just going to walk away so he locked the door before she went out. Her eyes widened and glared at him for doing this, "We need to talk," He said with a somber tone.

"Let me guess, this is about Jaune... isn't it?" She leaned back on the table with her hand, "What? Are you going to disown our son, Henry? Because if that's what you want then I'm not listening." She quickly marched towards the door but Henry held her shoulders firmly, putting her in place.

"Let me go, right now Hen-"

"I'm not going to disown him!" He shouted to the shock of his wife. His face then contorted to a more softer note, "I'm not. He is our son, after all."

Angela brushed off his hands but still, her eyebrows furrowed but Henry wanted to dispell these emotions and now have dialogue, "From the start, we wanted to have Jaune not see the horrors of being a huntsman. We both decided it, I know because you are my medic, Angela."

"I know but him not being welcomed here in our house?! I've seen his eyes while we were in Mistral, Henry!" Her fist shook, "He needs support. He longed for us when he was gone and he knew the price that he has to pay. We can't prevent our children to have what they want. Just because you see then that Jaune was weak, that you didn't allow him to be a huntsman. And I now regret that I even partook in that decision."

Henry sighed under his breath, "I just... I just gave him what he wanted." He began, "He now has a life and can't deal with us anymore."

Angela saw that maybe Henry is already giving in from his actions, this prompted her to hold his hand softly, "Henry, even though he already has a life you can't just disown him like that. He's our son, our child."

"I'm not disowning him." He said firmly.

"I know, big guy. But your tone back in Mistral certainly did so. Even though he stole Crocea Mors, he did put it to good use and didn't dishonor the Arc name. And it's nice seeing our son become even greater than us, it makes me proud that he did. And even if he attained that kind of glory, he didn't brush as off but he remembered us. He became an Arc that we should be proud of off."

Henry smiled after weeks of this somber mood, full of anger and anguish. Angela smiled brightly as this was a sign for her that he is warming up to his son. He then nodded, "He does make me proud," He chuckled, "I didn't expect Jaune to turn out to be THAT strong. From the Arc families before no one had such semblance. But I'm afraid of what he had, and will endure, dear."

She then touched his cheek, "Don't be afraid. He is our son, and if he survived in a world where demons inhabit then I have faith in him. Besides, his girlfriend is also a powerhouse like him! I never knew that Jaune would have a girlfriend like her, and it brings me back when we met." She practically melted on his chest, leaning down on him, "You were really shy, telling me these stupid one-liners and having this false bravado."

Henry snickered, "Yeah, I did give him a piece of terrible love advice. But at least he has a girlfriend with it." He shrugged and smiled, "I'll guess I'll apologize to Jaune. We can go again to Mistral next week."

Suddenly in the door, they heard a loud 'Yes' along with more voices that are coming from the door. Angela already knew that all of her daughters are listening from the other side of the door. So she walked towards the door and opened it. Her daughters then fell down the floor with Artoria getting the most weight.

They then slowly got up and grunted only to be met by the poker faces of their parents. They then chuckled and recoiled back to the blank stares, even the joy that was in their hearts were gone. Elizabeth laughed nervously along with her sisters and walked back from the door.

Angela sighed deeply, "Were you all listening?"

The sisters looked at each other, wanting someone from them to just say it. As Artoria was the eldest, she gave up and slumped her shoulders, "Yes, mom. We're listening. But we need to know! Jaune has been away for a long time, and it's been weeks since we've seen him. And we thought..."

Henry finally stepped forward, with her daughter's eyes on him. Clearly, their eyes were shaking, pupils wide, and attention was on him. He knew that the next words that would come out of his mouth would define him to his own daughters. Even though that they were listening from the door, he knew that they need to hear those words delivered to them by him.

"I.." He paused, he felt the tension in the atmosphere was already torn due to his own actions. This was the time to set things right, to make amends, even though it's just been weeks. He can't even look at them, as his eyes were downcast, "I'm not going to disown Jaune. And... and... I'm... I'm going to say sorry to him. That my tone wasn't okay, and I was antagonistic."

But that also wasn't over, and he faced them with a sorry face but with the eyes full of conviction, "And... I'm sorry. To all of you. Ever since Jaune left I've caused a great rift between us. But I..."

He then was met with a hug from Joan who had tears in her eyes, "It's okay dad, we forgive you. We're glad we're going to be whole again, that's what matters." By then every one of the sisters hugged Henry who was very shocked by their reaction. He expected them to be furious, to be angry at him, but instead, he was met by the love of her daughters. Maybe this was the opposite of what his son felt when he turned away from them.

Angela noticed that there were tears on his husband's eyes, "I didn't know that King Henry was apparently a crybaby." She teased.

"H-hey!" Henry sniffed and smiled deeply, "I just didn't expect this kind of reaction." He hugged them in return, with the gentleness of a father. No one can deny that he truly loved his children. The way that he embraced all of them, it was time that he was going to do the same to his son, to set things right. To welcome him home in open arms, and apologize for his actions. The Arc Family will be whole again.

Amidst the crying and joyous embraces of the family, they heard a loud siren outside together with a loud beeping sound that repeats every second. Together, they all went downstairs and looked at the projected screen at the living room. It had a message that read on a red background with white text :

 **EMERGENCY BROADCAST**

 **VALEAN GOVERNMENT IN COLLABORATION WITH THE ATLESIAN MILITARY**

 **NORMAL PROGRAMMING HAS BEEN SUSPENDED**

 **THIS IS NOT A TEST**

The noise that came from the projector then became a static noise that scrapped their ears further in dread. The joy was replaced by an overwhelming sense of dread and sheer silence. None of them spoke as this distress program overtook any of their emotions. The announcement then was replaced by a voice, a robotic female voice.

 _"We interrupt this program for a national emergency. Please stay calm and wait for further instructions."_

Again, the beeping sound and static noise set foot. But how can they remain calm when that announcement was in front of their face? None of them were calm, some of the sisters were ready to draw their weapons in case of an attack, while the younger ones were shivering in fear. Angela only had a steel face, waiting for an announcement while Henry's face grew into a grimace.

 _"The following message was requested by the Valean Government. This is not a test. We repeat this is not a test. A massive daedric force commenced an all-out attack against Vale. An oblivion gate similar to Mistral has opened in the outskirts of the Industrial District of Vale. Please remain calm. Evacuate your homes immediately as staying where you are will result in certain death. Go to a nearby shelter, evacuation zone, or any Atlesian personnel immediately and leave any belongings other than weapons, dust, food, water, or scrolls with you. Please stay calm."_

The next thing that droned their ears are the sirens, the static noise, and their hearts pounding faster. During the Breach, this thing didn't happen as huntsmen quickly contained it. However, Henry and Angela, along with Artoria knew these kinds of messages, as they will only ensue if things are dire.

Henry then spoke up amidst this chaos, "Artoria, gather our things and guide your sisters. We'll meet here in the living room by exactly five minutes."

Henry also noticed that the younger sisters were shivering, while Elizabeth and Joan took care of them. This was the reality that set in, that even here they aren't safe. Their house is near the Industrial District as they were in the Agricultural Districts and if they aren't fast enough, they might never see Jaune again.

"We have to go, now!" Henry shouted. He didn't want to do this, to leave the house that stood for generations, renovated each time the patriarch passed away. He can also see that every one of them were reluctant to go, but he will see to it that his family would survive.

He went up to their armory and suit up while Angela immediately followed him and tied her hair to a ponytail. He wore his white plated breastplate and placard together with greaves, shawls, pauldrons, cuisse, a long yellow metallic tasset, and a cloak that had the arc symbol in it. He then grabbed his weapon. To Jaune, he knows that his weapon was the Crocea Mors, but he has a weapon that was said to be given to the Arcs by the King of Vale generations ago.

It was a large sword that has a length of a one-hundred and sixty-three centimeters, this was the main weapon of Henry Arc, the blade known as the Durendal. It was a simple longsword but it has an elegant ergonomic handle, a circular pommel that has the symbol of the Arcs, and a gold-plated guard. Unlike and other swords of these generations that shifts in function, this blade has one ability, that is to absorb dust, heat up in a limited time and cut through anything. This was the weapon that made him a huntsman that is to be respected, a force to be reckoned with.

He then was nicknamed "King Henry" as before in his missions, he rallied huntsmen and lead them to battle, cutting down Grimm like butter with his sword. But this was a risky move, as even his healer, his partner Angela, was beyond furious when he does these things. It was only due to her that he stopped doing these kinds of suicidal charges.

Angela is a battle medic. She was a medic at heart, knowing various first aid measures, injuries or infections that can affect someone's health on the battlefield. As such, no one gets sick to the point of delirium in their house. However, in battle, she adorns a lab coat that doubles as her armor, gloves, and a respirator so she can handle hazardous environments that contain harmful gasses.

Her weapon is her own creation which she named, Asclepius. It is a long staff that on the top has a hole that has three metallic prongs that further extend Asclepius' range. It is dust powered that heals a person's aura with a spinning beam that ranges twenty meters in range. For a ranged weapon, she has a single-handed crossbow that can heal someone's aura from a long distance and can damage a Grimm.

And finally for her equipment on the back are medicine, sedatives, medical tools in the case when a person's aura has been lost and was damaged. And as a last resort, a bone saw. Truly she was prepared for an emergency situation, and she was a seasoned battle medic huntswoman.

The two looked at each other and Henry nodded. The two knew that this was a dangerous situation and they needed to evacuate immediately. No time for small talk as time is already running out. The two-headed marched to the living room, and they can already hear Sapphire crying and shuffling of bags downstairs.

Once they got down, they already saw them ready to depart, but Sapphire is hugging the post of the stairs, not wanting to let go and wails, "No, I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Big brother should be here! We should wait for big brother!"

Sena Arc was the one who was kindly forcing Sapphire to remove herself from it, "Big brother isn't coming, Sap. We need to go." She said in a somber tone.

But Sapphire kept relenting and kicking Sena. Artoria had had enough and forcefully pulled Sapphire while she wailed and squirmed. The notice was so abrupt that some of them don't believe that they are already going to leave home with the possibility of never seeing it again. When the Arc sisters saw their parents going down the stairs, they immediately calmed down.

Henry already noticed that they are already in their armor, with backpacks on their backs and large bags. They are already prepared to leave, but not in the mindset to do so. With a heavy heart, Henry grimaced, "We must go to the nearest huntsman outpost which is about five hundred meters from here. There we can all be safe until we all head to Beacon."

They all nodded and left the Arc house. As they look outside, they can feel that pandemonium has already broken loose. The skies already have streaks of red and utter darkness, similar to what they have seen in Mistral. Since they are in the agricultural district, it is spacious, but they can already feel that people are already leaving.

However, to their shock, they can see daedras now pouring through the district and Atlesian VTOLs are quickly scrambling ground troops to halt the advance. They can smell ash, blood, and smoke coming to the air. Even they can't escape the pungent smell that thickens the air, suffocating them with the smell of war. From afar, they saw a large red laser and by the time it was gone, smoke and dust threw up in the air. They then saw an unfamiliar daedra, one that they did not saw even in the Deadlands.

The daedra was primarily black, and on its chest was a large red stone. The head has horns, and the eyes were none existent as the whole eyeball was glowing yellow. It's tooth were very prominent with the molars being the ones that are large. Its legs were slim, muscular, and almost reptilian as the foot tendons were prominent.

However, what's most distinct about the daedra was the four arms, its horns that go to its back, its large wings and tail. It walked with all of its limbs on the ground, growling every step on its way, finding a human to destroy on. To the Arc family's plight and despair, it turned its head to them, gazing them with its blank eyes that spelled doom. Even if it is only one creature, it was already covered in copious blood.

The creature roared and they can feel that they are blinded by the sheer noise. The AK-200's that were present fired immediately at the daedra but it lunged towards them as it covered itself in flames, destroying the Atlesian Knights. However, there were more present and fired. The Daedra ignored the pain and its solely targeted the Arcs, disregarding the Atlesian Soldiers.

The daedra, however, did get annoyed by them injuring it. It spun its tail, producing an arc of magical fire and destroyed more knights with ease. It then locked its head towards the Arcs. Henry saw its head that spelled doom, and shouted, "Run!" The Atlesians then mounted a good defense, holding the line. But the Arcs? Even if the Atlesian soldiers tried to stop them they know they are now on their own, being chased by this new daedric monstrosity.

* * *

In his complete shock, the Emperor didn't move. What's happening is already a complete disaster for Vale, Daedras are now pouring in the city in droves, and they have a new superweapon that wasn't written in any accounts during the Third Era. He was outmaneuvered by Dagon himself as he caught them by complete surprise. It wasn't until he received telepathy from Mistral that he moved.

" _Your Majesty,_ " Jaune recognized the voice, and it was General Morvayn stationed in Mistral, " _Mistral is under attack by Dagon's forces, the Military Staff is now under an emergency meeting regarding this surprise daedric offensive."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Jaune responded in shock, _"Mistral is also under attack!? Vale is- oh no..."_ His tone was very shaky, filled with terror, _"Morvayn, are there any reports of attacks in any kingdoms besides Vale or Mistral?_ "

" _We don't. Any of the staff hasn't been informed of an attack in any kingdoms, Your Majesty._ "

Jaune sighed in frustration, he needs to know if are there any cities that are also under attack. But he cannot cut down forces in Mistral unless this surprise offensive has been thwarted. Remnant is still not prepared for an invasion in this scale, if it is, then...

" _Your Majesty?_ " Morvayn responded in his complete silence.

" _Mount a defense of Mistral and make sure to destroy any anti-air weapons that they have, and prepare for a counter-offensive. Admiral-King Caemor's Fleet must arrive here in Vale within two days. Understood?_ "

" _Yes, Your Majesty._ " Morvayn answered, " _Then what are you going to do?_ "

" _I'll stay here. I have the full confidence that the Military Staff can work without my supervision, but I hope that you will not fail. The people of Tamriel hopes fall unto your hands. I will be in Vale to defend the city._ "

Jaune wanted to observe the battle closer, to assess everything that is happening. And since Odahviing would be arriving later, he needs to assess them now. From his pocket, he let out his spyglass that is magically imbued to magnify further than its range, also giving the one viewing it having the greatest resolution of anything, their eyes.

He flew above the air and viewed the battle from his scope and truly it was hell. Daedras without their helmets are getting picked off by Atlesian Soldiers with their weaponry, however, clanfears manage to decimate them through their agile speed. They used grenade launchers to pummel their ranks but mages countered them by shielding them with a ward spell.

And the daedra were brutal as they march deeper to the city. He saw blood at almost every field in his spyglass, with some having parts that are decapitated from their body. He even saw daedroths turned someone into shreds of flesh. Buildings were being turned into rubble as the siege crawler crushed every small building that stood in its way. Spinning faster and faster until it releases a death ray that devastates anything that lays wake.

This was a total disaster, because, by just a few minutes, half of the industrial district has already been wiped out cleanly as the defenses are getting quickly overrun. Soon, warehouses exploded producing plumes of ash above the air. However, Altesian resistance is building up, as now the remaining Atlesian Fighters are targetting the siege crawler. They need to hold that daedric advance, or else the basic necessities of the city would be cut off.

Once that he is done observing the battle and levitated down, he can hear many footsteps coming in towards the docks. Students from beacon flocked close to him as they observe the city. Some of them just watching the event unfold within their scrolls and wondered if the thing was actually real. But when they saw the event unfolding within their eyes, some of them just stood in shock.

Team RWBYNPR was among them, with them having a first-hand experience in battling against the Daedra. But their heads turned to Jaune who was seemingly in deep contemplation, but their hands were ready to fight, to protect their home. Weiss was about to speak up until they heard their magical instructor's voice.

"Jaune!" Tolfdir called in the distance he ran towards the docks, along with other professors, however, Ozpin wasn't present. The Alteration master ran to him, "Is Dagon truly here?"

"No, sir." Jaune swiftly answered and walked to him, " But his forces are here, wreaking havoc in the city."

"By Talos.." Tolfdir gasped, "Did you sent any messages to Mistral or the Imperial City."

"General Morvayn has already contacted me, however, it seems that Mistral is also under attack for the second time." Everyone gasped when they heard news, a double blow to what it seems to be a hellish day for Remnant. With the Daedra being demons incarnate, ready to tear this whole planet down. More ferocious and even deadlier than the grimm.

"What about a legionary force?" Tolfdir quickly asked him.

"It will be too long for Imperial reinforcements to arrive as they are already handling Mistral without me. Odahviing is the best that we got, and he will return later by sundown." He then saw Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port who stared at him as if he was sort of ghost.

"Mr. Arc..." Dr. Oobleck gasped as he looked at the former boy now turned into an Emperor.

But Jaune doesn't have time for pleasantries now, "Save it for later, Doctor. Right now we have a bigger issue at hand." He brushed him off.

Jaune quickly walked towards Glynda who was already in the midst of contacting General Ironwood who was still stationed in Atlas, "Professor!" He called as she brought down her scroll, seemingly angry yet at the same time worried. Glynda turned to Jaune and her face softened, "We must evacuate every single civilian living in Vale right now to Beacon! Does Atlas have any plans for an evacuation? Where is Professor Ozpin?"

Glynda's face turned grimm, furrowing her eyebrows close together. Jaune's attitude changed now that another daedric offensive has started, and his face that is analyzing the situation further, "Then we have to move now. I'll answer those questions later." She answered.

"Right, then we must act without them." Jaune immediately nodded.

Just as Jaune was to announce the evacuation, someone spoke in the telecom and from the scrolls of the students, " _Huntsmen and Huntresses!_ " Someone shouted and they recognized the voice as Ozpin. His voice wrapped in his professionalism but with the edge of anger in it, " _Your mission is to rescue any civilian from the city proper and deliver them here in Beacon intact! As much as possible, defend them with your life!_ "

To Jaune, it was good to hear that the Ozpin he knew was back in action from the revelations earlier. However, this is no time for reflections. This was a time of war. And now, his friends would be involved again, but now in the frontlines, where casualties pile up and deaths don't matter. Where deaths of hundreds of thousands if not millions is but a statistic.

Amidst this atmosphere of chaos and despair, he knew that has to be the symbol of hope and strength. The Emperor of a nation that thwarted the daedric threat back to Oblivion, showing Remnant and even their own nation how formidable they are. He knew that. But these kinds of thoughts still plague his mind. The thoughts of death. Death might be glorious for the Nords who value honor, but he knows that sometimes it can be a waste.

This time, he let go of his self and his faced steeled. He mustered his strength and courage to face this daedric threat, "Team RWBYNPR and CFVY, on me!" He shouted, calling their immediate attention. They ran to him but he also walked towards Tolfdir, "Sir, I need you as well."

The alteration master promptly nodded. When his friends came to him, they all wore a determined face, "Just what I needed." He nodded and smiled to them, "You will all rescue civilians from Vale that are trapped in the frontlines. Master Tolfdir will be the one that will lead you and if you any encounter any daedra, assess the situation first. If you think you will lose, run, don't be a hero."

Ruby's heart stung when Jaune said that, she knows that they are in a rude awakening, that even courage mixed with recklessness can lead to one's certain doom, "If you think you will win, then fight. Your task is to just rescue civilians as Professor Ozpin told you. Until further order is given, you will do only that. Understood?"

"Yes, Jaune." They all nodded.

"Good. Now, Team CFVY. Your task is to guide your fellow batchmates and seniors. Team RWBYNPR, you would guide their fellow first years. Sir Tolfdir, I need you to have them use the best of their abilities. Understood?"

"Yes, Jaune." Again, they nodded. They can see that further conversation would just annoy Jaune as his face turned back to the battle. Almost as if he was eager to go to the battle himself. They already can hear the various explosions and distant but faint sounds of gunshots.

Jaune sees this as a test to Atlas' mettle. He again floated up in the air, disregarding the gasps and calls of attention, and looked in his spyglass. And from it, it seems that the front is already normalizing and Atlesian resistance is strengthening.

The Emperor wished to see everything, telepathic updates from Legates or just getting a view of the entire battlefield from a crystal ball. Surely, someone might have thought of grand strategy by now. As if he is in charge of the Atlesian Army, he would order an evacuation of all citizens of Vale to Beacon and fall back to a more favorable position where he can coordinate a swift and decisive counter-attack.

* * *

From the Headmaster's Office, Ozpin viewed the entirety of Vale from the windows and it was disheartening to see this city in the process of being annihilated. He already had a warning that negativity from Vale is in an all-time high, but there wasn't any distress signal that any Grimm attacks were to occur, thankfully.

He stayed in the Vault earlier, reflecting on what he had done, locking himself away to the world, even for a short while. But the sudden announcement from Vale was a thing that he just couldn't ignore. He was just as shocked as everyone that an attack happened, and Vale wasn't prepared. Atlesian troops might have bolstered their numbers and strength, but still, the large smokes and gate from the distance say otherwise.

He already chatted with Ironwood earlier, saying that Atlas was also under attack, but a general stationed there in Vale will be able to decimate daedric numbers in time. He also said that they received signals from Menagerie and Vacuo, asking for help. But with Atlas under attack, Ironwood is now on a hard decision whether he will send ships there or not.

Ozpin didn't fear any gods. In fact, he is still in cahoots with two of them. But the new gods that just suddenly marking their presence in Remnant unnerved him and made him see the devastating power a deity has on its arsenal.

Maybe Salem was right. They should have been the gods of this world so that gods like Mehrunes Dagon should not have appeared and both of them can defend Remnant from him and any other gods that seek to make this world theirs. But with this kind of power, Salem and himself might just be breakfast for the daedric prince of destruction.

But he also met an unlikely daedric prince, one he can consider a friend. A friend might be putting it too lightly though, as that daedric prince showed his power by a rain of cheese in Remnant. A mad prince, that was unhinged in every way but all-powerful.

But Ozpin was an opportunistic man. Good, he may be, but he still wants to take advantage of every situation. And maybe Sheogorath would be an unlikely ally in this situation. He sighed as he may look out of place, but he went down the elevator, hoping that there is cheese left in the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks, there are already first waves of evacuees. Students have already equipped and quickly changed to their battle gear. Atlesian personnel guided the evacuees towards an open field in Beacon while the students went to the bullheads. Jaune and Serana went with them as they have a duty to do.

The bullhead flew towards Vale and they were all quiet. Even Nora who was overactive earlier had a mood of uncertainty around her. While Jaune was out in a distance. His air sickness now gone but he sat on a corner with his hand holding his chin. Weiss and Pyrrha wanted to at least have a small talk to Jaune but his focused eyes seemed like anything that isn't involved in the defense will be ignored.

He was certain that due to Atlesian defense now holding on the industrial district, there is no way that his family is in grave danger as they were in the agricultural district. And he anticipates to meet them on Beacon on his way back. He let go of the thoughts that his father is still angry with him. He is just glad to see them when they are safe.

He knows that even his father can thwart any dremora, as when he saw him with the Crocea Mors in his childhood, he was unstoppable. His elder sister, Artoria also has the Excalibur, a mighty sword that is strong in its own right. Having the capability of using dust and enchanting the weapon of the current dust type, calling it the "Caliburn" ability. It is in his mind that his family would be safe.

Pyrrha then went over to him. Jaune didn't even notice her as he was very deep in his thoughts while Serana just looked in a glance and didn't speak up. Serana then tapped Jaune on his shoulder and pointed at Pyrrha. His mood, however, didn't change and he faced her, "Oh hey Pyrrha, what is it?"

His delivery was quick and sharp, almost as if he was shooing her away. And it hurt Pyrrha's heart. He was serious, far from his old self. When times are peaceful, she can see that still, Jaune is there. His old self somewhat still lingered. From his adorable smile and puns, he was still Jaune. But when conflict arises, it almost is like he is a very different person, almost near the edge.

"I just didn't notice that you don't have your staff or any weapon with you so..." She then reached something from her back and when Jaune saw what was it, it was his old weapon, Crocea Mors. She shyly scratched her head, "Well umm... here.. You need this more than I am."

"Pyr, I have magic with me already. Besides, you will put it to more use."

"Please, Jaune. You need a physical weapon, and not rely solely on your magic." She quirked a smile.

He nodded and put on a small but faint smile on his lips, "I guess you are right. Thanks, Pyr." There was a short pause as Pyrrha happily gave the sword to Jaune, "And..." Pyrrha raised her eyebrows, "... and... stay safe Pyr. All of you." Pyrrha swore she felt a small tinge of sadness as he said it, but Jaune didn't show it.

Pyrrha longed to look back at Jaune but he turned his head away and faced it to the city.

Within the bullhead, Pyrrha can read that there was an atmosphere of uncertainty. Sure, they are all prepared, confident to do the mission that they are tasked with. But there was the overall sense of doom and despair as they went further away to Beacon. It didn't help that they can saw the sky dimming and the sanguine clouds of cosmic anguish streaked to whatever they see.

It wasn't the same when they are in the guard of the Imperial Army and the Talos Battalion. This time, they are on their own, together with the Atlesian Military. It was not a foreign power against another foreign power. It was the natives of this planet against an alien and eldritch force. It was just all so sudden, a month ago that their mortal enemy changed from Grimm to Daedra.

As also, they noticed that even with the looming negative emotions that almost everyone in Vale emits, there were no nevermores nor massive Grimm attacks. Even though the Grimm are created by a god of darkness. These lesser daedra, even if they are less, are created by the literal Prince of Destruction. They are meant to destroy Remnant and give it a facelift of their choosing.

The bullhead then landed on a safe area near the industrial district. As they deployed for battle, they can already see a large number of cars on the freeway. Most of them are empty, with the sound of explosion and gunfire behind them.

People are still running away from the battle and most of the civilians flocked to the bullheads. The huntsmen quickly coordinated, but due to this mass hysteria, they couldn't even hear their voices. Seeing this nightmare of a situation, Jaune telepathized to Tolfdir and Serana to cast Pacify. They did so and the people calmed down.

Jaune can no longer linger in the safe zone. He again has to risk his life against Dagon, "Sir Tolfdir! May Talos be with you."

"Talos be with you Jaune." Tolfdir nodded to him and turned to team the first years. Jaune then conjured Arvak and mounted on it, ignoring the stares and shocks that he got from people. Serana mounted next then they both depart towards the industrial district.

* * *

As the monstrous daedra destroyed everything that lay in its wake, it stalked the Arcs. It almost seems that its task was just to kill the Arcs. With its massive stature and growling, it struck fear into them. Because that creature smelled blood.

Currently, they are hiding in a barn from the creature. Even though that two of them can deal with the daedra, with some of them not being capable of fighting this demon, they need to hide from it. Together with her parents, Artoria quickly devised a plan. They need to get to a safer place where they can hide and engage the demon.

It roared and with its wings blew a gust of wind that blew of the hiding spot of the arcs. The daedra was ready to lunge towards Sapphire, who was trembling, eyes wide shot as she saw how horrific the creature was with its large spiky teeth. Joan quickly went to cover her, unfurling her spear called the Longinus. The arc twin was also trembling, but she needed to defend her little sister.

But suddenly, there came a sudden large bash from a large yellow barrier. It was Henry with his collapsable holographic shield and behind him was Angela who was pocketing him with aura. The creature hurled to the side, but the arcs weren't done yet. Artoria appeared immediately from hiding and shouted, "CALIBURN!". The lifted her sword up and it ignited in a cyan glow and quickly brought the sword down to finish the daedra.

The daedra backed away, dodging the strike from Artoria and gained distance from the Arcs. They all regrouped and Henry then deployed his shield towards it, "Whatever you are, I will not let you harm my family!" There was a confident smile that Henry projected. They know that even this creature that emanates destruction, it can be defeated. That they can gain the upper hand.

Its growl was its only response. They then saw its arms charge up and it then released energy from his four hands, and from there dremoras were conjured from the Deadlands. They were wearing daedric armor with their heads exposed, their faces filled with unbridled anger. The daedra then roared, and then the much larger daedra yelled to what spelled their doom.

It then opened its mouth and expunged a great amount of energy to the ground, and from the earth released an angled column of flames that quickly headed towards them. It was too quick as they have no time to quickly react. The attack hit the shield directly, shattering it. Henry was thrown up in the air, but the daedra came in prepared. It quickly seized its attack, raising its head, then from its mouth came a quick burst of a red-yellow beam that directly hit the Arc patriarch, and was further thrown back.

"HENRY!" Angela screamed as she just witnessed her husband got defeated in almost an instant. While the rest of the Arc family are just wrapping their heads on what they saw. But time wasn't on their side, as the summoned daedra that that monster conjured was directly heading towards them. Their swords and maces raised up high.

There then came a large clang, and there in front of them stood Henry with his sword blocking the strike of the dremora. His aura was already on the brink of being gone, but here he was, standing with his armor tattered. There was smoke coming off from him but still, he had resolve, "Do you think that would just kill me?" He seethed, "If you want to get to my family, then you shall face my blade."

"Henry!" Angela said in delight and quickly pumped him with aura with her Asclepius.

"What? You think they can quickly take me out of action? You know me better Angela." He grinned and inserted fire and lightning dust cartridges from the hilt of the sword and it began to glow.

The arc sisters are happy that their father was alive even with that devastating attack, but still, they are surprised by their father's durability. They then saw the Durendal's blade was surrounded by a white glow with lightning emitting from the blade. Henry went on an ox guard position, "It's showtime Angela."

Angela nodded. They know that now they cannot escape as they will get tired eventually and this monster that was behind the dremoras, who was hellbent on them. There's no running away from them. It's either they win or they will never see Jaune again.

* * *

Jaune and Serana went quickly to where the front is. It was already late afternoon, and Odahviing would arrive later at sundown. As they arrived they can saw that the Atlesian troops mounted a structured defense. Not impenetrable, but still functional. They had a wall, and from a platform, Atlesian Knights gunned down each daedra.

Clanfears kept leaping towards the wall and mauling down the androids. But the second line of fortifications mitigated that and dust machine guns gunned them down. He was impressed that the can hold the daedra for this long, while in Mistral almost every defense broke down. But those dust guns, loud they may be aren't penetrating daedric armor.

Some dremoras got lucky and gets shot in the head, while most of them are being shot in the chest, where daedric armor is the toughest. Flamethrowers are deployed and this somewhat made them easier targets, but they still aren't enough. It made the armor somewhat easier to deal with, but almost any dremora are resistant to it. They need pressure and explosions, even with flames, it can deal with them.

They can also see that there are destroyed Atlesian Paladins in flames in the distance but there are still functional ones being used while Clanfears and Daedroths mowed it to pieces.

Jaune quickly marched to the scene tapping an atlesian officer who bore a white uniform. The officer quickly turned around to see them. "Where is your commanding officer?" He quickly asked.

"And who are you to command me? Oh!" The officer realized, "You must be Emperor Arc! And why would I tell you? Just because you are some Emperor of a nation, that means you can command me?!" He raised his voice.

The Emperor just glared at the officer, "Vale is in crisis right now." He sharply said, "If you don't tell me where your commanding officer is, then consider yourself dead! I want a status of the battle, not some argument! So tell me where he or she is. NOW."

That got to the nerves of the officer, "Okay, okay! I'll talk! She is in the tent a few meters from here, her name is Specialist Schnee."

"Thank you, soldier." Jaune then marched to the tent but it where she saw Winter Schnee. He saw her once during the conference but he didn't remember her that much as the main issue was the talks. But now that he paid attention she looks like an older version of Weiss. Elegant in her posture, an epitome of Schnee perfection.

But her elegance was replaced by rage arguing with someone who had black hair, black pants, and a grey shirt. On his waist was a large single-edged sword and his posture was also laid back, "I told you that's what Ozpin tasked them to do, Ice Queen."

"Then tell him that they are needed in the front!" Winter shouted at the man but he seemed unfazed.

"If I could replace your tin cans with huntsmen then I'd buy that for a lien, in any way." The man took a swig from his flask which further infuriated Winter, "And it looks like we got a royal visit from his majesty." Qrow mockingly said as he turned around and chuckled.

The Emperor just nodded as someone acknowledge his presence, and quickly marched, "Status?" He asked Winter but it seemed her frowned expression didn't go away.

"Status of what?" Winter sharply replied.

"Status of the battle. Troop and enemy positions. Supplies and current ammunition stockpiles."

"I only take orders from General Ironwood." She answered in response.

Jaune was trying to keep his head cool. The officer earlier made him mad. It seemed that Weiss got her stuck-up attitude from her family. "Specialist Schnee. You have to realize the gravity of our situation. Right now, the Daedras are on the city and we need a way to repel them before reinforcements arrive. Are there any Atlesian reinforcements coming?"

But the man earlier then intervened, "Ice Queen, just tell him what a shitshow this party you are throwing and be done with it."

"Silence you insolent whelp!" Winter screamed and drew her sword at him.

But they didn't notice the dark aura that was forming around Jaune and he started, "This? This is what I've stumbled upon? We are in the middle of a crisis and you two are just arguing at each other? Lives are at stake here! And you Winter Schnee!" Jaune didn't acknowledge her rank, "I am willing to help my ally! I am willing to give my expertise on the situation that we're in. And you don't take into account, that I was in the Battle of Mistral?"

The two went silent as the Emperor shouted at the two. Winter did acknowledge that they were defeated in the Battle of Mistral and turning away help from one of the mightiest powers in Remnant seemed naive. But she believed that Atlas is perfectly capable of dealing with this matter, even if their airship has just been toppled down in the air.

But she just couldn't turn down the offer of one of the most powerful people in Remnant. Having them on your side means a way for victory to be achieved. And indeed they are in a worldwide crisis right now. But something holds her back from doing so, "I'm sorry, Emperor Arc but... General... General Ironwood told me to report only to him. I'm on strict orders to do so."

The somber tone gave Jaune the indication that Winter is reluctant but with the right words, she will give in. On the other side, Qrow and Serana just watched. Seeing this moment being critical, Qrow suddenly left, in fear of his semblance getting in the way for the right decision and lowering the body count.

"Ms. Schnee, your sister is there, rescuing civilians. I told her to do so." He saw Winter visibly steeled but he wasn't done, "Because we must evacuate every civilian first. Then we could move to a further favorable position and strike from there. That's why I need the current status of the battle. I believe that we can together, we can overcome Dagon's forces. Don't you too believe in a victory?"

Victory sounds good to be true now for Winter. Every major city in Remnant is currently under attack, and the Atlesian Airship stationed in Vale is the only one that is currently deployed. Next week would be the next deployment from Argus, but there is no time for next week. Winter requested further reinforcements, but it seems Atlas is also busy defending their cities as General Ironwood informed her of the attacks.

One must be a fanatic for even hoping for a victory. But maybe Jaune is the only hope that she has left. One that doesn't just hope for victory, but actually shows how it is done.

"So, what do you say?" Jaune put his hand forward, with his palm open for her to take.

With a sigh of reluctance and acceptance, Winter shook his hand but her face steel as ever, "Fine, we will work with you."

* * *

Jaune believed in offensive warfare, that the best defense is a good offense. They need to exploit their advantages. For instance, instead of the Paladins being an only capable single soldier, there must be a support infantry that goes with it. Just like how they used Dwemer Centurions in Elsweyr. Mechanized warfare with a quick advance.

Winter just briefed him on what exactly is going on. Currently, a quarter of the southern districts remain on Valean hands while the Daedra continues to advance to the Upper-Class District and the rest of the Industrial District. By now, he thought, that his family had evacuated the area and he has full confidence that he would see them soon in Beacon.

And he was shocked to learn that Atlas is currently under attack and no reinforcements would be arriving anytime soon, Vale is on its own. That means if Atlas too is currently being besieged, then Kuo Kuana and Vacuo must be along with every city in Remnant. Mehrunes Dagon is tightening its grip over this planet.

Gladly, the Daedric Siege Crawler has been destroyed by the remaining Atlesian Air Force. But still, their numbers are too little to make a difference in a battle.

Currently, he is on a large holographic table that can project the whole map of Vale with Winter, some of her lower ranked officers, and Serana.

"So, the number of Atlesian soldiers currently deployed is about a hundred thousand?" Jaune asked her, "Does that number still include casualties and androids?"

"That is just the rough number of soldiers and androids deployed right now. We have a sensor for every android and soldier that there is."

"And the daedra? From what you have observed?"

"About two-hundred thousand or more." Winter shuddered as she said that.

"So they are exploiting their numbers to their advantage." Jaune rested his chin on his hand, "Right now, we can't hope for any reinforcements as we are totally cut off. My fleet is currently in Mistral and they would arrive here two days from now. We cannot hope for an offensive to be done unless we get further reinforcements. Right now we are in a defensive position and we must maintain that."

One officer then spoke up, "But we cannot afford three days now that the industrial district is on their hands."

"There is one detail that I left out," Jaune spoke, "It's that we cannot afford an offensive now that an Oblivion Gate has appeared. From the Battle, my military staff noted the reinforcements in Daedric positions. However, we also have a steady supply line from Tamriel, thus we conducted an offensive operation. That's why if we all want to survive and not starve the people of Vale, we must close the Oblivion Gate for good, cutting any reinforcements from Oblivion."

"That is where we two come in." Jaune pointed himself and Serana, "We can fly towards the Oblivion Gate and drop there. Close the gate and then we push for an offensive with your remaining troops. However, as much as possible, we must retain and fortify this line that we have right now. Any questions?"

For a minute, no one raised any questions until Winter raised her hand, "Yes, Specialist Schnee?"

"How would you fly there? Any airships that are airbus are for the evacuation."

Jaune smiled in this circumstance, "By now, my dragon Odahviing would have probably been near Vale. I can use him to drop down to the Oblivion Gate. And don't worry, I can fly from there. My dragon is mighty and can withstand even an entire army. When the Oblivion Gate is closed, I will command him to attack. If you heard that signal, proceed to attack the weakest point in their line which is the flanks. If they sent their shock troops and cavalry, intercept them with a combined Paladins and infantry support.

Have the remaining airforce destroy any artillery positions while I'm in the Oblivion Gate. That way, your assault would be easier. And your greatest ally here would be deception. Have them think that your strongest point in the line is the weakest, while the weakest, the heavily fortified. Seize and secure every supply of food, water, dust, and ammunition as Vale would need it."

They all nodded in response, not regarding him by rank or by name, but still, it almost seems that he is briefing his own soldiers. He comes in natural in handling a grand strategic plan. Unlike Remnant that hasn't been in a war in a nation like them for hundreds of years, Jaune endured two wars within four years.

"But the Valean Council is still not defunct! Seizing resources would mean that Atlas is going to take over!" One male officer immediately voiced his concern.

"Then tell them this is for the interest of Vale. At times like these, people will hoard resources to the point that only a few can even have food. Criminals would use force and paranoia as their weapon to get more power. People are opportunistic at times like these. It is right for a military to take over as any form of order will crumble down in a crisis like this."

What Jaune said was a bit extreme, as he proposes a military government to rule Vale rather than the elected council, "I know that it might be a dictatorship, however, with the Valean Council's power relying only on the police, which would be defunct. However, this isn't martial law and you must still uphold people's rights and Valean Law. Your military can supplement them as you have the power to ensure order and rations to the people. The huntsmen would be busy on rescuing civilians and if it so happens, battling the daedra."

"There's no way we would accept that. General Ironwood wouldn't accept that kind of defiance against Vale!"

"I'm only here to suggest, not act." Jaune answered swiftly, "If you wouldn't accept my suggestions then I'm okay with that. But I can assure you that that is the best possible solution right now. Either secure resources or starve later. Your choice."

In the midst of silence, Jaune walked away from the table, "I've already said my suggestions. If you want to follow them, then I owe you all thanks, on behalf of the people of Tamriel, and... and defending what used to be my home. You'll hear my shout, ' _Odahviing nos'_ , then attack their flank. I'll be on my way to Oblivion." Serana then followed him leaving a silent camp.

As he went out, Jaune saw that the skies of Oblivion now conquered everything on the skies. This only means that the daedra advanced further. He needs to act fast to close the marble jaws of Oblivion, "Odahviing!" He shouted to the sky, and lo and behold his crown jewel roared in a majestic fashion.

His wings soared through the skies of Vale and his roar conquered the noise of the battlefield. Odahviing landed on a large space, " _Thuri._ Mistral is being attacked by the _deyra_. And even here they taint the land with their presence. Such insolence."

"It is, Odahvhiing. _Neh drey nust haalvut nol viik._ " Jaune and Serana mounted at Odahviing, "Fly me above the Oblivion Gate, Odahviing. And wait until I close it. Then you can attack."

"As you wish, _thuri_." The dragon answered as it flew in the air. And then the two saw the utter chaos that the daedra caused. What once was a beautiful city was being turned into rubble. They can see a straight path where almost no buildings were in sight. And from above they saw a factory explode beneath them, producing fumes and smoke above which Odahviing quickly dodged.

"By the gods..." Serana gasped as Jaune can see the reflection of the explosion from her eyes. Jaune really wanted for them two to have at least a vacation or a honeymoon here in Vale and the rest of Remnant. But she can also see the surprised and worried expression that Serana just brought out. Such a beautiful world, she didn't even get to see Forever Fall yet.

Jaune held Serana's hand tightly, and she turned to him, "This is such a wonderful city... And seeing it like this is just..." Jaune tried to suppress his emotions and made a face that is full of conviction. The two didn't say any words, but Serana knows what that meant.

They then saw where the invasion began. It is near the sea, where Blake and Ruby defeated Roman Torchwick. But this is no time for nostalgia. "Odahviing, protect the people of Vale." The two then dropped towards the Deadlands. The Emperor used his magicka to direct himself towards the gate, while Serana unfurled her wings to glide.

This was a mission, the two know they would come back.

* * *

Ozpin got the best cheese that he got from the kitchen, a wheelbarrow full of it. Using his power as the headmaster, he seized all cheese that was available with the head chef of Beacon just staring at him dumbfoundedly when he announced it. This might be a crazy idea, but it might work.

There were strange stares that he got when refugees from Vale came to look at him, as it almost looks like he is a crazed man who has an obsession with cheese. Who would be crazy enough to get cheese in this crisis anyway? And how could the headmaster of Beacon steep so low and headed towards lunacy?He ignored marched towards one thing, the statue of Sheogorath.

Outside Beacon, there were camps already put up for the refugees. Medical staff was already working on everyone and there were cries and screams wherever he went. There were people who were brought in with stretchers from the Valean General Hospital, some from injuries in the ensuing invasion. Arrows pierced through the chest, and third-degree burns were a common sight. People burned, with blistering of the skin, with burns so deep it already looks like it has gangrene.

As the Medical staff was running short on personnel, some huntsmen started to help. Ozpin then brought out his scroll and contacted his deputy, "Glynda? Are you there?"

From the other side, the wizard can hear screams and thuds, "Ozpin? Where have you been?!" Glynda asked angrily.

"Glynda, I'm gathering cheese. But that's not important right now," Ozpin heard a growl from the other line, "Contact every huntsman to proceed to attack. Now."

"On it." Glynda answered immediately and the headmaster dropped the line. The headmaster quickly marched his feet towards the statue but there already many people blocking the way. Refugees shivering, covered in dust, some paying attention to their scroll.

Then suddenly, some woman latched on to him, "Mr. Ozpin!" The woman begged, "Vale is going to be safe, right? We're not going to die right?" Ozpin then can feel the stares that everyone gave him. This was all too familiar to him. In his past, he failed and failed repeatedly to save those who ask him that. He regretted used human lives just to get to where he is now. A shell of his former self.

But by discovering this new world, Jaune gave Ozpin hope. He was right that he took him under Beacon, and these events unfolded, even if they might be dire and devastating. This gave him hope and this time he will win, "Vale is going to be safe," Ozpin gave the woman a smile, "As long as he put our hopes to those who defend us, we will survive."

The woman's expression didn't change, however, but she kindly let go of Ozpin. He can already feel that some are pessimistic over their situation. There's no Imperial Army that is going to save them, and their confidence with the Atlesian Military grows dimmer each minute. And their fear over the Daedra only amplifies. It wasn't like the breach where they could handle a contingent of Grimm as they are disorganized. This was a foreign power.

He went straight ahead to the statue with the tub of cheese empty of the content. Ozpin dumped the wheelbarrow full of various kinds of cheese all across Remnant. And from his pocket, the headmaster raised the miniature portal to Shivering Isles, "Lord Sheogorath!" He shouted that gained everyone's attention. Now they all think that Ozpin is really getting insane. "Heed my call! I have offered you cheese that you so desire!"

There is silence, and the refugees observed this bizarre spectacle. And nothing. This is bad. This is really bad. Other than Jaune, Ozpin's hopes rely on the Mad God. If Sheogorath wouldn't appear then all hope is lost. Even if the Emperor of Tamriel is all powerful, he can't possibly take the entire Daedric Army in his own.

The headmaster fell down his knees, almost at lost for words. His hopes crumbling altogether. There was no hope. His army is an ocean away from here. They are going to die. Ozpin stared at the statue, almost pleadingly asking for help, but silence was his answer.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed ominously throughout Beacon. Everyone in Beacon heard it and stopped what they are doing, "It's nice to see you just begging for my presence, Ozpin! HAHAHAHA! Your world is just too much fun! But next time, do give me more cheese! And also intestines of midgets, teeth of old people, gouged eyeballs of torture buddies. It would be a nice touch as I could use them as New Life decorations!"

Suddenly a beam of light enveloped the statue and produced huge gusts of wind. From the beam of light came a silhouette of a man all too familiar to Ozpin, one that made a huge impression on just how powerful he is. The light then faded and from the cane of the statue, lo and behold, "Sheogorath! Daedric Prince of Madness! At your service!"

The crazy spectacle became an even more crazy affair as Ozpin just summoned an old man and it drew huge crowds. The Mad God leaped down and noticed the tub full of cheese. He gladly took one and bit on it, munching it with delight before throwing the cheese to his back, "I have much better cheese in the Shivering Isles, but B for effort, Oz!"

Sheogorath then took a good look at the crowd that formed who just watched the two old men. They were just quiet, questioning to themselves who is this guy who just appeared from the beam of light who just looks like the one in the statue? The Mad God noticed this and took it as an amusement. "Oh, it appears the audience doesn't know me yet. This won't do Ozpin, they must know who I am!" He declared to the crowd.

He then grabbed a single piece of cheese from the tub and presented it to the crowd, "You call this CHEESE?!" The Mad God crushed the cheese as it turns into pebbles, shocking everyone. Sheogorath then conjured his staff and floated each pebble into their hands, "I'll give you all Uncle Sheo's signature MANIATERIA CHEESE!" The pebble then turned into a single small cheese wheel.

This just shocked everyone. Like no one in Remnant can just turn a pebble into a decadent cheese wheel. Maybe this guy has some sort of semblance in terms of cheese? No one took a bite out of fear. This made Sheogorath displeased, "TASTE IT!" He shouted to the crowd.

That tone gave fear to them all as if the Daedric invasion wasn't enough. They took a good look at the cheese. It looks professionally made, clean, smooth. Just like the Mad God himself, he dressed neat and tidy, his attitude was just the only thing that gives them the nerves. They then took a nibble and tasted the cheese. After that small taste, they started devouring the cheese and munched it with gusto.

"See Ozpin? THAT is how you MAKE and MARKET about cheese. And mortals tell me I'm crazy about cheese. I am crazy, it's just that their cheese suck!"

Ozpin then tapped Sheogorath on the shoulder, "Lord Sheogorath, I believe we have a different matter at hand."

"Ohh a different matter? Wait! Don't say anything! I love guessing! Your little rainbow troupe got lost again? A festival that you need a sacrifice someone with a bang? Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Someone wants to be killed with a sword impaled on his face!" Sheogorath laughed at his gruesome guesses, but seeing Ozpin's clear hesitance he let down his excitement, "Okay, what's your problem little one? Uncle Sheo can help you with that."

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Lord Sheogorath, the city that we are in right now, Vale, is currently under attack by Mehrunes Dagon."

"That razor?" The Mad God put on a surprised expression which caught Ozpin off-guard. "A good old friend of mine kicked his ass back to the Deadlands years ago! That... Martin fellow. One of my friends back in the day." Ozpin was surprised that Sheogorath is even capable of nostalgia as he thought that this is just purely crazy.

"Lord Sheogorath, I need your help," Ozpin asked pleadingly to the Mad God, "Stop Mehrunes Dagon from destroying this city."

"I know...and he is going to destroy my statue! Grrr! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WAS HERE FIRST! UNCLE SHEO WAS HERE FIRST!" Everyone saw how mad the Mad God got and storm clouds were quickly forming above. I mean how could he? He enjoyed watching the interactions and shenanigans of Beacon as it is his entertainment.

The Mad God's grin became more prominent, "Okay, Oz. This time I will help you. That razor will rust when he angers Uncle Sheo!" Sheogorath snapped his fingers and two portals from the Shivering Isles appeared to the further shock of everyone. From the portals came two figures from the Court of Madness, the Duke of Dementia, a Breton named Marcus, wearing a spiked tunic with his clothes shaded with gray and black. He wore black boots with a grey coat that was patterned and embroidered.

The next one was the Duchess of Mania, an Imperial named Theodosia who wore an elegant white dress, she also wore a long white neckbrace filled with floral patterns.

"L-Lord Sh-Sh-Sheogorath!" The Duke of Dementia stammered, "I-i-it is an h-h-honor to be in your presence! Does someone want to kill you? Are these people going to kill me? My Lord, are you going to kill me? Theodosia help me!" The Duke screamed.

The duchess slapped the duke's head, "Marcus you demented fool. Are you so weak that even these mere mortals worry you?" The duchess humbly replied and smiled.

Sheogorath laughed at the two, as if these two were in his presence, it always ends up in a show for him. But this isn't a time for his akaviri manzai. No this is a time where nobody messes with Uncle Sheo. The Mad God clapped two times, gaining the two's attention, "Okay, enough for you two. I have summoned you two, to lead my seducers and saints against our good pal the ol' razor!"

"Mehrunes Dagon, my lord?" The two asked.

"Yes, and I don't like repeating myself. Because if he does, my statue will be ruined and I will personally feed you two to angry daedroths!" The duke and duchess shivered at the thought of making their Lord mad and they nodded immediately. "So!" Sheogorath then smiled deviously, "Let's give my friends lackeys a hey."

Ozpin on a rare occasion now had a glimmer of hope from his heart. When the Gods that abandoned him let him carry this task that made him hollow, this Mad God was so full of joy, albeit with gruesome ways. Maybe, this time, things would be different. He was right with one thing, that this is going to be an interesting year. Or no, this life was going to be more interesting than the last.

* * *

Henry knew that engaging with the dremoras would just give space for the massive daedra to catch them. Good thing his sword came in handy. He turned to Angela who looked at him with a face full of conviction, ready to escape the hell that is upon them. If he makes one wrong move, it might cost him his family.

He activated the swords mechanism and it absorbed the dust that was in the cartridge. The blade began to glow and it became even hotter. The dremoras were confident that this sword would just bounce off their armor. Their metal is reinforced with daedric magic and cannot be penetrated by just a single strike. But then Henry sliced up in an angle to the dremora near him. To their shock, the sword sliced cleanly, even welding the metal as the two pieces of the former dremora fell.

Three more.

But Henry's assault didn't stop there and proceeded to attack. One dremora lifted its greatsword above its head and tried to slice Henry into two, but the arc patriarch met the sword and again it went through it. And continued to lead the blade to the dremora's neck, decapitating it.

Two more to go.

The dremora casts a fireball spell unto him, and it is a direct hit. However, out of the smoke came a leaping Henry with his sword hungry for more blood. He sliced it cleanly, without even a resistance, separating the torso and the pelvis without even blood coming out. Blood just boiled in contact with the sword.

Last one.

Henry spun himself using the force earlier and leaped up. It was so quick that the dremora had no time to mount up a defense. How could they? That upgraded sword sliced their armor and bodies without much resistance, "You will pay." Henry muttered as he sliced the dremora in half, slamming the sword to the ground.

The arc sisters were just amazed by this display of power by their father. They knew that he is an esteemed huntsman but to actually see it from themselves was just mindblowing for them.

Henry lifted himself up and glared at the massive daedra, gripping his sword tightly. He swore he could see the daedra smile but the expression remained unchanged. It was grunting, almost on the edge. It then roared again but Henry didn't flinch one bit. At his side, he could feel that his daughters took up arms, finally finding the courage to defeat this monstrosity.

Just as they are to attack, the daedra quickly covered itself with its wings until unfurling them again. The ground shook and strong gusts of wind came from the daedra, roaring loudly as it does. Soon, they were thrown back. The daedra swung its tail and it produced this time, exploding flames that made them even back away further.

The effect of the dust wore off and the daedra lunged, covering itself in flames, slamming itself towards Henry. His aura immediately was again close to breaking, his back slamming on a nearby tree, having his wind knocked out of him. Angela immediately came to his defense and began pouring him with aura.

With their father incapacitated, for the time being, Artoria again shouted, "CALIBURN!" and swung her sword repeatedly, striking the daedra with fury on its sides. But it dodged every hit, backing away from a moment. It then pointed its head to the ground, immediately opening its mouth and a beam of energy expunged through it. The energy again formed angled columns of fire, quickly headed to Artoria.

She had no time to block and the next thing she knew, is that her scroll rung, signaling that her aura was already at its last legs, up in the air. And again, it raised its head but it was interrupted when Joan used Longinus, impaling the spear on its body. The daedra grunted in pain and quickly use one of its arms to slam Joan her stomach before flicking her with its tail.

The remaining arcs were defenseless. Karin, even though she has prowess in hand to hand combat, was now enveloped with despair and fear, along with her fellow sisters. This monster just took down four of them like they were flies. His father can take the soldiers of Mehrunes Dagon, but not this one. It stood upright walking directly towards them, its face unreadable. They couldn't tell if it is hatred that was the driving force that made this creature so devastating, or the feeling of despair from his victims.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!"

Henry screamed as he regained his aura and strength, his Durendal charged again. He proceeded to attack just as Angela grab injections from his daughters to regain the aura that they have lost. The daedra fall back and again it growled like a rabid dog. They needed to escape, his family needed to escape. It did significant damage to them but they only dealt minor damages to the daedra. And it looks like its going for another roll.

"Angela!" He screamed, without turning back, "Take them away from here!"

To Angela, what this basically means is, "That's suicide Henry! No, we aren't going to leave you, we are family!" She pleaded almost desperately.

"Just take them away from here! In time, we would all be killed if we stayed here!"

"But you are going to stay?!" Angela asked him angrily.

"Please." Henry shouted pleadingly, "I need to hold them off for you all to get to a safe distance. Trust me on this Angela."

"No, we are NOT going to leave you, dad!" Joan shouted at him.

But the daedra grew impatient of this mortal chitchat and began to assault Henry by lunging at him. He deflected the blow and turned to his family, "GO, NOW! You don't have too much time!"

All of them hesitated, no one wants to leave their father behind. They just made of earlier and was about to have a reunion with Jaune, but now things went to hell fast. Hope dissipated and in turn, despair filled their hearts. "GO!" Henry shouted as he defended from the quick punches of the daedra. "I will be back, Arc's word." He gave them one last smile as he returned fighting the daedra.

With a heavy heart, Angela along with her daughters ran away, with most of them having tears in their eyes. Sapphire muttering "daddy" while Angela lifted her and ran, with tears flowing from her cheeks but she didn't sob.

* * *

 _The Deadlands_

* * *

Jaune and Serana entered the desolate wasteland of Mehrunes Dagon and flew below its skies. "Just like last time, huh Jaune?" Serana smirked at him. He really likes this attitude of hers. That even in these times, she can still find fun. Serana charged up her magicka, her hemomancy flowing through her veins and her eyes became more crimson.

"What? See who gets to the tower first?" Jaune charged his magicka unto his feet, "I won't back down, Princess."

The two sped up in an unimaginable speed, flying through the Deadlands. This would be easy, as they know that above there is just an open roof where they could fly in and get the sigil stone. Things like this make easy jobs a little more interesting.

At the ground, they can see that the dremoras are hailing arrows and spells at them, but they were quick to dodge those. Slow moving targets like large ships can be brought down by their combined magic, but fast moving targets like Atlesian fighters and them can evade those projectiles. It doesn't mean that they didn't fight back. They used their thunderbolt to quickly decimate any dremora.

And in due time, they were already on the top of the Sigilium Sanguis. They landed on the room, "Looks like you win, Serana." Jaune laughed as they went to get the Sigil Stone. But it was short lived when suddenly the vessel of the Sigil Stone closed shut. And someone laughed ominously and Jaune recognized the voice.

"Keh keh, I was expecting a mere mortal to come here and take the stone, but it so happens to be none other than Jaune Arc." The voice mockingly said.

"Mehrunes Dagon," Jaune muttered angrily but Dagon didn't appear.

"It's nice to have a talk again with you. You rejected the offer of my razor, and you saved that weak Silus, not worthy enough to claim my worship. I am true to my word, Jaune Arc. I will crush you! You are nothing but a tool for my ambition, and in time you will too bow down to me."

"What? Just because of your dinky knife, you are now doing a temper tantrum?" Jaune challenged Dagon's voice.

"Such arrogance coming from a mortal! Even if you have powers of the dragons, you are nothing but a mortal. Tangible, replaceable. Heed my warning, Jaune Arc." Dagon said with venom, "If you don't stop resisting, I will destroy everything that you hold dear. Just take a look at the Septims who resisted. Where are they now? Gone. Because I destroyed them."

"Did you?" Jaune relented, "Martin Septim and Akatosh defeated you! You were nothing! Your invasions of Tamriel weren't successful! Heck, even Almalexia and Sotha Sil crushed your invasion way back in the First Era!"

"SILENCE!" Mehrunes Dagon shouted but Jaune's courage didn't dip. Any sane mortal will not do what Jaune is doing, talking back to a Daedric Prince in its own realm. The thought of doing it is just suicide. "I will show you, Jaune Arc, that in time my words are true. You will submit or be destroyed." The ominous voice and feeling were suddenly gone then the vessel opened up again.

"Well..." Serana droned, "...that was something.. I would have thought he would appear, or at least send a daedra to deal with us," She shrugged and grabbed the Sigil Stone from the vessel. A flame then enveloped the entire building and Jaune quickly covered Serana, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Henry dodged the tail whip of the daedra to the side and sliced the tail. The daedra quickly retracted its tail and cast another gust of wind sending him back. But Henry isn't just going to back down. He gathered his dust crystals from his satchel and quickly inserted it into the pommel, charging Durendal again.

The daedra then dashed to him, and made a move similar to an uppercut. Henry saw this as an opening, and tucked the sword below. As soon as the daedra was near him, he dodged but not to the point he was away from his striking range. He sliced up and what he heard next was a grunt of pain from it. He saw what he did, and the daedra was missing its lower left harm. He decapitated its arm.

Sure enough, the daedra wasn't pleased and roared loudly. Henry quirked a smile holding a guard position, "Would you look at that. Come on demon! Show King Henry what you're made off!" He didn't get to see the daedra, but once he appeared it was right in front of him, with a fist straight into his stomach.

He was thrown back yet again unto a tree. He felt his aura broke and the punch took the wind out of him. Grunting in pain, and holding his stomach, he got up slowly, using his sword as support. But then, he coughed and covered his mouth. And the next thing that he saw was there was blood. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

"I'm just glad, my family isn't here to see me like this," Henry muttered, "I'm glad that they got away, from you. You demon." He smirked almost like a mad man. He grabbed his last dust crystal and inserted it. The Durendal glow for the last time, "So come on!" Gathering his strength, Henry attacked the daedra and he was relentless.

The daedra tried to dodge, but now it saw Durendal's wrath. He struck where it was it uses most of its magic, its tail, and wings. He jumped back, and circled it, waiting for an opening. Again, it tried its uppercut but Henry jumped to the side and finally saw his opening. He sliced diagonally and the sword met its designated target. Durendal sliced cleanly on its wings.

But Henry wasn't done, he swung up again and sliced half of its tail, making the daedra roar in pain. But his attacks were stopped when the daedra punched him in his face, still holding on his sword. A seconds pass by, Henry felt he grew weaker. The daedra then expunged energy from its mouth, and Henry tried to dodge, but he was met with the beam.

He was thrown back and he no longer holds his sword, but he tried to get up, not wanting to finish this fight. He still was strength left, even if it is minimal, he would still use it just to protect his family from this demon. Again, another beam hit him, sending him back further. And it made him barely standing.

This was it. This was his own grave. This daedra just decimated his prowess and experience by its sheer strength. He smiled sadly and tears form from his eyes as earlier, things were different. But he is still glad that they are safe from harm, and are going to live. But he lamented not seeing his son again. He was about to reconcile with him but now it's a little too late.

He has no strength to fight, he has no more dust to charge Durendal, and his time was running out. He never expected that his death would be in a hands of a daedra and not a Grimm, things that he expects would kill him. But his killer was right in front of him, gazing its empty eyes upon him.

The daedra grab Henry's neck and lifted him up in the air but he also stared back, taking a good look at his would-be murderer. It was growling in anger and it was putting force on its left arm and finally punching him with a great amount of force that he was thrown back. That was the final blow.

Henry lied on the ground and did not move. He stared at the sky. No longer was it sanguine, but it was dark and he can see stars in the night sky. It was magnificent. There was no use of crying, as he was only minutes away as his entire body shuts down due to internal bleeding. He poured his last strength as he took out his scroll and tapping on the voice record button.

"Angela... I'm sorry..." He said shakily, "Artoria... Joan... Elizabeth... Karin... Clarice... Sapphire... Sena... I'm sorry... Jaune... my son... I'm sorry... I'm..." He felt his hands getting heavier by the second, his mind rewinding each and every thought that he experienced in his life. From his childhood as an Arc, meeting Angela and marrying her, training Artoria, having more kids, his son being born and how happy he was, the time he barred him from getting to any huntsman school because he saw him as very vulnerable, the recent events, and the now.

He reflected on it bit by bit. Truly, what an adventurous life he had experienced. But this moment, he never regretted that he was going to die. He did it to protect his family from getting killed. But his regrets were also to his family, that it was too recent that they made up. That he was never going to meet his family again. The love of his life, his best friend would now be alone and never is he going to see his children again.

He tried to speak, but his breath became shallower and shallower until life left his body.

* * *

Soon they were on the ground, hugging each other. Serana gave Jaune a warm smile as it is always welcome that he protects her. They soon got up and they discovered that they are surrounded by daedra. Jaune then gaze upon the sky, and shouted, " ** _O - DAH - VIING !_** "

The dragon then roared and flew above. This was their rescue as the two flew to Odahviing and escaped, "Odahviing! Fly us to Beacon!" The dragon then sped up further as they left the now-defunct oblivion gate. The skies of Vale soon turned dark and the night sky took the sanguine skies of earlier. Jaune soon heard the cheers of the atlesian soldiers below.

"I thought we are going to signal an attack?" Serana asked Jaune.

"We should head back to Beacon first and coordinate with Ozpin. Then we can form a more effective offensive with the huntsmen and the Atlesian Military." Odahviing soared through and he quickly headed to Beacon.

Once that they landed on the docks, they can see many refugee camps assembled and medical staff working on the clock. He then saw a familiar sight, one that he did not saw for months. It was his mother and his sisters, who immediately hugged him when they saw him. Jaune cried in happiness as he fully accepted their embraces. There were no words muttered in the reunion, but judging by their smiles they made up.

He then turned his head on his mother, who he can see that she was crying. He immediately hugged her mother, "Mom..." He hugged tightly, "Mom... I missed you soo much..." Jaune's voice broke and cried.

Angela too hugged him tightly, "I missed you too Jaune... but Henry is... Henry is..." Angela broke down and knelt to the ground.

"What's wrong mom, where's dad?" Jaune immediately asked her.

"Henry told us to... leave... to deal with that monster, himself... So that we could..." Angela cried and Artoria supported her, lifting her up.

Jaune's heart quickly sank as he just had a hunch. He quickly mounted to his dragon along with Serana who was quick to move with him, "Odahviing! Fly!"

"As you wish, _thuri_ ", The dragon quickly answered as it flew above the air and headed to Vale.

"Odahviing, fly low so that we can see my dad!" He shouted and the dragon obliged. They went to his house, but before he can even see his old home, he saw a thing that he wished that he never saw.

He didn't even command Odahviing to land before he went down. "Jaune!" Serana shouted and he followed him. The Emperor landed smoothly but his heart wasn't. It sank deep into his bowels as he his father's body. He quickly went to him and saw that his face was bruised. His armor was almost non-existent, and his scroll beside him.

Jaune's eyes began to water as he knew what this meant, but he refused to believe it, "Dad..." He shook his body, "Dad..." He shook it again. He placed his ears on his heart, but he can't hear any heartbeat. He placed his two fingers at his pulse but he can't feel any. Jaune is becoming desperate for vital signs, anything, for his father to be alive.

His mouth quivered as he began to give his father CPR, pushing his chest and opening his mouth to give him circulation. He repeated and repeated but nothing happened. He didn't notice at this point that he was only giving him pushes and his tears dropped on his father's shirt. On his last resort, he poured his remaining magicka unto him, casting healing hands. But no wounds closed, no bruise healed as he kept pouring his magic into his father.

Serana and Odahviing watched silently unto the sides. She gritted her teeth and tears began to flow in her cheeks, gripping her hand tightly to a fist. She never wants to saw Jaune this desperate and hurt as she knew he loved his family close to his heart. And now he saw that one of his family died. Even persuading him to revive him using necromancy, Jaune used it strictly in emergency occasions when his life was threatened. He wouldn't dare break the boundaries of life and death.

His magicka ran out and still his father lied there, unmoving. "Dad... please..." He cried and knelt down but his only reply was silence. In his anger to who did this, he shouted in agony, infusing his thu'um unto the shout. It was so great that the ground literally shook, and his voice was heard even in the Imperial City.

This was a grimm reminder to him that even in his greatness, his vast armies, power, and influence. That he cannot save everyone.

* * *

...and done! Whew! I'm sorry guys for the delay. Originally, I planned this chapter to be released by Christmas as a present to you guys. But as time went on, more ideas came in it got delayed further until now. And so far, this is the longest chapter that I did. A total of 15,327 words for this chapter and wow it is long. I actually intend this chapter to go further than that, to 20,000. But, it's going to take atleast by January.

Again, a huge shoutout to Airchampion for helping me regarding this chapter for insights, and ideas. He is my go-to man for beta reading this story, so more power to you man!

I hope the delay was worth the weight for you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For ideas, the one that chased the Arc Family is inspired from Feral Chaos from Dissidia 012. But I intend that daedra to be a new type of Daedric Titan, like from ESO. The Arc weapons are based on legends like the Song of Roland and Christian mythology.

What I play this break is CS:GO, but I suck at it, but I still play it since deathmatch is fun. But for most of the time, I don't play and just kept writing this story since I want it to be out as soon as possible since it has been long overdue.

Also guys, I wish you a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you, my dear readers, for staying with this story and I hope you all have a great 2019! Again, thank you for your patience and support.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: And thus the Dragonborn Withers

* * *

Jaune found himself weeping on his father's death. He couldn't imagine that this could happen to him as he assessed that he could even take on a daedroth. But how? How could this happen? This was all so sudden that he still couldn't accept it.

He loved his father, even though that he barred him from achieving his dream. Before, he hated him, to the point that he stole Crocea Mors, his family heirloom, just to become what they don't want. But as time passes on, he soon realized that dreams must be bounded to reality. Otherwise, you need to sleep to believe that dream.

He reflected and in time, he loved his father again. That he was a family man, someone he wished to be. Since then, he let go of his grudge and accepted that he wasn't prepared for him on being a huntsman. Even his first days in Skyrim were absolute hell. It was just the help of Hadvar and his family that he remembered deep in him that he almost forgot in the glamor and classes of Beacon, Family.

Throughout his time in Tamriel, he honestly thought that he could never meet them again. But he constantly prayed to the Nine to at least talk to them even for a moment in time. He wished to hug them and at least have one last supper with them before he lets out his dying breath. That was until Team RWBY and NPR came unannounced in Tamriel.

There was a drive in him that made him pursue the School of Conjuration like never before. Reading books through the night, even wanting to get Valerica's help.

Wail all he wants, but he knows that his corpse would bear no response. No soul lives within the husk he now holds. Life was already drained from the body, and he can already feel see that the skin is already becoming pale at every second. His body grows colder as algor mortis kicks in. It's only time that rigor and livor mortis would take place. His soul no longer belongs to this world.

If there was a drive for him to explore Conjuration, then maybe... just maybe... a drive for him in Necromancy. A call for him. Just to talk to his father one last time before he could say goodbye. He was no god. He is only a mortal who also holds selfish ambitions and wishes within his heart. So, could he bear playing god for once, just to fulfill his selfish request?

He was quite tolerant of vampires and other undead in Tamriel, the only rule is don't hurt others and never break the law. If he revived his father, he is doing nothing wrong. He does break the boundaries of life and death, but it is only for the reason of a last goodbye. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there? Does death has to be so absolute that it is far from his reach?

Before he could even reach for a conclusion, Serana hugged him in the back. Oh, he almost forgot that she was with him. All his attention was on his feelings and his father that it's like his he was reflecting in his own plane of oblivion. "Jaune, I'm so so sorry..." Her tone was that of grief, her voice was also broken and she held him tight.

There was an overall silence around them. It seems that the daedric attacks have ceased. Even his dragon was keeping quiet of his breathing as much as he could. Tears continued to fall from Jaune's eyes. There was no rain that cried with him, nor storm clouds that gathered to mourn his father's passing. It was just a beautiful night sky. It was peaceful and it didn't even bother even with his plight.

"I love my dad... Serana... still... even all that happened..." Jaune spoke with a broken voice and faced Serana. His hair was already disheveled and his eyes marked red with the clear sign of tears in his cheeks. His mouth not quivering, and his voice hoarse, "Is life truly this cruel? That a Dragonborn like me can't even save my dad? Am I that pathetic?"

"Jaune you're not-"

"Am I?" Jaune quickly asked. His voice desperately pleading for an answer. He held her shoulders tightly as if when he let go he is going to die. His eyes bore deep into her, as he was just shaken. For Serana, he never looked this fragile, close to the knife edge. "Please..." He pleaded to her.

Serana, of course, doesn't believe any of it. She was very proud of him and what he became. To her, he wasn't pathetic. He saved her from her abusive father and manipulative mother and put an end to their pursuit of each other's annihilation. "Jaune... you're not... You are the Emperor, and I'm your-"

"THEN WHY?!" He pleaded and his mouth quivered further, "If I am the Dragonborn, then why couldn't I save my father?! If-if I conquered Tamriel... why... why didn't I think that a daedra... a daedra slipped and killed my father... I have the power to save him... then why... why... why..." He muttered like a mantra, holding on to dear life. He was shaking and began to stare at the ground.

It was very hard to watch Jaune suffer this badly. Serana touched his cheek very gently, as if she was handling broken porcelain, and wiped the tears with her thumb. The once mighty, unwavering, and courageous Dragonborn of legend and the Emperor of Tamriel was turned into a shaking morsel. He never broke this bad even once during the two wars.

Serana slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. She too was crying, in the grievance to her boyfriends' loss, and seeing him in this state. Her mouth quivered but she nonetheless smiled. She was his rock and in times like these, he needs a one to lay in, "Jaune... look at me..." She whispered to him personally, carefully choosing her words.

He followed her words, but she can see that his eyes were void of joy and excitement, "I'm here... Jaune." She hugged him immediately. Her arms tenderly wrapped around him, tapping his back, "Let it all out... don't worry. I'm here for you." Jaune then hugged back tightly, releasing all of is anguish to the tears that continue to flow.

There were no words spoken between them, contact was enough for the two to convey what they felt. They needed each other at this time. Just Serana being there was enough reassurance to Jaune, her arms so tenderly caressing his back. It almost seems that this day was just a nightmare, a thing Vaermina came up with, messing with the Emperor.

Jaune just reminisced the time when he was just a boy, looking outside his house, observing how utterly strong his father was. He saw him training outside with Artoria who's arms are already growing tired. Both used wooden sword replicas, particularly longswords. He wanted to be strong like his father is, standing in a proud stature and experience invaluable.

When he asked his father's career from his mother, she has a lot to tell. Stories where he boldly went to a charge and defeated two goliaths for his team to call backup. When he was stranded in one area and waited for help, he thwarted the grimm with his courage and strength. Only the young grimm even dared to cross swords with his blades, while the adults were cautious of him.

The way he inspired his teammates with his bold charges and executing those perfectly. But he can see her mother being pissed about it. But these were nothing but memories. Images of a bygone time. But these are the things that Jaune kept near to his heart, as much as his friends, lover, and family. Yet, they are just that, memories. They can't be visited and experience those times again. They can only be remembered and think of what happened.

Jaune removed himself from Serana's tender arms and she didn't stop him. His mind is going everywhere and if he needed time alone, she will sure to respect that. He saw something from a few meters away in his right. A sword that was clearly used recently. He walked over it and kindly brought up the sword from the ground.

He can see that the handle was covered in blood, the blade still shone brightly. And to his surprise, he saw the Arc crescent on the pommel. He carefully slides his fingers on the blade he can see that even if it was used, it was still in a great condition. This may be the sword that his father used to defend himself with.

He carried it, but it seemed heavy for him. He didn't even want to give it a proper swordsman's grip. The fact is that he failed to save his father. And he deemed himself unworthy of even carrying the sword. He laid the sword beside him and noticed the scroll that was on his father's dead hands. He noticed that it was on a voice recorder mode. Quickly, Jaune looked up the latest file on the recorder and played it.

When he played the file, he noticed stomps and growls from the recording, but he can also hear his father's last breaths. It was very labored, almost trying his strength and focus just to breathe. _"Angela... I'm sorry... Artoria... Joan... Elizabeth... Karin... Clarice... Sapphire... Sena... I'm sorry... Jaune... my son... I'm sorry... I'm..."_ He then heard a thud, presumingly he lost strength, and the scroll landed beside him.

It was enough for Jaune to tear up again, gripping the sword's blade and not caring that the blade cut through his aura. His father endured much greater pain than he did. Even in his dying moments, he still remembered them as one family. The family that he once wished was whole and have dinner together.

He then grabbed a folded white cloth in his pocket and covered his father's body with it. Jaune then laid the sword on top of it and put the scroll on his pocket. Jaune lifted his father's body and Odahviing didn't need instructions as he can also see that Jaune needed silence. Serana just followed him on his back and the two mounted towards the dragon and headed for Beacon.

* * *

Angela paced back and forth from the courtyard. It was already thirty minutes since Jaune left and there was no news of her husband's whereabouts. Not even a call from her scroll. It was in her worst fear that his husband was already dead. Surely, he can't be, right?

The Arc sisters were sitting on one corner, with Artoria having the face of defeat. Elizabeth was busy managing Karin and Sapphire while Joan went to Ozpin for help to locate their father. But then they saw Serana fly by and landed towards the docks and she folded her wings back. She quickly walked to Angela and she recognized her.

"Mrs. Arc," Serana slowly nodded. Angela wanted to read the face of Serana, but she showed no emotion. Her body language was forward but not hostile. Her eyes glow from the darkness that surrounds them. The intimidating weapon that she has on her waist. But she swore that there is a hint of sadness that came with it. The Arc sisters once recognizing her, flocked to their mother's back, with Joan not yet returning.

"Yes...?" Angela asked with anticipation, every beat in her heart like a drum.

"Can you please come with me together with your children?" She asked straight to the point.

"W-w-w-what is happening?" Angela stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit, "Did you find Henry? Where is he?" She quickly asked.

Serana closed her eyes and slowly sighed, morphing a frown from her mouth and her eyebrows downcasted. She wanted to tell her the bad news, but it isn't her place to do so and quickly dodged those questions, "Please, Mrs. Arc. Jaune told me to do this."

"Just tell me where my husband is!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Arc but it is not my place to tell you," Serana told her, trying to hide her emotions, "Just please come with me." And she slowly walked towards a large green wall.

The matriarch acted with caution, but she soon followed her along with her daughters. There was a looming dread that comes with the unknown condition of her husband. To the sisters, he is invincible. Nothing can stop someone who withstood the laser of the daedra, but Angela knew better. Her husband's semblance was his vitality. He has a large pool of aura, making him a human battering ram. Still, it has its limitations, as if he activates it, his aura would deplete fast.

Part of her wished that she remained, to know if her husband is alright. If only time had been that forgiving to her.

As they went out of the large green wall, they then took a left and a right until they arrived at the Beacon Botanical Gardens. It was a large open area where the sun can shine through the plants and have students meditate or relax. There were exotic plants and orchids from Mistral, rows, and rows of flowers boom within the night sky. In the middle is a large tree but there is something that they didn't expect.

It was Jaune with his head downcasted, shoulders slumped in defeat. While beside him was his dragon, who they know stood proudly but seemed to lower its head. In front of him was a body that was covered in a white cloth with an all too familiar sword on top, and beside his body was none other than Crocea Mors.

Serana didn't need to be told and made way for the family. This was their private time together.

Angela stood mortified but walked slowly towards her son. Her sisters did so too, Artoria's foot began to step back and in her shock, inadvertently dropping her sword. Elizabeth kept muttered 'no' under her breath, holding her book so tight it was starting to tear up the cover. Karin's hands tightened into fists as tears formed from her eyes, while hugging her sister, Sena, tightly who in turn just hid her face unto Karin's shoulder. Clarice held Sapphire, almost trying to obscure her view but Sapphire is seeing what's happening. And even if she is young, she knows.

There were no words uttered as Angela's eyes grew wider and wider as she drew closer to the body. She didn't want to see it, nor uncover the body that lay on the ground. But, it's almost as if she has to do the honors. Not even her own son can bring his courage to do it. She can't even see his face as it was covered by his hair.

At a snail's pace, the Arc matriarch knelt to the ground. Carefully, she removed the sword from the body and uncovered the head of the body. And there it was, the face of the once prideful huntsman, a great husband, and her best friend, Henry Arc. His life devoid from the body with the pale skin. And his eyes closed, laying there in an eternal slumber.

Jaune's legs collapsed to the ground, planting his knees on it, "I failed..." Jaune muttered with a sound of defeat. His soul emanated nothing but deep sorrow and his abject failure. "I found dad like this... If only I... I've been there... earlier..."

Angela ignored her son's muttering and immediately hugged Henry. A dam of emotions burst through her, burying herself through his body. She wants to feel if there is any warmth left, but sadly none remained. She raised her head and touched her husband's head softly, "Henry..." she muttered, calling his soul. "Please... please come back? Your son is here, we... we are together again! As one family! Just like you... you wanted..." She weakly said but her only response was complete silence.

It was deafening. The deafness of sorrow looming in within their ears, silencing their thoughts with nothing but memories and nostalgia. It was the kind of silence a person doesn't want as they were the prisoner of their own thoughts.

The sisters flocked around the body and grieved. But Jaune didn't shed any more tears. He already shed what he had and there were no more tears left to be shed. He just kneeled there, looking defeated. This is not the Dragonborn that withstood Alduin's godly might nor defeated the Aldmeri Dominion's catastrophic magic. This was the Jaune Arc that left their home because of his dream.

Joan then arrived but when she saw them grieving on their father's body, her legs collapse in shock. They were all just devastated as this was all just too sudden. Jaune even was tempted to cast a Reanimate Corpse spell on his father, as he was also willing to break the boundaries between life and death. But he didn't have the strength to do it.

Serana could only watch as she can't also do something but she stayed because she cares for her partner. There were no others within the garden, only them basking the sorrows while the moonlight shines through. It was their own private affair. Odahviing was there to thwart anyone willing to disturb them. But inside Jaune, there is something boiling within him. A temper waiting to be unshackled.

* * *

Back at the docks, bullhead arrived carrying huntsmen and together with them, are civilians. When the door opened, it was team RWBYNPR carrying stretchers towards the refugee camp. They were carrying PWD civilians and some are even injured with either third-degree burns or detached limbs. Human or faunus, no target was spared.

They were a bit bummed that they haven't participated in the battle as Ozpin terminated his order once he noticed that the Oblivion Gate was gone. And they are waiting for the order of the Emperor, but they did engage with the Daedra.

They carried the bodies as medical staff went ahead and put them into stretchers. To them seeing it their fellow citizens like this it was harrowing. Pyrrha just looked at the distance trying to ignore the cries of the person who is in the stretcher. Nora was trying her hardest to even comfort those children were lost and found by her.

The child hugged Nora's leg tightly, shaking as it was covered in dust. Blood was noticeably visible on its forehead but thanks to her magic, those wounds were closed. Although some people who had more severe injuries didn't make it. Nora caressed the child's head and said with enthusiasm, "Don't worry, Aunty Nora's here to protect you and break those daedra legs!"

She has to be her bubbly and crazy at this time, but inside she felt almost a repeat on what happened to them in Kuroyuri. She swore she can see Ren sometimes blank out for a while before returning again to reality. Nora then put her hand softly on his shoulder, and to her surprise he immediately held it. And then, she felt that Ren was trembling but he held a stoic face. Nora knew better.

Meanwhile, Ruby was stretching her back, "Aww why didn't we have more fun? It would be fun battling those daedras! Imagine our new team attacks! Like heavy weapons or white gold, or-" She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't fun battling the daedra, Ms. Rose, I tell you," Tolfdir told her, "Didn't you fought them back in Mistral?"

She shyly scratched her head, "Yeah... I mean.. It's just that ever since we got here Professor Ozpin didn't send us to any missions and this was the first for a long time. The Breach was fun and our adventures in Tamriel are. But – we don't have any more fun. It's either study or just sleep. I guess this is the price we have to pay for us to be better."

Tolfdir nodded slowly, "But the Daedra aren't fun to fight with, Ms. Rose. I'm sure you've heard of the Oblivion Crisis that happened in Tamriel before, have you?"

"Yes, Professor." Weiss immediately answered.

"That's why we take it seriously, and you should too, okay?"

"I mean the Old professor is right, Rubes." Yang leaned on to Ruby, "My Ember Celica needs more honing since they clearly are dented."

Weiss came into Tolfdir's defense, "Don't call him old Xiaolong! If you happen to know, old people carry wisdom with them. That's why you should respect him."

"Old." Yang smirked while he didn't mind, "And is that why you now have a crush to Jaune?"

Pyrrha's head immediately turned to Weiss, who was blushing, her white face turning to red. She pointed at Yang, stammering, trying to comprehend words. It was her closely guarded secret and even though he already has a girlfriend, she still has a crush on him, "A-A-And w-what if I do, Yang?!" She shouted in her face, her mouth quivering.

Yang just laughed but Blake sighed, "Guys, there's a war going on and you have the time to just talk about relationships?" She asked bemusedly.

"Geez Blakey, we know." Yang's expression softened, "It's just to lighten the mood a bit. Ever since this sort of thing happened, everyone just got... well... serious. It's like happiness was gone in a flash." She curled her lips.

"I get it." Blake responded, "But there are times for that, and now is not the time. There's death surrounding the place." She flew her hand towards the evacuation area. When she did that, it just so happen that in the distance, they saw a bunch of blond people going out of the green wall. And it just so happen that they recognized them to be the Arc Family and Jaune followed behind together with Serana.

And with them was a pair of nurses with a medical stretcher ahead of them. On top of it was a body covered with a white cloth. Their heads were down, almost like a troop of hunchbacks. And they can hear the cries of Angela who was wailing. They recognized the siblings with their unique hairstyle, but it's just that there's someone missing.

Without question, they all went near to Jaune, who so happen to not notice them. His eyes were distant, just following the parade of sorrow.

It was obvious that something just bothered him to the point that he didn't notice them.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called him, almost reaching out to him. But still, his head was ahead, his mind not even bothering them. "Jaune?" Again Pyrrha called out but he didn't listen and walked ahead.

Serana then approached them, with a tired and sad expression written in her face, "Jaune just isn't in the right mood right now." She told them sadly and shook her head.

"Why? What happened?" Pyrrha's voice dripped with concern.

Serana breathes in and sighed audibly, "His father recently passed away."

That struck a core to them all, gasping in just the sheer amount of information that sentence conveyed to them. Never did they saw Jaune this devastated, even during his time in Beacon. It was different for them to see him like this.

Pyrrha ran to Jaune but Yang held her hand before she can even escape, "Let me go!" She screamed.

Yang's face turned serious and looked Pyrrha directly in the eye. "No." She answered. This time Weiss tried to run but this time it was Ruby that held her with a firm grip to her wrist.

"What are you doing, you dunce?! Jaune needs help! He needs our help!" Weiss shouted at her.

"Don't you two understand?" Yang said unto them, "Jaune needs time! He is our friend but a family that is close to him just died. His father just died! He needs time for himself and his family. We're just going to bother him if we don't let him collect his own thoughts."

"Don't you also see that he needs us?" Pyrrha relented back.

"He does but not this time," Ruby then answered for her, almost begging, "Please just understand him."

* * *

Jaune and his family were currently in the makeshift morgue that Atlas provided. A team of two medical personnel, particularly a pathologist and a medical laboratory scientist were checking the body. Angela couldn't even bear to do that task.

The medtech gave Angela the autopsy report, "I'm sorry ma'am." The pathologist uttered.

Sapphire and Sena just hugged Jaune and silently cried as the medtech covered the body in a white cloth. Artoria held her father's sword and closed her eyes, trying to act tough but her emotions are betraying her. Elizabeth meanwhile was rubbing her mother's shoulders.

"Where were you?" Joan muttered lowly until she faced Jaune with a growl, "Where were you?!"

Jaune faced his twin with a dead face, his eyes were already bloodshot and his hair was disheveled. He didn't answer and just stared at her. Joan immediately was angered by his silence and grabbed his robe, making him face her directly into her eye. Serana even though that this was his family went into alarm and held her mace, summoning her vampiric magic. His Shadow then immediately appeared and pointed their daggers towards her. But he just raised his hand to stop them.

Joan shook him back and forth with sheer force."WHERE WERE YOU?!" She demanded as tears fell from her cheeks. She then punched him repeatedly in the chest and he allowed it. "You could've sent your bodyguards! You could've sent her!" Again he didn't answer as Joan punched him repeatedly. He didn't relent, nor even activate his aura. He needed to feel pain.

Her punches then died out and she cried onto his chest, closing her hands to a fist. Jaune then pulled Joan away from him and he grabbed Crocea Mors from his belt. He finally spoke after hours of complete and utter silence and presented the sword together with its scabbard. "Take it." He said weakly, his voice coarse and far from his active one.

They were all surprised to see Crocea Mors on his possession but it was expected. Joan slowly took it from his grasps and he slowly closed his eyes. "You're right Joan. Where was I? I thought that... that you can all handle the Daedra. I've had full confidence... But..."

"But what?" Joan snarled, "You were busy again, managing your empire while you didn't think of us? Is your entire life now revolves around your empire now and we're just some sideline to you?"

Angela then thought that this was already getting out of hand and held her daughter, "Joan that's not-"

Joan broke off from her mother's grasps. Her fists were shaking, "How could you? How could you do this to us?"

"I... I never meant to." Jaune tilted his head, "But I failed you all. As a brother and as a son. I failed." He then bowed to them and they were shocked by this gesture. He then let tears flow from his eyes again, "I-I failed... "

He lifted himself up as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve, "When I faced war, I always considered casualties to be my fault. As a Dragonborn, it pains me to see that even my power can't save everyone. And now... It's my fault."

"No, it isn't." They then looked to see who said that and they saw Serana with a livid face, "The reason this is happening is that of Mehrunes Dagon. Tell me, what daedra did you face?"

Joan was taken aback by this stranger but Elizabeth answered for her, "And who are you?"

"His girlfriend, Serana Volkihar." She promptly answered, "Now what daedra did you face? Is it a normal dremora?"

"N-no." Elizabeth answered. She can still remember the details of the daedra quite correctly as she has a strong memory. But her face steeled and glared back at Serana, "And who do you think you are? This is Arc Family affairs!"

"And let him stand here while you blame him?" Serana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Maybe you all forgot that he was also his son and he is as devastated as you when he saw your father's body. He poured all of his magicka to heal him, tried to revive him but we were too late. Don't you see that he is also a victim as you all are?"

Serana doesn't want this intervention to be their first impression of her. But she also couldn't stand some of them blaming her boyfriend while going through emotional trauma.

"Then he should have saved us first!" Joan cried out and as she cried again, "I wish..." Deep from her heart, she adored her brother. But him running away from their home and his inaction in their time of need clouded her judgment, "I WISH YOU WERE NE-"

"STOP IT!" Angela then intervened, crying out, "What's done is done... You are all just wasting your time thinking of "What ifs"! There's nothing to bring Henry back... Nothing!" She said as she faced the face of her dead husband. She slowly descended and touched her forehead with his. "We have to be strong for him. We have to."

Jaune's hands gripped tightly. He wished he could just revive his father, and use his knowledge of the forbidden arts of magic to revive him. In his despair, he is very tempted to even break the boundaries of life and death. Something that the Nine would definitely not appreciate, especially Arkay, Stendarr and their followers.

He put his hand forward, blocking his mind with any thoughts of morality. His eyes went blank and focused on his desire and wish to see his father alive again. Gathering his replenished magicka, he prepared to cast Dread Zombie. However, just as he was about to cast it, Serana forcefully lowered his arm. This broke him from his reverie and his went back to normal. "Don't. I know what you are doing Jaune."

"Just let him rest, don't make the same mistake that my family did." Serana looked in his eyes seriously. And he noticed that his hands were trembling.

He then observed everyone in his family. Joan just sat nearby with her head down while Elizabeth consoled their mother. Artoria was also wailing on their father, Sena and Sapphire were both hugging him but he just now noticed. Karin was just staring at him while Clarice was closeby Elizabeth, with tears clear on her eyes.

He wanted to believe that this was all the doing of Mehrunes Dagon, but to be honest, he still felt conflicted, that partially it was his fault. He carried Sapphire and hugged her tightly. At least, this is what he could do for the time being. He needed a respite from all that has happened. With the Oblivion Gate closed, it is only a matter of time for their forces to be destroyed.

Suddenly, a person he recognized from the Atlesian Camp entered the tent and as he looked at the body he muttered, "By Oum," And he brought out his flask and took a swig, "I needed that."

Angela then turned her head to him, "What do you need Qrow?"

The drunkard sighed, "I'm sorry for... what happened." Angela didn't answer and turned her head again on the body. Again, Qrow sighed, "Look, Ozpin wants to see Jaune Arc."

"And what does he need of my son? Didn't any medical staff informed him of what happened?" Angela asked him.

"If he were informed then I would have known... this. Look, Ice Queen went here and kept yapping about an attack that he planned that still never came. And apparently, a crazy god wants to see him also."

"Can't you see what's happening?" Jaune raised his voice but he sighed, "Tell them that I'll be there at thirty minutes. I just need time."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself. Also, my niece's team wants to see you. They've been waiting for you outside for quite a while."

"Tell them, thirty minutes." He muttered. Still, he wants time for himself and just leaving immediately would further break his family apart. He needs them as they need him and he cares for them too much that he wouldn't risk it. Still, his life as an emperor intervened his personal life. But at this moment, he doesn't want to be the emperor or the dragonborn, he just wants to be Jaune Arc together with his family.

* * *

...aaannd done! Whew! This was a pretty hard chapter to write since it deals with death. A sensitive subject for some and I hope I delivered to that. And with it came a short chapter since I want the emotion to be self-contained in this chapter and Jaune would have to keep struggling between his family, friends and duty. Again, a huge thank you to **Airchampion** for feedback!

And Uncle Sheo didn't make an appearance in this chapter. Although I had a concept where he just mocks his father's death but that just seems too insensitive. But Sheo is like that in Lore and Game. Still, I decided to cancel him out in this chapter. There are many scrapped ideas in this chapter let me tell you all.

Also, the reason for the short chapter is university, lack of ideas, and the topic at hand. I want it to be genuine with not being too cliche as possible. And it's really hard to nail those emotions and I have to play sad music for me to get immersed.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A Step Closer to Midnight

* * *

Mankar Camoran walked through the ruins of the eastern portion of Atlas. The situation in his end has been going quite uneventful. Their forces are on a stalemate and it would be time if reinforcements from the Deadlands and other Daedric Realms to arrive. Then the city of Atlas would be crushed beneath the jaws of Oblivion.

His boots resonated through the former streets of excess and decadence with the now empty streets where dust fills every crevice of his work. The walls that stood sky high to keep Grimm out were torn down to ash. The buildings that used to adorn the high life of Atlas, it grandiose house were nothing but scrapped in this annihilation.

He watched not with magnificence and awe, but nostalgia in his head. The ash almost felt like snow and he couldn't see beyond without enhancing his eyesight due to the fog. However, he heard something from a building on his right. A crying perhaps he concluded. And there were more voices that he heard, crying was among them but there were whispers, nervous voices reaching out from the fog of war.

Carefully, he lifted the concrete wall with his magicka and saw that there were many survivors of his destruction. They looked at him nervously, Mankar Camoran had a sinister atmosphere around him, and his foreign look of him being an aldmer and his own robes. Even children halted their crying as they look upon him.

A woman then ran to him. She was obviously wounded, in fact, all of them are wounded to a degree. Her chest was bleeding her fingers visibly burnt. "Please spare the children! You can whatever you want with me and even kill me, just spare them!" She begged.

Mankar looked at the woman in a foreign manner, and smiled at her, "Don't worry. You've simply lost your way, mortals. Lord Dagon gives grace to those who are lost like you. This is just a warning to those that oppose him, but I can guarantee that if you submit to Lord Dagon, your problems would evaporate." He flaunts his hands and his eyes brightened.

"How are we lost?" One man told him, "It's the likes of you that we are like this! You are destroying this city!"

"You are lost because of your false gods. The two Brother Gods that abandoned you and yet you still worship them. What Dagon is doing is showing him his might...and what you can accomplish with submitting to him."

"Abandoned? They are listening to our prayers!"

"And yet they are cowering behind their statues? Where were they when Dagon is present? Did they send mighty armies that protect you? Did they oppose Dagon? No! They all abandoned you, because they are nothing but cowards, calling themselves gods."

However, the man didn't relent back, "Enough of your god bullshit! We are here because of the likes of you! You destroyed Mistral and now you will destroy Atlas! You're nothing but a monster!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not." He shook his head, "If I were a monster, then I would have all incinerated you all right now."

"Then do it!" The man shouted but Mankar raised his left-hand prompting them to immediately close their eyes quickly and prepared for the heat of his flames. However, instead, he healed the woman that was in front of him. The woman felt relief and observed that even though that her burns remained. Her wounds healed and the painful sensation of her fingers was gone.

"Now, does a monster heal someone who needs it? Does a monster give mercy to those that are already battered?" His smirked spread from corner to corner. He then released his hand from his staff as it floated midair, and gave his hand at them, " You are all afraid, tired, and you need food and shelter for the coming days. So come with me, and I will guide you all to the right path."

* * *

Jaune never let go of Sapphire, who was glad that finally, her brother was here. He savored every second that he is present and just wanted this moment to last forever... until someone coughed in front of her and there stood a sniffling Sena. Jaune let out a small smile and spread out his right arm and she just fell into his arms.

He cherished this moment. Even if times are dark, he still found light beyond it. Small perhaps, nonetheless he appreciated even a small glimmer of it.

He then looked at his mother, and she fell asleep on top of her husband's corpse. All of them are tired, even he was tired for the day.

But one thing still stands, even with this tragedy that fell unto his family, he is still the Emperor of Tamriel. He has to be the guiding light to thwart the darkness caused by his enemies. The one that stands tall and gives courage to those who have none. Time and time again, he fell unto his knees but never did he once give up and let his tribulations sweep him away into the open seas of bygones.

It was a good thing that almost all of them are all asleep. Sena slept soundly within his arms and Sapphire snored lightly. He carefully placed them on the chairs nearby and he smiled as he sees their peaceful faces. That is what he wants to see, not them crying or their faces crushed with deep despair.

Almost thirty minutes is up, and he has to take the mantle his mantle as the Emperor again. He then rose up from his seat and stood like an Emperor would, wiping off any trace of tears in his face. Slowly he grabbed his amulet and looked at it. Akatosh gave him a task, and even with tragedies, he has to get up from his feet and finish what he gave.

But before he can even leave, he heard his sister's voice, "Leaving?"

He then turned to see the sour face of Joan, "Go ahead, leave. That's what you are best at doing anyway." She said condescendingly.

"I'm not going to leave, Joan." Jaune this time spoke and reasoned to her, "I just need to do something and I will return."

She scoffed, "I'm right. We're just some sideline to you. Tamriel this, daedra that. I hoped that when you return that you could be our brother again. Now go, leave! You want that, right? Abandon us? Because you find pleasure in it! Because of your stupid posi-"

Jaune could take no more of this language. His fist clenched, stepping forward and just shouted, "I AM THE EMPEROR OF TAMRIEL!" Joan was shocked by this and it woke up all of their siblings, but Jaune didn't care. He was angry that his sister treats him this way.

"I have the duty to uphold, to strategize and end this daedric attack! And even put an end to a god's rampage! And you suggest me," He pointed to himself, his hands shaking in anger but not letting his voice raise higher, "..to leave any one of them to just handle the daedra on their own? Without a leader? And die in the hands of Mehrunes Dagon!?" He shouted.

"That's not-" Joan said but she was cutoff.

"I've grown from the time I was in Tamriel, Joan. And yes, I can take the blame when dad... passed away, because I blamed myself. But to suggest leaving them is an insult to what my responsibilities are."

Jaune then walked towards Joan who towered her, her figure shivering in fear as she never saw him this angry. Normally the timid boy was now standing before her ready to wage war against his kin. "I've survived two wars and many attempts to my life. And I know damn well people are counting me out there and finish this fight. I aim to prevent deaths of millions, a grim statistic but once you are a ruler of a nation it will keep you awake for days on how much death you have caused. I've seen things you wouldn't even want in your dreams or stories."

"I may shake, I may fall, and I may kneel down, but I will rise again and again. If there's one thing you thought me all when I'm back in the household, it was to keep pushing. To never stop what I'm doing whatever the hurdles may be. And you can't stop me, not even you Joan. Not anyone here can."

He then turned his back to a stunned Joan and walked away to the camp, but then he stopped, "Fine, blame me. Be angry with me. Even guilt trip me. I've dealt with that before. But never ever even suggest for me to slack on my duties because **THAT** is an insult those who are fighting and risking their lives, to those who passed away, and to me. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do and a war to win." He then never looked back.

But then he felt a hug behind his back, "Don't!" Angela pleaded as she tried to pull him, "Don't go, my son! I don't want to lose you to them! They killed your father!"

Jaune then flinched as he kept trying to hide his emotions, "Mom, I know your concern but at least have confidence in me." He sighed, "I have a duty to fulfill and I will do it. But don't worry, I'll be back." He then left the tent, leaving a weeping Angela and dumbfounded Joan.

* * *

He then walked outside and saw that Serana is waiting for him, together with Team RWBYNPR. Serana's eyes widened as she saw him. Without question, he immediately hugged her, breathing her scent that made him relax for a bit. She was a bit surprised but she gladly took his warmth. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"What for?" She replied.

"Nothing. I just feel like I needed to say it."

Serana breathes out, and smiled, "Whatever it is, Jaune, I accept it." She hugged back but he let go after a brief moment.

Jaune then saw his friends, who were eagerly waiting for him. They all wore a concerned face as they take a look at him, especially Pyrrha and Weiss. However, he can also see Nora and Ren, wearing frowns and almost sympathy for his loss. It's almost they faced the same tragedy as him. None of them said a thing, almost afraid to talk about what happened. But to his surprise, it wasn't Pyrrha or Weiss that came to him first, it was Nora.

"We're sorry for your loss." She said with her head slightly down, "And I know that you will say that you are alright, but I know that you aren't." She shook her head. This is far from what Jaune knew on how Nora acted, usually, she is bubbly and borderline crazy. Now it seems like she sobered up, her last adrenaline and caffeine were all but used up.

"But... we're here for you if you need us. We're your friends and-"

"Look, I know." Jaune said to them solemnly, "But Nora, thank you." He said with a small smile forming from her face. Nora, however, noticed that his smile only formed from his mouth and not his entire face. For short, he is faking it. Jaune still is in pain.

Without warning, Nora hugged him, but not with her signature bear hug that left him wheezing for air. It was a tender and friendly hug that exuded warmth. "We're here for you." She said, "No matter what your siblings tell you, you are still our Fearless Leader. Next time they will demean you like that, I will break their legs. Not kidding this time."

Jaune returned the hug and sighed sadly, "Heard it, huh? Thank you but there is no need of it. But I thank you all that you understand my situation. They've had enough for today. Mine too. That was just an emotional moment."

"Emotional or not, they still need to hear it Jaune-Jaune!" Nora visibly protested and she then pointed her finger to him, "And even now you are still very stubborn, young mister!"

"I still am, Nora. Some things don't change after all these years." Jaune then stepped back. "And I'm sorry, guys but I have to go again. Duty calls."

He went ahead along with Serana. But Pyrrha then shouted, "Wait!"

Jaune heard her shout and faced them again, "We're coming with you, Jaune. We're not going to leave you." That statement gained a nod from every one of their team.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune trailed, "We're just going to plan for the assault, there is no need for you all to be present. You should all take a rest."

"We'll not take 'no' for an answer, Jaune. That's none negotiable. Our home is being threatened and we need to know the plan that is going to save it. Please, Jaune. Just this once." Pyrrha pleaded.

Jaune's time is already running out and he can clearly see that their mind has been made up. Any back and forth talk would mean lesser time for any plan, and Sheogorath causing even more chaos. He sighed, "Alright. But you all have to stay silent. Understood?"

All of them nodded and without any word, they went towards the Beacon Courtyard.

* * *

Once they approach, they can already see that the teachers, along with Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, and Sheogorath are present. "Why don't I just drop a huge rock on them? It would be easier than sending my armies! I've done that before and it worked! And why do we have to wait for Jauney? I'm already getting impatient!" They heard Sheogorath loudly screamed.

Winter was barely holding on with her temper, but Ozpin intervened, "Lord Sheogorath, we can't allow deaths of civilians." He calmly said to him.

"I suppose you're right." Sheogorath whimpered, "Where's the fun in just letting them die quickly? Just poof! Gone! It's going to be boring! I bet you have fun watching your students, don't you Oz? HAHA! Watching them just die and have their entrails smeared on the floor! Much more fun rather than seeing them turn to ash."

The professors were visibly disturbed by the graphic imagery and how this god has no regard for human life. It's like he wants to make fun out of the mortality of their kind. "Lord Sheogorath, isn't that somewhat... brutal or heaven's forbid quite graphic?" Glynda tried to reprimand him.

"Graphic? Of course, it is! Why just seeing someone live is just boring. Doing their own routines every single day... It needs chaos and fun! Something that will turn their world upside down and see how they are going to get out. And witch, some people even think that madness is a way to creativity. Predictable plots and patterns make something unappealing. People are walking in a thin-line of myself, they just don't realize it. And that's the fun of it!"

Qrow then nudged Winter and grumbled, "This guy is just crazy." And drank from his flask.

"Of course I am crazy!" Sheogorath shouted in an outburst, turning his head to Qrow.

Winter was about to yell at everyone, until Jaune and Serana arrived, together with Team RWBYNPR. The Schnee Specialist sighed in relief once they arrived, but then she noticed her little sister. "Weiss?" She gasped.

Weiss then heard her name, and slowly turned her head to who said it. The voice was familiar, her very inspiration for her to get to a huntsman academy. That headstrong stare, with a resting face that spelled order and murder. It was none other than her sister, Winter Schnee. "Winter!" Immediately, the Schnee heiress gave her sister a hug.

Normally, Winter is appalled that her sister would act in this way in front of everyone. But she can see that her sister changed. She doesn't know if it is for the better or for worse. All that she knows is that she is happy that her sister is safe from harm.

Ruby and Yang then noticed the black-haired swordsman, drinking in his flask while nonchalantly looking at them, "Uncle Qrow!" The two made an immediate dash to the drunkard as he chuckled, receiving hugs from the children of Taiyang.

"Ruby, Yang, we are in a meeting, we can talk later." Qrow chuckled.

"Sheogorath." Jaune muttered as he saw the Mad God.

"Why, if it isn't Jauney boy and his colorful little entourage! After, what, years and suddenly I'm in your world. I know that there is some fun that has to be made with you! And how is my Wabbajack with you?"

"Keeping it safe," Jaune answered quickly.

"Oh, quick talker now are we?" Sheogorath chuckled, "Something happened, Emperor of Tamriel?" The Mad God's grin grew even wider as he noticed Jaune shift a bit, "Quite a tragedy, I hope."

"That is none of your concern, Sheogorath," Jaune said firmly.

"None of my concern?!" Sheogorath shouted. Jaune already regretted giving him ammunition to talk with, "Your father is dead! Of course, it is our concern! Your mental state is already becoming similar to my inhabitants in Dementia. It might even affect how you plan this attack of yours! Remember, I'm the Daedric Prince of Madness, young Arc. In time, even you might be a Duke of it!"

Jaune's eyebrows visibly twitched and the Mad God watched in amusement. Ozpin then intervened, "Lord Sheogorath, please seize your... verbal attacks." He said with a gentle yet firm tone. The headmaster then turned to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I give you our condolences to what happened to Henry." The headmaster solemnly said.

However, The Emperor's head tilted slightly and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his face steeled and he straightened his back, keeping his arms behind it. "Let's just get this over with." Obviously, he wasn't comfortable now. But he had experience with this kind of things, the only thing he needs is to keep his head to the matter at hand and keep a stiff upper lip.

Glynda looked at Jaune sympathetically. She can see now why Serana told her that she influenced him. He obviously is trying to hold his feelings to his head as he has a duty to uphold. As much as possible keeping a very professional atmosphere and his feelings in check. It's almost a direct reflection of her if she was genderbent at an earlier age. But if not for the fact that he almost snapped earlier, he is almost perfect.

"Mr. Arc," Ozpin commented as he drank from his flask, "you do realize that Team RWBY and NPR is with you, right?"

"Is there something wrong with it, Headmaster?"

"I just don't see the point of them being here, other than they are your friends."

He took a glance at them and return to look at the Headmaster, "Indeed they are my friends. They are here because they insisted on themselves yet they agreed to be silent. That is enough for me to have them here. At least they know what will be our next step."

"But they are children, Mr. Arc." The headmaster relented.

"Children that need to be respected and treated as such. If they can have first-hand experience in decision making, then good. I hope that they learn something about this matter. Otherwise, them being here is entirely pointless." Jaune's tone is cold as everyone heard it, devoid of emotion.

The Emperor then turned his head sharply to Winter, "Specialist Schnee, what is the condition of the front lines?"

"Stable for now, but we are already running out of supplies. From what we have found, the Council of Vale is dead. Their building was on the West Commercial District and it was too late as Daedric advance was too fast earlier. But for now, everything is stable."

This was bad news for everyone. With the Council dead, there was no more head of authority of Vale, "We will worry about the government later. Right now, we have to strike before we can even ration supplies. The longer we stall, the more lives are lost. We must execute a plan that is quick to understand and the fastest to implement. Specialist Schnee, can you please project to us the map of Vale along with every location of every army company?"

Winter didn't even relent from the Emperor's request and from her scroll she projected the map of Vale, along with the information he requested. From the projection, there were many blue lines for each company. A blue glow surrounds those territories currently in Atlesian hands while that marked red is the ones held by the Daedra.

Almost the entire industrial district and half of the agricultural district are in the hands of the Daedra. But his house near the front and his father died kilometers away from it. How? Did any Atlesians just allow his father to be killed? He put those thoughts on the back of his head and again assessed the situation.

"Any report regarding Daedric strength?" He asked.

"Since the closing of the gate, their attack has seized by half. It's almost like they are preparing for a siege or a counterattack."

"Then we must have a feint retreat for their formation to break." Jaune analyzed the situation and saw the commercial district, "We can't let them dig in, even for a day."

"Why would we have a retreat? Isn't it better just to attack?" Ruby spurted out and as she realized that she broke their radio silence, she immediately covered her mouth. She felt the stares and head turns of all the people present in the meeting. In embarrassment, she closed her eyes and spurted, "Sorry!" Again she broke her radio silence while the rest of her team collectively facepalmed.

"Good question." Jaune muttered, "Right. Ms. Rose, just observe Ms. Belladonna's stratagem. She deceives her opponent using clones to feint her retreat and attack when she sees an opening move. In every battle, deception is one key to victory. If your opponent doesn't know your tactics, then you have a chance to win. However, if your plans are laid bare, they will be sure to counter it."

"Specialist Schnee, I want defenses in the western commercial district to be diminished so that the daedra are convinced that our forces there are weak. After that, we will have a feint retreat of two kilometers because we have no artillery support to soften up their defenses. We have to pull that defense away from them, only then we can attack."

"But it would take a few hours for everyone to regroup in this chaos," Ozpin told him.

"True. But that is better than a day. If we let them dig in, we would have larger casualties and much stiffer resistance. We must reorganize right after this meeting is over. We have no time for further nonsense, I know what we all want if for the Daedric army to be gone. Our priority is to destroy the remaining Daedric army. But here is our prime objective." The Emperor pointed towards the Industrial District. "This holds the vital stockpiles of supplies that are left in the city if there are any left."

"Sheogorath," He turned to the Mad God, "Have your forces prepare here," He pointed towards West Forever Fall and the Lower West Commercial District. "The front would have a feint retreat on the commercial district and they would break rank, then your forces would attack in their flanks and exploit the breach. By then, their defenses would have dwindled as they would try to plug the breach with no reinforcements from Oblivion."

His head turned to Ozpin and Winter, "With the combined strength of the Atlesian Forces and Huntsmen, they would attack the Agricultural District. This would be a two-pronged assault. Odahviing, me and Serana, would go after the Atlesian left and we would lead the charge. Specialist Schnee, I want you to give a message to me for the assault to be conducted as you will stay and oversee the operation along with Headmaster Ozpin."

"So your plan is the complete destruction of the Daedric army?" Winter asked the Emperor and he nodded in response.

"Indeed it is." Jaune nodded, "It is imperative that we destroy it. The tactic that the Imperial Legion uses when we are dealing with the Dremora is combined killing and banishing techniques. Shegorath would know this. But the attack on the south will be dealt with killing techniques. Every Dremora's weakness is its head and since you all use dust ammunition, I suggest shooting them in the head. It might not kill them quickly, but the force of the impact might give you time to kill it."

"Can't we just capture these Dremoras or even let them surrender?" Qrow asked him.

"Do you even see my army capturing any dremora?" Jaune said flatly and stared blankly at Qrow, "They are a disease that needs to be eradicated. They should be killed, not taken care off on a POW camp. It's impossible to negotiate with them. Mehrunes Dagon's intentions are clear, for this realm to be his."

"Now does anyone have questions?" Jaune asked them all.

"Yes." Sheogorath raised his hand, "I have one. Can me lassies use fishstick as their weapon? The atmosphere is getting too serious for my taste. Don't remind me of the Greymarch here Jauney-boyo. So can me lassies use a fishstick, heck, even cheese?"

"Then make sure that fishstick is as hard as a blade, you can even use the horn of a narwhal. Mind the pointy end." Jaune chuckled once. If he wants victory, then he has to make sure to get into Sheogorath's soft spot.

This time the Mad God laughed with him but he frowned to Ozpin, "Now that is the Jauney boy that I know! But Uncle Sheo can handle this, all I have to do is just feed the Dremora into a pool of hungry wolves and their bones will be a decoration for our good boy Oz! HAHAHA!"

"As much as I appreciate that, Lord Sheogorath, I'm in no need of Deadric Bones." Ozpin replied

"REAALLYYY?!" Sheogorath screamed at the top of his lungs, "Those old bones of yours sure do need some new ones! You can probably pulverize them and add it to your drink! It worked for old Osti back in the Shivering Isles... until I fed him to hungry Daedroths instead. Also, I would like to talk with your little troupe after this is all over Jauney-boy." The Mad God looked at them and smiled.

Team RWBY and NPR was just uncomfortable at this Daedric Prince. From what they heard from Jaune, they degraded Serana along with her mother. And the fact that they are seeing a literal god in front of them is quite peculiar. This harmless old man can even make their smug headmaster to turn his cheek the other way around and give the god respect. Even Jaune was only antagonistic earlier.

Pyrrha hugged Jaune in the back and he didn't mind the contact. He looked at her and her face is filled with uncertainty and almost pity. Pyrrha wanted to break her vow of silence as he can clearly see Jaune is still forcing out his joy. It felt synthetic, robotic and she wanted to help him let go of the pain that is currently piercing his heart.

It wasn't the Jaune that they knew. Sure, Jaune changed, but he didn't... change like this. Almost coldhearted and devoid of any emotion. She wanted to break her radio silence. But she can see how Jaune is adamant to change now.

"I suggest leaving them alone, Sheogorath. After this, they need all the breaks that they can get." Jaune leaned in. "And enough of that. Are there any concerns or reactions? Questions regarding the counter-offensive?"

None raised there hands or spoke out with their voice. Silence covered the once tense atmosphere. The Emperor waited for a whole minute for anyone to raise objections. However, no voice nor hands were raised.

With that, Jaune nodded, "So, with no objections, here is our plan. The front in the west commercial district will have a feint retreat of two kilometers. Then from the flanks, Sheogorath's forces would strike, which would prompt the Daedric army to send reinforcements. Only then that the combined Atlesian, huntsman forces would push from the west agricultural district. The two forces would meet here in the naval docks."

"Good." The Emperor again straightened his posture and looked at every present, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are the last hope of Vale. And with the Council dead, it is up to us to save these people. Some of us might have lost someone important, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to finish the fight. Tonight, we will show Mehrunes Dagon the might of Remnant that he so underestimates. Tonight, Vale will not fall."

* * *

After the meeting, all of those present in the meeting are gathering their forces, except for Jaune. He currently secluded himself in the Beacon launch area, where they launch students. He knelt to the ground as he held the Amulet of Kings on his hand, praying to the Nine.

"All mighty Nine. Please guide me on this battle that we are to partake. Mighty Talos, guide my soldiers, and those of my allies and give them strength. Mighty Arkay, I pray for the souls of the fallen." He paused for a moment as his hand trembled, "I pray for the soul of my father, Arkay. May his soul cross the River Styx, and bring peace to me and my family who don't have the time now to grieve."

Finally, he steadied himself, "Akatosh... guide me, give me strength... give me courage... And I will give you victory. Praise be to the Nine." Jaune rose up as he wore the Amulet again. He then looked up to the sky, as he breathes in and out. Facing to his back, he saw Serana who was patiently waiting for him. When he saw her face, it was filled with sadness.

"Jaune," Serana called to him, and he walked to her close holding her hand, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, my love." Jaune kissed her briefly but it was tender, "We're ready. We're going to win this, I swear to the Nine."

The two then walked ahead until someone approaches them in the dark. It was walking towards them, but both of them can feel who it is. From the cloak of darkness, there appeared Artoria who had her eyes bloodshot and her mouth curved to a frown. She didn't stand tall, and her shoulders were sunken, gripping her Caliburn lightly.

But the two ignored her and walked past her. Until she shouted, "Jaune!" which halted the two.

However, Jaune didn't turn his back, "Look, sis. If you are going to tell me to come back as Joan did, then you will know the answer by now. I'll see you later."

"I want to come with you!" Artoria shouted back which made Jaune stop from his tracks, but he didn't speak, "I want to go with you to battle. I want to avenge father because you have nothing to blame for. That the Daedra that chased us killed him!" Her voice was broken but her shout was loud nonetheless.

"Chased?" Jaune turned to her with his eyebrows raised, intrigued that a Daedra deliberately chased them.

Artoria nodded, "We have no way of defeating it, and Dad... dad..." She fell to her knees but Jaune caught her, "Dad... held it back... And the next thing we know is..." Artoria wept as he held her brother tightly, but after a few seconds, she opened her eyes, "You must let me have my revenge against that monster! Let me cast my vengeance Jaune!"

Jaune looked into her hard, she was determined but like some of her soldiers, she cries out for revenge. Deep in his heart, he too wants to take revenge but deep he still blames himself for his father's death. "Jaune, it's not your fault. I can see it in your eyes that you still blame yourself." Artoria told him but he just closed his eyes.

"It's the fault of the Daedra. So please, Jaune, grant me my revenge. Let me join you."

With a sigh, Jaune nodded and raised his sister up, "Okay, sis. But you must stay close to me and Serana. I don't know the Daedra that you are talking about, but if you can't even defeat it, then I will face it."

"No, let me face it!" Artoria argued.

"Then doing it would just be suicide. We don't know this Daedra, and I will be the best person to handle it. You can battle alongside me, but you can't do it alone, sis. After all," He put a hand on a shoulder and gave her a small smile, "I'm your little brother. Grown, but still, you are older by a few months."

This made Artoria somewhat smile, "Okay." she said after a few moments and they all went ahead towards the docks.

* * *

The three walked to the docks. They can see that many people are now preparing for the planned counter-offensive. Huntsmen went towards the bullheads and he can see Team RWBYNPR getting into one, together with Master Wizard Tolfdir. Odahviing is waiting for them, "We'll ride close to the west agricultural district, and we'll ride from there," Jaune's head quirked to his dragon.

"T-That's your dragon?" Artoria nervously said to him.

"The mightiest dragon in Tamriel." Jaune proudly said as they approached.

He mounted along with his girlfriend but Artoria doesn't know how to, until Serana gave her hand, "Here." Without question, Artoria then held her hand as Serana lifted her with relative ease and she mounted on the dragon's back, "Takes time to get used to."

Odahviing then soared to the skies as he flapped his wings. From the sky, Jaune can see the utter devastation that the Daedra dealt with Vale. Crumbled buildings, with some sections of the city with nothing but literal ash. He can see the color sanguine as he laid his eyes upon it. Artoria tried to have a small talk to the two, but their looks like they are honed for battle and have no time for her small talk.

They moved past the Arc Household which was still intact but she can see that it had some damages. She only closed her eyes as she tried to suppress her emotions regarding it. From the sky, they saw bullheads heading in the same direction as theirs, but Odahviing was faster than them and took pride in how slow these machines are compared to any dovah.

The Winged Snow Hunter then descended as Jaune commanded, and the once farmlands of Vale filled with crops were now the landing grounds of VTOLs. With those Atlesian Knights and Soldiers defending the front kilometers away from where they landed. From the distance, Jaune can still hear explosions and gunshots like distant thunder.

As part of the plan, Jaune will wait for a signal from the Atlesian Right, only then they will attack. It will be four hours since the meeting and an hour left to midnight. All of the necessary pieces would be then placed. About this time he dismounted from his dragon, along those with him.

From his right, he heard someone running. Not that he minds since people ran all over the place, until he heard his name. "Jaune!" Someone called to him but the voice sounded like it came from Weiss. He then turned to his right and saw Team RWBYNPR running towards him, along with Master Wizard Tolfdir.

He then gave a look to Tolfdir, "I'm sorry, Jaune. But it seems that sometimes they are quite troublemakers. They insisted on coming with you."

"Please Jaune, let us come with you!" Weiss pleaded to him, "I promise that we'll behave."

Jaune really has a soft spot for them, he really does. They were his family when he escaped his home and accepted him, even with his fake transcripts. He wants to keep them say, lest any Daedra sliced their throats. "What you should do is prepare to toughen your minds and emotions. These may not be Grimm but you all know how ferocious they are, right?"

Weiss nodded, "But we can take them, Jaune!" She exclaimed.

"I know you can. You already have proven yourself in the Battle of Mistral. But in this battle, you have to be cautious. There is a certain Daedra that I don't know off that cannot be defeated by professional huntsmen. Which means that it is a new creation and very dangerous. Understand?"

They all nodded but suddenly Jaune hugged Weiss tightly with his eyes closed tight. She blushed profusely at this gesture. But to her dismay, he pulled out and hugged Pyrrha next, as tightly as he could. Pyrrha was about to return the gesture however he pulled out. Next was Ruby who squeaked has Jaune hugged her and to the rest of them with the same tightly gesture.

His hands trembled as he gave his last hug to Ren. He then pulled out and looked at the ground, refusing to even face them, "Take care. All of you."

But Pyrrha held his hand, "Jaune, what's wrong? Are you worried about us?" He stayed silent for a while until she spoke again, "Jaune, we'll be fine after this I promise. You've trained me and all of us, we can handle this."

For a few minutes, he still stayed silent, Pyrrha willingly waiting for his words, "I've trained all of you, but that Daedra right there is strong. The Daedra that killed my father chased them beyond the front. It fears me to say that not all of you will be alright."

"Jaune, Talos will guide them." Tolfdir told him, "He will give his grace to grant the safety of your friends, there's nothing to fear."

"I want to believe it, but with what happened to my dad..."

"Are you doubting Talos' power?"

"I don't!" Jaune raised his voice, "This was a direct attack to me, and if that Daedra appeared, it would be my family or friends who will be threatened with death. But I will hunt down that Daedra, and I swear to the Nine that if that creature seeks to goes near you, I'll slay it without a second thought." He then faced where the front is. And still, he can hear the gunshots.

"Right now, all we have to do is to wait as we step closer to midnight. Just keep yourselves together and never ever let anyone get out of your sight! Understand?"

"Yes, Jaune!" They all answered.

But they weren't satisfied with it, Nora noticed that his sister was here, having a stoic face and not facing them. "Jaune, why is she here?!" Her face was filled with hostility and Artoria was surprised by this response. They glared at her, as if she was Cardin again.

However, Jaune raised his hand in front of his sister, "Guys, she is with me. She wants me to take her with me to fight the Daedra that killed our father. And she didn't urged me to return so it's okay." Their glares softened, but Artoria can still feel the hostility between them.

They all waited there for thirty minutes, as they heard distant roars and resumed sounds of gunshots. Jaune prepared his magicka from his body and the Thu'um from his soul, while Serana unfurled her wings and brought out her Mace of Molag Bal. Her eyes glew red and a red aura envoloped the Volkihar princess. Team RWBYNPR then quickly unfurled their weapons and prepared their hands with magicka.

Artoria was silent as she saw them prepared for battle. The distant sounds were a sign of danger as she learned from her experience as a huntsman. She unsheathed her Caliburn and prepared the dust cartridges that came with her.

It seems that the Battle for Vale has begun.

* * *

Omake: The House of Arc Polygamy Act of 5E 5

* * *

Jaune was currently in his office back at the Imperial City. Work has been piling up for a new legislature government that would entitle people to vote for representatives of this new form of government all across the empire. He is still decided that the term would either be the "House of Representatives" or the "House of Commons" with an elected "Prime Minister" as the representative to the cabinet.

The Elder Council would not be renamed but would be the upper house in terms of peerage and recommendations from various military governors of the realm. However, he wants Elder Council members or this new lower house to have a comprehensive exam once every two years to see if their skills are suited to governance and not despotism or cronyism. He had enough of those.

Still, his Oblivion Gate project hasn't been finished. With Team NPR demanding his time, and work, it's hard to balance his time.

"Getting tired?" Serana asked him as she stood by his side.

"A bit..." Jaune didn't let his eyes go from the papers, "But there are still laws that needed to be passed and enforced. And even with Jordis just taking my place in the Council, I don't think I have much time for breaks." He then closed the document, placing it on the left side of the table, stood up and stretched his back, "Well, this is the job that I was given, might as well enjoy it." He nodded and smiled at her.

He walked to her and caressed her shoulders, while suddenly kissing her. Of course, she kissed back, "You done for the day?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I've read all of it." He answered as he pulled away and looked at her girlfriend. The one that stood beside her and any adversity that he had faced. Her luscious lips that kiss him tenderly, and her bright eyes that light up when she smiles. Her eyebrows that is quirky and expressive that its almost like when he observes her she looks like an actress.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked and tilted her head curiously.

"Why?" He smiled as he wrapped around her waist with his arm and pulled her close to him, "Can't I admire my girlfriend for once? And appreciate how lucky I am to have you?"

Serana rolled her eyes but smiled on his antics. She laughed on how cheesy it is and put her finger to his lips, "Okay slow down there buckaroo." She chuckled but that didn't stop him from kissing her jaw and down to her neck. She laughed as she was a bit ticklish but the pleasure of his soft kisses that are trailing down her neck and to her shoulder made her moan, "Gosh, Jaune, you are raring to go today!" She gasped.

Jaune didn't relent his attacks and intensified it with deeper kisses down her neck. It made Serana shiver in pleasure and delight as his hands silked through her back and caressed it. He then lifted her head to see her blushing, and hear her breathing getting coarser and coarser. She bit her lip as his face started to get closer to hers.

Jaune then pushed her to the wall with his right arm pinning her down. Serana, however, didn't relent and placed her arms on the wall, appearing to be submissive to him. He then put her hair behind her ear with his left hand, softly caressing her. He then whispered, "It's getting pretty hot here. Why don't we let off some steam, my dear?" And after that, he nibbled her ear.

That sent shivers down Serana's spine. Now she was definitely in the mood, cheesy lines be damned. She moaned and smiled seductively, carefully and slowly tracing her finger up his throat. She then kindly caressed his mouth and to his cheek tenderly, "Hmm... it sure is. So... let's turn up the heat, shall we? My good sir?" She purred and licked her lips.

Their eyes bore into each other, hypnotized with their spell as they no longer regarded the world outside. This was their realm of Oblivion, enclosed in their paradise of love and pleasure. Serana's arms wrapped around Jaune's neck as their heads drew closer to each other. They then closed their eyes and locked their lips together as their tongues dances around in their mouth.

After a few minutes of the kiss, they soon broke their kiss apart as they were out of their breaths, they panted as they saw a streak of saliva between them. Serana just licked it back up and this prompted Jaune to go again... until they heard someone coughing behind them.

Their reverie crumbled to an end when they faced a certain High Chancellor, who has her eyebrows quirked and her mouth morphed into a frown. Jordis was clearly mad as she tapped her fingers on the leather file holder with the symbol of the empire. Jaune broke from his trance and made a steel face, "Ahh good to see you, High-"

"Oh don't you 'good to see' me, I know what you both are doing!" She pointed towards them but she sighed and just massaged her forehead, "And doing it here in broad daylight."

"The sun is now setting," Serana flatly said to her.

"Still! Your Majesty, with all due respect, don't do it here!" She huffed and gave him the file, "Here's the latest bill that passed through a final reading from the council."

Jaune with a sigh grabbed the file and sat down on his swivel chair and snapped his fingers. "Back to work, I guess." He said with a groan. Lights from his desk lamp then lit on and he opened the file. On the file holder was a fountain pen placed on the spine. On the top of the front page was the title of the bill named,

"The House of Arc Polygamy Act of 5E 5

AN ACT TO INSTITUTE THE CONTINUATION OF THE ARC LINE OF IMPERIAL RULE"

Jordis stayed and Jaune continued to read the bill wide-eyed, twirling the pen that he was provided with and tapping the pen on the table. His face showed displeasure and disbelief as he read through the various articles and sections of the proposed bill by the Elder Council. What they only need for this bill to pass is his signature afterall.

After reading the last line, without hesitation, Jaune closed the file holder and turned his eyes on his High Chancellor, "What's the meaning of this High Chancellor? Didn't I make it clear to the Council to leave anything regarding my marital affairs to me alone?" He asked with his tone calm but she understood there was venom behind those words.

Jaune was to reach the stamp that effectively vetoes the bill, the High Chancellor shouted, "Wait!" He looked at her and saw her sigh and straightened herself, "Before you veto the bill, Your Majesty I have to explain. This is for the security of the Empire you built. For starters, I was already opposed to the bill. However, I was convinced that since the Septim Dynasty were wiped out because of the lack of heirs, if it were to happen to you in the future, Tamriel again would fall into disarray."

The Emperor just sighed, "What we need High Chancellor, is a strong and stable government that can peacefully transition power through voting of the people. The Septim Dynasty was already nearly collapsing once Jagar Tharn kidnapped Uriel Septim the VII due to infighting among monarchs. And we took away their right to bear arms to keep stability in check."

He then pointed to her and planted his elbow on the table, "And you should know, Uriel VII had a lot of mistresses."

"Because they weren't sanctioned by the Empire, to protect them from harm. Still, we need for you to continue the Arc line."

Jaune sighed and rubbed his face with his palms, "We've been over this, High Chancellor. I already have Serana with me, and for now, we just aren't prepared for a child."

"Then the Elder Council has proposed this, they would be okay with Serana if only you sign this bill. Yes, and it even means marriage."

"Serana is the only one that I love, High Chancellor." He defended, "I know there are suitors for me out there but they are there for power and not for my love. Serana has been the only woman who showed me and to the council that she isn't pulling strings to influence me in governance. She isn't even interested in becoming a government official or anything!"

"What if I told you that there are people out there who also want your love and not power?" Jordis told him sincerely. "You are a charming man, Jaune. You've certainly pierced the hearts of various women throughout Tamriel. By Talos, you certainly hit mine when we met back in Solitude." She chuckled.

Jaune's eyes narrow, "High Chancellor, are you talking to me as still the High Chancellor, or Jordis?"

"Don't worry," She smiled and shook her head, "I don't have any feelings for you anymore if that's what you're asking. Just as a friend and a former housecarl of yours."

Serana sighed in relief and spoke out from her mind, "I thought for a second there that you are the author of this bill."

"I'm already opposed from this bill from the start, Serana, since I support you two. There's no way I would even think of such a bill." Jordis replied, "But this may be the only measure to convince the Elder Council that you are not a threat. And this would certainly improve relations with them."

"That might be...", Jaune relaxed from his chair again and paused for a moment. He then looked at Serana who looks like she wants an answer. He sighed and closed the leather file, "Look, I've got to look into this, High Chancellor. The one for my heart is Serana and I just cannot throw her like that. She is very important to me, and you know that."

Jordis nodded to him, "I know." From her breast pocket, the High Chancellor pulled out a paper and presented it to him, "I've compiled potential candidates if you want. However, in the bill, it would still be your choosing." Jaune then reached out for the paper and opened it. There it read :

 _Serana Volkihar_

 _Harbinger Aela_

 _General Lydia_

 _High Queen Elisif_

 _Pyrrha Nikos_

 _Weiss Schnee_

 _Ruby Rose_

"Okay..." Jaune trailed and quickly slid the paper to the far side of the table, not even taking a second look. His opened agape but he did not speak for a while and his eyes blinked repeatedly in utter disbelief. He then faced her raised his finger on his right hand and faced her, "I have several questions."

"Well, what are they?" She quickly asked.

"You know Aela is my ex, right?" She nodded but Jaune's questions didn't stop there, "And Lydia, might I add is just a close friend of mine. High Queen Elisif? Really? She is a widow! And she still loves the late High King! _Bless his soul._ And Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby? C'mon, they're younger than me High Chancellor." His hands lifted up in the air and his back landed on his chair, "Like they are still seventeen and Ruby is still fifteen! That would be incredibly inappropriate!"

Jordis then leaned forward, "But they have feelings for you. Can't they share some of your love?"

"But I have feelings too, High Chancellor. And my feeling is that they aren't ready, especially the latter three. They are young, and I'm old for them, it will make me look like a pedophile!"

"Age is just a number."

"And a revolution is just an event." Jaune interrupted and sighed.

"And for your convenience," Jordis smirked. A group of women then entered his office and with them were Mara's Amulet. Jaune then recognized the women that entered, and it was those who were listed on her list. They all wore shy smiles as they presented themselves to His Majesty, all of them in anticipation. "I brought them all here."

Quickly, Jaune glared daggers at Jordis who wore the striking grin of victory. _Not supporting the bill, my ass!_ Jaune internally screamed. Even though that Jaune has the might of the gods, there are things that can bend his will. And one of those were the ones from who he cares about, "Ladies. I present to you, your-"

Before she can even finish the sentence, Jaune's head fell on the table while he groaned, "- future husband."

He continued to groan but after a while, he stopped, "I'm gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday, Jordis."

* * *

... and done! Whew! This chapter took too long to make. The next chapter would be the Battle for Vale along with glimpses in Mistral. And guys, is the pacing of my story so far slow? Let me know in the reviews or pms. And I've noticed that the tone of my story is getting quite grim and dark so I made an Omake that is quite lighthearted for you guys! Also, a huge thank you to Airchampion for suggestions and feedback!

I've also read the reviews of the previous chapter so I tried to remedy it with this one. Uncle Sheo on that regard is also a crazy sociopath that some people forget was the one responsible for the explosion of the Red Mountain.

Also to be honest with you guys, I'm burning out with this story. Sure there are still many ideas but some go nowhere. If you noticed, I made another fanfiction regarding Legend of Korra x Star Wars. Still, I love getting responses from you guys and it what keeps me going with this story! Still, I have an idea with an EOT or Elder Scrolls x Game of Thrones crossover. Just ideas like what if Jaune opens a portal to Westeros or something like that.

And yes, I've been watching GOT and reading some GOT crossovers.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And, again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


End file.
